Death, Greed, And Love
by Jav-chan
Summary: A death of a beloved father. Wedded to a husband whose very presence make ones stomach clench. Captured, the morning princess of Veshrane finds love at her prison. Death, Gree, Love. DGL.
1. In The Midst Of The Night

It had started out as a relatively peaceful night in the capital, Shikon, of the Veshrane Kingdom. The villagers were, on the most part, sleeping soundly. A few citizens that lived in the poorer sections of Shikon were up and about; more worried about making ends meet then what was happening on the streets. So no one noticed when a group of cloaked figures made their way past the city gates and headed towards the castle. In fact no one knew anything of what happened that night until late until the next day.

~~~~

King Higurashi bolted up through the misty haze of troubled sleep. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. His gaze shifted over to a rather large oil painting. It was the portrait of a young, dark-haired woman. Blue-gray eyes, glittering with amusement, stared back at him. A small smile graced the woman's face as she stared back at him.

~Megumi.~ A wistful sigh escaped Higurashi's sigh as he stared at the portrait, his earlier worries momentarily forgotten.

His wife had been a quiet and gentle woman, and a loving mother and wife. At the time, before the marriage, both of them had lived in rather moderate sized kingdoms. It had been their union that had formed the kingdom of Veshrane.

Higurashi shook his head as his thoughts dwelled on that of his daughter, and only heir, Kagome. Kagome was nothing like her soft-spoken mother. The 20-year-old princess took more after her father then her mother. Higurashi let out a sigh. It was well past time for Kagome to find herself a husband. Perhaps that would bring Kagome's wild ways down a peg or two.

King Higurashi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the dark figures that entered his chambers until it was too late.

~~~~

A man with long, curly, dark hair, pulled back in a ponytail, watched as his minions did his dirty work for him. He had always been a man with a large taste for power. Killing the lord of the Kashete Territories had just been one small victory compared to what he hoped to accomplish in the whole. Whoever ruled the Veshrane Kingdom owned a good portion of what land the world had to offer. 

~Now all that's left is the princess.~

The man smiled an evil smile. Yes, he had heard a great deal about Princess Kagome. She was said to be very beautiful (is somewhat rebellious). Her beauty was supposed to succeed that of Queen Megumi, her mother. That in itself was an accomplishment. If everything went to according to plan getting to her would be very easy. 

The man's cold, black eyes lingered on the king's severed head before he, and the others with him, left. So far everything was going by without a hitch. It was a well known that the princess was the first one that King Higurashi saw every morning. So of course she would be the first one to discover the corpse of her father.

~~~~

Sleepily, Princess Kagome blinked away the sleep from her eyes, and raised a hand to block the sun that filtered through the curtains that covered her balcony. As she became fully conscious of the waking world, the dark-haired, young woman shivered. Something about this morning just didn't feel right. The morning seemed to carry a numbing cold with it. It wasn't the type of cold that chilled her skin, but it disturbed her subconscious. Something was wrong.

Shaking her head, Kagome pushed aside her silk sheets, and slipped on a robe. It was probably best that she go talk to her father about it. It wasn't like it would be the first time that it ever happened.

~……Of course,~ she thought, a tinge of sadness echoing on her thoughts, ~that was the same morning that Mama died.~ 

Kagome had been 10 when her mother had passed away. She had entered parent's room to go to talk Megumi. (Her father had been holding an important council meeting at the time, and was unable to talk to her.) She had entered the room to find her mother's body lying on the floor, brutally cut open. Various severed limbs had littered the room, covering it in blood. 

Kagome shuddered. The incident still ran fresh in her mind, even after 10 years. 

~One things for sure.~ she thought as walked across the hall to her father's chambers. ~I never want to see that again.~

She paused a moment before turning the handle. Although, it was convenient to have her father right across the hall from her rooms, it was still a painful reminder of what had happened. After Megumi's funeral, King Higurashi had moved his chambers to the many rooms across from his daughter's. It just disturbed the king too much to live in the same where his wife was murdered. Kagome shook her head again. Nothing was wrong! She'd just go talk to her father and he'd soothe her fears like he always did.

~~~~

"Chichi-ue?" Kagome's voice seemed to bounce back at her. "Where is he? He can't be asleep, can he?"

Kagome stepped inside her father's sleeping quarters, frowning when she saw that the velvet curtains that covered his bed were still closed. Snorting in annoyance she closed the distance between herself and the bed. How could he still be in bed?! He was supposed to be up!

~Well, I don't care how tired he is! He's getting up!~

"Chichi-ue! Get up!"

No response. Not even a groan, or a 'Please let me sleep some more.'

"Chichi-ue, don't you have a council meeting in a few minutes?" That one usually always worked like a charm.

Still no response.

Getting more then just a tad irritated, Kagome pulled back the curtains. She needed to talk to her father and she needed to do it now!

The first thing that Kagome's mind registered was the sensation of something warm and wet falling against her bare feet. More out of reflex, Kagome's gaze automatically went downwards, an action that she immediately regretted.

There, on the floor, nestled between her robe and her bare feet was the severed head of her father staring back up at her. His once kind, gray eyes stared back at her dully. 

Kagome stumbled back, shock stifling the scream that was lodged in her throat. Then she raised her eyes to the bed.

Dark, crimson blood covered the pristine, white sheets. Kagome stood there in frozen horror. It was like she was seeing her mother's death all over again. Chopped fingers and shreds of bloody skin littered the golden pillows. A midst the fine sleeping garments that her father once wore was just a messy heap of blood, skin, and protruding bones.

A wave of dizziness overcame the princess as she raised her hand to her mouth. As she stepped backwards, towards the door, her scream was suddenly dislodged. Kagome screamed shrilly, again and again, a blood-curdling scream that sent all of the guards rushing towards the royal rooms. She screamed until her throat felt her raw, and even then she continued to scream. It wasn't until blackness engulfed her, covering her with its brief mercy, that the screams stopped.

~~~~

On that day, a day when the kingdom would forever mourn the death of their kind king, that was how the guards found the king and his daughter. The princess lay crumpled on the floor, mere inches from the door; and the king a bloody heap. The guards stood there in shock before two of them left. One to fetch the princess's lady-in-waiting, a miko named Kikyou. The other to inform the council of King Higurashi's death. 

A/N: Whaddya think? The idea just came to me? Does it suck? Do you like? Hate? Please R/R. (Even if it's just to flame.) The real action doesn't start until after she marries a certain someone. (It isn't Inuyasha!)


	2. Duty To The Crown

Kikyou was in her room meditating, just down the hall from Kagome's rooms, when she heard the scream. Slightly irritated at being interrupted from achieving a peace of mind she got up and opened her door, half-expecting to see some silly maid in the hallway sobbing for God knows what reason.

~Stupid twit. She'll be lucky if she doesn't get beheaded on the spot if she wakes up Higurashi-sama or Kagome-sama.~

Kikyou had a very malicious attitude towards most commoners. (Never mind the fact that she, herself, had been a commoner some time ago.) If it hadn't been for her formidable miko powers and an overly curious Princess Kagome Kikyou would probably be living in a very poor section of Shikon instead of a grand palace. However, fortunately for the miko (and with a little coaxing to the king, courtesy of Kagome) a young Kikyou had found herself given a very high status, just slightly below the royals. It was due to this that Kikyou had a great amount of contempt for anyone that was below her station.

So since Kikyou was greatly looking forward to putting the maid in her place she was very surprised to find no maid whatsoever. Instead a large group of heavily armored men from the Inner Guard burst into King Higurashi's room as the screams died away. It was at that time when Kikyou's mind registered whom the scream had belonged to. The contempt that she had earlier been holding for the nonexistent maid was quickly replaced by fear.

"Kagome-sama!" 

Kikyou quickly rushed off to the princess's rooms only to find them empty. Her face paled considerably, all of her blood leaving her face. Despite all of the calmness that she had obtained over the years due to intense miko training panic quickly started to override her senses.

"Kagome-sama?" The miko's voice was just bordering the line of hysteria. "Kagome-sama?" Her voice raised a couple of notches. "KAG-" Just when Kikyou voice had reached the level of a hysterical shriek; a guard burst into the room. The sudden appearance of the guard startled the usually calm woman, but his appearance was enough to stop the shriek that had almost erupted.

"Kikyou-sama!"

Kikyou rushed over to the guard instantly.

"Kei! Where is Kagome-sama?! Is she all right? What's going on!"

The guard, Kei, made a soothing gesture with his hands before speaking.

"Kagome-hime is fine, Kikyou-sama, but……" He paused not quite sure on how to put it into words.

"But?"

The guard shook his head. There was no need to tell the miko what had happened at the moment. It was probably a better idea that they get the unconscious princess back in her rooms.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. Right now, we need you to take Kagome-sama."

Nodding, not saying a word, Kagome followed Kei across the hall and into the king's main chamber. She immediately rushed to Kagome's side, who lay, unconscious, on a raised table, covered with pillows.

"Captain, what happened?" Kikyou asked her mind in a whirl. Her state of being was anything but calm. She quickly checked Kagome's pulse out of force of habit, and sighed in relief when she found it.

Captain Hiroji bit his lip. As a guard (or as a man for that matter) every fiber in his body was against him telling the miko what they had found. If it had been in any other situation he would have gone to his king about the matter. But, seeing as how his king was dead, and his daughter unconscious (not that if the princess was conscious would she have been in any condition to deal with the matter) Kikyou-sama was technically in charge for the time being. Hiroji shook his head.

"Kikyou-sama, this probably isn't the best time to talk about this. Perhaps taking care of Kagome-hime would be the best course of action for now."

Kikyou gritted her teeth in frustration. What was with these guards?! Did they think that just because she was a woman that she couldn't handle the truth?

"After Kagome-hime is talking care of meet me in the parlor down the hall." Hiroji added hastily, upon seeing the rage burning in her face. "Amori! Genji!" 

The two guards quickly stood at attention.

"Help Kikyou-sama take Kagome-hime to her rooms. After that I want you to stand guard outside the princess's quarters. No one, but either Kikyou-sama or myself is allowed to enter. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Hiro Amori then proceeded to gently pick up the princess and carried her to her rooms. Hibiki Genji and Kikyou followed the guard out the door. Hiroji watched them leave and sighed. Life in Veshrane, or more precisely Shikon, was going to be a living hell for the next couple of weeks.

~~~~

Kikyou pulled the covers up over her best friend, and stood back, her face etched with worry. What had happened? Did something happen to Kagome's father? The miko frowned. She hoped not. Kikyou had been there for the princess when her mother had died. Their had been occasions in those first two weeks after Queen Megumi's death when Kagome had tried to kill her self. 

If there was one thing that Kikyou was always envious of Kagome it was her parents. That type of closeness was rare to find in any family, especially in this day and age. The closeness was particularly special because the Higurashi's were politicians. Families with a status like that were almost always distant. They would only use each other for some sort of political gain.

Shaking her head Kikyou left Kagome to her troubled dreams, and headed towards the parlor to go talk to Captain Hiroji.

~~~~

A good few miles away from Shikon City a small band of rebels sat in a hut, shadows dancing across their faces in the flickering light of a single candle.

"So where's that bastard now?" A gruff, male voice spoke up, breaking through the silence.

*Thock*

"Oi! What the fuck was that for?!"

A different male voice spoke up with a scolding tone. This one demanded respect and was edged with a touch of kindness, much unlike the previous speaker.

"Honestly, you should know better then to speak like that in the presence of a lady."

"What lady? You?" 

*THOCK*

For that witty remark the callus speaker received three bounces on the head. One from the person he had been addressing, another from a girl with long, dark hair that was held back in a low ponytail, and another from the man sitting next to her.

"Bastards."

"Well, your brother's quite right, you know. One should be very appreciative towards the ladies." The third voice that spoke up had a distinct smoothness in his voice to indicate that he was more then likely good with the ladies.

The woman sitting beside him reddened. She, however, froze when a familiar rustle of clothing could be heard, and she felt a slight squeeze of her bottomside.

The other two men sighed in irritation, as the young woman's face quickly became the shade of a tomato. With liquid grace the woman picked up a stray brick and dropped it on the man's head.

"Itai~!" The man twitched on the floor.

"Ecchi." The girl harumphed before addressing the two men in front of her.

"Anyway it appears that he's heading towards Shikon City."

"Higurashi-sama's territory?!" The first speaker exclaimed, paling slightly.

The woman shook her head sadly.

"Not any more. We just received word that he was killed last night. Rather brutally too, I might add. His daughter was the one who found him."

There was a moment of stunned silence as the others absorbed this information.

"Who was Higurashi's heir?" The second speaker finally asked.

"Only his daughter. It appears he never remarried after the death of his wife."

"So that's what he was planning all along. Even when he killed Inutaisho-sama."

All heads turned to look at the 'ecchi'.

"Planning?"

"What do you want to bet that he's going to try to win the princess?"

"In marriage?"

"Most likely."

The first speaker frowned. "How is he going to do that. First of all-"

"It doesn't matter if Kagome-hime wants to or not." The second speaker cut in. "She'll have to abide by the laws of Veshrane, and the law states that no female is ever allowed to rule for even the shortest amount of time. The lords of Higurashi-sama's council will most likely force her to choose someone before the sun sets tomorrow."

"So, Kagome-hime will be married within less then 48 hours?" The female commented sadly.

"Most likely."

The first speaker snorted. "Well, then we should plan our attack for tomorrow night. He'll most likely manage to manipulate the proceedings in his favor. The best time to get that bastard would be during his wedding night."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Although the male's face was contorted into a mask of arrogance, the remorse he felt of attacking at such time was evident in his voice. However, he was right. It would be the perfect time to attack.

The second speaker (who was more or less in charge) nodded.

"Very well. Be prepared to leave by mid-day tomorrow. Shikon isn't to far from here."

Everyone nodded in compliance, and dispersed, setting out to make their own preparations for the attack.

~~~~

Silence filled the air, and Hiroji solemnly watched Kikyou for her reaction on what he had just told her.

Kikyou just stared at her hands, her face giving away no emotion. As the guard watched her he couldn't but be amazed at the calmness that the miko was displaying. (Although he wouldn't be too surprised if her emotions were all jumbled up at the moment.)

Kikyou closed her eyes once more and turned her full attention to Hiroji.

"So, Higurashi-sama is dead?"

"Correct."

"Kagome-sama was the one who found him?"

Hiroji nodded.

Kikyou stood up suddenly, pursing her lips. It had happened again. Kagome had been the first to find the corpse of a parent, and the body had been another gory mess. Only, according to Captain Hiroji, this one was more horrible then the last.

"Ano, Kikyou-sama, where are you going?"

Kikyou looked over at the guard in surprise.

"Where do you think? I'm going to go watch after Kagome-sama, and help her through this difficult time." Under her breath the young woman muttered. "Just like I did the last time."

"I'm sorry Kikyou-sama but I think it would be best if you-"

Kikyou shot Hiroji a death glare. The guard had been around since before she had entered the castle; and, usually, when it came to women, he would let them come and o as they please. Usually a strong-willed man, Hiroji only acted like this when……

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the guard, make her glare look all the more deadly.

"Captain, what is going on here?" She inquired, noting the beads of sweat on the man's forehead with a growing curiosity. Hiroji's eyes quickly flicked to the door. Kikyou turned around to follow his gaze. There, gathered at the entrance of the parlor were the lords and dukes of Veshrane.

"Miko-sama."

Kikyou quickly recognized the lord that addressed as Higurashi's second in command, Venkal. Kikyou disliked all of the lords in the council, but Lord Venkal was the one that she hated the most. A balding, chubby, man, with thinning, greasy hair, Venkal had a sneaky disposition, and always looked down on women with a sneer. A short time ago there had been a big argument about wither or not Higurashi should adopt a male heir. It had been quickly squashed, but Venkal had been a very high supporter for that cause.

"Yes, Venkal-sama?"

"If you would be so kind to bring Kagome-hime before us by mid-day. We need to talk to her about preparation for the Suitor Tournament. I know this is a dreadfully painful time for her however, and it pains me to do this,"

~Yeah, right.~ Kikyou thought sarcastically, as she glared at him haughtily. 

"There is the matter of succession and since the law concerning female rulers was never passed, it is crucial that we get this taken care of immediately."

Kikyou pursed her lips into a thin line as she glanced over at the crystal sundial. It was nearly midday. Damn. She hated to do this, but she probably didn't have much of a choice. She looked the lord straight in the eyes, taking great pleasure in the way that he twitched with discomfort.

"The Silver Star Conference Room, correct?" 

Venkal nodded.

"I'll make sure to have Kagome-hime there as soon as I can. When I left her she was still unconsc-"

Whatever Kikyou had been about to say was quickly cut off as a shrill scream cut through the air like a knife. A scream that everyone quickly registered as Kagome's.

Giving the chubby lord a final glare, in response to his arrogant smirk, Kikyou brushed passed him; and disappeared through the door with a swish of her miko robes.

~~~~

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!"

Kagome shuddered; ignoring Kikyou completely, as the last remnants of her dream lingered in her mind. Blood. There had been blood everywhere. Not just blood but also……limbs. Torn pieces of flesh and bone. A tear escaped down the princess's face. She had just stood there frozen why a dark-haired man had butchered her parents. Then he had moved towards her……that was when she had woken up screaming.

Kikyou looked at her life-long friend with worry. The look on Kagome's face was frightening. Her skin was as pale as the marble that decorated her dressing room, her ebony hair was thrown into disarray, wild and tangled…but the most disturbing thing was her eyes. Kagome's usually expressive, cheerful blue-gray eyes were blank. She turned her head slowly to look at Kikyou, and the miko felt her heart wrench. Those eyes……it was like she wasn't seeing anything.

"Kagome-sama?"

The young woman in question blinked once before recognition appeared in her cobalt orbs.

"Kikyou-san?"

Kikyou nodded, and touched her friend's arm.

"Hai, Kagome-sama."

Kagome stared at the miko for a few moments before she suddenly crumbled. Letting her emotions overcome her Kagome threw herself against Kikyou and let out all of her anguish. 

Kikyou wrapped her arms around Kagome, and rocked back and forth – patting the girl's head, murmuring words of comfort, as the girl sobbed. Crying out words that were unrecognizable.

~Those bastards. I can't believe they want Kagome-sama to go see them about marriage in this condition.~

Kikyou just sat there, rocking back and forth, until the sobs finally subsided.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hai, Kikyou-san?"

Kikyou winced at the emotionless tone of the princess's voice. Oh, how to go about doing this.

"W-well, the lords…t-they ant you to……" Kikyou's voice just trailed off as she looked at Kagome. There was no way that she could tell her, but if she didn't……

"They want to plan the Tournament don't they?"

Kikyou looked up at Kagome in surprise.

"Y-yes. I-I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head gently.

flashback

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"I want to remember to get married before anything happens to your father."

A 7-year-old Kagome gave her mother a quizzical expression.

"Why Mama? Boys are icky!"

Queen Megumi laughed quietly as she pulled her daughter into her lap. 

"Will you just promise me?"

Kagome frowned not fully understanding why her mother wanted her to marry some icky boy, but she just smiled. If she promised it would make her mother happy, and Kagome loved it when her mother was happy.

"Promise!"

end flashback

"It's ok. Somehow I had a feeling that this would happen." 

She smiled at Kikyou gently. 

"Come on, Kikyou-san. Help me get dressed, and then we'll head to the Silver Star Conference Room."

Kikyou couldn't help but stare at the princess in amazement. Where did that sudden burst of strength come from? The miko shook her head. Kagome had always been like that, now that she thought about it. She had always seemed to have a hidden strength that was saved for occasions such as this.

~~~~

The moment Kagome stepped inside the Silver Star Conference Room the guards stood at attention and the lords stood up in respect. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kikyou move and stand next to the doorway. One thing about Kikyou was that she knew her place, at least when in Kagome's presence. Taking a deep, yet shaky, breath Kagome accepted the hand that one of the younger lords offered her and was led to a chair. It didn't go unnoticed to her or Kikyou that it had been the Queen's chair that they had lead her to, not the king's chair – for that was a symbol of leadership; and all of the lords in the room made it very obvious that they would never allow her to take the throne.

As she gazed around at them she noticed a cross between pity and determination in their gazes. One thing was for sure, they had accepted her as her father's heir, but they would never accept her as a leader.

"Kagome-hime."

Kagome turned her regal gaze to Lord Venkal. 

"Yes, Venkal-sama?"

"I am sure you know why you are here."

Kagome merely nodded.

"To prepare for the Suitor Tournament."

Venkal sneered mentally. That was one thing he had always hated about this princess. She was too smart, and too headstrong for her own good. ~Hmph, why couldn't the killer have killed this bitch instead of the king?~

"Actually, hime-sama," A lord to Kagome's right spoke up, "We asked you here so we could get your permission to proceed with the preparations."

If Kagome was surprised she didn't show it. Instead she merely nodded.

"Of course, after all we must do what is best for the kingdom."

If Venkal thought he could get away with it he would have grinned madly with victory.

~After all,~ Kagome thought sadly, as she got up to leave with Kikyou (for it was obvious that neither of them was really wanted in the room,) ~this is all I can do as my duty to the crown.~

A/N: Ok, the ending kinda sux 'cause I was in a rush to get it out. Hope ya like. Just a side note: some of the characters seem like they might have a big part to play (like Venkal and Kikyou), but they don't I just wanted to give them a little more character. Actually the character for Venkal came from a character that I created in one of my original pieces, Human Passion. (His name comes from the dragon messenger in Dragon Anger.) What do you guys think of Kikyou? It was so-

(Author stops insane rambles as the bottom of the ground opens up, and out pops Kikyou.)

Kikyou: Zel no miko you will come with me…to hell.

Zel no miko: Been there, done that. Its called high school. Besides I thought that privilege was reserved for Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha: HEY!)

Kikyou: *drops the dramatics* How dare you make me be nice to that bitch!

(Kagome: HEY!)

Zel no miko: Bitch? I was under the impression that that was your job. *Ignores cheering in the background* Well, Kikyou come with me.

Kikyou: Why?

Zel no miko: *glares* Do have any idea how hard it was to make you NICE!? Therefore **I'm** taking **you** to hell.

Kikyou: *smirk* I'm already there. 

Zel no miko: I know. *evil laugh*

(Kikyou suddenly becomes afraid. Very afraid.)

Ok, anyway hope ya peeps like. *puppy eyes* Could I please get 13 reviews to update? I'll………I'll let you ask three questions (each) about what happens in the fic. Onegai! So r/r. Ja ne!


	3. The Night Before The Tournament

Night slowly fell over Shikon. The members of the council had wanted the Tournament to be done and over with before nightfall. (And the marriage too for that matter) However, with a large amount of coaxing from Captain Hiroji (and many members of his guard), it was delayed on the pretext that they would allow the kingdom some time to mourn. By the time Veshrane had coated in a blanket of darkness all of the various cities, and whatnot, had been informed of the death of King Higurashi. If any of the members of the council had once considered their subjects feelings instead of fretting over getting a king then they might have given them a couple of days to mourn. 

In the local taverns many a drunken man, while flirting with the bar wenches, would howl loudly about the injustice of it all. They were supposed to pay a small fee that would go towards the king's funeral, and now they were also expected to pay a tax so that their lord could buy the future king a gift.

In a dark corner of a tavern in Shikon a man sat drinking quietly. A few wisps of hair escaped from his head, and if someone stopped to inspect it they would discover what an odd shade of silver it was. The young man glanced out to look at the moon. It was almost time to go and meet the others so that they could plan the attack. His oddly amber gaze shifted down to his drink, and he couldn't help but feel a great amount of pity for Kagome-hime.

When he was a little boy, the silver-haired man had met King Higurashi. He had been a very kind man, and until recently Veshrane had benefited from it.

~Keh, of course those bastards would take advantage of it as soon as possible. Not even allowing the proper mourning period.~

His thoughts trailed over to Kagome-hime. He had heard a great deal about her. She was supposed to be very exquisite. 

~I wonder how she's holding up.~ The man stood up and made his way to the local inn. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one. Granted he had never seen their corpse, but still……it was hard. He could only imagine what a wreck the princess must be in.

~~~~

It was the sound of cries of fear and moaning that woke Kikyou up that night. Kikyou blinked sleepily partially surprised at how hard it was to open her eyes. ~Hmm. Probably from yesterday's events.~ 

Not making a sound, Kikyou sat up on the couch that she was sleeping on in Kagome's room. Through her experience of when Kagome's mother had died Kikyou had learned not to leave the princess alone until she had somewhat recovered. Although she kept a small smile plastered to her face most of the time (much to the council's displeasure Kagome did have to make some decisions concerning the Tournament and such.) the façade had crumbled the moment she had stepped into the room. Kikyou had let the princess cry herself to sleep, as she went to gather some things from her room.

She would make sure to keep Kagome company and to offer comfort until the marriage ceremony was over. Then that would be the job of her new husband. There had been many a time when the miko would feel just a twinge of jealousy, but now when she looked at her and what the outcome of tomorrow would be……well, the miko couldn't help but feel sympathy. If she found a suitor to her liking before her father had died then things might have been different……but now……it didn't matter who she wanted. The man who won the tournament tomorrow would be the one that would be bound to her……

Kikyou got up moved and sat in the chair next to Kagome's bed. One thing that she had learned was that whenever Kagome had these nightmares no amount of prodding could wake her up.

~'Until death do us part…' Kagome-sama I hope the winner for tomorrow is kind. After what has happened you deserve happiness. Good luck.~

Kagome up with a gasp, a scream, and a sob as she frantically broke free of her nightmare.

"Kagome-sama?"

The princess turned her head, slightly dazed, as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"Ki-Kikyou-san?"

The dark-haired miko put a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"What was it about this time?"

"It was the same dream." Kagome managed to get out through the sobs. "There was man with dark hair. I-I watched him kill Mama, a-and then he…he…! Oh, Kikyou-san! It was just like how I found Mama!"

Kikyou hugged the princess, knowing that the only thing that she could really do for her was be there for her, and try to get Kagome to talk.

"T-then he moved towards chichi-ue. I tried to move and warn chichi-ue, but I couldn't move! I couldn't do anything!" The tears started to fall harder. T-then he…!" Kagome couldn't even start to describe what the man in her dreams had done to her father. It was just to horrifying to describe. "Then he stopped, and he headed towards me…"

Kikyou smoothed Kagome's hair, trying to bring the young woman some level of comfort, no matter how small. 

"What happened next, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome pushed away and shook her head. 

"After that I woke up……Kikyou-san, I'm scared."

Kikyou looked at Kagome in surprise. Was she really this terrified? Did her father's death scar her that much? 

"Of, what, Kagome-sama?"

"I'm scared of what will happen after ceremony. What if he's like Lord Venkal, and abusive? What will I do? How will I survive? Kikyou-san, I……"

Kikyou smiled gently at the princess, although Kagome's fears were just the opposite of what the miko had been imagining, they were justifiable. If the new king did indeed turn out to be abusive there was nothing that could be done about it. A guard could find Kagome's lifeless body in a ditch one day, and they could be obvious evidence on who killed her, and they couldn't do anything about that. Kikyou shook herself mentally. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such things! She needed to stay strong and optimistic for the last of the Higurashis.

Kikyou laid one of her hands one Kagome's in a gesture of comfort.

"Don't worry Kagome-sama. Everything will turn out all right, and remember," 

Kagome looked at Kikyou quizzically.

"You'll always have me. Look! We've been friends since we were kids! There is no way I could abandon you now. Especially, after all that has happened!"

The dark-haired royal smiled weakly,

"Arigatou, Kikyou-san."

The miko just smiled. 

"Your welcome, Kagome-sama. Now try and get some sleep. I'll be on the couch over there if you need anything, ok? Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi, Kikyou-san."

~~~~

A dark-haired man, very similar to the one that constantly invaded Kagome's dreams, stared at a silver framed mirror held by a very pale looking, little girl. The man's lips curled up into an evil grin. The pitiful rebels. So they really believed that they could stop him. 

"Ku, ku, ku. Those fools. I'll make sure that they can't get anywhere near the palace tomorrow night." He turned his attention to the window. "That will be all Kanna."

The pale, white-haired girl bowed and left taking her mirror with her.

So the two fool sons of Inutaisho truly believed that they could get into the palace so easily? This was certainly going to be amusing. By this time tomorrow he would be the King of Veshrane. He would have one of the most powerful armies in the world at his disposal. When those pathetic rebels realized that it would be impossible to enter the palace they would retreat only to find Shikon surrounded by guards and that would be the end of the pathetic rebellion. 

Now this man was of they typically arrogant sort. He believed that the two sons on Inutaisho would undoubtedly follow in their father's footsteps when it came to battle. Inutaisho had been a brilliant man but a poor strategist. If a battle plan didn't work out the way he wanted it to then he would retreat, believing that was his only option.

Now what this man didn't know was that the two sons were nothing like their father. The elder full of a calm, if somewhat cold, regality. The younger with a hotheaded temper. In those concepts the two brothers were just like their father. However, unlike their father they would never retreat. Both of them had their own set of allies who were constantly by their sides and always giving the two advice during the heat of battle. (That and they were to full of pride to retreat.)

Yes, if this man had bothered to read any of the reports the commanders from his army or to listen to his 'council' then he would have noticed that the two brothers are nothing like their father. The man was too confident about winning the prize of tomorrow's tournament, Kagome-hime. The fact that the rebels might succeed was far from his mind. Yes, very far indeed.

A/N: Ok, I know the end of the last scene was kinda boring, but I wanted to give you some background information on Inutaisho and his sons, k?……………*sweatdrops* Jeez, I didn't expect to get so many reviews about Sess/Kag pairings. Hate to disappoint peeps, but the people (yes, people) that Kagome will be pairing with will be her new husband (your all gunna kill me for this) and Inuyasha. I've never really written Fluffy as a major character in my stories……if I ever do though there will defiantly be some love conflict. Gomen on another short chapter. Couldn't think of much more to put up. After all what more could happen in the night. Please R/R. 30 needed for next time, k?


	4. And So The Tournament Begins!

A/N: To Emily: DOMO ARIGATOU!!!!!! You are the 30th reviewer! Thanx to you I can update!!!! Now as to answer your question about Kikyou's backstabbing………do you have an email? If so send it to me.

Kikyou bore her gray-eyed gaze into the young lord that stood before her. She didn't know his name, but she really didn't care. He could have been the nicest person in the world and the miko still wouldn't have cared. He was one of **them**, one of the horrible lords that was forcing her best friend to go through with this. They hadn't even given the princess, never mind the kingdom, proper time to mourn. As Kikyou's train of thought continued in this direction her gaze grew steadily darker. 

The young lord turned around nervously only to catch Kikyou glaring at him like he was the devil. He gulped nervously and fidgeted, wishing desperately that the doors would open and they could step outside. The miko's stare was certainly unnerving.

Kikyou's calm expression faltered for a minute, and her lips curled upwards in a small smile. Pleased, that she had nearly scared the wits out of this young lord, she then proceeded to turn her attention to the other, bent on scaring all of the lords with her dark glare. 

The council members, Kagome, and Kikyou were patiently waiting for all of the contestants to be assembled and the guards to lead them out. The roar of the crowds could be heard, even through the thick marble doors. Despite the fact that their leader had just died, all of the citizens of Shikon were thrilled to be able to witness the Suitor Tournament. The Tournament was always a huge, and very rare, event. Even people who lived miles away from the capital would travel and try to make it. However, many where disappointed that when they were turned away at the doors due to the lack of seating.

~~~~

Princess Kagome stood stiffly next to Lord Venkal as she patiently waited for door to open. Out of the corner of her eye she say a very peculiar expression on Captain Hiroji's face. Kagome quickly recognized it as a look of exasperation; after all it had been an expression that she had seen on her father's face many times as a child. Kagome couldn't risk stealing a glance behind her when the council was surrounding her. Only God knows what they would interpret such an action as. Besides she didn't need to turn around to know what was happening. 

One of Kikyou's favorite pastimes was sending the younger members of the council her death glares. The reaction that the miko always got was quite amusing. Kikyou had always tried to get the same reaction out of the older lords, but it never seemed to work. _Probably because those bastards are too stuck up_ was one thing that Kikyou was famous of saying about the council members.

Kagome stifled a giggle, and struggled to keep the solemn expression on her face. Although she was still consumed with grief (~ and I probably always will be.~ she concluded silently.) some of Kikyou's habits would cause her to smile. It was then when the princess would momentarily forget all of the sadness in her life.

"Hime-sama."

Kagome shook herself mentally, and nodded at Hiroji, who now stood in front of her. Nodding graciously, she accepted his hand and walked through the now opened doors, and into the blinding sunlight.

~~~~

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, pushed his way through the thick crowd of civilians as he concentrated on reaching his brother, Sesshoumaru, who stood out in the crowd like the moon in the night sky. Pushing roughly passed a lithe woman (who was promptly being asked to bear a certain someone's child) he joined his companions: Sango – a rather tall, dark-haired women (who was currently absent), Miroku – a perverted houshi, and, of course, his brother, Sesshoumaru – tall, arrogant, and leader of the rebellion. The silver-haired hanyou didn't need to ask where his two human companions where. They soon appeared. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the red handprint that seemed to be indented in Miroku's face. 

"What did he do this time, Sango?" 

A muscle twitched in Sango's jaw as she set her mouth closed firmly before answering.

"What do you think?! HOUSHI-sama," Sango rather loudly stressed the word houshi. "just asked another woman to bear his child!! Kami-sama, and we're here on a mission!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, his generally expressionless façade slipping for a moment, before speaking. 

"Oh, and I suppose it's ok for him to grope women when we're back at the base?"

Sango's only reply was to shot daggers at the ex-prince. Her red face only gained more in color when she felt a familiar caress of her rear. Inuyasha had to keep from sniggering. Sango turned her angry gaze back on the houshi before upper-cutting him into a massive stone pillar. 

The various spectators watched this, mildly amused, and turned their attention back to the arena when Miroku jumped back only seconds after the impact.

"But S~ango! You know you're the only one for me!"

Inuyasha didn't think it was possible, but Sango's face turned several shades redder. A slight twitch was the only indication on how embarrassed the girl was, and Miroku should have taken it as a hint to back off. However, Miroku, being Miroku, laid his hand on her hip. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha quickly looked away as Sango proceeded to pummel the unfortunate houshi.

Stepping away from Miroku's currently unconscious form Sango joined the two silver-haired men briefly giving them both glares of warning to keep their mouths shut.

The small band of rebels, minus Miroku, turned their attention to the podium made of gold and crystal as the crowd let up a huge roar. As Inuyasha and the others (Miroku was know conscious) watched a guard decked in silver armor and a scarlet cloak approach the edge of the podium, and held out his arm, motioning for the crowd settling down. The crowd settled down somewhat when the man started to speak.

"People of Veshrane! I thank you for coming to this momentous occasion. On the very rare event a female heir is not wed by the time she succeeds the throne, as you all know the Suitor Tournament must take place…" The guard paused a moment when any noise from the arena died done completely. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All the people were, most likely, thinking about their dearly departed king. "Now!" The guard projected his voice over the arena once again trying to rid it of the sudden somber mood. "In a few minutes the tournament will begin. All of those participating in the first battle please assemble and the rest of the contestants will sit move aside and allow them plenty of space."

Inuyasha sweatdropped. ~That sounded stupid.~

As he and the others watched the guard disappeared and out came the council. Inuyasha kehed. He still remembered what his father's council had been like. What, were these pigs fuckin' copied? They all looked the same. Greedy bastards without an inch of compassion. He turned his head in disgust. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Sango and Miroku had been able to get seats very close to the podium. At the moment he was silently cursing. Seeing those lords had dredged up some VERY painful childhood memories……

It wasn't until murmurs rippled through the crowd did Inuyasha look back up. What he saw made his breath hitch in his throat. The quiet whispers went through the crowd like a wave, but Inuyasha didn't pay any attention. All of his attention was focused on the young woman who had just come into view. Taking the hand of the guard that had spoken previously, Princess Kagome stepped onto the podium. Her glossy, black hair was done up in a wave of curls with two delicate tendrils framing her slender face. The silver tiara that sat nestled in her curls was easily visible against the black tresses. Her dress was a simple, pale blue embroiled with diamonds and pearls. The princess held herself up with a certain pride as settled into her seat. In short, she was the most exquisite thing Inuyasha had ever laid eyes on. ~So the rumors are true.~ The only thing that really ruined the picture were her eyes, he noticed with a frown. Even though their seats were close enough to give them a clear view of the podium it still wasn't close enough for him to see what color her eyes where, but he didn't care. For some reason he felt like someone just tore his heart when he say the dead, expressionless look in her eyes as she surveyed the arena calmly from the Queen's Throne. 

Inuyasha didn't know how long he stood their gawking at the princess, while a blush found it's way onto his cheeks, but it wasn't until Miroku bopped him in the head.

"Now, Inuyasha, it isn't polite to stare at ladies in such a way. Especially one of such high stature." 

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze to see Miroku grinning at him like an idiot, and his brother giving him one of his rare smiles. Inuyasha reddened somewhat before sitting down with a 'Keh!', but not before bonking Miroku on the head. Sango just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

~Still, ~ Inuyasha turned his attention back on the princess, ~when I look at her she seems so vulnerable. This feeling…it's like I just want to protect her…~

Inuyasha's amber gaze fell on Naraku's form, as the dark-haired man polished his sword from the sidelines. His clawed hands curled into a tight fist when he noticed the triumphant gaze he was giving the princess, like she was some prize that he had already won.

~I promise Kagome-hime. I'll protect you from him. I won't let that bastard hurt you any more. ~

~~~~

Naraku smirked when he saw the two silver-haired figures among the sea of black. So they were here to see if he won, eh?

~This is going to be too easy. ~ He thought, arrogantly, as he gazed at the princess. ~I get the kingdom of Veshrane and it's beautiful princess in one fell swoop. With the help of Kanna's mirror my victory in eminent, and with her father's death so soon Kagome-hime will gladly give into my......needs.~ 

~Yes, it's been a long journey, but things couldn't be going smoother. ~

A/N: Ok, I know this all seemed a little anticlimactic, but this chapter was basically just to actually introduce the name of the 'mysterious' characters. (Although, I'm sure, by now you know who they are; and if you don't……………………………Ok, maybe I was putting the Inu/Kag relationship on a little thick. *sarcasm* Gee, I wonder who Kagome is gunna end up with? Don't forget to read and review I need………40 reviews, k?


	5. Veshrane's New King

The clash of blades echoed throughout the arena. Even above the roars of the crowd the sound of metal against could still be heard. Inuyasha sneaked a glance at his companions. Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango were watching the tournament with calm, if somewhat slightly disinterested, expressions on their faces. However, Inuyasha was feeling anything but calm. He gripped the hilt of his katana with one hand, Tessaiga, so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. The other hand was clenched in a tight fist, his claws biting into his skin until they finally drew blood.

When the coppery scent of blood reached his nose Sesshoumaru's amber gaze flickered over to the taunt form of his brother. His attention was back on the battlefield when he spoke.

"Inuyasha, what are you preparing to do?"

Sango and Miroku looked over at their hanyou friend in surprise. Inuyasha blinked in sudden surprise when the tension seemed to leave him at his brother's cool voice. Slightly dazed, he suddenly realized that he was practically ready to haul himself over the edge and into the arena. He slowly removed his hand from Tessaiga and sat back down ignoring the many stares that he was getting from fellow spectators and his friends.

Inuyasha gripped the bench as he attempted to calm down his anger somewhat. Sango bit back a gasp when his eyes flashed from a honey gold to a dark scarlet.

Miroku gripped his staff tightly, causing the brass rings to jingle slightly. 

"Inuyasha." He said, softly," You need to calm down. We know how much you hate Naraku, but turning into a full-fledged youkai right now is not the answer!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. His eyes darted around the arena trying to find something else to concentrate on before he let his instincts get a hold of him. His gaze, once again, landed on Princess Kagome. He took a deep breath, and all his anger left. Something about looking at this princess seemed to calm him down.

~I wonder what her scent is like. ~

He felt Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru's eyes on him and prayed that they wouldn't tease him for staring at her.

They didn't.

~~~~

Sesshoumaru studied his half-brother for a moment before returning his attention to the duel. That had been a close call. If Inuyasha had turned youkai in the arena…… Sesshoumaru kept his stoic expression as he sorted through the numerous possibilities. They all ended with the same result, if Inuyasha had fully given into his instincts it would have been the end of their rebellion and revenge.

The youkai's amber gaze flickered towards Princess Kagome for a brief moment. She was the one, he just knew it. She was the one that Inuyasha wanted as his mate. Human's called it love at first sight, but for youkai it was an instinct. Only Inuyasha's destined mate could calm the hanyou down so quickly.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru wanted more then anything to succeed in killing Naraku. This time, however, it wasn't for his father. This princess could, most likely, calm his brother's youkai blood; and if they managed to kill Naraku and gain back their kingdom then Inuyasha would have a chance of competing in the next tournament to win the fair Kagome's hand.

~~~~

Kikyou sat next to Kagome, her ever-calm expression on her face. She glanced over at the princess and wasn't to surprised to see a similar expression on the girl's face. Over the years the girls had been to many different tournaments, very similar to this one, and they never really had any interest in them. 

~But this one is different. ~ Kikyou thought. ~The outcome of this tournament determines Kagome-sama's future. ~ She let out a slightly bored sigh.

All of a sudden, the crowd let out a roar. The dark- haired man from the……(was it the Kashete Territories?) had just won a battle. 

~Who cares? ~ The miko thought with a scoff. ~They're all the same. It doesn't matter where they're from. ~ 

Kikyou leaned back with an uncharacteristic sigh. She had been doing a lot of things that were out character lately, now that she thought about it. It wasn't so surprising really. Her best friend's father was dead. So of course, she was allowed to do things that she normally wouldn't.

~Esapecially with bastard like those of the council. ~ She thought irritably.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Kikyou blinked once to find herself staring into the most peculiar shade of green eyes that she had ever seen. With a second dazed blink Kikyou realized that she was staring into the face of one of the servant boys.

Normally, Kikyou would have reacted with a sneer, but there was something about this boy…… It wasn't that there was anything special about this boy's appearance. The boy was of fairly average height, with rather untidy, sandy hair.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Kikyou shook herself mentally, and forced herself to concentrate.

"Yes?"

"Would you like a drink?"

The dark-haired woman looked down to see what was in the boy's hand, and realized that he was one of the one's that was offering drinks to the nobles observing the event. Kikyou did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She nodded, pointing at the nearest goblet.

The boy handed her the goblet and left. The miko quickly downed it's contents, not really caring what the drink was. Then she did the most uncharacteristic thing she had done all day.

She blushed.

~~~~

Naraku watched on passively as another man fell to the sword of some lord. It really didn't matter who this person was, and he really wasn't even worried about the fact that the man seemed to be a superb swordsman. The man was just another obstacle.

As the name of the Kashete Territories was called Naraku grinned. So now he was fighting the man that was his greatest obstacle. He glanced to his right. Fortunately, anyone who fought for the princess's hand was allowed to bring servants. He was the only one that had brought a girl and a woman. The other lords that were partaking in the tournament laughed at him.

Fine let them laugh.

Who would be the one that was laughing when all of this was over with?

Naraku caught Kanna's eye and the girl instantly got to work in helping her master. The silver-framed mirror in her hand pulsed, but nobody noticed. No one cared about the two women who stood by the sidelines. 

The crowd let out another roar as Naraku stepped onto the battlefield to face his opponent.

~~~~

The crowd let out another excited roar, but Kagome didn't really take any notice. The man who was stepping onto the battlefield was just another warrior lord from some minor kingdom with big ambitions. She watched the battle take place with a glazed over look in her eye. This was the last fight. Whoever won this fight would own her.

Blinking once, Kagome decided that she might as well show a little interest. At least take a look at one of the men that was going to be her future husband. The man, a male with a shock of brilliant red hair, who had won nearly all of the last battles, was fighting a new opponent. His opponent was a man with curly, dark hair. Kagome was too high up to get a really good look at this new warrior, but somehow something about this man chilled her to the core. 

She didn't why, but all of a sudden she was praying to any God she knew that the man with the black-haired noble would NOT win. Anyone can imagine her dismay when the red hair man suddenly froze. This gave his opponent a chance to rush in.

There was a sudden clash of metal against metal and the red-haired man's sword went flying. The arena was stunned into silence, and Kagome felt her stomach drop. A ripple of murmurs went through the crowd before it erupted into cheers. The victor sheathed his sword, and turned to face the podium. He flashed Kagome a brilliantly arrogant smile, and followed Hiroji to the podium.

~~~~

Once again Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists, drawing blood. 

~Kuso! That bastard won! He would get……he would get to………~ In spite of himself Inuyasha couldn't stop the wave of red-hot anger that filled his every being. 

When the smell of blood filled the silver-haired youkai's nose yet again, Sesshoumaru quickly stood up.

"It's time to go." He muttered quietly. 

Sango and Miroku didn't say anything, but merely stood up and followed his lead. 

Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge the fact that his brother had spoken. He just continued to watch Naraku with the most hateful expression. Once again, almost on instinct, the hanyou made his way towards the edge. Once again, he put his hand on the bar and attempted to haul him self into the center of the arena. If Miroku hadn't put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder he probably would have.

"Come on, Inuyasha." The houshi whispered. "Wait until tonight. I know how you feel-"

"No you don't." the hanyou growled.

Miroku shook his head, and resisted the urge to bop Inuyasha over the head. Sometimes Inuyasha could be so infuriating! But he knew that if he was to do that, that little act might be the one thing needed to send the hanyou over the edge.

"But still……just wait until tonight. You can take out all of your frustrations tonight."

Letting another growl, Inuyasha whirled around and followed his rebel friends out of the arena. 

~~~~

"Your Majesty?"

Kagome looked up at Hiroji. Behind him was a young man with dark hair. The winner of the tournament.

"Yes, Captain?"

"May I introduce Naraku, the leader of the Hitomi Tribe, and the winner of the tournament." Hiroji bowed, introducing the man, and then walking away to pronounce the winner. 

Kagome suppressed the urge to shudder as she felt this…Naraku's eyes travel the length of her body.

"Greetings Kagome-hime……or should I say my Queen?"

Kagome forced herself to smile. She had to play the part properly. If she didn't who knows what would happen tonight.

"Whatever pleases you, Naraku-sama." 

She offered the man her hand; and Naraku took it gladly, brushing his lips lightly over Kagome's hand.

"I look forward to tonight." Naraku said in a voice that made Kagome's skin crawl as she reclaimed her hand.

Kagome merely nodded, suppressing the urge to cry. He was it? This was the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with? 

Kikyou was automatically by Kagome's side, sensing the woman's distress. Something about this man gave the miko the creeps, and she wanted to get her friend away from him as soon as possible. 

"Excuse me, Naraku-sama." 

Naraku merely stared at Kikyou coldly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kagome-sama's lady-in-waiting, Kikyou. Now I am sure my lady is very tired from the day's events. I-"

"Well, I believe that would be for your lady to decide." Naraku sneered.

Both Kikyou and Naraku turned to Kagome expectantly.

"Actually, Naraku-sama I do feel a bit faint. If it please you, I would like to retire to my-" Kagome paused, suddenly realizing that she no longer had the luxury of having her own rooms. She would now share them (~Oh my god, I have to share my bed with him! ~) with this…this man. "Excuse did I say my? I meant our rooms. I would much like to take a rest before the ceremony tonight."

Naraku smirked slightly at the sudden correction. He bowed slightly.

"As my lady wishes."

A/N: EWWWWW!!!!!!! Doesn't that just make your skin crawl?! Imagine having to share a bed with Naraku? *shudders* Ok, who do you think the boy Kikyou developed a crush on is? Tell me in your reviews. BTW – I apologize ahead of time about what happens in the next chapter. The title should give it away. Poor Inu-chan! Hang on, Inu-chan! You'll get your revenge!

Inuyasha: *bops zel no miko on the head* Don't call me Inu-chan! *pauses* Oh well. At least I'll get my revenge.

Zel no miko: Although not as soon as you may think.

Inuyasha: WHAT?! *cocks head* What was that sound?

Zel no miko: *looks nervously over at the room Kikyou is locked in* Oh nothing! Hey! Don't you think you should go? I hear Naraku is after another Shikon shard.

Inuyasha: That bastard! *dashes off*

Ok, anyway I want……55 reviews. BTW – Thanx for those of you who reviewed. I got 4 more reviews then I asked for! Well, talk to ya peeps later! Ja ne!


	6. To Seal With A Kiss

A/N: Before you whip out the sacred sword kamui-san please take into consideration that they are married, k? It will only happen once, k? To make up for it I'll put her with Inu-chan!

"This," Captain Hiroji pointed at Kagome's rooms, "are yours and Kagome-hime's quarters. I apologize, but you are not allowed to see the princess or step a foot inside her room until **after** the crowning ceremony. After the ceremony you are allowed to spend all of the time that you want with the princess."

Naraku merely smiled and nodded. To him it really didn't matter if he was allowed to see the princess at the moment or not. He was a patient man. After all he had waited 10 years for this day. The day when he would claim Kagome as his, and rule over one of the largest kingdoms in the world.

"That's perfectly fine Captain. I just have one question."

Hiroji nodded for Naraku to continue.

"Kagome's lady-in-waiting, what was her name………Kikyou?"

Hiroji nodded again, knowing fully well where Naraku was going with this, and not liking it one bit.

"Well after the ceremony I do not want her anywhere near my future wife with," Naraku continued, when Hiroji opened his mouth to speak, "the exception of formal occasions. However, I will allow her to help Kagome dress, but only under my supervision."

Hiroji frowned mentally. When he had first meet Naraku he had a really bad feeling about the man, but had just brushed it off. Now he was REALLY disliking his future king. What kind of sick bastard watches a lady-in-waiting dress her queen? ~But, ~ The captain thought, on an afterthought. ~What can I do about it? He will be king, and after the ceremony what he says goes. ~

Hiroji bowed.

"As you wish Naraku-sama. I will speak to Kikyou-sama personally, myself."

"Kikyou-sama? What kind of status does this woman have?" Naraku frowned, the disdain evident in his voice.

"Before Higurashi-sama passed away, Kikyou-sama was just under Kagome-hime. After all, she is a miko with extraordinary powers."

Naraku frowned. That meant that this Kikyou bitch would have quarters on this floor. Well, that wouldn't do.

"I want this Kikyou stripped of her title immediately."

Hiroji stiffened. The man wasn't even king yet, and he was already giving out orders.

"I apologize Naraku-sama, but Kikyou-sama's title was given to her by the late Higurashi. Unfortunately, none is allowed to overrule the will of a deceased king."

Naraku swore mentally, and his expression darkened considerably.

"However, if you would like" Hiroji said quickly, not liking the suddenly evil expression on the lord's face, "I can see to it that Kikyou-sama is moved down to the servant's level."

Naraku nodded, suddenly pleased.

"See to it that you do. Now Captain why don't you show me to where I need to prepare for the ceremony?"

"This way." Hiroji gestured, and he led Naraku down a winding staircase.

~~~~

Kagome's own reflection stared back at herself as she sat in front of her vanity mirror. Kikyou had long since left, after helping Kagome get ready for the ceremony. She rubbed the silky fabric of her dress between her fingers. Gods, was this really happening to her? 

In a few moments the Inner Guard would come and escort her to the Juvane Room. Once there she would have to trade vows with that……man……and then they would proceed to the Throne Room to publicly crown Naraku as their new leader.

Kagome but her lip to prevent herself from crying. Her life, the life that she had known as a child, was truly over. The moment she said her vows she would be tied to Naraku.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, and forced herself not to cry. It would ruin her makeup, and there simply wasn't any time for Kikyou to redo it. She glanced down at her dress. She had never seen a simpler gown before in her life. It was simple and white, with a low scoop neck. The sleeves were long and lined with silver. A thick golden cord tied around her waist completed her outfit. Her golden crown was the same one that her father had forced her to wear at balls. The slender metal curved around the rubies and diamonds. 

She wouldn't get a new crown. Her new husband would, but she wouldn't. After all she was just a woman, and somehow, for the first time in her life, Kagome was finally beginning to understand what it meant.

~~~~

Kikyou sat in her room, and couldn't help but feel a little depressed. Things were going to be different from here on out, of that she was sure of. This Naraku, he didn't like her, not one bit. She had seen it in his gaze. The sneer when she appeared by Kagome's side. The tone of his voice.

Kikyou shook her head. Veshrane was heading towards dark times. She would be lucky if she would even be allowed to keep her status anymore. The miko shook herself mentally. No! There was nothing Naraku could do about her status! It had been proclaimed by King Higurashi, and proclamations made by deceased kings could never be broken. She would not go back to living the life of a peasant.

The sudden knocking on her door broke Kikyou out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Kikyou-sama?" Captain Hiroji stepped in, his expression solemn. "We need to talk."

~~~~

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the little dark-haired girl that was tugging at his sleeve.

"How long is Inuyasha onii-chan going to be like that?" She asked, pointing a chubby finger at where Inuyasha stood, sulking.

"That's a very good question Rin." The youkai said picking up the little girl, much to her delight.

"Rin wants to make Inuyasha onii-chan feel better."

In spite of himself, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. He was rarely this affectionate with anyone. (~It's a miracle that Asami and I have been together this long.~ He thought, his eyes softening a bit as he thought about his mate.) Yet, there was something about this little Rin that brought out the best in him. Although the youkai preferred that the girl hadn't come with them, he had finally given in due to the girl's insistent begging, and Shippou and Kohaku promising to keep and eye on her. 

~Of course, everyone knows the reason why those two want to keep an eye on her. ~

It wasn't a big secret that both boys had crushes on Rin. After all, the three of them where the same age so why wouldn't they? 

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he approached his brother. It had been against his better judgment to bring any children actually, but Shippou and Kohaku had proved to be very useful in battle.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shot his elder brother a glare, irritated that the youkai had interrupted his brooding time. His eyes, however, softened somewhat when he saw Rin. Both men had come to look at the little servant girl like a sister. They were both very protective of her, and (in Inuyasha's case, anyway) would growl at Shippou and Kohaku constantly.

"What?" The hanyou asked gruffly.

"Come. Houjou will be here soon, and we still have to organize some of parts of the attack. You, Sango, and Miroku will be attacking Naraku."

Inuyasha smirked as he followed his brother up the stairs of the inn.

Rin, on her part, stayed quiet. She hated killing. It didn't matter who it was, but she always hated it when her onii-chans talked about killing.

~~~~

"HE WHAT?!"

Hiroji winced at the volume of Kikyou's shriek. She shot him her famous glare of death, and he winced. It wasn't that he blamed her. Hell, if he could help it the guard would have it so the miko stayed on this floor, but orders where orders………

"This order won't be in effect until after the ceremony. So after the ceremony, I will send some servants to help you bring down your things."

Kikyou response was a growl.

Sighing mentally, the captain bowed and left the room. 

Once alone, Kikyou slammed a fist on the ground.

~Damn that bastard! How dare he do this! This is going to be the time when Kagome-sama needs me the most! ~

Fuming, the miko headed down the spiral stairs and to the Throne Room. At least she could offer her friend some support during these formal occasions.

~~~~ 

Naraku could barely keep his smirk of triumph off of his face. She was finally his. He glanced over at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She looked absolutely perfect. So pure. So demure. He watched her as she bowed before the priest repeating her words of promise to her new husband.

There was pause as Kagome stepped next to Naraku, and took I deep breath. Shivering slightly, the princess looked into his eyes before she spoke

"Naraku-sama, you are the winner of the Suitor Tournament. I recognize that fact, and as heir to the Veshranean throne I accept you as my king. As a gift to my new lord I give to thee my life, freedom, and body."

~But never love. ~ Kagome thought sadly as Naraku, now King of Veshrane, placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. ~For that will be something that I never have, ne? ~

Somehow Kagome felt oddly separated from everything that was happening. As Naraku cupped her chin and leaned to for a kiss, a kiss that would seal the contract, she felt as if she was just an observer. A random person that was watching this happen to someone else. 

~This is why you wanted me to be married before chichi-ue died isn't it, Mama? You just wanted me to be happy. ~ She thought as she forced herself to respond to the kiss.

~Gomen ne, Mama. I didn't understand. ~

A/N: Ok, I wasn't going to stop here originally, but I think it fits. BTW-The name of the next of the next chapter is I give to thee my life, freedom, and body. (Yes I know that is the words that Kagome used in this chapter, but I think it's fits with the next chapter.) Should I add, but never my love? Tell me in your reviews. Ugh, the wedding scene was hard to write. It probably would have been easier if it was Inu-chan. BTW – Thanx to all of you lovely reviewers the last chap got 15 reviews!!!! I want 70 for the next chapter, ok? Ja ne!


	7. I Give To Thee My Life, Freedom, And Bod...

A/N: **Please read this one!!!** Before I begin this chapter let me take a moment to address a serious issue. I was talking to one of my reviews yesterday (who is now my beta reader ^^), and we were talking about wither or not what happens between Kagome and Naraku is considered rape. When I started writing this story I had no intention of putting any rape in it whatsoever. What Naraku does CAN be considered rape, which I really regret. For those of you who find rape disgusting and offensive (who doesn't) and hate to read it, let me tell you this. I don't go into big detail with the 'rape' in this chapter. It just has to do with a few touches and then the chapter ends. However, the fact that they had sex still is in it. For the fact that this will (most likely) disgust a lot of reviewers I beg of you, please don't stop reading. If you want to flame me for this chapter (and possibly the next) please email me. Normally, I wouldn't care, but this one time I would really appreciate it if it was done private, k? *reads over A/N* Gagh! That's long! Sorry about that and on with the fic!

The room was crowded, very crowded, and when people like Inuyasha was in a room like that they tended to get angry. Yes, Inuyasha, the hanyou famous for his lack of temper, was very angry, and most likely would have exploded if Miroku hadn't intervened. The houshi had knocked the hanyou into unconsciousness, much to everyone's relief. Of course, this unconsciousness was only temporally, but hopefully by the time he woke up their messenger would be there. 

The room that the rebels had paid for was of decent size. It just when there were three youkai, one hanyou, a kitsune cub, and seven humans in rooms like this things tended to get a little bit crowded.

Time passed on, and Inuyasha eventually woke up, much to everyone's annoyance. He had woken up to find little Shippou on his stomach. One of Shikon City's taverns bar wenches was actually a part of the little group. Her sole importance being leading the small force in and out of the city unnoticed. This wench, Yura, was sitting VEY close to Inuyasha This was probably very fortunate for Inuyasha, instead of his usual cursing, inched away from her as much as possible, blushing.

This, as luck would have it, gave Houjou enough time to rush up the stairs of the inn and burst into the room. Somewhat surprised by his sudden entrance the others looked at him. Sango quickly got up, and gave Houjou her seat for the boy was very bale and breathing rather. While the others where willing to let Houjou catch his breath and get over an obvious scare, Inuyasha was less then tactful.

"Well?"

~~~~

The ladies and lords who had come to the ceremony as witnesses clapped politely as their new king and queen entered the room. Their king was a polite looking man with wavy, jet-black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. 

Kikyou hated him.

The miko knew that the Naraku that everyone in the Throne Room was seeing was just a fake, a mask that the man had put on to fool the public. The council, especially Venkal, could have cared less what type of man he was. All that mattered to them was that they had a king.

Through narrowed eyes, the dark-haired woman watched Naraku release her friend's hand and kneel before Lord Venkal. Kagome quietly walked away from her new husband, and took her seat in the Queen's Throne. It hurt Kikyou to look at her friend's face. Her expression was so guarded, so…dead.

She really wasn't close enough to hear what Lords Vankel was saying to Naraku, and personally she didn't care. She just watched the proceedings, planning on leaving the moment the crowning was over with.

Naraku kneeled on one leg in front of the balding lord. Venkal handed the scroll that he had just finished reading to one of the council member. Captain Hiroji stepped up next to the two males, holding an elegant crown on a rather large velvet pillow. Making a big show of taking the crown, Venkal faced Naraku and placed it firmly on the new king's head. 

The many men and women let out a roar of happiness. Kikyou just shook her head. It was so hard to believe that after only two days Veshrane had a new king. Then the miko noticed the guard Kei coming towards her. She walked past him stiffly, as everyone else filled out of the Throne Room to celebrate. It was time to move her stuff.

~~~~

"NANI!?"

Everyone, including poor Houjou, winced. Sesshoumaru shot his brother an exasperated look. Did he have to be so loud? He had told the hanyou time and time again to try to stay calm why there were in Shikon.

~Maybe it's time my brother took another nap. ~

"Sango?" 

The ex-taiji-ya looked up.

"Will you please shut my brother up?"

Without saying a word Sango got up from her spot, which was eagerly taking by a dark-haired wolf youkai, and made her way to Inuyasha. Pushing Yura aside with her with a foot, Sango took her boomerang off of her back. Everyone else in the room quickly scurried to the other side.

*wham*

The room was suddenly quiet and Houjou continued with his tale.

"And according to Kei-kun, Naraku has ordered an increase in the guards for tonight." Houjou repeated, secretly relived that Sango had knocked Inuyasha unconscious.

Sesshoumaru frowned. This was defiantly going to put a damper on their plans. The most ideal time would have been to attack tonight but if there were too many guards………

"Very well, Houjou." Everyone looked over at their leader. "I want you to go back to the castle. I know what happened was probably terrifying, but I want you to report back to me midday tomorrow, and we will plan our attack from there. Yura?"

The wench stood up, nodding.

"I want you to secure our way out of the city. When Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and I leave for the palace tomorrow, make sure everyone gets to the base, understood?"

She merely nodded.

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly, Rin in his arms.

"Ok, everyone get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

~~~~

"Kikyou-sama?"

Kikyou whirled around, completely startled, and more then a tad irritated that the person hadn't knocked. (~Of course, ~ she chided herself, ~I might as well be a servant now. ~)

All of Kikyou's sudden anger, though, melted away when she saw who was standing in her doorway. It was the green-eyed servant boy from the tournament.

"Would you like help bringing your things down, Kikyou-sama?"

Blushing, Kikyou merely nodded.

~~~~

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as she waited for her husband. She had retired early from the celebration on the pretext that she wasn't feeling well. In reality, Kagome had just wanted some time by herself before he came……later. If Kikyou had come to the door to talk, she probably had even turned even her best friend away. She need time to gather her thoughts.

~What am I going to do? ~ She thought as she sat on the bed, her head resting on her knees. She could resist him, but where would that get her? Just some abuse. As a tear trickled down her eye Kagome thought about a letter that she had been given six years after her mother's death.

flashback

"Kagome?"

A sixteen-year-old Kagome looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hai, chichi-ue?"

"May I come in?"

Kagome just smiled. Her father could be so silly sometimes!

"Of course."

King Higurashi stuck his head in, and studied his daughter for a silent moment before coming in.

"What are you reading?"

Kagome held up the leather bound book for her father to see. The king quickly read the large golden leathers inscribed on the front.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be reading fairy tales, Kagome?"

The girl shook her head vigorously.

"No way! Besides this one was always my favorite. Mama used to read it to me at night." She said, her voice slightly sad.

Higurashi's face saddened a bit. That reminded him why he was here. ~Gods, Megumi, why did you have to leave us? ~

"What is it, chichi-ue?" Kagome got up, after marking her place in her book, and stood before her father.

Higurashi clenched a piece of paper hidden in his hand before showing it to his daughter.

"Kagome, I think it's time I gave you this." He handed the paper to his daughter, swallowing thickly. Kagome just looked at his quizzically. 

"That's a letter your mother wrote for you shortly before she died. She wanted me to give it to you when you were old enough. I think being sixteen qualifies."

Sitting down in a cushioned chair, Kagome slowly unfolded the paper. King Higurashi left the room as she began to read.

__

Dearest Kagome,

If you are reading this then I am dead, leaving your and your father to yourselves. I had hoped that maybe the guards could have stopped whoever is going to kill me, but with you reading this then it was inevitable. Yes, my daughter, I knew I would die, and I am sorry for the sorrow that I have caused you and your father. I do hope that you will forgive me. However, an apology is not the reason for this letter.

There are issues that I need to talk to you about concerning your duty as a princess. I do hope that your father gets over my death, but I know that it isn't possible. I also know that he will leave you, and join me. I wish I could be there to comfort you but……

Kagome, please, when you marry don't let it tear yourself apart. If you have to marry out of duty, do it. A woman's duty is to continue the lineage of her family. Continue our lineage with your new husband. However, if true love does happen to pass your way don't turn it down. Fulfill your duty to the crown, and then find love. I was lucky. I grew to love your father, but if by chance that doesn't happen to you…seek out love.

My dearest, I hope Fate is kind to you. Only God knows that she is a fickle woman, weaving the tapestry of life. She changes our destinies on a simple whim. Be strong my child, and remember try to love your husband; and if that isn't possible seek out love. It will find you. I know it will.

I'll Always Watch Over You……

Megumi, Queen of Veshrane, and loving mother to my special little girl

end flashback

~Duty. Love. Could I learn to love Naraku? ~ A shudder went through her body as she thought about loving that man. She didn't know why, but the thought of loving him…… Kagome wiped away a tear. She would try. It would be hard, but she would try. If she couldn't she would do as her mother's letter advised. She would bear Naraku's child, and then she would seek out a lover and, hopefully, happiness.

There was the sound of the main door to their rooms opening, and the soft sounds of someone making his way towards her…their bed. She forced herself not to jump when a hand caressed her face. The bed creaked as Naraku sat down next to her. He gathered Kagome in his arms, and laid them both down on the bed.

"Are you feeling better, love?" He breathed in her ear.

His warm breath sent a tingle down Kagome's spine. She knew what the hidden question in that statement was, and nodded. Yes, she was ready to make love to him. Yes, she would bear his child.

Smiling, Naraku pulled at the golden cord around Kagome's waist. The dress that his wife was wearing was actually very similar to the kimonos that women from 'his' kingdom wore. The white material slipped away a bit, revealing a thin line of pale skin. Moving over her, Naraku slipped his hands under the silky material and traveled across her skin until he met the outlines of her waist. Then he proceeded to trail his fingertips down her hips. A shiver went through Kagome's body that Naraku took for desire. 

As he drank in the outline of her curves, the king pulled at her dress, and proceeded along with a task that lasted deep into the night. 

A/N: As a side note: EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!!!!!!!! That was so disgusting to write!!!! *sigh* But it had to be done. Ok, I know that the first six chapters have been kinda depressing (I mean for Christ sake, I made her marry and sleep with Naraku!), but the next couple of chapters will be happier! I promise! It will be all about Kagome spending time with the rebels! (They might be kinda short.) 'Course after that it goes dark again……--; What is it with me and angst? Am I making Kikyou too nice?


	8. To Kill A King

Kagome woke up the next morning to find herself all alone. Naraku was no where to be seen it seemed, and for that she was grateful. She was still a bit sore from last night's……activities. 

~Kami-sama! I hope it only takes once. I was such a fool to think that I could love someone…like……~ Kagome shuddered. Naraku……had been…so cold when he touched her. His hands felt like ice. There was something about her new husband that she still couldn't shake off, and bothered her to no end. 

~So begins my life with Naraku. ~ She thought dully. ~I probably shouldn't have spurned Kei-kun when he proposed. Although it is kind of hard to marry a person that you think of as your big brother. ~

Kagome's range of sight wandered to the main door. ~Maybe if I go and talked to Kikyou it would help. ~ She thought, slipping into a robe, Kagome made her way towards the door. She was suddenly stopped when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"And where do you think you're going, my pet?"

Kagome shivered when she felt his warm breath tickle her ear.

"I-I just needed to go see Kikyou-san. I'm not feeling to well. I must have caught something." ~Actually, the truth is that something about you disgusts me, and I want to get away from you. ~

Naraku smiled, and Kagome shuddered. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about that smile that greatly disturbed her.

"I'm sorry, love, but I just received word that Kikyou had her things moved down to the servant's quarters." He said, pulling her against him.

"What?" Kagome could feel all of the blood leave her face instantly.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but apparently she told Kei, of the Inner Guard, that she didn't want to infringe on our time together."

Kagome's only response was a small 'o'. Thinking quickly, the queen tried to disentangle herself from her husband. 

"Well, I think I'm going to go back to bed. Maybe last night's…exertions were a little too much for me. Perhaps some rest will do me good."

Naraku only nodded, frowning slightly. That totally ruined any plans that he had for the day, but then again what did it matter? He would be spending the rest of his life with his little treasure. 

"As you wish. I will be spending time with the council if you need me."

~~~~

Kikyou blushed, her gray eyes darting nervously to the servant boy and back. This boy had helped her move what few possessions she had to a rather large room on the bottom floor. It was still smaller then her previous room, but it was bigger then most of the rooms on this level. When he had commented on her lack of possessions she had simply replied, "I'm a miko."

Now, halfway to mid-day, the green-eyed boy had entered the room, only knocking this time. He had come to bring her breakfast, and had stayed to chat a little when she had asked him to.

"So you said your name is Houjou, ne?"

The sandy-haired boy nodded. 

"Yes, I've only just recently started working here. My family has been down on their luck recently, and a friend of mine managed to put in a good word with the over seer."

"You have a friend here?"

"Hai, his name is Kei-kun. I believe he's part of the Inner Guard."

Kikyou gawked at Houjou before recovering. This boy knew Kei? She then shook herself mentally. What was with her lately? She was being so emotional. She watched Houjou, nodding every now and then, as he talked about the Kei he knew growing up. Could it be that she was……

"Anyway, Kikyou-sama, if you need any help with anything just feel free to ask me."

"Kikyou." The miko's face was very red at the thought of what she was about to say. 

"Excuse me?"

"Just call me Kikyou."

~~~~

Ducking behind a banister in the Throne Room Kei pressed an odd piece of marble that stuck out. It wasn't noticeable to a casual passerby, and could only be seen if you knew where to look. Behind him a large section of stone moved, rather quietly too. Without making a sound the guard slipped into the passage and made his way down the winding stairs. He kept his hand on the stone wall, wincing at the slime that covered it, as he walked through the darkness. After walking for what seem like eternity, the guard came across a blazing torch. Taking the fire out of it's holding he continued down the staircase. 

After a few minutes he came to what was very similar to a fork in the road. Without hesitating, he took the left passage and continued on a few more feet. Suddenly, he was brought to an abrupt stop when the passage suddenly ended. He set the torch in a holder, the end of the passage lit harshly by the fire. Kneeling down he searched for an alcove, which he quickly found. Without a second thought the man shedded his armor, taking great care when setting it down on the ground. If he made too much noise someone might find him.

He took a change of clothes out of the canvas bag and quickly changed into them. The clothes weren't anything special. If anything they made him look like a peasant. They had been purchased at a rather poor tailor shop; it didn't matter to Kei. They suited his needs just fine. He stealthily made his way up a rather crude ladder made of metal steps that where embedded in the stone wall. When he reached the top he pushed at open the wooden trapdoor that blocked his way, and light filtered into the passageway. Kei pulled himself up and into a room filled with various types of alcohol and other stored drinks and food. 

Not standing too far was a bar wench, tapping her foot impatiently. Her outfit was rather revealing, but the guard really didn't take much notice.

"It's about time you got here." She snapped.

Kei merely shrugged.

"I got away as soon as I could, Yura. I had to wait until the council left."

Yura frowned.

"Are you sure that Naraku will be in his room?"

"Yes, he should be in his room shortly." Kei nodded. 

"What about the guard?"

"The guard is back to its usual schedule. Apparently, he was only worried about us showing up last night. It looks like he thinks Inuyasha-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama take after their father battle wise."

Yura just shrugged.

"Good, Sesshoumaru will be glad to hear that. By the way, he's a bit pissed off at you. You're late."

~~~~

Kagome stepped out onto the balcony. The sky was beautiful. The sun was just setting creating streaks of orange and pink across the sky. She found that if she looked long enough she could a few stars scattered across the evening sky. She sighed and looked over towards the bed. He would be coming back soon. Maybe if she pretended that she was asleep then he would leave her alone for the night.

Kagome shook her head. Who was she kidding? Naraku was so much like Lord Venkal. All he saw her as an object. A thing that would do his bidding without question. She wrapped her robe tighter around her lithe form, and waited for her husband to return.

~~~~

As King Naraku made his way towards his chambers the group of rebels strapped on their weapons and went over the plans quickly. As he entered the room and started to pull his wife into bed they went through the passageway led by Kei. Naraku was completely unaware that the sons of the man that he had killed were now inside his castle as he held Kagome's stiff body close to his own.

They quickly made their way up the five levels until they reached the level that those of higher status lived on. There wasn't a guard in sight.

~~~~

Kouga peeked his head around the corner checking for more guards. Although Kei had said that he was the only guard that was scheduled to guard the top level for that night, the wolf youkai wanted to be sure. When there weren't any armor-clad men in sight he nodded towards the people behind him, and they made their way towards the chambers that currently belonged to the king and queen. A cat youkai mewed quietly from her spot on Sango's shoulder.

Sango pet the youkai's head soothingly.

"There, there, Kirara." The woman put a finger to her lips, motioning for the cat to be quiet.

Everyone filed into the hallway, a bit nervous. 

"Ok," Kei turned and faced Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. "Now you know how to escape, right?"

Inuyasha snorted,

"Keh, the balcony. Where else?"

The guard still looked a little doubtful.

"Don't worry." Miroku spoke up. "Sango and I will escape using Kirara, and Inuyasha has enough power to jump to the next building. After he is a youkai."

"Hanyou." Kouga interjected mildly, which earned him a glare from Inuyasha.

"Ok, Kouga, come with me. You and Sesshoumaru are to go back to the tavern and take the entrance out of Shikon behind one of the kegs. Yura should be there waiting."

"Will that bitch have enough to get to the base and back?"

Kei nodded. 

"She should. The passage is relatively short." Kei glanced at the three rebels that they were leaving behind. "Be careful you three. The Inner Guard can be here rather quickly if Kagome-sama screams. Although, I doubt you'll have to worry about that."

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara waited until Kouga and Kei snuck out of view before they opened the main door.

~~~~

Kagome was the first one to hear the quiet sound of the main door opening. Naraku was too bust pawing at her. He hadn't undressed her yet, and for that she quietly thanked any god that she ever knew. It was the low grow that filled the room that caused Naraku's hands too drop and Kagome's body to tremble. Wearing only dress pants Naraku stood up to face the four beings that had entered the room. 

Kagome quickly retied the piece of silk that Naraku had been trying to untie. She looked up suddenly when she felt someone's gaze on her. She saw an amber-eyed gaze looking at her with a slightly saddened look. The eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Those eyes where the only other light besides the silver streaks of moonlight. 

"Inuyasha. So you've come to kill me have you?" Naraku smiled coldly. "Oh, and I see you've brought some little friends."

A lower, more feline growl pierced through the air.

Inuyasha snarled before replying.

"Naraku, you bastard! You'll pay for everything you've done." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, and his muscles tightened as he prepared to spring.

It was at that moment, when the slightly soft eyes hardened and went from her to Naraku that Kagome realized whom these people where. Somehow, these people wanted Naraku dead. The dark-haired woman didn't know why or how, and personally she didn't care. If it was a way to free her from this creep then she would gladly accept it. Kagome slowly slipped off of the bed, fully intent on slipping into the washroom, when she came face to face with a beast that seemed to glow in the darkness.

She tried to stop it.

She really did.

But it couldn't be helped.

She screamed.

~~~~

The young royal's shriek startled everyone. Inuyasha glanced over towards the queen. He was somewhat relieved to see Kirara standing in front of her, keeping a guarded look. He didn't know why he was relieved that the queen was safe. It wasn't just the fact that he thought she was beautiful. There was some strange other attraction to her. One that he couldn't explain. He glanced back at Miroku and Sango.

Sango had her boomerang ready and prepared to throw. Miroku had some ofuda in his hand, and looked prepared to use his cursed if need be. They were all prepared to kill Naraku at that instance that they were completely surprised when several men burst through the door.

The Inner Guard.

It looks like Kei hadn't been kidding.

Inuyasha sheathed his katana. He wanted his revenge on Naraku. The need was so bad that he could almost taste it, but he wasn't crazy enough to risk his life fighting the Inner Guard. Motioning to Sango and Miroku he headed for the balcony. He paused by the queen. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were already on the balcony, ready to go. 

"Inuyasha hurry up!"

Inuyasha paused once again before he grabbed the frightened woman in front of him in one fluid motion. The woman let out a strangle gasp when she felt herself in his arms. Inuyasha backed away, in the direction of the balcony. 

"Sango! Miroku! GO!!!!!"

There was the sound of a growl as Kirara took off in the night. 

He could feel the queen begin to squirm in his arms. Inuyasha looked at Naraku to the guards, and back to the queen, His emotions were all a jumbled mess before he finally made a decision. Holding her firmly in place with one arm, the hanyou touched the base of her neck. As she slumped into his arms, blissfully unconscious, Inuyasha secretly thanked Toutousai for teaching him Shiatsu – the art of pressure points.

"What are you waiting for, you idiots?! Shoot him!" Naraku roared. All of his fury was etched in his face as he saw that wretched hanyou touch his possession. 

Inuyasha dodged the first two arrows, holding the dark-haired woman tightly in his arms. He ran to the balcony and jumped into the night. He caught up with Sango and Miroku quickly, but not before a castle archer shot him in the shoulder, injuring the queen as well. (That archer was to be beheaded the next morning.) Inuyasha snarled, but ignored the burning pain, and followed Sango and Miroku back to their base.

A/N: **To all of my wonderful reviewers:** Thank you for not killing me. I tried to write that scene the best that I could; it was the worst thing I have ever written. (And not because it sucked either.) I am DEFIANTLY going to make up for it when Kagome gets 'kidnapped' by the rebels (As she already did. Prepare for Inu/Kag waff! 

****

Kmf – Yes, it was really hard to write out (like I mentioned before), but when /I started writing this fic I had a good idea on that whole scene was going to be like. *shudders* Don't worry. From now on things will get better. No more Kagome sleeping with Naraku. I promise.


	9. A Missing Queen

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother through narrowed, amber eyes. His brother just stood there stubbornly, leaning against the wall, hand stuffed in the sleeves. The hanyou was looking everywhere except at Sesshoumaru and the girl. 

~The idiot! ~ The silver-haired youkai thought, still glaring at his brother darkly. ~What the hell was he thinking kidnapping Naraku's wife? ~ Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered over to the still form of Queen Kagome. Sesshoumaru knew that Naraku would defiantly retaliate against this. It wasn't out of love. It was because of power. 

He brought his gaze back to his brother, his amber eyes scolding, as he practically willed the young hanyou to look up. He knew, even though Inuyasha most likely didn't have any idea, that the hanyou had only kidnapped the girl for one reason. The taiyoukai blood that coursed through Inuyasha's veins recognized the aura of the girl as his future mate, and he would do everything to protect her.

~Power. ~ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. ~The thirst for power is what destroyed this girl's life. Naraku killed her mother and father knowing that she wouldn't marry by the time her father died; and if she did he would have just killed the man. ~ Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and shook his head briefly. ~I never realized that the bastards betrayal of my father ran deeper then just the hunger for the Kashete Territories. With the combined forces of Veshrane and Kashete……that bastard probably plans on conquering the world. ~

~~~~

Sango and Miroku watched their leader quietly from their positions by the queen. Sango stroked Kirara's fur absently. Even the cat youkai didn't mutter even the lowest mew. The tension between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was so thick. Inuyasha's eyes were darting everywhere. Looking anywhere except his brother. They both knew that Sesshoumaru was likely to explode something very rare.

Both of the humans wanted to leave the hut. Although Sesshoumaru rarely exploded it was never a pretty site. They watched the two warily. 

Sesshoumaru closed his hands into fists.

"Inuyasha!"

The said hanyou just looked at his brother, a bored look on his face.

"Do we really need to start this **again, **Sesshoumaru?" 

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed an angry red, and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha gulped. The youkai probably would have transformed if there hadn't been a groan coming from a certain female. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. The last thing he needed was a terrified queen screaming, thus breaking all of their eardrums. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Inuyasha restrain himself from running to her side.

Despite himself Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. ~Oh yeah, he has it bad. ~

Sango automatically pushed Miroku out of the way as the young woman started to regain her bearings. She shot all three of the men in the room looks. 

"Get out." She hissed.

Miroku gave Sango a pleading look, and he started to move towards the two girls.

*bonk*

Blushing furiously, Inuyasha dragged the currently unconscious houshi out of the room. He'd be damned if he let the priest, of questionable motives, make a move on the queen! 

Sesshoumaru just gave a look that said: 'I'm leaving, but it's of my own free will. Not because a human peasant like you made me.'

Sango just shook her head, muttering "Men!" before turning her attention to the queen.

~~~~

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?"

A bit of sweat trickled down Captain Hiroji's face as Naraku stormed around the inside of the Silver Star Conference Room, furious. He could feel the eyes of the council members bore into him as they waited for their king to calm down. Naraku whirled around.

"Well?!"

Hiroji bowed his head in embarrassment and swallowed thickly.

"We searched the palace grounds and Shikon City the best we could, Your Majesty, but we saw no trace of these……invaders."

"Rebels," Naraku growled, "They are rebels, Captain."

Lord Venkal chose this moment to speak up, and take some of the heat of the Captain of the Inner Guard.

"Naraku-sama, you make it sound as if you've had trouble with them before."

"Of course I have!" Naraku barked. "Ever since I gained the title of Lord in the Kashete Territories these fools have given me nothing but trouble." 

The members of the council exchanged uncertain glances. Personally, most of them would have preferred that Queen Kagome stay with these 'rebels', but they needed her here to rule. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Naraku paused. No one liked the sudden cold glint that the king had in his eyes. 

"Captain Hiroji I want you to gather all of your finest men, and me-"

"My apologies, Naraku-sama," For some reason Hiroji was finding great pleasure in what he was about to say, "but I cannot follow an order that you will give me."

The color of the skin on Naraku's face went from a calm pale to a furious purple.

"NANI?!"

The council members looked at each other nervously. Was their king really this unstable?

Venkal decided to take some action. Maybe there was some way that they could get Naraku out of the palace until the queen was found, yet still be able to rule. 

"Naraku-sama, it is my humblest apologies, but unless a member of the royal blood of Veshrane is present within this palace you will not be allowed to rule." Even Venkal shivered under the harsh stare that Naraku gave him. "I-It's the law." The lord managed to stammer out.

"If you wish to find Kagome-sama then you must use guards from own kingdom," A young pasty lord said, quickly adding "Naraku-sama."

"If you wish, Naraku-sama, I can have a carriage prepared that will take you to your kingdom. From there you can search for Kagome-sama." Hiroji bowed. 

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the captain.

"Very well, and what about the kingdom?"

"The council is going to search through some of the Historical Documents that the late King kept in his room to see if there is anything that we can use." Venkal said, standing up. "I pray that you find the queen quickly."

The ten council members got up and dispersed. Naraku merely nodded and left with Captain Hiroji to prepare for the long journey home.

A/N: Ok, no more Naraku for a couple of chapters! I know that was mean to just leave it off right there, but I couldn't help myself. Now if you want me to update give me 120 reviews. Onegai! Naraku's pissed! ^^ He's going to be even more pissed when he finds the rebels. (I.E. Inu/Kag fans rejoice!) BTW – I've decided to respond to every single one of my reviews if you don't leave an email. So, please leave at least a name.

****

Laura-chan – Where the hell have you been?! Of course it's Inu/Kag!

****

( ) ß Reviewed on November 5th – *sparkly eyes* Oh, wow. Thanx. It's that good? Domo arigatou!

****

Kamui-san – Of course I will! God, (in case I haven't stressed it enough) I hated writing those scenes! Lots of Inu/Kag fluff ahead!

****

Prince of Darkness – Glad ya like! ^^


	10. A New Life

A/N: **Warning**: Kagome is out of character for how she has acted through most of the story. This is how her character is supposed to be before her father died. I would think that she would feel better knowing that she was away from Naraku. If her character sucks in the beginning……well…that's for you to decide. 

Sango looked nervously at the young queen that sat before her. Her blue - gray eyes were wide and darted everywhere, taking in everything: from the simple wooden stools to the battle plans that decorated the walls. Sango noticed how the girl's gaze lingered longer then was necessary on the battle plans, and moved in front of Kagome.

"Ano…"

The startling blue-gray eyes focused on Sango, as if the young woman had just noticed her. 

Sango felt just a tad nervous under this girl's stare. It wasn't what she was expecting. Most princesses and queens would probably be screaming their heads off, but this one hadn't screamed at all. The only reason why she had screamed was because Kirara had appeared in front of here in full youkai form the other night. The said youkai suddenly jumped onto Sango's lap.

~~~~

Kagome's eyes darted anxiously around the room, which seemed, to belong to a rather modest hut. There was a sudden creak as the logs in the fireplace shifted. A little bit of hope surged thorough Kagome, especially when she noticed that Naraku was no where to be seen. Mentally, she scolded herself as her gaze fell on something that resembled that the battle plans that her father would keep in his room during wartime. 

"Ano…"

Kagome suddenly turned her attention to the dark-haired girl with odd colored eyes. She squinted her eyes and leaned towards the girl.

"Are those real?" she asked, pointing. 

Sango sweatdropped. Why did she always get her reaction? Just because her eyes resembled the color of a youkai's……

Kagome suddenly blushed. What was she doing?! Rudely asking some girl if her eyes were real.

"Gomen, that was kind of rude, I'm-"

"Queen Kagome, the last of the Higurashis." Sango promptly stated. Something that she instantly regretted upon seeing the sad look on Kagome's face. ~Baka! Just go and remind her that her family's dead!~ "Uh, gomen nasi, Kagome-sama."

Kagome just shook her head, forcing a smile on her face. 

"It's ok."

Sango studied her quietly, not really sure what to make of Kagome's reaction.

"So……" Briefly Kagome wondered what was wrong with her. Since when did she act so informal with people? Especially those that she just met! ~Something about this place seems so……comfortable. I almost feel like I really belong here. ~ There was another pause before she spoke up again. "What's your name?"

Sango twiddled her thumbs sheepishly.

"Gomen nasi, Kagome-sama, I'm Matsuki. Sango Matsuki, but you can call me Sango." Sango smiled slightly.

Kagome returned the smile.

"Hai, but if I'm to call you Sango…chan then you can call me Kagome. Just drop the sama……it's so formal. I had a best friend who would call me Kagome-sama. I hated it. Now, I have a question, where am I?"

Sango blinked once, not really expecting such forwardness from one of noble blood. Then she smiled.

~~~~

Inuyasha and Miroku stood near the door to the main hut, ears pressed against the wall. Not that it did any good. All they could hear was soft murmurs of Sango talking to the queen. Sesshoumaru leaned against a nearby tree, also listening in, but trying to look like he wasn't.

Nearly every being in the camp, wither they be human or youkai, had stopped what they were doing to watch. The news that Inuyasha had kidnapped the wife of their enemy had spread like a wildfire. Very few knew the true reason as to why such a beautiful woman would marry such a bastard. Therefor, most of them were looking forward to using her as a tool so that they could lure Naraku out and kill him. It had taken every bit of what little self-restraint that Inuyasha had to keep from pounding those jerks.

The hanyou's ears flickered at the sudden sound of someone walking over the wooden boards, and quickly jumped away from the door. Miroku quickly followed suite, but unlike his hanyou counterpart, the human managed to just get away as the door opened.

As the door swung open, Inuyasha was trying very hard to fight the blush that was threatening to show on his face. So you can just imagine the disappointment on his face when only Sango walked out. She motioned for Sesshoumaru to come closer. As everyone watched, the two exchanged a few words and Sango walked off to the nearby village while Sesshoumaru went into the hut. He closed the door firmly; indicating that no one else was going to be going into the hut for quite sometime. Inuyasha's heart fell a bit at that. 

~Keh! ~ He thought more then a bit irritated at himself, ~Why am I getting so jumpy all of a sudden? It's not like I even like her or anything! After all, she's just a human!………An incredibly beautiful human. What with those expressive eyes and………Gagh! What am I thinking?!~

Miroku merely watched his friend for a moment in amusement before turning to intercept Sango. Things were certainly going to be interesting around here, what with the queen and all.

"Now where would you be going my dear Sango?"

Sango just threw the houshi a glare, and kept on walking.

"I'm going to get some clothes for Kagome-chan. All she has is that robe that she came in."

"That's true." Miroku's face lit up with a lecherous grin. "Hey maybe-"

"Don't even think about it bouzu!" Inuyasha snarled, walking up. "The last thing we need is some air-headed royal screaming around the camp." Inuyasha paused as if just realizing. "OI!" He called to Sango's retreating back. "Kagome-chan?"

Sango stopped and nodded.

"Yea, she told me to drop the sama. Apparently, she has a friend back up at the palace that would always call her that. She said that she hated it."

"What's Sesshoumaru going to do to her?" Inuyasha snarled.

"He's just informing her of her current situation. Personally, I don't think we'll have much trouble with her."

"You would." Inuyasha muttered.

*bonk*

"Oi, bouzu! What the fuck was that for?" 

Miroku just smiled calmly.

"Never insult a lady."

"Hey!" The two boys turned to look over at Sango. "Are you guys going to come with me or what?"

~~~~

Kagome watched the silver-haired man nervously from where she sat on the couch. She swallowed, wishing Sango was back, but at the same time something told her that he wouldn't hurt her. Although she didn't know why. Kagome decided to be the first to break the silence.

"W-who are you?"

Sesshoumaru pulled out a crudely made stool and sat down. He had to admit her reaction surprised him. He was half expecting her to sob, cry, and scream. He expected her to act like any other air-headed female noble. 

"I am Sesshoumaru, Leader of the Rebellion against your husband, Naraku. I'm sure you understand why you are here?"

The youkai wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw her flinch before nodding.

Kagome swallowed. So she was right. These people did want Naraku dead. It wasn't something that she minded, of course. (After the first night, Kagome didn't want to have anything to do with him ever again.) She was just worried about what they would do to here. How she would be treated. ~I'm not some simpleton.~ she reminded herself, ~As long as they don't hold the fact that he's my husband against me then I should be ok.~

"What do plan on doing with me?"

"That," Sesshoumaru said, "is completely up to you."

Kagome narrowed her blue-grays eyes at him. There was something strange about this man.

"Are you human?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. Yes, the rumors were defiantly true. This girl was no fool, and (assuming everything that Miroku told him was correct) it sounded like she didn't want to have anything to do with Naraku. ~Well, if that is the case then she should be willing to cooperate with us. ~ He paused before answering.

"What makes you ask such a question, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome stared pointedly at his head.

"Well, I don't know many people who have pointed ears such as yours, or wear strange facial tattoos on a regular basis."

~Ok, maybe she's too sharp. ~

"I'm a youkai." Was the simple reply, before the youkai tensed with anticipation. Just waiting for the shriek. After all very few people who lived outside of the Kashete Territories were tolerant of youkai. 

It never came.

"So you're a youkai." She said it as if it was an everyday occurrence. "That's nice." ~Translation: And I care why? ~ 

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised by the nonchalant tone that the girl's voice took. He narrowed his gaze.

"You aren't scared?" 

Kagome merely shrugged.

"Why should I be? Youkai are people too. Actually, one of my mother's best friends was a neko youkai."

~~~~

Inuyasha fidgeted slightly as they approached the door of the hut that Kagome was staying in. His arms were laden with various types of kimonos. Although the kimonos were something that came from Kashete it was all that the women in the camp and the village wore. After all every person who resided inside that village was from Kashete. They had all joined the Rebellion, one way or another. 

After smacking Miroku for groping her again, Sango opened the door and they went inside. 

Kagome was still sitting on the couch, her hands in her lap, looking around waiting for whatever Sesshoumaru was waiting for. Inuyasha set the kimonos on the table, and did his best to ignore the queen. He immediately regretted that decision when Miroku snuck by him. 

Kagome recognized him as the dark-haired man from the night before. 

"Fair lady," He said grasping her hands, "I am terribly sorry for any distress my dense companion caused you last night." He nodded in Inuyasha's direction.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome locked eyes at the same time, and turned away quickly, both blushing furiously. Miroku oblivious to the two red faces (not to mention Inuyasha's warning growl) continued.

"I would love to make up to you. So would you please bear my child?"

Kagome twitched.

Sango readied her Hiraikotsu, preparing to pound the houshi. 

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples at the familiar scene that was about to play.

Snarling, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome away from Miroku as Sango attacked the unfortunate priest with her boomerang. The whole thing had happened so fast that it wasn't until after Miroku lay on the floor twitching that she realized that the man that had grabbed her was holding her rather tightly. Her face instantly turned beet red.

It took Inuyasha a bit longer to realize just how tightly he was holding the queen. He jumped away from her almost immediately. Embarrassed beyond relief he stormed out of the hut. Sesshoumaru was doing the best that he could to control his laughter.

Sango just shook her head.

"Gomen nasi, Kagome-chan. You'll have to excuse Miroku for a moment. Even though he's a houshi he can be more then a tad perverted." 

Kagome blanched.

"He's a priest?!"

Sango nodded.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Awwww! Sango~! Don't speak of me like that!"

Kagome just blinked as Sango punched Miroku in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Anyway that boy from before," Sango smiled at Kagome's blush. "Was Inuyasha. You shouldn't have to worry about him too much. He's a bit antisocial. As for where you'll stay well……you're going to be staying with my brother, Kohaku, and me for the time being. We live with the old miko, Kaede. Here, these are yours." She handed Kagome the kimonos. 

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as Sango turned to leave.

"Before you leave Sango there are a few things that I must make clear to Kagome-sama." He returned to Kagome. "The village is surrounded by guards so you will not be able to leave once you enter. You are expected to take care of yourself. There will be no one waiting on you hand and foot. (At this Kagome sent him a piercing glare.) The furthest you are allowed to go is the meadow, just outside of the village, and even then you will need an escort. You will be staying with Sango until you prove yourself as trustworthy. After that you will be given your own hut. However, you still need an escort if you want to go for a walk. You are the wife of the enemy, and therefor you will be treated as such. If you step foot inside of our camp you will automatically be detained."

Sango glared at Sesshoumaru. He simply ignored it.

"Sango will show you the boundaries." With that Sesshoumaru left.

Sango just rolled her eyes when Sesshoumaru left. Smiling she turned to a stun Kagome.

"Don't mind him. He can be as sweet as sugar one moment, and as stubborn as Inuyasha the next. The village is actually fairly big." She gestured towards the door. "Let's go."

A/N: **Side note**: Just in case you didn't get it, the Kashete territories are filled youkai and humans. They're a few hanyous, but not many. All in all the three species live side by side peacefully. 

Is it just me or did that chapter suck? Anyway I need 140 to update again, k? Ja ne!

****

Laura-chan – It's ok. *reads over response* Gomen, guess I kinda yelled. This is inu/kag all the way!!!

****

Tonesia - ^^ Thanx! I almost got 130 reviews!

****

Lenkia – She night have a little something to do with it. I don't know.

****

Buttabee – KK! Here's your update!

****

Me!! – Ok, the really good Inu/Kag scene wasn't in this chapter, but it will be in the next 2 chapters.

****

REbEcCa – This is as long as they get!


	11. Arrogance, Love, And Sorrow

Rays of sunlight filtered through the glass panes of a newly constructed hut just outside of the village. A group of peasants, with swords and knives, acted as guards for the hut's inhabitant just a mile or so away. They bowed at a silver-haired figure, clothed in a red haori and hakama, and let him pass. A scowl adorned his rugged features as he headed toward the hut. 

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha muttered, as he trudged towards the hut. "Just because she isn't at Kaede's on time……don't know why the babaa can't get the stupid bitch herself."

"Who's a stupid bitch, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha froze and whirled around to see the 'stupid bitch' staring back at him carry a basket full of herbs. He gulped when he noticed that Kagome was wearing the one kimono that he had picked out for her exactly one month ago, when she had been whisked away from the Veshrane Kingdom. The cotton kimono was a dark forest green sprinkled with red sakura petals. The obi was a dark burgundy. The kimono made her look the part of a simple peasant woman, but her neatly groomed tresses, and her flawless skin hinted that she was of noble blood. Somewhere in the back of his mind Inuyasha wondered why her cheeks looked so flushed, but that thought was quick put aside when she blinked her long eyelashes at him innocently.

"Well?"

Inuyasha blinked, realizing that he had been staring at Kagome for quite some time. A blush was quickly threatening to make its way across his face. So, Inuyasha countered it the only way that he could think of. 

He insulted her.

~~~~

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from her position on the ground to see a familiar dark-haired youkai smiling at her arrogantly. She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Ohayo, Kouga-kun. What are you up too?"

"Oh nothing. I just decided to come see what you were up to before Kaede-babaa sent inu-kuro over here. So, may I ask you what you're up too?"

Kagome grimaced mentally, even as her heart soared, when Kouga mentioned 'inu-kuro', more commonly known as Inuyasha. It wasn't a huge secret that the wolf youkai despised the hanyou, but Kagome really wished she wouldn't talk about Inuyasha that way around her.

"So…" Kouga, got down on his haunches, and gazed at Kagome through piercing blue eyes. "What are you doing, princess?" He ran a claw delicately along a clothed arm, grinning when she shuddered.

Kagome flushed almost immediately at his touch. She had been at the rebel's camp for over a month and she still wasn't used to the attention that Kouga gave her. After all it had been nearly a year since she was last courted.

"I-I'm organizing these herbs. Then I'm going to go take them to Kaede-baa-chan." Kagome stammered out. 

"Let me help you."

"No, it's ok. I'm almost done anyway."

Kouga simply ignored her protests, and gently too k the herbs out of Kagome's hands.

"Here, now why don't you go wash up, and get ready to go and see the old miko."

Kagome opened up her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw a flash of red come up the hill out of the corner of her eye. Without saying a word, she grabbed the basket of herbs that she was finished with, and prepared to sneak up behind Inuyasha. She paused momentarily when his mutters reached her ears.

"……get the stupid bitch herself."

Kagome felt a stab of pain at the reference, knowing all to well who he was talking about. She quickly pushed it aside. ~Why should I care? It's not like I like him, or anything, ne? ~

~~~~

"Keh! Who else do you think, bitch?" Inuyasha winced slightly at the hurt look that crossed her features briefly. Her gaze dropped down to the grass.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked over at her nervously. He didn't like that tone of voice.

"What do you want?" 

Inuyasha cringed mentally. Yup, there it was. The tone of voice that made him feel worse then Naraku. She sounded so……hurt.

"Uh, Kaede wants you. She said something about herbs, and the fact that you're late. So let's go." Inuyasha said, trying to look anywhere but at Kagome.

"You'll have to wait." Kagome said icily, "Kouga-kun is helping me with the herbs. He should be done soon. I'm going to go wash up." With that, Kagome stepped inside her hut, and all but slammed the door – obviously mad.

Inuyasha on the other hand, twitched a scowl on his face. It wasn't he was mad, he was just………

~KO-KOUGA-KUN?!~

~~~~

Inside of the safe confines of her hut Kagome was steaming. ~What a jerk! And to think that I defended him that one time when Kouga-kun called him inu-kuro! ~ 

She splashed some water on her face and looked in a small mirror, a gift from Kouga. Here eyebrows were still twitching. After staring at her reflection for a few minutes, fuming, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

What was it that Inuyasha didn't like about her? Was it because she was Naraku's wife? Kagome shuddered at the mere memory of her husband. Today would be the one-month anniversary since she had come here, and a full week since Sesshoumaru had deemed her trustworthy. 

~Sango was right. ~ She thought smiling a bit. ~He really is a decent guy. Now Inuyasha on the other hand……… Why is so mean too me!? It's not my fault that I'm that……that…~

Kagome bit back a sob as tears flowed down her cheek silently.

~~~~

Kouga appeared from behind the hut (much to Inuyasha's annoyance) and placed the basket of cut herbs next to the one that Kagome had been carrying earlier. His lips turned into a full out arrogant grin at the hanyou's growl.

"Kagome's as good as mine." He said triumphantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The words were nearly indistinguishable amidst the growl.

"You're such a fool inu-kuro." Kouga continued, not really paying attention to Inuyasha's question. "It doesn't matter if everyone else knows how you feel about her, and I don't give a rat's ass if your," A smirk. "'Youkai' blood recognizes her as your destined mate. I'm the one who got to her first. Kagome is mine."

Only Inuyasha could do was growl menacingly as the wolf youkai walked away, his tail flicking back and forth. If he had caused a fight now Kagome would only take the wimpy wolf's side. 

~But………what if she really does like him? What if she dies want to be his mate? ~

With Kouga out of sight, Inuyasha slumped against the walls of the hut. The silver-haired hanyou didn't know if he could live with himself if Kouga beat him to it. 

It was at that exact moment, when Inuyasha was wallowing within the depths of his depression, when a familiar scent reached his keen nose. It smelled a bit like salt mixed with sakura petals. It was a smell that he had come to recognize within the first two weeks that Kagome had been with them. After all, it had been the first real time that the girl had really been able to mourn.

Hesitantly, for fear of incurring Kagome's wrath, Inuyasha opened the door. 

"Kagome?"

~~~~

Kagome heard someone calling her name, but didn't really acknowledge it. She just hopped that whoever it was would assume that she was to wrapped up in her grief, and would leave her alone. Hopefully they would assume that she was thinking about what she had discovered during her first **real** talk with Inuyasha.

flashback

"I'll be right back, Sango-chan, I just want to talk to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flicked at the voice that was steadily approaching.

"Hai, hai, Kagome-chan. Inuyasha!"

The said hanyou looked down at Sango from his resting spot in a tree.

"Make sure to escort Kagome-chan back, ok?"

A "keh" was the only response that she got, but it was good enough. Besides with the way Inuyasha would blush ever since Kagome walked into a room it was most likely that he would be VERY happy to walk the dark-haired queen back.

"Konnichiwa, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened one eye looked down at the dark-haired beauty. 

"What do you want, wench?" He asked roughly, in a voice that clearly stated 'do you mind?' 

Kagome just smiled, she was used to the insults by now. (Even if they did sting a bit.) Ever since the first time she had tried to talk to Inuyasha he had called her wench and walked away. It had taken a bit of sleuthing to discover where he always ran off.

"Nothing. I just realized, out of everyone you're the only one that I really haven't talked to." She sat down on the grass, and patted a spot next to her. "Come on."

Sighing, Inuyasha hopped down from his tree and looked at her warily.

"What?"

"Well," she leaned against a tree, brushing against Inuyasha slightly and causing him to blush. "I was just wondering, why does everyone seem to hate Naraku so much? In case you haven't noticed I really don't care for him, yet, no one tells me anything."

Inuyasha glanced over at her in mild surprise. 

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

The hanyou let out another sigh, and stuffed his arms into the sleeves of his haori. 

"Naraku killed and betrayed my father, the old lord of the Kashete Territories."

"Your father? But-"

"When he betrayed him, the bastard made sure that Sesshoumaru and I would never be able to rule. We barely escaped with our lives." He closed his eyes at the memory. His mother…had died……protecting him. " Naraku then proceeded to go after any of our acquaintances, and……" He glanced over at Kagome. She merely gazed at him, waiting for him to continue. Inuyasha looked away blushing at her close proximity. "And that's how the rebellion started. Anyway, I'm surprised that you don't hate him, too."

Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"He's the one responsible for the death of both of your parents."

end flashback 

It had taken a good week to pull Kagome out of her depression, and that was when Sesshoumaru had finally deemed her trustworthy. So absorbed in her sorrows was Kagome that she didn't even notice Inuyasha until he right next to her.

"Kagome?" He put a tentative hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Inu…?" She looked over at him through tear brimmed eyes, her tears creating little tracks down her face.

Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome didn't answer. She just looked at him for a moment, unsure, before flinging herself into his arms, sobbing hard.

Inuyasha sat there frozen for a moment before bringing his arms around her in a warm embrace. It wasn't like the time when he had first told her that it was Naraku who responsible for the death of her parents. This time he knew how to comfort her. Times like this were the only times when he would allow himself to let him feel for her. He wanted to show her how he felt about her, but…… She was his enemy's wife. Even if it wasn't by choice.

He stroked her ebony tresses, and held her protectively against his chest. She gripped his haori tightly and cried.

"I hate him! How – why did he do this to me? Why did he kill Mama and chichi-ue? Why?"

Inuyasha nuzzled her hair soothingly, and allowed himself to inhale her scent deeply. It was wrong, he knew. She was here crying, but only god knows when he would get another chance like this again. Still stroking her hair, he kissed her temple, and stayed like that – letting him cry into his haori until she had cried herself to sleep. Then, getting up, with her in his arms he laid her down gently on her futon, and pulling the covers over her. As Inuyasha walked out of the door she whimpered in her sleep. 

He hesitated. 

The need, the want to stay with her was so great, but it would never work out between them. After all he was a hanyou, and she? The wife of his sworn enemy.

A/N: *dabs eyes* Doesn't just make you want to cry. I know I do. Poor Inu-chan! Well, here is the introduction of the inu/kag fluff. More to come. ^. ~ 

Yes! Kouga is in this chapter too! (Was he too much of an ass? I tried to make him arrogant. [I.E Keep him the same.]) Here's your love triangle Emily! (Although for Kouga it's one-sided. Just like it is in Takahashi-sensei's story line.) I thought this chapter turned out pretty good. Especially, when you consider the fact that I had no idea on what to write when I started!** Side note**: If I leave at a cliffhanger from now on it's only because I can only write (at most) 10 pages per update, k? That is, if I'm not feeling really evil. 

……………………S'funny. I think my chapters are good, and I think they suck.

****

Lenkia – Depends on what you mean by happy. If you mean that do they end up together in the end, then yes. It is happy.

****

Kamui-san – I got my review from her, and their wasn't anything bad. Just something about how she was hooked……How was this for the fluff?

****

Emily – She doesn't have as strong of miko powers as she does in Takahashi-sensei's story, but she does have some.

****

REbEcCa – Well, you have to look at it from Fluffy's point of view. He may have a hunch that she doesn't like Naraku, but he can't risk the Rebellion on one little hunch. 

****

Laura-chan – I know! Isn't a protective inu so kawaii?! Miroku will grope Kagome and get the crap kicked out of him at least one more time.

Miroku: Zel no miko!

Zel no miko: *sighs* Oh no, not again. Nani o, Miroku?

Miroku: Why am I always getting beat up.

Zel no miko: *gives Miroku a look* You really need to ask that I would think-! 

Miroku: *rub, rub*

Zel no miko: *freezes* YOU FUCKIN' ECCHI!!!!! *delivers Miroku a very painful high kick and uppercut* Just be thankful that I didn't use my almighty powers as an author.

Inuyasha: What almighty powers?

Zel no miko: *twitches* OSUWARI!!! Osuwariosuwariosuwari osuwariosuwariosuwariosuwariosuwariosuwari! OSU-WA-RI!

Inuyasha: Bitch!

Shippou: You should now by now not to incur her wrath, dog boy. 


	12. Plans And Nightmares

A/N: Ok, I have answered this question a bunch of times (probably with different people though) so let me say it right out: **THERE IS NO CHANCE IN HELL THAT KAGOME WILL HAVE NARAKU'S CHILD!!!!! I MEAN COME ON! THAT'S JUST NASTY!!! **

As Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut the previous incident with Kagome still weighed heavily in his mind. It had been kept pretty much a secret, but there was going to be a little festival in the village. The villagers loved any excuse to throw a party and using the pretext that it was to celebrate Kagome being there for a month was a perfect excuse. Sesshoumaru had reluctantly agreed.

Although the tall youkai had been rather cold to her in the beginning, he had warmed up considerably after last week. When Inuyasha had come down on his brother like a bat out of hell Sesshoumaru had said that he was only like that because she was married to Naraku. 

flashback

"It's not that I don't trust her." Sesshoumaru said, putting his hands up in defense. "It's just that she **is** Naraku's wife and I just need to be careful. I can't risk the whole Rebellion just because you like her."

Inuyasha's face instantly turned beet red, but he didn't deny his brother's claims.

"Actually, Kagome-sama does seem to be a rather nice person. She helped out more then I thought she would. She is a good help to this village, and I admit that I might have been a little unfair the other day, but it had to be said. I needed to make sure she knew where she stood with us."

end flashback

In a way Inuyasha was glad that there was a possibility that the festival might be canceled. If it wasn't then that wouldn't give Kouga a chance to seduce her, but on the other hand he remembered how much she had wanted to go to a festival. The closest thing to a festival that she had gone to were the balls in the palace – and those were just stuffy, formal affairs. Kagome said she had always wanted to go to a gathering that was a bit more……relaxed.

~~~~

While Inuyasha went to deliver the baskets full of herbs to Kaede, Kagome slept in a fitful slumber. The dreams, or rather nightmares that she had received two weeks ago had returned.

*~*~*

Kagome snuggled deep into his embrace. Inhaling deeply, he nuzzled her hair. She turned to look at him, happiness, a feeling that she had lost ten years ago, coursing through her. The man's features were covered by the shadow so she had no idea who it was, but she didn't care. All she knew was that he made her feel warm and protected.

*~*~*

Kagome sighed in her sleep as the dream continued. The man who held her, her dream self knew him, but when she would look back on it, all Kagome would think about was how safe he made her feel. It wouldn't be until several days later that she would realize who he was. Then just as suddenly as the dream had started, it quickly turned to a nightmare. Kagome whimpered in her sleep in fear.

~~~~

Kaede poked at the fire patiently, as a familiar aura tickled her mind. She all but ignored it. She put the iron poker in the sand next to the fire, and stood up, dusting a few stray ashes from her red hakama. If a person were to ask a random villager what the old woman was like their answer would be vague. Although everyone in the Rebellion respected the old miko for her powers most considered her to be a senile, old bat, and she was glad to let them think that. Only a few people (namely Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Shippou, and Inuyasha) knew what the woman was really like.

"Kohaku." A scrawny, freckle-faced boy looked up from where he was petting Kirara on the dirt floor.

"Hai, Kaede-sama?"

"Go get you sister, child. Inuyasha has returned."

"Ane-ue! They're here!" The boy called, dashing into the back room. 

Sango looked up from the bottled potions that she was putting away, and smiled. Getting up, the potions momentarily forgotten, she grabbed a small box that was wrapped in gold silk.

She brushed the green material that was wrapped over her magenta and white kimono, riding it of any excess dirt. A huge grin was plastered across her face. She, Miroku, and Inuyasha had been planning for this day for quite some time. Kagome had been in the village for a month, and Sango loved having her there. Because of her direct involvement in the Rebellion Sango never really had time for friends. Kagome was her actual first friend. Why Inuyasha was helping………well that one was obvious. Since the first moment the inu hanyou had laid eyes on the young woman he had been head over heels in love with her. Even though he never told Kagome (~and not to mention he acts like a total jerk around her. ~ Sango thought with some disdain.) He just wanted to keep her happy (and keep her as far away as Naraku as possible). As for why Miroku was doing it……

Sango frowned. She had no clue why the perverted houshi was helping, but she just told herself that it was because he liked Kagome as a friend. After the queen had been given the chance to mourn properly she was actually fairly cheerful. What with all of the kimonos that had been provided, Kagome looked like she really belonged in the village. After a few moments of pondering Sango satisfied herself with the assumption that he liked Kagome as a friend. After all, if it were anything but that he would have to leave, for fear for his life. Both she and Inuyasha would make sure of that.

Sango blinked once, and then frowned when the door to the hut opened. 

"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome-chan?"

The silver-haired hanyou set the two baskets full of herbs next to the wall. The old hag could take care of it later.

"She's not coming." His amber gaze automatically went to the floor. 

Sango let out an irritated sigh.

"Ok, what did you do this time?"

"W-what?!" Inuyasha brought his gaze right back at Sango, sputtering with indignation. "What makes you think I did anything?!"

Sango merely snorted.

"Usually when Kagome-chan gets upset it's because of something **you **did!" She walked over and poked the hanyou in the chest. "Now you look me in the eye and tell me it's not your fault."

Inuyasha looked Sango straight in the eye.

"It's not my fault."

Sango nearly face faulted. She hadn't really expected Inuyasha to be able to do it so calmly.

*bonk*

Sango blinked in surprise to see Miroku standing behind Inuyasha, his staff in hand.

"Oi, bouzu! What was that for!?"

"That was for insulting Kagome-sama. Don't even bother denying it." He continued when Inuyasha opened his mouth to object.

Sango shot Inuyasha a piercing glare. 

"That's just great Inuyasha! You better pray that won't keep her from coming!"

Inuyasha returned Sango's harsh glare, causing the young woman to step back a bit due to its intensity.

"Of course it isn't!" He snapped. "She wouldn't let something like that stop her! I admit I called her a bitch, (Sango had to clench her hands into fists to prevent herself from beating Inuyasha into a bloody pulp.) but that's not the problem. I think it has something to do with Naraku." That stopped everyone cold. Even though they all had their little problems with the bastard, they all considered Kagome's to be far worse.

"She went in her hut to wash, and I found her there, crying." He continued.

Sango's eyes fell to the floor. Now she felt REALLY bad of accusing Inuyasha of such a thing.

"I'm going back to her hut. Maybe I might be able to convince her to come to the festival by tonight." He turned to leave the hut.

"That's it Inuyasha!" Miroku encouraged. "Be there for her! Comfort her when she's feeling down! You know the best way to comfort her is……"

Miroku suddenly stopped when he noticed Inuyasha's glare, and flinched, waiting for the blow that never came. By the time he cracked open an eye Inuyasha was gone. Sango, however, was giving him one of her death stares. Miroku just looked at her innocently.

"What?"

~~~~

Kagome tossed and turned in her troubled sleep as she relived the nightmare that had plagued most of her dreams less then a month ago.

*~*~*

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around herself, as she stood alone in the darkness of her room. Where did he go? What had happened?

"I need him." She whimpered.

A scream cut through the air like a knife. 

Kagome turned around slowly, almost fearing what she was going to see. ~Where is he? Why isn't he here to protect me? ~ Her thoughts were wild and scared as she turned around. 

What she saw made her heart stop.

She saw her mother, in a blood-soaked white nightgown, crawling away from three attackers. She constantly screamed in pain as the attackers stabbed the woman with spears again and again. A woman in a red and white kimono, decorated with acorn leaves, knelt down next to the dying queen. She produced a rather deadly looking knife. Flashing a malicious smile Kagome's way she slit Megumi's throat.

"Megumi?" A hoarse and horrified voice lodged the scream that was threatening to erupt from Kagome's throat.

Cobalt eyes wide with fear as she looked at the sound of the voice.

~Chichi-ue! Watch out! ~ Kagome tried to warn her father, but she suddenly found her voice restricted. So her father didn't see the wind blades coming towards him until it was too late. The blades cut through him severing his body into many pieces.

Strong arms reached from behind as a terrified Kagome tried to back away from the corpses of her parents. Kagome knew right away that the person whose arms these belonged to wasn't the man that made her feel safe. 

"Now, now, Kagome," A cold voice whispered in her ear. "Is that any way to act? After I did this just so that we could be together."

Eyes wild with fear, Kagome turned to face the person responsible for all of this, knowing fully who it was.

Naraku.

~Inuyasha. ~ Was the last thought Kagome had before darkness claimed her. 

*~*~*

Kagome jolted out of her hellish dream with a gasp. Clutching her blankets her eyes darted around the room as she tried to discern where she was. Fear was gripping her with its cold claws, the images of her dead parents never clearing from her mind. Even as her mind registered the fact that she was in the safety of her hut and the rebel's camp (not to mention far away from Naraku) it didn't calm her down one bit. So she did the only thing she could do in her frazzled state.

She screamed.

A/N: That wasn't too bad……I think. Sorry about the lack of fluff in this chapter. I really was planning on having this be one of the fluff chapters, but since I really can't afford to write more then 10 pages a chapter (blame college, not me) I couldn't put the fluff in this chapter. Warning: The next chapter will be shorter, but I'll try to keep it to at least 5 pages.

****

Kamui-san – Thank you. This is my very first time writing fluff. Kagome's miko powers aren't going to be really major. You remember in the beginning of the story when she had that bad feeling. They might just advance a little bit more from that, but not much. I don't mind Kouga-kun **that** much so he's not gunna be hurt. He's just coming in for a big shock the chapter after the next.

****

Laura-chan – He won't after the next chapter if he wants to be alive. I actually wasn't planning on putting it in, but I'll do it just for you. ^.~

****

Duke of Spades - ……………Uh does the way I'm having Miroku act offend you? Gomen, if it is, but come on! It's Miroku! Naraku is just as he is in the anime and manga: a hanyou. The ending will be happily ever after! Naraku doesn't love Kagome he just wants her for power………Ok, maybe he likes her a little………as in a sex toy, attractive kind of way. Actually I was planning on using that in an upcoming chapter. It will be called For Love Or For Duty. Thanx for the review. Hope I answered your questions.

Thanx for the reviews mina-san! This fic is (sorta) almost done. Can I please have 167 reviews? Ja ne!


	13. The One To Comfort

A/N: Here is a little note I got from a reviewer for readers, check it out! **Advice for other readers: these chapters are not short at all if you would increase the font size (look at the upper right corner of your browser) Not only would it make the chapters seem longer, you would save your eyesight. Seriously, the default font is ridiculously small...)**

Also, when you read this chapter remember: this is my first attempt at writing fluff. So please be nice. Hopefully, it won't come out sounding like shit!

Inuyasha ignored the guards near Kagome's hut. He just continued to trudge over the hill, fuming. Why did everyone always assume that whenever Kagome got upset that it was because of something that he said?! Sure, there were a bunch of times that he HAD been the cause of her tears, but it wasn't always the case. Sure there had been times when he had called her bitch, wench, weakling, snob, stupid, stuck princess……~Ok, so maybe it is because of me that she cries a lot, but still! ~

A slight blushed replaced Inuyasha's scowl as he neared the hut, and he remembered what Miroku had said. ~Why does baka bouzu think of nothing but sex!? ~

__

You know the best way to comfort her is……

Inuyasha's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as the houshi's words cam back to him. ~Keh, it not like I'd do anything with that her. I mean I'm just a lowly hanyou……~

A sudden scream filled the air snapping Inuyasha from his thoughts. 

"Kagome!"

Dashing up the hill in a speed born from fear, Inuyasha burst open the door of Kagome's hut, Tessaiga drawn. Never once did it cross the hanyou's mind that if someone had indeed broken through the camp's defenses then the guards it front of Kagome's house wouldn't have been standing there, idly talking about the upcoming festival. So you can imagine how Inuyasha felt a little sheepish when there was no enemy in the hut. The only thing that was out of order (if you could call it that) was Kagome. 

The young woman was gripping her blankets so tightly that the knuckles were turning white, she was still screaming, and tears were streaming down her face.

Sheathing Tessaiga, Inuyasha cautiously made his way towards Kagome. 

"Kagome?" He spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to startle her by his usual roughness. Tentatively, he put a hand on Kagome's shaking shoulder. She had stopped screaming by now and was just sobbing uncontrollably. It broke the hanyou's heart to see her in such a state. He was once again reminded of the times that she had gone into mourning or of the times when she let herself sink into a deep depression. Inuyasha knew that if he didn't get her to calm down somehow that she would probably start hyperventilating. 

He sat down next to her on her futon, not really sure on what to do. 

~~~~

Kagome was aware that someone had entered the hut, but wasn't really sure on who it was; and that scared her. She ceased screaming hoping that it was Sango, Miroku, and maybe even Inuyasha. She really didn't care at the moment who it was. All she wanted was some comfort.

Her body went stiff when the clawed hand touched her shoulder. She relaxed somewhat though at the worried tone that called her name. ~Inuyasha. ~ She thought with some relief as most of her fears left her. The dream was still fresh in her mind, however, so she couldn't allow her self to relax completely.

For a short moment there wasn't any movement between the two. The only noise in the hut where Kagome's sobs. Finally, she got the courage to look up and peer at the hanyou through eyes red from crying. Later she would probably chastise herself for being so terrified when she knew who it was, but at the moment she was to worried that Inuyasha would disappear, just like the man in her dream had. 

She looked up into hesitant, amber eyes. He looked like he wanted to embrace her (or something to that effect), but was afraid of her reaction. They stared at each other, and time seemed to be frozen for the two. That illusion was shattered when Inuyasha reached up to her face and wiped away the tears that were standing in her eyes, threatening to fall. His touch was gentle, even though his skin was rough. He then moved his hand downward, cupping her face, and attempted to brush away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. 

When he brushed away the tears forming at her eyes Kagome forced herself not to rush into his embrace. After all, if the way that he constantly acted around her was any indication, he would probably be disgusted. When he cupped her cheek she couldn't help herself. She needed comfort and she needed it now. Letting out a strangled sob, Kagome fell onto his chest and clutched his haori tightly. When Inuyasha brought his arms around to hold hr in a comforting embrace, she started to cry harder. 

"Inuyasha!" The words were barely audible through the sobs. "I want them back! I miss Mama and Chichi-ue! I hate him! I hate him so much! How could he be so cruel?! Why did he do this to me, WHY?!"

Holding her close with one arm, Inuyasha used the other to calm her down, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He murmured, and kissed her temple, meanwhile cursing Naraku to the seven hells and beyond.

"I don't want to go back, Inuyasha! Please! Don't let him take me back!"

Inuyasha nuzzled her hair as he held her close (he had ceased rubbing her back a little bit ago). He continued to pull her closer until she was nearly squashed against his chest. He wanted to make all the pain that she was suffering go away, but he knew that was impossible. So for now he would have to be content to offer her as much comfort as was possible.

The two stayed like that for quite sometime. Inuyasha offering Kagome all of the comfort that he had to offer, and Kagome crying out all of her sorrows. It was until dusk that they separated both of them blushing badly. Inuyasha then told Kagome to get dressed in her finest kimono, and meet the others at Kaede's. There were preparations that needed to be completed before the festival got under way. Then he could work up the courage to ask Kagome the question that had been plaguing his mind most of the day.

~~~~

__

Blushing, Kagome pulled at the sleeve of her new kimono. It had been a gift from Sango and Kaede. It was a work of art, it really was. The kimono itself was a rich purple, with a rather large red and gold phoenix decorating the front. The gold silk that it had been wrapped in served as the obi. It was so gorgeous that Kagome felt a little guilty wearing. The material alone must have cost a fortune.

"My, don't we look lovely this evening?" A husky voice whispered in her ear. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed by the waist. 

"Kou-Kouga-kun?"

"The one and only."

Kagome blushed and tried to step away from the wolf youkai. For some reason he always had this weird idea that she liked him. He was chasing after her, and treating her with more intimacy then was normal. It wasn't that she hated him she just didn't think of anything more then a friend. For a moment she thought heard a low growl somewhere behind her but she wasn't sure.

Finally taking the hint Kouga removed his hands from her waist and offered her his arm.

"Care to dance, princess?"

~~~~

Inuyasha let out a low and dangerous growl as Kouga led Kagome to a section of the meadow that had been set aside for as the festival dance floor. Many torches decorated the meadow and a slow, almost romantic mood seemed to fill the air as the musicians started to play. 

He forced himself to look away as Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and they swayed to and fro, in time with the music.

"You know you can be really pathetic when you want to be brother."

Inuyasha glared at the owner of the voice, 

"Go away, Sesshoumaru."

"Now, now, Inu-chan. That's no way to speak to your brother." A feminine voice chided.

Inuyasha twitched. There was only one person who could ever get away with calling him 'Inu-chan'.

"Hello to you too, Asami." Inuyasha said dully, addressing his brother's mate. "Keh, you still with this prick?"

Asami just giggled as Sesshoumaru growled out a warning.

"Now you two behave. Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru instantly turned red at his mate's pet name. "Can you please go get me something to drink. I'm feeling rather parched."

'Fluffy' just grumbled and stalked off to where the refreshments were kept, all the while mumbling about 'women' and 'incompetent brothers'.

Inuyasha just snorted and turned to face Asami. Both he and Sesshoumaru had known Asami since they were pups. (After all the brothers were only a few years apart.) When Sesshoumaru had claimed Asami as his mate the whole kingdom had wondered why the younger brother hadn't fought Sesshoumaru for her hand; but how could he? He didn't love Asami. He looked to her as a replacement for the mother he lost, and the sister he never had.

Asami Maeda was the daughter of an elfin youkai, the Lord Akato, and a mermaid, the Lady Mizu. Both were nobles, and the pairing itself had been quite odd. A creature of the sea and a creature of the land coming together in an odd ceremony. Yes, it had been an odd pairing indeed but the result of the union was a very elegant youkai. 

Asami had well defined cheekbones, and delicate feature. Like her father she had long, white blonde hair. Actually she acquired most of her father's features. If it was for the thin layer of scales that ran along her legs Asami could pass for an elfin youkai any day.

Inuyasha snorted. 

"I still can't believe that you're with that prick after all of these years."

Asami bopped the hanyou on the nose.

"Hush you! You really ought to show more respect for your brother! Anyway, I really wasn't planning on coming, but then I heard Kagome-chan was here. I wanted to see how she was doing."

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan. Do you remember Shena?"

"Keh, that annoying neko? Of course I do!"

Asami giggled. 

"Well, Shena was a good friend with Megumi-sama before she died. She invited me to Veshrane one time, and I met Kagome and her mother. Kagome-chan and I hit it off from the start. You know what she……" Asami let her voice trail off as she noticed Inuyasha's gaze start to harden and she turned to see what he was looking at.

"Ah, so that's what Fluffy was talking about. Inu-chan has fallen for Kagome-chan. So how far have you two gotten?" Asami asked, a look of mischief on her face. 

Blushing, Inuyasha suddenly found the blades of glass to be very interesting.

Asami's jaw practically fell to the ground.

"You didn't! You haven't asked her out?" The youkai rubbed her temples in annoyance. "It better not be because you're a hanyou."

"…………" 

"Kami-sama! Inuyasha! How many times did I have to tell you?! God, this is the same exact thing that kept you and Haruka from getting together…………Of course that pairing wouldn't have been to great," Asami continued as an afterthought. "But still! This is Kagome-chan. She won't care if you're a hanyou or not."

Inuyasha looked up at Asami in shock, and opened his mouth to say something in his defense.

"Don't even think about it Inuyasha!" she continued to rage, her face now an angry shade of purple, "Don't dare give me any of that crap about not belonging in either worlds! Gods, you know what my child hood was like! I'm half mermaid! You and Fluffy are the only ones, besides my parents, who treated me with some respect! At least you had people who talked to you! At least-!"

Asami's tirade was suddenly cut off as a long fluffy tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard chest. The youkai looked up into her mate's gentle gaze.

"Asami, I think you can calm down now. I think Inuyasha gets the picture." Sesshoumaru handed the woman her drink. He leaned down next to whisper into her ear. "If you don't calm down we're going to have a repeat of what happened in Jakashia."

Asami's violet eyes widened and she quickly reached for the mirror hidden in the folds of her kimono. Her whole entire body was now covered in scales. Slumping against Sesshoumaru she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. ~The only downside of being half mermaid. The moment my body temperature heats up the scales appear. I wonder what will happen when I give birth? ~

Sesshoumaru stroked his mate's hair and smiled. That was the only downside about Asami being who she was. If the girl didn't keep her temper down she would turn into a mermaid and die.

"Asami-chan?!"

The three turned to see a certain black-haired woman running towards them. Inuyasha couldn't help, but smirk at the slightly stunned look Kouga's face held as he stood there, alone, on the dance floor.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru released Asami, and the girls embraced.

"What are you doing here?!"

A/N: Ok, maybe there won't be a lot of fluff this chapter, gomen. I seem to have a problem with writing short chapter. Hope you guys liked. I want 185 reviews next time, k?

****

Princess Akira – Ok, OK! Here's the next chapter.

****

Laura-chan – I do believe I already addressed the issue of Naraku's child. I refuse to say it again. Ok, I will anyway. NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

****

Lenkia – Not yet. ^. ~

****

Selna – Glad ya like. 


	14. To Claim A Love

****

Special thanx to Snowglobe Dragon. She noticed my little mistake. Gagh! I completely forgot about that remark. I'll try to fix that today. I like Asami too much to get rid of her so domo arigatou! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stayed with Asami and Kagome for a whole two minutes before getting bored of the mindless chatter. Sesshoumaru went over to talk to Houjou, the boy had just come back from the castle and he was acting a lot more……happy then usual. Meanwhile, Inuyasha just went to stand by the trees. The hanyou was completely content with just watching Kagome from afar. ~Just as long as that wimpy wolf stays away from her. ~ He thought with a scowl.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku, with a red mark on his left cheek that looked suspiciously like a hand print, come running up.

"What do you want bouzu?"

"Houshi," Miroku mildly corrected. "Besides I just cam to tell you something. If you don't want to lose Kagome I suggest you make a move on."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Miroku didn't reply. He simple jerked his head in the direction that Kagome was. A vicious growl vibrated as he watched Kouga walk up to Kagome and Asami. The two girls stopped talking to look at the youkai. He said something to which Kagome complied; and she followed Kouga away from the festival, and into the forest.

~~~~

Kagome just gawked at Asami.

"YOU?! You're Sesshoumaru's mate?"

Asami merely nodded a look of sly amusement twinkling in her eyes. 

"Hai, I love Fluffy to death."

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Fluffy?! Why do you call him that?" Kagome was having a very hard time stifling the giggles that were threatening to erupt from her mouth.

"Why? It's because he's my fluffy, 'lil, inu. I-"

"Excuse me ladies."

Both girls looked up to see Kouga looking at Kagome expectantly. Asami just narrowed her eyes as Kagome fidgeted. She never did like the wolf youkai (of course it could have something to do with the fact that his sister killed her father, but that was completely beside the point), and apparently Kagome didn't either. At least not the way that he probably hoped. 

"Kagome," Kouga looked at Asami funny before continuing. "Would you please come with me for a moment?"

Kagome's cobalt eyes darted from Kouga to Asami. Asami lifted her shoulders slightly. If (by some weird chance) Kagome did love Kouga who was she to judge?

Kagome turned to Kouga, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"I'd love to Kouga-kun."

Asami shook her head as the two walked away. For a moment she considered going back to her mate, but decided against it. It was probably a better idea to go find Inuyasha.

~~~~

Kagome eyes darted from tree to tree, taking in her surroundings. Suddenly she wished she hadn't been so quick to agree with Kouga, and had stayed with Asami. ~I don't know what it is, but there's something about dark places………why do I get the feeling that Naraku is going to jump from behind one of the trees and grab me? ~ She shivered at the thought.

"Cold?" Kouga asked. Before Kagome could respond the youkai pulled her body closer to his. Too close.

Kagome shook her head, and tried to get away.

"No, I'm fine Kouga-kun."

Kouga's ice-blue eyes narrowed in anger at this, and he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her body against a tree. Kagome cried out in pain as the bark dug into her skin.

"Yamete, Kouga-kun, you're hurting me!" Kagome winced when his claws dug into her arm, cutting through the material of the kimono and breaking the skin.

~~~~

As Inuyasha left the festival, a shrill scream just barely reached his sensitive ears. The scream was quickly followed by the faint scent of blood. Growling, Inuyasha quickened his speed.

~I'll kill you if you do anything to her, bastard. I swear on my father's grave that I'll kill you myself. ~

~~~~

Kagome tried to block the pain that shot up her arm, by closing her eyes. However, the moment she did Kouga gripped her jaw painfully.

"Look at me, bitch."

Scared beyond all belief, Kagome opened her eyes. Tears brimmed her eyelashes as they threatened to fall. 

Any normal man might have felt sorry for hurting the Queen of Veshrane, and maybe even scared, but the only look on Kouga's face was one of pure contempt.

"Kouga-kun, why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Kouga tightened his grip, causing Kagome to yelp, once again, in pain. "Don't dare ask me that, bitch! You fuckin' toyed with my feelings. Acting all nice towards me, and then going over towards inu-kuro!"

Kagome gasped when she realized what the youkai was talking about. He thought that………

""Honto ni gomen nasi, Kouga-kun, but I don't think of you of anything more then a friend." She murmured softly, hoping that it would calm Kouga somewhat.

It didn't.

Kouga just smirked sadistically. 

"That's too bad for you, princess. I want you, and I am never handing you over to anyone else." Kouga's hand moved from her shoulder and rested on her neck, slowly moving downwards. "By the time I'm through with you no man will ever want you, especially inu-kuro." Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as he started to slip a hand under the folds of silk.

"Kagome!"

The sudden cry caused the wolf youkai to pause, and the sudden punch caused him to stumble away from Kagome. The force of the blow caused him to fall against a tree and the trunk snapped.

~~~~

At the festival, people thought they heard the sound of something crashing in the forest, but they just ignored it and went back to the celebrations. 

~~~~

Wrapping her arms around herself, Kagome looked up in surprise to see Inuyasha standing in front of her protectively, growling at Kouga.

"Don't you dare touch her."

Kouga hefted himself up, and wiped away the blood that had trickled down his chin.

"Oh, and you think you can stop me, inu-kuro?"

Enraged not only by the insult, but also at the thought of what could have happened to Kagome if he had been any later, Inuyasha dashed forward, ready to rip Kouga to shreds. The other male also dashed forward. 

Cracking his knuckles, Kouga slashed at Inuyasha, who quickly jumped out of the way, only to have wolf youkai's claws drag across his left shoulder. Inuyasha snarled in pain, before pulling out Tessaiga. As much as his youkai blood wanted to spill blood with his claws for threatening the woman that he had chosen as his mate, the logical side of Inuyasha knew that his opponent was too fast. The only way to win was with the Kaze no Kizu.

Inuyasha swung the blade without a second thought. The pressure of the wind ripped through the trees, cutting them to shreds. The hanyou looked around wildly for Kouga's remains, but there were none. The youkai had disappeared.

Sheathing Tessaiga. Inuyasha walked over to the trembling form of Kagome. Kneeling before her he placed a clawed hand over her own. Kagome looked up at him uncertainly, her face blotchy from crying. Reaching up, Inuyasha wiped away the remains of tears.

"Kagome." He said, keeping his voice soft. "He's gone. Are you ok?"

Nodding, Kagome wrapped her arms around him, crying about how terrified she was. Inuyasha just stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He only winced when she grabbed the red haori too tightly, and hoped she wouldn't notice.

She did.

The scare that Kagome had just went through was immediately forgotten when she noticed the blood that was seeping through his haori.

"You're hurt." Her look was one of shock, as she stated the obvious.

"Keh, it's nothing. It will heal soon. Besides it doesn't even hurt." Of course, right after that was said he winced, completely ruining the effect the statement was supposed to have.

Shaking her head, Kagome got up and pulled Inuyasha to his feet.

"I don't care if it will heal later! It still hurts now, ne? And what if it becomes infected?"

Without another word she dragged the stunned hanyou to her hut.

~~~~

Inuyasha just sat on the stool that Kagome had offered him and stared at her in part shock. Once he got over the initial shock that Kagome had dragged him into her hut and away from the festival, just so she could heal his wound, he just stared at her like an idiot; watching her movements as in a trance. He was entranced as she poured some cool water from a pitcher and into a basin. He watched the smooth silk of her kimono swayed slightly as she grabbed some gauze and pulled out another stool to sit in front of Inuyasha, her eyes full of concern.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked and realized that she had been calling his name for quite sometime.

"What?"

Kagome blinked suddenly, clearly surprised that he hadn't added one of his usual insults to the question, before continuing.

"Ano." A blush quickly colored her cheeks when Kagome realized that she needed Inuyasha to remove his haori and under kimono. 

Inuyasha just looked at her innocently, knowing very well what she was going to say.

"Can you remove your haori and……"

Inuyasha chuckled; enjoying Kagome's embarrassment more then was necessary. He removed his clothing, though, without a comment.

Not saying a word Kagome quickly washed and dressed the slight wound. After putting aside the basin she looked at Inuyasha, shame evident in her eyes.

"Gomen." She said softly, adverting her gaze. "You got hurt because of me." 

Knowing that this would probably be the only chance he got Inuyasha "Kehed" and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. 

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in a husky voice, caressing her face gently. "Baka, did it ever cross your mind that I wanted to protect you?"

The gentle touch sent shivers down Kagome's spine, and try as she might she couldn't pull herself away from the intense, amber gaze.

"I-Inuya-sh-a." Her voice was shaky as she got off of the stool and backed away from the hanyou, only to hit a wall.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. 

"Inuyasha." A dark blush crept across her face at the close proximity.

"You aren't pushing me away." He murmured in her ear, sending more shivers down her spine.

"Why would I?" Kagome could feel the blush steadily getting darker. Gods! He was so close!

"Because." Inuyasha said, shame evident in his voice. "I'm a hanyou."

Kagome snapped her head up and glared at him, the mood quickly lost. 

"So that's what Asami was talking about! After all of the times that I try to talk to you……is that why you pushed me away? BAKA!!!" It was amusing how those three little words could make her so mad.

Inuyasha released her and turned to walk away, mistaking her reaction.

"Gomen. I'll leave you alone. You won't have to see me again." He paused when scent of salt filled the air, but only for a moment.

"No!"

Inuyasha was barely able to stop the gasp from leaving his mouth when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and Kagome laid her head down on his back.

"Please, don't leave me." Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's embrace, gently removing her arms.

The young woman let out a sob. No! He was going to leave her! After all that she'd been through Kagome didn't know if she could take any more heartache. ~Because, I love him. ~

Inuyasha winced when Kagome fell to the floor sobbing, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. At her tears Inuyasha's heart leapt. It couldn't be. She couldn't possibly love HIM, could she?

He put his forefinger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome," He said wiping away the tears. ""Why are you crying?"

"Because, you baka," she said, hitting his chest, "A-aisheteru." 

Inuyasha just stood there for a moment, as he let the words sink in. Then his face broke out into a sexy smile and he pulled Kagome against his chest, pressing his lips to hers. The hanyou was even more excited when she responded with the same fervor.

"Kagome." Inuyasha pressed his forehead against hers, before stepping away, forcing himself to calm down.

Kagome just stared at him, her tresses in wild disarray.

"Kagome." He repeated, after talking her slender hand in his clawed one. "I know that you're married, but would you……" Inuyasha's voice suddenly trailed off. Damn it! How was he supposed to ask her to be his mate? How had Sesshoumaru asked Asami? "Would you………" Why couldn't he just go ahead and say it!

"Yes."

The silver-haired hanyou looked down in surprise to see Kagome leaning against him.

"Of course, I'll be your…" She paused, not sure wither to say mate or wife. 

"Mate." Inuyasha finished with a stunned smile. "Are you sure? I mean you have……"

Kagome felt a sudden twist of her heart when Inuyasha paused. They both knew whom he was talking about. She hid her face in his haori, and clenched the material. 

"I thought you knew by now. " She said, trying to hold back the tears. "I hate Naraku. I don't care if it means giving up who I was. I never want to see him again. I just……want to be with you."

Inuyasha crushed Kagome against him, and pulled back to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, Kagome." He said, truly happy for once in his life, as he placed feather light kisses down her cheeks until he reached her lips. He pulled away briefly and captured her eyes with his own. "I'll die before I let Naraku take you again." He swooped down to catch her lips in another passionate kiss as his hands traveled down and along her curves. Yanking at her golden obi Inuyasha pushed her down onto the futon, and deepened the kiss – their lips never breaking contact. 

"Aisheteru." Inuyasha mumbled against her lips as he dropped the obi.

A/N: Ok, I have mixed feeling here – it sux and it doesn't. Tell me what you think. I want 210 reviews, k? 

****

Tamababy – That's the great thing about AUs! You don't have to know the characters, or the story line for that matter.

****

Prince of Darkness – Uh, thanx…………I think.

****

Laura-chan – There ya go! Kouga is no longer pining for Kagome-chan's affections.

****

Lenkia – Glad ya like! 

****

REbEcCa - Yeah, I liked Asami too. Well the lovebirds are finally together! ^^

****

Nicole – Domo arigatou, and glad that you like!

****

( ) ß reviewed 11/11 – Damn, school sux, doesn't it?

****

Tori ^_~ - Gosh, the best? Arigatou! Gomen about not mentioning you earlier. I only mention reviewers for the last chapters.

****

Amber – Ok, OK!!! Here's the next chappie!


	15. For Duty Or For Love

A/N: For the record – A reviewer asked me to write a lemon for the next chapter. I hate to say it, but I have never written a lemon before in my life. One of my fics that I'm writing is going to be a lemon, however it will be on a different website because of ffn's new policy. Go to this address if you want to read the lemon chapter:

http://www.tokyo-nime.net/iri/zelmiko.html

After I do write that chapter if it goes good with some of my friends I will write a lemon version for the last chapter. So to those of you who would like a lemon for the last chapter please leave me your email address, and I will email you the lemon. I will try to write it. Just keep a look out for when Scars of Love is finished.

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning, he felt something incredibly warm next to him. Blinking away the haziness that came when a person first wakes up he tried to discern where the warmth was coming from. Inuyasha blushed slightly when he realized who it was, and what exactly had happened last night. It was exceedingly hard for the hanyou not to grin like an idiot as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome. Breathing deeply, he nuzzled her hair, a feeling of completeness filling his body. He froze in partial shock when a slender hand reached up to caress one of his furry triangular ears. Kagome let out a giggle next when he pushed his head up to her hand.

"Oh, do you like that puppy?"

"Puppy?" Inuyasha let out a snort, a mischievous glint showing in his amber eyes. "I'm hardly a puppy." With a growl the hanyou pounced onto Kagome, effectively pinning her to the mattress.

Kagome let out a squeal of protest when he pinned her arms above her head. He gazed at her hungrily before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"Do you yield?" He asked huskily.

"N-never." All she could do was stutter. (A fact that embarrassed her to no end.) So overtaken was she by the look in her mate's eyes and the tone of his voice.

Leaning down her nipped at the soft skin along her neck, causing Kagome's breath to quicken and whimpers to escape her throat.

"I-nu-ya-sha."

Confident that he had even the score somewhat Inuyasha moved off of Kagome and wrapped his arms around her lithe form.

Protesting at first, Kagome finally reached up and captured his lips with hers in a kiss. Inuyasha quickly dominated the kiss that started out intense and passionate. He licked her lips seeking entrance. Kagome opened her mouth willingly and his tongue darted. Due to the increase of the kiss's intensity Kagome moaned deep in her throat, and, caught up in the moment of passion, ground her hips against Inuyasha's thigh.

The hanyou let out a groan and pulled back to look at his mate. Kagome's ebony hair was tousled into a tangled mess, her eyes glinting with passion, and her swollen lips parted slightly as she gasped for air. 

Smiling, Inuyasha leaned down to capture Kagome's lips in another kiss when someone threw the door open, sunlight flooding the one–roomed hut. 

"Kagome-sama? Have you seen that baka friend of mine? Inuyasha didn't come to Kaede's hut last night. Sesshoumaru thought that he saw Inuyasha come…oh……" Miroku's voice trailed off as he eyed the scene that lay before him. He stared at the couple that laid on the futon, cuddling.

Kagome let out a shriek as Miroku burst into her hut; she quickly pulled the sheet around her body in an attempt to preserve her modesty.

Inuyasha, due to embarrassment and other things, let out an angry growl; and promised to make Miroku's death extremely painful in one breath.

Even as he backed away, the houshi still had a lecherous grin on his face.

"Uh, sorry you two. I didn't realize you where…uh……busy."

Miroku's grin instantly faded once he got a glance at the murderous look on Inuyasha's face.

"Um, right, I guess, I'll be going now." With that he quickly hightailed it out of the door.

Grumbling, Inuyasha grabbed his hakama. He pulled them on and leaned down to give Kagome a brief, yet passionate, kiss.

"I'll be back."

Giggling, Kagome got up to go and find her only yukata. As the sheet fell to thee floor she heard some shouts very clearly in the background.

"Inuyasha, you old dog! I didn't know you had it in you! Ack! Inuyasha, why are you cracking your knuckles?"

A growl could be clearly heard, as Kagome shrugged on the plain blue yukata, only to be followed by……

"BOUZU! YOU ARE DEAD!!!!"

Shaking her head Kagome tied the obi into a messy knot and went outside (along with everyone else in the camp) to watch the proceedings. 

~~~~

Sango frowned she looked at the currently unconscious, mangled being otherwise known as Miroku.

"And you couldn't have stopped Inuyasha at all, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome just let out a very un-ladylike snort.

"Why should I have? Miroku-sama just burst in there. He didn't even knock!"

Sango sweatdropped. ~Kagome-chan's beginning to develop more and more of Inuyasha's behaviors. ~

"Be that as it may," The longhaired girl continued, "It's been three days since the incident, and Houshi-sama still hasn't woken up. Don't you think it was a little-!" Sango stopped in mid-sentence when she felt a familiar hand grope her behind.

*smack*

Smirking, Kagome looked down at Miroku, complete with new bruises and lumps, before turning her attention to a blushing Sango.

"You were saying?"

~~~~ 

"Ne, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked down at her mate, as her fingers idly played with his hair.

The day was absolutely gorgeous. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The newly mated couple had decided to take advantage of the nice weather, and spend the day outside. Kagome currently was sitting on the outskirts of the meadow, her back against a tree. Inuyasha's head was currently in her lap. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company. Besides in a few days Inuyasha would be leaving with the other rebels to kill Naraku once and for all. Kagome wasn't worried that she would lose her mate. He was strong, and she knew that he would always come back to her; but for some reason she couldn't shake this awful feeling that she had. Like something awful was going to happen real soon.

"Nani?"

"What is this? I noticed it this morning, but……"

Inuyasha lazily opened an eye to look at she was talking about. His gaze followed to where her finger pointed and he smirked.

"That, my dear," he traced three miniature lines that formed the Inu Mark, just above her collarbone, sending shivers down Kagome's spine, "is what is called a Mark. Anyone who sees that knows that you belong to me."

Kagome let out a childish giggle before frowning.

"Don't say that Inuyasha. It doesn't sound right coming from you."

"What? I was just stating that you belong to me."

Kagome smiled gently as she massaged Inuyasha's ears.

"Not that. Don't say 'my dear'. It just sounds……weird."

Reaching up to cup her check, he grinned.

"What would you prefer? My woman?"

Kagome yanked on a fistful of silver hair.

"You better not! Besides……"

Inuyasha looked up in alarm as her voice started to shake.

"I-I…"

Despite the fact that he was extremely comfortable resting his head on her lap with the sun shining on his face Inuyasha got up and took Kagome's shaking form in his arms.

"Don't cry Kagome. After tomorrow you'll never have to worry about him again."

This only caused Kagome to cry even harder, clutching his haori tightly. 

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha! Even if he does die, it doesn't matter! In my world we can't be together!"

Inuyasha stroked her hair gently, at a complete lose for words. Part of him wanted to tell her that she would always be his and no one else's, but the other part knew she was right. She was a Veshranean queen, and therefor had no choice **but** to obey the laws. She couldn't marry whomever she chose. It could only be the winner of the Suitor Tournament. He drew Kagome closer. One thing was for sure that he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

"I don't care what your law says, Kagome. You're my mate and I don't plan on ever letting you go."

~~~~

Naraku peered over at the man who sat across from him with cold eyes as the carriage hurried towards its destination. Outside the sound of hooves pounding on the ground, as the horsemen tried to keep up with their king.

"You're sure this is the right place?"

The man merely nodded. He was clothed in black and the shadows made it hard for Naraku to make out the man's features, but the king knew who he was just the same. The man was an old 'friend' of Naraku. Even so he was still wary.

"Don't' worry Naraku." The man said with a laugh, his ice-blue eyes flashing in the darkness. "This is the place."

Naraku's cruel, beady eyes narrowed all the same. 

"How can I trust you? It's been three years since I sent you on this mission and this is the first I heard from you."

The man shrugged.

"Not my fault. I had to gain their trust. I only found out recently, about a week ago, when they were preparing the battle plans. They were going to plan to kill you."

Naraku smile was very sadistic and cold. 

"They should have done it when they had the chance. No one will be left alive when I'm through with them."

The other man snorted. 

"Even the women and children? I always knew you were a bastard, Naraku."

The dark-haired man just smirked at the remark.

"Yes, well no one steals my possessions and gets away with it."

~~~~

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched as he looked over in the direction that his retainer was running. Like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Asami had decided to spend some time outside. Currently, Asami was helping little Rin make little necklaces out of some daisies. The little girl giggled when she heard Jaken's voice.

"Funny, Jaken-sama!" She laughed as the toad youkai tripped over his rather long clothing and fell on his face.

Asami started to smile at Rin's actions, but stopped when she saw the youkai struggle to get up. One quick glance at her mate confirmed her suspicions. Jaken was very annoying (even for a youkai), but he had been by Sesshoumaru's side ever since the silver-haired youkai was a pup. The inu youkai cared deeply for the toad, and the sudden, intense expression in his eyes told Asami that something was terribly wrong. Without saying a word she gathered Rin in her arms.

"Come on, Rin-chan. Let's go show your necklace to Kaede-sama."

Rin pouted as Asami picked her up and started to walk away. 

"But Rin wants to play with Jaken-sama."

The elven hanyou just shook her head, as she neared Kaede's hut. 

"You can play with Jaken later." She set the girl down on the floor. "Kaede-sama? Please keep an eye on Rin for a moment will you?"

The old miko nodded slowly at the pleading gaze in Asami's crystal blue eyes.

"Of course, child."

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama! Look at what Asami nee-chan and I made!" The little girl showed the old woman the chain of daisies.

Kaede smiled gently as Asami left the hut.

~~~~

Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tessaiga, as he wanted patiently for his retainer to regain consciousness. Who did this? The long cut that went from the toad's shoulder to hip slowly sealed. The inu youkai narrowed his eyes. Had they been discovered?

"Sesshou?"

Sesshoumaru cast his mate the briefest of glances as he watched Jaken's body start to twitch.

"What did it?" Asami stepped next to her mate, when he didn't answer. The man emitted no sound, and nothing revealed his emotions. Slightly irritated the female hanyou just stood by his side quietly. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The youkai suddenly jumped to his feet, pausing only slightly to gain his bearings. 

"Jaken."

Jaken gulped. He looked up to see the great Sesshoumaru standing before him, standing next to his lowly hanyou mate. The toad grimaced at the foul woman before turning to face his lord. Sesshoumaru just stood there silently as he waited for the youkai to speak. Going over his options the yellow-eyed youkai quickly decided that groveling was the only way to ensure his safety.

"Gomen nasi, Sesshoumaru-sama! I tried to stop but I couldn't! By the time I managed to escape they had already crossed the border!"

"They? Who's they?" Asami asked as she tried to get some decent information. It was a well-known fact that when the toad panicked it was nearly impossible for him make any coherent remarks.

Jaken probably would have sneered at the elven hanyou if Sesshoumaru hadn't been standing right there. Swallowing thickly he answered the woman's question while remaining aloof at the same time. 

"Kashentean troops, Sesshoumaru-sama! Naraku's here!"

Although normally he probably would have flattened Jaken for the insolence that he was showing Asami he managed to remain calm. Now was not the time to let his emotions get a hold of himself.

"Asami, I want you to take everyone in the village to the Sanctuary in the forest. Tell Sango and Miroku what's going and have them get my brother." Sesshoumaru paused, he wanted to say or do something else, but his pride prevented it.

Asami didn't say a word, but merely turned around and started to leave, her earlier annoyance forgotten. 

~Ah, to Hell with it! ~ He finally decided, and he grabbed Asami's arm.

The mermaid-elf stopped, and looked at the inu youkai. There was not much time, so Sesshoumaru was quick about pulling her into a tight embrace before realizing her.

"Stay safe, love." He whispered in her ear, tucking a stray strand of whit-blonde hair behind a pointed ear. 

Blushing, Asami cupped Sesshoumaru's cheek just before she left.

"You too, mate."

~~~~

"Kagome-chan!"

"Inuyasha!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up from their spots on the grass to see Sango on top of Kirara, clad in her fighting gear with Hiraikotsu strapped to her back and a katana attached firmly to her hip. Frowning, Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome's shoulder. For some reason he had a feeling that this didn't bode well.

"Inuyasha, they're here!"

"Here? Who's here?"

"Who do you think, baka! Naraku!"

Kagome's reaction as she stood there, silent, next to Inuyasha was immediate. She automatically went pale, her body trembling, as she moved closer to Inuyasha and clutched his haori.

The hanyou didn't even have to look down to know that his mate was terrified, for the scent was coming off of her in waves. Ignoring Sango completely for the moment, he wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome's trembling frame.

"Don't worry, love." He whispered in her ear. "I won't let him take you."

Sango watched in slight surprise, as she got off of Kirara, at both Kagome's reaction and the tenderness that Inuyasha's voice held. She smiled slightly at the gentle scene and prayed to any god that she knew that everything would work out.

Inuyasha's words of comfort seemed to calm Kagome down somewhat, for she loosened her tight grip on Inuyasha's haori. Slipping an arm around her waist in one brief, last hug, he looked up at Sango, his face serious.

"Is the village secure?"

"Hai." Sango nodded. "The last of the villagers were been taken to the Sanctuary when I left."

Inuyasha just nodded in response.

"Sango," he said after a moment of silence. "I want you to take Kagome to where the villagers are. She should be safe from the bastard there."

"Inuyasha." Kagome's face was reluctant, despite her fear.

"Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her briefly. "Go with Sango, please. Don't worry, I-" Inuyasha abruptly broke off as his nose twitched at a familiar stench. Without thinking, he stood in front of Kagome, taking a protective stance. Next to Sango, Kirara let out a low growl. Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes at the dark-haired man, along with a vast army, that had suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Naraku."

~~~~

Naraku narrowed his eyes, the beady pupils shining with a malicious glint. The tender embrace that the hanyou had shared with his wife had not escaped the king unnoticed. ~The fool. ~ Naraku thought as Inuyasha stood in front of the queen, protectively. ~He should know better then that. I always get what's mine. ~

"Inuyasha." Naraku's deceptively calm voice echoed throughout the forest, "I suggest you release my wife. Don't think I can't see her hiding behind you."

Inuyasha let out a low growl, more determined then ever not to let Naraku steal Kagome from him. The feel of Kagome's tight grip on the back of his haori only heightened his anger.

"What if I don't want to?"

Naraku smirked. Wonderful, the hanyou was going to be difficult. That always made things so much more fun. 

"If you refuse I will simply lay waist to that pathetic little place that you rebels call a town."

Inuyasha felt Kagome go rigid with fear, and reached behind to hold her hand in comfort. She was of royal blood, Veshranean royal blood no less, and they were well known for their sacrifices for the common good. ~Don't move Kagome. Whatever you do, please don't move, or do anything stupid. ~

~~~~

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's back, tears threatening to fall. What was she going to do? ~If I don't do something then all these people are going to die.....All because of me. Inuyasha...~ The queen blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, and squeezed Inuyasha's hand. He seemed to relax slightly. 

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha."

She moved away from Inuyasha and started to walk past him. Inuyasha just stared at her with horrified amber eyes as he watched her walk away.

"NO!"

~~~~

Naraku smile was cold and victorious as Kagome moved away from the hanyou and started to make her way towards him. With a flick of his hand, he signified an archer to prepare to shoot anyone who tried to stop his wife. The young archer, only a boy really, threaded the bow with the arrow, pulling the string tight.

Inuyasha growled and started to move and stop Kagome.

"Damn it, Kagome! You're not leaving m-"

His tirade was quickly cut short by the sudden pain that was shooting throughout his body. He looked down to see an arrow piercing through his stomach. 

"Sango!" He growled, grimacing as he grabbed the arrowhead, "Stop her!"

"I wouldn't girlie." Naraku sneered as the dark-haired woman started to get on Kirara. "My archers can easily shoot you, just as they did the pathetic hanyou. However, you are human aren't you? Do you really want to risk your life like that?" 

Sango stood there, unsure of what to do. She didn't want her best friend to go back to that bastard, but what could she do? For the first time in her life she had never felt so helpless.

In front of her, Inuyasha pulled out the arrow with a snarl. A growl vibrated low in his chest as his anger finally overtook him when Kagome reached his enemy. The growl gained in volume when Naraku roughly pulled Kagome by the arm, and wrapped an arm around her waist – pulling her close to his body. Behind him Sango let out a gasp when she noticed his claws begin to lengthen. Two thin purple streaks, one on each side, appeared on his face. His eyes flickered from a bloodthirsty scarlet to liquid amber as he watched his mate. Whatever sanity Inuyasha had been holding onto to prevent the completion of his transformation to his full youkai form vanished when he saw the tears in her eyes and when Naraku started to kiss a line down her throat, the cold black eyes never leaving his own. Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha got down into a crouch and prepared to attack. 

It was the sudden staff that was thrown in his path, crackling with holy energies, which prevented Inuyasha from reaching his target. It also allowed two strong arms time to restrain him. 

~~~~

The dark-haired king smiled maliciously as he watched the leader of the rebellion and some priest keep Inuyasha at bay. He tightened his grip around Kagome's waist even more so as he turned and walked away, satisfied that his prize was in his grasp once again.

For her part, all Kagome could do was comply, but part of her had been hoping that Inuyasha would kill Naraku and free her. 

~~~~

Both Miroku and Sesshoumaru strained to keep Inuyasha from moving as Kagome and Naraku walked away. The hanyou turned youkai seemed particularly enraged to see Naraku's arm around his mate's waist. His growls and snarls vibrated through his chest, and his claws were thrashing desperately at the ones preventing him from ripping the one that held his mate to pieces. 

"KA~GO~ME~~!!!"

Sesshoumaru's usually stoic expression had left his face, only to be replaced by worry (both for his brother and the rebellion) and something that was akin to fear. His strong grip around his brother's arms was starting to slip, and Miroku (even with all of his holy powers) was having trouble keeping up the barrier that was keeping Inuyasha at bay. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was afraid of his brother's rage. The youkai side of the hanyou held amazing strength. 

Just when Sesshoumaru thought that he couldn't hold on to his brother any longer, Kaede appeared beside the rebel leader – a piece of ofuda in one hand, and a glass bottle containing blue powder in the other. Without saying a word she poured out a small handful of the powder and blew it into Inuyasha's face. It stunned the hanyou momentarily, allowing her the time that she needed to pour a bit more of the powder on the ofuda. The symbols on the piece of paper curled inwards before turning a dark red. Her lips pressed into a thin line, Kaede applied the ofuda to Inuyasha's forehead. 

Once coming in contact with the holy ofuda, Inuyasha's eyes returned to their soft amber and he lost his other youkai attributes. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, Inuyasha slumped in his brother's arms. As his eyes slowly drifted shut he whispered one name, and one name only.

"Kagome."

As Sesshoumaru stood by his brother's side he briefly wondered if Inuyasha's youki could exceed that of their father's. His amber gaze suddenly noticed the tight ring of soldiers that had formed around the small group. He narrowed his eyes at the one person that had betrayed them all.

~Kouga. ~

~~~~

Kagome stared out the window as the carriage pulled away from the camp. Her cobalt eyes were filled with concern as she watched Inuyasha slide out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and the army of the Kashete Territories close in on them. She could feel tears threaten to fall, but she couldn't let them fall. Even though these bastards where taking her away from the rebels she couldn't reveal how fragile her emotions were. It could just be used against her. She had gone back to being Naraku's possession. She was so preoccupied with the proceedings that were going on outside that she didn't see Naraku narrow his eyes. Narrowing his eyes at a certain Mark just above her collarbone. 

The proof of a mate.

A/N: Gagh! I'm finally done with that chapter!! Sorry that it took so long. (However, I made this chapter longer to make up for the lack of updates – 17pgs.) Poor Inu-chan! Ok, please don't hate me after you read the next chapter! I swear that Naraku will get what's coming to him! I'm seriously thinking of having Sango sneak into the bastard's room and castrate him. His death will be most painful, I garuntee it. BTW – Naraku is also a hanyou likei n the manga; and ;ole the manga he can choose that night when he looses his powers. (Yes, he will become stronger, but I'm going to have that little factor work against him.) Also, in case you didn't get it, Kouga was with Naraku from the start. He didn't turn to the 'dark side' (Star Wars rules! John Williams kix ass!!!!) just because Kagome spurned him, k? Also for those of you that said Kouga was out of character, I know. I hated to do it, but I had to. I hate making Kouga bad, I really do. His character (the original) is actual really kewl. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter. I'm really not 100 % sure on what it's going to be about. 

****

Amber – Damn the puppy eyes!………Hmmm……I wonder if they would work on Inuyasha? Or better yet Zel! Zelgadis-sama~~!!!

****

Lenkia – Gomen, but she can't divorce Naraku. The only way she could marry someone else is if her husband dies. *hint, hint* Yeah, I know the system sux. I am a feminist type person, and yet I still came up with a system like that! *bangs head against brick wall*

****

Ruler of space and time – Oh wow! Thanks! This review defiantly weighs out the flame! (I got my first flame! Wai! Wai!)

****

Nicole – If you want you could just email me on what the words are anf I'll tell you. If not I suggest doing this search: english japanese dictionary. I found really good one once, but I forgot to bookmark it.

****

Jess – Glad ya like! ^____^

****

Laura-chan - ^^ Glad ya like. As for the lemon, well, you just to read my first A/N for the answer on that.

****

Hate it – Believe it or not I am very thankful for your review. (Yes, I am psychotic.) I'm just curious to your reasons. If you'd like to talk or diss me please email me at zel_no_miko@animeflipside.com or IM me. My screennames are javeska and Sangochan47. I look forward to talking to you.

****

Tori ^_~ - *sweatdrops* Uhh, your welcome. Were you talking about not knowing the japanese word because it's arigatou.

****

Tamababy - *grins* You read my mind! Please don't kill me after you read Naraku's reaction though.

Thanx for the reviews mina-san! Ja ne!


	16. Thou Must Take Responsibility For Thine ...

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek hard using the pain to keep her mind off of the present situation. Some thing was wrong. She could feel it. Naraku……he was being so…cold. Usually, whenever they were alone (at least from what she had experienced from the short amount of time that they had been together) Naraku couldn't his hands off of her. 

Not that she was complaining.

The thought of Naraku's hands on her body disgusted her, and she wanted more then anything to be back with her mate. 

~Why did I go with him anyway? Inuyasha would have protected me! I miss him so much. Inuyasha…~

She followed Naraku into the Throne Room and took her seat next to him; her thoughts consisted entirely of Inuyasha and the Rebellion.

"Naraku-sama, we are greatly relieved that you have found our queen." Kagome gave an involuntary shudder under Venkal's piercing gaze as the lord spoke. "We have also taken your previous request into consideration, and would gladly have the Veshranean army join yours and search for the rebels. However……"

Kagome tried to stomp out her fears of what the joined army would do if the rebels were found, but at the same time relief flooded through when she realized that this meant that Inuyasha was safe.

"Kagome-sama."

The queen snapped her head up to see all of the lords glaring at her.

"Yes?" She asked, slipping into her demure façade. 

"Your Lord has informed me of what he saw when he reached the rebels. Your actions, I'm sure you realize, constitutes as high treason. I am well aware that your mother did inform you of your duties as crown princess, and I also presume that she planted this foolish notion of love into your head. Let me remind you that your only duty as queen is to provide an heir, preferably male. Once an heir is born we can easily kill you."

Kagome froze in fear. That was right. She cursed herself mentally for forgetting that. Would they force her to bear an heir, and then kill her for her actions? The young woman waited patiently for Venkal to continue.

"However, Naraku-sama has informed me that you just need to be shown the error of your ways. Therefor, we have permitted him to punish you as he sees fit. Tread carefully, Your Highness, for the day you bear an heir may very well be your last."

~~~~

Kagome let out a sharp cry of pain as a hand slapped her, rather painfully too.

"You god damn, bitch!" Naraku snarled angrily, grabbing a fistful of Kagome's hair and threw her against the wall. "Who do you think you are?! I am your lord! You don't go to anyone, but me!"

Kagome whimpered in fear from her spot on the floor. ~Inuyasha, please help me. ~ She let out a cry of pain as Naraku's boot-clad foot slammed into her stomach.

Naraku yanked his wife up by her tresses yet again and threw her on the floor. He administered several more kicks to her body, along with a couple more to her stomach, before heading towards the door.

"Kouga, it's your turn."

~~~~

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as the sharp sting of the whip cutting into her skin came again and again. Her body had already taken so much abuse within that short time. She pulled at the leather restraints that kept her tied to the bed, and prevented her from escaping this torture. Dimly she was aware of Naraku saying something but she wasn't sure what. She could feel herself slipping away, slipping into the blissful mercy of unconsciousness.

~Inuyasha. ~

A tear slipped down her cheek, unnoticed by Naraku and Kouga, as she passed out.

~~~~

It wasn't until much later the next day that Kagome woke up. 

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome turned her head, clearing it of sleep, to look at the speaker. When she saw the concerned eyes of her lady-in-waiting Kagome nearly cried in relief. Tears coursed down her cheeks at seeing a familiar and gentle face. She moved to get up and hug Kikyou. That was an action that she immediately regretted. Pain coursed through her body, and forced her back down. It seemed to come from everywhere, here back, abdomen, cheeks……especially from her stomach.

Kikyou picked up a piece of wet cloth and placed it on Kagome's forehead. 

"Don't move Kagome-sama. Your body is in a lot of pain." Kikyou stroked the queen's black tresses. "Don't worry. You'll be safe with me. Naraku doesn't know you're here." 

Kagome attempted to nod her head, but it hurt too much. The pain… there was so much pain.

"Well, well so this is where you've been hiding Kagome-_sama_."

Both women looked over at the wolf youkai that stood, smirking, in the doorway. Kagome sat up despite the immense pain that shot through her body. She would be damned if she let that bastard see how she weak she was at the moment.

"So, you can sit up, eh? I'm surprised after what happened yesterday. You weren't supposed to be able to move for a week. I guess you can imagine Naraku's surprise to come back and find you missing." The youkai relished in the fear that Kagome was emitting. She really didn't have to worry though. Naraku wasn't going to find out, not from him anyway. Kouga was still attracted to the queen even if she was tainted with the Mark of an inu youkai. ~Keh, make that hanyou. Foolish woman. If you had chosen me then things might have been different. ~

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kouga and wrapped her arms around her friend, protectively, all the while cursing mentally for not noticing the youki earlier.

"Leave youkai. You're not wanted here."

"Shut up, bitch. Naraku does not share your views. I just have a little bit of information I would like to share with Kagome-sama." 

As if called by some mental command two snarling wolves appeared at Kouga's side. They immediately advanced on Kikyou. The miko swore softly. There was no way she could protect herself or Kagome for that matter, if they attacked. Thanks to that bastard, Naraku, her bow and arrows had been taken away; and her powers had been sealed. Having no choice otherwise the dark-haired miko stepped away from Kagome and stood against the wall, all the meanwhile shooting daggers at the youkai that were in her room. Kneeling next to Kagome, Kouga leaned down and whispered into the queen's ear. 

"I really must thank Naraku. Thanks to his punishment that baby you and inu-kuro created will never be born."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and tears fell when she realized what he meant. 

Kouga just left the room, head held high.

~I can just imagine what inu-kuro's reaction will be. ~ He thought with a malicious grin.

~~~~

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru looked over as Houjou bowed before entering the room to give his report. Hopefully, the boy would also have some news on how Kagome was doing. Only God knew what Inuyasha's reaction would be if he found out that Sesshoumaru had talked to the spy placed at the castle, and didn't even find out anything about the hanyou's mate. 

"What news have you got?"

"Well, word around the palace is that the Veshranean army will be joining that of Kashete Territories, tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow twitched, and someone in the room breathed in sharply. This didn't bode well. The Veshranean army was nearly triple the size the Kashentean army. If they didn't kill Naraku before then the Rebellion wouldn't stand a chance.

"Anything else?"

"Well, apparently most of the Inner Guard doesn't really……approve of some recent events that took place in the royal quarters the other night. I talked to Kei before I left and he says that he might be able to get some of the guards, maybe even the Captain, to switch over to our side."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. That would be very helpful if they could get the Inner Guard to join the Rebellion. It would make things much easier to them. 

"Also, many of the servants might be willing to be help." 

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Despite the increase in the army this was good news indeed, but could he afford the risk of involving most of the cleaning staff?

"Thank you, Houjou. This will help us greatly. Did you find any news on how my brother's mate is fairing?"

Houjou fidgeted a bit before answering, a factor that gave Sesshoumaru a feeling of dread. 

"Well, I heard that the Council gave Naraku permission to……punish her…for her treachery."

Silence filled the room. Sesshoumaru 's amber gaze flickered over to look at his comrades and see how they were taking this news. Sango had paused in the middle of cleaning Hiraikotsu, going very pale, and the boomerang fell to the floor with a clatter. His face filled with concern, Miroku moved over to Sango to help her pick up the weapon. Shippou looked like he wanted to say something, but the kitsune wisely kept his mouth shut. Kaede kept her expression neutral, revealing nothing. It was a while before Sesshoumaru spoke again, after returning his gaze back on Houjou.

"Treachery?"

"Hai, apparently the traitor had informed Naraku of Kagome-sama's affair with Inuyasha-sama."

"So how is she?" The youkai asked, glancing over at the room where his brother was sleeping. For once, he was thankful that the hanyou was unconscious. If Inuyasha knew that something had happened to his mate and that Naraku was the cause………

Houjou shook his head.

"Not good. According to Kikyou she was beaten up pretty bad."

"Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in amusement at the unfamiliar name. He had a suspicion on who this 'Kikyou' was though, when Houjou's face turned several shades of red.

"H-hai." The sandy-haired boy stuttered. "She's Kagome-sama's lady-in-waiting. She's currently hiding Kagome-sama in her quarters. Naraku has stopped by to search her room a few times, but each time she hides Kagome-sama in hidden chamber beneath her room."

Sesshoumaru frowned. While it was good news that his sister-in-law was being kept out of Naraku's grasp it could also be cause for some concern.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama." Houjou quickly put in upon seeing the worried look on the leader's face." Naraku knows that she hasn't left the castle. I talked to one of our healers that works in the palace, Aya. " He paused not sure if Sesshoumaru would recognize the name.

The youkai just nodded for the spy to continue. Yes, he knew who Aya was. Aya had been Megumi-sama's personal healer before the queen had died. After the healer had discovered who was responsible for her lady's death she had begged to join the rebels.

"Tomorrow we'll be spreading a rumor that Kagome-sama is currently with Aya. Kikyou is going to have Kagome-sama transferred to Aya's chambers."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Why transferred? Wouldn't it be better to keep Kagome on the servant's level?"

Houjou shook his head.

"No, this way it will be easier to heal Kagome-sama. Kikyou is going to stay with her too. Apparently," At this point Houjou paused. He wasn't really sure if it was his place to say……but it was probably better to tell Sesshoumaru then his brother. Inuyasha would probably maim Houjou if he went and told the hanyou personally. The young man took a deep breath. "Apparently," he said in a lower tone, "Kagome-sama was pregnant. The abuse she sustained completely destroyed the fetus."

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru paled visibly. Inuyasha was going to be furious when he found out. Naraku's death was almost completely assured now. Granted, Inuyasha was already prepared to kill the king for taking away his mate, but now……

"I-I think Kikyou should join us." Houjou suddenly said, nervously, "She might help us. It's a know fact that both she and Naraku despise each other."

"Houjou, you will go back to the palace tomorrow." He said finally, after a moment of thought. "Once there I want you to try and find a way to bring this Kikyou to the tavern. Yura and I will speak to her there, and try to get her to join our cause."

"And if she doesn't?" The boy was almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm going to bring a bit of Nuero Serum with me. If she refuses to join us it will make her forget that she ever met us. Also, I will talk to my brother when he wakes up. You might be bringing someone back with you to the castle. I'm sure Inuyasha will want someone there to protect his mate from further injury. Aya should be able to help you with securing that person's position within her staff. Get some sleep now, boy. You're going to need to get up early if you want to make it into the castle undetected." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

~~~~

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find himself cloaked in darkness. It took a few minutes for his hazy to register that he was inside the Sanctuary as the memories came rushing back. 

~Kagome. ~ The silver-haired hanyou clenched one hand into a tight fist. He had let the bastard take her. Let him take his mate from him. Two hushed voices suddenly made their way to Inuyasha's ears even as anger threatened to consume him. An ear flicked forward trying to discern who the speakers were. He quickly recognized the low voice of his brother. The other one sounded a bit more boyish, and it took Inuyasha a while to recognize who the person was. He was one of the spies that worked in the palace. What was his name? Houjou, Jouhou, Houhou or something like that. Inuyasha'' ears flicked forward once again to catch the words of what the two men were saying. What he heard made his blood run ice cold.

"Kagome-sama was pregnant. The abuse she sustained completely destroyed the fetus."

~Pregnant?! Kagome is pregnant? No, ~ Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and they momentarily flickered to an angry scarlet, ~Abuse...was...pregnant.... ~ It only took moments for the anger to travel throughout Inuyasha's body. ~That bastard....he hurt my mate....he killed our pup.... ~

~~~~

Houjou turned to leave and head for the room that he shared with some of the warriors when an anguish cry vibrated against the walls, it's source coming from the room that Inuyasha was currently in.

"KUSO!!!"

Within seconds the wooden door was reduced to splinters. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede moved for cover. Houjou moved to hide under a table, but instead found himself face to face with icy-blue pupils and a hand wrapping around his throat - cutting off his air supply.

"Bastard what did you say?!" 

A/N: Oh, no! What will happen to poor, defenseless Houjou?! Will Inuyasha kill him spreading distrust of hanyou and youkai alike through the rebellion? *evil laugh* That's for me to know and for you to find out! I hope this chapter won't make you think any lesser of me. For a note, I do not hate Kagome, but I needed to have Inuyasha **really** pissed off. Rest assured that Naraku's death will be very elaborate and painful.

Again, a fairly decent chapter written during a writer's block. (I hope you think so too. ^^;;) In the next chapter you will discover what happens to poor Houjou, and the rebels prepare to attack. You should be happy to know that Naraku and Kagome will never be in the same room ever again! (Well, maybe if they went to his funeral, but **seriously **who would want to go to that?)

I hope you like! I would have updated this Friday, but I've been home on Thanksgiving break and I really haven't been able to access the Internet. Gomen ne! BTW – I'm not really sure if what Naraku did qualifies as killing the fetus, but for the sake of my fic let just say it did. Also, when Kagome went back to Naraku it had been a little over a week since Kagome and Inuyasha mated, kk? Ok, enough of my mindless dribble! I'll let you go so you can press the review button. (hint, hint) Ja ne!

****

Lady Stars of Siren/Lady Duke of Spades - Great minds think alike, I guess. Actually I had decided to have For Duty Or For Love as a title when I wrote chapter 7......*reads latest review for this fic*......You actually like my crappy writing that much?

****

Tori^_~ - *touched* Arigatou! Thank you SO much. No one's ever really said that to me before. (And if they have lets just ignore that fact and say they didn't.) Also, I checked my dictionary and mina is spelt with only 1 'n'. I also didn't change the title. I would have written that I did in the summary. This fic has been (and always will be) Death, Greed, and Love.....Please, give me a break! I had no internet for almost a week!!!! As for where I get my penname from...zel is the nickname of my favorite chars. from Slayers - Zelgadis Greywheirs. (He's mine! Mine I tell you!!! *drools*) 

****

( ) --- reviewed 11/24 - Of course she will! I am a rabid Inu/Kag fan!

****

Laura-chan - Glad ya like the chap.

****

amber - Glad ya like!

****

Lenkia - Well Kagome-chan wasn't really in the position to do that. I think this chapter proves it. I'm sure she would rather be with Inuyasha too (hell, who wouldn't), but she IS royalty.

****

riddle - Well, I know if I was in her position and had a husband like Naraku I would cry alot. (And I don't cry often - hardly at all) Naraku will get castrated at the end of one these chapters, don't you worry.

****

Sara - Gagh! Please don't hurt me! Inu-chan (or as I like to call him : Inu-no-baka ::Inuyasha: Heh!:: ::Zel no miko: Osuwari! ::Inuyasha: Gagh! Bitch! What was that for?!::) and Kag will get a happy ending.


	17. The Eve Before The Last Battle

A/N: Thank god! No death threats! Not yet anyway. ^. ~ Don't any of you care about poor Houjou-kun?! I actually feel bad for him. I mean look who he's pairing up with! BTW – There is one scene were Fluffy is WAY out of character.

Houjou let out a strangled sound as Inuyasha's grip around his neck tightened. 

"Inuyasha."

The red-eyed hanyou ignored his brother's insistent voice. 

"Inuyasha, release Houjou. Put him down." Sesshoumaru was really beginning to regret taking Tessaiga from his brother's side. He needed to get it back to Inuyasha, but now was not the time. He at least needed to wait until Houjou was put down.

The only response the inu youkai got was a growl.

"_Inuyasha_." The voice was much more insistent this time. "Houjou was not responsible to what happened to your mate. Now calm down so we can devise of a way to kill the one that did."

"Keh," Inuyasha released his grip and Houjou was sent crashing to the ground. The boy was nearly unconscious. "Fine, but **I'm** the one that gets to kill him."

~~~~

"Aya, will she be ok?"

Aya Midori glanced over at the sleeping form of Kagome before answering the miko. 

"I don't know. It's hard to say. She's suffered a lot of trauma. Losing a child is a terrible thing for a woman. In due time she will heal. The bruises will fade in due time, but as for the marks on the back……when I was cleaning her back I discovered faint traces of a powerful venom within the wounds." 

Kikyou opened up her mouth to protest that she had cleaned the wounds thoroughly and that she hadn't found any venom whatsoever when Aya held up a calming hand.

"There was no way that you could have known about the venom, Aya. I've only seen it once before myself. It was purely by chance that I discovered it. This venom has special properties that allow the flesh to absorb it. Don't worry," The healer quickly added, "It won't kill Kagome-sama. Its sole purpose is humiliation. That's probably why Naraku used it. To remind Kagome-sama of what would happen to her if she steps out of line again. Her Majesty will probably have those scars for the rest of her life. I applied a salve to try and prevent that, but who knows if it will work."

Kikyou said nothing. For the first time in her life she wished she were a heathen so that she could curse Naraku to the seven hells and beyond.

"Now, Kikyou, why don't you and I go have some tea and leave Kagome-sama to rest, ne?"

~~~~

Inuyasha sat surrounded by the darkness of his room, his thoughts dwelling on how his mate was in pain and he was unable to save her.

~Naraku. That bastard. I'll kill him for what he's done. ~

Moonlight suddenly flooded the room, and when Inuyasha looked outside he could see that it was a full moon. It was very similar to that night when he had claimed Kagome. The moon hadn't been full, but the moonlight had been just as bright.

flashback

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim waist, nuzzling the back of her neck. Her body was spooned against his, and he was enjoying just laying there. Besides they were both exhausted from their earlier exertions. In fact, Kagome had been so tired that she had already drifted asleep.

Inuyasha's lips curved up into a small smile. That suited him just fine. He was perfectly content to just lay there, holding her sleeping form. He breathed in her scent deeply.

"Gods, Kagome," he whispered, careful not to wake up his sleeping mate, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Kagome's only reply was to turn over in her sleep and nuzzle her head against Inuyasha's chest. She made a sound of contentment before drifting deeper in to sleep. 

The smile never strayed from Inuyasha's face as he looked down at his beautiful Kagome. ~My Kagome. Not Naraku's. **MINE**. ~ Inuyasha tightened his arms around his mate possessively when the sudden thought of Naraku touching her in the way that he, himself, had touched her earlier.

Completely oblivious of the thoughts going through her hanyou's mind Kagome snuggled into his embrace.

"Inuyasha." She murmured in her sleep.

Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head as a warm feeling, one that he was rarely privileged to, of happiness spread through him. 

"Don't you dare leave me, love." He murmured as he rested his chin on her head.

~I'll never let Naraku take you from me, Kagome. I swear by my mother's grave. ~

That was the last coherent thought that Inuyasha had before he joined Kagome in the wonderful land of dreams. Both slept a lot deeper, and a lot more peacefully, then they had in a long time.

end of flashback

A growl vibrated through the hanyou's chest at the fact that he was unable to fill the void in his heart in Kagome's absence.

~Damn it, Kagome! Why didn't you let me protect you?!~

In a sudden flood of anger Inuyasha slammed a curled up fist into the wall behind his bed, the wood splintering under the sudden force.

"Damn you, Kagome! I told you not to leave me."

~~~~

Asami looked up at the sudden faint cracking sound. Next to her Sesshoumaru just let out a sigh. 

"Baka." He murmured. "He really needs to learn to control his anger."

Next to her mate on the bed, Asami giggled.

"Oh, and I suppose you're just the person to do that?" She asked, tapping his nose playfully. 

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes grinned at her, and the youkai let out a growl just before he pounced her. Asami let out a shriek as her mate pinned her against the silky sheets.

"Kya! You animal!"

Sesshoumaru just grinned.

"You know you like me that way." He said as he pressed his lips against Asami's full ones.

"Mmhm." The elfin youkai murmured against her mate's lips, bringing her arms up around his neck. 

Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled away from the kiss and looked over his mate. Asami whimpered and reached up to recapture his lips.

"Fluffy." She whined.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he observed her. Her blue eyes were bright with passion, her white gold hair in disarray. The only thing that worried him was the slightly green sheen her skin was starting to take on. Swearing softly, the youkai rolled next to Asami's side and just held her. 

"You need to calm down, love. I know it's nearing that time of the year, but I want to be with you one more time before I go off to battle." He whispered in her ear. "I want an heir."

The mermaid hanyou shivered when Sesshoumaru's hot breath caressed her ear. Forcing her blood to cool down, she turned and faced her youkai, fingering his silver tresses. She paused for a moment when she remembered what he had just said.

"Oi! What do you mean **_I_**, Fluffy? I told you! I'm participating in this battle too." Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to object, but Asami beat him to the punch. "I'll be with my mother's people anyway. Don't worry. Besides," she propped herself up on an elbow; "it's going to be that time of the year anyway. I'll be safe with them, and if we do manage to create an heir it will be safe in the water." 

Letting out a sigh, Sesshoumaru pulled Asami into a comforting embrace. "I know. I just worry, that's all."

The elfin youkai laid her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. 

"I know. So did your brother choose anyone to go back with Houjou? Speaking of which how is he?"

"Yeah, Sango's going with him. Since Kagome and her are good friends it was a good choice on my brother's part. Yes, Houjou is fine. Just a little scared."

"So you head out tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's going to watch over the Sanctuary?"

"Shippou, Kaede, Kohaku, and some of the younger warriors are staying."

"Oh."

A comfortable silence filled the air.

"You know Fluffy…"

Sesshoumaru let out a groan as he rolled on top of his mate. 

"Enough talk. We make love now." 

~~~~

"So do you know why Naraku hurt Kagome-sama so much, Aya?"

The healer hesitated before replying. Of course she knew. After all she was one of the many spies for the Rebellion that lived in the castle. Even though Veshrane had nothing to do with Kashete (until recently, that is) Sesshoumaru had wanted spies within the castle in case Veshrane ever did want to come to Naraku's aid. Aya's violet eyes studied Kikyou as the miko calmly sipped her tea. ~It can't really hurt, I suppose. After all she hates Naraku just as much as we do. ~

"Well," Aya said slowly, "I overheard Venkal-sama talking to his wife about how disgusted he was with this whole affair."

Kikyou just raised a highly defined eyebrow, clearly curious about 'this whole affair'. 

"Apparently," the healer continued nodding in the direction of the back room where Kagome was sleeping, "she had an affair with one of the rebel leaders. He was quite handsome too, I heard."

Kikyou hit the roof.

"Kagome-sama!? Had an affair!? With a commoner!? That's not possible!"

Aya just stared at Kikyou. She had heard that the miko had a dislike for peasants, but still…… Besides Inuyasha wasn't a commoner, not really.

The usually calm miko slammed her tea onto the polished table, green tea spilling everywhere.

"She didn't love him, did she?"

Aya nodded as she watched Kikyou curiously. Somehow she had a feeling that the woman's reaction went beyond the fact that Kagome slept with Inuyasha.

"L-love?" Kikyou continued to murmur as her thoughts went to that of a certain sandy-haired boy with startling green eyes. ~With a commoner? Is love even possible? ~

A/N: Hmmm. I kinda like that ending. What do you think of Kikyou's reaction? Kikyou's really OOC in that scene, ne? Hope you liked. Don't forget to r/r.

****

Jess - You don't hate it?

****

Yodey - Oh wow, thanx. Glad ya like.

****

Emily - But how will that be form of torture? They'll just be really bored.......I could lock him up in a cell with an immortal Jaken.....or I could suck him into an alternate dimension where he is in Hell and I am the Devil. *evil laugh*

****

amber - ^^;;; I'm working on it!

****

Skittles - Of course! Inuyasha and only Inuyasha will kill that bastard!

****

saiyankiyse - Yea, actually now that I think about the fact that Kagome lost her child kinda hit a lil' close to home. I know when my mother had a miscarriage that she was absolutely distraught. Actually, thanx to Sesshoumaru it might be a lil' longer until the bastard dies. I'm not sure. Gagh! I have no idea how many more chappies I'll have! 

****

mysticalwaves - These chapters are coming out as fast as they can!

****

life and death - Actually I have to agree with death on that. Fluffy is WAY better then Houjou! (no offense life - the boy's just too naive) And I was never going to kill him. I need him to keep Kikyou away from Inuyasha. Can't have the baka two-timing his mate now can we?

****

BoOkWoRm - Me too. However, even HE gets a happy ending.

****

tamababymiko-chan - Kuso means something along the line of 'damn it.' Also, Kouga wasn't the one to kill Kagome-chan's baby, it was Naraku. Don't worry though. ^^ Houjou won't die. After all if he dies Kikyou might latch onto Inuyasha. (No! No!)

Lady Evergreen and Midori Bond - Gomen, gomen. I just have a habit of ending most of my chapters with cliffhangers. I find it easier to write with them. 

Also here is a preview for what Naraku's death will be like!

__

"Bakuryuuha!"

Naraku let out a roar of pain as his own youki was thrown back at him. Blades ripped through his clothes, cutting him every place imaginable. A sudden heat started to fill his chest though. Another type of pain was sent coursing through the hanyou's, but as this pain intensified the pain created by the Bakuryuuha decreased. It was almost as if he was being purified……very slowly,

Coughing up blood all Naraku could say was "How?" as Inuyasha approached his prone form, the hanyou's face full of hate. 

"Keh, only a bastard like you would ask that. The Bakuryuuha is designed to kill bastards like you with abnormal youki. Normally, that attack would have killed you straight off, but that's too easy. For someone who hurt my mate a quick death is too easy." 

Ooooo! Inuyasha is being scary! ^. ~ Don't worry Inuyasha plans on torturing the bastard as Naraku is **_very slowly_** purified. Hope you like that little preview. ^^ That's it for now mina-san! Don't forget to r/r. Ja ne!


	18. A Turning Of The Tides

A/N: Eventually, when I get the chance I will be changing Sango's eye color in the earlier chapters. I just discovered her actual eye color in the manga.

Sango gulped nervously under Kikyou's critical glare in Aya's chambers. Her indigo gaze went over to both Houjou and Aya, pleading for help. The healer just shrugged, completely at a loss of what to do, and Houjou just motioned with his hands for her to calm down.

"So," Kikyou's sharp voice forced Sango to bring her attention back on the miko, "you say that you're a friend of Kagome-sama's?" 

Sango nodded nervously, mentally going over the story that she had come up with the night before. Even though Houjou, Yura, and Sesshoumaru were going to try to get the miko to switch sides they couldn't very well tell Kikyou that she was a rebel.

"When did you meet?"

"It was during that time when Kagome-ch…sama went to the last Silver Dragon Festival."

Kikyou just nodded. As a miko, Kikyou had been performing in the ceremonies. At the time Kagome had just been getting over from a rather severe fever. Of course, despite the fact that her mother had refused to let her daughter go and watch Kikyou perform Kagome had gone anyway. ~So apparently Kagome-sama met this little, ~ Kikyou wrinkled her nose up in disgust, ~peasant girl before she had passed out due to the returning fever. ~

"So you just meet Kagome-sama and all of a sudden decide to show up?" Kikyou let out a very un-miko-like snort. "I find that highly unlikely."

Sango gritted her teeth. What was with this bitch?! Houjou had said that Kikyou was the kindest, most delicate flower anyone would lay eyes on. ~Ok, so maybe I should have taken that as a clue that he was over exaggerating, but still! She's acting like I'm some damn rodent! ~

"We've kept in touch over the years. We've sent each other letters and such." Although her voice was kept even, and her expression was neutral, Sango's eyes met Kikyou's piercing glare.

"I was never told of you." Kikyou sniffed. "I was sure Kagome-sama would have at least told **me** about you."

Sango just swallowed thickly. Damn! This bitch was persistent! What was she supposed to say to that? 

It was at this point that Aya decided to intervene.

"Kikyou, Kagome-sama kept her friendship with Sango a secret because her father would surely have not approved. I do know that the circumstances under which you and Kagome-sama met were fairly similar," the healer continued quickly before Kikyou could objet, "but you are a miko and that alone is what gained you some prestige."

The dark-haired miko fell silent. She couldn't really argue with that. As much as she hated it there was no denying the fact that at one point in her life Kikyou had lived the life of a peasant, very similar to this Sango girl. ~I was probably worse off then this girl was. But still.....why do I get this feeling that this girl is not everything that she says she is? ~

Aya's soft voice broke the miko out of her thoughts.

"Besides Kikyou-sama, Sango is well trained in the art of fighting. She could very well help you protect Her Majesty from that wolf youkai that came while Kagome-sama was under your care."

Kikyou pursed her lips as she silently thought about what the aged healer had just said. The woman was playing on one of Kikyou's greatest weaknesses, Kagome. Granted she was a powerful miko. However, with the recent seals that Naraku had placed on her powers, to prevent her from hiding Kagome's presence, she would need someone with a decent fighting ability. Her arrows were all but useless without her holy powers. ~I can't believe I'm doing this. ~ She thought with a small frown.

"Very well, **_Sango_**. Kagome-sama is still resting, but I will take you to see her shortly."

Sango bit back the retort she was dying to make at the way Kikyou said her name, and sighed mentally with relief.

Houjou just smiled. Kikyou was stubborn when it came to most people of the lower class, but she was reasonable where it counted. His gaze admired the miko's irritated stance. ~Gods, she's beautiful. Maybe, if every thing works out.....~ Houjou shook himself mentally. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things! He needed to find a way to get Kikyou to come with him to the tavern. 

"Kikyou-sama? Could we please step outside for a moment?"

~~~~

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she sat on the futon, but she didn't care. Voices could be heard in the main chamber of Aya's quarters, but she still didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter to the queen anymore.

~My baby. He killed by baby. I was pregnant. I……~ she clutched at her stomach as pain shot up from her abdomen once again. Her mother's healer had said that it would be some time before the pain that she received from the beating would fade away, and Kagome couldn't help but believe. Even sitting up in the slightly slouched position that she was in now hurt.

~I'm such a baka. ~ She thought, as she laid a hand on her flat stomach. ~If I hadn't left Inuyasha I wouldn't be in so much pain. I would have our baby. I would be protected. I would be with my mate. ~ 

A fresh onslaught of tears probably would have started if it hadn't been for the soft knock on the door. Kagome didn't even bother to answer. All she heard was a soft "Kagome-san?" before the polished oak was swung open. Two people could be heard crossing the threshold, but the room was too dark for Kagome to see their faces clearly. She knew for a fact that one of her visitors was Aya, for the healer constantly came to check on Kagome, but the other person was too far away for her to make out clearly.

~~~~

Aya watched Kagome pull herself up into a sitting position and wince. The old healer shook her head in slight sympathy. ~She must be in such pain.....I hope Inuyasha makes sure Naraku's death is extremely slow and painful. ~

"Kagome-san." She repeated. "There is someone I want you to meet."

The queen just looked over at Aya with a somewhat dead expression.

Aya reached behind her to yank on the material of Sango's yukata and to urge the girl to follow her. She didn't dare look back to see the rebel's reaction. In her experience such an action would only further distress any woman put in Kagome's situation. 

An uneasy silence filled the air as Kagome waited for whomever Aya had brought with her to introduce themselves.

"She's from the rebel camp."

The healer wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that she saw a hint of life appear in Kagome's eyes. 

Behind Aya, Sango took a deep breath. She had been shocked to say the least when she had seen her best friend's condition. Kagome's midnight tresses had lost their glossy shine. Her cobalt eyes no longer sparkled with life and happiness. Her skin was pale and waxen; not to mention the many abrasions and bruises that were visible. The ex-taiji-ya couldn't help but wince. ~If Inuyasha ever saw Kagome-chan in this condition....... ~

"Kagome-chan?" Sango's voice was timid and nervous. The tone was very much at odds with her usual personality. The rebel's eyes saddened slightly when she saw her friend's head shoot up at the familiar voice, only to wince in the sudden pain. 

"Sa-Sango-chan? Sango-chan, is that you?" Kagome's voice trembled with anticipation as Sango stepped into the thin line of sunlight that escaped pass the drawn curtains.

The rebel nodded gently and she made her way to sit next to her friend.

"Oh, Kagome-chan." The older girl stroked the queen's dark locks. "We heard what happened." Sango smiled slightly. "Inuyasha was furious when he found out, and he sent me here to protect you."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome lifted her head to look in Sango's dark eyes at the mention of mate's name. "Where is he? I need him." 

Sango rubbed Kagome's back in sympathy and concern as the blue eyed young woman let out a whimper. 

"He's not here yet Kagome-chan, but he will be soon." she quickly added as tears started to fall down the queen's checks. "They're going to attack soon. Don't worry. You'll be free of that bastard soon."

As a small spark of hope filled Kagome she let out a ragged sob. Sango just continued to stroke her tresses. She knew that she couldn't possibly offer her friend as much comfort as Inuyasha could, but at least she could help.

Aya just smiled slightly as she watched Sango comfort Kagome. It was a start at least. Maybe if the Fates were on their side then Kagome would be with her mate soon.

The aged healer left the room to go grab a few candles to lighten the room a little bit. She also made a mental note to grab an extra futon for Sango.

~~~~

Kei glanced over at the sundial. It was just a little past high noon, so Hiroji and the other potential candidates for the Rebellion should be arriving shortly. He looked up at the large oaks that littered the CourtYard. Blinking quickly he looked away. Good. If he couldn't see the archers then neither would the guards. One of the archers shifted the branches to signal to Kei that they were well prepared before disappearing beneath the large, green leaves.

Kei turned his attention to where the rest of the Inner Guard could be heard coming from, each metal plate of the polished armor clanking together in a rhythm. Kei glanced over at Hiroji, the captain clearly visible from the red plume atop of his silver helmet. 

~Gods, if this doesn't work....will the archer's arrows even be able to pierce the armor? ~ 

The wooden arrowheads that the archers were using were dipped in the same serum that Sesshoumaru had brought with him...just in case.

~~~~

As he approached a nearby lake Hiroji observed Kei out of the corner of his eye. His lieutenant was up to something. Although it was certainly within Kei's power to suddenly call meeting, it wasn't something that was normally done. He settled down on a marble bench, under the shade of a large oak. Normally, he preferred to stand when he was in his armor, but today was just so god damn hot! Even if it was nearly impossible to get comfortable in the metal suite Hiroji was determined to get some degree of comfort. Removing his helmet, Hiroji placed it next to him on the bench. 

The other guards did likewise. They tried their hardest to find comfortable spots to sit in underneath the soothing shade of the rather large oaks. 

The captain's attention was suddenly turned away from Kei as large green leaves floated to the ground, and the branch above him gave a rather loud groan. Squinting against the sunlight that filtered through the leaves Hiroji tried to fathom what could have possible been the cause, but quickly brushed it off as a large woodland creature bounding from one tree to the next. It was too hot to be standing outside in the sun decked out in full armor. 

"Well, Kei? Why have you called us from our posts on such a dreadfully hot day?" A newer member of the Guard asked, irritated. "We should be keeping an eye on Aya's quarters, and make sure that Naraku doesn't try to do anything else to Kagome-sama." He spat out 'Naraku' like it was something vile, and his tone was thick with malice and disdain.

Hiroji shook his head slightly. ~The boy is still green. I really need to make him understand that the Inner Guard cannot show emotion when in the company of others. What if any of the Council members where to hear this? Or Naraku for that matter. ~ The dark-eyed captain opened his mouth to chastise the boy, but Kei beat him to it. 

"You know, Lenog, you really shouldn't be so open with your emotions. You could be tried for treason if Naraku or one of his followers were to hear you. Or the Council, for that matter."

Lenog automatically snapped his mouth shut as his face flushed with embarrassment at the reprimand. 

"Besides I really don't think we should be to concerned with the safety of Kagome-sama anymore."

Hiroji raised a rather bushy eyebrow and stared at Kei. ~What is he talking about? As long as Naraku remains alive, Kagome-sama is in constant danger. The sanctuary created by Aya-sama will only be temporary. ~ 

The rest of the Inner Guard gave the lieutenant the incredulous looks as their commander did. 

"Is there something you wish to tell us, Kei?"

~~~~

Kei took a deep breath as he took in the faces of his comrades. Some looked skeptical, while other looked at him as if he had gone mad. Hiroji was the only one with a curious expression.

"W-what if I were to tell you that I knew of an organization that would help rid us of Naraku forever?"

Lenog looked at him; the corner's of his lips twitching. It was very obvious that the young man was trying very hard to control his emotions. Everyone else, however, looked at him with pale faces.

"Do you speak of the rebellion?" Hiroji asked, his tone very grave.

Kei nodded solemnly.

"For the past ten months I have been helping them. I've trained their men, provided them with the materials needed to survive, and...." He paused uncertainly before continuing. "I lead them into the castle on the night that Kagome-sama was kidnapped." 

Kei held his breath as he waited for their reactions. 

Captain Hiroji was the first to speak.

"This quite a secret that you have kept from us Lieutenant."

Kei winced at the formality.

"You do realize that you could be hanged if such information was ever to reach the ears of the Council?"

Swallowing thickly Kei nodded, becoming keenly aware of the failure of his mission, as he looked into the faces of his comrades. Their faces were solemn and long, their lips pursed together in a tight line. Even Lenog didn't have a flicker of emotion on his face. He stood up from his place on a rather large, rotting log to face Hiroji and await his fate. The youkai archers above him tensed. They were more then ready to fire their arrows on a moment's notice.

Hiroji closed his eyes as Kei turned to face the captain. Kei's involvement with the Rebellion explained a lot. He doubted the others had noticed, but the dark-haired had been noticing his second-in-command acting a little strange the past month or so. 

He would linger behind during the Council Sessions. He would volunteer to stand post outside of Naraku's door. Also, on his off time Kei would disappear. No one would know where he disappeared. 

"This explains a lot Kei. If it were under normal circumstance I would have you turned in."

Kei winced, but said nothing.

"However, I believe that something must be done about our king."

All of the Inner Guard, Kei included, looked up at Hiroji in surprise. 

"I never trusted that man to begin with. He didn't even wait for the crowning ceremony before he started giving orders. There was also that little incident on the quarter moon. I always had this feeling that Kagome-sama's baby would have turned out to be better then anything that Naraku could create."

For the first time since he had joined the Inner guard Kei had his feelings written all over his face. His mouth was wide open and his shoulders were drawn forward in shock. That was the last thing that he had expected to hear out of Hiroji's mouth.

Granted he had a feeling that the captain had some sort of hatred towards their king, but he never knew that it was so intense. 

"Unless I am mistaken, I am sure that the rest of us feel the same way."

The rest of the Guard nodded somewhat eagerly. Lenog looked like he could barely contain himself. 

"That settles it." Hiroji said with a slight grin. "WE most defiantly want to join the rebellion."

Kei let out a sigh of relief. 

"Wonderful. Our leader will be most pleased to have some more inside help."

"How will we know what to do?" A scruffy looking guard asked.

"I'll take Lenog and we'll meet the leader at one of the local pubs. I'll have our instructions when we return."

Hiroji nodded. 

"Very well. Oh, and Kei you can tell those archers to come down now."

Kei flushed slightly at having the archers discovered. He let out a rather strange squawk and suddenly, several bows and arrows clattered to the ground. The Guard glanced behind them as the drugged arrowheads hit the crystal blue water of the lake with a plop. Everyone looked up, some in slight surprise, as several crow youkai took to the air. They were eager to return to the camp and to tell everyone else the good news. The Inner Guard gathered up the arrows and proceeded to place them in the armory 

~~~~

Kikyou gave the strange silver-haired man and tavern wench an odd look, but followed them into one of the back rooms at Houjou's urging. The room they entered was relatively small. The four chairs that served as the only furniture were relatively crude. Despite Kikyou's urge to turn her nose up at a seat she sat down. Somehow she had a feeling that she would want to listen to these people.

"Have you told her anything Houjou?"

The boy shook his head.

The silver-haired man let out a sigh. It would be probably be best to start off with introductions, but he needed to make sure on how the miko felt about Naraku first. 

"How do you feel about Naraku, girl?"

Kikyou just blinked. Whatever she had been expecting these people to ask, how she felt about Naraku was furthest from her mind. ~They could be spies for Naraku. Fine, they want to know how I feel about that bastard. I can't disappoint them. ~

After a few moments of silence Kikyou let out a snort. 

"I can't stand that bastard. Especially after what he did to Kagome-sama……Why do you care anyway?"

The only response that the miko got from the silver-haired man was a smirk. There were a few moments of silence before he spoke.

"Excellent. I see that she is everything that you said she was, Houjou."

Frowning, Kikyou glanced over at Houjou whose cheeks were currently turning a very interesting shade of red. Who exactly were these people? And why would Houjou, of all people, be talking to them about her? ~Why would he even talk about me at all? ~

"Now I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Sesshoumaru. Eldest son of Inutaisho, the late ruler of the Kashete Territories, and the true heir to the throne. This," He gestured at the dark-haired tavern wench, "is Yura." 

Yura merely nodded in Kikyou's direction.

"And, of course, you already now Houjou."

It shouldn't have been possible, but Houjou turned even redder.

Kikyou opened up her mouth to introduce herself, but Sesshoumaru continued to talk.

"We already know who you are. The Lady Kikyou, a very prominent miko and lady-in-waiting to Kagome."

For the first time in her life Kikyou was stunned into silence. So they knew who she was. Apparently, her gaze briefly landed on Houjou, Houjou wasn't everything that she thought he was. 

"What exactly do you want with me?"

"I, Kikyou-san, am the leader of an organization that you might find to be of some interest." The inu youkai paused briefly for a dramatic effect.

The miko merely raised an eyebrow in response and waited for Sesshoumaru to continue.

Yura just barely managed to suppress a sigh. ~Sesshoumaru always has to do some sort of dramatics when recruiting, doesn't he? ~ She thought irritably.

"Are you aware who ruled the Kashete Territories before Naraku?" Sesshoumaru continued, after coming to the conclusion that maybe this wasn't the best time for dramatics.

Kikyou shook her head, finally starting to show a little interest in the conversation.

"My father, the late Lord Inutaisho, was its ruler."

Sesshoumaru quickly continued barely giving Kikyou time to process and allow the information to sink in.

"We," He gestured to himself, Houjou and Yura. "Are part of a Rebellion that's been trying, for several years now to reclaim our territories. Houjou has told me of Naraku's immense dislike for you, and, as you have confirmed earlier, it appears that the feeling is mutual. How would you feel about joining our little organization, miko? I do believe that this will be beneficial to both of our sides."

Kikyou's pale lips curled up into a cruel, cold smile.

"I'd love too."

~~~~

Naraku merely nodded as one of the younger lords of the Council, Duke something-or-other, gave his report. Personally Naraku couldn't care less about some insignificant marsh territory of Veshrane. Not when his mind was on more important matters.

Such as, Inuyasha of the Rebellion and his wife, for example.

Just the thought of his wife letting that disgusting hanyou touch her sparked his rage. Kagome was his by law, and both she and Inuyasha would pay dearly for their little affair. The fact that he had killed their unborn pup brought the king little comfort.

During the whole time while the dark-haired man was beating up Kagome, the queen had not uttered a word. There had been a few whimpers and muffled screams of pain, but that was it. No begging Naraku and Kouga to stop. No promising that she would never go near Inuyasha again, just as long as they stopped. Nothing.

~That bitch will pay. She will learn that no one defies me and get away with it. ~ He smirked slightly. ~At least that abomination that they created will never come to be. ~

These thoughts seemed to soothe Naraku somewhat, but deep, in the back of his mind he couldn't shake the sudden uneasy, feeling that was starting to form.

However, by the time he did recognize the feeling for what it was it would already be too late. 

The Rebellion was growing, and not even the Veshranean Army would be able (or willing) to battle what was to come.

A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank Mara-chan with her help on editing. Arigatou!!!!! Now…on to my mindless babble.

FINALLY!!!! This chapter is over and done with! That took me forever. Sorry about it taking so long! (Also sorry that the chapter kinda sucked. I'm not really thrilled with how it turned out.) As for the next chapter….umm……I actually have no idea on what to write. ^^;; I'm going to work on the prologue of my original piece and then I'll do some brainstorming. *brainstorms* Uhh, scratch that. Once I have an idea for the next chapter I'll try to get it up. Sorry that this chapter took longer then anticipated. (Yeah, like 2 – 3 weeks longer.) Thanx for hanging in there. Also a VERY special thank you for the readers who sent me reviews telling me to hurry it up. It helped a lot. Doumo arigatou, mina-san!!! Hopefully I'll update soon. Just remember reviews are good for an author's soul! Talk to ya peeps later! Matte ne!

amber - Yes, I thought so too. I figured, hey, if he has so much evil youki then purifying him as got to be the one of the most painful ways. (All the while being tortured by our favorite inu hanyou.

Jess - Arigatou! It's just been in my experience that you should be careful on what ideas you put down or some people will come down on you like a pack of ravaging wolves.

Lady Evergreen and Midori Bond - Good! Hurry up! I can't wait for the next chapter! ^^ I'm going to try to have the chapter that deals with Naraku's death out as soon as possible but....

Lenkia - You know what? That would be way too nice to him. You need to make the suffering last a LONG time. First start with castration. (No more Mr. Winkie!) Set his left arm a flame, slice off his fingers, cut off some skin, dunk a leg in a river full of piranhas, and spear him twice, everyday. Now, what do you think of that as revenge?

( ) ---- reviewed on 12/2 - No! You don't kill him! You torture him until he dies!

Tori ^_~ - LOL. Don't worry 'bout it. I liked getting bugged. Besides more reviews for me. ^. ~ Actually if I had it my I would do nothing but write! (originals and fanfics) Thanks for the reviews! ^^

Rinoa Leonhart - Inu/Kag all the way! I'm working as fast as I can, k? It's becoming a little bit harder for me to come with ideas for chappies. T.T

Skittles - Really? I thought they were. I loved Fluffy's last line: 'Enough talk. We make love now!' ^^ And what Naraku experienced in the preview is just a little bit of the torture he'll get! *evil laugh*

mysticalwaves - Why would Sesshoumaru back stab his own brother? I know how their relationship is in the anime and the manga, but even then Fluffy isn't a total ass. I mean think about the time that Inuyasha killed all of those bandits as a youkai. Fluffy could have very well killed poor Inu-chan easily, but he didn't. Even he has honor. Remember they are both fighting to regain the lands that Naraku stole from them. Besides youkai/hanyou/human relations are a bit better in the Kashete Territories. They live together in peace. Sure the youkai may think that they are a little more superior then the hanyous and the humans, and the same with the humans and the hanyous; but each race is generally accepting of the other. I'm going to try to put Kagome in a bit more. As you can imagine she's going to be pretty distraught for awhile. Just before Naraku is killed thought she'll pull herself out of the depression. Why so long? Well, first she's going to have to get over the shock that she was pregnant in the first place, and the fact that the unborn pup that she made with Inu-chan is dead. It will take her a while. Also, what kind of Inu/Kag fan would I be if I didn't let Inuyasha get his revenge? 

Sara - Could you be more specific when you mean a profile for Asami? As for her getting pregnant...you'll just have to wait and see. ^. ~ I like Asami's character too. ^^ I might even write a series of side stories centering around her as a child up to the point when Fluffy asks her to be his mate. Depends on how many people would like that idea. Yes, the pup is dead. T_T Gomen ne, it had to be done. 

Saturnlec - As I told most of my other reviewers, these chapters are coming out as fast as they can. And, yes, Naraku's death will be painful but it won't be until 1 or 2 chapters until he dies.

Laura-chan - Gomen on not making this clearer but the lemon isn't up yet. Gomen ne. 

Guru Myoga - Now, that's not necessarily true. The way I type it is the way that it is pronounced in the anime. (I discovered this on a website that has Inu translations. A very good one I might add.)


	19. A Small Victory

Night fell as it always did on Shikon. As the sun set, the sky was covered in an inky darkness with stray stars dotting the sky. They winked back as the townspeople hurried about their business. The women rushed home to prepare dinners for their families. Children whined and complained as their elders, who wanted nothing more then to rest their brittle bones, forced them home. Men rushed home to scarf the meal that their wives made only to leave and rid themselves of the day's stress by indulging in a drink at a local tavern. Everyone was busy doing something……that is except for one man. 

This dark-haired man sat on top of the roof of the Tenshi Tavern, the one place that allowed the Rebels to move within the city freely. He glared at the moonless sky before turning his violet gaze to the elegant palace. Then his dark orbs melted from a hardened glare to a loving gaze. He let out a sigh as he thought of the dark-haired beauty that was currently suffering within the palace walls.

~Don't worry, Kagome.~ Inuyasha thought, ~Your suffering ends soon. Soon……soon that bastard will no longer hold any claims to you.~ Inuyasha held out a hand and glared at the blunt nails. ~Human. The only thing good about them,~ he mused, ~is that they are of Kagome's race. Other then that……I hate this form! If I wasn't so weak right now I would be able to go and take back my mate before the battle. I would be able to hold her safe in my arms.~

Inuyasha's hands curled into fists. Blood was drawn as his nails dug into his skin, despite the fact that they were so blunt. ~Damn Sesshoumaru! He knew what tonight was! That's the only reason why he let me come. To remind of what I can't have.~

The now human hanyou's thoughts continued along those lines. He continued to blame his older brother, curse Naraku, and yearn for Kagome. In the back of his mind he knew very well that nothing would be able to bring Kagome to him until after the battle. It didn't matter if he was in his hanyou form or not, Naraku would expect such an attack. For this soul purpose Kaede had given Miroku special seals that would prevent Inuyasha from using the secret passageways into the castle, seals that would stop both a human and a hanyou. For the time being all Inuyasha could do was brood about how unfair life was and pray for the preparations to be completed, and the dawn of the battle to come early. He couldn't wait to feel the blood of both Naraku and Kouga dripping off his claws. To tear through their flesh. To hold his mate in his arms once again.

~~~~

"Do you really think you can keep her here much longer, Aya?"

It was Naraku's cold voice that jolted Sango out of her sleep. She paled slightly. He was becoming much more persistent. ~Houjou was right.~ She bite her lip as she shrugged out of her night robe, thankful that her father had gotten her into a habit of wearing her armor under her clothes. Back when she had still been a taiji-ya, before Naraku had taken over. The dark-haired woman rolled off of her futon and grabbed her katana all in one smooth motion. Warily, she glanced over at Kagome's sleeping form to see if the noise had woken the queen up at all. 

Kagome's breathing was even, and most of her bruises and cuts were starting to fade away. She showed no sign of waking up.

The voices were somewhat muffled to Sango's senses as she crept closer to door. Her bare feet made no sound as they made their way across the polished marble. She froze a few feet away from the shoji when the two shadowed figures started to move. Sango let out a quiet sigh of relief when Aya's shadow quickly moved in front of Naraku, hindering his progress.

"Let me in there, Aya." Naraku's voice was deadly cold, and for a moment Sango feared for Aya's life. Not making a sound Sango moved over to the shoji, and slid it open just a hair. Shifting all of her weight to one leg Sango peaked through the crack. 

The wavy-haired king practically towered over the healer. His body was trembling with rage, the scarlet eyes narrowed into angry slits, and his face appeared to be taking on a purple hue. 

If Aya was afraid, even in the slightest, she hid it very well. Her bright green eyes matched his, hers narrowed in slight anger. Her slightly pudgy hands stood planted firmly on her hips, she only removed them once to push her thick braid from her shoulder. Strays of gray intermingled with the vibrant strawberry-blonde locks. Her chin was jutted outwards. Despite the fact that she was slightly overweight Aya could make a very impressive and intimidating figure. 

"I apologize, Naraku-sama." Her voice was very clipped. "However, Kagome-sama still needs her rest. She hasn't healed completely." 

Naraku curled his hands into fists.

"YOU..WILL..LET..ME..SEE..MY WIFE!"

Aya didn't move a muscle. She hardly even flinched at the volume of his voice. 

Naraku curled his lips up into a snarl. Sang took that as her cue to move. Not caring if she was heard, the ex-taiji-ya swiftly ran to Kagome's bedside. Casting one more glance at the screened door she urgently tried to shake the queen awake.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!"

Kagome merely rolled over onto her side.

"Inuyasha……" Her voice was whiny. "I'm too tired to do another round. Let's just sleep." 

Sango blushed slightly before she continued on shaking her friend's shoulders. 

"Please wake up! We need to go! He's here."

Kagome jolted out of her sleep almost instantly at the mention of Naraku.

"He's here?" Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes and rolled out of her bed. Sango handed the gray-eyed girl her silk maroon night robe and yanked on her hand.

"Hai. Come on Kagome-chan. We don't have much time."

Kagome didn't say a word. She just merely nodded and silently followed Sango to a dark corner of the room. 

Hidden behind a cabinet that was positioned by the southernmost window was a trap door. It had been carved when Kagome's great grandfather ruled. The long since deceased king had been rather ruthless, and many secret passages had been formed within the castle to help the doomed political prisoners escape. The king fell with a coup d'etat courtesy of the Higurashi clan.

The Rebellion was actually quite thankful to this king. For if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have the secret passages that lead them throughout the palace. The two girls froze when at the sound of skin and against skin and a rather loud scream was heard from the main chambers. 

"Kuso." Sango cursed softly. Her eyes flitted from the polished wooden doors of the cabinet, to the approaching shadow, and back to her friend. There wasn't enough time to push the damn thing out of the way. Sango had practiced many times to see how long it would take if Naraku ever did barge into Aya's quarters. It took time; granted not a lot, but it was time that they didn't have. 

Kagome watched Sango nervously. When the rebel's dark brows drew together as the girl stared at the cabinet, Kagome shook her head furiously. She knew all to well of what Sango was thinking, and it irritated her immensely.

"No, Sango-chan! There isn't enough room for both of us! He'll kill you if he finds you here!" She hissed.

Sango had already swung the mahogany wood doors open. 

"Sango-chan! You don't know what he's capable of! I do! I won't get in there." She said firmly, as the violet-eyed girl tugged at her arm.

"Kagome-chan, you are getting in there! Look I know he could he kill me, but you'd be in more danger than I would. Gods! Fighting youkai was what my family did! I can take care of myself! Besides, what do you think Inuyasha would do if I let anything happen to you?! I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'll be damned if I break it!." Sango was now pleading. "Please, just get in there and be quiet!"

The queen hesitated at the mention of her mate's name. Sure, she knew that Sango had vowed to the hanyou that nothing else would happen to her, but could she let her friend do this? Could Kagome let Sango sacrifice her life (if Naraku did, indeed prove to be too much for the ex-taiji-ya) just because of a promise?

The other dark-haired girl took Kagome's hesitation as her one chance. She knew deep in her heart that no matter what Kagome would never allow others to risk their lives to keep her safe. Hell, hadn't she proven that when Naraku had attacked the base? Moving quickly Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and practically threw the other girl into the cabinet. Sango winced slightly when Kagome's head bounced against the cabinet.

Slightly dazed the dark-haired royal shook her head trying to assess what had happened. Rubbing at her temples she tried to rid herself of the dull ache that made her head throb momentarily forgetting about Sango and Naraku. It was only when darkness consumed whatever light there had been, and made it nearly impossible it to see that reality came crashing back at her. Not thinking Kagome started to pound on the wall, yelling at Sango to let her out. She didn't stop until she heard a click, signifying that Sango had slid the lock into place. There was no way for her to get out and protect Sango and Aya now. Causing such noise would only further worsen the situation. Leaning against the back wall of the cabinet (while sending a thankful prayer that the cabinet was very spacious) Kagome a deep breath and waited for the screams that she knew that would come. 

~~~~

Sango jumped away from the cabinet just in time. The shoji screen was slammed open, wood splintering as the screen was practically torn from it's frame. A determined expression etched into her face Sango unsheathed her katana as Naraku stepped into the room. 

When the king stepped in the room he had expected to see his wife looking battered and bruised, the last thing he was expecting was to see a dark-haired girl standing in the middle of the yielding a rather dangerous looking blade.

"Where is she?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bastard, you aren't getting anywhere near Kagome-chan."

A dark aura suddenly flared around Naraku, catching Sango completely by surprise. Her features turned to those of hard determination to those of pure shock. ~ Youki? He can't be a youkai? Could he?~ 

The dark-haired man took a threatening step towards her.

"Out of my way, wench." He growled.

Despite the slow rising fear in her gut Sango held her ground. She had promised Inuyasha that she would protect his mate, and by the gods she would! Even if she had to die trying.

"Get the hell out of here."

That was the last straw for Naraku. His anger had been a like a volcano that was about to erupt. Fire of burning rage was threatening to explode, pressure building from all sides. It was that last comment that set him off. Using all of his power at his disposal he attacked.

Sango never saw it coming. 

The dark aura lashed out of her, venting all of the malicious king's frustrations with one crushing blow. The warrior, when thinking back on it, had no idea what had happened. It all had all happened so fast. 

The aura slammed into her, knocking the air from her body, and sent her crashing into a glass mirror.

The pain that coursed throughout Sango's body was immense. The evil aura had burned through away some of the material of her body armor. It opened wounds on her legs, arms and chest. Parts of her skin curled away and the edges turned a horrid black. Blood oozed from the wounds steadily. Shards of broken glass dug deep into her skin. The only sound the girl had emitted was a small whimper of pain as she hit the polished, marble floor. 

Sango forced her eyes open as she silently observed the evil being from her prone position on the floor. Youki rolled off Naraku in waves and while it seemed to destroy all it touched it didn't seem to be as intense as youkai that she had encountered as a taiji-ya, it was just extremely violent. As her eyes slowly closed, and the dark mercy of unconsciousness threatened to consume her, a sudden realization hit her. Naraku was more like how Inuyasha was when he turned into a full youkai. 

Whenever the inu hanyou's youkai blood consumed him, Sango found that she could always sense a little bit of human from him. Letting her eyes close, Sango tried to see if she could sense the same thing from this bastard, and she did, moments before she drifted unconscious. Humanity…it was there. Hidden underneath the waves of infinite evil. It was small and nearly consumed by youki, but it was still there. 

Somehow the revelation didn't shock the ebony-haired girl as much as she normally thought it would have. Her lips curved into a tiny smile.

~Killing Naraku might not be as hard as we thought.~ She mused as she was consumed by the blissful darkness that took her away from the excruciating pain, but not before she had one last thought.

~Miroku.~

~~~~

Naraku watched dispassionately as the shattered glass covered the girl. His thin, pale lips curved into a malicious smirk. Then his dark, beady eyes swept over the room in search for his wife, only to darken when he couldn't find anything that would clue him on her whereabouts.

Letting out a roar of frustration his aura attacked the furnishings. It shredded a spare futon and a rather large bed. Stuffing, silk sheets and warm blankets littered the floor in pieces. It attacked a portrait of the late queen and king holding each other lovingly. A blooming white rose withered and died as the evil energy approached it. He stomped over to it, his anger boiling over at the lack of having something to punish, and picked up the heavy porcelain vase that the rose was in. Clenching the vase hard he prepared to hurl it at the ebony-haired girl who had dared to oppose him when something caught his eye. Setting the vase down he approached the shredded remains of the portrait of Kagome's mother and father. 

He brushed the golden frame aside, and in doing he accidentally pushed a small bronze lever to the side. It was in the shape of a winged horse and the portrait had hung from it. As the portrait fell to the ground with a clatter, the wing on the horse started to move. The edges of the wings 'flapped' up and down, almost as if the lever was trying to create a sad illusion of a flying Pegasus. A low rumbling filled the room as a cabinet moved aside to reveal a dark passageway. 

A small shriek was suddenly heard from within the cabinet. 

Eyes narrowed, Naraku allowed his aura to attack the old, brass lock. The rusted lock broke quite easily. A large force of energy prevented the doors from swinging open and thrust them inwards, sending showers of wood upon the cabinet's inhabitant.

Gripping the heavy, silver staff that he always kept with him, Naraku forced himself to calm down. His aura retracted and went deep within himself as he approached the cabinet. A growl erupted from his throat as he grabbed a slim wrist from inside the cabinet and yanked it hard.

With a cry, a raven-haired beauty clothed in silk stumbled out. Naraku glared down at his wife, slightly pleased at the small abrasions that were visible beneath the torn material of her night robe. The king pulled on Kagome's wrist, forcing her to her feet.

Cold fear holding her in its clutches, Kagome dug her nails into his hand, trying to get Naraku to relinquish his hold on her. The king released her without a fight. She stumbled backwards before gaining a somewhat shaky balance. Then her blue-gray eyes fell on Sango's prone form.

"Sango-chan?! What did you do to her?!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagome's sudden outburst.

"The bitch wouldn't tell me where she hid you."

Kagome's face was that of horror. All of her previous fear of her husband momentarily vanished like the wind, her worry for friend was so great. 

"That's no excuse! You could have killed her!"

"SILENCE BITCH!" Naraku roared. "Did I give you permission to speak?! Women are to be seen and not heard." Furious beyond all imagination at her lack of fear he struck her with his royal staff. One of the diamonds encrusted in the staff bit into the queen's skin before the force of the sent her staggering backwards. 

Kagome let a soft cry of pain when her back collided, hard, with the polished marble of a wall. Pain soared through her as she tried to get up. With a whimper of pain she collapsed to the ground. Her body still wasn't completely healed and it hurt like hell. She looked up at Naraku. The king was practically towering over her. Kagome closed her eyes as she waited for the beating that knew would come.

__

I hate him! I hate him so much! 

Kagome's eyes opened wide at a memory. It had been that day when she had become Inuyasha's mate. As the dark-haired queen looked past her husband and over at Sango's unconscious body she remembered something Inuyasha had said to her that night.

__

"Kagome." The silver-haired hanyou wrapped his arms around his mate's body. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat from their previous activities. "I love you."

Reaching up to cup Inuyasha's cheek, she gazed at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Inu-chan."

"I-Inu-chan!?" The hanyou sputtered with indignation. "When did I tell you that you could use sappy little pet names?"

Kagome merely stuck out her tongue at him.

"Why you-!" Inuyasha pounced on his mate when she tried to squirm out of his grasp. "There ain't no way you're getting away from me that easily, bitch." He quickly pinned her against the futon before wrapping his arms around her, tightly. 

__

Inuyasha just couldn't help the arrogant smirk when Kagome snuggled against him, completely exhausted. 

"Ne, Inu-chan?"

The hanyou let out a sigh. It looks like Kagome was determined to have a cute little pet name for him. He had heard somewhere that stupid little things like that were very important to women. Just as long as she never had one for that bastard. The purr that had started when Kagome had reached up to massage his ears quickly changed into a growl at the thought of Naraku's hands on his mate. The arms around Kagome suddenly hugged her even tighter at the sudden surge of protectiveness that surged through Inuyasha's body.

Kagome froze in her ministrations

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," The hanyou said with a sigh, pulling away slightly. "Promise me that you'll never give in to Naraku."

"Inuyasha."

"Promise me!" He insisted fiercely as he nuzzled her throat, planting feather-light kisses along the way.

Kagome giggled. She was a little confused by Inuyasha's sudden change in behavior. She let out a moan when he sucked at the skin at the bas of her throat. The hanyou let out a low growl as he pulled away and Kagome let out a frustrated whine. The message in the growl was clear: if she wanted him to continue she would have to promise.

"Baka." She murmured, playing with his silver strands. "I don't plan on ever giving into him again. I promise."

Kagome's eyes hardened and she raised her arms as Naraku brought his staff down on her.

Tears pricked her eyes, but Kagome refused to cry out in pain. How could she have forgotten the promise that she had made to her mate? This bastard was responsible for the death of her parents. She would never give into him again. 

"SAY IT, BITCH!" Naraku roared as he continued to bring the silver staff down on her. "YOU WILL NEVER THINK OF THAT HANYOU AGAIN! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Kagome let out a weak "no." Her voice weak and raspy.

The king paused, the staff raised over his head, preparing it down in one hard final blow.

"What? What did you say?" Naraku's face was purple with rage.

Trembling slightly, Kagome used a nearby bedside table to pull herself up. Pulling herself up to her full height she used the sill of a nearby window to steady herself.

"No." She took in a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "You may be king, but I am the daughter of King Higurashi and heir of the throne." The queen allowed herself to smirk slightly. "You have no control over me."

It took all of Naraku's self-control not to beat the girl senseless. How dare she?! **How dare she?!** The king had to take deep breaths to force himself to remain calm. Biting the inside of his cheek, Naraku lowered his staff and took a step towards Kagome, finding very little pleasure in her visible flinch.

Letting out a snarl he slapped her across the cheek, hard. He then grabbed her chin, rather roughly too, and brought his face close to hers. 

"I don't care what beliefs that wretch poisoned your mind with, you little whore, you are mine whether you like it or not."

Kagome twisted this way and that, trying to get out of Naraku's grip, trying to escape his foul breath. One would think that a person of Naraku's status would never have foul breath but he did. It was something that Kagome had noticed from the very first moment they had shared a bed. 

Naraku jerked the queen's chin forward roughly, and brought his lips mere inches away from Kagome's ears.

"You will not think of Inuyasha ever again," his hot breath brushed the dark-haired girl's ear sending shivers of slight fear through her body. 

The hand that held her chin captive slid down to her neck and Naraku wrapped his bony, pale fingers around Kagome's throat in a vice-like grip. 

"For if you ever do I will do something much worse then a simple beating. But then again," The hands released her throat, "you might like it. After all this mark," He traced the dark curves of the mark on her throat," proves that you will sleep with just about anything."

He studied her with dark eyes that burned like a smoldering fire. Despite her earlier vow Kagome couldn't help but try to pull back. She was forced to stop when he grabbed her chin once again. He brought his pale lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss.

"Naraku-sama." 

The deep voice that came from behind startled both of them and the scarlet-eyed king pushed her away from him; causing Kagome to cry out as the small of her back hit against the sharp edge of the night table.

She all but crumpled to the floor.

"Captain Hiroji. What do you want?" Naraku asked, eyes flashing darkly not turning to face the man.

Kagome crawled over into a corner as an especially dark aura flared from her husband. Even though she wasn't a miko Kagome could just see the tendrils of evil energy making it's toward her. She tried to press herself even further into the corner when one tendril brushed her arm, causing the skin to sizzle and burn.

"Naraku-sama." A different voice, one with a slightly more gruff tone of voice, spoke up. 

The king turned to look at the speaker. The lieutenant, Kei, stood next to the captain in the doorway of the shoji screen. The guard's dark eyes sparked with anger. The same was to be said with Hiroji. Both men were extremely angry that the king had violated the condition that they had carefully set up regarding Kagome's 'healing process,' but both hid it very well. 

"Naraku-sama." Kei repeated, his voice clipped, "The agreement was that you were only allowed to see Kagome-sama at Aya-sama's discretion. I think this," His broad hands indicated the nearly destroyed room, "constitutes banishment from these quarters."

With a snarl, Naraku's aura flared.

"You are overstepping your boundaries, Lieutenant." He spat out.

"Actually, Your Highness, Kei is quite correct." Hiroji quickly intervened. "You may check our contract if you wish, but the full purpose of the Inner Guard is to protect the royal family. Even," He sent the king a meaningful look, "from members of their own family. If you wish to see your wife again before she has fully healed then you will have to bring it up with the council. You could have well killed Kagome-sama today, and you still need her to rule."

It took an enormous amount of self-control for Naraku to squash his aura that was threatening to destroy everything in the room. The last thing he needed was to carelessly kill his own wife while she was still needed. Besides the sudden discovery of a secret passage in the healer's quarters confirmed Venkal's suspicion about traitors within the palace walls. It would be better to meet with the Council and figure away to get around the Inner Guard's 'contract'.

"Very well." He snarled. Brushing past the inner guard with an air that only those born into privilege could possess. 

Aya rushed to Kagome's side the moment Naraku left her quarters.

"Kagome-sama, are you all right?" The healer tried not to cringe at the awful burns, cuts, and bruises that the queen now sported. 

On, the other side of the room Kei gingerly lifted up Sango and left the room. 

Kagome just nodded.

"Hai, I'll be fine Aya. At least now I will be. How's Sango-chan?"

The middle-aged woman looked at the younger girl quizzically, before shaking her head with a small laugh.

"Sango will be fine. It will just take a while." The healer chewed on her bottom lip. 

"Inuyasha won't be happy about this."

Hiroji took a step forward.

"Be that as it may Aya-sama, Kagome-sama will be much safer this way. Personally, I think we should have done things like this from the start."

Aya merely nodded as she helped her queen stand. 

"You're probably right, but we wouldn't have been able to do it without ample evidence."

"When is he going to show up?" The captain asked, changing the subject.

"He?" Kagome asked, she always hated it when people talked over her head like she was invisible, as she limped into the main chambers.

"Miroku. He's going to help Kikyou and Houjo set up the final stage of preparations for the battle. All of this will be over soon, Kagome-sama." Aya smiled, squeezing Kagome's arm.

"I hope so."

"Anyway, captain, in answer to your question; he will be arriving tomorrow."

"How do you plan on getting him in? We can't sneak him in like we did Sango. Venkal has become suspicious. The Throne Room is constantly swarming with Naraku's followers. It's impossible to get out of the palace that way now. The only ones who will be able to leave without fear of being caught are Kikyou and Houjo."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow I plan on going into the city to pick up my 'nephew'. Getting Miroku in won't be too much of a problem."

A/N: Honto ni gomen nasi! I am so sorry for the exceedingly long time it took me to update!!! It just took me forever to get motivated to work on this chapter. I hope the fact that this chapter is a little longer then normal will make up for that. An extra special thanks to Skittles for getting me motivated, back, and working on this fic. Also a BIG arigatou for my beta reader: Mara-chan! *glomps*

……Naraku is kinda of like a bomb waiting to explode, ne? Somehow he struck me as that type of person…er…hanyou………I'm thinking of castrating that bastard about that remark on what a woman's place is. *growls* Hell! I think I'll castrate him just for kicks! *maniacal laughter* 

Also here is a preview for a new fic (yet another one) that I will be posting VERY soon. It's called A Miko's Sacrifice, A Hanyou's Love. 

**__**

Kagome had grown incredibly thin. When he thought about it, the silver-haired hanyou didn't recall seeing her sit down to eat meals with the rest of them since Naraku's death. Her skin had become as pale as alabaster, and seemed to almost cling to her bones. Despite this, though, Inuyasha was still surprised on how beautiful she managed to look. As the silver light flowed over her she still managed to look like an angel.

Also since I got so many reviews for last chapter I really won't be able to thank each and every one of you separately. *Takes deep breath* So thank you:

Inuficcrzy, star_angle, Ruby-san, Lady Meike, paui, naze, julia-chan, jen, Crazyinulover, Tuesday Rain, Victoria Wolf, Tamababymiko-chan, Skittles, Chi-dono, Chibi Makoto, Thesmartazngirl, Crystal Twilight, JadedSenshi, rin-chan89, fizzi tyleprin, Tori ^_~, Lenkia, nekochan614, MJ, ShellBabe, Laura-chan, hanamaru285, god!!!!!!!!!, hey, chii-motosuwa, Clytia, Rinoa Leonhart, The Majestic Moose, Rhiachan, SAILOR MOON, firetiger, angle-chan, hey, Ziana, and Djibril!!!!!!

*gasps for air* 

A big congrats to Lady Meike! You are my 400th (O.o) reviewer!!!

Doumo arigatou, mina-san! Thanks for the reviews! They really motivated me. (Despite common belief.) The next chapter, Chapter 20 (o.O) – A Purification Amulet, uhh……will be out in a few weeks. (I hope.) Ja ne!


	20. Infiltration

A/N: I have a few words to say before you start. Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen. Now, onto the fic. 

Miroku could feel a trickle of sweat slide down his face as he forced himself to keep his expression neutral. It was harder then he had original thought it would be. Naraku, that bastard, nearly killed Sango. If the perverted houshi had thought he would get away with it he would have killed the bastard right then and there. That is he would have if the room hadn't been filled with guards. Not to mention Inuyasha would rip him apart personally for taking away his revenge.

Naraku looked at the young man kneeling in front of him with shrewd eyes. There was something about him........ 

Shaking his head mentally, the king turned his attention to Aya.

"So this is your nephew you say?"

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

"He doesn't look anything like you now does he?"

"Pardon?"

"Well for one thing he looks like a normal boy. He doesn't look like a whale. Like you."

Aya clenched her fists in frustration. She bit down on her tongue to refrain from voicing one of the insults that were forming in the back of her mind. By now the news of what had happened in her quarters was the talk of the court. Many of the council members had voted her to be banned or punished for disobeying the king's orders. She was extremely lucky that Hiroji was such a smooth talker. 

"H-he is my second cousin's adopted son, Your Majesty." The aged healer bit out through clenched teeth.

"Well, that explains a lot." Naraku sneered before turning to face the kneeling Miroku. "Rise boy."

Miroku silently complied, working very hard to keep his face completely neutral, as the king's beady eyes continued to study him shrewdly. 

"So you are this woman's nephew." It was more of a question then a statement. 

Miroku's only response was to nod, and rather stiffly to.

"How many years has it been since you last seen here?"

Miroku swallowed thickly, all the while cursing mentally. ~Damn him. I know he has a big dislike for Aya, but still! ~

"Roughly four years, Your Majesty."

"Roughly? You don't know for sure?"

"I'm a houshi, Naraku-sama. I travel from village to village and help the needy. I just happened to be on my way to the village of Cherati when I realized it had been quite sometime since I had last seen my aunt."

"I see." Naraku tapped a finger against the golden armrest of the throne. Something wasn't right here. He couldn't quite place it, but he was almost positive he had seen this boy, this Miroku, somewhere before. The king shook himself mentally. The boy had said he traveled. It was more then likely that he had been in the Kashete Territories more then once. ~Yes~, Naraku decided, ~He must have come to my crowning. ~

"Well," Naraku finally said after a long moment of contemplation, "I see no reason as to why he can't stay here in the palace for a few days."

Aya nearly let out a sigh of relief.

"However,"

Both rebels immediately stiffened at the single phrase that could most likely ruin all of their well thought out plans.

"Your nephew is not to go anywhere near your quarters. Venkal will see to it that he is allowed to sleep in the servant's quarters. If you wish to see your aunt, boy, you will visit with her OUTSIDE of the palace." Naraku glared at Miroku darkly. "I won't stand for anyone to poison my wife's mind any further. It's bad enough, not to mention embarrassing that she was seduced by some rebel scum. No relative of Aya's will turn my wife against me even more so!"

"B-but, Naraku-sama! I haven't seen him in years! And there is more than enough-!"

"Silence, bitch!" Naraku roared, suddenly rising from the throne, his whole frame shaking with rage. "You should be thankful that I don't have you hanged for your actions yesterday. I shouldn't have even let this pathetic nephew of yours within five feet of the city gates. Be grateful that I am being this generous."

Aya could only lower her gaze to the red carpet in front of her. Next to her Miroku could practically feel the aged healer tremble in fear. That caused him to raise an eyebrow in slight surprise. In all of the years that had known Aya, he had never once seen her succumb to another's authority so quickly. 

~But then again, ~ The houshi mused, ~I've never heard of her actin so boldly against royalty before either. ~

It was this precise moment, when the tension was so thick in the air that it could be cut with a knife that a young lord spoke up. He was new to the Inner Council, and a little on the shy side, and everyone turned to look at him in surprise as his quavering voice reached their ears.

"N-Naraku-sama?"

"WHAT?!"

The young lord winced slightly at the volume before straightening and trying again. It was at this precise moment that Miroku got a good look of the lord's face and he automatically recognized him as a member of the Rebellion.

Miroku lowered his gaze to the floor when he caught the glares some of the court members were throwing his way for causing such a ruckus. He tried to think of other things when a sudden flare of energy startled him into suddenly lifting his gaze from the marble floor. The dark aura that seemed to seep out of Naraku, which was barely noticeable before, suddenly flared up. Dark tendrils, of what Miroku could only identify as youki, seemed to slide off of the king's form. The youki pulsed darkly and curled around Naraku's body like a snake. They bunched together, tense and ready to strike at a poor defenseless victim, which at that moment was the Council Member Hikaru.

"M-my lord no harm can come from letting a houshi stay in the healer's quarters." 

Nearly everyone in the room felt immediate sympathy for the young lord. It was actually quite a stupid thing for the lord to do, given the king's current state of mind. Several days after his crowning and a few days after their queen's kidnapping, the royal court was beginning to realize how unstable their king was. He could change emotions at the drop of a hat, a quality that had already led to the punishment and in one case an execution, of several minor lords. The lord's fiancé and his father wisely took a few steps away from him as the king angrily advanced. Miroku quickly did a silent prayer, praying for Buddha to intervene in some way to save this man's life. 

"Are you implying that I should let that **_peasant_** near my wife?! Do you have any idea on how much she has gone through?! The last thing she needs is another pathetic wretch confusing her into turning against me!!!"

Taking a step back Hikaru held his hands up in protest as he desperately tried to think of a way to appease the king.

"W-what I meant, Naraku-sama, is that this houshi couldn't possibly turn Kagome-sama against you in any shape or form."

Naraku paused at this.

"What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Well," The lord ran a hand through his auburn hair as he took a breath; "his particular religion is to serve the Lord Buddha, correct?"

Naraku nodded slowly.

"Well, there are many servants of Buddha in my kingdom. In fact my advisor is one. He is very loyal, and has helped both me and my father deal with some rather rough polit-" Hikaru suddenly cut off at the rather dark glare that Naraku suddenly gave him "That is, what I mean to say is-"

"OUT WITH IT!"

It was at this moment that the boy's father chose to speak up. His son never was very good when it came to speaking to higher authority. He always had a tendency to babble.

"What my son is trying to say, Your Highness, is that houshis are incapable of any type of deceit. It is part of their religion. Their only duty is to pray and work for the good of humanity. They only wish to help."

Naraku's beady eyes glanced over at Miroku once again as he processed this information. He had recognized the lord's father almost immediately. The man had a reputation for being an honest man, and (if he remembered correctly) had supplied him with the necessary supplies when he had overthrown Inutaisho. 

"Hmph, very well, Lord Ikae. I will let him to stay in Aya's quarters."

He gave father and son a chilling look before walking back to the throne. "For your sake he better not do anything." Once he had sat back down on the throne Naraku regarded Aya and Miroku. "I will allow your nephew to stay with you Aya, but make sure he does nothing to my wife. We both know what will happen if he does."

"Arigatou, Naraku-sama." The healer said bowing low.

Naraku gave both of them a curt nod and they left the throne room. 

Miroku let out a sigh of relief the instant that walked past the crystal doors. He glanced at Aya curiously when she failed to do the same. He knew she was dying to. 

"Aya?"

Aya didn't say a word. She merely quickened her pace, slightly tugging on the fabric of Miroku's billowing sleeve, beckoning for him to do the same. They headed quickly down the long corridor and didn't stop until they came to a large marble doorway, guarded by two of Naraku's guards. The healer gave the two guards a brief nod, and the men moved aside allowing them to pass and start the tedious climb up the winding staircase. 

It wasn't until they were halfway up that Aya stopped, and let out a huge sigh of relief, one that she had been holding since they had left the Throne Room.

"That was close." She said, leaning against the brass rail. "We are extremely lucky that Lord Ikae was there to help Hikaru."

Miroku nodded. 

"Mmm. I don't know what we would have done if they hadn't intervened. Hey, Aya who is Hikaru? I know I've seen him around the camp before. I just can't figure out who he is though."

Aya smiled slightly.

"Hikaru is a family friend. He's also our inside information for the Inner Council. It's a very good thing that his father has connections with Naraku."

"Connections?"

"Yes, unfortunately, he was the man who had helped Naraku takeover the Kashete Territories…" Aya trailed off at the horrified look Miroku suddenly gave her. "Don't look at me like that! Lord Ikae didn't realize what he was getting into. Naraku had told Ikae that he was trying to 'reclaim' what was rightfully his. I set him straight when I went to visit him three moons ago. That's why he had Hikaru join the Rebellion."

"His way of trying to atone for what he did?"

"More or less." Aya nodded. "Now lets hurry. We can discuss everything later in my chambers. Besides," She said with a wink, "I know your just dying to see how Sango is doing."

Miroku's face turned a slight hue of scarlet before he and Aya continued their trek. 

~~~~

Sango turned in her sleep as she felt something soft and cool brush her cheek. A slight whimper was emitted from her mouth when it accidentally brushed against a very tender wound. Despite the fatigue that refused to leave her, Sango tried to break through the haziness of sleep, forcing herself awake.

Only as her eyes slowly started to flutter open, was the young woman able to access what it was that was continuing to brush her cheek. A hand, and by the feel of it a man's hand. She leaned into the gentle caress, emitting a soft sigh as her violet orbs opened. She winced slightly at the bright rays of sunlight that shone into the room. It nearly blinded her, preventing her from actually seeing who the visitor was in her weakened state.

Sango raised a hand to shield her eyes and to get a better look, her limbs protesting painfully the entire way. What she saw caused her entire body to stiffen in shock. In fact, she had to blink her eyes twice before she could confirm that it wasn't a dream, that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

Miroku was kneeled next to her, his hand stroking her face carefully and tenderly. He was trying to very careful of the bruises and cuts, but that was almost impossible. A tender, yet worried, look seemed to be engraved into his features. 

"Houshi-sama?!"

Sango bolted upright in shock. She regretted the action almost immediately as daggers of pain attacked her body. A pitiful whimper was the only sound that she could muster as she flopped back onto the bedding. 

"Sango, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked, pressing a hand to her forehead to check for a temperature.

Sango reddened automatically at the contact. 

"B-better." She didn't need a mirror to know that her face was two shades away from tomato red.

"Good," Miroku said, "I'm glad."

A heavy, uncomfortable silence settled in the room as both were at a loss of what to say. It was Sango who finally broke the nearly suffocating silence.

"I must look like hell." She commented ruefully, breaking through the silence.

"Maybe." Miroku said. "But you still look beautiful to me."

Sango could feel her face heat up almost immediately and quickly looked away. 

Miroku frowned bit at this. He was oddly pleased about her reaction. 

"I'm sorry." Miroku said suddenly, catching the young woman by complete surprise. His fingers intermingled with Sango's raven tresses, gently stroking and offering some form of comfort. "It must have hurt."

The young woman nodded, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Determined not to seem weak in front of him. Sango took a deep breath and tried instead to concentrate on cooling her currently flaming cheeks. She tried desperately to ignore the feeling Miroku was stirring in her as he continued to look down at her, his eyes filled with concern and something akin to love. 

"It still does," Sango said, after a bit, flashing Miroku a weak smile. "A little anyway, but Aya is a gifted healer. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Most of the cuts are already gone. Kagome-chan was hurt a lot worse then I was, anyway."

Miroku nodded.

"So I've heard. Aya said Naraku was rather furious when she stood against him."

Sango laughed weakly.

"I know. I just wish I had been awake to see it……Miroku, there's something odd about Naraku."

Much to Sango's surprise Miroku nodded in agreement.

"The youki, right?"

Even as the ex-taiji-ya looked at the houshi she nodded in agreement. Her violet eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How long have you known?"

"Don't look at me like that Sango." He chided softly. "I just figured it out this morning, in the Throne Room. He keeps it well hidden too. It wasn't until he looked like he was going to kill Hikaru that I noticed it."

"Hikaru?"

"He's a council member. Aya said he's on our side."

Sang merely nodded, slowly processing the information. 

"How do you think Inuyasha will react to this piece of information?"

Miroku just shrugged. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Inuyasha. He had come to see how Sango was. Not to talk about the rebellion.

"I can't really tell. We all know how unpredictable he can be."

"Yea."

Sango started to fidget as silence, once again, fell over the room. It was strange. This really wasn't Miroku's style. He was being relatively quiet and was acting like he was genuinely concerned for her welfare. 

The young woman tentatively put a hand to her breast, just over her heart. She was touched. Miroku was a man that she had always liked from a far, but she would never admit it to herself. He was a womanizer, she always told herself. She couldn't let herself fall for him. It would only end in pain, sorrow, and depression, but.... 

But as she lay on the thin futon, Sango couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was more to Miroku than the pervert. Shyly, Sango glanced up at him. 

A floorboard suddenly moaned loudly as someone stepped over it, causing Miroku to glance over in its direction. He quickly turned his attention back on Sango and their eyes locked briefly. Sango quickly averted her gaze, embarrassed beyond belief. Her cheeks flamed up again, and the ex-taiji-ya briefly wondered if her face would become red permanently after this encounter was over. 

Miroku, for his part, was glad that she looked away. He would have been relatively embarrassed if Sango had seen the small blush that was coloring his own cheeks.

He looked off, into the room, wondering why it was so hard to find something to talk about with a woman that he had know his whole life. Since when had he had such a hard time talking to a woman? About what he really wanted to talk about. If it had been any woman but Sango he would have complimented her on her looks, praised her strengths, followed by a groping of her rear. 

If it had been any woman but Sango.

If it had been any woman but the one he loved.

He had tried pulling it on her several times, but it never worked. It was always followed by a quick smack and then Hiraikotsu, or some blunt object, would come crashing down on his head. Yet despite all of this he would always do it. He hadn't stopped until after Kagome had been taken. The last time Miroku had groped Sango he had noticed a rather sad look on her face after she had clobbered him. Somehow that had compelled Miroku to stop. (Although he still had yet to give up on groping women altogether.)

A sudden, sharp gasp startled Miroku out of his thoughts and he looked down at Sango. 

The young woman was struggling to get up, pressing her palms against the soft cotton of futon, resulting in sending sharp pangs of pain shooting throughout her body. Sango's face scrunched up at the slight pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miroku asked, his voice coming out much sterner then he had intended.

Sango scowled at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get up!"

"Sango, your wounds!"

"Shut up, houshi-sama! I have to get up." She swatted his hand away when he offered it. "I don't need your help for this."

Even as she spoke, Sango wondered what on Earth was wrong with her. Normally she wouldn't be acting like such a..., well, a bitch. But then again, normally she wouldn't be laying prone on a futon for days. 

As Sango struggled to get into a sitting position she tried her best to ignore the slightly hurt look that had made its way into Miroku's eyes.

"Look, houshi-sama, I appreciate your help, but I don't need it. Not with this, or anything else, for that matter. I don't care if it's dealing with Naraku or trying to protect Kagome-chan. I don't need your help!"

Sango froze the moments the words left her mouth. Had that really sounded as bad as she thought it did? She stole a look at Miroku and was taken a back by the look of pure hurt on his face.

"S-Sango...I.."

It was like having a pail of freezing water dumped over you. Miroku felt cold. Unbelievably cold. Sango didn't want his help.

In all of his life the young houshi never felt pain such as the one that he felt right now. That was saying a lot too. How many of friends, family, and comrades had he lost to the war against Naraku? Too many to count, but somehow he had always managed to get through it. And now, as he thought about it sitting there with a pained expression on his face, it had always been because Sango was by his side. They had always been there to help each other, and now.... Now she didn't want his help?

Sango sat there silently, wringing her hands in her lap, an incredibly guilty look on her face. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Really, she hadn't. She was just so frustrated! Sango hated being weak. Hated it with every bone in her body. She loathed its very existence. She was strong. She was a fighter! She wasn't supposed to be weak. Wasn't supposed to accept help.

Yet, as she sat there in silence as Miroku tried to mumble an apology it came to her realization that she was only acting like this because he was here. Because she didn't want him to see her like this. 

~I enjoy being with him. ~ She thought. ~And I'm glad that he was worried about me, but, ~ Sango glanced up at Miroku. ~I don't want him to see me like this. ~

"It's just that...that I.." 

Even as he was stuttering like a fool, Miroku was beginning to wonder what the hell was wrong with him. He was mumbling like some fool woman! Men weren't supposed to act like this! The young man mentally berated himself for acting like a simpering idiot.

Sango made another move to stand up only to be stopped by a rather firm grip on her wrist. She opened her mouth to say something, a little irritated, - not to mention confused - with the way Miroku acting. Sango's mouth went slack, the angry words dying in her throat, when she saw the smoldering coming from the houshi's purple orbs.

"Sango, I don't care what you say!" He snapped, glaring at her ferociously. "I've been worried about you all this time! Right from the moment that I heard that Naraku had attacked you!"

Sango's violet orbs softened at this.

"I worried about you, and then you tell me this! That you don't want me to help you with this?! I will NEVER leave you alone when it come to this!"

"Houshi-sama, I just have to go to the bathroom."

Miroku stopped his tirade and his mouth formed a large 'o'.

Then his face lit up into his trademark grin. Sango didn't even have to guess what he was thinking.

"Well! In that case..."

The dangerous twitching of her eyebrow was the only warning he got.

"Ecchi!" She shrieked, ignoring the sudden shooting pain of her limbs as her fist slammed into his face.

Miroku rubbed gently at the small bump that was forming at the back of his head.

"Itai." He said grinning. "You know Sango, dear, your punches don't hurt as much as they used to." 

In response to his remark Sango could only flop back on the futon, a little weak, but her eyes still burned murderously.

The grin quickly faded as Sango resumed her prone position on the futon. Reaching out, he stroked Sango's cheek with the back of his hand, a somewhat saddened expression etched in his features.

Despite herself Sango leaned into the gentle caress, the fire that had been fueling her anger quickly diminished at the loving gesture. She had never really thought that Miroku could ever be this gentle. Sure, she had dreamed it, but she had never thought that the dream could possibly become a reality.

"I'm sorry, Sango," He whispered, "I wish I could have been there to protect you."

Sango smiled in, what she hoped was reassurance inwardly frowning at the familiar phrase. A phrase that she had heard a certain hanyou mutter many times.

"Don't you dare pull an Inuyasha on me, Houshi-sama."

Miroku managed to smile at that. He hated to see Sango lying on the mattress, prone and seemingly weak; but he was glad to see that she was regaining her strength - bit by bit. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"Don't worry, Sango. I'm not like that knucklehead. Unlike him I actually use the brain that the gods gave me. Although sometimes I wonder if he was even given any."

"Don't let Kagome-chan hear you say that. She'll have Kikyou put a curse on you."

Even though he knew how much his next comment would tick her off Miroku just couldn't help it.

"Your probably right Sango. Although..."

Sango face suddenly donned a horrid expression at the dreaded word.

"I don't think I would mind having Kikyou-sama punish me." Miroku commented, grinning wickedly.

He cast a glance down at Sango, and the houshi could have sworn he felt the heat radiate off her. He gulped nervously.

"Ano...Sango.... um.... don't get mad. I was just kidding. Besides didn't you have to go to the bathroom?"

Sango's face turned bright red with sudden mortification. Not being able to force her mouth to form any comprehensible words, Sango nodded stiffly. It seemed as if embarrassment had robbed her of her ability to speak.

"Come on." Miroku said, smiling at Sango gently.

Gripping Sango's upper arm, he helped her get to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist when her legs started to buckle. 

"Still hurts?"

Sango reached up to grip Miroku's shoulder and steady herself. She gave him a rather dry look at the remark.

"Whatever gave you that idea? Of course, it hurts!"

"I thought you said that Aya had healed most of the wounds."

The ex-taiji-ya let out a sigh.

"She did. It's just……well, it appears that some youki may have entered my wounds." Even as she spoke, Sango sounded a little dubious. "Aya said it may have something to do with why my limbs are so sore. Although she's rather confused on how something like that could happen."

"It possible." Miroku commented, thoughtfully. "I think heard about something similar happening to a warrior that was fighting a very powerful youkai. Very powerful youkai, or in this case hanyou, have the ability to twist their youki into affecting the limbs of living things. In some cases it can even paralyze them.

Sango stayed silent as she limped towards the bathroom. Not that much further. Just a little more.

Reaching out, Miroku turned the latch, successfully opening the bathroom door.

"There you go, my dear. Call me if you need anything."

Sango blushed furiously. Mumbling a quick, "Arigatou, houshi-sama", she gripped the door's brass handle. Her legs were still a tad shaky from the lack of disuse, but they were getting stronger. Maybe this time she wouldn't have a repeat of what had happened the last time she had gone to the bathroom. (An incident that she was determined to banish from her mind.) Sango was just about to swing the door shut and limp over to the toilet when Miroku stopped her.

She glanced at him.

"You know, Sango," he violet-eyed man said, smiling softly, "you can always call me Miroku. After all, it is my name."

Once again, much to her irritation Sango found her face heating up. 

"H-hai, Miroku." She smiled shyly back at the houshi before turning around, closing the door, and going about her business.

"What's going on? I can't see a thing!" A male voice complained. "Are they done yet?"

This voice was automatically hushed rather loudly by another.

"Of course not! This is Miroku we're talking about! Now shush! He might hear us."

Miroku didn't have to guess who the voice belonged to, and from his experience with spying on people there were probably more than those two. Quickly slipping out of his sandals Miroku, noiselessly, made his way next to the shoji screen. As quick as lightning (or so he liked to think) he yanked the screen open.

A huge mass of bodies, much more then Miroku had ever anticipated tumbled forward when their means of support suddenly disappeared. Dignified yelps, coming from both male and female voices and curses were heard as the eavesdroppers tried to disentangle themselves. Miroku couldn't help but gawk at the first person that managed to separate themselves from the pile of flesh.

"Kagome-sama?! How? WHY!"

Kagome merely sent Miroku a rather smug smirk as she reached down to help Kikyou up.

"Oh, I don't know Miroku." She said as the two women helped their friends free their limbs. "I'd say you had that coming. Especially after you walked on me and Inuyasha like that one time."

Kei, Hiroji, and Houjo were the next ones to stand up, grinning, from the writhing mass of bodies. Aya was the last. All the while muttering about 'young kids', 'old women', and 'broken hips' as she stood up. 

Miroku went stock still, his face flaming with embarrassment, as he stood there, staring at everyone.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to update. Ugh, it's finally out! This chapter gave me such a hard time! I especially had trouble with the Sango/Miroku scene. Did that sound as bad as I thought it did? Anyway the original chapter 20 was actually much longer (32 pages in fact), but being the evil bitch that I am I decided to cut it in half. Muhahahaha!!!! Don't worry the next chapter will be out……after I write, Extra! Naraku's Torture Session! Come on, you know you want it! Zel no Miko out!


	21. The Nightmare

*~*~*~*~*

Kikyou struggled against the iron restraints that kept her tied to a wooden pole. The pole was slick and stank of oil. Settled against the wood were small logs that had been lit afire. A trickle sweat made it's way down her cheek, as the miko desperately tried to snuff out her fear. The small tongues of flames were slowly making their way to her pole. 

Her cobalt eyes darted around, looking for someone, anyone, to help her. It was useless. Aya lay just a few feet away. The woman's inky irises no longer sparkled with life, and the simple, violet gown that marked her as a healer was completely covered in blood. Lord Venkal's wild dogs were straining against their leashes. They snarled as they tried to get closer to the body. Their fur was already caked with blood, and a piece of flesh was stuck between one of the dog's teeth. There was a sudden snap as a rather large female broke free of her leash, and bounded towards the corpse. Kikyou looked away rather quickly as the dogs dug into the putrid flesh.  
On the ground next to Aya's body there was a charcoal lump that looked suspiciously like a body. Tears started to sting the raven-haired miko's eyes when she recognized a lump of loose, sandy hair. Her breath caught in her throat and a choked sob escaped.

~Houjo. ~ Tears streamed down her cheeks in rivers, as Kikyou bowed her head low. 

"Ku, ku, ku." 

The miko's head snapped up, her tears drying almost instantly as her gaze fell on the one responsible for all of this. 

Naraku.

Flames roared around the two making the air hot and black. Kikyou felt like she was going to suffocate. The sadistic king held his wife firmly against his body, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Kikyou's voice caught in her throat at her friend's appearance.

Kagome's skin was pale and shallow. Dark shadows framed her eyes, giving her face a desolate, gaunt look. The queen put up no resistance as she might have done in the past. She didn't even cringe when Naraku pushed back stringy, raven locks to press wet lips against her skin. It broke Kikyou's heart to see her once rebellious friend like this. Kagome looked completely and utterly broken.

Naraku observed the miko with a triumphant smirk. 

"It's just like I told you, miko. You can never win. You never should have fought me. Just think of it, you would now be someone's whore instead of burning on the stake. You probably would have enjoyed that too." He said with a laugh.

Kikyou's face darkened considerably.

"Bastard."

"It really is a shame." Naraku continued on, the ash-infested wind pulling at his hair. The hand that was wrapped around Kagome's waist loosened a bit and the king rubbed the slightly swollen stomach. "I'm sure you would have made a wonderful play toy for Hakudoushi."

"Hakudoushi?" Kikyou frowned at the unfamiliar name.

Naraku's smirk grew even more so.

"My son."

All color left Kikyou's face, as her lip curled up into a snarl at the thought of her best friend giving birth to that bastard's offspring. She glanced at Kagome to see if the woman would give even the slightest reaction on how she felt about being impregnated by this bastard, but there was nothing. The blue-gray irises were like a blank slate. It was as if whatever will Kagome had was completely destroyed. As she continued to stare into her friend's eyes Kikyou felt her soul start to sink into despair. 

She was truly afraid.

She wasn't afraid of her death. She knew that her own death was inevitable the moment the Rebellion had fallen. No, that wasn't what scared her. She was afraid for Kagome and the kingdom. Her friend had completely succumbed to Naraku's will. That much was obvious from her eyes alone. What type of life would Kagome live? Worst of all what would happen to the inhabitants of Veshrane? Kikyou's eyelids closed shut at the thought. One thing she knew for certain, they were all doomed. The only thing she could pray for, as she felt her skin heat up from the flames, was for their souls. An evil laugh from Naraku brought the miko from her revere. She watched, with eyes dark with hatred, as the evil hanyou walked away laughing all the way; his queen held tight against him. 

Sliding her eyes shut, Kikyou forced her muscles to relax, as she closed her eyes and started to pray. She would pray for their souls. For not only her soul, but also the soul of Aya, Houjo, and the Rebellion. She would pray for Sango, Miroku, and Hiroji too. Not to mention the Inner Guard who had done their best to protect Kagome from Naraku. Although that had done little good. She would pray for the souls of the inhabitants of Veshrane, hoping beyond hope that the afterlife would be kind to them, but most of all she would pray for Kagome and her mate. What was his name? Oh yes, Inuyasha. If Fate was kind to them maybe the two would be together in the next life. 

As Kagome and Naraku disappeared beyond the roaring flames the king's sadistic voice reached the miko's ears for one last taunt.

"Burn, Kikyou. Burn in Hell."

Kikyou's eyes snapped open, pure uncontained fear swimming in the blue-gray depths, at the casual words. The fire was creeping closer. She watched them, momentarily transfixed by the dancing flames, as the fear that she had managed to stamp out for so long was brought back to life. It was almost as if that casual phrase had been the key to open the door that had been holding in that fear. 

The fear of being burned alive. 

Ever since the day that her miko powers had sparked to life, Kikyou's mother would tell her stories of how their had been a time when those of miko descent had faced the same fate as those of the long deceased Wicca tribes. Due to their involvement with herbal remedies, not to mention the many kamis that they worshipped, the nobility had the majority of them burned. Even though that had been over ten centuries ago, it had always been a very real fear for Kikyou. How many times had she woken up screaming from dreams in which she had been consumed by the flames? 

The raven-haired miko let out a whimper of fear. The fire was at the base of the pole. It was only a matter of time before the pole was lit aflame. Her breath was rapid, bordering the fine line of hyperventilation. In a final act of desperation Kikyou pulled against her restraints, twisting this way and that.

But she might as well been trying to move a mountain for all the good that it did.

The thick rope that was wrapped around her waist kept her from moving too much. The only thing she succeeded in doing was creating rather painful rope burns. All she could do was watch and wait for the flames to burn her to death.

A stray flame brushed against the oiled pole ever so slightly.

That was all it took.

Within seconds the pole was set a flame. Cracking and hissing at its victim the fire eagerly drank up the oil, causing the flames to burn even brighter.

The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt.

She let out a banshee-like shriek as the pain attacked her like a thousand knives. Her throat quickly became raw from the intensity of her screams, and her voice became hoarse. Even when her voice died away Kikyou continued to scream in her head. The pain……it seemed to attack her very soul, it was so intense. Even as she continued to shriek, both mentally and vocally, and strain against the thick rope Kikyou was vaguely surprise that she could speak at all. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, the miko had always assumed that the pain would be so great that it would steal her ability to speak; but that definitely wasn't the case. 

Her damp scarlet and white miko robes were burned away almost the moment the fire consumed them. The fact that the back of Kikyou's hakama and haori had soaked up some of the oil didn't do anything to help matters. It only made it worse. The painfully intense heat painted her skin a shade of a sickening black. The flesh of her body bubbled and curled, and blood sluggishly flowed from the horrible wounds. 

Any tears that fell were immediately dried as the flames smothered the miko's whole body in pain and heat.

It wasn't long until Kikyou's body felt extremely numb to the pain, and her mind felt like it was swimming. Her burned limbs went lack, as whatever strength she had left escaped her.

~I'm dying. ~ She thought as the mercy of darkness closed in on her from all sides, promising to extinguish any pain she felt. The last thing the miko heard as she lost consciousness was the sound of someone calling her name, urgently.

"Kikyou!"

"Kikyou!"

~Houjo? ~

"KIKYOU!"

*~*~*~*~*

Kikyou woke up with a shriek. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thrashed, trying to get lose of the firm grips that held her. She whipped her head back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably. She could still feel them! The flames they were…!

It was Aya's soothing voice that forced the miko to open her eyes. 

"Kikyou, calm down. It's all right."

Forcing herself to slow her breathing, Kikyou looked up at the concerned faces above. Kei, Miroku, Sango, Houjo, Aya, and Kagome sat around the miko forming a loose circle. Miroku and Kei had a firm grip on her arms and legs, to keep her from hurting herself. (Although Kikyou was almost positive that she felt Miroku's hands leave her calves and start to travel upward. Of course, it could have just been her imagination, because they returned to their original position almost immediately.) Houjo sat on her left, and it just then dawned on Kikyou that he was gripping her hand. 

As soon as the young boy noticed her gaze fall on his hands, he immediately pulled his hand away. He looked over at her shyly and their gazes locked for a brief moment. That is, until Kei made a polite clearing of his throat. Both averted their gazes rather quickly, blushing heavily. Kikyou's blush, however, vanished almost immediately as images from the dream plagued her mind, forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut. The miko let out a small almost inaudible whimper, and started to tremble.

"Kikyou-san."

At the soft voice, Kikyou looked over in Kagome's direction. Upon seeing the understanding and concern in her friend's soft gaze Kikyou forced herself to calm down.

She blinked a few times, and the horrid dream faded from her memory almost instantly. Almost. There were still a few pieces of that dream that would most likely be forever etched in her mind. Like the flames, but not just that…… She stole glances at Kagome, Houjo, and Aya. Those images would probably never leave her. Seeing Kagome so emotionally broken in Naraku's clutches. Aya's mauled body. But worse of all……

Her eyes strayed on Houjo's form a little longer before looking away. She would never forget the ashes that had been his remains.

Kikyou shook herself mentally, before forcing a smile on her face, letting everyone know that she was all right now. 

Kagome looked at Kikyou, a tad doubtful that the miko was all right but stood up nonetheless. After all, this wouldn't be the first time Kikyou had a dream that was involved with fire. (And there was no doubt in the queen's mind that fire had been the cause for her friend's distress.) After all, how many nights had she woken up to Kikyou's scream only to find her friend nearly strangling herself with her blankets as she thrashed in bed? 

The others quickly followed suit. Sango watched the miko curiously before accepting the help of Aya and Miroku to stand up. She was secretly relieved that it was nothing serious. She never really had been able to get along with Kikyou. It wasn't that the ex-taiji-ya didn't try. Kikyou was just a real ice bitch with everyone that wasn't Miroku, Houjo, Kei, Aya, and Kagome. Sango felt jealousy strike her heart, rather suddenly, when Miroku suddenly flashed Kikyou a rather charming smile. 

"Kikyou-san, are you sure your ok?" Kagome relatively soft voice piped up. 

Kikyou shook her head in reassurance.

"I'm fine, Kagome-sama. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

Kagome looked a little dubious but she didn't say anything. Glancing over at the balcony, the raven-haired was queen somewhat surprised to see rays of golden sunlight filtering through the drawn, silk curtains. She let out a sigh.

"Well, it looks like its morning."

Sango also looked over at the balcony.

"So it is." She let out a groan. "So much for going back to bed."

"It's just as well," Kei said with a sigh. "I needed to go over tomorrow night's plan with Kikyou and Houjo anyway." He turned to face the two. "Unless, of course, you would rather wait until tomorrow?"

Both Kikyou and Houjo shook their heads vigorously.

"We need to get this over with as soon as possible!" 

Kei did his best to hold back his laughter as the two shouted in unison, but he couldn't stop the corner's of his lips from turning upwards into the smallest of smiles. 

"Well, then lets get going."

"Be careful." Aya said as she moved over to the small wood stove, placing a small copper kettle filled to the brim with water. "Naraku is getting a lot more suspicious. I don't know how much longer you'll be able to leave the castle freely."

Kei nodded.

"I know. That bastard's guards have been keeping a closer eye on us. Just a couple days of go they stopped Hiroji. They treated him like some god damn criminal!"

"Well according to Naraku any one who poisons Kagome-sama's mind against him is a criminal." Miroku commented.

"Poison?!" Kagome exclaimed, incredulously. "Is that the excuse he's giving? If anyone's to blame for harming me it should be him and the Inner Council!"

Miroku put his hands up in what he hoped was a placating gesture, attempting to calm the enraged queen.

"I know, Kagome-sama. He probably just came up with it to prevent the Royal Court from protesting."

"That's right." Kei put in. "When word of what he did to you reached their ears, the Court caused quite a riot. Most of them are sympathetic to you."

Kagome slumped into a chair.

"I know." she said dully. "But they can't do anything about it. None of the Court members can do anything about it."

Aya nodded in agreement.

"Even if any of the Inner Council wanted to help you, Kagome, they would risk their lives in doing so. You should have seen his reaction to Hikaru's suggestion. He looked ready to kill!"

"I know." Kagome said, stretching her arms, wincing slightly as her sore limbs screamed in protest, causing her black and blue skin to throb painfully. "It just kind of irritates me."

Kikyou smiled lightly. The miko would never admit it, but she was secretly glad to see Kagome acting somewhat how she did before Naraku's arrival. She was still a little withdrawn, but not so much as she had been after she had lost the baby. Maybe things were looking up.

"We should probably get going." Kei said suddenly. He glanced out of a nearby window. "We don't have much time before Naraku's goons start their patrols."

Kikyou and Houjo nodded. There really was no need to say anything. The sooner they had their plans for tomorrow laid out the sooner Naraku would be dead. Kikyou turned to follow Houjo and Kei out of Aya's quarters, but stopped when she felt a hand brush against the white linen of her haori that clung to her shoulder.

"Kikyou-sama."

"Houshi-sama." Kikyou turned to face him. She raised an eyebrow, eyeing the well know pervert's hands cautiously. 

The cocky smile that had seemed to be forever etched in his face suddenly disappeared. Taking a step towards the miko, Miroku placed a hand on the miko's shoulder.

"Good luck."

Kikyou face looked skeptical and she waited for a moment for Miroku to grope her or do something perverted in any shape or form. When nothing came she relaxed and gave the houshi a small smile. Then spinning on her heel she started to follow Kei and Houjo out of the door.

Any thoughts that Kikyou was starting to have about Miroku not being as perverted as she thought he was flew out the window the moment she felt a hand suddenly grab her bottom. 

Kikyou froze in mid stride in slight shock.

Next to Aya, Sango twitched ever so slightly before disappearing in another room. No one needed to guess on what the ex-taiji-ya was going to grab.

As the rubbing continued, the dark-haired miko curled her left hand into a tight fist, an angry fire burning in her eye. On instinct, Kei and Houjo back up a few steps as Kikyou suddenly whirled and her fist suddenly connected with Miroku's jaw.

The punch was powerful enough to send the houshi flying to the other side of the room. Kagome was the only who didn't stare at the furious Kikyou in surprise of the sudden show of strength. After all how many times had the miko beaten up peasant boys for calling her a witch?

Miroku was fortunate enough to land on a spare futon. Even as he lay there, slightly dazed and in a decent amount of pain, the goofy grin never left his face. 

Moments later a certain Hiraikotsu came crashing down on the still conscious but dazed houshi. Even as he was sent spiraling into a rather painful oblivion the grin never left Miroku's face

While everyone else in the room merely sighed, Houjo seriously contemplated kicking the perverted houshi later.

~~~~

Kagura watched Kanna's mirror in silence as the three rebels left the healer's quarters. Her crimson lips twitched ever so slightly into a small smile. She pulled the silk ribbon out of her hair, causing her jet-black locks to come cascading down. 

Kanna looked up at her elder sister curiously. Kagura almost never took down her hair. So why was she doing it now?

"Onee-sama?"

Kagura just shook her head and patted Kanna's ivory tresses in response to the young girl's unspoken question. 

"Don't worry about it Kanna. Did I ever tell you that Naraku likes to have me wear my hair up with this?" Her hand curled around the black ribbon as she stared out a window.

Kanna shook her head.

"He likes to keep it that way as a reminder of the power that he holds over us." Kagura sighed wistfully before kneeling in front of her little sister. "Did you know that this ribbon used to be Mama's?"

Kanna nodded, small tears splashing down her cheeks. Her pale hands gripped the silver mirror frame tightly as she thought of her mother. Her mother was far away. Naraku had told them that if they obeyed him then they would get to see their parents again. But……

"Kaggie, are we ever gunna see Mama and Papa again? I miss them."

"Aww, Kanna." Kagura gently removed the mirror from her sister's hands. The image vanished almost immediately. She then gathered her trembling, youngest sister in her arms. "It'll be all right. You'll see." She whispered, stroking Kanna's back in a soothing motion. A stray tear escaped from her scarlet orbs and made it's way down her cheek. "Well see them again. I promise."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"Naraku-sama won't let us see them again them though, will he?"

The soothing motions that Kagura's hand was making down Kanna's back suddenly ceased, and the young girl looked up at her sister's face. Kagura's face was set in a stony expression. One that seemed almost unreadable. 

"No." She said after a long while. "I don't think he will. That's why," Kagura gently pushed Kanna out of her lap, "I want to help them."

"Them?"

"The rebels."

"Once Naraku's dead we can go back home." Kagura handed Kanna the silver-framed mirror. She then stood up, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her elaborate kimono.

"What about Moete-onee-sama?"

"I don't know." The older sister said with a sigh. "Moete was a fool to fall in love with Naraku. I only hope that she doesn't take his side when it comes down to the final battle. Kanna," She held her sister's gaze firmly. "You mustn't tell anyone about what the mirror showed us today. I'm not sure on who we can trust yet."

Kanna blinked once, her pools of inky black studying Kagura's for a moment, before replying.

"Hai, onee-sama."

A/N: As promised here is chapter 22. Now I know it's not technically the 20th but whose counting? Anyway hope you liked. Personally, I liked this chapter better then the last one. Anything that has to deal with Kikyou and torture is all good! ^^ Now, time for some good news and bad news. The good news is that chapter 22 is finished. The bad news is that it won't be updated until the 23 of next month. Blame stress, finals, to many fics, and dental surgery. If any of you want to know when any of my stories well be updated check my bio. Usually if I know I won't update on time I will change it. Ja ne!


	22. A Night Of Intrigue

A/N: Gomen, gomen, mina-san. Well, finally here it is - chapter 22 of DGL. 

"Secret passages?" Venkal repeated with a frown. The lord tapped the edge of his ivory staff against the marble, thoughtfully chewing on his bottom lip before speaking. "Well, Naraku-sama, I'm not sure, but it would certainly explain how they were able to get in so easily. After Higurashi-sama's death the guard throughout the castle certainly increased. They shouldn't have been able to get in a easily as they had that night."

Naraku clenched his jaw at the blatant reminder. That night. Until the Rebellion was effectively crushed it would be a constant plague on his mind. The night a pitiful hanyou had managed to take his wife from his grasp. Taming the woman would have been easy if it hadn't been for that interference. 

Inside the hanyou's mind an angry storm of rage was brewing. It irritated him that a puny son of Inutaisho had managed to rekindle the audacious flame that Kagome had been known for as a princess. Seeing the shredded corpse of her father had effectively snuffed out that flame. ~Damned hanyou. ~ Naraku thought. 

Kagura was the only other person in the room that was aware of the king's obvious anger, and was enjoying ever minute of it. A whisper of a smirk graced her face before disappearing quickly as, out of the corner of her eye, she watched Naraku stay silent. It was her only form of real entertainment, as she stood next to the throne, silent. The wind youkai was rather disappointed when the king took a deep breath, and the agitated aura surrounding Naraku instantly disappeared. Sighing inwardly Kagura schooled her face into the stoic façade that she needed to keep up while in the hanyou's presence.

Venkal was completely oblivious to all of this as he continued to speak.

"It was a miracle that I was able to contact you at all after his death. Kagura did a very lovely job with his execution, I might add."

Kagura just nodded gracefully, her face betraying none of the disgusted emotions that she was currently feeling at the memory of the murder. 

Naraku eyebrows furrowed into a frown. This news was not good. It certainly didn't confirm any of his suspicions, but it certainly didn't lessen them. A long moment of silence filled the Throne Room before Naraku finally spoke.

"So what your saying is that it's possible for them to have access to these passageways if they even exist."

"Hai, Naraku-sama. I remember hearing stories as a lad about how the Higurashi clan came into power in Veshrane. Your wife's great grandfather defeated a particularly ruthless king by secretly carving passageways within the castle. I always thought it to be a ridiculous rumor."

"Apparently not." The king said irritably. "Venkal!"

The lord looked up at Naraku a bit lazily.

"Hai, Naraku-sama?"

"I want you to gather all of those who you are certain are loyal to us. I want them all gathered in the Southern Library by the time the sun sets."

Venkal suddenly straightened up.

"B-but Naraku-sama," He stammered, "That's in less then a hour!"

"Well then you better hurry up if you don't, you lose your head."

Venkal bowed low as fear started to rise within him. A trickle of sweat slid down the back of his neck as Venkal hurried out of the room. There was no way that he could gather all of Naraku's followers by the time the sun set. Of that he was almost certain.

Naraku's cold beady eyes watched the lord leave the room. He then stood up, motioning for the guards to leave. Only when he was sure that he and Kagura were alone did he turn to her.

"Kagura."

The scarlet-eyed female turned to face him.

"Go and get your sister. Have Kanna keep a close eye on my wife. Tell her to report to me if anything happens. Also, have Moete search the governmental files. I need her to find a way to get rid of that Inner Guard contract." 

Kagura bowed low and turned to leave.

"And Kagura."

She stopped in mid step, but didn't face Naraku.

"Keep an eye on Venkal. We never know if his loyalties will shift."

~Well, why wouldn't he? Especially after a threat like that. ~ She thought sarcastically.

Naraku's eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Kagura leave the room. He never did like the bitch that much. She was too haughty. It was only because of the strengths of her and her sisters that he kept any of them around. 

The hatred that Kagura secretly held for Naraku was all too visible to the evil hanyou. He was quite sure that if he didn't have their family under his complete control then the three sisters would undoubtedly turn on him. 

~After this is all over with though, ~ he thought with a dark smirk, ~she will be the first to go. ~

~~~~

The night was cloudy and the darkness that filled the world was nearly consuming. Even the moon couldn't provide enough light to break through the darkness. Shikon City was nearly completely covered in shadows. They engulfed the alleyways, making it very easy for the rebels to meet with the spies that dwelled in the castle. As Naraku left his throne for his comfy quarters, all the while devising of ways to torture Kagura, two shadowy figures crept out of the castle. They exited through the main gates, clothed in black cloaks as they lurked through the town. These two kept to the shadows being careful so that none of Naraku's guards would see them. It was not yet time for the guards to start their nightly patrols, but the evil hanyou was becoming more and more unpredictable. It was only a matter of time before they started their runs early. (Or started to patrols, 24/7.) The two figures, which could be identified as Kei and Kikyou, froze where they stood when a large crash was heard behind them. They glanced back to where the noise's source had been, hearts racing. Both let out a sigh of relief when they discovered that it was only an alley cat. 

The poor feline had been trying to reach a piece of rotting salmon when it had fallen from its perch, crashing into a metal can. A sudden thought hit their minds, simultaneously, and both Kikyou and Kei realized that the noise could have very well woken some of the citizen. Hell, it could have even alerted the guards. The two froze in a type of partial fear, praying that no one would come running. Lucky for them, no one did. The only sound that they heard was that of the wind that whistled through the alleyway. There wasn't even the dull flickering of a candle. All of the city's occupants were fast asleep. 

Sharing only a brief nod, the miko and the lieutenant darted across the dirt street and quickly hurried to the alley behind the Tenshi Tavern. They needed to hurry.

Time was running short.

~~~~

Inuyasha let out another growl as he tried to resist the urge to bang his head against the wall. Where the fuck where they?! He could be inside the tavern, in his room, putting the finishing touches on the plans for tomorrow, but no! Instead he was stuck here waiting with a love struck fool (not to mention his brother) for a woman who was **supposed **to help them defeat that bastard.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the more sensible part of Inuyasha was chiding him. It was telling the hanyou to calm down, but to more importantly, to chill out. Speaking in a nagging tone, it reminded him that this woman, this 'Kikyou', that Sesshoumaru had recruited, could provide them with serious inside information on what Naraku's weaknesses might be. Or even more importantly she could provide some information of how his mate was doing.

Inuyasha angrily tried to stamp out the annoyingly practical voice. He really didn't like the fact that Sesshoumaru went out and recruited this girl without even asking what his opinion was. For all they knew this girl could have been a spy for Naraku. If it wasn't for the fact that this girl was his mate's lady-in-waiting he would have been only to happy to rip her goddamn head off the moment she arrived.

"I still think this is a waste of time."

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh full of well-concealed irritation. His brother could be denser then a brick sometimes! He really didn't think before he spoke, did he? If Kikyou hadn't been trustworthy then he, the Great Sesshoumaru, would have sensed it immediately. Of course, then again, Inuyasha was always a bit touchy after the new moon; and the issue concerning Kagome and Naraku didn't make things any better.

"Now Inuyasha. You really need to give her a chance. Just wait until you see her!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances and rolled their eyes at the beginning of a, now familiar, tirade of compliments towards their newest addition. Houjo had been so taken by Kikyou, from the moment that they first meet that he was becoming a rather poor excuse of a man.

~Not that he was that great before he meet her. ~ Inuyasha thought with a smirk as Houjo went into his most famous description of Kikyou. Not to mention the most annoying.

"Kikyou is the most delicate flower, Inuyasha-sama. She has skin as pale as cream and hair as black as ebony. Her eyes, oh, they remind one of the summer typhoons. They are so expressive! She's so funny too! And did I mention that she's the sweetest, most kindest, most gentle-"

"Yes, you did." Inuyasha broke in dryly. " Several times in fact."

Houjo automatically shut his mouth, his face flushing with embarrassment. 

What was wrong with everyone? The spy couldn't help but wonder as he leaned against the brick with a sigh. All he was doing was telling them how kind Kikyou was. It wasn't like it was annoying, was it?

Houjo shook his sandy hair, quickly banishing that thought. Of course it wasn't! That was just how Inuyasha was. Besides the silver-haired hanyou wasn't all to keen on the idea of the miko suddenly joining the rebellion.

~No problem. ~ He told himself. ~Inuyasha'll come around eventually. Besides once he sees her I know he'll like her! Probably almost as much as he likes Kagome-sama! ~

"I know it." Houjo whispered to himself before pausing in thought. Ok, maybe he didn't want Inuyasha to like Kikyou **that **much. 

The two sons of Inutaisho gave the spy an odd look before they went back to patiently waiting for Kei and Kikyou, or as it was with Inuyasha's case not so patiently.

~~~~

A single pair of gray orbs squinted in the darkness, as Kikyou and Kei turned into an alley behind the Tenshi Tavern. They were at the spot that they were supposed to meet Houjo, Sesshoumaru, and some guy name 'Inuyasha', but it was really too dark to see anything. The weak, soft glow of the moon was the only light that was provided.

A soft shuffling of their feet came from their right. 

Neither Kei nor Kikyou jumped out of their skin, as most people would have at the sudden noise and movement that came from the alleyway behind the tavern. Their training had taught them long ago to always be prepared.

"Houjo." Kei nodded in the sandy-haired boy's direction as the young spy stepped into the moonlight. "Are the others here?" The guard's voice held slight amusement when he saw the dreamy-eyed look on Houjo's face. 

"Keh, of course we are. You really think we'd let this love-stricken, fluff-brained twit wander these streets alone?" Inuyasha's voice spoke from the shadows; the tone indicating that the hanyou was more then a bit annoyed. 

Kei didn't even have to guess why. Gods, Houjo always had been a tad annoying. The only person who had really tolerated the spy was Asami and Kaede. Now with his infatuation with Kikyou the boy was crossing the lines of unbearable. Next to Kei, Kikyou squinted at the shadows behind Houjo as the boy turned crimson.

The miko had to fight to hide her surprise as a silver-haired man sporting two twitching dog-ears emerged from the shadows. Sesshoumaru followed him shortly. 

Kikyou felt her face heat up almost instantly as the dog-eared man's amber eyes traveled up and down her body. Not that she minded him looking, granted he liked what he saw, of course. He wasn't a sore sight either. It was something about his glare, though, that made her slightly uneasy. It was almost as if he was judging her. 

Houjo's brilliant green eyes darted back and forth between Kikyou and Inuyasha. He didn't like the look she was giving the hanyou. Not one bit. Now he was definitely starting the regret his earlier thought of Inuyasha liking Kikyou as much as he liked Kagome. A human-like growl vibrated through the boy's throat as his vibrant green eyes narrowed in jealousy.

Beside the human, Sesshoumaru had to work very hard to keep his stoic expression. The scene was almost too funny. Inuyasha was glaring at Kikyou. (A fact that the miko was no doubt ignoring.) He had no interest in this girl whatsoever. Of course, the lithe, young woman was completely ignorant to that fact as she continued to blush under Inuyasha's intense glare. As Houjo watched this small interaction his face was slowly starting to turn purple from anger. The human really didn't have to worry though. Inuyasha was mated. He had no interest in Kikyou whatsoever, and if he did.....Well, needless to say Sesshoumaru would be damn sure to knock sense into the hanyou's head. Glancing upwards, briefly, the silver-haired youkai exchanged a humorous look with Kei. 

Their entertainment was spoiled; however, the moment Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"So is this the bitch you kept on going on about, Houjo? She's not much to look at now is she?"

Houjo's mouth practically dropped to the ground at the insult to Kikyou. He glanced over at her worriedly. Hopefully the insult wouldn't cause her to cry too much. Kikyou, however, was doing the exact opposite of crying. In fact she was fuming. Who the hell did this bastard think he was?! How dare he, a lowly peasant, talk to her like that! Right now she didn't give a rat's ass about wither or not he or his stupid rebellion (although technically he wasn't the leader) would help her destroy Naraku. Right now all she wanted to do was strangle the pompous bastard!

"After all," Inuyasha continued, completely aware of Kikyou's embarrassment, and enjoying every minute of it, "she's nothing compared to Kagome." His amber eyes softened slightly at the thought of his mate before a smirk graced his face as Kikyou's face started to take on a purple tinge, very similar to Houjo's.

"You bastard hanyou," Kikyou growled, "I should kill you right where you stand."

The smirk quickly vanished from Inuyasha's lips, and his face darkened considerably.

~Crap, this is going to get ugly. ~ Sesshoumaru suddenly realized as he and Kei both exchanged worried looks.

"Bitch," Inuyasha snarled, "I would shut up if you value your life."

"Make me hanyou. If you think you can get away with insulting me then you are sadly mistaken. Maybe I should purify you." The miko's eyes narrowed dangerously. "At least that way your blood would be pure instead of some tainted filth."

Houjo breathed in sharply and stared at Kikyou in open shock. Since when was Kikyou so vindictive?

An enraged snarl erupted from Inuyasha's mouth as he cracked his knuckles, claws drawn. The hanyou paused only a second to give the miko a second to flee. Then he attacked.

Kikyou barely managed to jump out of the way of Inuyasha's claws in time. Long, angry claw marks were engraved in the dirt ground were she had been only seconds before. Her cobalt eyes widened in shock before darkening angrily. Did that hanyou really think that he could kill her? Her! She was one of the most powerful mikos in all of Veshrane! 

~Fine, if he wants a fight, then I'll give him one. ~ Not caring that she was in a narrow, crowded alley in the middle of the city, Kikyou reached behind her and withdrew her bow. It was finely crafted made of a beautiful cherry wood that had been dipped in unicorn's blood. It was practically indestructible. Slender fingers reached back to withdraw an arrow from her quiver. With an ease that could only be gained from years of practice the miko started to line the arrow with the slender strand of unicorn hair that was attached to the bow. Kikyou stopped, only to dodge once more, losing a few strand of hair to Inuyasha's blows before notching the arrow.

"Oh? Do you think you can take me on, little girl?"

"Of course I can. I've killed numerous **pure blooded** youkai."

"Keh, don't underestimate me miko." Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm much stronger then any of the youkai _you_ could have possibly faced."

Kei and Houjo looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kei asked, more worried about the ruckus that the two could cause then about the fighters' welfare. Houjo, on the other hand was a totally different story. He looked like a nervous wreck, trembling slightly as he watched Kikyou evade Inuyasha's attacks.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head.

"No, this will probably be good for Inuyasha."

Both Houjo and Kei looked at the inu youkai like he was half-crazy. Sesshoumaru quickly explained.

"He's been the biggest pain to live with ever since Kagome was taken." 

At this Houjo couldn't help but nod in agreement. Inuyasha's irritation level must have been raised at least five more levels ever since the rebels were forced to leave the village that they called home the hanyou had been more irritating then usual. (Little did Houjo know that almost everyone else was saying almost the exact same thing about him.)

"He needs to let out his frustrations. Besides," The inu youkai frowned at the sudden power that suddenly surrounded the miko as she closed her eyes; "Kikyou really shouldn't have said what she did."

"But what about Naraku's guards?"

"We still have a few hours until they start their rounds."

"Oh."

Houjo and Kei turned their attention back to their battle, all the while glancing at their leader every now and then, hoping and waiting for Sesshoumaru to step in and stop the fight.

Kikyou's eyes flew open and she dodged another attack. Just a little bit more. She just a needed a little bit more power before she could fire the arrow. The gray-eyed miko suddenly let out a laugh as, once again, Inuyasha failed to inflict pain upon her. 

"Is that the best you can do, _hanyou_?"

Whatever comeback Inuyasha could have possibly come up with was lost in his growl. Oh, how he would just love to allow his youkai blood to take over so that he could ripe the cocky bitch to pieces. The more ferocious side of his blood was begging to be set free. It coursed through the hanyou's body, scorching every inch of his being with a searing heat. It could feel it's owner's hate, and was dying to spill the blood of his enemy. But thanks to the teachings of Kaede Inuyasha was more then able to keep it under his control. The hanyou lunged at the miko again. If only she wasn't necessary for the fight against Naraku. 

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. Maybe letting his brother fight the miko wasn't such a good idea after all. 

"Finally ready to step in?" Kei asked with a raised eyebrow.

The rebel leader was just about to answer when Kikyou let out a triumphant yell. Quickly turning, the viewers were just in time to see an arrow fly from the miko's bow. Violet energy surrounded the shaft and made the arrow appear bigger then it really was. Inuyasha let out a howl of pain as the arrow pierced his shoulder; the holy energy burning his flesh and clothing as the hanyou fell to the ground.

Kikyou smirked notching another arrow, ready to continue the fight. 

"Still think I'm just a little girl?" She taunted, her pose suggesting arrogance and superiority.

From his position on the ground Inuyasha could only glare at the miko. Oh, how he hated people like her. People that thought that they were better then him just because they had 'pure' blood. Kikyou was so cocky and sure (which was very unlike her) that she didn't even notice the sudden change in her opponent's aura. Nor did she notice it when his intense amber eyes slowly started to bleed an angry red.

The control that the hanyou was keeping over his blood had finally snapped.

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his claws, as they slowly grew longer.

~Keh, fuck this! I don't give a damn if we need her. This bitch is dead.~

A/N: Sorry, that it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's going to take me awhile to get the next chapter out. It might be a month, but it's going to be a long one (I think.). I guess it really doesn't help that I started a new fic. ^^;; Hope you enjoyed it. Check by bio for information on the update. Bai, bai! 


	23. Youkai Blood

A/N: Damn, I suck when it comes too punctual updating. *sigh* Oh, well. Enjoy.

A dark and dangerous aura started to flow off of Inuyasha. 

Sesshoumaru drew in a sharp breath while next to him Houjo and Kei tensed. Ironically enough, Kikyou—the first person who should have noticed it—didn't even notice the increase in Inuyasha's youki. At least not on a conscious level. Unfortunately, the miko was too arrogant and cocky at the moment that she really didn't pay any attention to the warning bells that were going off in the back of her head.

"Bitch," Inuyasha growled, his darkened expression was hidden by his long, silvery bangs, "I would stop now."

From the sidelines, Sesshoumaru's rather tense muscles relaxed slightly when he noticed his brother's rather tight grip on Tessaiga. It didn't look like the hanyou was going to throw down the sword that was attached to his hip as he might have in the past. If this incident had taken place two years ago, Kikyou (and it didn't matter how powerful she was) would have already been a shredded corpse, reduced to nothing but chunks of flesh. 

"Kikyou-sama," Sesshoumaru cut in before the miko could respond to Inuyasha's demand, "I would advise you to stop."

"Give me one good reason as to why I should."

The inu youkai let out a haggard sigh. He was seriously beginning to regret his decision to let Inuyasha vent his anger. 

"You don't want to anger my brother any more then you already have. Trust me."

Kikyou's lower her bow and her grip on the arrow loosened slightly. While her pride demanded that she finish what she had started there was something in Sesshoumaru's voice that made her pause in her actions. The miko's dark eyebrows drew together in confusion at the tense and almost worried tone that laced Sesshoumaru's normally bland voice. 

"Why?"

"I'd listen to him human." Inuyasha suddenly growled.

The malicious growl caused the miko to jump slightly. She had practically forgotten what she was in the middle of. Kikyou cursed herself mentally. She had been so distracted with trying to figure out why those fearful emotions were visible in Sesshoumaru's voice that she had completely forgotten about the battle. 

Kikyou raised her bow and tightened her hold on the arrow as Inuyasha started to rise his claws making a great deal of noise as they scraped against the battered metal of a pipe that was propped against the tavern. The raven-haired miko drew the arrow back in her bow, but she was a bit hesitant about it. As she concentrated on the hanyou in front of her, Kikyou wracked her brain as she tried to figure out what could possibly have Sesshoumaru worried. 

Realization hit her the moment Inuyasha stood up. 

A light breeze swept down the alley and pushed Inuyasha's bangs to the side, giving the miko a clear view of his face. Despite her intense training, a numbing fear gripped Kikyou as she stared at his face. 

The hanyou's dark amber eyes were no more. Their color had changed to an angry scarlet. The small azure pupils clashed with the more dominant red. The eyes alone gave Inuyasha an almost devilish appearance. Two dark violet slashes where visible, one on each cheek, and Inuyasha's white fangs seemed to have grown in length. Even his unkempt, silver mane had changed into a much shaggier appearance. It all summed up to a very angry inu hanyou turned youkai with a malicious glint in his eyes.

It was then that the miko finally noticed the dark aura that was flowing off of Inuyasha.

Kikyou had dealt with many youkai before (although that seemed to have stopped after she had moved into the palace), but never had she seen one of such ferocity, or sensed such a deadly aura. She took a step back, out of a rarely used reflex. How could he suddenly get so powerful and so quickly too? She had been beating him. So, how?

"Scared bitch?" Inuyasha's lips curled up into a slight snarl. 

"Kikyou-sama," Sesshoumaru took a step towards the pair, stopping at the low growl that Inuyasha threw his way. "Please put your bow down."

From the sidelines both Houjo and Kei watched with growing concern. The former had never really seen Inuyasha go fully youkai before, and, therefor, had no idea as to what to expect, but he had heard stories. 

Vicious stories filled with blood and death.

For Kei it was a little different. The guard had actually taken part in a battle in which many rebels had lost their lives. Asami's older sister, a person that Inuyasha had always had a crush on had died that day. 

Protecting Inuyasha.

It had taken place shortly after Naraku had taken over the Kashete Territories, and Inuyasha's heart was still trying to mend itself. After all, Sesshoumaru was the only family that he had left. 

Kei's hand clenched into a fist and took a deep breath to try and block out the memories. Just ahead of him Houjo and Sesshoumaru were desperately trying to get Kikyou to drop her weapon. The lieutenant just stayed where he was, however. His body was taunt as a bow string from the tension that coursed through him as Kei desperately tried to keep himself from remembering that horrid day. 

It didn't work.

__

Grunting, Kei shoved his sword into the chest of the man who stood in front of him. A gurgling sound came from his enemy's throat and the man coughed up blood. The crimson liquid splattered onto the silver hilt of Kei's sword, staining it scarlet, as the guard withdrew it from the dying body, a squelching sound audible as the blade left the body. The soldier collapsed to the ground. Kei warily stepped away, and allowed himself a deep breath, for it was only a matter of time before another soldier would take the place of his fallen comrade. 

The young man looked around him. It wouldn't be until later that the horror of that simple battle would forever be etched into his mind. Fortunately, now - in the heat of the battle, Kei was only vaguely aware of how the Rebels seemed to outnumber Naraku's army, but only in their dead. 

"INUYASHA!"

The high pitched scream reached Kei's ears as he brought his sword up to block the attack of another soldier. Digging his feet into the soggy ground, the dark-haired man tightened his grip on his sword and aggressively swung it in a high arc. This caught the attacker off guard, and he fell to the ground as his foot sank into a rather muddy section of the ground. 

Kei looked away from his opponent briefly, using the few precious seconds that it would allow him, to try and discern where the scream had come from all the while keeping one of his ears trained on his enemy. 

Kei didn't have to worry though. Not far from him, one of Naraku's generals was beheaded by Kouga, and, as the body fell to the ground, the horse the man had been on reared up in fear. It took off in a blind panic and trampled the body of Kei's opponent. The lieutenant winced slightly at the sound of cracking bones, but in a way was thankful. This allowed him time to find out what the hell was going on. The voice had sounded a lot like Asami's, but it couldn't be. The elfin hanyou had been sent away to her mother's people, the merfolk, by her mate. That left only one person.

Her elder, full-blooded, elfin, youkai sister: Klavena.

Brown eyes desperately searched the bloody battlefield in hopes of finding either Klavena or Inuyasha. Finally he was rewarded when he saw a faint flicker of sliver hair out of the corner of his eye. Its owner tumbled to the ground protected by the figure that stood, slender arms stretched out in front of him.

Kei shook his head as he tried to ban the memories once again. Inuyasha had been lucky. Klavena had taken the poisoned arrows that had been meant for him. It was catalyst for what would awake the hanyou's youkai blood for the very first time. Inuyasha might have been able to surpress it if the sadistic commander that had ordered the archers to shoot hadn't gone and sliced off the woman's head as she feel to the ground.

Klavena's head had landed in Inuyasha's lap.

That's when the hanyou had allowed his youkai blood to consume him.

That one death.... it had weakened the seal that Inutaisho had put on his youngest son's blood, but in a way it had also been a blessing. A cursed blessing, but a blessing nonetheless. Inuyasha had gone on a killing frenzy.

Not one of Naraku's soldiers was left standing. The soldiers that had been alive just before Klavena's death where quickly ripped to shreds. 

Yes, Inuyasha had won the battle for the rebels, but in doing so he had created a scene that would forever be etched in the minds of many. Only those who truly knew Inuyasha would trust the hanyou after that.

Kei shook his head violently, forcing the gruesome scene to fade from his mind. He was doing the others no good just standing there! He needed to do something. Houjo and Sesshoumaru weren't helping any. All they needed was for Kikyou to drop her weapon and that didn't appear to be happening any time soon. Maybe he could convince her. After all Kikyou trusted every one of the Inner Guards. Maybe...

Kei quickly strode past Houjo and stood next to Sesshoumaru. The lieutenant was hopping that he could have gone further, but it appeared that Inuyasha wasn't having it.

"Kikyou-sama," Kei's voice was as smooth as silk, "Please drop your weapon. Just drop it. If you do everything will bee all right. I promise."

"B-but he....t-the youki..."

"I know, but just drop the bow. Inuyasha won't harm you."

This seemed to calm the miko somewhat, but she quickly tensed up again when Inuyasha decided to speak.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, human. I have other reasons to kill this woman. After all she was probably responsible for the torture that my mate went through!"

Kikyou breathed in sharply her anger flaring at the insuation, and Sesshoumaru let out a haggard sigh. ~Great Inuyasha. Just great. How the hell are supposed to get the miko to drop her weapon now? ~

"Kikyou-sama," Kei tried again. "If you drop you weapon then Sesshoumaru and I **will** make sure nothing will happen to you."

Kikyou bit her lip in uncertainty. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sesshoumaru or Kei. Far from it. It's just that the hanyou's youki really had her on edge. She really hadn't seen anything like it before.

Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that despite her unusually strong spiritual powers, the only youkai that Kikyou had really fought were of the insect type, and that those youkai had a habit of being ridiculously weak. They were more of nuisance then anything else. 

Inuyasha let out a low growl and cracked his knuckles. He was enjoying this immensely. The miko wasn't so arrogant anymore, now, was she? In fact, was that just the tiniest hint of fear that he detected? 

Fear.

The silver-haired hanyou chuckled darkly. Now, this was amusing. This **_all so powerful_** miko was afraid of him. Maybe he should play with her just a little bit. ~Although, ~ Inuyasha thought as a sudden idea entered his mind, ~it would be much better to just kill her. ~ 

With that thought planted in his head Inuyasha could only grin in anticipation. He cracked his knuckles, suddenly eager to rip his claws through Kikyou's delicate flesh. 

Kei swore softly when the hanyou's scarlet eyes gleamed with excitement as he grinned dangerously. 

"Sesshoumaru?"

The inu youkai nodded only slightly to show that he was listening to the lieutenant. 

"Do you have any idea on how we're going to turn Inuyasha back?"

"I brought Kaede's special ofuda and powder. Just in case."

Confusion only showed on Kei's face, forcing Sesshoumaru to explain more.

"It's something that she created to change Inuyasha back. Get it. Now."

The confusion quickly left Kei's face to be filled with a rather tense sort of hope. The type of hope that a person secretly holds even when they know it shouldn't be there. Kei quickly slipped out of the alley and through the tavern door.

"Kikyou.... that was your name right?"

Both Sesshoumaru and Kikyou blinked in surprise. The raven-haired miko tightened her grip on her arrow. For some reason that she couldn't quite place, the fact that the hanyou actually said her name instead of calling her bitch had her on edge. Kikyou narrowed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. After all she'd be damned if she let Inuyasha know how terrified she was. 

The miko raised her hand to take an arrow out of her quiver as she watched the hanyou through narrowed eyes. Kikyou knew that he wanted her dead, that much was evident by his stance. ~I won't allow him to kill me. Houjo told me that this bastard was supposed to be of great help as far as freeing Kagome-sama from Naraku, but I'll be damned if I let this hanyou near her. A monster like this can't be good for her. ~

Sesshoumaru noticed the sudden tensing of Kikyou's body as the miko reached for an arrow, and let out an irritated sigh. Great! This was just great! The miko had been practically ready to throw down her weapon. Of course Inuyasha would open his stupid mouth! The amber-eyed inu youkai could understand why the miko was reaching for an arrow though. She was scared, although she was managing to hide it very well. Only the lightest bit of fear was evident in her scent, but the fear was still there. Of course, the miko's fear and defensive stance was clearly justifiable. After all, Sesshoumaru himself was starting to worry. The fact that Inuyasha had said the young woman's name wasn't something to be taken lightly. His brother was slowly losing his humanity. The youkai part of him was starting to dominate the other, but that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst of it was that the hanyou knew exactly what he was doing.

Sesshoumaru wanted to do something to stop his brother, but any sudden movement on his part would surely set Inuyasha off. 

~Hurry up Kei. We need to stop Inuyasha before he does something that both he and Kagome will regret. ~

~~~~

"Kagura-sama."

"Give me a minute Zorant." Kagura called from her room as she shrugged her kimono on. She hated the kimono, but it was something that she was forced to wear: A red and white-stripped kimono with delicate acorns imprinted in the scarlet. As she tied on her obi, the wind youkai sighed wistfully glancing at her closet where her favorite kimono hung. It was simple: a simple forest green with an orange obi. It was simple, but she loved it. It really was a shame that the only time she could get away with wearing it was when she was in her rooms. 

Making sure that her obi was firmly in place, Kagura gathered a cloak of purple satin in her arms and opened the door to the sitting room. She made a face at the youkai in the room.

Zorant, a falcon youkai, was in the center of the room kneeling before her as a knight would before a king. 

"Oh, for the love of the gods, Zorant! Get up! I'm not some royalty."

"True," the youkai said as he stood to face one of the women that he served," but your family has owned mine for generations."

"Yeah, well you know I hate that stuff."

"Of course I do." A sly smile crossed Zorant's face He closed the distance between himself and Kagura. Reaching out, the feathered youkai wrapped his arms around Kagura's waist and pulled the scarlet-eyed youkai against his solid form. "But you do look so cute when you get angry, Kagura-_chan_." He whispered huskily in her ear before nipping at the tender flesh of her neck. 

A shiver shot up Kagura's spine as she let herself give into Zorant's touch with a sigh.

The cloak slipped from her arms and fell to the ground, unnoticed.

"You know that if anyone found out about us you could be killed, right?"

"Like I care." Zorant snorted, turning Kagura around so that he could look at her face. "Besides I know for a fact that you have Kanna keep an eye out for Naraku and Moete with her mirror when we're alone."

A slight shade of pink tinted Kagura's cheeks.

"How?" She asked embarrassed at being discovered.

"The little runt told me herself."

The raven-haired wind youkai's lips curved into a slight smile before her expression turned serious. She reached out and cupped Zorant's cheek.

"I just worry about your safety." She whispered leaning against his chest. "I don't want to lose you."

Zorant wrapped his arms around the wind youkai and pulled Kagura into a tight embrace. 

"You don't know what Naraku's capable of. If he ever found out about you..." Kagura's voice trailed off as she pulled out of the embrace to look in her lover's eyes.

"You worry to much." Zorant said, placing a finger under her chin. "I'm not going to leave you anytime soon." The falcon youkai winced when he saw tears start to form in her eyes. "Don't cry love. If they found out that you were crying then they might get suspicious."

"I-I know. It's just that-"

Whatever it was that Kagura was going to say was cut off when Zorant brought his lips crashing hers in a passionate kiss.

The kiss almost crossed the line of brutal, but Kagura welcomed it and responded with equal fervor. The two had so few times when they could just be together. After all how long had it been since they had last made love? 

The raven-haired wind youkai wrapped her arms around Zorant's neck, as the other youkai pulled her closer.

The two youkai were so caught up in each other that they barely heard the rather loud knocking from the hidden door that connected Kagura's room to Kanna's

"O-nee-sama?"

Both Kagura and Zorant pulled away quickly at the sound of Kanna's voice. Both were breathing heavily, and both where mentally cursing at a certain white-haired youkai. 

The door to Kanna's room suddenly opened, almost silently, and the usually demure young girl raised an eyebrow at her elder sister.

"Okay, O-nee-sama. Stop sucking the bird's lips and send him on his way."

Kagura turned an interesting shade of red before bending down to pick up the cloak, thuroughly embarrassed. 

Zorant just let out a laugh.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Kanna. So how are you, Kan-chan."

"Don't call me Kan-chan." The pale youkai growled as she glowered at Zorant.

"Awww, don't be so cold Kan-chan!" 

"Don't call me Kan-chan!"

"Kanna, keep your voice down, and you!" Kagura faced Zorant. "Stop teasing my sister! Kanna get out of here. Remember keep an eye on the Kikyou's meeting tonight. I won't be back until late, ok?"

Kanna merely nodded, and with a dark that she sent to her sister's boyfriend she left the room. 

Zorant let out a sigh when the door clicked shut. 

"I guess its time to get serious, ne?"

Kagura only nodded.

"I want you to take this cloak to the back alley of the Tenshi Tavern. The rebel's are having a meeting there." She said, her face serious, as she handed him the cloak.

The falcon youkai fingered the golden medallion attached to the satin material. Something clicked in his head and he sent Kagura a worried look.

"Kagura this cloak.... doesn't this belong to Naraku."

She nodded.

"Yes, the council requires him to wear it. I sent the miko, Kikyou, a note, and suggested that she use it to put some type of spell on Naraku."

"The plan sounds good." Zorant said slowly, "but if Naraku finds out."

"Don't worry about that." Kagura smiled. "I told him that one of the maids accidentally ruined it, and that it was being cleaned."

The green-eyed youkai bit his lip and nodded. "Ok, but just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Be careful, love. I know you worry about Naraku discovering me, but you should really worry about yourself. You're around that bastard 24/7. Besides we both know that he isn't fooled by your act."

"Don't worry, Zorant. He can't harm me. He needs my powers for the upcoming battle." Kagura said bitterly.

"He can't harm you **yet**." Zorant corrected, waggling a finger in Kagura's face, it was all he could do from stopping himself from crushing her to him at the tone of her voice. "Look, just be careful." Reaching over, he placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I won't be able to see you until after the battle so take care." 

Kagura nodded, biting her lip as the youkai jumped out of the window.

"I love you." The raven-haired youkai whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear.

But, even though he did hear her Zorant couldn't reply due to the fact that he had changed back into his true form. 

The reply that Kagura could, and did, receive was the shrill cry of a youkai bird disappearing into the night.

~~~~

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Kikyou's hands grasped an arrow. ~Finally, now we get to the fun part. ~ The hanyou moved into a crouched position, ready to attack the miko in a moment's notice. 

In the tavern Kei had grabbed the powder and ofuda from the room that the rebels had rented out. He practically flew out of the room, ignoring the shocked stares of Shippou and Kohaku. The guard thundered down the stairs praying that he wouldn't be to late. Customers sent angry glares to Kei as he ran past, irritated at being distracted from their card games and conversations. He darted past the bar and into the wine cellar. Kei's hand touched the knob and threw the door open.

If only Kei had gone to get the powder and ofuda earlier. If only Kikyou hadn't sealed her fate by starting a fight with an already extremely irritated hanyou.

From the sidelines Sesshoumaru tensed, his legs taunt and ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Kikyou started to pull the arrow out of her quiver.

From the sidelines Houjo drew in a deep breath as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. 

"Get ready to die bitch!" The hanyou roared as he sprang forward.

A/N: Sorry about another cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon. It's almost fin. Personally, I kind of like the scenes I've done with Kagura. ^^ I hope the battle scene for this chapter didn't suck too much. What do you think? I've never really written one before so my apologies if it did.....don't you kind of feel sorry for Kikyou in this one? I was really surprised when I got a review calling for her death. Now why I like death to Kikyou as much as the next Inu/Kag fan she's not going to get it in bthis fic. (I think she gets plenty of death in the rest of my stories so I decided to give her a break for this one.) But don't worry Kikyou haters! Just like I eventually plan to write a Naraku torture session for this fic I also have a Kikyou torture session planned. ^^ Hope you liked this chapter. In a couple of chapter there will be a death! A male death! I ain't tellin' though. You have to guess if you want to know before that chapter comes out. :P Unfortunately though my muse, Javeska-chan, won't let me castrate the victim. T.T Oh well. At least I get castrate Naraku during his torture session. ^.~ Oh, btw, I realize it probably didn't make too much sense on why it took so long for Kikyou to notice that Inuyasha had gone youkai, but there is a perfectly good explanation for that. (Not to mention for the reason as to why the seal that Naraku had placed on her powers had suddenly disappeared.) Anyway, 'til the next chapter. Matte ne!


	24. A Mysterious Proposal

****

A/N: And here is the conclusion to the great epic: Kikyou vs. Inuyasha!

...........

....................

Question: does a 33 page chapter make up for two (or is it three) months of not updating?

Death, Greed, And Love

Chapter 24: Kagura's Plan

"Kikyou-sama!" Houjo let out a strangled cry, his face paled as Inuyasha dashed towards the miko, claws drawn ready to kill. 

"Kuso." Sesshoumaru swore inwardly. Even as he leaped forward Sesshoumaru knew that he wasn't going to make it if Kikyou didn't move. 

Kikyou, for her part, quickly dodged the attack. She would be damned if she allowed this wretched hanyou to kill her. 

Inuyasha's claws passed harmlessly through the brittle wood of the tavern's wine cellar. 

"Bitch!" He roared. The inu hanyou turned around to attack the miko again, but a sudden force, or rather claws racking his arm, knocked him off of his feet. 

While this did buy Kikyou some time notch another arrow, it only made Inuyasha angrier than he already was. 

All the hanyou saw in his youkai form was blood. His only thought was to kill the enemies that lay before him. Yet, usually, despite all of this Inuyasha would never harm any of his comrades or loved ones. 

Sesshoumaru's attack momentarily changed all of that.

Seeing nothing but red the silver-haired hanyou slashed at his brother. His claws sunk deep into his brother's stomach.

The victim let out a grunt of pain as blood trickled down his chin. With his claws still inside the inu youkai's body he retracted his arm and flung his brother's semi-limp body, taking great satisfaction in the loud thump that sounded as the inu youkai bounced across the ground.

Now, Sesshoumaru was no weakling, and he and his brother had fought many time in training. It wasn't the first time that Inuyasha had run him through, but somehow it was different. The hanyou's blow had knocked the amber-eyed youkai into a dazed state. Blood had already stained the pristine white of his haori a dark crimson. 

By this time Inuyasha had returned his attention to Kikyou.

"Now it's your turn, _Kikyou_. Prepare to die." 

"Not today." Kikyou growled letting the notched arrow fly. The arrow was quickly encased in a rose hued shell that crackled with miko energy. Houjo and Kei were sure that she had got him as the arrow sped toward the hanyou. The arrow was powerful and pulsing with purifying energy so it would be enough to wound Inuyasha and knock him unconscious at least, but not enough to kill him. 

Too bad for her that in his youkai form Inuyasha was much faster. 

He dodged to the left, the arrow missing him by inches. In a sudden burst of speed the hanyou then rushed Kikyou. 

She never had a chance. 

His body knocked into hers, and Kikyou crashed into a wall, only to fall forward in a rebound. 

Kikyou's body never met the ground. 

In the blink of an eye Inuyasha had wrapped a clawed hand around Kikyou's neck and roughly pulled her up. 

The miko gasped and clawed at the hand, her bow falling to the ground in a clatter as she did so. The woman's eyes bulged and desperately tried to get her hand under the one that was strangling her, a desperate attempt to gain some leverage. 

Inuyasha only growled and tightened his grip, his claws pricking and drawing blood from Kikyou's neck.

~~~~

Kagura hurried down the dark hall. Great tapestries adorned the stone walls, but the wind youkai took no notice of them as she passed. When she neared the end of the passageway Kagura could hear the hearty laughs and murmurs of the lords that had assembled in the library under their king's orders as they waited for the meeting to begin. she swore inwardly. the meeting should have started already. That could only mean that Naraku was waiting for her. Moete was most likely already there. The middle of the three sisters always followed the bastard around whenever she could. ~Like a moth to a flame.~ She thought with disgust, tucking a lose curl behind her ear as she hurried. What Moete saw in Naraku was beyond her. She certainly didn't seem to care that every day their parents' lives hung in the balance. If she ever made one wrong move, or displeased Naraku in any way it would be their end of any life on the tiny island of Joxaph that they liked to call home.

~Not that I'm any better.~ Kagura reminded herself. What with her previous actions of betrayal, and all, it was a miracle that Joxaph hadn't been burnt to ashes already.

Unless, of course, Naraku wasn't as clever as she and Zorant thought. The king had to be a complete idiot not to have noticed that Kagura was far from loyal to him.

~Yea, right,~ Kagura thought bitterly. ~The day Naraku is that dumb is the day Miroku stops groping women.~ The wind youkai could feel her cheeks heat up at the memory. She **still** couldn't believe that the houshi had the nerve to feel her up like that. Well, he was due to leave soon anyway. 

Which was probably a good thing.

Besides if she survived this she could always come up with some immense means of torture for the pervert. Castration would probably work.

~If Zorant ever found out…~ Kagura shook her head, with a small smile. Even though they couldn't become mates officially, the falcon youkai was so damn protective. Almost as bad as how protective Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were rumored to be over their prospective mates. Zorant just was better at controlling his feelings than any other youkai she had ever known. ~Zorant……~ The wind youkai stopped and shook her head furiously. No! Now was most definitely not the time to be having such whimsical thoughts. 

With great difficulty Kagura forced any thoughts of Zorant and the Rebellion from her mind. Instead she turned her thoughts to Moete. Didn't her sister care at all if her actions got their parents killed? 

No, of course not, Moete was more worried about trying to gain the king's attention, and hope to draw them away from Kagome, then the safety of her family.

Kagura let out a tiny sigh when she reached the end of the hallway. She had kept it a secret from both Zorant and Kanna earlier, but as she raised her hand to a brass door knob that lead to the library, Kagura could feel the cold lump of fear return. It gnawed at her chest, a nearly suffocating type of fear. 

This fear seemed to follow her wherever she went these days. The only time it seemed to disappear was whenever she was around Zorant or Kanna. Maybe it was the comfort that she took in their presence. 

Sometimes it seemed as if the presence of her youngest sister and her lover formed some sort of shield around the fear, protecting her from the worries that constantly plagued her thoughts and her dreams.

Her dreams.....they really couldn't be called that any more now, could they?

Lately, ever since Naraku had laid claim to the Veshranean throne, Kagura's dreams seemed to have turned into nightmares. 

Horrible nightmare filed with blood, pain, and torture. 

They always seemed to end the same way too. It didn't matter how happy they started out. The dreams always ended with the mutilated bodies of her loved ones surrounding her as they lay strewn all over the courtyard. Then Moete would drag her off to the deepest dungeons of the castle where endless torture awaited. 

Then she would wake up in a cold sweat, sobbing and curling up into a tight ball. The feeling of having spears impale her body always seemed to stick with her even after Kagura woke up. 

Sometimes the scarlet-eyed youkai would swear that she would go insane from the constant nightmares, but that feeling always went away whenever she was near Zorant and Kanna.

But how long would they be there to comfort her?

Kagura shook her head, pushing such thoughts from her mind. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. She needed to concentrate on clearing her mind and hiding her betrayal from Moete and Naraku.

The wind youkai closed her eyes and took a few calming breathes to still her shaking hand. Kagura slowly reopened her eyes and took a quick glance at herself in a nearby mirror. She smirked mentally with satisfaction at the stoic expression that stared back at her. 

Perfect. Now she looked like the merciless youkai that people had begun to know and fear. To them she was just another one of Naraku's merciless soldiers, willing to do his biding without question.

Taking a deep breath the young woman opened the door and stepped into a dimly lit library filled with greedy lords. If his slightly raised eyebrow was any indication Kagura had a feeling that Naraku had known how long she had been standing in that hallway, but she simply brushed it aside, her expression calm and cool as she took her place on Naraku's left.

~~~~

It was Inuyasha's snarls and Houjo's repeated shouts of horror that finally brought Sesshoumaru out of his dazed state. He shook his head once to clear his swimming vision. The inu youkai immediately regretted that action. 

His insides churned horribly and amber eyes were closed as Sesshoumaru desperately tried to fight off the nausea that was starting to form. 

The inu youkai braced himself mentally when a cough escaped, but the painful tightening of the chest that was usually associated with vomiting never came. Sesshoumaru covered the coughs with his hand grimacing slightly when he felt a sticky liquid touch his flesh. 

~Great,~ he thought, pulling his hand away to glare at the blood, ~just great.~

If there was one thing Sesshoumaru hated, it was blood. He wasn't squeamish around it or anything (which was a good thing considering that fact that he was the one that led the rebel's into countless battles). He just hated it when blood got on **him**.

One quick look downwards caused Sesshoumaru to growl and his left eyebrow twitched irritably. Blood had stained a good portion of his haori a scarlet hue. Oh, Inuyasha was so dead. Standing up, his legs a little shaky, the inu youkai wiped his hands on the haori, thus staining it even more so, but at this point he was too pissed to even care.

His anger fell to the wayside when he noticed the current situation that Kikyou was in. 

The miko's face was slowly turning purple as she dangled a few inches above the ground with one of Inuyasha's claws wrapped around her throat as he tried to squeeze the life out of her. She clawing desperately at his hand, trying to at least gain some air, but, as Sesshoumaru clearly saw, this wasn't helping her at all.

A sadistic smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face as he started to tighten his grip ever so slightly.

A few feet away from the pair Kei stood, just slightly behind Houjo. He caught Sesshoumaru's eyes and held up the ofuda. It was glowing blue and pulsing with power. 

The inu youkai nodded slightly and crouched slightly his body tense. At the same time Kei did the same, the ofuda gripped tight in his hand and ready for use. Letting out a low growl, Sesshoumaru dashed forward.

One of Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly, a small indicator that the hanyou had heard the sound, but he just ignored it. He was more concerned about killing the person that (he thought) was the only obstacle between him and his mate. 

The hanyou squeezed even tighter and the hand that Kikyou had just managed to get under Inuyasha's hand was suddenly brutally forced against her neck, adding to the pressure that was slowly crushing her windpipe. The miko's vision started to darken as she dangled there, wheezing horribly.

Kikyou closed her eyes as she struggled to regain the leverage that she had only moments before. She was going to die. She just knew it. she would never help the others stop Naraku. Never see the satisfaction of watching the bastard suffer.

A single tear suddenly fell down her cheek.

~I'll never be able to tell Houjo how I feel.~ 

Even as the darkness closed in on her, Kikyou was surprised with her own thoughts. Even though she had been the daughter of a poor painter, the miko had always looked down on anyone that wasn't of noble blood. That feeling had increased even more so when she was invited to live in the palace with Kagome. So why the hell was she having these feelings for a peasant?!

Kikyou let out another strangled cry, the burning pain in her lungs as they struggled to receive more air was enough to pull her out of revere. 

"Aren't you dead yet, bitch?" The voice sounded bored, but when the miko glanced down to look at the silver-haired hanyou she saw a cold look filled with malice and hate. The miko narrowed her eyes, determined to not give Inuyasha the satisfaction of knowing how much the knowledge that she was going to die scared her.

"Fuck off." She wheezed. Kikyou had meant to sound more angry and assured of herself, but instead it had come out in a barely audible whisper making her sound like some weak child.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously and he opened his mouth to growl out some sort of reply. 

Whatever it was Kikyou never caught it. The only thing she knew was that one moment she was dangling inches above the ground, having the life squeezed out of her, and the next she found herself slammed against a wall.

For a moment the miko did nothing but lay on the ground blinking rapidly and taking deep gulps of air all the while trying to ignore the pain that shoot up her back. It was the vicious snarls (there was also some other sound that she couldn't quite identify but it sounded suspiciously like the barking of a dog) brought her attention to the two inu youkai just inches in front of her.

Somehow, Sesshoumaru had managed to stop Inuyasha from doing much more damage. The inu youkai had managed to loop his arms through Inuyasha's, and had pulled the hanyou's upper arms behind his back. 

Inuyasha was snarling and turning this way and that in an attempt to escape, but Sesshoumaru's hold was too strong. But that didn't stop the hanyou from trying to raise hell. 

Suddenly they were all bathed in a dim glow of light. Blood draining from her face almost instantly Kikyou quickly turned her head to look across the street. Her mouth went dry when she saw that many people had woken up courtesy of the ruckus that Inuyasha was causing. Muttered curses reached the miko's ears as people lit candles inside their houses. A few (much to Kikyou's horror) had gripped the brass candlesticks and were heading towards their door, fully intent on giving the culprit a piece of their mind.

"Now, Kei!" Sesshoumaru whispered urgently, having had realized the horrible position the rebels had suddenly found themselves.

Kei jerked slightly, the anxious voice seemed to have jolted him out of his stupor. Sprinkling a bit more of the blue dust on to the ofuda, for good measure, he hurried over to the struggling pair and placed the ofuda on the hanyou's forehead (wincing slightly when Inuyasha somehow managed to sink his fangs into the lieutenants flesh).

The powder's magic seemed to work almost instantly. 

Amber specs started to appear in Inuyasha's orbs and his claws and fangs were starting to return to normal length. 

Inuyasha let out a grunt, and started to slump into his brother's arms. By the time the hanyou had lost consciousness completely he was back into his original form. 

All Kikyou could do was stare. A few moments earlier Houjo had rushed to her side to make sure she was alright. He was now tugging at her arm trying to get her to follow him to the back of the alley that was still covered in shadows. After a few attempts of having her arm wretched off and at the insistent begging of Houjo, Kikyou allowed herself to be led further down the alley, still in shock.

Kei and Sesshoumaru quickly followed suit. The youkai paused only once to sling his brother's limp body onto his shoulder and had disappeared from view just as the villager's doors started to creak open. 

By the time the villagers had emerged from their houses, still in their night robes there was no sign of anyone. A streak of blood on the street was the only indication that anyone had been their at all. 

They quickly concluded that was most likely two drunk thugs had gotten into an argument and had been thrown from one of the nearby taverns. The argument most likely had turned into a full-fledged brawl before the two had finally left. 

Muttering dark curses the villagers returned to their houses. None returned to the comfort of their beds for a grey dawn was just starting to break on the horizon and they had a lot of work to do before they went to work in the fields.

~~~~

Kagome let out a depressed sigh as she stepped out onto the marble balcony that was attached to the back of Aya's private rooms. The balcony wasn't all that big, there was barely enough room for one person. After all, Aya's husband had been dead for a few years by the time she had become Queen Megumi's personal healer. 

The young queen rested her arms on the cool, stone rail as she stared out into the fading night.

The stormy-eyed woman, her eyes sad, just stood there, staring wistfully at the town as a rather strong breeze stirred around her. It tugged at the hem of her light robe and caused her raven locks to whip around her face. 

Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the cool feeling as the wind touched her skin. She relished in the feeling a certain calmness suddenly enveloping her in its embrace. How long had it been since she felt like this? 

Ever since she had found her father's body the young woman's mind had been plagued with feelings of depression, stress, and a choking sorrow. Even during that wonderful month that she had spent with the rebels Kagome hadn't been completely at peace. The thought of her husband finding the camp and taking her back had been a constant worry for her. Inuyasha had been a constant pillar of support for her. (Even though more then half of the time he had been a complete ass around her.)

But he wasn't here.

Right now was probably the time Kagome needed him most and her mate wasn't with her. 

She had wanted him there when she had lost her baby. That had to have been the time when she had needed him most and he couldn't be there. 

There were so many times after that discovery where Kagome would lay in bed at night silently thanking the gods that Sango and Kikyou had been there for her. 

Now Kikyou was gone.

The miko had left with Kei hours ago to discuss with Sesshoumaru and the others on how to defeat Naraku. 

Now the only ones that where with her were Aya and Miroku. Sango had been forced to retreat to the servant levels earlier when they had received word that one of Naraku's men were being sent to retrieve the ex-taiji-ya.

Kagome let out another depressed sigh.

"Kagome-sama?"

The deep voice broke into her thoughts, startling her out of her revere. Kagome's blue-gray eyes suddenly snapped open and the young queen whirled around frightened, thinking, for a moment, that it might be Naraku.

She let out a deep sigh of relief when she only saw Miroku standing by Aya's bed.

"Oh, it's only you Miroku. Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Miroku's eyebrow drew together in a slight frown a bit when he took in the pale shade of Kagome's face.

"What's wrong? Did you think I was Naraku?" 

"For a moment, yes, I did."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Kagome turned back to gaze over the dark city of Shikon. "I guess just the thought of him still makes me a little jumpy."

"That's understandable." Miroku nodded as he made his way towards Kagome. "He's a fuckin' bastard for what he did to you and Sango."

Kagome's lips curled up into a slight smile. she knew fully well that the fact that Sango had gotten caught in the crossfire of her husband's wrath was what made Miroku really......~Angry would be an understatement.~ She thought with a smile.

When Miroku had first found out how serious Sango's injuries were he had nearly hit the roof. If it had been Inuyasha, the hanyou would have gone downstairs in a violent rampage; but then again if it had been Inuyasha, Naraku would have been dead the moment the hanyou had set foot inside the palace. 

If it was Inuyasha.

"I have to admit though, I would have loved to have seen the look on Naraku's face when you told him to fuck off."

"I didn't tell him to fuck off, Miroku." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Close enough." Miroku said with a shrug.

The raven-haired queen let out another depressed sigh after a moment of silence. as much as she normally enjoyed Miroku's company, right now all she wanted was to be alone for a bit. 

"I'm guessing you didn't come her to cheer me up Miroku." Kagome said finally, when the houshi still didn't say anything.

Miroku ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Quite right, Kagome-sama. Actually I came to say goodbye...for now, at least."

This caused Kagome's head to shoot up and she looked back at Miroku.

"Goodbye?" She echoed.

"Yea, the allotted time that Naraku's given me is almost up, and I have to leave if we don't want to arouse any suspicions."

"Oh....when?"

"Now, actually. I'm heading out now."

Kagome didn't say anything. As much as she wanted to be alone at the moment, the young woman was saddened by the thought that it would only be her and Aya for a while.

"Do you want me to give Inuyasha a message?" Miroku said finally.

Kagome had turned back to face the balcony and he found it a little unnerving.

"I have a letter for him actually." She admitted, still not turning around. "I meant to give it to Kei before he left, but I never got the chance. Can you give it to him? It's on the table in the kitchen."

"Of course." Miroku nodded and turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door. "Don't worry Kagome-sama. This whole thing is almost over." With that he left to grab his staff and Inuyasha's letter.

Kagome didn't say anything. she just continued to stare into the night. The calm feeling she just moments before he was gone as a few tears silently trailed down her cheeks.

~~~~

"Kikyou-sama, I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about what you just witnessed."

"What the hell was that?!" Kikyou whispered as they waited in Tenshi Tavern's wine cellar for Houjo to go fetch a jug of water to revive the hanyou. (Yura had let them in a hurry, but not without commenting on how even the worst brawls didn't even cause as much ruckus as they had.)

Sesshoumaru merely sighed.

"The transformation that you just saw my brother under go is a very unfortunate side effect for being the hanyou son of an exceptionally powerful taiyoukai. If half of Inuyasha's blood wasn't that of a human then it wouldn't have such a drastic effect."

Kikyou's only response was a rather puzzled look. 

"You see, the youkai blood that runs through my brother is always bubbling with anger. Always trying to find someway to over come the human portion of it. It is part of the reason why he is so....impatient. Fortunately Tessaiga acts as a sort of seal, although it did weaken considerably with Father's passing. We are all extremely lucky that Inuyasha's mother, may God rest her soul, was a descendent of the great Midoriko. The holy power in Inuyasha's human blood makes up for the weakened seal. It is one of the reasons why Inuyasha somewhat retains his conscious in his full youkai form."

Kikyou only nodded. She had heard that such a thing was possible with hanyous, but for some reason she had dismissed that as soon as she met Inuyasha. As the miko processed this new information a sudden idea, one that worried her, popped into her mind.

"Is it really wise then, to allow Inuyasha to be with Kagome-sama?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. He had been expecting that question.

"Don't worry." He said, smiling slightly. "Youkai, and it doesn't matter how unstable they are, will **never** harm their mates. We don't have to fear about Inuyasha ever harming Kagome-chan."

"Oh," Kikyou chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully before tensing up.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say Kagome-sama was his mate?!"

Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Of course she is. Didn't Aya tell you?"

Kikyou just shook her head numbly.

Sesshoumaru was just about to comment on that when Houjo burst through the door, carrying a rather heavy jug of water. 

"Kikyou-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! I got-!"

Whatever else Houjo was going to say would be unknown as the young man suddenly tripped over a slightly, raised wooden plank. The ceramic pitcher flew out of his hands as Houjo fell to the ground.

Water spilled from the jar splashing both Kikyou and Kei before it crashed at Sesshoumaru's feet. The ceramic pitcher was reduced to shards the moment it hit the floor and Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself covered in water. 

A stunned silence followed, and Houjo found himself wishing he could just crawl into a hole and die when he saw one of the veins on Sesshoumaru's forehead start to twitch.

The inu youkai let out a low growl and his hands clenched and unclenched into fists. He was about to dart forward, fully intent of choking the life out of the green-eyed human when a deep voice stopped.

"I see the rumors are true then. The great Sesshoumaru certainly is a vain one now, isn't he?" The voice, obviously male, was thick with amusement.

Sesshoumaru cursed himself silently, just now catching the scent of a youkai. A youkai that stood behind him. To the inu youkai's left Kikyou quickly withdrew her bow and prepared to fire at the intruder as the silver-haired youkai whirled around. 

A rather tall youkai stood in front of them. His sleek, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Upon further inspection Sesshoumaru noticed that a few feathers were hidden among the raven locks. 

The rebel leader didn't have to look at the feather patterns that decorated the man's bare arms to know what sort youkai it was. Seshhoumaru's lips curled upward in disgust.

"Lower your bow, Kikyou." He said, his voice thick with malice. "This one is hardly worth our time."

Kikyou lowered her bow slightly and looked over at the inu youkai in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"This _youkai_ is of the Zegloff Royal Family." Sesshoumaru sneered.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. Somehow, she had a feeling that it wasn't the youkai birthright that had Sesshoumaru acting in this manor. There had to be something else. The silver-haired youkai was treating this falcon youkai the same way that she used to treat commoners. That is until she meet Houjo.

The miko's hunch proved to be right when Sesshoumaru's amber eyes shifted slightly over to the left. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone, least of all the falcon youkai, that the rebel leader was now only looking over the youkai's shoulder, almost as if he was refusing to acknowledge this youkai as an equal. 

There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru continued, his voice filled with disgust.

"The Zegloff family...." The inu youkai let out a snort. "They are a disgrace to all youkai."

Kei blinked at the pure hatred in Sesshoumaru's voice. Well, it probably wasn't hatred exactly, but Kei couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. ("Such a pathetic family." Sesshoumaru sneered.) Well, whatever it was this new youkai must have been used to it because the expression on the man's face was completely neutral. He was even clenching his fists, as most would have, in anger. 

The falcon youkai raised an eyebrow as Sesshoumaru continued to tarnish his family name using words that were more commonly used when describing hanyous. 

"Now Sesshoumaru....sama," His smooth voice, as neutral as the look on his face, cut in, "if you are going to berate me in front of your comrades at least explain to them my...situation."

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes suddenly darkened when he turned his gaze (more of a glower now if anything) back to the youkai's face. this glower only heightened in it's intensity with the falcon youkai's next words.

"Oh, and by the way, Sesshoumaru-sama, my name is Zorant not 'it' or 'vermin'. I would prefer if you use it."

If it looks could have killed this Zorant would probably be dead by now, Kei mused. The young man raised an eyebrow when a low growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's throat. 

Kikyou noticed the growl also and her curiosity peaked. Sesshoumaru better explain what the deal was with Zorant soon, or she would be inclined to force it out of him. 

The only one in the room who wasn't at least mildly curious was the unconscious Inuyasha who was currently whining, "I dun wanna." (Houjo, Kikyou, and Kei sweatdropped wondering that the hell the hanyou was dreaming about, but whatever it was would always remain a mystery.)

"Fine, _youkai_." Sesshoumaru spat. "I was hoping to spare you the embarrassment, but if you insist..."

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, but for some reason no one believed the inu youkai for a second. 

"This _youkai_," Sesshoumaru had yet to use Zorant's name, "and not to mention his family, are a disgrace to all youkai. The Zegloff clan once ruled the Krishan Plains. It wasn't until the king from the third generation came into power that the Zegloff family brought shame to youkai everywhere."

The others stayed silent even though they all thought Sesshoumaru was going a little far with all of the 'shame' nonsense. 

"King Geranse," Sesshoumaru continued, "allowed the Krishan Plains to be taken over by Naraku. The bastard used those plains as his base until he dethroned my father."

Kei let out a sigh and stared at the ground. Now it made since why Sesshoumaru was so disgusted by Zorant. 

The Kishan Plains was relatively small kingdom. (If you could even call it that.) They bordered the Kashente Territories, and were surrounded by Veshrane. Actually, there was a cliff on the edge of the border and that was where the capital was. Not that far from the capital was a rather large valley where the citizens of the Krishan Plains dwelled. 

Although the kingdom was no bigger then the Jaxoph Isle of the Kashente Territories it had always been said that (if their military was strong enough) the Krishan Plains could easily topple their neighbors. 

That had all been made possible when Naraku had taken over.

This all explained why Sesshoumaru was so angry....so blatantly disgusted by the very presence of the falcon youkai. If all that the inu youkai said was true, and this King Geranse had handed over his throne to Naraku willingly, then it was no wonder that he was acting this way.

Somehow youkai always had a tendency to be more violet than humans. Yet, even by youkai standards, Naraku's methods are sick and twisted. Most youkai that are associated with Naraku are actually considered to be traitors to all of youkai kind. It didn't matter if they wanted to or not, the acts they committed were uncommonly cruel and heartless. Nearly everyone hated him, and this fact had all been heightened by the death of the Kashente Territories king and queen.

Inutaisho had been a widely respected youkai, not just as a person, but also as a ruler. Veshrane and the Kashente Territories were the two biggest kingdoms in the world, and both (especially the latter) were extremely difficult to control. Yet the people had always managed to live relatively peaceful lives. To overthrow leaders that showed such kindness towards their subjects was unforgivable. So Sesshoumaru's constant use of 'shame' and 'disgrace' was completely understandable. 

Amber eyes glittering darkly in the dimly lit room, Sesshoumaru just dared Zorant to deny all of this. His lips twitched slightly at the thought of the other youkai going into a rage, denying every bit of it.

Unfortunately, and much to his chagrin, Zorant only smiled and didn't say a word in his defense. 

The raven-haired youkai knew that only part of this was true. Outsiders didn't know the true story as to why his family had fled their home, and it would have to stay that way. 

Naraku had been a long time enemy of King Geranse, his great-grandfather, and was always thinking of ways to get rid of the Zegloff family. One night, three years before Inutaisho's dethronement, Naraku had attacked with thousands of minor youkai. The Krishan plain never had a great defense and had quickly fallen to the onslaught. Only Geranse's son - Shino, Zorant's baby sister and his father, and Zorant himself had escaped alive. 

Shino had made a deal with the village chief of Joxaph Isle to allow his son and grandchildren to serve the chief's family as servants. Zorant had been a small child himself when they had arrived at the Joxaph Isle and had been brought up by his father to believe that he was just that. A servent. Shortly after their arrival to the isles his dear, sweet, sister had died of small pox; and his grandfather had returned the Kishan plains to fight Naraku, never to be seen again. 

Zorant never even found out about his true heritage until his father was on his deathbed. the village chief had been determined to keep his word to Shino, but somehow word had gotten out.

The falcon youkai closed his eyes. All his life people had called him scum so he was used to it. The truth of why things had turned out the way they did was to remain a secret...for now, anyway. At least until the rebels killed Naraku. Then he could return home, clear his family name, and (if luck was on his side) officially claim Kagura as his mate.

Zorant looked at the face of everyone in the Tenshi Tavern's wine cellar, trying to access how difficult the rebels would make things for him.

Sesshoumaru's dark expression still hadn't changed a bit The lieutenant of the Inner Guard had a mildly surprised expression. The green-eyed servant looked more surprised then anything. The miko, who had stayed silent during Sesshoumaru's explanation, now was watching him with narrowed eyes. 

Kikyou sent the falcon youkai one of her infamous death glares. It was very similar to the ones that she would send to the Inner Council members, before Naraku had taken control, but the dark, violet aura that suddenly seemed to surround her told everyone in the room that she was seriously considering causing this youkai bodily harm. 

"So you're the one responsible for Naraku killing Higurashi-sama." Even though the miko's voice was soft it had a dark undertone laced in it that made even Sesshoumaru cringe.

The only indication that Zorant was a little intimidated by Kikyou's sudden demeanor was the way his dark eyes widened ever so slightly. 

"Maybe I am," He said calmly, after a moment. 

Kikyou's cobalt eyes flashed angrily, and tightening her grip on her arrow, raised her bow.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't kill right now." she growled.

"Now, Kikyou-sama, that probably wouldn't be such a wise decision." Zorant said quickly.

"Why not?" The miko glared at him.

"Because, I came here before you all to bring a message. Besides wouldn't killing Naraku being a better use of your energy?" He said hurriedly when the raven-haired miko pulled her arrow back.

It seemed to be the right thing to say because Kikyou lowered the weapon, her grip loosening around the arrow's shaft. Her anger seemed to suddenly deflate , and even though her eyes still held an angry glint. 

"You said you had a reason for being here falcon. Tell us now or leave." the cold voice cut through the air like a knife, but this time it didn't come from Kikyou or Sesshoumaru.

Four sets of eyes looked over at the speaker with different volumes of surprise speaking from each individual. 

Kei looked as calm as ever, but one look as the fists clenched at his sides told them other wise. His knuckles where white and the pale fists shook with well contained anger.

Kikyou found the lieutenants reaction very puzzling. 

Kei was always the calm and cool one. Even when they had discovered who was the late king Higurashi's killer he hadn't seemed overly angry. Mind you he wasn't indifferent about the whole matter, but he had always used the battles against Naraku's army as a way to control his temper. So Kikyou was at a complete lost at to Kei's complete change in attitude. 

Zorant also was a bit surprised. From what Kagura had told him Kei was always more calmer than the rest. He was always the one working on getting the new members of the Guard to get a hold on their tempers. 

But then again hadn't Kagura mentioned something on how once upon a time Kei had a thing for Kagome Higurashi?

~Oh well. perhaps I was dragging this out too long anyway.~

The falcon youkai had expected some hostility, especially since Sesshoumaru was here, but he hadn't expected it in such magnitude. He hadn't been naive enough to expect them to welcome him with open arms, but perhaps it had been a bit stupid of him to not expect the type of reaction given his family's history. Taking a deep breath Zorant removed a carefully folded cloak, the color of a rich violet, from underneath his shirt. He set it down gingerly on an empty wine barrel and stepped away. He didn't know why but something told the falcon youkai that it would be his best interests to not get to close to the rebels. He patiently waited for their reactions. 

Out of the four Kikyou was the only to truly recognize the cloak for what it really was. Her blue-grays went wide with disbelief and her jaw went slack. Her already pale skin had taken on an even paler shade. 

"H-how...?" It came out in a raspy sort of tone, for Kikyou's mouth had suddenly turned very dry. Her gaze rapidly went from Zorant to the cloak and back, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

Zorant's pale eyes glanced over at the others. Sesshoumaru's face held no recognition as to what the clock was. He knew that it was important, given Kikyou's reaction, but he couldn't understand why. This didn't surprise the falcon youkai in the slightest.

After all it was to be expected. After all the inu youkai had never laid eyes on Naraku after the hanyou had lay claim to the Veshranean throne. 

Mild recognition reflected in the emerald eyes of Houjo and in Kei's dark ones, but that was all.

It seemed that Kikyou was the only one that truly knew the importance of the cloak.

A silence consumed the room only broken when Kikyou cleared her throat. 

"How....why...do you have this?" She said in a hushed voice. (Although she wasn't all to sure on why she was whispering.)

"This," Zorant said, glancing over at Sesshoumaru, his eyes darkening considerably, before continuing. Apparently, the inu youkai's insults had hurt Zorant more then he was willing to admit. "As I am sure you know, Kikyou-sama, belongs to Naraku."

Kikyou nodded. 

Realization dawned on Kei's and Houjo's faces at this sudden revelation. Like Kikyou they also looked a little shaken; curious as to how the cloak could possibly have come to lay before them, but shaken. Sesshoumaru were the only ones in the room that didn't have the slightest idea on what Zorant was talking about.

Silence filled the room as Kei and Kikyou silently brooded over why the dark-haired youkai had such a thing. (Sesshoumaru was still a little miffed by Zorant's calm demeanor, and didn't look like he would be speaking anytime soon.)

As Kei and Kikyou stared at the golden medallion, Houjo's brow suddenly crinkled in confusion. The servant had recognized the cloak and what it meant, but he was still a little confused as to why it seemed to be such an important matter. Houjo stayed silent hoping that Kikyou and Kei would let him on the obvious conclusion that they had reached. 

"How is this going to help us?" He asked, finally voicing his confusion.

Grey eyes flitted over in Houjo's direction briefly before answering. Her eyes bore a hint of surprise. Surely Houjo would understand this cloak's importance. 

The miko let out a slight sigh when the look of confusion still hadn't left Houjo's face. Taking a deep breath, Kikyou launched into a quick history of the item that had nearly everyone stunned. 

"That cloak has been passed down from each generation of kings ever since the Higurashi family ruled Veshrane. I don't know exactly why but the kings are always required to wear it when in court. If they don't their powers are temporarily suspended until they get it back. I think it's the councils way of making sure that nobody tries to impersonate the current ruler. I'm not completely sure though. Kagome-sama would be the one to ask." Kikyou explained in a shocked whisper. She was still a little shock at the fact that something so valuable was in Zorant's possession. 

the pale-eyed youkai nodded.

"It's as you say miko." A somewhat pained expression entered the falcon youkai's eyes. "The first king Higurashi had an enchantress bewitch this medallion." He gingerly took the small, golden disk into his clawed hand. "The ruby in the middle is actually a diamond filled with Naraku's blood." This automatically caught the interest of everyone in the room. 

"A blood pact." Kei murmured softly. 

Zorant nodded. "Yes, if anyone other then Naraku were to put this on they would be instantly killed."

This brought a stunned sort of silence 

"So how did you come by it?"

Houjo asked quietly.

Pale eyes softened slightly and there was a brief pause before Zorant spoke again.

"Let's just say that the person who handed this to me is an acquaintance that hates Naraku as much as you do."

Sesshoumaru let out a slight snort at this.

"I highly doubt that." He muttered under his breath.

A ghost of a smile briefly flitted across Zorant's lips, but he gave no indication that he had heard the inu youkai. Instead he pulled a small scrap of parchment from his shirt and placed it on top of the cloak. 

"This is from her." He said quietly.

"Her?" Houjo echoed. "This person is a woman?"

Something in Houjo's tone left Kikyou feeling a bit insulted. It sounded almost as if he thought a woman was incapable of risking her life to destroy someone as evil as Naraku. She clenched and unclenched her fists in an attempt to keep control on the quick anger that took hold of her.

Zorant chuckled slightly at Kikyou's reaction. 

"Yes, it is a she. She has a plan that just might succeed. That scrap of parchment explains everything. It is up to you on whether or not to follow it. Although it would be in your best interest to do so."

With that said, the falcon youkai moved to leave, having accomplished what he had set out to do. 

"Wait."

Zorant paused in mid-step at Kikyou's voice.

"Just who is this woman, Zorant?"

Turning around, Zorant smiled sadly at the miko. 

"I regret to say miko that I can not reveal who she is."

"Why not?"

"If you knew who she was then you might be declined to take her advise, and we just can't risk that. Too much is at stake."

"Is she someone important to you?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before Kikyou could stop them.

Zorant chose not to answer. Turning around, he made for the door again. He closed it behind him letting out a sigh before he left the alley. 

~Gods, I hope they follow Kagura's plan.~

Back inside the wine cellar the rebel's heard the shriek of a falcon and a flap of wings, and they knew that their messenger had disappeared. 

~~~~

Naraku narrowed his eyes into slits as the council members left. It was time. The battle would be soon. he could just taste it. The king's lips curved upward into a cold smirk. The rebels were fools. Did they really think that their spies could possibly get information from the palace without getting caught?

That wretched miko was especially foolish. 

How Kikyou had managed to break the seal that he had placed on her magic was beyond him (although Naraku had a hunch that Aya's 'nephew' had something to do with it), but in the end it worked out for the better. The stupid woman wasn't even aware of the tracer that had been activated the moment the seal was broken. 

Yes, the battle would begin soon. Very soon the last remnants of Inutaisho's followers, and the only ones that have proved to be any real opposition, would be destroyed. 

~Once those bastards are gone,~ Naraku thought, ~I'll be able to get Veshrane under my complete control. Everything should go smoothly after that.~

"Naraku-sama?" 

Naraku glanced over at the woman at his right. 

"What, Moete?" The king was careful to keep a kind and almost endearing tone in his voice. He could almost feel her blush next to him. He resisted the urge to smack the woman. He had found the way she acted a little cute in the beginning, but now it was just plain annoying.

She was very attractive, he gave her that. Maybe even more so than his wife. 

Dark, red hair framed a face full of delicate features, and dark bronze skin. Small, was probably the best way to describe Moete. She was a complete head shorter than Kagura.

Their looks were typical of all fire youkai. Their features had to be dark and their bodies slim. The slimmer and darker they were the more magic they could channel. 

Naraku supposed that it was only because of Moete's enormous power that he even kept her around. Not to mention her rather malicious demeanor. Why it almost rivaled his own.

Almost.

The woman would most certainly play a vital part in the upcoming battle, and until then all the hanyou could do was deal with her flirty ways.

"Didn't you want to speak with Venkal-sama?"

Naraku nodded. Yes, that was right. He did indeed need to speak to the advisor.. 

The king stood up as the rest of his allies filed out of the room. 

"Lord Venkal."

The said lord stopped and looked back at his king.

"Hai, Naraku-sama?"

"I have something I need to give you." The king said, standing up. He headed towards the back of the room, motioning for Venkal to follow, with Kagura and Moete in tow. 

Venkal narrowed his eyes a bit as he studied the two elemental youkai. Somewhere, deep in the pit of his stomach, a cold lump was starting to form. It was never a smart idea to follow the king anywhere when the two youkai sisters where nearby. Everyone in the council agreed with that.

Especially after the death of the elderly Lord Horatio.

"Venkal? This way."

Venkal took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Damn it all. There really wasn't anything he could do about it, and from Naraku's tone it sounded as if the king would not tolerate it if Venkal refused his 'request'.

Silently the council leader followed his king and the two elemental youkai. he caught a glimpse of the rising sun out of the eastern window and paled. he sincerely hoped that this would not be the last time that he saw the sun rise.

He really did.

~~~~

It had only been moments since Zorant had left. Kikyou stared at the parchment in slight shock as she read and reread the words scrawled onto it. 

Arms folded in an arrogant sort of way Sesshoumaru quietly waited for Kikyou to reveal what sort of plan the crinkled paper revealed. 

After a few moments of silence, a dumbfounded Kikyou merely handed the letter over to Sesshoumaru, not uttering a word. 

The inu youkai frowned at Kikyou's silence, but didn't comment. Instead, his amber eyes flitted across the parchment, quickly reading the black, curved script.

__

---To The Miko Kikyou--- 

An evil enigma has invaded this Earth, consuming our once tranquil lands with chaos and destruction. This is an evil that I, much like yourself, want destroyed. My reasons are completely personal (much like yours) so I will not bore you with the details. Naraku is much more cruel and powerful then you can possibly imagine. 

Many assassins have been sent to kill Naraku over the years, but all have failed. It is impossible to kill this monster in the normal way. However, I have developed a plan that will ultimately destroy Naraku. This plan revolves heavily around your miko powers and the cloak that is currently in your possession.

To put it simply purification is the only way to utterly destroy the youkai that exists within his blood. While it won't kill him completely, it will allow someone to kill him physically.

Before this can be accomplished, however, the Kiraji Charm. Now if my understanding of this charm is correct then you should be able to call upon the ultimate power of the Sun Goddess, and transfer it onto the medallion. 

Now, you are under no obligation to follow my advice, but I do believe that it would be in everyone's best interest that you do.

I will not reveal my identity to you now. The risk is too great in case the Messenger was intercepted. I wish both you and the rebels well.

Death to Naraku.

Sesshoumaru raised his amber orbs to meet Kikyou's. He really didn't understand the source of the miko's sudden shock. He had read the letter and understood what it was saying.

This woman, this spy - whoever she was, had just given them a solution to their current crisis.

Thanks to the many injuries that both Sango and Kagome had recently suffered they now knew just exactly what they were dealing with. 

A hanyou.

Just like his half-brother, yet at the same time not.

Sesshoumaru seriously doubted that any ounce of human blood flowed through Naraku's veins. 

The man was too much of a ruthless killer for that. 

"Miko."

Kikyou blinked once before mentally shaking her head, clearing her fuzzy head. 

Kei was currently over in the corner, hunched against the dank planks of wood. The lieutenant wasn't saying a word, and Kikyou had a sneaky suspicion that anyone who dared approach him would die a most horrible death.

Houjo had left moments before to help Yura out with the tavern, and for that Kikyou was glad. As much as she liked him (dare she say loved?) she didn't want to be near him right now. She didn't actually know the servant boy that well, and it was the Kiranji charm that created fear of mikos in the first place. Seshhoumaru she didn't have to worry about because as a youkai he was used to it; and she had known Kei for a long time. No matter how intense Kikyou's feelings for Houjo where at the moment she really couldn't trust him. 

Not yet anyway. 

"What is the Kiranji Charm?"

The raven-haired miko watched Kei silently for a moment before answering. 

"It's an ancient spell that has been passed down from generation to generation of the five miko clans."

Kikyou's voice was so soft that Sesshoumaru could barely hear her.

"It's a powerful spell that can completely purify even the most corrupt youki, but...."

Kikyou raised her gray eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's amber ones. She clenched her fist tightly and cast her eyes back down towards the floor.

"It can....." There was a pause and the miko shook her head. "No, he deserves it. For all the pain he's caused. For all the people he's killed...that bastard deserves it."

"Deserves what?" Sesshoumaru asked, not at all gently. The inu youkai was getting a little irritated at the dodgy way the miko was talking.

He walked over to the raven-haired woman and put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Kikyou, what exactly is this spell?"

Kikyou let out a shaky sigh, and Sesshoumaru was almost certainly that she was crying when a slight salty smell reached his nose. 

"The Kiranji Charm is a curse. The first miko, the great Midoriko, used it to battle the evil taiyoukai of the Old World. She thought it was a great idea. I guess it was in a way, but it was also a little cruel."

Sesshoumaru stepped back, watching Kikyou curiously. The taiyoukai of the Old World were famous for their viciousness and cruelty. Unlike most youkai of today, they killed for sport. They enjoyed and relished in the pain that they brought upon others.

In a way these taiyoukai reminded him a lot of Naraku.

"It's a cruel spell." She repeated, keeping her bowed sp that her thick, raven bangs kept her eyes covered, completely hiding any expression. "It doesn't kill. It only tortures. Midoriko, for all her greatness, could almost be considered as sadistic as the old taiyoukai. She would use it against any youkai she came across, even the weak and decent." Silence crept across the room before Kikyou spoke again. "I refuse to use this spell."

A sudden flash of red-hot anger scorched Sesshoumaru causing a temper that almost never appeared to come forth.

"What?!" He snarled. "This is the perfect weapon for Naraku. It won't kill him, but it will allow us to inflict all of the pain to him that he has caused upon us!" Sesshoumaru's lower lip curled up in an ugly sort of way. "Don't tell me that it's because of that. I refuse to let you deny the Rebellion of it's revenge just because of a sudden morality crisis! Don't you want revenge on what he did to Kagome!?"

"Shut up!" Kikyou screamed, her aura coming to life in retaliation. "I don't care about that bastard!"

Sesshoumaru started to say something scathing to her, but stopped when he saw the tears that were flowing down Kikyou's face as she raised her face.

"That spell." She was shaking now. "I vowed to my mother on her deathbed that I would never use it! That spell is the cause of everything! It's because of that spell that she died! I refuse to use something that completely ruined my childhood!"

Kikyou was trembling and sobbing uncontrollably now. This action in itself stilled the inu youkai's sudden temper, his eyes wide in shock.

Kikyou pressed her palms in an attempt to hide her tears. The scars of her childhood before she had meet Kagome had never completely healed and never would. The mere mention of the spell had opened the emotional wound with a vengeance. The miko had barely been able to remain calm, and Sesshoumaru's sudden temper had caused her facade to crumble.

Right now she wanted nothing more then to run back to the castle and seek solace in her best friend's arms. To cry her heart out without worry of others would think.

But that was impossible.

All she could do was stand there, a part of her mortified at herself , and yet unable to stop them, as she cried.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her and held her tight. 

Kikyou didn't pull away. If anything she welcomed it. She welcomed the embrace twisting around to bury her face into Houjo's chest.

~Funny,~ A distant part of her mind though. ~I never thought he was strong.~

Houjo just let Kikyou cry against him. He looked into the eyes of his comrades, the look in his face telling them that he would want an explanation later.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, a little surprised at Houoj's sudden appearance. He watched curiously as the servant held the miko; and was reminded of a time when things had been peaceful.

A time before Naraku. 

He must have been fourteen at the time, lankly and awkward in appearance, but full of love and caring. In a way, as much as he wanted to deny it, Houjo reminded him of himself. At that time Sesshoumaru had been weak in comparison to the strength that he held now. He had found himself one day holding Asami tightly, as sobs wracked her body; and she had cried about the injustice of being half mermaid. The inu youkai had just stood there, holding her, much like Houjo was now.

Suddenly feeling very ashamed of himself, Sesshoumaru sat down on a keg of beer. Kei didn't move from his spot, and Inuyasha was still unconscious.

The room had suddenly grown very silent. The only sounds were that of Kikyou's ragged sobs. Every now and then she would cry, "I refuse to do it!" The sound, although muffled by Houjo's shirt, made Sesshoumaru feel absolutely terrible. 

Kikyou's sobs continued to grow louder, as Houjo rubbed her back in soothing circles.

~~~~

The air seemed to grow colder as Venkal followed Naraku and the two elemental youkai down the winding staircase that lead deeper into the castle. They had to be underground by name, he assumed. Scared as he was, the greasy-haired lord couldn't help but feel confused. Why was Naraku leading him to the dungeons? What could the king possibly hope to accomplish here? 

Whatever it was the lord certain that death would not be his fate, at least not for now, which helped diminish his fear somewhat. The beady-eyed king had a flair for inflicting vast amounts of fear throughout the council. If Naraku had been planning on executing him, he would have done so during a meeting, or taken him to the gallows in the middle of the city. 

Death was obviously not the king's plan, torture maybe, but most certainly not death. 

Torch light danced across the cold stone wall adding to Venkal's uneasiness as they continued down the stone steps. They walked on in silence, footstep echoing eerily. It was quite some time before Naraku finally stopped.

The king remained silent, and gave no indication as to what they should do. He just stepped forward to open a large oak door that was but a few feet away. 

Kagura turned and nodded to her younger sister before following Naraku. 

Venkal didn't like the look in the fire youkai's eyes when she turned to face him. She must have known it too, if her smirk was any indication. With a quick nod she motioned for Venkal to follow her down the passage. 

It wasn't long before they stopped, this time in front of iron, cell door. Moete swung the door open and pushed Venkal in.

There was a clatter as the lord's ivory staff fell to the ground, and Venkal stumbled in, as the door slammed close behind him. The room was dark and damp and smelled of something rotting and nasty. The high-pitched squeaks of rats could be heard.

"N-Naraku-sama? Please...can I please have a torch, at least? I can't see a thing." Somehow Venkal just knew that Naraku could hear him.

"You want a torch Venkal." The king's voice sent a shiver down Venkal's spine. "Very well. I was hoping to do you a favor by keeping you in the dark, but if you insist. Moete!"

Venkal's body started to tremble and he started to stutter, saying he didn't need a torch, but his protests fell to deaf ears.

"Now, now," Naraku chided, "you asked for some light. I would never deny my most loyal vassal of what he desires."

The brass hinges on the dungeon door protested loudly as the fire youkai pushed the door open a flaming torch in hand. The fire brought light into the cold room, and Venkal closed his eyes in fear of what he might see. Moete chuckled darkly as she placed the torch on the wall, and quickly left the room. She quickened her steps as she hurried down the hall to join Naraku and her sister. This promised to be very entertaining indeed.

"Now Venkal. Come on. Open your eyes there's nothing to be afraid of."

Oddly enough Naraku's coaxing, even though the voice held an edge of malice, managed to lure Venkal into a sense of security. The lord cracked open an eye, and what he saw tore a shrill scream from his mouth. 

The room was completely littered with corpses. Rotting flesh hung from bleached white bones. Rats scrambled this way and that, some entering through the gaping jaws of the corpses. Venkal quickly picked up his staff and held it like a weapon, ready to use it to hold back the filthy rodents. 

Laughter suddenly echoed throughout the lord's cell, drawing his eyes upwards. Venkal's hand went to his throat almost immediately.

~Oh, gods, ~ he thought. It wasn't enough that there were dead bodies on the floor, but they had to be attached to the ceiling too. Unlike the bodies that littered the floor, these corpses appeared to be that of the newly dead. 

It was at that precise moment, when he saw iron spikes protruding from the ceiling that Venkal realized that this was the rumored death chamber that the council had heard about. Frantic, Venkal looked around for Naraku, and when he finally laid eyes on the king he clasped his hands together. His inky eyes were pleading.

"Naraku-sama, please! Don't kill me. I beg of you. What have I ever done to deserve this?"

The part of the dungeon in which Naraku and the two Girshat sisters were standing in was rock that had been dug out to form a sort of alcove. A sheet of glass protected them from the iron spikes that were to come crashing down on the unfortunate lord. 

The king's beady eyes hardened at the pathetic lord's question. 

"You are a traitor, are you not?"

"Of course not, my lord! I have been nothing but a loyal servant to you!"

"That's not what I meant." he cut in coldly. "You did betray the late king Higurashi, correct?"

At this Venkal frowned. 

"Of course, Your Majesty. The way he ruled was atrocious. A man such as yourself was much more worthy of such a position as king."

"You are a fool, Venkal. How am I to know that you won't betray me to help the rebellion? Do not think I do not know of what you truly think of me. Besides you betrayed your previous lord, so what would make me any different?"

The lord swallowed thickly, a lump of cold fear starting to form in his stomach. 

"No." He whispered, shaking his head in denial. 

"I'm sorry, Venkal." And for a very brief moment, Naraku truly sounded sorry, but it quickly passed. "But I can't afford to take such risks. Good bye." 

At those final words, the king reached up and pulled down on the large wooden handle next to him. The lock that had held the iron plate in place, retracted and the spikes came crashing down.

All Lord Venkal could do was cower in fear, with his eyes closed, as he waited for his death.

In the alcove, Kagura could only just resist covering her eyes as the spikes pierced through Venkal's body. Blood splattered against the glass, and Kagura turned her head in disgust. 

Next to her Moete's eyes sparkled with a malicious delight. The fire youkai glanced over at Naraku. The hanyou didn't let a single trace of emotion escape, but then again that's what she loved best about him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shudder run through her older sister's body.

"What's wrong _nee-chan_?" she sneered, clearly enjoying Kagura's displeasure. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

Kagura clamped her jaw shut, her eyes ice cold. She refused to look Moete in the eye; her gaze never strayed from the stone wall.

Venkal let out one final shriek as the blood slowly flowed out of his mangled body.

The wind youkai turned away, not even bothering to keep the disgust off of her face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naraku caught the movement. Smirking slightly, he didn't turn away from the bloody scene before him. 

"Where are you going, Kagura?" He asked softly. "Venkal is still alive."

Kagura froze and struggled to regain a neutral expression neutral. 

"What's wrong, Kaggie?" Moete sneered. "Can't stand the sight of blood?"

"Of course, not. I'm just tired." Kagura stated simply. "Now, if I my be excused, Naraku-sama?" She still hadn't turned to face Naraku and Moete.

"Very well." Naraku's smirk widened ever so slightly. 

The raven-haired, wind youkai started to walk towards the door only to pause in mid-step when the king spoke up again.

"However, I will need to see you in the morning. It's a matter of.....great importance."

"Of course, Naraku-sama." Kagura replied as she pushed open the heavy, iron door. A feeling of dread had settled in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why, but something about the way Naraku had spoken up made her very uneasy.

Moete's eyes glinted maliciously; completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere that surrounded her. Still keeping her eyes trained on Venkal's twitching, bleeding body. Moete moved a bit to the left, not enough to be noticed, but just enough to allow her hand to brush against Naraku's leg.

If it weren't above him, Naraku probably would have rolled his eyes. As much as he kept telling himself that Moete was a vital asset, the hanyou was finding it increasingly harder to suppress his annoyance at her flirtatious ways. 

The door clicked shut and Kagura's soft steps could hardly be heard as she headed up towards the castle grounds. 

Naraku's smirk widened, going completely unnoticed by a blushing Moete as she tried to get closer to him. 

The king didn't take to much notice of it though. His thoughts were currently trained on the fire youkai's oldest sister. He found it amazingly ironic. Here he had a woman who had done most of his dirty work, and had caused the most gruesome deaths that he could think up. Higurashi's had been, what Naraku had considered, her finest achievement. Yet, the simple mauling of a minor lord's body seemed to have disturbed Kagura quite a bit. 

~Tomorrow's going to fun, ~ he mused. Just the thought of what he would do to her sent chills of twisted pleasure down his spine.

After a few moments Naraku turned to leave, a very disgruntled fire youkai being left in his wake. 

Yes, it had been a long time since he had such fun when crushing his enemies. Not even Inutaisho had provided such entertainment, and that was saying something.

~~~~

As he flapped away from the tavern, Zorant had a sudden yet brief desire to visit Kagura. He shook his feathered head. No, for now he had to push all thoughts of her out of his mind. He had a long flight ahead of him. 

His mission wasn't extremely necessary. In fact it wasn't really required at all. 

He was headed towards a small island in the sweltering south. Seeking its inhabitants for help.

Even though giving the rebels the cloak and Kagura's letter was in itself extremely important Zorant felt that it wasn't enough. He wanted to help the others rid the world of Naraku's evil, but if he ever got openly involved it would put the lives of Kagura's family and friends in great danger. 

That's why he was headed to the Fire Ring Isle, named for the huge volcano that covered most of the island. 

The island's inhabitants were ferocious warriors by nature, but they choose to be left alone rather then cause strife. It was a hard lesson that they had learned in the past.

So it was Zorant mission, personal as it was, to try and convince these people to join the fight.

More determined then he had ever been in his entire life, Zorant focused all of attention on reaching the Fire Ring Isle as quickly. He was almost completely oblivious to his surrounding that he didn't notice the burning arrow that flew toward him at an impossible speed.

At least not until it was too late.

It tore through his left wing, singing a great number of feathers, and causing his body to spasm as the pain consumed him. 

He fell into the arms of a winged youkai.

Grinning maliciously the youkai took Zorant small, falcon body in one of his hands and squeezed it.

Hard.

****

A/N: Ok, peeps. *mutters* You guys are going to kill me. 

I hate to tell you this, but I have bad news as far as DGL is concerned. No, I'm not deleting it if thats what you're wondering, but it will be put on hold for a while. I'm at a complete lost on how to go about writing the next chapter. Sorry. So instead I'm going to be concentrating on a new fic idea I have. It's a slave fice called 'The Shikon Sacrifice'. As the title indicates theres more to it then your basic slave/owner romance. I figure I'll post two chapters for this one along with a chapter for another new fic called 'Trapped'. To those that have read Scars of Love, Trapped is a bit similiar, not to muc, though. I'm not to sure about Trapped though so I might end up eventually dropping it. Yeah, so basically I'm bringing a halt to DGL until I post some other fics, including a one shot that I'm working on. I do know what's going to happen in chappter 25, but don't expect an update until next year. (I'm kinda serious on that.) Gomen ne. Bitch and moan to me and I might give you a preview.

zel no miko


	25. Decisions

A/N: Ok, I managed to get a long chapter out before the New Year so to those that flammed: please don't hurt me!

Death, Greed, and Love

Chapter 25

Decisions

*~*~*

Inuyasha tightened his arms around Kagome, burying his nose deep into her hair.

"Gods, it's been so long."

The hanyou had to work hard to suppress the sudden wave of emotion that washed through him. He held her tighter, not wanting to let go. 

How long had it been since he had last seen her?

How long had it been since Naraku had taken her away from him?

"I missed you so much Kagome."

She didn't respond, but welcomed the embrace. Her slender fingers caressed the coarse material of his haori, traveling upward until they curled around the edge of the scarlet cloth. Kagome smiled slightly, laying her head against his chest, as her eyes fluttered close.

"I missed you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's lips curved into a slight smile as a light sigh escaped his mate's lips, and tightened his arms around her even more so. 

The couple lay like that on Kagome's bed for a while, just relishing in the other's presence, as a silence spread between them. 

Finally, it got to a point so that Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He removed one arm from around the queen's waist, letting his claws trail lightly up her arm before he cupped her cheek.

Kagome leaned into his touch, her eyes still closed.

The hanyou planted a light kiss on her temple, pulling back slightly to look at her, his amber eyes glowing warmly. Inuyasha watched her silently, enjoying the feel of her warm flesh against his hand, but he needed more. He needed reassurance that Kagome was really here with him, and that it wasn't some illusion.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"I need you." Inuyasha's whisper was husky as he ran a clawed hand through her raven locks.

__

That's odd. He thought as he fingered the silky tresses. _Her hair is much longer than I remember....Was it always so wavy?_

The silver-haired hanyou pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He released her hair and reached down to hook a finger under her chin, gently tilting it up.

Her stormy eyes seemed to smile up at him, and all he could do was stare at them.

"Inuyasha?" She stared back at him quizzically.

His only response was to shake his head, before he moved to touch his lips to hers. His eyes slide closed as he did so, causing him to miss the way Kagome's pupils seemed to shrink, not to mention the crimson shade that seemed to seep in.

The arm around her waist tightened its hold as Inuyasha fervently devoured his mate's lips. A feeling of absolute contentment washed through him. She was real. It wasn't a dream this time. It was real! 

He pulled Kagome closer to him, completely ignoring the part of his brain that wondered why her lips seemed so much colder and coarser than he remembered.

Lazily, Inuyasha pulled away and opened amber eyes to stare a bit numbly at the fingers curled around his crimson haori. The appendages seemed a lot thicker then they should have been. He closed a clawed hand over hers, caressing the skin with the pad of his thumb.

"Kag-"

Whatever it was that the hanyou was going to say was lost as the mop of raven hair (which seemed much too oily to belong to his mate's) shifted out of the way and once dark eyes shifted to look at his.

Beady, red eyes were sunk into pale, sallow skin. The face was too pointed and broad to belong to Kagome. 

It wasn't an unfamiliar face. On the contrary it was a face that had haunted his dreams, and turned them into nightmares.

Nightmares in which the owner of the face would laugh gleefully as he mercilessly beat a prone Kagome.

Naraku.

Inuyasha let out an oddly high-pitched scream, and quickly tried to disentangle himself from the monster in his arms. He should have been angry, pissed, but at the moment was just too disgusted.

__

I kissed him! I kissed him!

He stumbled backwards; amber eyes wide with disgust and fear as the words played over and over again in his head like a mantra.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" 

The hanyou's eyes went wide with shock when he recognized the voice coming from Naraku's mouth as Kagome's.

__

No. No way. That's not fuckin' possible. 

A hurt look crossed Naraku's face as Inuyasha continued to stare at him in horror.

"Inuya-"

Inuyasha didn't know how it happened. He wasn't even aware of what happened as he dashed forward. Everything around the hanyou became a blur, and there was a sickening crack. Something warm trickled between his fingers as the coppery scent of blood filtered into the air. His amber eyes were currently trained on Naraku's face. 

The hanyou found some sort of morbid satisfaction at the bit of blood that trickled out of the corner of Naraku's mouth. A mouth that was slowly getting smaller. A mouth on a face that was slowly losing it's sickeningly sallow shade.

Confusion swamped Inuyasha. His gaze slid down to where he had run through Naraku, his arm was still protruding from the chest. 

__

What's going on? None of this makes any sense! The inu hanyou shook his head and slid his hand out of Naraku, a sickening pop following the action. He took a step back and raised both hands to his temples, not caring that Naraku's blood was staining his skin and hair. 

Inuyasha just took a step back as he continued to stare at Naraku. The body didn't crumple to the ground as he half expected it to, and it was only just then that Inuyasha was aware of how black the room had suddenly become.

Inuyasha stared at Naraku (a bit surprised at the lack of satisfaction he found in watching the man bleed), and the twisted hanyou stared right back.

Then everything changed.

It happened so quickly that the inu hanyou was hardly even aware of the change. Even as Naraku's body morphed into the smaller, and more pleasing form of Kagome, it took Inuyasha's brain a while to actual process what had just happened.

"Inu...ya...sha?" Her voice was breathy, yet choppy at the same time, and filled with a broken sort of horror.

"Ka..Kagome?" It was all Inuyasha could say, still horrified (but in way much different from earlier), as his mate's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she crumpled into the black oblivion that now completely surrounded him.

Alone. 

*~*~*

Kei's dark eyes searched the room. Light had long since filtered through the cracks of the windowless wine cellar. It was quiet. The only sounds were the faint ones of the lingering tavern customers. 

Soon, they would be forced to leave so that Yura and the other could clean up a bit. That would be the time that he and the others would be able to sneak up to the room that Yura had reserved for them, and to catch at least a few hours of sleep. 

Kei's eyebrows furrowed into a frown. He and Kikyou had to be back before night fell.

Kei looked over at the other inhabitants. The miko was wide-awake, staring off into the distance. As to what it was he could only begin to guess, but he was quite sure it had something to do with the 'Kiranji Charm' that she had mentioned earlier. Like Sesshoumaru, who just stood stiffly against a barrel of red wine, he didn't quite understand Kikyou's avid resistance to perform such a spell. The lieutenant continued to study the miko, his eyes straying to the tear tracks that marred her cheeks. If the writer of that letter was right then this was the best chance that they had against Naraku. If so why was Kikyou so against the very idea of using it?

Again, Kei cursed at himself for not paying closer attention to the rather heated discussion Kikyou and Sesshoumaru had shared earlier. There was a slight snort, and both Kei and Sesshoumaru started as Houjo shifted in his sleep. The servant's head rolled onto Kikyou's chest, but the miko seemed to take no notice. 

The lieutenant couldn't help the slight smile. Briefly he wondered if Kikyou really was as out of it as she seemed to be. Like Kagome, he had known Kikyou for a very long time, and Kei wouldn't have been too surprised if she was secretly enjoying it. 

It was strange, and many wouldn't find it possible, but the miko had a tendency to be a bit of a push over as far as loved ones were concerned.

Kikyou's relationship with Kagome was a very good example of that trait. Kei's lips curved up a smidge as he remembered one time when the three of them had been just kids. 

Rumors of miko/harpy hybrids dwelling in a forest near Shikon had reached the castle, and Kagome had been rather anxious to see one, if even if it was only just a glimpse.

Although she had been against the very idea of Kagome leaving the safety of the castle Kikyou had readily agreed. It had taken little effort on their part to convince him to go along. Kei had always been somewhat of a thrill seeker as a child and the trip to these hybrids was just like another adventure for him.

It had been a disaster just waiting to happen. 

The hybrids, like the rumors said, had turned out to be more harpy then human. Kikyou's miko powers had been completely useless against the hybrids own miko powers, and Kei's father was just starting to teach him swordsmanship. He had been taught the basics, so he had been of absolutely no use whatsoever. The most harm that he had been able to inflict on those monsters was a few minor scratches. They had been very lucky that Kikyou had told one of the maids of the little 'adventure'. (Of course that would be the last time the miko would talk to one of the 'hired help' class for years.) 

The maid had gone to Aya right that morning, and the Inner Guard had rushed off to find the trio.

Kei's lips started to tug into a fond smile as he remembered how Kagome had refused to speak Kikyou for weeks.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

The scream was so shrill that for a moment he wasn't sure whether the voice was female or not. Then Kei looked down at the floor. 

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't seem to hear the lieutenant. His amber eyes seemed to be staring off at nothing for the brief moment before he blinked. Inuyasha blinked several times before running a hand through sweaty silver locks.

__

What the fuck? He scanned over the room, still a little disorientated.

His amber eyes met a cracked barrel with a bit of the crimson alcohol that trickling through the cracked wood and onto his robes. They would defiantly be sticky later on, but right now that was the least of his worries.

Inuyasha glanced down at his claws as he pushed himself into a sitting position. 

The blood. He could almost see it on his skin. Had he really done that her?

Had he really done that to his mate?

The hanyou had run his claws through many youkai. He had even done it to a human at least once before. Inuyasha's thoughts traveled to his very first kill, his eyes shifting out of focus. Like Kagome, the person had been human and a female. Iuyasha never forgot the look on her face. It had plagued his dreams for weeks. Dreams filled with the stench of blood as it seeped out of the human's body. Yet, even those dreams didn't make his blood run cold as he replayed his most recent nightmare over again and again in his mind. 

Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit at the slight sound of someone approaching him, but the hanyou was too wrapped up in his rather disturbing thoughts to notice or care. So the throbbing pain that came from a sudden blow to his left cheek came as a bit of a shock.

The dazed and confused emotions that had been tumbling through his mind vanished as Inuyasha's eyes snapped up to meet the dark amber ones of his brother as responded to the blow with a bark.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

Sesshoumaru just merely glared down at his brother coolly.

"For once, I am glad that Father isn't alive. He would be so ashamed to hear his youngest son scream like a girl."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled out. He flexed his claws as he went from his sitting position to standing in one fluid motion. Sesshoumaru, of all people, better have not just implied he was a girl!

"You heard me, hanyou." Even though his voice was as smooth as silk, Sesshoumaru was mentally breathing of relief. Like Inuyasha, the inu youkai remembered how affected the hanyou had been after his first kill. Inuyasha went days without eating and, as much as he would deny it, Sesshoumaru had been very worried. 

The look that Inuyasha's eyes had held just a few minutes ago....well, it had been unnerving to say the least. For a brief moment Sesshoumaru had wondered if Inuyasha would retreat into that shell, despite the fact that they were in the middle of a war. It was a shell that had been created when the hanyou was only five, and as his older brother Sesshoumaru felt a protective responsibility to keep his little brother from falling back into it. 

A horrible thought suddenly flashed through the inu youkai's mind as he coldly smirked at the angry look on Inuyasha's face._ I just hope he doesn't bring up **that** thing. _After all he had just called the hanyou a girl……

For a brief moment Sesshoumaru was almost positive that Inuyasha wouldn't bring it up, that is, until he caught the evil glint in the hanyou's amber eyes.

__

Oh, crap.

"I wouldn't talk...._Fluffy_." 

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, I think you heard me, Fluffy." Inuyasha smirked.

From the other side of the wine cellar Kei ran a hand through his ruffled hair. For a moment he briefly wondered as to whether or not he should warn Yura about the fight that was sure to explode, but one look at Sesshoumaru's face quickly made up Kei's decision. The rebel leader looked positively murderous.

Pushing his hands against the wall to straighten his posture the lieutenant briefly wondered as to whether or not he should also try to drag Kikyou and Houjo out of the room. That thought was quickly dismissed. Kikyou was a powerful miko. Sure, she was a little out of it at the moment, but she would be more then able to raise a sufficient shield if need be. Besides, Kei had a suspicious feeling that Kikyou wasn't as out of it as she seemed to be.

__

However, Kei was suddenly reminded of just how vicious battles between youkai could be, whether they were serious or not, when Sesshoumaru let out a bone chilling snarl, _this will probably wake up some of the customers._

That was the last thing that they needed. If anyone heard strange noises and crashes coming from the tavern's wine cellar then they would surely tell someone at the palace, and not everyone there was in favor of the Rebellion. Granted, they didn't prefer an unstable king like Naraku, but most figured that an heir would quickly solve that problem. 

Once Naraku heard of strange noises from the Tenshi Tavern he would hardly need anytime at all to put the pieces together, and if he did they would have no time to escape. Especially since his recent discovery of the secret passageways that lurked within the palace. Besides there was a possibility that it would put Miroku, Aya, and maybe even Kagome in more danger then they already were.

~~~~

Kagura's knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip around her fan while she paced in front of the door to Naraku's private study. The hanyou had yet to send for her, and for some reason, she couldn't shake the horrible feeling that gripped her. 

The wind youkai had been hopping to get a chance to spy on the rebels before Naraku's summon, but Kanna had been no where to be found. That was her main concern at the moment. What could have happened to her dearest sister? Especially at a time like this!

She had to know what the miko's response would be to her proposal. Kagura was well aware of the history of the Kiranji Charm. It had been a long shot, she knew that when Zorant had taken off to the tavern, but now she _needed_ to know, and Kanna was the only way that she could possibly find out.

Of course this was only one of Kagura's many worries.

If the wind youkai had one wish then it was to free everything and everyone, including herself, from the bastard's hold. Of course, the Rebels were the only ones that could possibly help her accomplish such a task. (It was one of the reasons for her decision to take a sudden involvement with the war. A more positive one.)

Yet, if they didn't make a move soon....

The raven-haired youkai wasn't completely aware as to how he had discovered it, but somehow Naraku knew where most of the Rebels were currently hiding. The bastard of a king was going to attack soon if the Rebellion didn't attack soon. 

It didn't help the fact that she was absolutely powerless to do anything to alert them. If his tone earlier had been any indication, then this 'meeting' was most likely a warning. 

__

He's going to hurt everyone. She thought. _He's going to hurt them if I try to help the Rebels again._

Although it was a feeling that she had grown accustomed to over the years. Kagura couldn't help but hate the feeling of absolute helplessness that washed through her.

__

As if dealing with Naraku isn't enough. Damn you, Moete! Why the hell did you have to fall in love with such a bastard?! 

Just like Kagura was almost positive that her younger sister knew about her desire to help the Rebels, the wind youkai knew what Moete was planning. It didn't matter how strong Moete's firepower was; Naraku should have kept her on the island. It just wasn't safe.

It wasn't the king's welfare that Kagura was concerned about, however.

It was Kagome's.

Moete probably didn't suspect that Kagura knew about what the fire youkai had been up to as of late. How she was sneaking around the Healer's rooms, as if she was looking for a chance to get the queen alone. Not to mention all of the questions that she was asking some of the scholars and the elderly servants.

__

She's defiantly looking for a way to get Kagome alone. Kagura's brows furrowed into a frown. _How stupid can she be?! Naraku certainly wouldn't stand for it if anything happened to Kagome. _(Kagura didn't want to think of how Inuyasha would react.)_ I have to get her to stop this nonsense!_ Her mind made up, Kagura decided that she would go pay her younger sister a little visit after her meeting with Naraku. As much as she hated Moete she was still family. Besides, the Gods might see it as atonement for her past crimes.

The doors to the king's study suddenly opened, causing the scarlet-eyed youkai to start in surprise. A young woman with sleek raven hair stumbled out of the private study, breathing hard. Her clothing, which caused the word 'whore' to come to mind, was all askew. The young woman gave her a brief nod as she rushed past, quickly straightening her clothes.

Kagura blinked twice before rolling her eyes as she stared in the direction of where the young woman had hurried off. That whore had looked a lot like the queen....

"You can come in, Kagura." Naraku's voice broke through her thoughts.

The wind youkai mechanically complied with the soft demand, not at all surprised to see the heavier, more formal part of Naraku's attire tossed carelessly on the floor.

__

Of course! Disgust filled Kagura, and she had to bit down hard to fight the feeling of nausea, at the sudden realization as to exactly what Naraku had been up to. _He can't go near his wife. So of course he would come with some alternate solution! I thought he was being too calm about this whole thing._ Swallowing the bile that once again threatened to rise in her throat, Kagura forced her facial features into a stoic expression as she faced him. 

"Hai, Naraku-sama?"

"Come." The dark-haired king was hardly able to hide his smirk as he headed towards one of the secret passageways that lead from the study. 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

~~~~

Inuyasha dropped into a crouch, cracking his claws. His ears twitched as the door clicked shut. Kikyou and Houjo were the only ones left in the room, but hey, the miko could take care of herself and the human, and if she couldn't....well, it wasn't like it would be a big loss.

Across from him Sesshoumaru still had his trademark stoic expression. The slight bunching of his muscles was the only real indication that he was responding to his brother's challenge.

As Inuyasha moved to jump towards Sesshoumaru, the other youkai sped towards him. A blur of silver and white was all the hanyou saw before Sesshoumaru's fist cracked against his cheek a second time.

The blow sent him flying towards the direction of Kikyou. 

As the stunned Inuyasha came flying over in their direction Kikyou's cobalt eyes opened into narrow slits. She had long since become fully aware of her surroundings, around the same time that Inuyasha had regained consciousness. When Sesshoumaru's string of insults towards his brother hard started the miko had placed a hand, her lips curling into a light smirk, on Houjo's hair, and ran her fingers through the sandy tresses. Now as Kikyou saw the hanyou come flying in her direction she closed her eyes again and removed her hand from Houjo's hair. Placing the tips of fingers on a cracked board beside her, Kikyou took a deep breath.

It was always amazing whenever she tried to perform this spell. At all times she could see rose-colored waves of energy as they wove in, out, and between of the earth, building, windows, trees. It was the life energy in which mikos controlled and tamed, and surrounded anything that was filled with life, or did at one point. The moment the flesh of the miko's tips touched the wood the energy started to fluctuate, drawing towards her. It became more and more visible as she guided it closer; becoming silvery swirls in the air until it former a nearly translucent shell, protecting both herself and Houjo.

Neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha were aware of what the miko was doing. Sesshoumaru was still chagrined at his half-brother calling him by his dreaded childhood name. The only one who ever got away with that was his mate, and that was because she was…well….Asami. The inu youkai relished at the thud as Inuyasha bounced off of Kikyou's shield and crashed into a nearby crate. 

The hanyou was up with a snarl, claws drawn back as he darted forward. The last time Sesshoumaru had called him a girl was when he had been in his teens, and his voice had been in the process of cracking so of course it would sound a little……high-pitched. (It was one of the unfortunate side effects of being half-human. He still had to deal with most of what human children dealt with as they matured.) It had resulted in another fight, but Inuyasha seemed to remember fairing better. (Of course, this was only because Asami had shown up when Inuyasha had been preparing to attack with Tessaiga, and had temporarily distracted Sesshoumaru. Not that he knew that, of course.)

Sesshoumaru's lips suddenly tugged up into a cocky smirk in the most unusual manner. This wasn't going to end like that last fight they had ten years ago. Inuyasha was finally going to pay the price for calling him 'Fluffy'.

The wine cellar was small, and while they clawed, kicked, and attacked each other the two had to take care to make sure not to throw the other at a wall at the risk of exposure – both to themselves and the Rebellion. Sesshoumaru took great pains so as not to accidentally destroy too many of the wine barrels. Even as Inuyasha rushed towards him repeatedly the inu youkai still managed to hold onto the thread of sanity that prevented him from completely letting go of the control that prevented him from going into a mindless fighting frenzy. 

Inuyasha's main concern was just to get Sesshoumaru take it back. (_If Kagome ever finds out...._) His reputation was at stake, and he didn't care nearly as much about what destruction their fight would cause. The inu hanyou was just careful to make sure to throw his brother in the direction of the back wall, which was made of stone.

Neither of them took much notice of Kikyou. At first Sesshoumaru took care to avoid the miko, but after Inuyasha sent him hurtling as the energy crackled, sizzled, and danced across his skin the youkai quickly decide that she could take care of herself.

Neither of them paid much attention as the door that lead to the tavern slammed open or the commanding shrieks at them to stop that followed. Their fight was only suddenly cut short when something round and metal hit the two brothers hard on the head - Sesshoumaru first, then Inuyasha. Snarling, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha whirled around – more then ready to redirect their anger at whomever had decided to interrupt their fight. 

They came face to face with a very irritated looking Yura. The youkai's arms where crossed and in one hand she held a coppery frying pan with a rather large dent in it. Her knuckles were starting to turn white as she gripped the black handle and she did not look happy. 

In fact she looked down right pissed.

"You idiots!" She ground out. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru slowly backed away. They both had come across an irritated Yura and neither of the brothers had any desire to repeat the experience. "There are soldiers in the tavern right now! What if they heard you!?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru winced. 

"Just be thankful that they're drunk off their asses! I can't believe how stupid you two are." Quickly Yura closed the distance between herself and Sesshoumaru. "I expected more from you Sesshoumaru! You've done such a terrific job leading this rebellion."

Inuyasha smirked slightly at the slight drooping of his brother's head. He would never thought that there would be any in the world besides Asami that could effectively scold Sesshoumaru. Even their father hadn't been very good at it; but then again Yura was perfect when it came to lying on loads of guilt.

She must have caught the slight smile on Inuyasha's lips because Yura whirled her head and turned on the hanyou next.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face right now Inuyasha!" She advanced on the hanyou until she was literally inches from his face. "I would think you of all people would know better. Did you forget that Kagome is stuck in the palace with Naraku, and that Aya is the only thing keeping her safe!?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and his eyes dropped to the ground. No, of course he hadn't forgot about the danger Kagome was in. The earlier dream had served as a vivid reminder of that. 

"I think you should know that Naraku's patience is wearing thin and it will only be a matter of time before he finds an excuse to have Kagome's only protection permanently removed."

Yura took a step back and studied the two inu youkai for a moment. They both look utterly ashamed, particularly Inuyasha. If anything he looked a bit scared. Good, maybe that was enough for those two to pull themselves together. As nice as it would be, none of them had the luxury of letting their emotions run free, especially the youkai. That luxury was lost the moment that Naraku had invaded their camp.

"Stupid hanyou." Someone muttered from across the room. All heads turned to look at Kikyou. The shield she had raised had already been lowered. Houjo had also been roused and was now helping the miko to get to her feet. She absently brushed off his help to meet the steadily darkening glare that a certain pair of amber eyes was throwing her way.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Inuyasha ground out. It was only then that he noticed the miko's tear-stained cheeks. There was a pause and he smirked. "Funny, I thought you had more self-control then that." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kikyou's glare matched Inuyasha's own.

"I would think that would be obvious. So what happened? Did you break a nail?"

The miko's face automatically flamed. Self-consciously she raised a hand to touch a tear-stained cheek as the other clenched into a tight fist. Oh, one of these days she was going to find a way to hurt him....badly. And it would involve lots of hot oil. Kagome would probably object to it though...._I can always say it was an accident._

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and grinned arrogantly while ignoring Houjo's unusually viscous glare. He had won this round. 

Or so he thought.

For the second time that day something hard crashed onto the back of his skull. A something that felt suspiciously like his brother's fist. 

Inuyasha whirled around to face Sesshoumaru, fangs bared.

"What the fuck was that for!?" he roared.

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at the hanyou stonily. 

The inu hanyou refused to back off and was about snap back some sort of retort (he still didn't want to risk the wrath of Yura's frying pan) when he caught the faces of the others. They were all glaring at him with similar cold glares. Yura calmly tapped the top of her free palm with her frying pan, her expression just daring Inuyasha to say something. Kei wore an expression of suppressed irritation (if the rolling of his eyes were any indication), and Houjo's emerald orbs burned with a smoldering rage.

It must have been a conspiracy. Of that, Inuyasha was almost sure. What, was it because he was a hanyou? Just because he nearly decapitated Kikyou didn't mean he deserved it.

"She started it." He mumbled, disgruntedly. 

"Oh, grow up, Inuyasha." Yura rolled her eyes. "How old are you? Five? Now by quiet, Kei has something to say."

"Seeing as how you were unconscious for the more important part of this meeting Inuyasha," a quick glance at Yura reassured the lieutenant that the hanyou would keep his mouth shut, "it seems that we have been given a way to defeat Naraku."

Anything Inuyasha had been about to say in his defense (he had been knocked unconscious, what did they expect?) was completely lost at those two little words. _Defeat Naraku._ Those words were like gold to the hanyou. Images of Kagome flashed through Inuyasha's head as he suddenly pictured a disemboweled Naraku while he held onto his mate. A fairy tale-type image where he was the knight in a red haori saving his princess. (Or in this case queen.) Unfortunately, those images were quickly dashed when Kei spoke next.

"However, there is one small problem."

"Problem?" 

Kei winced inwardly at the sudden hollow echo that laced Inuyasha's tone. He glanced over at Yura. The youkai gave him a reassuring smile, and shifted her arm to make her pan easier to access.

"There's a spell that can be used to weaken Naraku's youki, and well...."

Inuyasha was starting to become very irritated with the round about way that Kei was speaking, and was it him or could he smell just a hint of nervousness coming from the human?

"Kikyouwon'tdoit."

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha blinked several times. He hadn't understood a single word that Kei had just said. Although he could have sworn that it had something do with Kikyou. 

"Gods, Kei, you can be such a wuss." Yura muttered, clearly exasperated. 

All eyes fell on her and Kei relaxed a bit. Just as long as he didn't have to say anything. He knew he was being ridiculously hesitant about telling the hanyou about Kikyou's reluctance, but then again it did concern Kagome and Naraku.

"What he said was," Despite her the confidence in her tone and posture Kei couldn't help but notice how tightly Yura gripped her frying pan. "Kikyou won't do it."

Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha could have sworn that he saw the miko flinch but temporarily dismissed it.

"Doesn't want to do what?"

Silence spread across the room. No one really wanted to tell Inuyasha Kikyou's issue with the Kiranji Charm, not even Sesshoumaru. They had all seen Inuyasha in that peaceful last week that he had made Kagome his mate, and knew how devoted he was to her - it was in the hanyou's blood. His father had been devoted to both of his mates, and both sons had clearly followed in their father's footsteps.

Sesshoumaru glanced around the room idly. It looked like he didn't really have a choice. Why did his brother have to be so dumb?

"What he means is that our new ace card can only be performed by a miko. Unfortunately, she has..._issues_ with using the Kiranji Charm."

The second silence was tense as everyone in the wine cellar was trained on the hanyou. He was going to explode. They just knew it.

~~~~

Pain. Gods, it hurt so much.

Zorant let out a groan, as he tried to force himself out of the hazy pain that seemed to be consuming him. He blinked twice and immediately regretted the action. Even the twitch of such small muscles hurt. Not to mention the fact that he was blinded by some red and yellow light. He quickly shut his eyes again in an attempt to block it out. 

The falcon youkai was becoming aware of things on small levels. It was so hard though. The burning pain seemed to dominate his senses, and was making it extremely difficult for him to form any lucid thoughts. He thought he heard a feminine chuckle off to the side, but that couldn't be right. His sense of hearing in his bird form was horrible. The only senses that Zorant had learned to rely on was that of sight. Yet, the soft laughter only seemed to get louder. 

__

This isn't right. He pulled at his wrists only to find them tightly bound up over his head. This only served to confuse Zorant even more. Was he in his human form? The dark-haired youkai shook his head in confusion. 

It was another action that he immediately regretted, as flashes of hot pain seemed to pierce his very being. 

"Does it hurt?" 

The voice was taunting and smug, all at the same time and Zorant vaguely recognized the speaker as the one whom had been chuckling since he had regained consciousness. The falcon youkai opened his mouth to reply, but found himself unable to speak. In fact, he seemed unable to do much of anything except reflect on how much pain he was in.

"You deserve this, you do realize that?" The voice sounded closer now, and disturbingly familiar. "You're a servant, a freak, and you need to learn your place. You took Kagura's kindness for granted. What she ever saw in you is beyond me."

Zorant's head rose sharply at the mention of Kagura. He forced himself to speak despite the intense pain. It came out in a croaky sort of voice.

"Moete?"

~~~~

Inuyasha knew that he should be angry, furious even, but for some reason he didn't feel... anything. Maybe it was the after effects of his earlier nightmare, or maybe it was one of those shadows that haunted him since his childhood, but the inu hanyou couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the miko. 

Maybe Yura's frying pan had done some damage after all....

Or maybe the tavern wench's brutal reminder of his mate's dilemma was finally starting to sink in.

The hanyou was about to slip into a rare brooding moment when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

Crap. Next thing he knew they would probably start thinking that he was going soft. Gods, the taunts from Fluffy would be worse then ever. So Inuyasha said the only thing that he could think of. 

He 'keh'ed.

It was more of a subconscious reflex, but the hanyou's eyes carefully darkened while his trademark, arrogant smirk curled onto his lips. 

"I guess it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Considering her lack of control....you don't make much of a miko, do you Kikyou?"

The reaction was instant and predictable. Kikyou's hands balled into tight fists, and the light embarrassed blush that had stained her cheeks was lost as her eyes narrowed into an ugly expression of livid rage, her complexion quickly changing to a blotchy red.

"You fucking, sonuvabitch." The miko took a threatening step forward, ignoring the looks of shock by her uncharacteristic language.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and returned the miko's glare, although his just didn't seem to have the cutting edge that hers did.

"Can't even do some simple spell. If I didn't know any better I would think you almost like that bastard as king."

Again, the silver-haired hanyou's words were having the desired effect on the miko.

Kikyou's fist clenched even tighter. Her aura suddenly sprang to life and everyone, especially the youkai in the room, jumped back flinching. 

"I...am...going...to...kill...you." Kikyou moved forward, full intent on making true her threat. 

Inuyasha backed away slowly. Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He didn't like that look on her face. It reminded him a lot of that look Kagome had that one time....

The queen had only been at the camp for a week, and Inuyasha didn't remember exactly what it was that he did. All he remembered was that he had _really_ pissed her off. 

It was not an incident he wanted to repeat.

"Kikyou-sama!"

Both Houjo and Kei moved at practically the same time, braving Kikyou's anger and powers, as the miko jumped forward. 

A dull thud followed by a crackling sound akin to that of confined lightening and a string of muttered curses came from Inuyasha as Kei jumped in front of the aggravated woman. The guard held a sheathed sword in front of him, energy crackling around the sheathed blade.

Kikyou paused at the sudden block to her goal.

"Get the hell out of my way, Kei."

"Kikyou-sama, please calm down."

"No chance in hell. I am going to kill that bastard."

__

Not again. Kei thought. If he had anything to say about it, Kikyou and Inuyasha would never cross paths again, the lieutenant suddenly decided.

That is if they could stop the miko from trying to purify and/or fry the hanyou.

"Kikyou." The voice was strong and soothing at the same time, and seemed to cut through the shell of anger surrounding the miko.

She paused and her aura died down considerably. Kikyou turned to look at the sandy-haired young man. Houjo laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

It was strange. 

Kikyou could only stare at Houjo as the energy crackling around her died down. 

It was so strange. Ever since she had moved into the palace Kikyou had held a deep contempt for the lower class. Yet, something about the hidden strength in those emerald eyes drew her to him. There was a distant sort of crash; the sound of something heavy crashing into wood, but the miko paid it no mind.

Kikyou never thought of herself as the submissive type. She would sooner depend on her own powers and abilities then depend on a man for support, and yet……

__

He just called me Kikyou. Th-there was no 'sama'. It took all of the raven-haired miko's self-control to prevent herself from leaning against Houjo's chest.

"Looks like everything is under control." Yura commented in a bemused sort of way. 

Her frying pan had another dent in it.

"Sorry." Kikyou muttered, not exactly sure as to why she was apologizing. 

"Keh." 

The miko's gray eyes started to darken again, completely ignoring the fact that this scoff didn't have its usual hardness. If anything Inuyasha's voice almost sounded as if he were in pain.

"Calm down, Kikyou." Yura snapped at the miko before flinging her frying pan at a certain annoying hanyou.

Sesshoumaru let out an irritated sigh as he walked over to Kikyou. 

"Ignore my idiot of a brother." He said as Inuyasha howled on about his ears. 'Oh the pain' was moaned in the background as the inu youkai's eyes turn serious. "But you must realize how serious the situation is."

"I know." Kikyou said softly. "I was thinking about that earlier." She sent a piercing glare in the direction of the howling hanyou. 

"And?"

"And....I think we should send someone to get some...things. Yura, can you have Kohaku, Shippou, and Rin go get some herbs from the Western Forests?" The miko timidly handed over a piece of parchment to the youkai. 

Yura raised an eyebrow as she took the scrap of parchment, but didn't ask how and when the miko had created the little list. She turned on her heel and went to pick up her battered frying pan before heading back into the tavern. 

"Have Jaken go with them." Sesshoumaru quietly ordered.

"Whatever." Yura said. "You guys should probably wait a few minutes before leaving."

Her heels clacked softly against the wood as she left the wine cellar. 

The small group complied with her request. A few moments went by before Houjo was the first to emerge from the cellar. After all he was the only one who could safely walk through the tavern in broad daylight without being questioned by Naraku's guards. 

The tavern was nearly empty save for the maids as they coaxed drunken customers out of the establishment or lead them up into their rooms. The other tavern wenches were busy clearing and busing the tables and sweeping broken glass off of the floor. Houjo headed back into the wine cellar to give the others the okay.

Inuyasha was still grumbling about his ears as he stumbled through the door and headed up the stairs towards their room. Sesshoumaru and Kei quickly followed suit. None of them could afford the luxury of being caught. Only Kikyou stayed behind.

Her bow and arrows were swung over her shoulder as she stopped next to Houjo. 

"So when you going to head back to the palace?" She asked softly, a light blush staining her cheeks. 

Houjo just shrugged. Personally he didn't want to head back to the palace, and he knew that Kikyou felt the same way. Hell, they all did. None of them really wanted to go through with any of this but they really didn't have that much of a choice. Naraku had to be stopped. All of the horror and pain that he had caused……it couldn't go on. Someone had to put an end to it.

"Will you two get upstairs!" A voice hissed.

Both Houjo and Kikyou looked up to see Yura coming down the stairs with Rin, Shippou, Kohaku, and Jaken in tow. 

"The guards are going to be here any moment, so get your asses upstairs!"

The two silently complied, feeling a bit sheepish as they drudged past Yura and up the stairs. The Rebels had been given a rather large room with a numerous amount of cots strewn over the floor. Naraku's guards had no knowledge of the room so the group was quite safe from discovery. Only Houjo, Yura, Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku ever left the room. 

"Houjo?"

The servant's hand fell from the door and he turned to look at Kikyou. The miko's long, dark bangs were covering most of her face, but even he could just make out the slight blush that stained her cheeks. She was obviously very embarrassed about something. (Although as to what it was the young man didn't have the slightest clue.) 

"Kikyou?"

The miko didn't speak. She was trembling slightly, and for the first time in her life terrified of the outcome of what she was going to do. Kikyou had never been a scared woman so why was something like this bothering her so much? Gathering her courage Kikyou leaned over and kissed Houjo lightly on the cheek. 

The sandy-haired servant went stock still, a reaction that Kikyou immediately misinterpreted. Her pale skin flushed a dark red and she hurried inside the room. _Damn it! Why did I do that?! Now he's going to hate me. _ She ignored the inquisitive looks of Kei and Sesshoumaru and quickly found a cot near a corner of the room. Wrapping her cloak tight around her body, Kikyou settled into the cot, curling into a ball. As she closed her eyes tight, and tried to block out everything, the miko kept asking herself the same question. Why did she do that and why did his reaction bother her so?

Outside of the room Houjo raised a hand to his cheek tentatively. 

What had just happened?

~~~~

Kagura wrinkled her nose in disgust when the smell of burnt flesh wafted through the hall. A wispy sort of smoke was starting to come from a room at the far end of the stone corridor. It stung her large scarlet eyes, and forced her to blink several times just to get rid of the sensation. She glanced over at Naraku, briefly, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach when she caught a glimpse of the bland expression on the king's face. 

"Kagura?" The cold voice suddenly broke through the silence, bounding against the stone walls. "How long have you been loyal to me?"

The nature of the question, itself, was more then enough to startle the wind youkai. Involuntarily, she drew in a sharp breath that sounded suspiciously like a strangled gasp. The slightly smoky air caused several quick coughs to erupt to her throat. The raven-haired youkai clamped a hand over her mouth and stopped, and it was several moments before she could speak.

"Ex-excuse me?" Was all she managed to get out between coughs.

By now Naraku had stopped even though he was completely unaffected by the slight smoke. Somehow the smoke that Moete's fires created was surprisingly similar to the miasma that his own youki emitted when it was unrestrained. It was something that the hanyou could live on if left to starve for weeks at a time. 

Not that something like that would ever happen, of course. 

"How long have you been loyal to me, Kagura?" 

The uneasy feeling in the pit of Kagura's stomach suddenly went ice cold as the youkai tried to breathe through the smoke.

"I-" Another cough erupting from her mouth interrupted her, "I have served you well over seven years, Naraku-sama."

Naraku clicked his tongue, a sound that was barely heard over the wind youkai's coughs.

"I didn't ask how long you have served me, did I Kagura? I asked you how many years you have been loyal."

There was no response from Kagura as she dropped to the floor. She ripped off a piece of her kimono sleeve and covered her mouth with it. Surprisingly enough this made it much easier to breathe. Taking a deep breath the scarlet-eyed youkai blinked as she tried to process just what it was exactly that Naraku was saying. 

"No one in your family has truly been loyal to me, have they? Moete is an exception, I suppose, but even she has her own agenda. The little slut." Naraku chuckled darkly to himself. "I can't really blame Kanna, though can I? After all she is young, and easily manipulated. Especially by a loving sister that she idolizes. Isn't that so Kagura?"

He walked over to where the wind youkai lay, rigid, knelt against the cold stone floor. His beady eyes glared down at her.

"Get up." Naraku ordered. "It's time you understood what happens when people try to deceive me.

~~~~ 

__

It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Zorant thought as he watched Moete through slitted eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen Kagura's younger sister, but she hadn't changed a bit. 

Her expression just screamed superiority, with the smug smirk that graced her face. Zorant had never really liked her that much. Moete and her friends always had a habit on picking on him and making him do the hardest chores. It was like they lived to torment him.

At first Zorant had taken it all in stride. He had been young when they had first arrived at the Joxaph Islands, but even then Zorant had understood that people would hate him simply because of his bloodline. 

Moete's treatment of him never really bothered him that much. Even before Naraku had attacked, Zorant never had a lot of friends. Falcon youkai weren't exactly common, and when you lived in a kingdom that was filled with wolf youkai, it was just natural that those his age saw him as weak.

No, he was used to being picked on. Moete had just been another youkai to see him as weak, but it was when the fire youkai had started to pick on his little sister that the falcon youkai had found it harder to deal with her. 

His little sister had always been weak as a baby, and the sickness that she had developed when Naraku had attacked didn't help in the slightest. 

Kagura's mother, who was also the healer of Joxaph, had written it off as small pox. According to her a little rest and the right herbs would heal his little sister, but for the longest time Zorant was convinced that it wasn't some mere disease one had as a child. 

When he and the rest of his family had been escaping from the palace they had been exposed to a bit of Naraku's miasma. His sister's immune system wouldn't have been strong enough to fight it off like his had. Well it didn't really matter as to whether his sister's illness stemmed from miasma or from a childhood disease. Either way it was Moete that was responsible for her death.

A painful cough suddenly wracked Zorant's body. The room had long since filled with a smothering smoke that made it nearly impossible to breathe. At this rate he would most likely suffocate.

__

Maybe dying won't be that bad. Zorant though dryly. At the very least it would make all the pain disappear. He still hadn't made even the slightest sound and the falcon youkai could only imagine how irritating it must be for his tormentor.

Everything started to look like shadows now. Even as he glared at Moete, Zorant could only make out the outline of her figure and that of the crude chair and the rows of spikes that protruded from the ceiling. His hearing hadn't diminished though. If anything it only improved. Why even now the slight breaths that Kagura's sister took sounded as if her mouth was mere inches from his very ears.

There was a low creak and the sound of metal scratching against metal, and Zorant could only assume that the door had opened. Two shadows came in from the hallway, and one of them let out a shriek that sounded dreadfully familiar.

"Zorant!"

~~~~

It was almost on instinct, and very stupid. Whatever type of doom Kagura had expected Naraku to bring down on her it was anything but this. 

It was like something that only mikos like Kikyou would fear.

They were back in the room were Venkal had died. Moete stood near the edge of the death trap while a fire burned and sizzled in the middle, and eerily enough it seemed to be in almost the same exact spot that Naraku's advisor had been skewered. 

The stench of burned flesh could have been easily identified by even a human, but that wasn't what horrified Kagura.

It was the fact that there was someone in the middle of it, and even though her sense of smell wasn't all that great for that of a youkai she could still identify it.

"Zorant!"

Naraku stayed just behind Kagura relishing in the sudden scream that tore out of her throat and the fear that seemed to envelope her body. He sent Moete, who was watching both him and her sister with interest, a curt nod. 

The fire youkai's dark grin, which had been there from the moment the two had entered the dungeon, only grew. The small red orb that hovered inches above her outstretched, left palm darkened in color until it was a dark crimson. The air around it was twisted and manipulated to such a point where it almost seemed that wisps of flame were coming out of the orb. Moete uttered a few words that were of a language that the hanyou could not recognize, but he didn't expect to. Moete had reassured him, again and again, that Kagura would recognized the language and that was all that mattered.

Sure enough Kagura turned to her younger sister, her scarlet eyes going wide and liquid as a horrified look crept into their depths.

"No." The wind youkai whispered, shaking her head in denial. She moved to stop Moete but was roughly stopped when Naraku grabbed the locks of hair that stuck out of her bun and pulled hard. 

This sudden action caused Kagura to stumble backwards with such a force that at almost seemed as if she had been thrown against the bloodied, dungeon wall her back hit. Her thick, raven tresses cascaded down her back as she fell to her knees. Slightly dazed it was several seconds before Kagura was able to refocus on her sister.

As the wind youkai did the crimson, floating orb underwent a sudden transformation. It slowly floated nearer to its creator's hand.

"Ur kavena il eractus!"

The moment these words left Moete's mouth, the orb suddenly burst until several small flames. These flames seemed to melt together until one large flame was burning brightly, nestled against Moete's skin.

Kagura's eyes instantly jumped to the figure that was chained to the stake in the center of the dungeon. The flames surrounding Zorant rose and burned brighter, hotter then ever before, but not a sound could be heard from the falcon youkai.

Tears slowly made their way down Kagura's cheek; the tracks visible against pale skin that had been blackened by Moete's sooty smoke. 

She stared blankly at the area where Zorant had been staked. There would be nothing left of him now. Nothing but ashes.

Kagura heard the soft soles of her sister's slippers scrape against the floor as she left, the thick smoke dissipating. Now she was left alone...with Naraku.

Kagura didn't remember a time when she had been more scared in her life. 

He knew. Naraku knew.

To what extent the wind youkai wasn't sure, but hopefully he didn't know of how deep her involvement with the rebels was. 

Kagura's scarlet eyes raised to the small pile of ashes on the floor, and the severely burnt piece of wood that lay next to it. 

Even as her heart lurched and the tears continued to pour down her face the raven-haired youkai ran over how much Naraku could possibly know in her mind.

No, he couldn't know of her suggestion to the rebels. If he did....he wouldn't have just stopped at Zorant.

But....what's to say he hadn't? What's to say he hadn't already done something horrible to Kanna?

Naraku watched Kagura's slightly trembling form silently. His pale lips curled into a slight smile when the sound of her breathing started to become more frantic. No doubt she was going over in her head what more he could possibly do to her.

"Let this be a lesson, Kagura." He finally said, when Kagura hugged herself tightly. "I can do much worse to you if you ever decide to help the rebels. Besides," Naraku added as an afterthought, "that youkai was just taking up space anyway."

Kagura went stock still at that remark, she continued to stare at the ashes through eyes blinded by tears. 

__

How dare he. She thought, a red anger boiling deep inside her. Kagura was used to people from her village mocking Zorant and his family, but to do what Naraku did..._That bastard's dead. I don't care how it's done, but I'm going to make sure he's dead by the end of this week._

The wind youkai had never felt true anger and rage before, not even when Naraku had dragged her and her sisters from their home. Even the threat that he would destroy all that the sisters knew and held dear if they ever betrayed him never angered her like this. 

Zorant had been her reason for living. Her reason for dealing with the guilt of everything she done. Now he was gone.

Naraku was going to pay.

A/N: Ok. Mina-san I hope you liked this chapter. I also hoped you weren't too creeped out by the beginning. I don't know when 26 will be out, I have some surgery coming up tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to get back to writing. Also, I owould like to remind some of you that I do have a life. I put as much time as I can into my writing, but I can't completely devote myself to it. Maybe if I'm lucky in the near future I will but not now. School and work are very demanding. (Writer's block certainly don't help either.) Also if any of you are interested on the status of my fics please check out my bio. I'll try to put a weekly update there. I'm also putting my fics up on mediaminer.org soon. So check it out. Well, that's all for now. Ja ne!


	26. Moonlight Serenade

A/N: Agh, finally chapter 26 has been re-edited by my beta reader. Now here is the much better version of chapter 26.

Death, Greed, and Love

Moonlight Serenade

Angry whispers filled the hallway of one of the higher levels of the Veshranean castle. They were headed towards a specific room. A room that held a slightly over weight healer, whom was also the brunt of many Council jokes, and their ever elusive queen.

This had gone on for too long. Too many of them had died because of _her_. 

They had received word of Venkal's death only hours before, when that horrible youkai, Moete, had gathered them - the one whose loyalty to their king was not as pure as it should have been - and had thrown Venkal's staff at their feet. The large topaz stone that had been embedded in the middle of the marble staff had nearly shattered. Only a few slender shards had kept the staff from breaking in two.

The Council members didn't bother to be quiet as they made their way towards Aya's chambers in the darkness, only guided by the dying torch that their leader held. Venkal had been a very respected Council member. While the man's beliefs may have been less then desirable, Venkal had been highly respected for his immense loyalty to the law, and decent moralities. Of course, they knew of his betrayal to the late King Higurashi, but many convinced themselves that it was justifiable. There had been no male heir to inherit the throne, and Venkal had only been doing what he thought was right.

It was what many of them believed in.

Male supremacy needed to stay intact in the law. Women were far too weak to defend themselves and could easily be seduced. Queen Kagome was evidence to that.

They stopped before a door made of aged wood, stained to a reddish hint. One of the older and calmer lords took a step forward and knocked firmly on the door. Even though he knew Naraku was nowhere on this floor he couldn't help but worry. The others felt the same too, some hushing at the angry whispers that the younger lords ground out. They couldn't be found out. The queen needed to be taken from the healer's care. It didn't matter what consequences their actions brought, or if they were plagued by guilt.

Naraku needed to be placated.

Even though the echoed throughout the five rooms of Aya's chambers it awakened neither the healer nor her charge. All of the three sleeping quarters were empty, as was the kitchen.

Both Aya and Kagome were in the small lounge, huddled against an expanse of pillows arranged messily in an alcove that was nestled in the corner next to a large glass wall. The pillows were made of silk, satin, and velvet with strands of gold and silver threads woven to form intricate details. The healer lay with her back against a large satin pillow, quietly stroking Kagome's raven locks as the queen lay next to her with her head resting on Aya's lap.

"Healer Aya."

The young queen's blue-gray eyes suddenly flew open, and Aya's whole body went rigid.

"Healer Aya." The voice wasn't recognizable, but the authority it held it made it easy to identify the speaker as a member of the Council. 

Aya gently eased Kagome up as the lord continued to speak in an angry sort of way.

"Open this door, and wake up Kagome-sama. We need to talk with her."

Aya swore inwardly. She cast a sideways glance at Kagome. The young woman's eyes were a liquid gray as she was lost deep in her own thoughts, memories, and fears. She didn't even seem to realize that she placed a slender hand lightly above her belly. Ever since the others had left to formulate the plan for the final battle Kagome had seemed to sink back into that deep depression. Nights on end she would wake up with tears streaming down her face. The only thing that Aya could ever think of to offer the queen some degree of comfort was to tell Kagome stories about her mother. It almost always worked and then the healer would then rub Kagome's hair in a motherly fashion until the young woman would fall asleep.

Without anyone there to distract her, Kagome's mind was free to dwell on the loss of her child, and the other horrors that the castle held. Only one thing could possibly help soothe the horrible agony that the queen felt at the loss of her child.

Her mate.

However, neither of them knew exactly when the Rebels would attack. All that they knew was that it would be soon. Until then Aya could only provide a temporary release from the pain, and who knew how long that would last.

Murmuring soft curses under her breath, Aya gently guided Kagome into her own sleep quarters. As the healer moved to close the door she gently reminded Kagome to get some sleep. She could get rid of the Council easily.

The door softly clicked shut, but as the healer quickly made her way to the constant, almost angry, banging of her door Kagome didn't head for the soft silk sheets and feather pillows of Aya's bed. Instead she headed for the small balcony, pushing burgundy curtains aside and twisting the golden, leaf-shaped handle of the glass door with one hand while the stayed on her stomach.

The night was cold, much to cold for Kagome to be standing on a balcony in nothing but a sheer nightgown, but she didn't care. Even as a bitter and brutal wind attacked her, nearly freezing her still tender skin Kagome just stood there as her raven lock whipped painfully around her face. 

A single tear trickled down her face as she gripped the material of her gown that covered her stomach.

__

Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I need you. 

~~~~

Inuyasha winced slightly as he brought a fanged canine down on his tongue in an attempt to bite back the growl was threatening to explode. Just a few moments ago the hanyou had been staring at the full moon as it shone brightly through the window when it had hit him. A filling that heated his blood and raised his hackles. His amber eyes had then shifted to crimson and the silver-haired hanyou felt another jolt go through him.

It took his breath away and caused one word to surface.

Kagome.

Something.... something very bad was going to happen to her. Somehow Inuyasha just knew it in his gut. The hanyou shook his head. A few months before Naraku had attacked, just around the time when Sesshoumaru had been preparing to claim Asami as his own, Inuyasha remembered hearing his father talking about the mark to his half-brother - something about it forming a sort of mental connection between the mates.

Even though this knowledge had provided some level of comfort, now Inuyasha hoped that it wasn't true.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's hearty yell broke through the hanyou's moving. His silver hair swayed slightly as Inuyasha turned to great his friend, his amber orbs brightening slightly at the welcome interruption. Besides, maybe Miroku would have some news on how his mate was doing.

"Got something for you." The dark-haired young man said, not quite smiling but not quite frowning either. In his hand he was waving a white envelope with a golden seal on it. 

Despite the rising curiosity Inuyasha was more then determined not to go rushing over to inspect the envelope. But Miroku, it seemed, was going to be just as stubborn. He folded his arms into his sleeves, and the letter disappeared from view.

A growl tumbled around inside of Inuyasha, causing his chest to vibrate.

"Give me that letter, bouzu."

Miroku merely shook his head, his lips curving up to form a slight smirk.

"No."

Inuyasha was just about to growl out a response when something metal and disc-shaped bounced off of his ears. He didn't need to look down to guess what it was. _Damn frying pans._ He thought as his ears flattened against his silvery hair. 

"Move it outside, hanyou." A distinctly feminine voice ground out from a corner of the room. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Amber eyes flitted to glare back at the offending woman.

"Shut up, miko."

Miroku observed with light amusement and surprise that his best friend and Kikyou weren't on a first name basis, or rather they were addressing each other by their titles. Not to mention insulting ones at that. The word hanyou was hardly ever used in polite society, and given their rarity - even in the Kashete Territories - it was considered to be more of an insult than anything else. Sometimes youkai that lived in wild and untamed territories were called that in regard to their weak amount of power.

It was very similar for mikos. Once, a long time ago, mikos were considered the kind nurturers of the living, but when the miko Midoriko gained her power that all changed. Due to Midoriko's vast power, mikos soon became a feared people. Nowadays it was more of a curse to be called a miko. Whether it was true or not, once someone was called a miko they were instantly regarded with fear, hatred, and disgust. Kikyou was very fortunate that it had been made known early on that she was a close friend of King Higurashi's heir. 

The dark-haired houshi blinked in surprise when he noticed the rather menacing glares that the pair was giving each other. Inuyasha knew what a good friend Kikyou was to his mate so what in the seven hells was possessing him to act like this 

__

But then again.... Miroku shook his head. He really should have known better, especially considering how damn stubborn Inuyasha could get.

"I can't imagine what Kagome-sama sees in you."

"What?!" Inuyasha's nostrils flared and the tiny strands of fur on his ears bristled in agitation. "You bitch! " There was a pause and then a smirk. "So you're the idiot friend that only addresses her with the 'sama'. How pathetic," Another smirk graced the hanyou's face as his lips curled into a sneer. "So, do you say that to the servants too?"

"You sunovabitch!"

Yes, it was definitely a good time to step in.

"Inuyasha."

Miroku's taunting voice caused the irritated hanyou to refocus his attention on Miroku. The houshi had taken the letter out once again.

"Give me that Miroku." He growled, completely forgetting about his fight with Kikyou, and took a threatening step towards the houshi.

"Hey, I'm not finished!" Kikyou shrieked, grabbing a metal pan next to her cot and waving it threateningly.

Inuyasha merely ignored her and took a step towards Miroku as the houshi backed into the hallway. He just knew that the letter was from Kagome, and if it wasn't.... well...then he was going to shred the owner. Ignoring Kikyou's shrieks he followed Miroku out of the room. _Stupid bitch._ He thought. They were _very_ lucky that Naraku's guard was currently patrolling the north end of Shikon. 

There was a sharp clatter to Inuyasha's left but he ignored it, refusing to turn and give the miko the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting to him. Making a mental note to disembowel Yura for revealing his weak point to the bitch - his tender ears and frying pans - as he stepped out of the room into the hall.

The halls were busier then usual. They usually were filled with maids and cleaning boys bustling about in an attempt to keep the tavern clean, but at the moment there was hardly a cleaning boy or maid in sight. Granted, it looked like the hall was filled to the brim with them, but for once it wasn't. 

Long ago, ever since they had learned that Naraku had targeted Veshrane, many of the members of the Rebellion would don outfits that would make them look like just another of the hired help. It let them move around and made spying much easier. Only those of higher ranking never wore such costumes, but they wore outfits that were much shabbier then normal so as to blend in easier. 

After grabbing the envelope (which did have the seal of Veshranean Royal Family on it, much to Inuyasha's delight) the hanyou looked hard at his friend, his amber eyes drawing into an expression so as to ask what the hell was going on. All Miroku could do was grin.

"We kind of have day off...as it were. Apparently there was a really big accident yesterday in the northern section of town. It had nothing to do with us, surprisingly, but the king doesn't know that." Miroku said with a wink. "Besides the tavern is closed tonight for 'repairs', and your ever generous brother," (Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at this remark.) "Decided that we could use the Tenshi Tavern as we wish for once. Only tonight though." The houshi added, with a rather disappointed sigh.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he took another quick look around before returning his attention to Miroku.

"And you aren't downstairs…… why?"

His normally casual and laughing friend suddenly turned very serious as he nodded at the envelope in Inuyasha's clawed hand. 

"Thought you'd like to see that. Besides Kagome really wanted me to give that to you as soon as possible."

"Ka-Kagome? How is she?" The hanyou's ears perked up at the mention of his mate and he tried hard to keep his voice from wavering. 

"She's fine, for the most part. Mostly, I think it's that she just misses you." Miroku quickly added, knowing that it would be his head if he played tricks with Inuyasha. Besides he had a general idea of how the hanyou felt. The houshi, himself, still missed Sango terribly and he had been granted a few days with her at least. Inuyasha had nothing. "She's recovering well from.... the bruises." Miroku decided to refrain from mentioning the second attack to his friend.

The dark-eyed houshi did well in his decision about the attack for Inuyasha's ears flattened against his hair and he bared his fangs viscously. His hands curled into tight fists as he thought of just how he was going to torture Naraku. (This startled a few of the rebels, but they ignored him for the most part.)

"Calm down, Inuyasha. That bastard hasn't gone near her. The Inner Guard has made sure of that."

"I thought Sango was with them too."

"That's right..... Sango." Miroku's voice softened and he had a rather strange look on his face.

Inuyasha even found it to be (to a point) disturbing, but Miroku quickly cleared it from his face. The brief silence that had passed between the two was the only indication left of the houshi's strange look.

The hanyou mentally shrugged, he would ask Miroku about that later, Inuyasha quickly decided as he nearly tore the envelope to pieces in his desperation to get to Kagome's letter. It wasn't until the sudden silence filled the room that he stopped and looked up. Nearly everyone in the hall (of course, along with Miroku) was staring at him expectantly, and those who weren't were quickly being shushed by their friends.

Letting out a growl (and while trying to fight back a blush), Inuyasha dashed through the hall, practically shoving people out of the way, and leaving a bemused Miroku in his wake.

Gods be damned! He was going to find a place where he could read his mate's letter in peace! 

~~~~

"What?! You are not taking Kagome-chan away!" Aya face turned as she pulled up to her full height at the large cluster of lords that had taken control of her lounge. Several were still cluttered in the hall. 

A small group of the elder lords, dressed in cloaks of burgundy lined with gold, glared at Aya stonily as she stood stubbornly in front of the door that led to Kagome. The healer crossed pudgy arms in front of her chest and returned the glare. May the Gods be damned, but she wasn't going to let them through to the daughter of her best friend. She had promised Megumi, on the day that Kagome was born, that she would protect Kagome at any, and all, costs. 

Aya could only hope that Megumi's spirit had forgiven her for the one moment of weakness when the healer had been unable to stop Naraku from hurting Kagome. 

A lord with mop of sleek gray hair eyed her thoughtfully as Aya dug her bare heels into the fur carpet planted firmly beneath her feet. Discreetly he brushed back the two remaining strands of black hair that he had left. This was pointless. It would be impossible to get anything from the healer this way. The Inner Guard may no longer be an obstacle, but Aya was stubborn. Very stubborn.....

"Aya-sama," He raised his hands placatingly as the healer steered her glare towards him when he took a step forward. "Don't be rash. Just hand Kagome-sama over to us. The Guard won't back you up. Not this time."

Aya drew in sharp breath as the lord's words and realization sunk in. There was a sharp crinkling sound from the hall, and a murmur rippled through the lords as they passed something towards Aya.

The healer eyed the aged paper as it made it's way toward her with growing distaste and horror. Somehow she just knew what it was that the document contained, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Aya felt odd, kind of disembodied, as she reached out to grasp the Inner Guard Charter in her hand. Numbly she read the words that had been underlined in silver.

__

Now where as Clause 42 Paragraph 18 states that the Guard has authority to excerise the right of protection to royale persons against their family…….

Aya's dark eyes skimmed over the faded script until it reached the last paragraph of the page. There was only one page, but as she started to read the last bit of the Charter she realized that the Council had no need to disturb the rest of it.

__

It is to be stated (from herewith to be known as Section 6, Clause 69, Paragraph 22) the Council (to be formed 10 days from the signing of this document) has the authority to override the Finete Protection Clause in the afore mentioned Charter. If they deem it necessary those who hold the royale personage it will release them and the Finete Protection Clause will be null and void. The Clause can only be put into effect once more when a new king is selected by birthright, formal marriage, or the Tournament (mentioned in Clause 1, Paragraph 33). Then the Inner Guard must wait three days...

Aya raised head her eyes shimmering, like a dark river in the sunlight, with the threat of tears visible to the gray-haired lord. 

"No." she whispered, letting the document flutter to the ground.

The lord caressed the golden edge of his cloak with his leather, hunting gloves. He didn't even bother to keep the arrogant smirk from his face.

"I could take the queen from you now.." 

The lords went quiet as tears spilled down Aya's puffy cheeks. She had failed Megumi again! No, how could this happen?!

As the healer silently prayed to Megumi's soul for forgiveness the gray-haired lord continued.

"However, we fee-" There was a few coughs and snorts behind the lord caused him to chuckle lightly before correcting himself. "Pardon me, I feel that some time should be given to Kagome-sama to say good-bye to her whore miko friend. Unfortunately the bitch won't be back until tomorrow." There was a pause. "So we will come for the queen in two days."

A light of hope slowly sparked at those final words. Two days...the Rebels could attack within the next two days! Aya looked at the elder lords through tear-stained eyes.

__

No, she thought as she watched them slowly walk out of her chambers. _No, they wouldn't dare be that nice._

The healer didn't doubt that the Council would give Kagome time to say good-bye to her childhood friend (it was a known fact how much Naraku hated Kikyou - her death was only a matter of time), but they would most likely come for the queen just before night fell. That way Naraku would be very pleased with having to no longer sleep with the Kagome look-alike whores. 

"Wait!" Aya cried out as the gray-haired lord started to leave. She had one last chance! It was a long shot, but it might just work.

The lord paused, mid-step.

"Please, don't do this. Do you know what he's done to her? All the pain he's put her through?"

"I've heard." The lord said coldly as he turned to approach Aya. "However, it is either give up her or forfeit our own lives."

"So you choose self-preservation over your own queen!?"

"She'll recover."

Aya's eyes went wide at the callousness of his voice.

"He can't do anything to her that she won't recover from. Besides she's just a woman, and women..." He turned as if to leave, but stopped. 

The lord curled a hand into a tight fist, and landed it on Aya's left cheek.

The force of the blow caused her to stagger to the floor. The healer sat there for a moment, a hand going to the spot on her cheek where the lord's diamond encrusted ring had scratched her skin. A small line of blood was slowly starting to trickle down her flesh.

"Women should know their place." he sneered.

Something warm and suddenly hit Aya's forehead before the gray-haired lord walked away. Numbly, she wiped it off to look at it.

Spit.

He had spit on her.

~~~~

She sat, cross-legged, on a crystal platform, intently studying the black orb that glittered like silver star dust in a few spots. Behind her were marble establishments that seemed to float on the wispy clouds that drifted in and out. Her ebony hair, which had been cropped short when she first arrived in this ethereal place, had now grown well past her feet. Even when she kept up in combs made of jade and silver it still fell just past her knees. 

A lighting bolt stroke from a silvery cloud that floated just overhead. The crystal suddenly turned a nasty, burnt color. 

An orb, very similar to hers - a snowy white with a fiery, golden glitter - suddenly popped through the burnt crystal. It was quickly followed by a woman wearing a kimono made of white linen with golden wings etched along the edges. A blue obi, with a silver cord strewn across the front completed the ensemble.

The other woman's blue eyes flitted briefly to glance at the second. She noticed, with light humor, that the other woman's hair was done up in elaborate braids, every wisp of hair was held firmly in place by a diamond clip.

"Have your hair done up for once, Lafia?"

Lafia pursed her crimson lips together and the rest of her pale face (which was made up with doll-like perfection) scrunched up.

"I didn't lose yesterday, Megumi."

"Of course not." The first women replied, her laughter hidden by a small smile. Oh, how she was enjoying this! "Inutaisho just figured that since Miroku has confessed his feelings for Sango, and in Naraku's territory, that he wouldn't grope that servant girl as he left."

Lafia's expression grew stormy both at the mention of Naraku and the memory of losing the bet. The white orb in front of her slowly started to drop. Her delicate eyebrows quickly drew together as the woman concentrated on calling on enough power to keep the orb from dropping. Lafia turned her head to Megumi and was about to snap back a retort, but it fell short when she noticed the ugly way that her friend's face had suddenly contorted. Lafia could only just imagine what sort of horrible images Megumi's Viewing Orb was showing her. Her dark eyes were suddenly drawn to the black orb as it stopped glittering and plummeted downwards.

"Megumi!"

The noise itself was enough to startle the women out of her thoughts. She looked around for her orb. Alarm spread through her when Megumi discovered that it was no longer floating in front of her. She looked around for it frantically, relief seeping into her when she saw Lafia's pale fingers curled tightly around it. 

"I-I...." Megumi felt ashamed that she still wasn't able to control her emotions. Her blue eyes meet Lafia's dark ones as the other woman looked back at her, worried.

Silence spread between the two before Lafia suddenly plucked her orb out of the air and stood up. Long wings suddenly spread out of her back a sparkling white, lined with black feathers near the bottom.

"Come on," she said softly, relieved when Megumi also stood up. 

Megumi straightened her plain white gown, and pulled at the golden cord tied around her waist. Wings also erupted from her back - a sad gray that almost seemed to match the woman's expression. A few ebony feathers appeared to struggle to multiply their numbers.

"I think it's time you paid another visit to Inutaisho." Lafia said softly, as the two took to the High Skies of Heaven.

~~~~

Inuyasha stood on the rooftop silent and still as the wind, his ears twitching back and forth for the sound of anyone following him. It had been so hard to shake them and find a quiet place to read Kagome's letter, _alone._

Yura had momentarily abandoned her duties and used her knowledge of the building to find ways to spy on Inuyasha to see what the letter was about, but all it took was a threat to the tavern manager and the wench had agreed to back off. Even Sesshoumaru had been uncharacteristically interested in it, but all it had taken was a little bribe to Kohaku (Sango's little brother had always been rather keen on holding Tessaiga) to convince the Rebel leader that something had happened to Rin. Unfortunately, Kikyou and Miroku were much harder to shake.

The miko had been convinced that the letter contained some information for her, and Miroku seemed to live to pry into his life. After some much careful planning (he got the idea from some story an old man was telling some kids about Kagome's great-grandfather), Inuyasha let lose a bunch of minor youkai that Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku had seen in the forest. The miko and the houshi would be occupied for hours.... or at least enough to let him read the letter in peace. 

He sat down on the cold wooden ceiling of the tavern, and briefly fingered the seal - the Higurashi family crest. A waved of nostogalia washed through the hanyou as his mind drifted to Kagome. It had been so nice to rest his head in her lap with the warm sun beating down on them. The kimono she wore had been a nice silk, the same one she had worn on the night he had claimed her, and her skin was even softer.

Inuyasha shook his head, and quickly diverted his attention to the letter. The memory of a worried Sango flying down on Kirara also lingered, he just didn't think he could control himself if he replayed the rest of that memory.

He slowly took the paper out of the envelope, and folded it open gently. 

It was only one page, causing the hanyou's hopes to slowly sink when he saw how much of the scrawling script covered the page. His amber eyes scanned the first line, and Inuyasha felt his heart clench at the smudged ink in which the date had been neatly written. The paper it was written on looked a bit sheer a vivid indication that Kagome had been crying while she was writing it.

__

Kagome. A dark hand seemed to squeeze around Inuyasha's heart as he thought his mate stuck in the castle with Naraku. He was grateful that Houjo and Miroku could reassure him that she currently safe from that bastard. If anything else happened to her.....

Thickly swallowing the lump in his throat Inuyasha carefully read through the letter that his mate had sent him.

__

Inuyasha,

I hope you're doing better. When I saw you collapse on that day.... it terrified me, but Kei assured me.... later on.... that it was nothing serious. I miss you. I want to go back, away from this place. Far away from him. Things are going to be lonely; Kikyou and Miroku are going to have to leave. (I guess you will see them soon.) The Guard is going to have to move Sango to the bottom levels when they do. They say that with so few people Naraku can use that as a chance to interrogate her. I hope everything is going all right. Well, I really don't know what else to say. (Mother was always better at this then I was.) Knowing Kikyou she's probably giving you a hard time, ne? Please forgive her. She just has a tendency to be a little.... irritating when she's angry. If she gets to be too much just say the words 'Hybrid Incident'. Tell her it's from me, and she should back off. I pray that I'll get to see you soon. 

Yours Forever,

Kagome

Something small and wet suddenly hit the letter, and it took Inuyasha a few moments to realize that he was crying. He quickly wiped the forming tears off of his face with the sleeve of his haori.

He couldn't let anyone, especially Miroku and Kikyou, see him cry. He was the 'great' Inuyasha. He was the one that would finally defeat that bastard Naraku, and take back the Kashete Territories for the Rebellion. If anyone ever saw him cry.....

Through will power alone the hanyou was able to stem the slow flow of tears. He quickly folded the letter, briefly wondering if whatever it was that had happened to Sango had anything to do with Miroku's odd behavior earlier. Shaking his head, he quickly stuffed the letter in a pocket that Kaede had sewn inside his haori for safekeeping.

Inuyasha's left ear suddenly twitched violently, causing him to swear softly. Damn it! They had found him again. The soft scratches of sandals against wood and the whispers of Kikyou and Miroku were steadily coming closer. Not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment, least of all Kikyou, Inuyasha leaped onto the roof of the next building. His silver hair was reflected in the soft moonlight of the full moon as he landed. The owners would hear nothing but a soft thump, and only assume that it was a squirrel or bird of some sort. They would never imagine that a hanyou had just ducked behind the crates that they stored on their roof in an attempt to escape two very prying humans.

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the milky white moon as it shone brightly. Somehow watching the full moon always made him feel at peace, he never understood why, and now was no exception. 

His heart still clenched at the shortness of Kagome's letter. It had been nearly three weeks since Naraku had taken her. Inuyasha had been hoping for at least a two-page letter.... but, Kagome had mentioned that she was no good at that sort of thing (and now that he thought about it he wouldn't have been either). Besides he could at least take comfort in the words that she _had_ written down.

__

I miss you. That was what his mate had written, and even though she didn't say it in so many words Inuyasha could _feel _Kagome's desperation, her need. 

After all it was something that he felt daily. 

Maybe it had something to do with the mental connection that mates have that his father had mentioned to Sesshoumaru so long ago. All the hanyou knew was that at the moment both he and his mate felt the same way. 

Inuyasha placed a clawed hand over his heart, directly over Kagome's letter. His lips quirked up into an evil sort of grin. In a way it was reconciliation. At least now he had a way to get Kikyou off his back. It must be big too. Otherwise Kagome never would have mentioned it. 

~~~~

Silently, Inutaisho handed Megumi a cup of steaming tea. The woman took it, and gulped it down without hesitation, enjoying the feel of the scalding liquid as it slid down her throat. The burning sensation in her throat did good to take her mind off of the current tensions and anxieties that plagued her very being.

Silence enveloped the room and the inu youkai waited for Lafia and Megumi to fold their wings against their backs. Lafia gingerly sat next to her husband.

Inutaisho didn't even ask as to why Lafia had brought Megumi. He knew. 

Nearly everyone in Heaven knew what the problem was with the women who had been the fifth queen of Veshrane when she was alive. The angel was generally a pleasant woman, but mention of Naraku or anything relating to Veshrane was a forbidden subject for anyone other then Lafia and Inutaisho. 

It may have also had something to do with the fact that the couple also had their own dealings with the dark hanyou, but the fact of the matter was that no one else knew how to handle Megumi when she got like this.

"Have you received word from the elders yet, Megumi?" Inutaisho finally asked gruffly, breaking through the nearly stifling silence.

Megumi merely shook her head, her eyes falling down to her empty cup.

"I don't think they'll let him through, not yet. The situation..."

Megumi tightened her grip on the small cup; her knuckles turning white as a crack appeared on the rim.

"What I don't understand," Inutaisho's ears flattened back against his head in agitation, "is why they won't let Hikaru up here. It can't be simply because he was murdered. Weren't you murdered t-OW!"

The inu youkai gingerly rubbed the hand that Lafia had just pinched him, cowering slightly under her glare.

"Now, Megumi, what Inutaisho meant was-"

Whatever else it was that the dark-eyed woman was going to say was cut off when she noticed that Megumi was no longer paying attention. Instead she was muttering darkly under her breath.

"Yes, that bastard killed me too, but I was allowed in." Slowly her voice started to rise and took a more desperate and less angry tone. "WHY?! Why won't they let Hikaru in?! I need him!"

Lafia and Inutaisho exchanged worried looks. They both knew why Megumi needed her husband so badly. There where so many times at night when Lafia was thankful for Inutaisho's presence. He always seemed to calm her soul; and whenever he appeared at the private Viewings his presence was always a godsend.

As a mother things were hard for Lafia when she saw what it was that her little boy was going through. He had gone through so much, and she could just imagine how hard things were for him now. If it wasn't for the Viewing Orbs she didn't know how she would have survived. Lafia gently squeezed her husband's hand as she thought of what it would be like not being able to observe how Inuyasha was doing. Even though there almost never seemed to be any good news, it was still better then never knowing how he was. It was reassuring to know that her son was alive and well, and not in the same situation that Hikaru was.

Ever since the elders had deemed Naraku a danger for both above and below, the Viewing Pools had been closed off. It had only been minutes before Naraku had snuck into Veshrane to kill Hikaru. Any who tried to approach the Pools had been fined heavily. Lafia was still trying to pay off her own fines. It wasn't until Megumi had tried to descend back to Earth that the elders agree to bestow Viewing Orbs upon all angels that had been involved with Naraku.

Sometimes, though, Lafia wondered if it really was such a good idea that the eiders gave Megumi one. Both had been thrilled when their two children had joined together as mates, but when Naraku took Kagome away Megumi became nearly obsessed with the Viewing Orbs. There were even times at night when Inutaisho could hear her crying softly.

"We need to save Kagome-chan." Megumi would murmur softly. 

Not being able to be with her daughter and her husband at a time like this was very near to tearing the angel apart. Taking a deep breath Lafia walked over to where Megumi was sitting, starring off in the distance listlessly, and kneeled before her friend.

****

"Ne, Megumi." She tried to keep her voice light and cheerful, trying to pull back the spark that Megumi would show every now and then. "Why don't we go down to the Viewing Pavilion?"

Megumi moved her head up to look at Lafia. The other angel was pleased to see that her friend's blue eyes had lost their dullness and were slowly regaining their glimmer.

"Did you....?"

Lafia nodded.

"Yes, the elders sent a messenger to me during the Sunlight Hour. They said we can visit Inuyasha and Kagome tonight, but only tonight." She quickly added when Megumi stood up rather suddenly.

The other raven-haired angel didn't seem to care. She just nodded vigorously. Her eyes going wide at the thought of seeing her daughter again.

"It doesn't matter, Lafia. I just want to see Kagome again."

Lafia grinned broadly, glad that the news seems to have brought a return to her friend's spirits.

"Lets go then shall we? The moon should just be reaching its zenith on Earth now."

The two women locked arms and headed down towards the Pavilion, almost completely ignoring Inutaisho. When the inu youkai made to move and follow he was stopped by a look from his mate.

"Angels only." Lafia said firmly with a shake of her head, moments before she and Megumi took, once more, to the skies.

~~~~

Kagome's eyes teared slightly when a rather brutal wind, that somehow managed to be both chilling and warm at the same time, attacked her face. Somehow it left her with a very odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes. Those strange feelings seemed to be a normal part of life in the palace nowadays. They had been ever since Naraku had been crowned king.

Aya said that it was because Naraku was a hanyou. When the healer had first told her that the queen's thoughts had first been of Inuyasha. Her insides had churned at the thought of Naraku being like her mate in any shape or form.

Again, she could feel her heart clench as her thoughts returned to Inuyasha. Outside of the Aya's bedroom she could hear the healer shrieking about something horrible, but Kagome pushed whatever it was out of her mind. She recognized the tone of the voice that Aya was shrieking at. It was obviously a Council member, and it was at times like this when Kagome was grateful to the older woman. Right now she didn't think that she would be able to deal with any of the Council, not even a nice one.

__

Kagome-chan....

The raven-haired queen shook her head, and wiped away her tears, those that were brought about by the wind and those that weren't. Gods, she missed him.

__

Kagome-chan...

A sudden shiver shot down Kagome's spine. Reaching up, she used her hands to rub some warmth back into her arms, but somehow the cold feeling that washed through her didn't feel physical at all. It felt.....

__

My dearest Kagome-chan......

Blue-gray eyes went wide and Kagome stopped rubbing her arms for the warmth that wasn't going to come. Instead she gripped her arms so tightly until her knuckles went white. Fear seeped into her body. A bone-chilling fear that left her feeling dizzy and out of breath. 

The very air around her was taking on a purple tinge. It pulsed with an ethereal light as it twisted and wrapped itself around the palace until Kagome found herself all alone in a pulsing, violet-hued void.

__

Kagome-chan......

W-who's there? As the words bounded throughout the void Kagome's hand flew to her throat as she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. _What?!_

Again the words bounded throughout the void. As her voice was thrown back at her, Kagome's eyes darted around nervously. She didn't know what it was, but there was so1mething about having one's own voice thrown back at oneself that made her feel very claustrophobic. A small giggle came from behind the queen, and like her 'voice' had done bounded against whatever it was that was holding Kagome, the giggle bounded back at her.

Still hugging herself, Kagome started to turn around. Something about that giggle, although while not completely childish - the tone still remained there, seemed very familiar. Slowly, Kagome turned around in the direction that it had come from. As she did a silver light started to glow. It grew and widened as the queen stared at it with wide eyes. 

The tall and elegant winged figure that emerged from the silver light looked very strange to queen as she watched the figure emerge, using her left hand to shield her eyes from the brilliant light. The raven hair, decorated with jeweled hair clips, flowing down the winged figure's back (a women as Kagome know saw) was horribly unfamiliar. It wasn't until the women bent her wings and stepped away from the light that Kagome was able to get a good look of the face. 

Only one thing about that face was familiar to Kagome. None of the finely sculptured feature of it looked even remarkably familiar, but as Kagome raised her eyes to look upon those of the winged figure she felt a sudden wave of emotion wash through her. 

Those eyes! She knew those eyes!

The blue orbs that stared back at her were glimmering with an unspoken emotion. Tears that had yet to fall glistened like small diamonds at the edge of the women's eyes.

__

Mama?!

~~~~

A growl vibrated against Inuyasha's throat as he glared at the pulsing void that completely seemed to swallow everything around him. His ears swiveled every which way; alert and ready to catch even the slightest sound, but all he could hear was a strange, nearly indescribable sound that made the blood in his ears throb uncomfortably.

A clawed hand tightly gripped the hilt of Tessaiga, ready to draw out the sword at the slightest movement. As his amber eyes darted throughout the room he briefly wondered as to whether he was the only one to be trapped in this void.

Was this the work of Naraku?

In all the years that Inuyasha had fought against Naraku he had never pulled a trick such as this, but then again this was the first time that the Rebels had been able to hide out inside Naraku's territory. 

Not to mention there was also the issue of Kagome.

As angry as it made the hanyou, Kagome was legally Naraku's. It was only through the traditions that were past through those of youkai blood that Inuyasha had any claim on the queen at all. 

Kagome must have been in a daze when the union between her and Naraku had taken place. Her mind must have still been reeling from seeing her father's corpse the day before.

When Inuyasha had met her, Kagome was technically free and unattached. There were so many factors that played into that, but the most important of all was the fact that the young royal had been forced into her union with Naraku. He had taken over Kagome's life, and then beaten her when he discovered she had been claimed. So, of course, it wouldn't be beneath him to pull such a trick if he had the means.

Inuyasha withdrew his katana, the sound of metal scratching against the worn leather of his sheathe was the only sound within the void. His white ears flattened against his silver hair, and a growl - much more violent then the last - vibrated across his chest, up his throat until it spilled out of his mouth like a frightful roar.

Yes, that was right. Kagome was his. Just like he was hers. 

"NARAKU!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!"

The Tessaiga transformed into a mighty, fang-shaped blade as a white light filled the pulsing void. A tall and thin figure emerged from it, no significant features visible. Assuming that it could only be one person, Inuyasha dashed forward, Tessaiga raised high over his head.

"Osuwari." The voice was light and feminine laced with a tinge of something akin to humor. The voice only caused the hanyou to pause slightly as he leapt towards the figure. 

The skin on Inuyasha's left wrist suddenly burned painfully before the hanyou was suddenly dragged towards the ground.

The sword fell next to him with a clatter, quickly reverting to its original form, but Inuyasha paid it no attention. Instead he sat up and pushed back the sleeve of his haori.

__

It can't be.

Amber eyes went wide with shock when he saw the purple and white markings that were pulsing on his flesh. It looked suspiciously similar to the prayer beads that his mother had made for him as a child. Small purple circles decorated his wrist, with a white tooth shape put in between every five circles.

__

It's not possible.

Dear Inu-chan. There was a light laugh that echoed against Inuyasha's skull before the 'voice' continued. _You haven't changed a bit. Your father is proud of you. Even though he can't see you…… he is still proud._

A twinge of fear seeped into Inuyasha, as a pair of folded wings came into view as the figure stepped closer. 

__

Who are you? Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that something seemed familiar about this winged creature as it stepped closer.

It was a woman, a winged woman, dressed in a kimono-like gown. Raven hair was done up in tight braids. The hanyou couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman's eyes as they sparkled with humor, and something else.

Maybe love?

The familiar feeling didn't vanish as the winged women drew closer. Something in his blood told Inuyasha to flee, to attack this creature, to do anything; but he couldn't move. This feeling....... it left his limbs feeling numb. Besides, the hanyou didn't think he could have done anything even if he wanted to.

She stopped and kneeled before him, smiling gently as she reached out and stroked his ears gently.

__

Inu-chan.

It was then, at that simple touch, that realization hit Inuyasha. He felt like he did that one time Sesshoumaru had dumped him in that pond just outside of the palace grounds. It had been early spring, and the pond had just thawed, leaving its waters an icy cold.

__

Ha-haue?

Lafia laughed at the astonishment in her son's voice.

__

It's nice to know that it still works. Her voice echoed softly throughout the pulsing void. Lafia removed her hand from Inuyasha's head and gently touched the already fading tattoo around his wrist.

__

I'm sorry. She murmured apologetically after a moment. T_hat must have hurt._

Inuyasha only sat where he had been brought crashing to the ground, staring at his mother numbly. It wasn't possible. How the hell could she still be alive?

A silence spread between the mother and son, and when amber eyes flicked upward Inuyasha saw her looking at him expectantly. He didn't remember what it was that she had said, and opted to just shaking his head 'no'. Whatever the question was, a shake of the head was sure to be a proper answer.

The silver-haired hanyou was still having a hard time digesting it all. 

He remembered the day of his parents' death, particularly his mother's, like it was yesterday. The effect that day had on him was like when he saw Kagome for the first time. That vision of her had such a profound effect on him that Inuyasha didn't think that the feeling would ever leave. He would always remember the sudden protective desire that had surged inside of him when he noticed how vulnerable and helpless she had looked. That feeling was just like the memory he had when Naraku had taken over the Kashete Territories.

Every detail would be forever etched into his mind. His mother had died protecting him and Sesshoumaru. The brothers had been more then old enough to fight Naraku's army, but their father had entrusted them with the important task of evacuating all those loyal to the Inu clan.

Inutaisho had died fighting Naraku, smothered to death by the hanyou's miasma. 

Naraku had ordered his army to go after all of these fleeing the palace. In the end they had been cornered in a storage room, with Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Tanuki helping the refugees escape into a nearby forest. (Poor Tanuki had been shot down sometime during all of this; leaving Miroku to protect the refugees.) Just as Kirara was coming back for Lafia, Naraku had broken into the storage. 

The next thing Inuyasha remembered was finding himself forced through the hole that the others had been escaping through, soon to be followed by Sesshoumaru. The two had turned back, intent on saving Lafia only to be stopped by a strange energy shell of miko power. Inuyasha had attacked the shield desperately with Tessaiga but his mother's shield never wavered. 

Eventually Sango showed up warning them that Naraku's army was closing in. It had been at that very moment when Inuyasha had caught a glimpse of his mother through the violet-hued shell as she Naraku started approach her, sword raised.

In one moment of pure desperation the inu hanyou thrown aside Tessaiga and attacked the energy that was shielding them from Naraku's sight. It was the first time he had changed into his youkai form since Tessaiga had been forged.

As a youkai, Inuyasha quickly lost interest in trying to destroy the shield and quickly turned his attention to Sango and Sesshoumaru. It was only through a stroke of pure, dumb luck that a sudden pulse of energy surged through the energy shell, and the force threw the hanyou back. As he hit the ground Inuyasha had been lucky enough to come in the briefest contact with Tessaiga. The instant contact caused his youkai blood to cool, even as he dropped into a crouch to attack the two, and his human blood used that one moment of weakness to regain control.

The brief struggle between his human and youkai side left the hanyou feeling emotionally and physically drained. Not saying a word, Sesshoumaru flung his little brother over his shoulder and fled with Sango. However, just as his eyes had started to drift shut Inuyasha managed a final glimpse through the hole to the storage room. That final glimpse was forever burned into the crevices of his memory. Naraku had pierced his sword through his mother's chest. Blood had splattered on Lafia's face as she fell backwards. 

Inuyasha had struggled weakly against Sesshoumaru for a moment, stilling when his eyes had somehow locked to those of his mother. She smiled at him sadly, and that was the last thing the hanyou saw before the darkness consumed him.

She died. He had seen it, and yet here she stood right before him. Granted she had grown a pair of rather splendid wings, but it was still her.

It was still his mother.

__

How? I saw you die.

Yes. Yes, you did. Lafia smiled the same sorrowful smile that had grace her lips when she had died. _I'm not alive, Inuyasha. Have you not noticed the wings?_

The wings unfolded to reveal long appendages covered with brilliant white feathers tipped in black.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. The fact of the matter was that he didn't know what to say, or even how to react.

How was he supposed to react? 

What was he supposed to do......or say?

Inuyasha was so involved in his own pondering on how the hell he was supposed to talk to his mother that he didn't see the look of sadness that briefly crossed Lafia's face.

The angel was obviously more then thrilled to have a chance to see her son, but as she watched him she was starting to wonder if it had been such a wise decision. There were other ways to lead Inuyasha to the sector of the Void where Kagome was. 

After all how many years had it been since Naraku had overrun the Kashete Territories? In Heaven it was impossible to tell how the flow of time was compared to Earth. All Lafia knew was that it had been too long. 

There was also the little issue that Inuyasha was not good with words, not at all like his father. That was a problem that he had inherited from her. A problem that Lafia had managed to overcome with time.

Mentally, Lafia forced herself to take a deep breath. It wasn't like this was the last time that she would see her son. He would make it to Heaven one day, but until then.....

__

Come. Lafia smiled softly. _I have a surprise for you._ She held out a hand.

Inuyasha stared at his mother's hand for a moment before finally accepting it. Mentally, he was fighting a loosing battle. How did he know this wasn't just another one of Naraku's tricks? It was just the sort of thing that the bastard would pull.

Yet, when he looked at the gentle face, much more peaceful then he ever remembered, the inu hanyou couldn't help but give into the desire to obey his mother. Maybe......just maybe, it really was her.

Inuyasha stood up awkwardly; forgetting that Lafia's hand was in his. He stood up to his full height, blinking with surprise when he realized how tiny his mother was - she only came up to his shoulders. It was then it dawned on Inuyasha that he was still holding onto Lafia's hands and that while he had used her as an anchor to pull himself up not once did the angel lose her balance. Before he could dwell on this fact the raven-haired angel was practically dragging her son in the direction that she and Megumi had planned on meeting. This would be the first time that she could see her daughter-in-law and it filled Lafia with an almost child-like eagerness.

As they moved quickly through the Void, the dark-hued pulsing started to slow down slightly and started to take on the more soothing shades of a soft sky blue. Now, any doubts as to whether Inuyasha felt that this was a trick of Naraku's completely vanished. Maybe it was his mother's sudden child-like excitement or maybe it was the fact that the pulsing Void didn't seem quite so sinister. Whatever it was, Inuyasha just knew that Naraku was not involved in any way.

Then he saw the two slender figures standing in the distance.

They were nearly motionless, as if they were waiting for someone. They seemed to be about the same size, and even though he was still to far away to see any specific features the two almost seemed to look alike. The gray wings that one donned was the only visible difference at the moment.

Lafia suddenly released Inuyasha and waved her hand high above her head, the silk of her kimono only rustling softly as she shouted, her voice all but quivering with the same child-like excitement that seemed to envelope her.

__

Megumi!

Even though his brain was desperately trying to adjust to the odd way his mother was acting it was still clear enough to fully recognize the name.

__

Megumi?

There was only one time that Inuyasha could ever recall hearing that name, and it hadn't even been directed at him at the time. It had been a couple of weeks after Kagome had started living in the camp. She and Sango had discovered a hot spring, and some way or another they had started talking about their families. He and Miroku had just happened to be nearby when Kagome had started to talk about her mother, Megumi.

His heart seemed to almost skip a bit as he and his mother approached the two figures. One was also an angel by the looks of it and the other....

She was dressed in a thin nightgown the color dried leaves. Her skin was pale and sallow, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes even had bags underneath, and he raven locks were a bedraggled mess. She looked like hell, but Inuyasha didn't really care at that moment. It was really her.

It really was Kagome.

The reactions were simultaneous as the two caught sight of one another. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes at the sight of her mate. Her hands covered her mouth as a gasp escaped her throat. The emotion that shimmered in her eyes was almost enough to send Inuyasha running towards her. It was only the two angels that were present that prevented him from doing so. He couldn't explain it, but there had always been something in his ego that prevented him from being overtly affectionate in public; and now was no exception.

Kagome, however, obviously had no such problems. Within moments she was rushing towards her mate, eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her cheek.

__

Inuyasha! Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's haori, her tears wetting the coarse material.

Inuyasha's reaction was instant. In response to the distress rolling off of Kagome, he instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her trembling form - holding her close. 

Lafia smiled slightly as Inuyasha buried his nose into Kagome's hair. He seemed to have practically forgotten that she and Megumi were even there. Not that she was complaining, of course. It was about time he got over his problem with being affectionate around others. When he defeated Naraku (and there was no doubt in her mind that he would) Inuyasha would most likely become king of Veshrane, and he would have to deal with being a loving husband to Kagome in public. Only the Gods knew how many private times outside of their living quarters that she and Inutaisho had enjoyed.

She glanced over at Megumi, who was watching the couple with her lips tugging up into a wistful smile. Lafia knew how hard things had been for her friend since Naraku had married her daughter. She worried constantly about Kagome's welfare. It was one of the reasons for dark coloring of Megumi's wings. 

All angel wings were decorated with at least a few dark feathers; either that or the edges were tipped in a dark shade, much like Lafia's were. Any angel that had wings that did not have even the slightest color of pure white were usual marked as disturbed. The Powers That Be had decided long ago that humans that were fortunate enough to make it to Heaven should have an easier way to express themselves, and thus angel wings were created. 

Nowadays, however, it was more of an inconvenience than anything else. Those that made it to Heaven came with a specific image in mind. They imagined it to be pure and white, completely free of sorrow and despair. Those new to Heaven had a habit of sneering down on those with dark wings. Fortunately, angels with such wings were few in numbers and had a habit of clustering together. They were usually the ones that lived in the parts of Heaven closest to Earth. Megumi was lucky, however. Nearly everyone knew of her situation, and sympathized with her.

Lafia laid a hand on Megumi's shoulder.

__

Come. We should go and let them be. After all.....they deserve it.

Megumi nodded, and spread her wings. Lafia did the same, choosing not to comment on the other angel's strangled expression. Obviously, the women had hopped for more time with her daughter, and maybe even to be introduced to Inuyasha. Lafia knew that she felt the same, but it couldn't be helped. Those two had gone through so much. They deserved to be together, no matter how brief the moment was, alone.

Inuyasha's ears flicked forward, and his mind briefly registered a brief _whoosh_-like sound, but he paid it no heed. He was much more interested in concentrating his attention on the sobbing women in his arms.

There was a bright flash of light, but Inuyasha paid it no mind - only wincing slightly. He opted, instead, to inhale Kagome's scent as he laid a cheek down her silky hair. Gods, how he had missed her scent. It had only been a few weeks, but to him it felt like it had nearly been an entire lifetime.

The couple stayed like that for a while, as Kagome tried to regain control of her emotions, each just relishing in thee other's presence. Both would have preferred to relish in the other's presence in a different sort of way, but knew that it was impossible. Silence spread between them as Kagome's sobs finally subsided. Finally, she lifted her head slightly to look up at Inuyasha, blushing slightly at the warm look in his eyes. The coloring in her face turned a bit pinker when the hanyou reached down to wipe the remaining tears away from the corners of her cobalt eyes.

__

Inuyasha?

The inu hanyou cocked his head, his ears twitching cutely (nearly causing Kagome to giggle), at the softness of her voice. There seemed to be an unspoken question of some sort in its tone that caused the fur on Inuyasha's ears to stand on end, but he ignored it. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but was stopped by a sudden smack on the side of his head. Surprisingly, it sent him staggering a bit. He looked back at Kagome, amber eyes wide at shock. His mate looked very........well, pissed wouldn't be the word to describe it, but it was clear by the slight anger in her eyes that he had obviously done something wrong. 

Now what could that possibly be?

__

Damn it, bitch! What was that for?! On a reflex Inuyasha's temper flared. _What di-_

The hanyou was cut off before he could finish.

__

You jerk! Fresh tears sprung from Kagome's eyes. _Do you have any idea what I've gone through?! How much I've missed you!? Why didn't you…_ She broke off with a sob, and nearly collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha just stood there, not saying anything, but still feeling like a royal ass.

There was no need for Kagome to finish her sentence. He knew what she wanted to say. The silver-haired hanyou didn't remember ever feeling as low as he did at that very moment. She was right. He was being a jerk. He shouldn't have let his damned ego hold him back like that. It was because of that stupid problem that it had taken him so long to claim Kagome. Hesitantly, Inuyasha knelt before her. Great, she was crying again. If there was one thing that he had a hard time handling it was when Kagome cried. 

Worst of all, this time it was because of him.

He really didn't think. Of course, Kagome was having a horrible time why the Rebels worked out a plan to attack. After all she was stuck in the castle with that bastard. 

__

Aya's the only thing that's keeping her safe. Inuyasha thought solemnly. He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing Kagome to look up at him. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks in crystal drops even after he wiped them away.

The inu hanyou pulled Kagome into a tight, if somewhat awkward embrace. A pained gasp escaped her when he pressed a little too hard on the tender skin under her nightgown. Inuyasha pushed back the silky material, with a frown, to get a good look at her shoulders. The sight of the bruised flesh brought a wave fresh anger to Inuyasha.

A growl vibrated throughout his chest at the sight of the faded bruises that marred his mate's skin. Damn it! Why did Kagome have to go through this? The hanyou suddenly wrapped his arms around Kagome again, gently stroking her hair, and doing his best to be careful of her delicate skin.

Kagome responded by burying her face in the crook of his neck, her tears wetting both Inuyasha's skin and the edges of his haori. She whimpered slightly as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, inviting him to hold her closer. The queen would never let her mate know it (or anyone else for that matter), but she had never been so disgusted with herself in her life. When had she gotten to be so weak? Two months ago she would never had let a man dominate her like Naraku had, nor would she have let herself be reduced to tears and meaningless babble at a little show of insensitivity. Why, the Council demonstrated how insensitive they could be the day her father was found dead.

Maybe she was still overwhelmed by the fact that she had just seen her dead mother (who was an angel no less). Maybe it was also the fact that it had been.....well, it felt like an eternity since Inuyasha had last held her. Maybe it was that the desire to have her mate hold her was so great that she had wanted him to hold her the moment that she laid eyes on him. 

She would never let him know how much it hurt that Inuyasha had held back even in the presence of his mother, but then again.... Kagome blinked wet eyelashes that brushed Inuyasha's skin when he whispered, _Forgive me, Kagome._ in her ear even though she hardly felt the air brushing her air. Instead the apology rebounded against the void, in an eerie repetition.

__

Inuyasha. Briefly she pulled away to look up at him. Inuyasha's amber eyes were dark as he carefully eyed the bruises.

__

When did this happen? He asked softly.

Blue-gray eyes quickly looked away, but not before the hanyou saw the guilt that seeped into them. 

__

Kagome?

Sh-shortly after we got back. She didn't look at him. She couldn't, actually. No matter how happy she was to be with her mate again Kagome couldn't rid herself of the guilt she felt when she cast her mind back on that day. She had **promised** him that she would never leave. Yet, the moment Naraku had showed up what had she done? She had deserted him out of fear of what would happen to the Rebellion. Again, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes.

__

I never should have left you. Again, the dreaded tears welled up within the queen's eyes.

__

Don't. The command was soft, but firm. _You couldn't help it, Kagome. You wanted to protect us. _This was followed by a snort. _You were too much of an idiot to realize that protecting you is my job._

Inuyasha smirked slightly at the fire that flashed in Kagome's eyes. He tilted her chin up, and brought his face closer to hers. _That's better. That's how you're supposed to act._

A blush rose on her checks when Kagome felt his warm breath caress her skin, as Inuyasha drew closer. She could just feel her blood warm when his lips lightly, almost teasingly, brushed across hers.

__

My mate's supposed to be strong.

The hanyou nearly let out a roar of frustration when, yet again, Kagome tried to pull away, guilt seeming to seep into her very being.

__

I'm not strong. Pressing her palms firmly against his chest, Kagome tried to pull away only to be stop by the firm arm wrapped around her waist.

__

Baka! Inuyasha all but barked the word out. _You think you're weak because of this?!_ The clawed hand that gently covered a rather large bruise was at great odds with the frustration in his voice. _You're not weak._ He gripped shoulders to prevent her from moving, and pressed his forehead to hers. _There was nothing you could have done to stop him. Even Sango had trouble fighting him._ There was a slight pause before Inuyasha stressed on the next few words. _But you are not weak. Kagome...._ She looked up at him hesitantly. _I wouldn't have mated with you if you were._

The raven-haired queen didn't know whether she should be insulted or touched. After all this was Inuyasha. Such blunt remarks were part of who he was. 

It was one of the reasons why she loved him.

He didn't tell half-truths like the Council, or didn't take forever to say something like her friends.

He spoke his mind, and was fiercely protective. No one had ever treated her like Inuyasha had, once they had mated. A realization suddenly hit Kagome as she closed her eyes, and laid her head on her mate's chest.

She had gone through so much pain, both physical and emotional, because of Naraku, but now as Inuyasha held her tightly as they stood in the pulsing void she realized that the pain didn't matter anymore. As long as she could be with Inuyasha in the end, all the suffering she had gone through.....it was worth it.

The separated couple stood like that for many moments; each clinging to the other in hope that they would never let go, but knowing at the same that it was inevitable. Slowly the pulsing void stated to fade, and each could hear a voice calling to them in the back of their mind. Inuyasha and Kagome clung to each other even tighter. They kissed, a brief - but searingly passionate kiss, and whispered soothing words to each other: Inuyasha fiercly promising that he would get her back, and Kagome vowing that she would always wait for him.

A/N: Also, I'm sorry to say that it will probably be a while before the next chapter is out. I'm not that good with battle scenes……and not to mention motivation. *sigh* I JUST DON'T WANT IT TO END!!!! DGL IS MY BABY!!!!


	27. The Gathering

A/N: Damn, I finished this chapter fast. Sorry that it's so much shorter then the last one (about half to be exact). I'm sure the next chapter will more then make up for that, however. ^.~ It's so sad!!!! DGL is almost finished! Only one or two more chapters to go.

………………

Most likely two. 

WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

I don't want it to end!!!!!

Death, Greed, and Love

The Gathering

"How did this happen?!" Naraku thundered, and his voice almost seemed to bounce off of the walls of his private study. A few of the Council members loyal to the king winced slightly at the volume of his voice. At his sides, only slightly behind him, stood Kagura and Moete. At current moment, however, the wind youkai was paying more attention to Moete then she was Naraku. The raven-haired youkai kept on sending her younger sister a rather scathing glare, which the fire youkai blatantly ignored. 

Angered by her sister's ignorance, Kagura redirected her glare at the device that had been placed around her wrist recently. It was a piece of simply of iron that fit snugly around her skin, the clasp that held it together made of crystallized pieces of Naraku's miasma. Even though the threat of what he could possibly do to Kanna or home hanging in the air, the hanyou still didn't think that it was enough to ensure that Kagura wouldn't betray him again. 

It was completely unnecessary, of course. The damage that the scarlet-eyed youkai had been hoping to inflict had already been done. Only recently had the Rebel servant, Houjo, returned Naraku's cloak. 

Kagura cast a quick glance at the golden medallion that fastened Naraku's cloak. The fool still had yet to notice the greenish tinge that the edges of the gold had started to take, blatant proof that Kikyou had taken her advice and gotten over her fear of the Kiranji Charm and had actually performed the stupid spell. The wind youkai stared blankly at the medallion, her thoughts taking on a surprisingly smug tone, before stopping to snap her eyes up to the back of Naraku's head. 

The dark-haired king was still yelling at the Council members and for a brief moment Kagura felt a brief amount of pity for the lords that were bearing witness to their king's rage. Only for a brief moment though. These men where lucky. Naraku had been in an unusually good mood for the past couple of days. Kagura could only guess why. 

By now it was common knowledge that a few scared members of the Council had paid a visit to Healer Aya and managed to force her to relinquish her protection over Kagome. Aya still had yet to hand Kagome back to Naraku, but the Healer would have no choice tonight. In a few hours Kagome would be back under the mercy of Naraku.

Kagura's lip curled up in disgust. She would never forgive him, never, not after all that he had taken away from her. Zorant....her home....her freedom. Again Kagura quickly stole a glance at her sister, and managed to catch Moete's eye. The fire youkai's lips quirked up into an arrogant smirk, and Kagura had to turn her full attention to the front, not really looking at anything as a cold fury quickly swept through her body.

She never had gotten along with her younger sister too well. Moete was just too arrogant, and the two were always getting into fights. However, this was the first that Kagura could remember ever feeling such intense rage towards her sister. The wind youkai never would have thought it possible; but then again that just showed her strong her love for Zorant had been.

She would never forgive Moete for being so heartless in the way the fire youkai had killed Zorant, especially when she knew how Kagura felt about the falcon youkai.

The raven-haired youkai had to bite down hard on her lip, nearly drawing blood, to stop the tears that were started to prick her eyes. She forced her eyes to stare dully at the closed double doors at the other end of the room, and concentrate on Naraku's speech.

"I want guards posted at every corner and entrance. Double the guards on watch....especially at the gates." Sometime when Kagura was drifting in her own depressed thoughts Naraku had stopped yelling at the lords, and was now barking out orders. 

A few of the lords let out sighs of relief. They had actually been wondering whether or not their king was so furious that the Rebels had been gathering in his own territory that he would consider killing one of them.

The death of Lord Vekalt had shaken nearly every one of them. The very nature in which one of the most respected lords of the Council had died had left many of them fearing for their lives. Naraku had perverted his title as king and had turned it into that of a tyrant. The only reason why many of them even stood in his presence instead of fleeing to help the Rebels and the Inner Guard was due to the fact that they had families and land to protect and reputations to maintain. 

Besides what was the likelihood that the Rebels would actually succeed?

"Kagura." The voice was sharp and caused the wind youkai to reflexively snap at attention. "Send word to our allies from over the seas. I expect them here by sundown."

Kagura gripped her fan rather tightly before bowing in compliance. She stalked out of the study, using her fan to hide the grimace that graced her face. Great, that meant she was going to have to fly. The wind youkai approached a balcony that was overlooking the gardens before removing a single feather that was attached to the beads that held her hair up. 

She closed her eyes concentrating all of her youki to the delicate feather before flinging it into the air. The youki caused the small feather to enlarge and expand until it was finally large enough to hold her size and weight. Kagura slide into a slight crouch before jumping onto the feather. She released some more youki to manipulate the wind. A huge gust came hurtling past and above the sprawling palace gardens before sending the wind youkai hurtling in the direction of her first destination.

~~~~

Moete's crimson lips quirked up into a sly smirk as she watched her older sister half-stalk away. The lords that filled the room quickly made way for the wind youkai, all eager to avoid the razor sharp edges of the fan that she had removed from her sleeve. She could practically sense the anger that Kagura's body was emitting in waves. Moete knew why her sister was furious, beyond furious actually. She would have to be an idiot not to, but she really didn't care. 

Once, long ago, there might have been a time when she would never have even thought about doing anything that would hurt any of her sisters, even though Zorant was a falcon youkai. Of course, that was a time before Naraku.

Naraku was her universe now. He was all that mattered. His happiness was all that mattered. For a brief moment, Moete's dark eyes narrowed into a smoldering glare. Yes, _Naraku's happiness is all that matters. That's why......_

It was so frustrating. The war……she was going to make sure that it would end soon. The Rebels had been a thorn in his side from the beginning. Why the hell couldn't they just sit down and die? 

It really didn't matter any more, though. Moete wasn't completely positive as to what it entailed, but Naraku was building a device (a device that he desperately needed her help with). This device, the Veshranean scientists had assured their king, was a device that would ultimately destroy the Rebellion with little sacrifices on his part. So he should be happy, but he wasn't.

All because of that bitch, Kagome. A part of the fire youkai didn't understand why Naraku cared so much about whether or not the queen stayed loyal to him. So she mated with a filthy inu hanyou? So what? All he had to do was marry her to gain the title as king. They could easily create evidence that would discredit the queen even further then she had already been.

Moete could only dream of the day that Naraku would mate with her. It would make him so much happier. She would stay loyal to him. She would never betray him for someone else.

Now, Moete wasn't a complete idiot. She understood that in able for Naraku to keep a firm hold on his leadership he had to stay married to Higurashi's sole heir, but that wouldn't be a problem too much longer. However, she was starting to develop a plan on how to change all of that. All it would take was the deaths of a few more certain people, and she'd be able to execute it.

~~~~

Aya idly blew a strand of dark hair out of her eyes as she stuffed a pair of drab clothing and blankets into a canvas bag. She didn't have much time. The healer quickly glanced in the direction of the balcony. The sun still shone high in the sky, but it was steadily starting to sink a little lower. Within an hour the sun would most likely finally start to set, and when that happened those damn Council members were more then likely to show up to take Kagome away.

Well, she was going to be damned if she let anything like that happen again.

With a sigh Aya, closed the flap of the bag, making sure that it was tightly secured. Even though the Rebels were sure to attack any time soon, the healer wasn't going to take any chances. Her dark eyes swept quickly over the room, mentally checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before they landed on Kagome.

The healer's eyebrows furrowed together and her face drew into a look of concern. Kagome had been acting so strange for the past couple of days. It couldn't have anything to do with that weird feeling that had washed through her chambers a few nights ago......could it?

Aya shook her head before reaching down to grab the coarse, leather strap. It probably wasn't anything too serious. If it was Kagome was sure to tell her. Besides she seemed to be doing a little better. The young queen sure seemed to be getting more sleep in. Maybe when she had found Kagome unconscious on her floor hadn't been that bad a thing. 

__

It was probably just another wave of miasma. Aya told herself, for what must have been the fifth time that day. Well whatever it was, it must have given Kagome a good dream or something to that extent. Aya allowed herself a slight smile. It didn't matter too much anyway. The young woman was sure to fell much better very soon. The plump healer hefted the bag onto her shoulder. Any moment now one of the Inner Guard was going to help guide her and Kagome to the servant's quarters. Once there, Aya planned on leaving her charge with Sango. It would be good for the younger woman to be around a friend her own age, and not an old woman that had a habit of clinging to the past.

The only problem was that Aya couldn't afford to allow herself to stay in hiding. If she did Naraku would no doubt discover that Kagome was no longer in her care.......Well, he probably would anyway but the dark-haired healer pushed all thoughts of what might happen to her at the edge of her mind. She was a woman! She could take whatever sort of punishment the bastard king could dish out!

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked over at Aya, a slight smile sparkling in her eyes. She had yet to tell the healer about her little strange encounter with Inuyasha and her mother, but that was something she should probably keep a secret anyway. No doubt, if she ever told Aya such a thing, the healer would probably though that she was going crazy with grief and was seeing things; things that were like blissful dreams and couldn't possibly be real. It would be her little secret. The only person that she could truly tell this to was Sango and she would be seeing the ex-taiji-ya soon enough.

"Yes?"

"We're going to be leaving soon. Are you ready?"

Kagome merely nodded in confirmation. She couldn't wait to get out of these rooms and see a familiar face, one that she could freely talk and laugh with, without too much worry of Naraku or any of his allies. The older woman opened her mouth to give Kagome a few words of caution but was interrupted by a sharp knock at her door. Not saying a word, Aya rushed over to yank door open.

The canvas bag slide from her shoulder when she saw an unfamiliar looking soldier, his armor plain but bearing the crest of the Inner Guard. The recently polished armor was splattered with blood, and the man was slightly out of breath.

Any caution Aya had was gone in an instant when she saw the blood. Almost on reflex she hurried to his side, her dark eyes searching for wound as she touched the sticky, crimson liquid. The guard just shook his head at the unspoken question shining in the healer's eyes.

"It's not mine." He said quickly, gasping. "It's Kei's."

Aya's dark eyes went wide with shock before quickly narrowing into a frown.

"Kei? Are you sure? Isn't he supposed to still be at the Tenshi Tavern?" Both the guard and Aya looked over at Kagome, who had spoken, as she approached them.

The guard looked at Kagome for a moment; a strangled sort of look briefly crossed his face before he spoke. Both Aya and Kagome missed the look.

"He was, but they...." The guard's rough features drew into a dark frown. "Apparently the Tavern was attacked, and he had to come back to prepare for the battle. Don't worry, Kagome-sama, no one was hurt." The guard added quickly as the queen paled and placed a hand over her heart, her thoughts instantly jumping to Inuyasha's welfare.

"Are they going to attack soon?" Aya suddenly cut in sharply, startling both Kagome and the guard. She really didn't like the way he was looking at Kagome......

The guard seemed to catch himself and realize that he was starring at his queen in quite an inappropriate manner (if the blush was any indication). He decided to focus his attention on Aya. Distractions were the last thing he needed right now.

"Tonight," the guard nodded. 

Aya drew in a sharp breath, and had to fight to keep her lips from forming a huge smile. Tonight? That was excellent news. Sesshoumaru would only attack tonight if he had a sure plan in mind. This was very good.

"Well, we mustn't waste any time now should we?" Quickly Aya grabbed her medical bag from its place on the lounge settee. She started to head out the door before turning towards Kagome. "Kagome-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to hide if someone comes. Do you know where the lose floorboard is in my room?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good. Hide under there. There should be more then enough room. If it's me I'll knock on the board three times, do you understand?"

Again all the young woman did was nod, but the nod was enough for Aya. Without another word she left with the guard to go help Kei.

Kagome watched the closed door before sliding something out of her pocket. It was a ring, and a very poorly made one at that. She almost never wore it, the iron it was made of had a habitat of scratching her skin, but that didn't matter. Kagome smiled down at the crude jewelry softly. To her it didn't matter what it looked like. Because Inuyasha had made it. 

He had made it only days after their union, vowing that he would defeat Naraku and would claim her the proper way. In the way that was proper for her people, that is. _It's proof,_ He had said.

Proof that one day Inuyasha would marry her.

Kagome gazed warmly at it some more before slipping it back into the hidden pocket of her dress. Quietly she slipped into Aya's room, and moved aside the fur rug that was covering the loose floorboards. This time Naraku wasn't going to catch her unprepared.

~~~~

"What do you think?"

Kikyou silently studied the crudely crafted bow and arrows that had been presented to her with a frown.

The Rebels were gathered in the wine cellar of the Tenshi Tavern, once again. Only this time it was much more crowded. Nearly every able-bodied man and woman from the Rebellion was there. They were preparing for the Final Battle. Those that had already donned weapons and army were waiting in the alley. Those that had yet to receive any were waiting in the kitchens. 

This was it. No matter what happened next, the war against Naraku would end by the time night fell. It was fitting really. The reign of Naraku and the formation of the Rebellion had begun when the sun had started to rise. Now, five years later, one of the sides would fall - most likely just as the sun was starting to set. 

The raven-haired miko spared a brief glance at Miroku.

"They're kind of......rough, aren't they?"

There was a low growl from a corner of the room, from where Inuyasha stood by a window, keeping watch.

"Those arrows were my mother's, bitch. She killed many enemy youkai with those."

Kikyou's gray eyes went wide with surprise at the hanyou's words. A woman? Killed youkai with these? Her eyebrows drew together as the young woman tried to figure out just how such a feat was possible. The only answer she could come up with was that Inuyasha's mother had to have miko powers. So....did that mean Inuyasha had miko powers coursing through his veins along with the blood of a powerful taiyoukai?

Inuyasha smirked as confusion swam through the miko's eyes. Her mouth hung open slightly as she obviously came to sort of conclusion. Her lips moved as if to say something, but quickly snapped shut. 

Oh, how he was so enjoying the little power that he had over the miko now! It simply prevented the miko from snapping back it him. Inuyasha still remembered the first time he had mentioned the words 'Hybrid Incident'. They had been having a rather heated argument about whether or not Kikyou had any right to look at a certain letter. The effect that those two words had on the miko.....It was just like magic. Her already pale skin and gone even paler before flushing a deep red. She had managed to only stutter a few words before storming out of the room. Inuyasha had to bite his lip to keep from grinning, and forced himself to concentrate. Soon it would start. All around him nervous murmurs died and rose as more Rebels selected armor and weapons. 

Kikyou stared at the crude arrows a moment more before pursing her lips together and leaving the wine cellar to join Sesshoumaru in the alley. 

From his spot by the window Inuyasha sent Miroku a chilling glare as the houshi made to follow Kikyou. What the hell had possessed that git to allow that miko to use his mother's arrows?! Kikyou didn't deserve the right to so much as much touch those infamous arrows. She had been unable to protect Kagome. Someone so weak had no right to those arrows. Inuyasha's eyes darken and a low growl vibrated through his throat as his thoughts turned to the ones that had the tendency to make his blood boil with even the slightest rage, conveniently forgetting just how hard Naraku was to face in battle.

"Oh, give it a rest, Inuyasha." A sharp, crisp voice broke through Inuyasha's thoughts. He turned to see Yura glaring at him.

"What do you want, bitch?"

Rolling her eyes, Yura pointedly ignored the remark. Now was certainly not the time to get involved in some childish debate with the hanyou. They had more important things to attend to.

"It's not what I want." she placed her hands on her hips. "Get outside. Sesshoumaru wants to go over the finer details of the plan with you. I'll supervise the rest. This is the last batch." Yura gestured carelessly at the last rebels that were trickling in from the kitchen.

Inuyasha's only response was shove to his hands into his oversized sleeves. The 'keh' that he growled out was his only response before he left the wine cellar.

~~~~

Asami clumsily clung to the dorsal fin of the dolphin youkai as it dove deeper into the murky ocean water. All around her groups of warrior-class, mermaid youkai were also holding onto the fins of dolphin youkai as they sped towards the Venaksh Seas that bordered the coasts of Veshrane. Experimentally, Asami tried to move her scaly tale, but nearly lost her grip on the youkai's fin.

The dolphin youkai slowed down, instinctively, until the mermaid hanyou regained her grip before speeding off once more. Asami took in a shaky breath, the gills on the side of her neck dispelling the oxygen. It was nice to know that they were ahead of Naraku's island allies, but still that did nothing to dispel Asami's nerves. The hanyou couldn't even remember being so nervous in her entire life. Why did Sesshoumaru want her to lead the ocean attack? He knew how molding her youki to bring about her mermaid form affected her. It always left her feeling and drained and disoriented so why?!

Asami could only shake her head at the thoughts that plagued her mind. It wouldn't be so bad if she was actually the leader type, like her mate was, but the truth was that she wasn't. She hated speaking in public, she always ended up stuttering and, in some cases, her skin would heat up and her mermaid scales would start to appear. Like now.

The murky waters of the Venaksh Seas were colder then the waters that she was used to. Yet despite all of this Asami felt so hot. It wasn't a pleasant, but warm sensation that the other mermaids all claimed that they felt. It was ridiculously uncomfortable. Of course, it didn't help the fact that her hands were ice cold.

The doctor said that it was in part due to her pregnancy, but Asami knew that it wasn't the only reason. Even when she was in her normal form her hands would get cold whenever she was nervous. _It must be a hanyou thing._ Asami thought dryly. 

After all even in kingdoms where different youkai species joined together all of the time, it was still unusual for an elven youkai and a mermaid youkai to become mates. Yet, even though the ice cold hands when nervous could just be due to her heritage. Asami had this sinking feeling that it was more of a personal thing.

The elfin hanyou squinted her eyes to peer through the water to see if she could identify any of the marks that would signify that they were any closer to the Veshranean coasts then they were fifteen minutes ago. One of the warriors was starting to move his tail in a rather agitated motion. With any luck (although Asami certainly didn't see it that way) that meant that they were entering enemy territory.

Sure enough the young hanyou recognized the thick clumps of the red Jiveta kelp that was native only to the Venaksh Seas. A growing lump of dread started to form in the pit of Asami's stomach as she pulled a bit on her youkai's dorsal fin, slowly nudging the dolphin upward. A dim light was filtering through the water, and she had nasty feeling that it meant that the battle was quickly approaching.

Asami's gills took in another bit of water as the hanyou's fear forced her to cling to her dolphin youkai even harder as she mentally cursed her mate to the Seven Hells and back for making her do this.

~~~~

The Palace Courtyard was filled with sounds of swords and knives being sharpened against rough stones as the sky took on a slightly pink hue. Like the Rebel's in the Tenshi Tavern, Naraku's warriors were tightening their armor, and replacing any rusted pieces. Blacksmiths that had been called in from various villages littered the great expanse of grass and packed dirt, fitting iron helmets and fine-tuning various weapons. 

Many of the soldiers, as they patiently waited to be fitted in their armor, cautiously eyed the shifty-looking creatures – a rather large group of wolf youkai – that their king was currently addressing. According to rumor, they were mercenaries from different regions and countries. None of Naraku's guard completely trusted these mercenaries around their king.

Granted, Naraku was probably paying them more then enough to ensure that the mercenaries would remain loyal to Veshrane to the very end, but what if they had some sort of planned agenda. It had made very clear to the guard only recently that even those that had pledged their loyalty to the King of Veshrane, like Aya and the Inner Guard for example, were more then willing to let their personal feeling dictate their actions. What's to say these mercenaries wouldn't do the same?

One hot-blooded soldier decided to voice his concerns, rather loudly, about how the king could bear to be near such savages. He then turned his head to call out to a soldier standing a few feet away from him when he was suddenly silenced but only for a moment.

An ear-piercing scream ripped from the man's throat as claws tore through his unprotected back. It came protruding out through his stomach, and the soldier let out a shriek of pain as the owner of the claws raised his arm up, causing the soldier to be dragged up into the air. All around the Courtyard soldiers stopped what they were doing and drew their swords, turning towards the attacker. Many dropped their blades when their eyes fell on a familiar looking wolf youkai, a sadistic look shimmering from within the blue pupils. 

Kouga closed a hand around the soldier's spine and the men let out another scream of pure pain. 

"Don't disrespect my pack." He growled out. Kouga's grip on the human's spine tightened tremendously and a slight crack reached the ears of the humans, all whom had suddenly become deathly silent. The wolf youkai's victim continued to scream until he was suddenly thrown to the ground. A rather sharp stone that was protruding from the earth pierced through the part of his leg that also had yet to be covered with armor.

The man's head snapped down and to the side as he looked, in horror, at the rock that pierced his skin, and was now covered with blood. Even through the flare of pain that consumed his mid-section the warrior could still recognize the fact that the added pain that he should be feeling in his leg was non-existent. However, before the man could fully access that fact two members of Kouga's pack that had been standing at the outer edge of the group of 'savages' that were listening to Naraku suddenly charged the wounded, paralyzed man. 

Razor sharp claws tore into flesh – easily tearing through the flimsy armor, and strong fangs tore off chunks of flesh. Like a pair of rabid wolves, the two youkai quickly reduced the poor soldier to a mass of flesh, blood, and bones. 

A wave of fear rippled through the surrounding humans. Even the blacksmiths stopped sharpening weapons and repairing armor and slowly backed away before running flat out for the castle, their equipment quickly abandoned. Any humans that remained shakily raised their weapons, unsure of what to do despite their fear.

"Kouga!"

Kouga looked over at the direction of Naraku, a nasty smirk on his face. That had been highly entertaining. The king must have been thinking around the same lines because even though his expression was schooled into a dark frown the slightest traces of a smirk were visible. 

"Please refrain from killing my soldiers." Naraku continued after a moment.

Kouga let out a snort.

"Give me one damn reason why I should? Besides he insulted my pack."

"Be that as it may, these men are the defense. We need them to hold back the squabble."

The wolf youkai let out a snort, but didn't reply. After all, there were going to be a lot of weaklings that Sesshoumaru had recruited. It would be best to leave them to the equally weak Veshranean soldiers. Kouga smirked slightly, as he thought about how much joy he would get out of beating Inuyasha. His thoughts came to a sudden halt, however, when a rather peculiar smell reached his nose. Behind him Naraku continued on with his speech. 

"There will be two inu youkai when we fight the Rebels. One is a pure blooded youkai and the other is a hanyou. Both are the sons of Inutaishou. These two will be your primary concern. However," Naraku's voice hardened a notch, a warning to all of the wolf youkai, "you will leave the hanyou to me. Is that understood?"

By now Kouga had started to wander off in his attempt to try and place this sudden mysterious scent. It was a familiar smell, but not familiar enough to be easily placed. Somehow this strange scent almost seemed to remind him of the Rebels.

It came before any of them knew what happened. First, there was a sound like a sharp crack of thunder, and then came something like a shock wave that nearly knocked Kouga off of his feet. With the help of the shock wave and the thunder-like crack, the wolf youkai was quickly able to identify the strange scent.

Explosives.

It was something that had only been a rumor in the Rebellion. Sesshoumaru's scientists had been said to form some strange type of powder encased in iron shells, very similar to the gunpowder that many kingdoms in the West liked to use. They were said to have more then half the power that a weak fire youkai had and to be twice as destructive.

Confusion, and a little bit of fear, swamped Kouga as debris of marble, granite, and iron showered down around him. The wolf youkai quickly jumped out of the way to avoid an iron pike that looked remarkably like the ones that surrounded the front gate. Kouga had to move fast to avoid debris and the whole time his mind was a mess of chaotic, confused thoughts. The explosives were supposed to be just a rumor! If the scientists had already completed them then why the hell hadn't he known about it?! Again, fear grabbed the raven-haired youkai as he thought about the possibilities of what could happen to him if Naraku even thought for a moment that he had double crossed him, just like he had the Rebels. However, Kouga quickly discovered that betrayal was the least of his worries.

On the other end of the Courtyard, near the stables that were near the cliff that over looked the ocean, another explosive must have gone off – sending even bigger slabs of marble flying into the Courtyard.

Kouga cracked his knuckles and (albeit a bit reluctant) went rushing in the direction of a scent that, much to his distaste, smelled suspiciously like an inu youkai.

~~~~

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood atop of a broken down building near the main palace gates, one pair of amber eyes keeping an intent eye on the guards while the other pair swept over the entire palace, keeping a sharp lookout for the signal.

Inuyasha rapped the edge of his claws against the half-decayed wood of the building, his chest rumbling with impatience. Why couldn't they just leave this part up to Yura? The hair she used in her attacks was perfect for stealth. Waiting for the Inner Guards to set things up was taking too much time. It almost seemed to much work since they were going for a full out on Naraku this time, instead of playing of relying fully on stealth and assassin techniques like they usually did.

"There it is." Sesshoumaru's normally bland voice was sharper then usual and it snapped Inuyasha right out of his thoughts. The inu hanyou's own eyes snapped away from the gate and quickly searched for the source of the light.

There, just to the right of the Northern WatchTower, was the light given off by a purple flame that they had been waiting for. The two brothers slide into a crouch (almost in unison); not even pausing a moment to look at each other, before leaping towards the large watchtowers that bordered the metal front gate.

Sesshoumaru was the first to reach their targets. His quickly snapped the neck of the first of the two watch guards. The other had just started to turn at the sound of a body hitting the stone floor when a searing pain swept through his senses. 

Blood trickled out of the watch guard's mouth as the man looked down to saw a bloody claw protruding from his chest. A gasp was all that he could utter before the clawed hand removed itself from the chest and quickly broke his neck.

Sesshoumaru watched the bloodied corpse fall to the ground with distaste. His eyebrows drew into a frown when he noticed the rusty shade that Inuyasha's eyes had taken. The sadistic look of satisfaction he saw in his little brother's eyes shook the inu youkai to the core, but he decided not to comment on it. Granted the bloodiness of the kill had been completely unnecessary, but something told Sesshoumaru that it would probably be best if Inuyasha was a little....unstable.

Choked gasps from the other tower, inaudible to the human ear, told the two brothers that phase one of the infiltration had been completed. Not wasting a moment Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and the two wolf youkai that had taken out the rest of the watch guard quickly lept off of the watch towers. 

The explosive shells that Inner Guard had planted only moments before went off sending debris flying into the Courtyard. Chaotic shouts could be heard from throughout the castle, and even as guards came flooding in their direction the Rebels that had been waiting in the streets and the alleys flooded through the rubble, each eager to get their share of the battle. Only one rebel, a raven-haired woman donning the dress of a warrior miko, stayed just beyond the gates.

Inuyasha watched Kikyou for a single moment, his expression dark yet unreadable, before a vile scent reached his senses. His youkai blood burned as he recognized Naraku's scent, and his lips curled up into a deadly snarl. Not bothering wait for any orders from Sesshoumaru the inu hanyou took off in the direction to where the scent was coming from. He ignored Sesshoumaru's protests as he headed towards the Courtyard.

After so many years of death and sorrow the last battle against Naraku had finally begun.


	28. Crimson River

Death, Greed, and Love

Chapter 28: Crimson River

Kagura glared at a point just beyond the tip of her enlarged feather. Around her the wind pulled at her hair, but she paid it no attention. The coastline of Shikon City was quickly coming into view. 

Her crimson eyes glanced down at the scorched kimono sleeves, causing her lips to twist to form a look of distaste. She really should have seen this coming. She should have known that one of Naraku's allies would try to kill her after word of her betrayal had reached their ears. 

The Isles of Geransh had been her last stop before heading back to Veshrane. Geransh was also a place that was very popular for their fire festivals. The reigning lord, once a general under Naraku, had insisted on holding one of these festivals to honor both her and Naraku. 

Kagura had protested at first, explaining that Naraku needed back up by sun down. However, the Lord of Geransh had countered this by explaining that he would send his ships out immediately. So why the soldiers of these isles set out to sea towards Veshrane, the wind youkai had to fight off the flames that assassins had sent her way during the festival. 

In the end, Kagura had been unable to determine the exact whereabouts of the assassins, and, due to her already frayed emotions had, ended up destroying nearly every man, woman, and child that had attended the festival. It was the first murder that Kagura had committed in where she felt no remorse for her actions. After all, the deaths of nearly fifty innocents paled in comparison to the suffering that the raven-haired youkai had gone through for the past seven years.

In the end everything worked out to her advantage. The advisors to the lord of Geransh apologized many times for accusing one of Naraku's right hand youkai of treason. It was very fortunate for Kagura that only the lord of Geransh had been aware of her betrayal, but he had been in a rather unfortunate accident during the festival.

So now she was heading back to Veshrane. Kagura removed her gaze from the slowly approaching coastline to glare down at the iron bracelet around her wrist. The crystallized youki that Naraku had embedded in it would kill her if she ever tried to help the Rebels again. The darkness of her glare faltered only for a moment when Kagura briefly wondered when she would be free of this torture.

The wind youkai had no way of knowing what was taking place in the royal palace at that very moment. She had no idea that the Rebellion had reached its peak, and that the outcome of the battle would dictate the way she would live out the rest of her life. Whether she would live every moment in fear - a captive, or as a free youkai trying to purge herself of all of the crimes that she committed under Naraku's leadership, the outcome of the Final Battle would decide it all. Kagura had no way of knowing that within moments upon arriving at the palace that her heart would be broken for a second time.

~~~~ 

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment to try and sniff out his brother's scent. This, the inu youkai had quickly discovered, was turning out to be a rather daunting task.

Ever since the battle had started Sesshoumaru had found himself unable to leave the destroyed area that used to surround the main gate. He was being attacked relentlessly by rouge wolf youkai and a human every now and then.

It wasn't that the youkai or the humans were particularly difficult to fight, it was just the sheer number of them. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped to side to avoid a pair of claws. This was getting ridiculous. The air was so thick with the scent of blood that it was nearly sickening and made it practically impossible to discern individual scents. The silver-haired youkai ground his teeth together as he ran his claws through yet, another, wolf youkai.

For a brief second he looked down at the blood dripping from his hand. The youkai, which now lay at his feet, twitched once before going still. This wolf youkai was quickly replaced by another, however.

Sesshoumaru raised one arm up and back before moving to swipe downwards. As he did so, his elbow briefly touched the edge of his katana. Everything would be so much easier if he could just use the Toukijin! If only he wasn't surrounded by so many humans! It was nearly next to impossible in trying to discern whether or not they were friend or foe. 

A rare surge of irritation danced across the edge of the inu youkai's nerves. Despite his recent decision to allow his brother's darker side to flow free if the time arose Sesshoumaru still needed to be by his side to refrain Inuyasha from doing anything that the hanyou would later regret. A low growl surged from the Rebel leader, hardly audible because of all of the fighting, but it was still loud enough to reach the keen hearing of nearby youkai. Allies stopped in mid-battle startled, some barely able to miss on-coming attacks, but the rouge wolf youkai took it as a challenge, not hesitating to attack the challenger in swarms.

It all happened in a single moment, almost too fast for even Sesshoumaru to comprehend. As the mass of wolf youkai charged towards him, the silver-haired youkai flicked his right hand - preparing to use a weapon that used up to much energy and youki to be used regularly, the Kashete Inu Whip. It was a weapon that was only passed down to the inheritor of the Kashete Territories; it had been forged by the immortal blacksmith, Toutousai, and injected into the blood of the first Kashete Lord. Only the first born child of the blood could inherit it. A wolf youkai from the side momentarily distracted him from the main group.

The whip tore through the youkai's flesh, causing blood to fly and spatter the armor of nearby fighters. It tore through the skin in a jagged, upwards direction - piercing through the stomach and tearing up through the left ribcage, piercing a lung, before it cut cleanly through the bone of his arm.

The detached limb fell to the blood soaked ground, it's owner collapsing beside it. The wolf youkai closed his clawed hand around the stump where his arm had been, trying to voice the red-hot pain that almost seemed to pierce his very soul but only succeeding in coughing up blood. Sesshoumaru had only just started to turn and focus on the attacking herd of youkai when a huge, explosion-like shockwave crashed into him, sending the inu youkai staggering back a few steps. Another scream filled the air and the scent of singed flesh reached the silver-haired youkai's nose. His amber eyes quickly searched through a silvery mist that hung in the aftermath of the shockwave. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide as the mist slowly drew closer to the soggy ground. Beyond the rebel leader saw nothing. The hoard of youkai that had been charging him, each thirsty to be the one to lay the claim of the kill, seemed to have disappeared. In their place was a single arrow, firmly embedded in the ground, glowing a slight violet hue. The inu youkai had to blink several times to fully comprehend what had just happened. Something in the shockwave seemed to have muddled his brain....

There was a soft thud next to him, very similar to the sound that he would make as a pup when he would jump to the ground from one of the trees that had littered the Kashete Grounds. Amber eyes shifted to the side, catching the profile of Yura, dressed in the garb of the Skull Assassins. Her expression was neutral and Sesshoumaru followed her dark eyes, decorated with flecks of crimson, as they studied a Veshranean soldier. 

The young man spasmed on the ground, his face contorted in pain, clutching at his leg. Sesshoumaru quickly realized that the scent of singed flesh was coming from this human. Yura flexed her fingers on the base of the skull that lay nestled between her two hands. Two strands of hair shot out from the empty holes of the skull's eyes and attacked the human. Within moment the hair looped itself around the spasming human's neck. Her right index finger lightly touched the bleached bone of her skull. The loose loops of hair instantly tightened, digging deep into the flesh of the Veshranean soldier. A strangled gasp was the only sound that the soldier uttered as blood sluggishly dripped past the cleanly cut flesh, as the head was sliced off of the neck.

"Honestly," Yura muttered, "what a sloppy shot that miko is." The Skull Assassin's crimson flecked eyes shifted over to Sesshoumaru. The tips of her lips quirked up into a dry, but thin, smile. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" she asked as she raised her skull slightly before her as a mix of humans and youkai rushed towards the two. 

Razor-sharp hair, that glowed a bright crimson as it raced towards Naraku's allies, shot out of the skull gaping mouth, it's hole-like eyes, and even the slanted opening s under its nose. The skull in Yura's hand vibrated and the dark nature of the Skull Assassin's weapon broke free, seeping into the pores of Yura's skin, and flowing into the hairs - urging them faster. A strange essence (an essence that no living Skull Assassin had yet to understand) flowed through the skull's bone marrow filling it with a desperate greed and desire to slice through the soft flesh of the living and to feel the warm blood absorbing into the hair.

Yura let out a strange sound, something that sounded a lot like an irritated sigh, between gritted teeth. Moving quickly, she grabbed a rounded comb made of unpolished ruby. The soft rays of the sun hit the stone so that the red color glittered like the freshly spilt blood darkened the lush grass that thrived within the, now, crumbling palace walls.

The hand that gripped the skull shifted and the arm attached to it pulled back, making it easier for Yura to move the comb through the hair. The comb glowed darkly, the color leeching out of the stone, as it slid through the hair. Tiny, hot licks of flame appeared from the tips of the comb flinging down and off of the deadly hair. It flew through the air until touched the flesh of its target, burning it to nothing within seconds. Yura quickly slammed the comb between the chipped teeth of the skull's mouth before half-slumping to the ground, drained from her exertions. 

Sesshoumaru only cast Yura a brief look. His face etched into a look that was a cross between skepticism and worry. In all truth, the inu youkai hadn't been too sure about letting her fight. After all, the only helpful ability that she had displayed in the past was being be able to arrange it so that spies could infiltrate Naraku's forces, no matter where he was, undetected. However, like most of the rebels her life had been affected by Naraku's actions. In Yura's case it was her dreams and hopes that had been destroyed. 

It happened shortly after she had completed her training as a Skull Assassin. The first assignment was always the most important. It determined how far an Assassin would go. Yura had failed her first assassination attempt and, to make matters worse, had been caught and lived. 

From the first day of their training Skull Assassins are trained to never be caught, and ordered to kill themselves if such an incident was ever to occur. For her family, Yura had survived and was ultimately cast from the Skull Assassins. They stripped her of all of her dignity, allowing her only to keep the bond that she had formed with the dark spirit that dwelled within her skull weapon and her fire combs. The youkai had returned home only to find her village in shambles, most of the homes had been burnt to the ground.

The corpses of the livestock and children had littered the ground. Sesshoumaru could still remember the cold horror that had been evident in her voice and the need for revenge that swam in her crimson flecked eyes when he had met her that day. That was why he hadn't turned her away. That was why, despite the unstable reputation that surrounded the Skull Assassin legacy like a cloud, he allowed her to fight today.

The screams of Yura's victims slowly died. She cast a glance over at Sesshoumaru.

"Go," she rasped, as the last of the rebels surged through the broken walls and into battle.

Sesshoumaru nodded numbly. He truly hadn't known that Yura was such a skilled fighter. Suspicion and worry had prevented him from using her in battle, even after her loyalty was proven. Now, even as he sniffed out Naraku's scent and headed towards the northern end of the CourtYard, the silver-haired youkai couldn't help but wonder if that was a mistake that had resulted in such a long and bloody war.

~~~~

Inuyasha's chest vibrated with a violent growl as he picked out Naraku's scent among the youkai and humans that surrounded him. For a brief moment his eyes bled a vivid crimson as a hot anger sung in his blood. A human that had started to rush him paused in mid-strike at the sight of Inuyasha's eyes as they changed back to a rusty amber. 

The inu hanyou quickly sheathed Tessaiga, and drew his left arm back, cracking his knuckles. The sound of a low horn bellowing reached Inuyasha's ears, causing them to twitch in agitation, and out of the corner of his eyes he noted that a few of the Veshranean soldiers withdrew, along with several youkai. The human that had started to attack him was the only that couldn't react.

The broad blade of the soldier's sword swung down in a clumsy arc and his eyes went liquid at the sound of the horn. It sank into the dry mud with a thud. The human let go of the sword, knowing what was coming and chilled to the bone that he wouldn't be able to get a way in time. He didn't try to lift up his sword. He just let go, staggering slightly as he turned to run.

He didn't have a chance. It didn't matter whose hand it was by; the soldier was destined to die that day. The soldiers of Veshrane never knew of what powers that the Rebels could call upon - or those of their king for that matter. Many humans would die, but this one soldier just had been lucky enough to die sooner then most, but later then a few.

Inuyasha, for his part, had merely watched the human when the blade had hit the ground, his lips quirking into a little smirk - his blood seeming to cool as his eyes flashed a more golden amber. He moved to attack the human, intent on putting the pathetic human out of his embarrassing misery.

He never had the chance.

The golden color that struggled to color the inu hanyou's rusty amber eyes almost completely disappeared as his youkai instincts suddenly heightened and his blood screamed out a warning. Not bothering to try to identify what he quickly recognized as a threat Inuyasha leaped to the side barely avoiding a long, green something that suddenly pierced through the Veshranean soldier. The scent of blood filled the air. Admist the bland metallic smell of human blood the silver-haired hanyou recognized the tartier scent of his own blood and raised a clawed hand to a stinging cheek.

Dark and liquid, a thin line of blood smeared his hand. More then a little shocked, Inuyasha raised his eyes to see what had attacked the soldier, who was dying a torturous death - coughing up blood as it poured from the wide hole in his stomach and filled his pierced lungs.

It was as thick as a sturdy tree branch, and the color of sun-baked grass. It wriggled, and Inuyasha suddenly felt a bit sick as he watched it withdraw from the Veshranean with a sickening 'plop'. It retracted, slick with blood, over debris until it disappeared beneath a pair of silk, black, hakama.

Even as his blood burned with rage and crimson flecks appeared within rusty amber orbs, Inuyasha couldn't but feeling quite ill. The Rebels had heard rumors of strange, thick tentacles that were abnormally fast, always appearing at whatever territory Naraku wished to conquer.

It was no rumor.

They were real, and to make matters worse they seemed to almost be a part of Naraku.

Inuyasha's horror was short lived, however. The familiar, taunting grin that always haunted his nightmares twisted onto the face of Naraku as he stood, silently. Again, the inu hanyou's blood burned hot and his lips curled, fangs pocking out under the pink flesh, and he let out a frightful roar.

"NARAKU!"

The barriers on his blood that the Tessaiga and the miko blood that he had inherited from his mother suddenly dissolved as he let his rage consume him. His amber eyes abruptly changed a vivid crimson, his irises turning a chilling blue, and Inuyasha charged forward. He no longer cared that he was acting half-mad. Only a simple thought was on his mind and it pushed him to run faster, the sleeves of his haori flapping.

Revenge.

Revenge for everything that he and the Rebel's had suffered. His parent's death. Having to live on the fringes of shadows while they continued to fight against Naraku. The lost of his home. All of these.... they were very personal for Inuyasha, and yet they paled greatly in comparison to the one thing that his youkai blood demanded that he get revenge on.

Kagome.

It wasn't just the death of their pup, or the wounds and abrasions that Naraku had inflicted upon her. With the death of her father any promising future that the young queen's once had was shattered within the blink of an eye.

It was one of the reasons why both Kikyou and Sesshoumaru had agreed on allowing the silver-haired hanyou to execute the strike that would eventually kill Naraku.

For a moment amber specs, no bigger then pin pricks, appeared within his irises as he briefly thought of her. 

His human blood encouraged it; a small part of him knowing that if he charged his enemy recklessly, like he was now, with Tessaiga still sheathed that he would fail. However, his thoughts turn to that of all that his mate had suffered and yet Kagome had never had the power that was needed to fight back.

This brought forth-another wave of rage, and the color of Inuyasha's eyes shifted again: a consuming black, the shade of obsidian, and pupils contrasting sharply as they glittered a liquid gold. He attacked, silver hair whipping in the wind, as he slashed at Naraku the moment the other hanyou was in distance.

The Veshranean king hadn't moved an inch; just smirking as Inuyasha charged at him. His claws reached forward to slice through Naraku's flesh. The inu hanyou wasn't even attempting to reach for his sword. He wanted the bastard to suffer before Kikyou completely activated her spell. His claws caught the material of Naraku's silk sleeve, only lightly brushing against his skin, not enough to cause the damage to cool his boiling blood. 

The beady-eyed Naraku drew back in response before glancing down at his arm impassively. A few pin picks of blood stained the light-colored silk. For all of the stoic expression that his face wore, Naraku was surprised that the inu hanyou had been able to cross such a distance with the sudden burst. 

"Well," his voice was cold with a hint of amusement as Inuyasha skidded to stop and whirled around snarling. "Rage certainly is a powerful thing hanyou. If you cling onto that then you might be able to gain a quarter of the strength that your brother has." There was a slight pause. "The worthier opponent.....you....you are just a waste of time."

The youkai blood in Inuyasha boiled hotter in response to Naraku's taunt. He started to move out of response to the instincts that were urging him onwards when his vision started to blur.

Confusion swamped the hanyou-turned- youkai's senses causing him to stop abruptly, digging his bare heals into the dirt, and look around wildly. Swirls of reds, yellows, and blues were all that his wild eyes could absorb. No distinct shapes. Nothing.

Inuyasha shook his head back and forth, causing his silver strands to sway wildly, in a disturbingly dog-like manner. All of a sudden, he was starting to feel very distorted, almost detached. 

__

What the hell am I doing?

****

I'm going to rip that bastard to pieces!

Naraku regarded Inuyasha coolly as a visible shudder caused the hanyou to convulse. 

__

Why?

****

Because he hurt my mate! I need to kill him now!

The dark hanyou fingered the rich purple velvet of his cloak as his thin lips started to twitch up into a dangerous smirk.

__

Why, why make it quick?

****

Shut up!

Only a scant few feet away Kouga eyed both hanyous warily, even while his ice blue eyes contracted with shock.

__

Shouldn't he suffer?

****

Shut up!!

It was working. The bastard's plan was actually working.

__

The miko's plan should be followed.

****

Shut up!!!

Naraku shifted back slightly, and raised his arm. It was almost too easy....to manipulate a hanyou with human blood. Although Inuyasha was ridiculously weak when compared to himself (after all the inu hanyou would never be able to morph his own limb into a weapon). However, this fight was going to be highly entertaining.

__

The miko's plan will make him suffer.

****

Shut up!!!!

Kouga shifted back nervously when a frightening change shifted through Naraku's youki. Only moments before it had seemed to envelope the pseudo hanyou like a bubble. Now it seemed to shrink, blank tendrils of youki visible as it wrapped around the clothing that covered Naraku's elbow, before it coiled and moved underneath the arm. Slowly it gained a solid and textured form. Then it shot out towards the convulsing Inuyasha. 

__

Like Kagome has suffered.

****

SHUT UP!!!!!

~~~~

Sesshoumaru drew his hand back and slashed through the flesh of the youkai that stood before him. His face twisted in a grimace as his enemy hit the ground before he dashed in the direction that Inuyasha's scent - which seemed to have taken on a disturbingly bloody smell - was coming from.

It didn't matter how many times he fought in battles that involved Naraku; he would always end up feeling disgusted afterwards. That youkai he had just killed.....He still looked like a pup. Granted, he would have probably started to go through the beginning of the rituals that would eventually lead to mating, but the kid was still a pup. This was one of the many personal reasons why the inu youkai wanted to see Naraku destroyed. How many pups had he fought and killed in battle?

Sesshoumaru's dark amber eyes narrowed in angry concern. Asami would be giving birth soon, two months at the latest. He didn't want any pups of his ever thrust into a serious battle like this until they were ready. 

He used to consider Inuyasha still a pup before they had come to Veshrane. It was one of the rules of the inu youkai clans. Males were always considered pups until they were mated. With females it was different - it was after the first kill, but female inu youkai matured faster then the males.

Now his little brother was growing up.

Inuyasha now had a mate that filled him with desire to defend and protect her. A desire that was so strong that Inuyasha was more then willing to sacrifice his very soul in order to succeed. 

A desire that was so strong that it almost terrified his brother.

While Sesshoumaru would never confess - not even to Asami - on just how proud he was of his half-brother, still, he was almost scared of the recent youkai transformations that Inuyasha had under gone lately. It was something that he would never admit to anyone, not even his mate. 

A howl of pain suddenly vibrated across the air, startling Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

Mentally shaking himself, the inu youkai dodged an oncoming swipe of a sword, more then a little perturbed by the fact that he had hardly even noticed the oncoming attack.

"I don't have time for this!" He growled at the human, and in a sudden a burst of speed appeared behind the human, who, he noted, was wearing armor bearing the Kashentean crest. 

The soldier paused, blinking in an almost comically way - head tilted, as he tried to discern where Sesshoumaru had disappeared to.

A white blur appeared behind him, and Sesshoumaru glared at the confused human through narrowed amber eyes before quickly clenching a hand into fist, and slamming it against the weak iron of the Kashentean's armor. 

The young man let out a gasp and coughed up blood as he crashed to the ground. Glazed eyes, a shocking shade of blue, stared up at Sesshoumaru.

For a moment, silver-haired youkai just stared back impassively before turning around and rushing in the direction that Inuyasha's howl had come from. His claws dug into a large piece of marble, from one of the watchtowers, and used it as leverage to launch himself into the air. His amber orbs were sharp and narrowed as Sesshoumaru searched for and spotted both Naraku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had stumbled backwards and was gripping his shoulder, growling out a stream of curses, as Sesshoumaru landed soundlessly next to him.

He glanced down at Inuyasha looking for a sign of injury, his keen sense of smell locating the blood that was seeping from his brother before his eyes did. Several blotches, a deep ruby shade in color - some no bigger then pinpricks, stained the crimson haori.

The inu hanyou cast his brother an irritated glare, amber pupils glittering against large, black eyes. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a hair breath, the only indication that the inu youkai was surprised at his brother's change. 

"Having trouble?" He finally asked, his tone neutral and calm. It was at total odds against the worries that flashed through the inu youkai's mind. Had Inuyasha reached a new stage in his youkai transformations? His youki certainly seemed to be more violent. _Yet...._Sesshoumaru quickly caught himself before the creasing of his brow indicated his confusion.

Despite the raw, untamed power that his youki was emitting, Inuyasha seemed to be lucid. It was almost as if he was controlling the powers that the hanyou had inherited from his father's taiyoukai blood, but….but something didn't seem right.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, his voice a little hoarse from the constant growling, his eyes glazed and unconcentrating as he turned his head in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"I can't see."

A/N: Oh no! Why can't Inuyasha see, and in the midst of battle!? Tune in next……um……update. (Who knows when that will be?)

Anyway, sorry that it took so long to update. College finals are steadily approaching, and along with that comes many papers……and lack of motivation. I've already started writing the next chapter. It will be a bit of away time from the main battle – it's entitled 'The Lone Wolf'. (Some of you might be surprised on whom it's about.) 

This story is swiftly drawing to a close! T.T WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I don't want it to end. 

Also, I would like to thank Skittles for helping me in coming up with a better name for this chapter then 'Foreshadowing'. You're always a beacon at the end of a dark tunnel, as far as inspiration is concerned. Thanx, hun! 

****

Important Note: Also, to all of you readers out there. My beta reader has decided to distance herself from the world of fandom. She says she'll still beta my fics, but it will take longer for her to get them back to me. So, because of that I'm on the look for a new beta (or two!). If anyone would like to volunteer, or knows someone who would be interested, please email me. Be warned, however. I am only looking for serious betas. I want critical responses and correction help with grammar and spelling. I always edit the chapter myself when it's fin, but it always helps to have a couple extra sets of eyes. For those that are interested, I will send you a preview of the new chapter as a test. I'm dead serious when I mean that I only want critical betas.

Well, anyways, I'll say 'ja ne' for now, and I look forward to receiving emails or ims from readers who interested in becoming betas. I need a new one badly!

Also, (damn this is too long to be a simple a/n) chapter 29 will not be posted under Zel no Miko. My new pen name, instead, will be Javeska-chan. For those of you who have talked to me in the past this name should sound familiar.

Well……ja ne!


	29. The Lone Wolf

A/N: Gomen, gomen! I know, I know! It's three days late. Gomen!

Past the partially destroyed walls of the Veshranean palace, and still quite a bit away from the coast, a fleet of ships approached. The ships were made of a fine oak lumber that could only be found in the far west. Their great black sails bore Naraku's crest – a snake encircling a spider etched in gold thread.

It was a fleet of seven ships – from islands that had either pledged their loyalty to the Kashentean usurper or been conquered. They were there to turn the tide against the rebels.

On the decks, sailors polished their cannons so the tiny spiders engraved on the iron glittered under the dying sunlight. Underneath, in the belly of the vessels, a cluster of servants (all of whom looked rather green) lugged cannon balls and gunpowder up to the decks. Occasionally, one of the servants would drop their load, and rush to the side of the deck, emptying the contents of their queasy stomachs as they clung to the rail.

Needless to say, it took quite a while for the cannons to be loaded. The commanders found this to be very annoying, but no one said a word. After all, it was very heavy work, and no one else wanted to partake in it.

Despite the constant bouts of seasickness and dark mutters of the servants, nearly everyone was in a rather hearty mood, especially those aboard the _Shouki_. The _Shouki_ was the flagship of the fleet, a gift from Naraku. Her captain wore an almost constant grin on his face, and many sailors had taken to drinking the ale they brought. The sea was relatively calm, but there was still enough wind to make the voyage quick. Overall, everyone was in a good mood.

At least they were until a large black cloud passed by overhead.

A few sailors murmured curses and prayed to their sea gods to allow the smooth passage to continue. The captain of the _Shouki_, a rare sailor that bore few superstitious beliefs, eyed the cloud as it spread its great shadow over his ship.

It was a curious cloud indeed. It was thick, black, and birdlike; the very look of it caused the sailors to utter "crow" more than once. Wisps of black cloud shifted and the ominous bird-cloud appeared to fly.

The merriment aboard the _Shouki_ stopped almost immediately as the captain barked out an order for silence. It spread from ship to ship like a plague, this silence, until even the servants had stopped their muttering to load the cannons silently. (This, however, did nothing to prevent them from leaning over the rail to relieve their stomachs.) For endless minutes, the only sound was the soft crash of waves as the fleet sliced through the water.

Everyone watched apprehensively as the cloud slowly passed over the _Shouki_. Every man prayed to the gods to favor them and allow them to complete the mission.

The cloud left as suddenly as it had come pushed by a southerly wind, causing the dark wisps to scatter and destroy the birdlike image. Many aboard the _Shouki_ let out a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding.

Nervous laughter started to fill the sea air, and the crew had just started to relax a bit, when a sharp howl of pain ripped through the air.

Everyone looked towards the decks of the _Shouki_. A green-faced servant from one of the last ships finally pointed out the source.

The cry had come from the crow's nest of the _Shouki_. The sailor had been keeping a keen eye out for the coastline, but when the birdlike cloud appeared, he panicked. He had scrambled out of the nest, and had just started to make his way down the ropes when waves crashed violently against the ship, causing the vessel to lurch.

This sailor, a hardened veteran, had lost his footing and now hung upside down. A simple tangle of ropes was the only thing that prevented him from becoming nothing more then a bloody mass of broken limbs on the deck.

The sailor was vaguely aware of shouts coming from below him - the captain shouting orders to have someone go up to fetch him and the others roaring at him to stay calm; they would get him down. The _Shouki_ lurched once more, a strong gust of wind throwing his rescuers from the ropes and back onto the deck. Groans and curses reached the ears of the dangling sailor, but he couldn't hear the telltale creak that would have signified someone approaching the ropes again.

Fear gripped him, and his breaths started to come out in panicked, strangled gasps. It was shameful, really. Even through the haze of fear, the sailor was keenly aware of how shameful he was acting. He was a veteran sailor! He had fought many wars, and the first ship he had ever been on had even been attacked by a white squall! A white squall was the fear of every fresh sailor, and even though it was a very rare occurrence; they all feared having their ship by crushed by the towering walls of crashing water.

He had survived them! He had survived them all! Yet, here he was dangling by rope nearly fifty feet above the deck, and he was terrified that he was going to die like this. He was afraid that he would join all of the great sailors of his family in the afterlife all because he had panicked.

As the captain shouted at his crew to rescue one of his most valued sailors and the sailor contemplated how he would shame his ancestors by dying as thus, the ship gave a very violent lurch. Even the hardiest sailors on the deck were thrown from their feet, so did the dangling sailor even hope to have a chance?

The sailor's mouth moved in silent prayers as the lurch caused the ropes to vibrate, and the tangle of ropes, which had been holding onto his life, sprang free of each other. With a morbid horror, the crew of the _Shouki_ watched as the man plummeted towards the deck.

Somewhere, a servant screamed, but the others ignored it as their comrade bounced once, twice, against the ropes. He clawed at the ropes, desperate fingers missing, before his body slammed against the ropes a third time. This, in combination with another gust of wind, caused the sailor's body to be thrown outward as he plummeted - his body as limp as a rag doll filled with barley - to the churning, black, and unforgiving sea.

The decks of the _Shouki_ filled with an almost consuming silence. Looks of shocked horror were chiseled onto the face of every hardened sailor and dwelled within their dark eyes like a dwindling flame. The servants dropped to the damp wood of the deck, the cheap cotton of their clothing becoming water-stained as they clasped their hands together in desperate prayers. The captain's hardened expression reflected the expression of the crew, and – almost in a subconscious movement - a callused hand groped the deep, velvet pocket of his jacket until the tips of his fingers brushed against the cool prayer beads he sought. They were an inheritance from his old, superstitious mother, and they went everywhere he went. Whenever he was at sea, the rough sailor sometimes found them to be a blessing when he faced the unforgiving nature of the salty waters he sailed.

It was a rare and unaccustomed fear that made the captain grip them in desperation.

Aboard the entire fleet that had set sail to aid Naraku, every mortal watched white-faced as the waters swelled and rose a good ten meters, almost like a budding blossom. Even those that witnessed the death of the brave sailor turned fearful eyes in its direction. The waters surrounding the small fleet lay calm – as flat as a mirror's surface – as the waters in front of the ships continued to swell and grow.

Every human watched with baited breath as the wall of water continued to inch further into the sky. Within moments, the wall towered over the _Shouki_, a soft breeze sending a fine mist of seawater to settle over the fleet.

The water stood almost motionless, as if by some supernatural force, before it moved outwards and became as smooth as the waters that held the ships.

Then she appeared.

The dark seawater had stained her normally pale hair a bluish-green color, only a shade lighter then the droplets of water that clung to the damp strands. Her eyes darted around nervously, briefly resting on each ship.

They seem so small. Asami thought from her perch on top of the watery wall. Her hand, wet from both water and sweat, tightened around a golden staff. The normally colorless stone embedded in the top pulsed a dull cerulean.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Asami gazed sorrowfully on each of the remaining ships. Crystal tears started to prick at her eyes as the elven-mermaid raised the staff, the cerulean gem pulsing angrily, before bring it down in a swift and smooth arc. The tears spilled passed her lids and down her cheeks as spouts of water erupted around the fleet. One of the ships, having drifted over with a sudden gust of wind, was smashed to shards of torn cloth and splintered beams as water erupted from beneath its hull.

The humans almost appeared to be the size of needles as they were thrown into the now churning sea; any screams were quickly silenced as the salty water entered their lungs.

Asami was acutely aware of a small voice that seemed to be laughing in the back of her head at the dying humans.

****

So easy to kill. They're like fleas.

Dark stained hair whipped back and forth, as the mermaid hanyou shook her head trying to quell the voice's dark words. Her grip tightened around the staff.

She may have long since learned to be used to the dark nature of her mother's blood, but that didn't mean she liked it. It always happened whenever the hanyou approached the waters that lay beyond the estuaries dotting the world. Whenever she saw humans trying to survive against the brutal oceans, the violent – nearly domineering – nature of the mermaids sometimes threatened to overtake her. In this small way, Asami understood what Inuyasha went through with his eternal battle with the blood lust thrumming within his blood.

However, Asami was also part elf, and elven blood was among the thickest in the world. Even though elves were pacifists by nature, their wills were still strong. So strong that it was nearly equal to that of a taiyoukai.

Asami closed her eyes to the sight of the humans drowning; many of them innocent, but the action didn't drown out the screams as more ships were crushed under the weight of the water pillars. Her wall of water seemed to curl inward on itself to bring the Heir to the Seven Seas gently to its depths.

There would be no survivors today. The warrior merfolk that had followed her had only been there as assurance of her safety, in case Naraku had thought to take any counter measures against the Folk of the Sea.

The confident fool hadn't.

So now, they sat on their dolphin youkai in silence, their captain only moving forward to take the staff from Asami's quivering hands. The hanyou's own mount sensed the diminutive vibrations coming from her mistress, and nuzzled her hand in a soothing manner. Asami's tears mingled with ocean waters as she sent silent prayers to the families of the dead, and begged the gods for forgiveness for staining her hands with so much – too much – innocent blood.

The waters moved in an almost mournful prayer as she continued to pray for forgiveness – forgiveness for an act she committed out of love.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! The thoughts kept on repeating in Aya's head like a mantra. Her lips were pressed thin, her slightly chubby hands clutching at her skirts as she ran down the hall. The creases of her hands were becoming slick with sweat, and a bit of the cloth of her skirts slipped from her grip, causing her to stumble slightly.

Never before, not even after all the cruel taunts that she had suffered from Naraku had Aya ever felt so completely humiliated. It had been a trap! That damn guard had been a lure. Not for the first time, she cursed herself for her naiveté. Did she really think that the council (or Naraku, for that matter) would idly sit by to wait for Kagome to say her farewells? After all that had happened Aya had thought she knew better.

She was a fool.

The guard that had approached her door hadn't even been covered with blood. It had been an illusion, an illusion to lead her into the council room just so that the high-ranking lords could tease and ridicule her. They probably would have beaten her for her stupidity if the servants hadn't entered. The services of many of them had been requested on the battlefield; and now Aya was racing towards her chambers, praying to any gods that she knew of that she wasn't already too late. Could they have already gotten to the queen?

The healer ignored the stares that she was receiving from the servants and the nobility that were straying in the halls. A small, sudden, stumble didn't cause her to lose her momentum. She didn't slow down, her breath coming out hard and a stitch starting to form in her side as she raced up the stairs that would eventually lead to her rooms.

She had to get there now!

Was Kagome still there?

Inuyasha curled his hands into loose fists, fear seeping into him. The angry voice he had heard earlier was slowly starting to fade now only a dim whisper. He didn't understand. Why couldn't he see?!

A myriad of colors was all that his pupils could take in and yet…..at the same time all his other senses almost seemed to be heightened. The air was metallic with the scent of blood, and he could sense Sesshoumaru next to him, but all he could make out was a colorful blob.

"What's going on?!" Inuyasha growled, the fear slowly being replaced by anger.

Sesshoumaru had no idea what to say. What could he say? Inu youkai that haven't reached their prime don't just suddenly lose their vision. Granted Inuyasha was only a hanyou, but that just meant that his vision would last longer. It was one of the few advantages that Sesshoumaru would admit that he envied Inuyasha of. It would be several decades, but Sesshoumaru's vision would eventually start to fail him…….it would continue until it would get the point where he wouldn't even be able to glimpse Asami's beautiful face. It was something the youkai never wanted to lose sight of, no matter how wrinkled it would become.

A dark chuckle filled the air. Inuyasha's ears twitched in its direction, and the hanyou flexed his claws, itching to feel that bastard's blood flowing through his fingers. Sesshoumaru kept his face neutral, even though his eyes smoldered with anger.

"What did you do?" The Rebel leader kept his voice cool, almost feigning disinterest.

The Veshranean king didn't answer, his shoulders shaking slightly at the humor of it all, his dark, beady eyes holding a malicious glint.

The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the battlefield, but somehow the small group of youkai and hanyou felt like they were a part of it. They felt strangely separated from it, their minds not fully registering the battle cries, screams of pains, and the squelching sound of arrows and swords as they passed through soft flesh. Silence spread between the four beings. It was a while before Naraku's thin lips opened to utter a single word.

"Revenge." He cast a quick side-glance to Kouga as he said it. Kouga only nodded slightly, understanding.

The wolf youkai slid into a low crouch, the muscles around his knees and upper thighs bunching together. He cast a wary look at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but neither was paying him any attention. They must have noticed him, even with the stench of blood that had permeated onto the palace grounds.

They obviously perceived Naraku to be the greater threat.

Although common sense told him that he shouldn't be, and that this perception was much warranted, Kouga couldn't help the rage that ignited at that thought. Did those two mutts think him to be weak? A low growl vibrated deep in his throat at the thought that either of them, especially Inuyasha, considered him to be too weak to fight them. He had betrayed them, damn it!

For a brief moment, Kouga considered completely ignoring Naraku's carefully laid out plan, but fear – of both Naraku and something greater (something that he didn't want to admit) – stopped him. This plan was important. He had to carry out the final stages. The devices had done their job in confusing Inuyasha. Now all that was left was to get rid of the _other_ obstacles. Kouga took a deep breath as his mind jumped to just what it was that was keeping Inuyasha in the state that he was in.

Naraku, with the help of unwilling priests and youkai living in lands in that he had conquered, had discovered a way to manipulate the youki of an enemy through the use of certain devices. The wolf youkai had never seen this device, as it was operated at a remote location, but then again he never wanted to. He had heard too many strange tales on what happened to those that operated this youki-manipulating device.

In the beginning, when Kouga had first met Naraku, an ice elemental youkai – a cousin of Kagura's – had gone off to inspect the device's progress.

He had been found just outside a province of an enemy territory in a terrible condition. His breathing had been erratic and his eyes were constantly rolling into the back of his head. He was an emotional mess, allowing no one but Kanna to approach while he stay huddled in a corner of his room. Only shortly afterward had the youkai died; internal bleeding had been the cause. Naraku's priests had concluded that he must have been affected by some leakage effects of the device. Ever since then, Naraku was the only one who would dare to go and inspect the results.

He was the only one that was almost never affected, when coming in close proximity to the device that the king liked to call Waverta. 'Waverta' was a variation on a name for the death goddess found in the indigenous Kashanetean religion.

Kouga narrowed his eyes. No, it wasn't completely true that the Waverta had no effect on his leader. After all, hadn't he come back from his inspection, on more then one occasion, and his beady eyes could see more, his ears hear more? A light shudder rippled down the wolf youkai's spine as he remembered an incident that had happened that made him wonder if Naraku could read his mind. He remembered thinking with disgust of the whores that had taken up Naraku's time shortly after Inuyasha had taken Kagome away.

The whore had been one of those Kagome look-alikes that Naraku had taken to using in his wife's absence. Kouga remembered thinking something particular vindictive about the woman as she had hung over Naraku. It had been rare for the look-alikes to stay in the throne room during business, and this woman had been there when one of the generals had been listing off the places where the rebels might have taken Kagome.

The thought had no sooner entered Kouga's mind when Naraku had turned his attention to the wolf youkai, commanding in a patronizing tone that Kouga remove himself from his sight. Something about the king's tone warned Kouga never to comment about his leader's tastes in substitutions ever again.

A low clearing off the throat snapped Kouga out of his reverie. Mentally Kouga berated himself for getting lost in unpleasant memories. He had a job to do; what happened after the battle depended on it. When the main rebel forces lost this Final Battle, Naraku's forces still had the rebels' allies to contend with. Those that allied themselves with the rebels yet did not join their camp, numbered far and few. However, of the few that did……they were formidable foes.

His own clan was among them.

Kouga braced one hand on the bloodstained dirt before leaping off into the air. He paused on a crumbling tower to glance behind him. The two sons of Inutaisho had taken no notice of his leave. Again, Kouga's thoughts led to wonder if he really was that insignificant. However, this time, the anger at such a thought was replaced by sadness. In thinking about his birth clan, if only for a fleeting moment, familiar faces filled his head.

The wolf youkai set his jaw into a firm line before bounding off of the tower. From building to building he bounded, landing lightly on the homes of villagers only to set off for the next one. The wind was harsh against his callused skin, and it caused his eyes to sting slightly. Kouga welcomed the stinging sensation that the element brought to his azure eyes. His dark hair struggled to escape from the ponytail that bound it, much like how he tried to escape the memories of his past as he headed towards his destination.

Aya practically tore the door open in her desperation to reach her rooms. She collapsed at the threshold, tripping over her own skirts, gasping for breath. She opened her mouth to call for Kagome, but the sound was torn from her mouth when her dark eyes beheld the sight that greeted her.

The main chamber of her rooms was a mess. Silken pillows, velvet cushions, and broken pieces of pottery and glass littered the floor. The healer reached to her left to grip the side table that she knew was there to heave herself up, but her fingers only grasped a wood that easily crumbled under their tips. It was only then that the stench of burnt wood and cloth assaulted her senses.

Large scorch marks marred the smooth wood of the flooring, and although it certainly added to it, the burnt floor was not the source of the stench that caused her stinging eyes to water. Horrified at what the healer knew she would see, Aya raised her eyes to the door that led to her bedchambers.

It was the only room in her quarters that didn't have the foreign shoji-style doors. The door had been made of burgundy wood with bronze hinges that shone like gold when the sun hit them at a certain angle. Now the beautifully crafted door was no more. In its place was a broken, charred timber that hung precariously from a blackened hinge. Large splinters of singed wood lay on the ground.

"No." The word came as a ragged whisper, half-muffled by the choked sob that followed.

Terror flooded into the healer as she desperately managed to pull herself up from her prone position. Her dark eyes were half-blinded by tears as she hauled herself up and stumbled past the singed doorframe.

"Ka-" The first syllable had barely begun to pass her lips when the sound suddenly died as blurry eyes focused on a single spot.

Like everything else, her bedchamber was tainted black from several scorch burns. The edges of the silken blanket that covered her bed were a blackened mess. Dimly, in the back of her mind, Aya registered a feeling of rage at the destruction of that precious coverlet. It had been a gift from her late husband. The feeling left her mind almost as quickly as it had come, however, when her eyes fell on the gaping hole of broken wood only scant feet away from her bed. Next to it lay a pile of ashes that the plump woman knew belonged to the fur rug that had covered the hidden compartment beneath the floorboards.

"No." Her knees buckled from beneath her, and Aya slowly sank to the floor, her body rigid with shock. She stared at the pile of ashes numbly. To her right, the slowly setting sun cast a rusty glow through her windowed balcony. Aya paid no heed to the rays of light as they attempted warm her with their caress.

"Kagome-chan."

The healer wasn't aware how long she sat there, her teary eyes unblinking. It wasn't until the dying sunlight shifted its glow that she noticed the soft glint of metal. The dim flash caught her eyes and she looked at the pile of ashes to see a streak of tarnished silver peeking out from beneath.

Aya crawled over to the ashes and gently wiped them away to reveal a crudely made circle of sterling. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

She remembered this ring. How many times, after the death of her unborn son, had she seen Kagome stroked the ring tenderly? At times the queen's eyes had sparkled with fond remembrance, but most of the time it was with sadness. Aya remembered……

"What do you have there, Kagome-chan?" The healer approached the younger woman from where she sat on a futon, gently stroking a circle of some lustrous metal.

The queen's eyes were still shining from the giddiness of having spying upon the tender moment that Miroku and Sango had recently shared. She smiled mysteriously.

"This? This is from my mate." 

The crystal droplets of liquid rolled off the healer's plump cheeks as she fingered the ring as she had seen Kagome do. Dully, Aya was aware that she should head down to the servant's quarters and fetch Sango. Although the ex-taijiya was still healing the palace was empty enough of Naraku's allies that the both of them could safely search for Kagome.

There was no doubt in the healer's mind that the blue-eyed queen was still alive. Twisted and evil as he was, Naraku would never allow anything to happen to her.

After all, she is his reward for a job well done. Aya's thoughts were bitter and she let the ring fall from her grasp. Another choked sob heaved in her chest, and the woman – suddenly weary and tired – covered her eyes with ash-stained hands and cried.

Slender legs dangled from the branch of a withered oak as cerulean orbs observed the emerald grasses of a field that lay just beyond the edge of Veshrane's border. A fierce wind tugged at strands of chestnut that were bound at the top of her head by a string of braided vines. The vines were three different colors of green with budding blossoms, the color of lilacs, growing from the vegetation. She inhaled deeply, the sharp tips of her claws playing with the edge of the chocolate pelt of her armor, her eyes going misty with sorrow.

The scent that was carried on the wind brought pleasure to her senses. It was a bittersweet reminder of what could have been what should have been, and what never was to be. She closed her eyes and let the memories take her. She ignored the sounds of low murmurs and snapping twigs that filled her sharp ears. She didn't need to keep a diligent watch over the field for him. There were more than enough, many with sharper senses than she had yet to gain. Closing her eyes, the young youkai let the memories of the past consume her.

Propping herself on her elbow, she gazed down at him with soft blue eyes. She reached a clawed hand from underneath the silken coverlet that shielded their naked bodies from the chilly night breeze that crept past the entrance of his cave. Her lips tugged into a loving smile as she gently stroked his jaw. Gods, how she loved him. Still smiling she placed feather light kisses along his jaw. He was finally hers. She was finally his.

No longer did she have to fight with the other females of their clan to prove to him that she was worthy enough to be his mate. No longer did she have to watch with banked anger when females threw themselves at him and worry that he would one day leave her.

A surprised gasp escaped her lips when she felt the arm snaked around her tiny waist tighten and draw her closer. A wolfish grin was plastered onto her mate's face as he all but crushed her to his chest. The pale skin of the young youkai's face suddenly turned several different shades of scarlet when she felt something hard press against her lower stomach. Pressing the palms of her hands against his broad chest as she looked up at him in exasperation.

"Again?"

Ice blue eyes, which had been previously shut in a peaceful sleeping expression, laughed at her flushed face. Shifting slightly for better access he planted a firm kiss on her lips before moving down to nip at the tender skin at the base of her neck.

"Did you honestly think that last night would be enough to satisfy me after months of waiting, Ayame?" He asked, his lips quirking into an arrogant smirk as he felt the pulse of her blood jump at the sensations that tingled throughout her body.

"Kou-Kouga," It was all Ayame could gasp out as the wolf youkai pulled her closer and began to devour her skin……

"Ayame-sama!"

Ayame blinked her cerulean eyes rapidly at the strong voice that broke her out of her reverie. She took in her surroundings, a cloud of depression settling over her when the scent that the blowing wind carried seemed to be getting closer. The young youkai felt a distinct wetness on her left cheek, and discreetly reached up to wipe away the solidarity tear.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced down from her perch to peer at the wolf youkai that had addressed her. The youkai was bald except for the thick locks of spiky hair that protruded from the flesh of his skull. He was looking up at the chestnut-haired youkai with an expression of pity, knowing exactly whom she had been thinking of. He quickly forced the expression from his face, however, when he noticed her glare. Pity was the one thing his leader would never tolerate, especially when it concerned _him_. Ayame could be very fearful when she ever caught anyone looking at her with pity. Fortunately for him, however, she was too worried about the upcoming battle to pay it much mind.

"He's almost here." He still hadn't been able to remove the soft tone of pity that laced his voice.

She ignored it.

"I know, Ginta," Was all she said as she hopped down from her perch.

She took the slim katana he offered her and hung it from her waist. Her face was set in a solemn expression as she stepped out of the forest, several of the warriors of her clan following. Their large numbers spread out onto the field, and Ayame – leader of the youkai wolf pack that her mate had betrayed in the pursuit of glory – placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. She waited with growing dread for him to appear in his usual whirl of wind. She removed her katana from its sheath; the warriors around her tensing in anticipation, when her sensitive ears picked up the sound of feet rushing lightly against packed earth. She held the silver blade in front of her, its tip glistening in the dying sun, as she waited for him to appear.

Today, today her mate would die.

The cries, full of pain and bloodlust, surrounded her. She tucked a raven lock behind her ear, gray eyes closed shut. Even though she was only human she could smell it – the scent of blood that the wind carried as it tugged at the free strands, giving her appearance one of disarray.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Calm, gray eyes opened to meet the leering, saffron orbs of a burly wolf youkai. His eyes roamed her body appreciatively, his nose wrinkling in distaste when he noticed she wore the scarlet hakama of a miko.

"A miko, eh?" He licked his lips. "I wonder how you taste. Is your blood sweet?"

Kikyou raised her eyes heavenward, briefly wondering if all male wolf youkai generated as much stupidity as this one. She raised an elegant eyebrow when the youkai didn't rush at her, claws bared.

"Cocky aren't we?" She took a single arrow from the quiver on her back to notch the crude wood with the bow that once belonged to Inuyasha's mother.

"You're only a woman."

The simple phrase caused a spark anger to pierce through her cool demeanor. Just a woman, was she?! Muttering a string of colorful curses, in a rather uncharacteristic fashion, the raven-haired miko notched the arrow and pulled back. The arrow sprang free of the bowstring with a resounding _twang_. It glowed a rosy hue as Kikyou's power pulsed through it.

The youkai barely had time to react before the arrow embedded itself in his chest. He let out a howl of pain as miko energy leeched from the arrow and into his skin. It permeated the pores of his body, quickly entering the blood stream. He let out another horrifying scream, as his body grew hot from the raw energy that purified his blood. He tried to draw in a breath, but found himself gasping for air, fresh pain coursing through him as his purified blood started to freeze.

Kikyou watched dispassionately as a silvery liquid trailed out of the corner of the youkai's mouth and the corners of his eyes – proof that his blood had been completely purified. The wolf's youki slowly disappeared, its presence being erased from the mind of all sensitive to the negative energy. The howls of pain quickly ceased and before long all that remained of the youkai was a pile of ashes that scattered on the wind.

"How was that for 'just a woman'?" Kikyou snorted the corners of her lips forming a smirk. "Bastard," she added on an afterthought. Turning around, the miko walked away from the bloody battlefield, pausing only to step over a limp body that lay in her way.

It was time.

Kouga jumped from branch to branch, occasionally swiping at thick vegetation with his claws, the emerald leaves of the oak trees casting faint shadows on his tanned skin. The loud sound of a twig snapping caused him to stop. He dug his claws into the wood of the branch he had jumped onto, muscles tense as his eyes swept over his surroundings. Kouga inhaled the scents of the forest deeply, trying to pinpoint where the intruder was.

His azure eyes caught sight of a flash of brown, a familiar scent filling his nostrils.

"Ginta," he muttered.

His keen hearing picked up the faint sounds of the other wolf youkai bounding away. Kouga dug his claws deeper into the branch, nearly shattering it, and a growl tore from his throat. Ginta's presence could only mean one thing.

Ayame was here.

Before it even entered his mind, Kouga pushed out the sadness that came with the guilt whenever he thought of her name. He had abandoned her and his clan. He had abandoned his sweet, wonderful Ayame. Did she hate him now? The wolf youkai didn't doubt for a second that she did. After all, he had thrown away everything he had cherished at the fleeting promise of power, not to mention…….

It didn't matter, though.

It wouldn't matter to his clan, to his mate, that he was treated worse than a lap dog. He had betrayed his clan, and among the clans of both inu and wolf youkai that crime was only punishably by death.

It would be doubly so if Ayame ever learned that he had been unfaithful. If she ever learned that in one insanity driven moment he had nearly raped a woman………

To this day Kouga still did not understand why he had tried to claim Kagome in such a way. It had been as if he wasn't himself. The stress of being treated as an inferior by a hanyou with the temperamental of Naraku and the instinctive dominance battle that he had fought with Inuyasha had been too much. It had filled his being until it crested, filling him with the morbid desire to get Kagome to bend to him, one way or another.

It still sickened him.

Kouga took a deep breath, forcing down his anger, and peered through the trees in the direction that Ginta had left. The edge of the forest wasn't far, that much he knew. His clan wouldn't be waiting for him in that direction, of that much Kouga certain. They were waiting, possibly on the opposite side of the field that began where the forest ended. He would be hidden by the thick forest foliage for a moment; but the moment Ayame knew he was near………

His mate had always been a bit brash, and there was many a time when her temper would match his. Yes, no matter what feeling of pain and betrayal she would be going through, Ayame would be waiting for him when he got there. She had always been a genius when it came to strategies, always tricking the enemy into thinking that their numbers where smaller than they really were, but this time………

Best to just get it over with. Kouga thought with a grimace. He grabbed a branch just above his head, and within moments he was hurtling towards the edge of the forest. He wasn't sure as to what to expect. Would he be forced to face the whole clan, or would Ayame be alone when she faced him? There was no doubt in the wolf youkai's mind that he would have to face his mate; she was too honorable not to challenge him.

How should he fight them? As an unfair whirlwind of speed and claws? Should he use his katana? Kouga was well trained in the art of swordmanship, but he rarely used it. Something in his blood always urged him to fight with his claws, to enjoy the feel of warm blood flowing against his fingers as he ripped through flesh. Yet, when he thought about the inevitable fight that he was rapidly approaching, the thought of the blood of his clansmen and his mate touching his skin made his skin grow cold and his blood freeze.

I don't want to this, Kouga realized. _I don't want to fight them. _The thought shocked him. He had carried the burden of guilt for such a long time…….always knowing what to expect when the time came; and now he wanted nothing more then to avoid the inevitable. Even though he knew that, from the moment he joined Naraku in his quest for power, he would have to face his clan in a fight to the death –one-day – he still didn't want it. _Looks like Inuyasha was right. _The wolf youkai thought ruefully, the wind tugging at his raven hair as he ran. _I am nothing but a wimpy wolf._

The rusty light that the dying sun cast got brighter as Kouga grew closer to the field. It was there that the feel of youki and the scent of his clan grew strong. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the approaching battle, Kouga gave one final bound before landing in the field, the green blades of grass tickling the bare skin of his feet that stuck out of the cloth that he bound them in.

An ominous wind blew across the field, bending the grass to its will and tugging at the hair of the numerous wolf youkai that were scattered across the field, most with swords drawn. Some of the more temperamental, younger ones were cracking their knuckles, their sharp claws almost seeming to glint in the sunlight.

"Betrayer." The voice, cold and even, cut through Kouga like a knife as gazed at the face of his mate. How long had it been since he had last laid eyes upon her? Three years? Four?

She hadn't changed a bit. Ayame had always been tiny for a youkai, but to Kouga it had been one of the things that added to his attraction towards her. Her hair was still the vibrant, glossy color of ripe chestnuts, and her cerulean blue eyes still shimmered with emotion. Like a lake during a summer storm, they were liquid with all the hatred and love that she held for Kouga, darkening when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Betrayer," she repeated, her icy façade nearly slipping as she stared back at him. "Prepare to die."

Beside her wolf youkai shifted; eager to spill the blood of the one that they had once called leader. Ayame tightened her grip on her katana, the silver curve of the blade level with her eyes.

Kouga watched, a hint of sorrow stabbing at the sight of his mate, her body rigid with anticipation, and unsheathed his own sword.

He never meant for this to happen.

Ayame's sword trembled as she tightened her grip, the coarse leather that covered the hilt irritating her skin. Letting out a feral cry she drew her arms back and leapt into the air, the blade going down in an aggressive forward strike as her katana clashed with Kouga's.

The two wolf youkai had been childhood friends, even lovers, at one point. Each had taken comfort in the other's presence. They had laughed and cried together, discussed how many pups they would have when the time came. Now, because of the lure of power that came with greed, they were enemies. Both still yearning for the other, but honor forbidding it. Their dance was a deadly one of clashing blades and glinting steel as the rest of the wolf youkai watched on in solemnity. Some gasping when Kouga pressed Ayame backward, other shouting roars of approval when the female's cold steel bit into the skin of her mate's, drawing a thin line of blood.

Soon the third partner, death, would complete the deadly triangle of death, greed, and love that encircled the two. The emerald field would soon be stained with crimson blood, reminding all of despair and sorrow that breed from greed and destruction. It would serve as a constant reminder for those that watched the deadly dance of silver and brown that love was something to be cherished; never to be thrown away by the fatal allure of power.

Kikyou stuck the long, crude bow into the soft dirt to her left. She was still within the castle's proximity, the sounds of war still resounding in her ears. She ignored them all, using the knife hidden in the sleeve of her gi to cut the leather strap that bound the quiver of arrows to her back. They fell to the ground with a clatter.

Kneeling down, the miko, emptying the quiver of her remaining arrows, reached her hand deep inside to grasp a small bundle of cloth that she had hidden at the bottom. Sakura petals fell from the soft cloth as she opened it, leaving a sweet scent lingering in the white material. Gently, she removed a bundle of herbs, bound only by a slender burgundy ribbon. Thyme, jasmine leaves, and hishitaj – a special herb used in exorcisms that was native only to Veshrane – coated in a special substance that penetrated the cuticle of the leaf, but left it soft to the touch. Grasping the knife she used it to hack off a lock of her own raven tresses and placed the strands on top of herbs. She then placed the herbs and her hair on the dirt, covering it with the white cloth. She grasped a few of the strewn sakura petals to place upon the top.

Kikyou took a deep breath and held the knife in front of her – the tip of the blade pointed at her heart – and chanted.

Oh, great goddess that breathes life upon this earth, answer my plea.

To thee do I grant my blood, for my sacrifice shall fuel your power.

Please goddess!

Through the sacrifice of your servant, cut the thread of life to those that stand in your way.

Let the suffering of all whom are good be inflicted upon the son of your enemy a ten fold!

The miko's hands shook, the blade trembling, as she fought against the raw power that filled the metal. _So this is the Kiranji Charm, _Kikyou thought grimly. Her knife, a gift from the late Queen Higurashi, pulsed a horrid crimson – the metal itself turning as black as the soulless eyes of the youkai that she killed. It was waiting, she knew. The borrowed power of goddess that she served was thrumming with bloodlust. It wanted blood.

Kikyou's arms shook violently as she struggled against the power. It took everything the miko had to stop herself from thrusting the blade deep into her chest. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and brought the dagger directly over her heart. The tip pierced through the crisp whiteness of her gi, and grazed the delicate skin that protected her heart. The blade seemed to come alive, and the metal drank the crimson liquid greedily, glowing an even darker scarlet. The raven-haired miko breathed harshly, pain blossoming from her chest.

Not now, she thought, _wait._

It took all of the self-control she had not to throw the blade from her as she waited. Kikyou wasn't sure as to what she was waiting for; she just knew that she had to wait. There were no records as to what happened during the bloody ritual. All the scrolls that she had been forced to study during her training had only talked about the preparation for the spell and what words must be recited. All that was known was that this charm would never kill its caster. After all, its horrible creator, Midoriko, had never died from the spell. It had been an assassination attempt that had taken her life.

Suddenly, the bejeweled hilt of her dagger grew hot. The smell of burnt flesh reached her nostrils, and Kikyou could feel hear her skin sizzle as her hand gripped the burning hilt. She let out a horrid scream, the sound causing many warriors to pause momentarily as their blades clashed. The scream was the miko's only release from the burning pain that engulfed her palms, and Kikyou _knew_.

Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks as she pulled the metal away from the tiny droplets of blood that dotted her chest. She gritted her teeth, hardly lucid amongst the pain – everything a red haze – and one hand released the knife. A determined look flashed in her eyes as the knife, almost through a will of its own, descended on her wrist, slicing through the flesh. Blood flowed more heavily from this wound, and the hilt burned hotter. Tears flowed faster and Kikyou wanted nothing more then to succumb to the darkness that threatened her vision, but no....…she had to finish this spell!

After what seemed like an eternity from the pain that seared her chest, wrist, and palms, the silver metal of her knife became dazzling gold, gleaming like a rising sun. Hardly aware of the deep breath she took, the miko screamed out raggedly the last part of the spell – the sound of her shriek the only thing keeping her from giving in to the insanity that came with the unmerciful pain that caused the weak-willed to wish for their own deaths.

Blade of gold that burns bright with liquid of sacrifice!

Goddess that gives life to us all!

Let the powers of purity and chaos mix to become one!

Take the power and cast your vengeance unto the land!

Seek out my enemy!

Destroy him and let death cease to be!

Let his death allow the souls that he has cursed to pass on!

Rid my enemy of the evil that flows in his veins.

Cover him with your power, Goddess, and let him suffer as I have suffered!

Bring unto him the death that I wish for!

Cease to be, o enemy of mine, let the dust of vengeance seep darkness from thine heart and cease to be!

Kikyou let out a ragged breath, and gave one final scream before all her strength left her. _How could one spell leave me so weak? _The thought was fleeting, entering her mind as her body sank to the ground bonelessly – grasping the dagger limply, blood staining the ground a dark scarlet. Her knife glowed once, a shimmer of crimson and gold, before the pure power thrumming within its metal confines fled. It shot past the battling soldiers, heading towards Naraku, ready to deliver the long awaited demise of an evil lord. The miko's knife slipped from her hand with a dull clatter. Her gray eyes had only started to drift shut when she felt strong arms pull her onto a lap.

Wearily, Kikyou forced her eyes open, startled to see the worried, emerald orbs that peered back at her.

"Hou-Houjo?"

The servant brushed damp bangs out of her eyes.

"Hold on, Kikyou," He smiled as Kikyou leaned into his touch. "It will be over soon." He bit the side of his cheek, grimacing at the blood that streaked her chest and wrist, and the painful blisters that covered her hands.

"Good job, Kikyou."

Again, the miko had to force her eyes open to see locate the owner of this voice.

"Miroku?" She asked weakly.

"I never thought it was possible for a human to handle so much raw power." The houshi commented as he tied strips of cloth over her flesh wounds. He applied a salve to the blisters on her hands, wincing at her painful hiss, before wrapping them in a cool cloth.

"It is done," Was Kikyou's weak reply at the calm looks she received from the two men, and the darkness consumed her. The cool touch of Houjo's hand against her skin was the last thing she was aware of as she sank into peaceful oblivion.

Ayame stumbled backwards in a cloud of dust, her throat vibrating as a fit of coughs erupted from her mouth. As the wolf youkai struggled to recover from the dust (and to regain her composure) the members of her clan let out feral battle cries. A small group of warrior youkai rushed forward, cracking their knuckles and drawing their swords, intent on dealing death to the one that had forced their leader to the ground.

Damn. Ayame swore inwardly, coughing several more times before the fit subsided. Cerulean eyes glared darkly at the wolf youkai that attacked her mate. Kouga may have been the leader of the clan before he betrayed them, but she was his mate, damn it! There was no chance in the seven hells that she was going to ever let them steal the clan's revenge away from her!

"I love you…….mate."

The words, no more then a shadow of a memory, entered her mind unbidden. Blinking back tears, Ayame pushed the rest of the memory from her mind. All those promises and vows of love that he had made had happened a long time ago. It didn't matter any more. Sorrel strands blowing rapidly in the wind, the wolf youkai pushed herself to her feet.

"Stop!" She roared, her eyes gleaming with rage.

Her scream caused the small group of youkai attacking Kouga to pause, uncertain at the desperation in their leader's voice.

Kouga used the sudden distraction, silently thanking his mate, and let loose a flurry of kicks and punches. The wind caused by this sudden burst of speed sent his ex-clansmen crashing to the ground as his swift blows sent them staggering.

All let loose snarls of frustration as they glared at him, eyes glowing scarlet. Several of them were preparing to spring up and attack, when Ayame's voice - filled with a deadly calm - stopped them.

"Stop," She repeated, eyes looking pass them to glare at the youkai that she would have once given up everything for. "He is mine."

"A-Ayame-sama..." One of the youkai managed to utter a single protest, only to stop when she fixed him with a smoldering gaze. He clamped his mouth shut and offered no more resistance.

"You will not interfere." she murmured quietly as the small group of wolf youkai rushed back to their kinsmen, all sending her fearful looks. "I have waited too long for this."

Ginta was silent as he watched Ayame slid into a crouch, sword firmly in hand. He knew what it was that had silenced the clan, and ripped them of any protests that they might have at the thought of their leader fighting Kouga alone. They had seen all the pain and betrayal that she had suffered from her mate burning into her eyes in one single instant. The end result: a look of the purest rage and hatred that only those that have been betrayed by lovers could muster. He had seen it in her eyes too many times. A shiver raced down Ginta's spine at the mere memory of it.

This wouldn't end her suffering, of that he was sure. If anything, it would only heighten it. Her soul would slowly bleed at the loss of her mate. Kouga had been her equal in every way. If Ayame survived this battle, the mere act of killing Kouga would slowly gnaw away at her soul. It would slowly eat at her until there was nothing left but an empty shell. After this battle, he knew, Ayame would step down as leader of their pack. She would flee to mountains of her grandfather, to live the rest of her life in solitude, waiting for a death that would approach with agonizing slowness.

Waiting for a death that would reunite her with her mate.

The female wolf youkai let loose a feral snarl as she rushed towards Kouga. A faint look of surprise appeared in his eyes, both at Ayame's haggard appearance and the speed with which she rushed at him. _Was she always this fast? _He wondered as he barely managed to roll out of the way. Surprise reflected in his azure eyes when he saw how deeply the blade sunk into the earth. His mate yanked it out viciously, sending chunks of grass and dirt flying. It eerily reminded him of one battle that he had witnessed in the rebellion. With just one swipe of Tessaiga, Inuyasha had sliced through the body of his enemy. The sword had embedded deep into the earth of the battlefield, causing the ground to split. It was disturbing how much she reminded him of Inuyasha at that moment, nothing but the need for revenge driving her onward. There was a time when seeing her in such a state would entice him, would send shivers of arousal cascading down his spine, but now......

Now, it almost scared him.

"Ayam-"

"Don't say my name!" she screeched, swinging wildly. "You lost that privilege when you abandoned us! When you abandoned me!!"

Kouga withdrew the blade that he had sheathed during his battle with his clansmen to parry Ayame's wild attacks. Her irises gleamed crimson as she attacked, her sword moving in swift – almost choppy – slices. All those years of nurturing the pain of betrayal had created a wave of rage that, now that she was finally fighting against the source of it all, had come crashing upon her in one swift movement.

It was consuming her.

"Fight back!" Her throat was almost starting to go raw from the volume of screams, but Ayame didn't care. All she cared about was her battle. Unlike with the other members of the clan, he was hardly using any offensive maneuvers against her. Vaguely, the lithe youkai was aware that it had been the same way when they had first started fighting. Very little offense, mostly defense. It was almost as if he didn't want to her fight her………

That brief thought did nothing but enrage her even more, her attacks becoming more aggressive then either would have thought possible.

"I don't want to fight you." Kouga was surprised at how even his voice sounded, at how calm he was. His mate, his _mate_, was attacking him with a fervor that he had only ever seen in Inuyasha. She was allowing her emotions to fuel her strength, something that the inu hanyou was infamous for. The wolf youkai ducked another wild blow, flipping into the air to avoid the low follow up of Ayame's blade.

"Don't give me that, bastard! You left me! You betrayed me! This is the least you can do!"

Even as he evenly blocked her quick thrusts, Kouga couldn't help but wonder why he was acting the way he was. He had understood the consequences of his actions when he left both his tribe and the Rebellion. Sesshoumaru and his rebels had approached Kouga to request his clan's help in the battle against Naraku. During the year that he had fought along their sides, the wolf youkai had taken to worrying about the fate of his clan if the Rebels ever did fail.

Only at night, in the safety of his own den with his mate by his side, would Kouga ever voice his concerns. Ayame had always managed to soothe whatever worries and fears he would confide in her. For a while, Kouga had allowed himself to be secure in his mate's comforts, but then………

While most of his clan thought he had betrayed the Rebels because of greed (which was true, to a certain extent) there had been one small but important, factor that had swayed his decision. One late summer night, Naraku had sought him out – offering the wolf youkai leader immense power if he would betray the Rebels. Kouga's initial reaction had been to decline, but it was then that the pseudo hanyou revealed a hand that he had been saving for this occasion. Naraku had summoned a Forbidden Spirit – the dark bringers of death – and had placed the Spirit within Kouga's own den. The Spirit's deadly sickle had been placed over Ayame's throat as Naraku had approached Kouga. This, all of it, the wolf youkai had watched with horror through Kanna's mirror. If he had declined Naraku's offer, Ayame would have died. Her neck would have been severed by a scentless spirit that she never would have sensed. The thought of his mate dying in such a cowardly way had been the leverage Naraku needed to get Kouga to agree. He had even allowed Kouga to strike a deal that while the wolf youkai was in service to Naraku both Ayame and his clan would be safe from harm.

It had slowly eaten away at his insides when he realized that the next time he saw Ayame – _if _he ever saw her – they would fight. As he worked to isolate his clan of any communications they had with the Rebels, he pushed all memories of his former life to the furthest recesses of his mind. The Rebels had never questioned his motives; after all he was the leader. If any ever wondered on the lack of the clan's involvement, mercenary wolf youkai satisfied their curiosity. Kouga was their leader, and that had been enough to satisfy Sesshoumaru. Even his brief absences from the camp to report to Naraku were never questioned. They all assumed that he was visiting his mate.

Kouga stumbled slightly, cold steel biting into his skin to draw forth a trickle of blood, and he stared at the malice shimmering in the depths of Ayame's cerulean orbs. As he continued to look in her eyes, dodging and blocking her strikes, the azure-eyed wolf youkai came to a startling realization – one that he thought he had come to years ago.

One of them was going to die today.

Around the two fighters, the sky was starting darken and a silver moon to peek out behind the clouds. Faint silver light fell on Ayame, and Kouga felt short of breath. Even after all of these years, she still looked so beautiful.

"Mate." The whisper, a deadly mistake, escaped from his lips unbidden.

Ayame's eyes flashed with rage.

"Don't say that!" Kouga could barely hear her screams any more, her voice becoming raspy from all of her previous shouting. "You lost the privilege to call me that when you betrayed us! You are not my mate! _I have no mate!!_"

Those words were like a wound through his heart. For the first time since he had entered the clearing, Kouga saw just how much pain the decision to save her life had brought upon her. Should he have let her die?

He mentally shook himself. No, from the moment he had taken her as his own, he had vowed never to let any harm, physical or emotional, to ever befall her. While he may have failed in keeping the emotional side of that vow he would not let her die. He wouldn't let her die then, and he wouldn't let her die now.

Ayame took a deep breath, stepping back before her muscles bunched up.

She charged him for what would be the last time.

As she came rushing towards him, the silver of the steel blade glinting, Kouga's sword fell to the ground with a soft thud. He released his defensive stance, his muscles growing lax, arms held out slightly.

Amongst the rage in her eyes, surprise registered, and Ayame stumbled trying to stop herself from attacking a defenseless Kouga. She would not attack him, not when he was in such a defenseless position.

It was too late.

All she was able to do was to slightly lower her blade. Blood splattered everywhere, on the fur of her armor, her skin, her hair, and the grass – staining everything a deep crimson as her the tip of her katana sunk forcefully into Kouga's chest.

A thick silence spread over the field as all watched Kouga sink to the ground, blood flowing steadily down his chest. Blood dribbled down his chin when he coughed. Even now Kouga could feel himself slipping away. Gritting his fangs he gripped the edges of the blade, crimson liquid seeping from where the steel cut him. He grunted, bracing himself against the searing pain as he slowly tried to draw the blade out. A hot flash of pain suddenly coursed through him when someone grabbed the hilt of the sword and yanked it out quickly. Ice blue eyes looked up to see a shaky image of Ayame, her eyes angry as she looked at the blood coating her blade before throwing it to the ground, almost in disgust.

"You were always good with that blade." Kouga managed to cough out, smiling weakly. Ayame turned her cerulean glare at him, before reaching up to yank her hair out of its bonds. Chestnut strands cascaded down her back, glimmering a silvery mahogany hue, catching the light of both the dying sun and the rising moon.

Beautiful.

"Why did you do that?" Her voice was harsh, as she unbraided the vines, velvety petal scattering on the bloodstained grass. She quickly undid an arm guard (it was more for decoration then anything else) made of a soft, durable cotton. _This should be enough._ She thought as she knelt beside Kouga and laid the cotton over his chest, hands moving to wrap it in place with the vines that had held up her hair. If she could bind it then Kouga would be able to stand.

If he could stand up then he could give her the fight that she deserved.

Her movements were suddenly stilled when a pair of clawed hands placed themselves on hers. Ayame's eyes went wide, and she could feel a forgotten warmth pool in her heart at his touch.

"What are you doing, mate?"

She narrowed her eyes, quickly hiding the feeling that was slowly starting to consume her. Like the peaceful oblivion that came with sleep, the gentle and loving feelings were there before she could stop them. The wolf youkai swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, and with great difficulty she struggled to make her voice harsh.

"I told you-" The harsh whisper that she had managed to utter suddenly failed her when Kouga released her hands. He brought one claw up to her lips to silence her, the others splaying over the soft skin of her cheek in a tender caress. Ayame felt her heart constrict as the lump in her throat returned with a vengeance. Her cerulean eyes shimmered as unwanted tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes.

No.

"I really hurt you, didn't I?" The voice was a whisper so soft that Ayame had to lean her head closer to hear.

It was then, as she tilted her head closer to Kouga and his caress that the youkai felt something inside her break.

It was her heart.

It crumbled into tiny splinters as the pressure on her cheek suddenly grew fainter and his eyelids drifted down a fraction. She didn't know when she had shifted closer to him, when she started to nuzzle his hand, or when she had gently moved him so that his head would cradle on her lap. All she was aware of was the warm blood, his blood, which was soaking through her fur armor to cling to her pale skin.

"I hurt you, Ayame. I always vowed never to do that," A soft chuckle. "And here I thought I was protecting you when I left."

Ayame froze, her entire body going rigid at his words.

"Wh-what are you talking about. You, you betrayed us for power." Her voice was shaking as she forced out the words, the ice wall that had frozen her feelings towards Kouga finally starting melt. Her mate chuckled dryly at her words.

"Part of it……yes…….in a way." He paused to cough up more blood before continuing. "But………Naraku would have killed you; he would have killed everyone, if I refused to join him. I didn't want you to die. I-I just didn't think it would cause you so much pain. I didn't think."

The tears that Ayame had been holding back finally fell down her cheeks in crystal droplets. The silence that had followed his words were broken by a choked sob when Kouga reached up to wipe her tears away.

"I love you, Ayame."

The words resounded in her head like a mantra. Emotions that she had long since forgotten flooded her very being, causing her tears to fall even faster. She looked down at the youkai, who suddenly seemed very frail, that she had once called her mate. Should she doubt his words? Was this all a very clever ploy? Ayame banished the thought from her mind. Even after promising herself so many times to never trust another word that Kouga would ever utter, she believed him.

This…..was the truth.

Horror suddenly seeped into her senses when she recalled the words that she had shouted at him earlier.

"I have no mate!!"

Had she really been so cruel? Numb, she stroked his raven hair when the horrid realization hit here. Yes, Kouga had betrayed them, but………he had done it out of love. He had done it for _her_. He had done it to _protect_ her. What ever made her think that she had such a right as to say those words to him? If anything………

"Kouga." The name came out broken and choked, and her tears fell even faster. "I'm so sorry!" A horrid sob momentarily robbed her of her ability to breathe and she leaned down to hug him.

"Kouga!" She buried her face into his chest, sobbing brokenly. Ignoring the pain that shot up her back at the awkward and uncomfortable position Ayame gripped him tightly. She ignored the blood that clung to her face in scarlet smears, even the metallic scent. She didn't want this anymore! She didn't want this!! "No, please! I'm so sorry! I didn't-!"

"Ayame," his voice came out surprisingly strong, even as he felt his life force fading. "Ayame, please don't cry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew this was going to happen. It was my decision."

Whatever else he said was lost beneath her loud sobs, her chestnut tresses covering the skin that was becoming increasingly cold. Her shoulders shook violently from both hiccups and the force of her sobs. He was slipping. She could feel it. He was slipping away from her.

"No! Kouga!"

"I love you." The words left his mouth, unheard by the other members of the clan as they watched – numb with shock – at the sudden emotions that were consuming their leader. Only the two lovers heard the endearing words.

Ayame had barely drawn another sob-ridden breath, when she felt Kouga's body give one final movement – a shudder – before going still. His hand fell away from her cheek, and his body hung limply in her arms.

"No!" She cried, shaking her head in denial. Her fingers latched onto his shoulder, holding him with a vice-like grip. She didn't want to let go of suddenly cold body. Not now, not after discovering the truth. "NO!!!!"

A/N:

Zel no Miko: Ok, due to the urging of her betas Javeska has taken into hiding. Somehow they convinced her that you would send death threats after this chapter. I can't see why…. Anywho, she thanks all for reading, hopes you enjoyed it, blah, blah, blah! Also she thanks her betas for their patience. Aparently, the stupid bitch forgot to spell check it when she sent the majority of the chapter. Also check her bio, if anyone is interested in update info on her upcoming chapter for DGL and her new fic: Experiment. Ja!


	30. Shinku No Sora

Death, Greed, and Love

Chapter 30  
Shinku no Sora

The howl was faint and mournful as its sound reached the battlefield of the Veshranean castle. Inuyasha's furry ears twitched this way and that, trying to catch the whisper of a sound. He frowned.

"What the hell was that?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, a hint of sadness flickering weakly in the depths of his amber eyes. It was the only emotion that escaped from his carefully schooled expression as he watched Naraku.

The king's eyebrows dipped slightly into a frown as he too caught the sound. Around the silent group of youkai, the mercenary wolf youkai paused in battle. Startled expressions quickly turned to ones of shock as iron blades slid into the chests of the distracted. Even though he still couldn't see anything beyond a blur of colors, Inuyasha couldn't help the way the corner of his lips curved into a smirk, fangs gleaming white. He could smell the blood.

They were winning.

The thought was like euphoria for the hanyou's blood. It thrummed hotly, his instincts urging forth a soft growl when he knew that all would be finished by tonight. Tonight he would have his mate in his arms once again.

For a brief moment, Inuyasha's nose caught a familiar, flowery scent – but it left just as quickly as it had come. A low growl vibrated through his chest. Kagome…….she was so close. If he could smell her scent then that meant she was very close to the battlefield. Gold pupils narrowed into catlike slits. So, not only had Naraku killed their unborn pup…….now he was putting Kagome in danger?!

Sesshoumaru was watching his enemy carefully, but his thoughts trailed far from the battlefield. That mournful howl that they had heard earlier could only mean one thing.

The traitor was dead.

Yet, instead of the satisfaction the inu youkai had expected, he felt nothing but sorrow. Was Ayame's pain affecting him somehow? He could hear it as clear as day. It carried on the howl, sorrow and angst weaving a web of despair. Sesshoumaru knew what Ayame would do once Kouga was dead. Ginta had told him.

It was already arranged amongst the remaining wolf youkai clans that had yet to change to the life of mercenaries. The spiky-haired wolf youkai had been Kouga's best friend, not to mention like a brother to Ayame. He would take control of the clan, and Kouga's mate would flee to the mountains. She probably wasn't even aware that Ginta knew, but it didn't matter. Fleetingly, the rebel leader recalled the last time he had seen either of them; when he had called upon the clan to eliminate the one creature that could ruin everything if they did defeat Naraku.

Her eyes burned like a raging storm, the piercing cerulean hue of the orbs darkened by rage. Slender hands clenched into tight fists, her claws leaving crescent moon marks deep in her skin. If she clenched them any harder it would draw blood, Sesshoumaru noted stoically.

_He could feel the vivid anger, the pure rage, rolling off of the wolf youkai in waves. For the first time since dealing with this clan, the inu youkai felt the sharp pang of guilt stab at his heart. In many ways he was the cause of this pain. He was responsible for the terrible burden of leadership being thrust upon her shoulders. The spiky haired youkai that accompanied Ayame leaned forward to whisper something into her ear. Her brows drew together to form a dark scowl and she unclenched her fists, instead choosing to grip the katana that lay on the floor. _

_Sesshoumaru could feel himself deflate with relief. It was strange for him to be so tense. The feeling was almost alien to him. Even in the midst of the most fearsome battles that he had led the rebellion into, he never felt this kind of worry. He didn't need to question himself as to why this foreign feeling had made itself known. The answer was simple. _

_It had been nearly a week since Naraku had discovered their encampment and taken Kagome, but it had only been a few days since Inuyasha had learned of his mate's fate. The rage that had nearly consumed the hanyou had only abated slightly by the promise that he would be allowed to kill Naraku. Poor Houjo still had a rather nasty bruise on his neck, due to being the unfortunate bearer of the horrible news. Before she left, Sango had somehow managed to convince Inuyasha to drink some tea that had been heavily laced with sleeping potion. He had been unconscious for only an hour but Sesshoumaru knew that his brother's sensitive nose would eagerly pick up on the scent of blood, no matter how faint._

_Even their deceased father wouldn't have been able to predict his youngest son's action if he discovered that the clan of the one partially responsible for his mate's pain was only a few doors away._

_"So he's made his betrayal official now, has he?"_

_"Yes," The silver-haired youkai nodded, "we will be executing a plan of attack against the capital shortly. From what the spies inside the castle can tell, Kouga is nearly Naraku's second in command – only slightly below the three elemental sisters in usefulness."_

_"One of the sisters has already made contact with one of the ice countries." The female stated tightly. "I suppose you want us to stop them?"_

_"Only if they near the capital. The ice countries consist primarily of mercenaries and assassins. One of our spies trained at the Skull Assassin encampment in the southern country. I have already sent messengers to these countries to try and persuade them"_

_"I trust you gave these messengers enough to convince the countries to keep their armies from marching to Veshrane needlessly."_

_"Of course."_

_"Then why do you want our assistance? I am fully aware of my clan's alliance with you." Ayame added the last bit quickly, silencing any objections Sesshoumaru would have voiced. "We will continue to aid you, but why should I concentrate all of my people to stopping foreign armies? I have only one concern."_

_"I know." The inu youkai's voice was soft as he ran a hand through his silver strands. "I am only asking that you be there to stop any that approach from the North, if there are any." Sesshoumaru let doubt color his voice, enough to hint to Ayame that he was requesting her services for another reason._

_The wolf youkai was sharp, and quickly caught it. She leaned forward, her anger being replaced with anticipation. Her lips twisted into an ugly smirk, and cerulean eyes gleamed with blood lust._

_"He will be there?"_

_"It is almost a certainty. Our spies have confirmed that all of Naraku's armies – both from Kashente and Veshrane – are massing to the capital. They have also confirmed that he is sending his non-militant youkai commanders to his allies. I am almost certain that you will run into Kouga if you position yourselves on the capital's outskirts within a few days."_

_Ayame's only response to lean back and smile coldly, her eyes glittering with the promise of revenge._

Just the mere memory caused the Rebel leader to wince. He had taken little notice of it at the time, but now he remembered the aura of sadness that glowed beneath the shell of hatred. Briefly Sesshoumaru wondered what he would have done if he had ever been put in the same position. If he had been in Ayame's position and Asami in Kouga's would he be able to do it?

Would he be able to kill the one he had given his soul to?

The answer was simple and sudden to a question that Sesshoumaru was hardly aware he had asked himself.

No.

Never, not if he was to be cursed for all eternity, could he ever raise his claws to Asami with the intent to cause her harm. Just the mere thought of it made his blood grow icy with horror.

"This is disappointing." Naraku let out a long-suffering sigh, his words freeing Sesshoumaru from his horrified thoughts. "I had hoped he would last longer. What a waste of energy that was. I never should have summoned that Spirit in the first place."

"Spirit?"

Naraku smile turned absolutely wicked at the faint, almost horrified emotions that intertwined with the silver-haired youkai's voice.

"A Forbidden Spirit. Bringers of Death. You've heard of them, haven't you?" There was a pause before the king continued using an insult he had adopted long ago, "Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" This was followed by a short bark of laughter.

"Did you sincerely believe that the wretched wolf would come to me for power? Such little faith you mutts have in the wolves. No, getting Kouga to turn was as simple as getting my wife back. It's amusing how quickly the simple threat of death can change a person's mind. It truly is."

There was a violent snarl to Sesshoumaru's left that sprung up the moment the word 'wife' left Naraku's lips.

"Where is she?" The inu hanyou growled. "Where is my Kagome?"

A frown suddenly crinkled the pale skin of the pseudo hanyou's forehead at a question that was actually distinguishable. Most of the times that he had witnessed Inuyasha's youkai transformation whatever was uttered by the silver-haired hanyou had barely been comprehensible underneath the guttural growls. What was making this time so different? It couldn't be one of the side effects from the Waverta.

Inuyasha growled a little louder when no answer came to his inquiry. The brief elated sensation that came with the prospect of winning, finally after so many years, dissipated when the familiar, flowery scent filled his senses again. The rustic gold of his pupils narrowed, nearly swallowed in the pitch blackness of his eyes, as he tried to peer through the swirl of colors, all the while knowing that it was a fruitless effort.

The scent was stronger now. Strong, but not enough so that he could he could quite identify the strange emotion that tainted it. It was coming closer though, much closer.

He tensed, waiting for the scent to escape his senses once more, but it didn't. No longer was Kagome's scent fleeting, a teasing dance on the dusty winds. No, now it was strong, solid. He felt that if he just reached out a bit he could feel her. Touch her. Hold her.

The impulse to reach out was strong; it thrummed through his blood, urging him. All he needed to do was reach out. Yet, there was a faint part of him that knew nothing but disappointment awaited if he did that. He knew that all he be rewarded with was a brush from one of the swords that protruded from the corpse that he could smell near him. Well, it was either that or a smack from his brother. (After all Kagome _was_ much smaller then Sesshoumaru. Only the gods knew what he would end up grabbing.)

The hanyou repeated his question, hoping that it would do something to quench the impulse that sang through him.

"Where is she?"

Naraku's mouth twisted with distaste. Where did the mutt get the audacity to speak to him like that about his wife? The fierce possession that laced the hanyou's voice irritated him. The fool had nothing to do with her. No claim could possibly ever be made to his queen – even if the bitch was willing. The Veshranean court had seen to that.

It was that thought that brought a little bit of peace to the mind of the beady-eyed king. Even if the Rebels did, by some twist of Fate, manage to defeat him, Inuyasha would never be able to claim Kagome as his wife. Naraku wasn't a fool. He had seen the Mark on Kagome's neck.

The Mating Mark.

In the youkai world, and to humans who knew of the old ways, it was a warning. It told of who had claimed her, and who would extract revenge if she was ever touched. However, to most humans that meant nothing. Yes, even if the Rebels were to win, the Court would not care about the Mark. They would claim that such a thing meant nothing, and they would merely hold another tournament. Besides, even though there were those who hated him their disgust in their queen was much stronger.

Naraku smirked at the thought. Claiming Kagome tonight, especially after the fall of the Rebellion, was going to be so sweet. His smirk grew darker at the enraged growl that escaped Inuyasha. Raising an arm, tentacles shot out from under the black silk of his robes. Both inu youkai crouched to leap out of the way. The king's pale lips curved even more when Inuyasha barely managed to avoid being grazed by a tentacle when they sped after the hanyou.

A low chuckle spilled out of Naraku's mouth as he looked outside the circle of corpses that had confined the three.

"Son of Inutaishou…"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as his claws touched the ground and rolled forward, his haori becoming dusty as he dodged another tentacle. How dare that bastard mention his father's name!

"Son of Inutaishou," Naraku repeated, his voice filled with mocking. "Give up. Look around you. Your followers are dying."

His golden pupils darted to the corners of his eyes as the inu youkai allowed himself the briefest glance at the battle that was taking place around them.

It was strange. Only now, as he glanced quickly at the court yard did the sound of metal clashing against metal reach his ears. Shrill cries and sickening squelches reached the silver-haired youkai's sensitive hearing. The sounds of death. Another low chuckle suddenly came from the Veshranean king, and Sesshoumaru forced his attention back on his enemy.

"Can't you see the blood of your comrades, hanyou?"

Again, the rebel leader turned his attention briefly away from Naraku, this time to glance at his brother. Inuyasha was bristling with rage and frustration, his claws digging deep into the blood-stained dirt. Dimly, Sesshoumaru took note of the hand of a corpse that the inu hanyou's claws had also pierced, but he doubted that Inuyasha took any notice. After all, the scent of death surrounded them like a plague.

"Shut up!"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the menace that thickened Inuyasha's shout. The nagging feeling was back. He had felt it before, when his brother had changed into a youkai with Tessaiga was still by his side. Granted, it wasn't the first time it had happened. There had been incidents when the hanyou's youkai blood would overcome the seal that the katana offered, but he never acted or looked like this.

The golden slits against the pitch blackness of Inuyasha's eyes was not normal. Where were the azure pupils? Where was the vivid redness of his eyes?

Where was the bloodlust?

Always, each and every time, no matter how lucid the silver-haired hanyou was, there was always the gleam of bloodlust in his eyes. Even that one time when Naraku had attacked and taken back Kagome, the desire to see the blood of those who were trying to take his mate away had glimmered in the cold pupils; and Sesshoumaru had yet to remember a time when Inuyasha had been in a calmer state of mind. Yet, here they were standing before their long-hated enemy and no bloodlust shone in his brother's eyes. Only hate, rage, and menace.

It was a disconcerting fact.

The rebel leader didn't know what it was that brought on this nagging feeling. After all, the need to kill that thrummed in Inuyasha's youkai half had always been a cause for concern. There were too many instances, too many chances after a battle when the hanyou could have attacked his comrades just for the sake of seeing blood staining the earth. It was one of the causes for the rising tensions within the rebel camp. Tensions that Inuyasha was blissfully unaware of. Maybe it was the fact that he was starting to find a certain kind of normalcy in the bloodlust when his brother turned youkai, but Sesshoumaru couldn't be sure.

All he knew was that he didn't like this.

Another dark chuckle, borderline of maniacal, caused the inu youkai to narrow his amber eyes as he redirected his attention on Naraku. Realization slowly seeped into him, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. He knew! The bastard knew what the hell was going on with Inuyasha!

The hot breeze stank of death and blood as it drifted past the open glass of her narrow window and played with her pale locks. She wrinkled her nose against the stench, but didn't move from her position amidst a pile of cushions to close the window. The breeze felt nice against the stifling hotness of the room that Naraku made her stay in.

Kanna played idly with the coarse cotton that covered the soft pillows. The young youkai didn't like the feel of the material against her skin. It was very itchy. Her skin, normally a shade akin to alabaster, had red blotches covering portions of her arms and legs. Tiny specs of blood could be seen if one looked close enough. All were the results of too much scratching, but she didn't care. Even as she stared intently at a scene in her silver-rimmed mirror, memories teased the back of her mind.

Memories of home.

She couldn't really remember what life had been like before Naraku had come and taken them away. All she had were shadows and emotions. It made her sad, at times, to not be able to remember the faces of her mother and father, or what their home had looked like. Kagura said it couldn't be helped. She had been young at the time. So young, that Naraku almost hadn't bothered himself with taking her. It was only through an ill stroke of Fate that he had been able to glimpse her powers.

Or at least that was how Kagura put it.

Moete was always telling Kanna how lucky she was to have been noticed by the king. _It is an honor_, she always said, _to be in the graces of_ _the glorious Naraku._

She still couldn't understand why the fire youkai could worship such an evil man.

Kanna shook her head, disturbing a few strands of hair that dangled over the front of her face. Instead she let her thoughts drift to cushions. She had asked Kagura once why she liked cushions so much. Her sister had only smiled sadly. The wind youkai had been unable to answer the question, but had told her how her room back at home had been full of cushions, made of the finest silk, crushed velvet, and brocade.

The young youkai closed her dark eyes and sighed. She really wished that she could talk to Kagura right now, but Kanna didn't even know if she was back from delivering her messages. Besides, she had become very distant within the past few days. She hardly visited any more, only speaking to Kanna to give out orders.

There was also the sadness that seemed to envelope her like a cloud. Again, the pale-haired youkai shook her head. Even though she was young, Kanna was pretty sure she knew what the problem was. After all, Moete had seemed much more arrogant then usual, and to make matters worse there hadn't been any letters from Zorant like there normally were.

Did something happen?

A sharp knock of the heavy oak of her door startled Kanna out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and stared stoically at the door, not speaking.

The door swung open with a low creak and a lord that the youkai did not recognize stood at the entrance. Her dark eyes did happen upon a family crest that was engraved into the golden brooch that fastened his cloak. Pushing memories of home and the worry of her two sisters from her mind, Kanna narrowed her eyes into a look of irritation – adopting the demeanor that Kagura had taught her to use when addressing lords of unworthy status.

"What is it?"

"Naraku-sama requests your presence on the battlefield."

Kanna didn't respond as she slowly pushed herself up. Silently, she moved over to the ebony side table to pick up her mirror. Slowly she turned around, her expression full of indifference. Inwardly she was shaking with fear.

She had never been on the battlefield before. The thought had always been more then enough to cause her blood to run cold. Her abilities with her mirror had always been enough to allow her to stick with reconnaissance work. The thought of stepping onto the battlefield terrified her.

Where was Kagura? Why wasn't she here to talk Naraku out of it? Wasn't it enough knowing that her abilities caused so many deaths? Why did she have to do this?!

Where was Kagura?!

"You know."

The accusation was cold and clear, slicing through the air like a knife. A bit of surprise flitted across Naraku's face for a brief moment. A dark smirk pulled at his pale lips as he turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"You always were very astute, much like your father."

"Don't talk of him." The menace in that growl was undeniable. For one of the very few times in his life, Sesshoumaru was more then willing to let all of his pent up frustrations come bursting forth. His eyes narrowed into tiny amber slits as he concentrated his youki to one focal point. His left arm pulsed with a green aura that lengthened and twirled as he concentrated on the image of his whip.

Indifference had always been a mask that he had hidden behind. It helped him protect those that he held dear. Only the highest ranking members of the rebellion new what he was truly like.

But at that moment he didn't care.

They had waited so long, nearly ten years, for this day and now…..

Somewhere, in the deepest recesses of his heart, Sesshoumaru had always felt that his half-brother had deserved an equal share in their revenge against Naraku. After all, his mother had died protecting them both. He had had Asami to comfort him when they had learned of how their father had died. She had been the one that had allowed him to cry after they had seen their father's severed head displayed in the capital square.

Asami had always been there for him.

And Inuyasha?

He had never had anyone to take comfort in. The hanyou had always been forced to keep to himself, never showing his true self.

Then Kagome had come along.

Sesshoumaru had heard about how much suffering his brother's mate had gone through as a child, and he had admired her for her bravery. The bravery she had shown when Kagome had first been brought to the rebel camp had surprised him. On the night that Inuyasha had claimed her, the rebel leader had made a promise to let his brother be the one to extract the final blow to Naraku.

A small part of him had balked at such an idea. After all, he was the eldest son and the rightful heir to the Kashantean lands. The law demanded it. But time had weakened that part of him. (The nightly talks with Asami had also helped.)

This was why he now stood before Naraku, the youki whip wrapped loosely in his palm. The bastard was trying to make him break his secret promise to Inuyasha.

"Tell me what's happening, and I may make your death quick."

A dry sound, almost like a cackle, escaped the Veshranean king in response to the growled threat.

"I am shocked, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, that you haven't recognized it by now."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stayed silent, one stony and the other frustrated. Inuyasha's ears were swiveling around, his slit pupils searching for something. A something that Sesshoumaru had a small inkling to what it was, but he made no movement to signal brother to calm down. After all, what good would it do? Besides, he needed to hear what Naraku had to say.

"It's really quite simple. I'm sure you know about your father's research into youki. After all, considering the wretch of a son his second one was…."

"You're no better then Inuyasha." The Rebel Leader growled. "At least my brother-"

"Half-brother."

"At least with Inuyasha we know what his blood is made of. You," Sesshoumaru's lips curled up into a snarl. "You're nothing but a mesh of youkai. I wonder if hanyou is even a term that can be applied to you." He felt a great deal of satisfaction from the dark look that crossed the king's face. Naraku shot a few tentacles out, brimming with miasma, which Sesshoumaru easily avoided.

_Retribution._ The silver-haired youkai thought smugly. He inwardly frowned when his mind went over what Naraku had just said.

"What does my father's research on youki have to do with this?"

Now it was Naraku's turn to look smug.

"He accumulated quite a large amount of research over the years. He even conducted a number of tests on some subjects on how to manipulate the youki of half-breeds."

The Rebel Leader stayed silent. Yes, it was true that Inutaishou had been almost obsessed in his research on controlling the youki of hanyous when Inuyasha was born. It had been so much that, in the beginning, Sesshoumaru had even been a little jealous of his brother for taking up so much of his father's time. In the end it had been Inuyasha's mother who had been the one to convince their father to spend more time with his children. When Inutaishou started to spend more attention on Sesshoumaru the jealously had eventually faded, and the young inu youkai had started to help his father in his research. He had been the one to suggest on experiments on hanyous that were suffering from poverty. They were paid for their services, and the late Kashente lord had taken great pains to make sure that the experiments would not harm the subjects in the long run.

"It's just a pity he was never willing to go any further then he did. He was always too worried about infringing on their personal freedoms. Pathetic."

Sesshoumaru's amber orbs narrowed a bit, but he said nothing. He did not like where this was going, but he needed to find out exactly how Inuyasha's youki was being affected.

"It took me a while to gather the additional information that I needed. Sadly, the experiments got to be…..a bit much for some of the hanyous." The king didn't sound the least bit apologetic. "After I gathered my information it took me very little time to build my Waverta."

"Waverta?"

"Yes, it's a little device I designed. It has amazing abilities. It can take the youki of a hanyou and distort the youki so that certain senses are amplified. Smell is one of those, I believe. Of course, this can only be done when the hanyou's seal on their youkai blood has been released. Unfortunately, it does affect one's vision in a rather drastic way."

"So is that all?" Sesshoumaru snorted, clearly unimpressed. Naraku response was an uncharacteristic look of surprise. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly at the anger that returned in the king's eyes. "Inuyasha just can't rely on his sight."

"It's something that he's been proven unable to do." Naraku returned, his beady eyes suspicious.

The Rebel Leader chose not to comment on this. Let their enemy think he had the upper hand. This 'Waverta' device might prove to be more beneficial to Inuyasha then hurtful. It most likely would make the hanyou stronger. The fact that Inuyasha had to rely on his sense of smell was a trivial thing. From when they first learned to hunt, Inutaishou had taught his sons to not constantly rely on their sight. It was merely a matter of Inuyasha getting over his own rage.

Stupid hanyou. I warned him that his lack of control would get him into trouble someday.

"Enough of this." Naraku spoke very suddenly before attacking. Instead of manipulating his own youki to create the tentacles, a blast of miasma came surging out.

Neither of the two silver-haired men had time to try and pinpoint just where the miasma was coming from before they jumped away. A mild look of surprise briefly appeared across the elder one's face when Inuyasha managed to successfully block both that and the attack of a Veshranean soldier.

Screams ripped through the air as several humans and youkai from both sides got caught in the poisonous gas. A malicious smirk danced across Naraku's face as many slumped forward, clawing at their throats as they breathed in the contaminated air. Inuyasha covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his haori to block out the stench, and – for a moment – the battles stopped as others followed suit. Those that were unable to drop their weapons when a slight breeze carried the miasma over to them.

The King of Veshrane was the only one that was unaffected.

A swift wind suddenly burst through the Court Yard, its strength unnatural. Corpses were tossed into the pond at the far corner and slammed against the walls. All of the soldiers that were able to move dug their swords into the muddy ground or found something to hold onto. Those that weren't fast enough or to badly wounded to move were, like the corpses, thrown against the palace walls.

The force of the impact killed them instantly.

A slight look of annoyance crossed Naraku's face as his inky hair blew about his face. His beady eyes slanted to the side as Kagura landed on the ground beside him, snapping her fan shut with a flick of her wrist. She smoothed the silk of her kimono before returning Naraku's glare.

"Don't complain." She muttered. "Some of them died." The wind youkai paused as her eyes fell on the two inu brothers. Both of them stood up as they pulled their katanas from the ground and eyed her warily. "Where is Moete?"

"Her entrance will be soon."

"Sooner then you think." Kagura raised her ruby eyes to the sky. "You really should have been more careful, Naraku."

The king looked over at Kagura sharply, anger rising at the curtness of her tone. In didn't last long, however, when the Court Yard was suddenly doused in hot air and the scent of sulfur permeated the senses of those on the battlefield.

_Inu- _

Gods, she couldn't even think clearly. The smoke and scorching heat was too much. A searing pain burned insistently at her ankles and wrists. Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving tracks against the ash that covered her face.

She felt so strange. Like she was floating into oblivion. She was hardly aware of anything around her. It was the sharp stabs of pain that kept her conscious, and even they were starting to fail.

A cool breeze whispered against her unbearably hot skin. Her lashes fluttered slightly, and she tried to summon the strength to open her eyes. She managed to open her lids a crack and caught flashes of green and blue before they closed.

She was so weak.

It had taken too much energy to open her eyes. It drained the queen of her reserves, and her body went slack, darkness consuming her vision.

Moete smiled slightly when Kagome's body went completely limp. It had only been a few minutes since she had taken the queen from Aya's quarters, but she had put up more resistance then the fire youkai had expected. Even with the chains of fire that she had forged around the young woman's wrists and ankles, Kagome had still continued to resist.

It irritated her to know that even Naraku hadn't fully broken the queen's spirit. The muscle spasms and the attempts to pull away from Moete's hold had finally stopped, however.

A dark smirk, one that would have made her beloved proud, curled her crimson lips. Manipulating her youki into creating a spiral of fire, Moete began her descent from the top of the tower and onto the battlefield.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. For some reason I wasn't overly pleased with this chapter. The problem is I have no idea why. Don't forget to review! Also check my bio about future updates for all of my fics.**


	31. Pain

Death, Greed, and Love

Chapter 31  
Pain

Darkness had consumed her, and her body felt like lead. It was impossible to move, for her muscles to make the slightest twitch – even if she had wanted to – but Kagome Higurashi was still aware. The breeze against her skin was hot, and the pain was still persistent. Dimly, the raven-haired woman was aware of the sound of battle cries that seemed to come from below her, but she no longer possessed the strength or the will to see how that was possible.

So tired.

Her mind was fuzzy, and Moete's booming voice seemed so far away.

Where were they?

The clash of furious voices suddenly quieted, and Kagome was glad. She wanted nothing more than to sleep.

So tired.

As her consciousness was just starting to melt away into the darkness, a din of angry voices rose. Kagome tried to frown from the irritation of being denied true sleep, but her muscles refused to obey. So instead, the queen opted to clear her mind. Ignore the voices, and sleep would come.

It was a trait that she had gained after being forced to go to the Court and the many balls her father had held when her mother was still alive. She would sit in her mother's lap and lay her head against Megumi's arm. The cool silk of the woman's sleeve was always enough to lull her into a world of dreams.

Now, however, this was a rather hard task to accomplish. The heat against her skin was stifling, and she was having trouble breathing. Maybe if she concentrated on the pain instead……

The pain that had slowly become a dull sting attacked with a vengeance. It became sharp and brought up shadow pains of when her husband had laid the lash to her bare back. The whip, like the shackles of flame, had burned wounds into her skin that would take hours to retreat into a insistant throb.

Scratch that.

She was quickly running out of choices. Wishing she could take a deep breath without choking, Kagome concentrated on her memories. The warm ones of her mother and father. The happy ones of her life in the Rebel encampment. The tender ones of her mate.

_Inuyasha._

She had just started to settle on one particularly fond memory of the silver-haired hanyou when a familiar voice sliced its way through her subconscious, and yanked the desire for sleep firmly from her grasp.

**"KAGOME!!!"**

**I know, I knw. This chapter doesn't deserve to even be called a chapter. Gomen, gomen, but I really wanted to do this, and sinse I came up for adifferent ending for the last chapter..........I just could get rid of it. Ok, now, as far as updates...I have no idea when the next chapter of DGL will be coming out. I'd like to have it written before I go back to college January 24th, but we'll see what happens. I'll be reposting the first chapter for Miko's Sacrifice next week, and I'm working on a one-shot. Don't worry though. DGL will be updated before that though. . I hope this was enough to satisfy your curiosity.  
....................  
Please, don't hurt me!**


	32. The Kiranji Charm

Death, Greed, And Love

Chapter 32

The Kiranji Charm

Irritation filled his being as he glared up at them. Smoke curled around the two figures, it was thick and smelled of sulfur. Kagura's winds were the only thing that was keeping it from spreading over the battlefield.

It had been a mistake allowing the fire youkai to live.

Yes, she had been useful – and her obsession with him had been amusing – but this was the last straw. Yes, he had tolerated her insults of his wife, but this was something that he would not allow.

Naraku pushed his thick locks back over his shoulder as he continued to glare at Moete. Her flame-colored hair whipped wildly around the pale skin of her face. A few locks had wrapped themselves against her arms and melted into the fire that spiraled down from the tips of her fingers. Her lips were spread in a malicious grin, and a low chuckle escaped as Inuyasha let out a roar of rage.

**"Let her go!"**

The dark-haired king flicked his gaze to the hanyou briefly. It was strange. The mutt could tell where Kagome was being held; the frustration in his voice conveyed this message clearly. He had even tilted his head up so that his eyes were staring right at her. Naraku's lips curved into a shadow of a smile.

Although he couldn't quite understand just why Inuyasha knew just where the queen was, at the moment retrieving her was more important. For a brief moment he didn't even care that his wife shared an intimate bound with his enemy.

Besides the hanyou brat would aid him in retrieving her.

Naraku took a step closer to the ground that Moete floated over. All it would take was one word. A simple reassuring word that she was still in his graces. Reassurance that she had done his bidding.

The bitch placed so much trust in him that it was almost laughable. It would lure her into a false sense of security. Inuyasha would take no time at all in attacking her. Her distraction would allow him to use the least amount of youki to retrieve his wife.

The back silk of his haori rustled as he lifted his arm.

Then they would all pay.

* * *

"Excellent work, Moete."

Naraku's smooth voice cut through the air, and Inuyasha whirled around. His anger was mounting at the smells that teased at his senses, and the calmness in the king's voice wasn't doing anything to help matters. He cracked his knuckles, his claws aching to tear through the flesh of the man that had stolen so much from him. It was only the agony that had filtered into his mate's scent that prevented him from doing so.

His vision was slowly getting better. A myriad of colors still filled his vision, but he could at least make out indistinct forms, and right now what he saw was only causing his rage to heighten. He could make out the lithe form of a woman floating in the air above the battlefield, and she seemed to be holding a limp form in front of her.

Inuyasha didn't need to guess who the woman and the limp form were. His senses told him everything. He could hear the arrogant chuckles of Moete and the faint groans of pain coming from his mate. The stench of sulfur that the bitch's fire produced stung at his nose. It was the bitter stench of his mate's blood that was sending the silver-haired hanyou over the edge.

**"Bitch, let her go!"**

The fire youkai's cruel laughter once again reached his ears before she responded to Naraku's words.

"I knew you would be pleased." Her voice was sultry and low, the sound alone enough to drive any man into a state of arousal. It was the fire, however, that crackled from her skin that prevented any male on the battlefield, friend or foe, from going into such a state.

Inuyasha could feel a blast of heat and hear his mate's cry of pain as the fire surrounding Moete suddenly intensified. He jumped back. Moete's form, which was becoming more distinct with each passing moment, seemed to be coming closer to the ground. His fangs poked out from underneath his lips as he pulled them into a sadistic smirk.

The bitch had been too far out of range before, but now…

She was still several feet above the ground, too far up for him to attempt to attack her, when she paused. Her blurry image turned slightly, her face gazing over at him and the rest of the Rebels. For a brief moment Inuyasha was almost positive he smelt irritation intertwining with Naraku's sinister scent, but it left quickly. The hanyou's rust-colored pupils shrunk as he narrowed his eyes, wondering if he had merely imagined it. Then Moete spoke and a fresh wave of rage washed over him.

"Fools." Her voice had lost its previous seductiveness and was now cold and clear. Inuyasha could just picture her eyes roving over each and every one of his allies. "To dare go against Naraku-sama." Her voice turned smug. "I see that I have stopped your fighting."

Triangular ears suddenly swiveled around rapidly, and Inuyasha was surprised to discover that the sounds of battle had stopped.

"I know you recognize this woman." Moete continued after a brief moment of silence. "She is the lover of one of your leaders, Queen of Veshrane, and a whore. Yet, despite this fact you still stop your fighting. Why do you care for this woman so?" There was another pause, almost as if the fire youkai was contemplating her own question. "No matter. If you do not want her blood on your hands then I suggest you surrender. Now."

"Think carefully." Naraku's voice suddenly sliced through the air, but there was a strange coldness in it that made Inuyasha stop and wonder just who it had been directed at.

All contemplation, however, quickly left his thoughts when Moete finally floated within striking range. He cracked his knuckles, his lips forming a smirk. He slid into a crouch before letting out a roar as he attacked.

* * *

Kikyou lay heavily on Houjo. Her limbs felt so heavy. She closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths. Her arms were shaking from exhaustion, and she could hardly stand. The wounds that she had inflicted upon herself had been bound. Now she just had to deal with the utter weariness that the Kiranji Charm left her with.

"Kikyou?"

The miko opened one eye to peer into the inquisitive face of Miroku. She lifted her head up and tried, once again, to stand. She would have toppled over if it hadn't been for the strong arm that Houjo had wrapped around her waist.

With the help of Miroku, he eased her up, rising slowly until she stood on shaky legs.

Kikyou let her head rest on Houjo's shoulder, her ebony strands strewn across her face. Taking another labored breath she finally spoke.

"Give me a moment."

With her eyes closed she didn't see Miroku's reluctant nod, but she could sense his uneasiness. She knew that they didn't have much time. They weren't that far from the battle, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would only be able to hold out against Naraku for so long.

Keeping her eyes closed, Kikyou breathed slow and steady breathes. It was something her mother had made her practice day in and out when she had been in training. It did wonders to soothe the nerves, and even now it was making the shakiness recede somewhat. Taking another deep breath the miko concentrated her attention on her surroundings.

The coarse material of Houjo's tunic as it rest against her check. The solidness of his chest, the gentle but steady grip around her waist…

The strange sensation pooling at the pit of her stomach…

"Kikyo? Are you alright? Your face looks quite red."

Her gray eyes flew open at Miroku's subtle insinuation. He lips where twitching in a suspicious sort of way, even though he had a look of pure innocence on his face. It was only then that she also realized how hot her face felt. Dread quickly replaced the strange feeling that had been pooling in her stomach as she glanced up to look at Houjo.

He just stared back at her, the most oblivious expression on his face.

Silently, the miko thanked whatever gods that existed that he was a clueless wonder.

"He's right." Houjo said finally, his eyes narrowing with concern. He raised his free hand to touch her forehead. "Are you feeling well? Is it that spell?"

Kikyou didn't believe it was possible but she felt her face heat up even more as she stared back into those tender, emerald eyes. Her face had to be at least five different shades of red by now. Damn Miroku!

Her head was screaming at her to pull away from him, and get out of this rather embarrassing situation, but her body refused to obey. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She continued to stare into those vibrant, green orbs even as she continued to remind herself that Miroku was still watching.

The houshi would, no doubt, let Inuyasha know about this and the hanyou would never let her hear the end of it.

It was that thought, however, and a not-so-subtle snort, that shook Kikyou from her revere. She shook her head violently, the action conveniently taking her eyes off of Houjo, and muttered a shaky "I'm fine."

They were in the middle of the battle that would decide the future of Veshrane and the Kashente Territories. The outcome of this battle would determine whether her best friend would be stuck with the bastard that she had been forced to marry or the man that she loved. The lives and futures of so many rested on this battle, and here she was acting like a love-sick fool.

With a peasant, no less!

What would the townspeople say?!

Kikyou gripped Houjo's arms and pushed herself away. She needed to clear her head of such thoughts. Now was not the time for them! She still needed to activate the Kiranji Charm. Sure, she had performed the spell, and the purifying powers had doubtlessly settled over Naraku's youki by now, but if she didn't activate them it would have all been for nothing.

However, for all of her determination, the fact of the matter was that Kikyou was still very weak. Her legs buckled underneath and finally gave. Fortunately both Miroku and Houjo were quick enough to grab her arms to steady her. Miroku cast a sympathetic glance.

"Back in this position again?"

"Shut up." The miko growled sending the houshi a rather dark glare. "Let's just get this over with."

_Finally._ For all of his easygoing demeanor Miroku couldn't even begin to describe how worried he was. He hid it in a devilish grin, and an enthusiastic nod. It was about damn time.

Kikyou closed her eyes and raised a hand in front of her, still relying heavily on the two men for support. Keeping her palm upraised in the air, she curled her pinky and ring finger abruptly. With only her thumb and pointer and index fingers standing erect she started to mutter the finishing words for the Kiranji Charm.

Houjo, both hands keeping a steady grip on Kikyou's waist, kept glancing from Kikyou to Miroku – completely clueless as to what had transpired between the two only moments before.

* * *

Moete let out an enraged cry as Inuyasha's claws tore through the flimsy material of her robe and the flesh of her side. She no longer bothered to manipulate her youki to keep herself afloat, the burning sensation that the wound caused was wrapping her in a haze and she was finding it hard to think straight. The only thoughts rushing through her mind was to stay out of the reach of the enraged hanyou's claws.

As she danced away, heading towards Naraku's direction, the flames wrapped around Kagome's wrists and ankles went taunt. They shrunk and pulled the queen in Moete's direction as the bounds held her afloat. This drew forth a sharp cry of pain that only served to enrage the silver-haired hanyou even further. His attacks became faster, almost wild, as he pressed the fire youkai.

Moete was at a loss as to what to do. She kept glancing back at Naraku, confused as to why he wasn't he coming to her aid. Inuyasha continued to push her in the direction of the Veshranean king. The further he pushed her, the more cries that were elicited from his mate as she was yanked along. The more Kagome cried in pain, the more the hanyou attacked Moete – his rage nearly at breaking point.

"Naraku-sama!" She looked back at him, her eyes pleading as Inuyasha's claws slashed her again.

Naraku's face was impassive, the fire youkai's cries falling on nearly deaf ears. The whole time he kept his eyes trained pass her, and on the limp form of his wife. He raised his outstretch arm higher, finally deciding it was time.

The convulsion of youki was the only warning that either had. Moete was too scared to react, but Inuyasha managed to jump out of the way just in time as the king's tentacles attacked the spot he had previously occupied.

The inu hanyou sunk into a crouch as soon as his feet touched the ground, placing a clawed hand on the ground to maintain his balance. His muscles tightened and his body was urging him to spring forward, his blood boiling hot, when the scream ripped through the air. He trained his ears in the direction of his mate, suddenly fearful for her life. Relief swept through him when he only heard the, now familiar, painful gasps coming from her.

The furry triangles of his hearing appendage suddenly swiveled to discern who the scream had originated from, and his lips quirked into a sadistic smirk when they twitched in Moete's direction. It was then that the sweet smell of the fire youkai's blood penetrated the sickening smell of sulfur.

He could see the blur that was Moete clutching at what appeared to be her arm. She was screaming ceaselessly, her voice starting to go hoarse.

Inuyasha could just picture the tears of pain streaming down her face.

Then off to the side, not that far from him, there was the sound of a body falling heavily to the ground, followed by the groan of a familiar voice.

In that one moment, Inuyasha completely forgot his anger at Naraku and Moete, or the joy he felt at her pain. He got up in a rush, nearly stumbling, as he raced over to his mate's side

It was in that moment, as he reached her side, that the hanyou felt his vision clear. Suddenly he could see things properly. Things were no longer blurs or a myriad of colors. He could see the blood that soaked the grass of the Court Yard. He could see the groups of humans and youkai that did nothing but stare at Moete. Inuyasha looked down.

He could see his mate.

Her eyes were tightly shut, and her face was twisted into a pained grimace. Her entire body was rigid, bracing itself for the next onslaught of pain.

Inuyasha didn't speak. Anger welled within when he saw the fading bruises that marred her pale skin. They looked as if they had almost healed, reduced to yellow splotches that splashed across her skin. Only a particularly nasty one on her cheek had a few traces of purple left.

The inu hanyou reached hesitantly, some morbid part of him wanting to trace the ugly marks. All it took was the slight brush of the pads of his fingers against her tender skin to elicit a painful gasp. She jerked away from the touch and curled into a fetal position, wanting nothing more then to escape the pain.

Inuyasha's expression soon mirrored Kagome's own as she lay there, trembling in pain. At that moment, he wanted nothing more then to hold her tightly in his arms. It was an unbearable urge that was gnawing at from the inside out. The need to hold her once again was unbearable, but at the same time he didn't want to cause her any unnecessary pain. The two desires warred within him finally drawing forth a raspy cry of her name.

"K'gome…"

He didn't think it was possible, but her body went even more rigid then before. Fear clung to him, and he was terrified that her wounds had caused some sort of affliction that was tormenting her body with even more pain.

"I-Inuyasha?" Her voice came out suddenly, small and raspy. There was also an underlying tone of need, almost as if she was afraid to hope. Groaning softly she pushed herself up from her prone position. She turned, her blue eyes widening at the sight of him. The tears that had started to trickle down echoed the tone of her voice.

The volumes of desperation were more then enough to push him over the edge. The inu hanyou completely forgot about how he had heard how much she had suffered, or the slight scent of her blood that leaked into the air. He acted on his desires, and swept her lithe form into his arms. He all but crushed her against his chest as he held her tightly.

Kagome let out a slight gasp. The wounds that circled her ankles and wrists still stung, reminding her of their presence. Despite the pain, though, she returned Inuyasha's embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and clinging to him as tightly as she could.

"Inuyasha." The tears were starting to flow faster.

Naraku, Moete, Sesshoumaru, and the entire battle seemed to fade from their surroundings. All they saw was each other. Inuyasha buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. Kagome welcomed his fierce display of emotion, not even minding the slight twinge of pain that the coarseness of his haori brought to her bruised cheek. It was quite a while until Inuyasha finally pulled away.

He held closer then arms length, her face only a scant few inches from his chest, and pushed the tangled locks of raven hair away from her face. For once, words failed him.

"Fool."

The two lovers were suddenly startled out of their revere, both brought back to the fact that they were still in the middle of a battlefield. Growling, Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him. His ears swiveled violently to make certain that no enemies were approaching them. Then he turned his attention back to the Veshranean king. Whatever the hanyou had been expecting it certainly hadn't been the disgusted look that graced Naraku's face as he watched Moete's form convulse in pain. Her screams where terrible, and she clutched at the stub where her hand had once been. She turned pleading eyes toward him.

"Naraku-sama!"

The pseudo hanyou ignored her, instead motioning for Kagura. The wind youkai nodded and snapped open her fan. All watched with horror as she waved the fan. Very few noticed the strained look on her face, or the way she closed her eyes tightly shut as she lowered her hand. If anyone had been paying close attention to her they would have noticed the way she forced herself to watch Moete as the attack hurtled towards her.

The wind blades attacked the body of her younger sister mercilessly. They sliced through skin and bone, blood flying. They drew screams that heightened in intensity before all went silent.

Kagura waved her fan a second time. Sadness etched itself deep in her soul as she turned around quickly so that no one would be able to see her tears as the second wave of blades attacked. They quickly reduced Moete to nothing more then a bloody heap of torn skin and broken bones.

The sight elicited a shrill scream from Kagome, and she buried her face in her hands in an attempt to erase the sight from her vision. Inuyasha moved to stand in front of her – both to shield her view of the mangled body and to block her figure from Naraku's view. The king had returned his attention to them once again, and he looked positively livid.

The inu hanyou slid into a slight crouch, his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. He didn't want to leave Kagome unprotected, but he knew that he could probably rely on Sesshoumaru for help with that. Besides, his mind once again registered the scent of Kagome's blood. He knew that, for once, Naraku wasn't responsible for her injuries, but he couldn't take revenge on a corpse – and he had waited a long time for this moment.

Menace flowed thickly between the two hanyous. Dark tendrils of youki flowed from Naraku. Any allies that were near him quickly shrunk away. Inuyasha's response was almost the mirror image.

Tessaiga no longer was enough to keep a seal on the darkness that lurked within his blood. It was no longer enough, but then again it was no longer needed.

He had something he wanted to protect.

It was something that flowed within the blood within every half, quarter, and full-blooded youkai. There was something, a certain need that demanded to be fulfilled. The nature of this desire was shaped by the events of the individual's life after puberty.

Naraku was one who had lived a sick, twisted life. Born on the edge of society, in the gutter of a dying country, power had been the focal point of his life.

The two hanyous couldn't be more different.

The agony of being unable to protect his mother had carved the nature of Inuyasha's need. Over the years with the constant battles with Naraku had slowly raised that desire until Tessaiga's seal was hardly of any more use when loved ones were in trouble. Kagome's appearance and capture had pushed it past breaking point. His youkai blood had boiled to the point of agony at times during their separation. It was only though the barest thread of common sense that Inuyasha didn't just storm the castle.

Now that she was back in his protection, Inuyasha wanted nothing more then to rid himself of the frustrations that he felt at his failure to protect his mate. His grip firm on Tessaiga, Inuyasha leaped forwards with a snarl.

The tendrils of solidified youki tore at his clothing and skin. The silver-haired hanyou ignored the pain as he attacked the dark-haired one. Energy blasts bounded off of Tessaiga in counterattacks and defenses.

The coagulated energy fell to the ground in writhing wisps with each strike, and Inuyasha's katana vibrated with the force of the combined attacks of the tendrils.

Blood dotted the inu hanyou's chin as an elongated fang pierced the skin of his lip. His rust-colored pupils shrunk in anger and concentration as he attacked.

They fought in a tight circle, attacking aggressively. The goal of both males stood just beyond this circle, a bit uncertain of what to do.

Kagome backed up a couple of steps before deciding to stay where she stood. There were just too many youkai mercenaries to be able to tell who the Rebels were. The relief that had flooded her at the sound of Inuyasha's voice was already starting to dissipate as she watched the two fight. A familiar fear was starting to creep up on her. What if one of the lords decided to drag her back to the palace? What if Inuyasha lost? What if-?

The thought was cut off when Sesshoumaru suddenly took a place by her side. His face was solemn as he glanced down at her, giving the young queen the briefest nods of reassurance. He then turned his attention to the battle. Kagome, too, turned her attention back to the battle between her mate and her husband; the inu youkai's close presence keeping her fears at bay.

"Kaze no kizu" escaped Inuyasha's mouth several times as the fight continued. The air blast was tearing up the ground and had destroyed the outermost edges of the palace, but still Naraku only suffered minor injuries. He itched to use the one attack that was his one trump card.

It was an attack that had been taught to him by an old friend of his father's. It had been several years before Naraku's attack and the friend had taught him how to incorporate the power of the world's hardest substance, the diamond, into Tessaiga.

Even Sesshoumaru didn't know about it.

Both this attack and the Bakkryuuha, when combined with Kikyou's spell, would be more then enough to give the pseudo hanyou a taste of all of the pain he had inflicted on others.

His lips suddenly quirked into an arrogant smirk.

There it was. It was a feeling that had the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge. The immense purifying power would have been enough to knock him unconscious if what he felt was anything more then a slight ripple. The aura settled itself over Naraku. It seeped into his pores, wrapping itself around the youkai blood that was trickling from the slight cuts.

Inuyasha's smirk when the dark-haired king stumbled in mid-attacked.

It was about damn time.

* * *

Kikyou leaned heavily against Houjo, no longer caring about modesty. The activation hadn't required a lot of effort, but it still left her feeling drained. It would probably be days before she would have her full strength back.

Miroku stepped forward, and placed his hands on her shoulder, and coaxed her to lean against him. If she hadn't been so tired, Kikyou might have been wary of him and his roaming hands, but she was just too far gone to give a damn.

Houjo turned around and squatted slightly. He held his hands out behind him, an indication to Miroku to lean the miko against his back. It was a slow progress that required him to take baby steps so that Kikyou wouldn't stumble. A tiny part of the dark-haired woman was furious that they were treating her like she was old and feeble. She even started to protest, but stopped when the action only served to drain her strength even further.

Her movements were lethargic now. Moving in a slow and choppy manor, she complied with their silent requests, and wrapped her arms around Houjo's shoulders. Kikyou gripped them tightly when Miroku's support disappeared.

The violet-eyed houshi took a step next to the miko and knelt down. His fingers barely touched the cloth of her hakama as he guided her legs to Houjo's hands, one after the other.

Kikyou wrapped her legs around the spy's waist. A small part of her mind reminded her that this was not proper, but she no longer cared. She was just so tired. Darkness smudged her sight, and for the first time she was truly aware just how much energy she had used. She let her head rest on Houjo's back, her long tresses spilling over his shoulders. It was amazing how strong his back felt…

Houjo took in a few deep breathes as he tried to rise up. Kikyou weighed much more then he had expected. His legs were shaky as he took baby steps, trying to get used to the added weight. The sandy-haired man could practically hear Miroku's silent snickers at his lack of strength. His face turned several shades of crimson, and he was thankful that Kikyou was already drifting of to sleep. At least she wouldn't have to witness how weak he really was.

The raven-haired miko was unaware of this silent exchange. As they started their slow progress to the Court Yard she had one final thought.

_It's all up to you hanyou. You better not fuck this up._

* * *

It wasn't the sluggish change in his movements that Naraku first noticed. That was gradual. Even as he increased the amount of youki that he channeled into attacks, the decrease of his abilities was slow. It was the sudden cockiness of his opponent that hinted that something was wrong.

He twisted around to avoid the strike of Tessaiga. This was the first physical battle he had fought since defeating Inutaisho. It was the first time he had actually fought against Inuyasha, but the inu hanyou's nature told Naraku that his opponent would use every arsenal at his disposal when the battle started. That theory had held true from the very first rush. Inuyasha was depending so little on his own skill with the sword (which was clearly very little) and concentrating more on the swirling clashes of youki so that he could execute his Kaze no Kizu.

It had been quite a few moments since Naraku had last had to dodge the attack, and, quite frankly, it worried him.

His beady eyes shifted to Kagura. The bitch had her fan closed tightly in her hand, and for a moment their eyes met. A coldness swirled in her magenta eyes. It was a coldness that told him quite clearly not to expect any more help from her…ever.

Naraku cared little. Both she and Moete had outlived their usefulness. All Kanna had to do was make her appearance and he would be done with that family. How would the Rebels react when Inuyasha's soul was sucked out, and the body was turned against them?

The groan of the marble palace doors as they were opened, and the pale Kanna stepping out into the Court Yard, was the last thing Naraku registered.

Then the pain hit him.

It was like being attacked with dozens of tiny blades. It was like having a jagged blade saw against the skin. It was hot, painful, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. He stumbled slightly, and looked wildly around at his body. What he saw left him at a lost.

There were no wounds, other then the ones Inuyasha had already inflicted upon him. They were light and not deep enough to cause such pain. Then, almost as suddenly as it had come, the pain disappeared.

Naraku remembered how to breathe.

He gulped in the air, shaken by the agony that had consumed him. He allowed himself to drop to his knees, completely forgetting that there was no one nearby to prevent Inuyasha from attacking him.

The pain attacked him once again, a force more severe – almost heart-stopping – as Inuyasha cut through skin and bone with the sharp, broad blade of Tessaiga.

Naraku collapsed to the ground shortly after the severed limb hit the dirt. He howled in pain, dust clinging to his silk clothing, he rolled back and forth. Black blood dripped from the severed shoulder, hissing as it touched the ground.

The arm, like the main body, writhed several times before finally disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Silence gripped the field, only shattered by the king's howls and the disgusted snort of a certain hanyou.

Finally, the pain receded enough so that Naraku's body stopped spasming. He looked around wildly, using his one arm to maneuver himself into a sitting position.

His beady eyes narrowed when they fell upon Kagura a second time. She was no longer looking at him; she was looking past him her face twisted into a sadistic smirk. It was a look of something that was not quite pure glee. It was more of a look of a person who had just obtained some long awaited revenge. Revenge against one that was hated to the very depths of the soul. The wind youkai flicked her eyes to him, and she licked her lips in satisfaction. In that one instant she showed more emotion then she had ever showed in a lifetime. Then she flicked her eyes over to the palace.

Naraku's blood boiled with rage. He didn't need to whirl around to know who it was that Kagura was looking at, but he did it anyways. Fresh pain attacked him, and another howl escaped him, as the gaping wound of his shoulder brushed against the ground. Vaguely, he wondered why Inuyasha wasn't attacking him again, but he was too enraged to try and discover why. When his eyes fell upon her slight, pale form his lips curled back in a savage snarl. Acting completely on instinct he summoned forth a ghastly amount of youki.

Kanna's dark eyes looked back at him, confusion pooling deep. The pooling confusion changed to flashing pain when his attack hit her. Tendrils and tentacles of dark youki flew at her. They speared her legs, arms, torso, abdomen, and neck. They pulled back and stabbed again, mercilessly, staining her snow-white kimono scarlet. The continued to stab, forming gruesome holes of torn flesh and bone. It wasn't until two final tentacles attacked her head, one slamming through her face – just between the eyes – and another smashing through her ear canals, into her brain, and out the other side, that Naraku finally relented.

His breath was labored from the exertion, and the king finally noticed that something was robbing him of his youki. Calling forth such an amount shouldn't have left him feeling as drained as it did. He breathed heavily. A smirk that was the mirror image of Kagura's previous one, spread when he heard the wind youkai scream her sister's name in an anguished shriek. It quickly faded, however, when a masculine voice quickly overpowered Kagura's.

"Kongou Souha!"

The diamond spears attacked him with the same mercilessness that his youki had attacked Kanna. Like his tentacles had they pierced through flesh and bone. The force of the blow twisted Naraku around and sent him crashing into a fallen slab of marble. The impact left him feeling woozy and out of sorts. When he was once again aware of what was going on around him he head the steady sound of approaching footsteps.

The pseudo hanyou opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but he was suddenly wracked with a horrible heaving cough that soon covered the hand that had reached up to muffle it. The pain was so great now that it no longer felt like sharp stabs. He had become so used to it that it was nothing more then an intense throb.

Rusty pupils that peered out from a pitch blackness stared at him coldly, and Naraku could make out Kagome and Sesshoumaru walking up to Inuyasha that stood only a few feet from him.

"You deserve this." Inuyasha spat, the low growl of his voice a contrast to the cold look on the hanyou's face. "For all the suffering you cause others you deserve this." There was a pause. "No, you deserve more then this…but if we did that we would be no better then you."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped scant feet away from Inuyasha.

"It was the Kiranji Charm that brought you down. That damn miko bitch was the one who brought you down." This last part was said in a very low tone. "The Kiranji Charm basically drains you of your youki, and uses miko powers to multiply the pain brought from any wound by a tenfold. After my next attack hits you, you'll only last another three hours."

Naraku tried to sputter his indignation, but his lungs must have been damaged. It hurt to breathe. He couldn't move, it hurt so much. All he could do was watch.

He watched as Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his katana with both hands. He watched as the sword was swung, and an attack – very similar to the Kaze no Kizu in makeup, but much more deadly – barreled towards him. He watched as his the winds seperated his other arm, his legs, waist, torso, until only his head remained. He was still alive as he watched the winds shred them into tiny pieces and toss his flesh about. He watched as Inuyasha turned around and swept Kagome up into a deep embrace, burying his nose into his hair.

Naraku was in too much pain to care enough to get angry. It was several hours before the severed head that was left of the evil king met his demise. Even though his body had been destroyed he still felt the immense pain of the wounds he had suffered.

Naraku watched and waited for his end to come. He watched as the wounded were tended to and the corpses buried. He cursed the hanyou for lying in how long he would have to suffer this.

Daylight was finally starting to fade into dusk when the pain finally dissipated, and still he didn't die.

It was only when twilight faded into dawn that Naraku, King of Veshrane, finally descended into the deepest pit of hell.

* * *

**In my own defense I would like to take this moment to say that the time reads 11:53 pm. It is still Sunday. I'm exhausted but I really wanted to update today. I'll explain more why it's so last minute tomorrow after I go get my fillings. Check the homepage link (aka my live journal) and my bio sometime after three tomorrow. It will be up by then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
yawn  
Oyasumi nasi.**


	33. Bitter Happiness

Death, Greed, and Love

Chapter 33: Bitter Happiness

Inuyasha kept his arms wrapped firmly around Kagome's waist. It was such a relief to feel her body against his again. It was such a relief to be able to feel the softness of her flesh. Her hair had lost its silkiness, but the hanyou still ran his fingers through the strands that Kagome had combed out before falling asleep.

After the battle, he had taken her into the palace, despite her protests. She had claimed that there were too many things to take care of – the wounded, burying the dead, Naraku's supporters…

Inuyasha had brushed them all aside and lifted her into his arms. Her struggle had been very brief, and it worried him. Normally she would have given him a bit more of a fight before conceding. Sango said it was just a token of how tired she was. She was also mentioned just where he should go to get Kagome's wounds taken care of.

The ex-taiji-ya's directions were absolutely of no help to him, and had only succeeded in getting him lost. Kagome had dozed off by the time Inuyasha realized that he was completely lost, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. It was pure luck that he had come across Aya.

The inu hanyou had been wary of the plump woman when he first met her. She hadn't given her name, and had been a sobbing mess when he first laid eyes on her. The heaving sobs, fortunately, had stirred Kagome who recognized the healer immediately. The relief on his mate's face made Inuyasha realized just who this woman was and he relaxed – for the most part. He still kept his ears trained for any possible enemies as he allowed Aya to lead them to the servants' hall.

In the main corridor she had produced a small canister of salve, a long, raveled strip of bandages, and some medical scissors. The only evidence left of her sobs at this point was the splotches that dotter her face and the redness in her eyes. She now moved in a no-nonsense manner that Inuyasha almost found annoying. She reminded him too much of Kaede. The plump woman had then motioned for him to set Kagome on a chair so that she could tend to her wounds.

Aya had led them into a room that contained a large makeshift bed that was filled with barley. That's where they were now. The hanyou was lounging next to his mate, content to stroke her hair and watch her sleep. Her eyes twitched violently under closed lids. It worried him.

He could almost taste the emotions that the nightmares where inflicting on her. Fear, anger, grief…they added bitterness to her sweet scent. He had only seen her like this once, on her first night in that camp. Sesshoumaru had still been unsure as to how much they could trust her, and Inuyasha had volunteered to keep watch over her. Kagome's eyes had twitched violently under closed lids—just like now, her breathing had been erratic, she whimpered throughout the night, and scent had been tinged with fear. The only difference this time was the fact that her chest was rising and falling in deep, even breaths, and the fear had been much more obvious. She was still whimpering, but it wouldn't have been audible to a human ear.

Inuyasha liked to think that it was through his presence that his mate didn't react the same way as before. It was like the soothing sensation her presence had on his rage. Their souls were intertwined, almost as one. It allowed each to take comfort in the other, even if the comfort that was offered was small in comparison to whatever it was that they were dealing with.

The hanyou draped one arm over Kagome's stomach, and moved his other hand to caress her cheek. He grabbed her waist to pull her body closer to his when she murmured his name in a pained sort of way.

"Kagome." He thumbed her cheek. "Come on, wake up." His fingers moved from the cheek to entangle in her hair. His other hand moved to caress the fabric that covered her hip. He leaned his head forward to press soft kisses to her forehead, his silver tresses mixing with her sable ones.

It was a slow process. The rapid movements beneath the lids became violent.

"Kagome."

Her breathing started to become less regular as Kagome tried to pass through the barrier that seperated the sleeping from the conscious world.

"Kagome."

Her limbs started to twitch. Tiny movement—her fingers, muscles spasms on her face as it shifted.

"Kagome."

It was like a sea creature cresting over a wave in a jump. Her limbs twitched violently—Kagome would have fallen off of the bed if he hadn't been holding her—and her blue eyes snapped open. Breathing in deep, halting gasps she found herself staring up at a pair of warm amber eyes.

Kagome stared up at them for a few heartbeats, blinking, not quite sure if what she was seeing was real.

Inuyasha thought he saw fear glitter in those stormy depths, but he couldn't be sure. She surprised him too much with the sudden movement of sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. The hanyou sat was still for a moment as he contemplated what she could have possibly dreamt about that would cause fear to linger as she clung to him desperately.

"I thought it was a dream."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was, but there was something in those words that made him hold her closer and fiercer then she was holding him.

"Does this feel like a dream?" The whisper was breathed into her hair as he rubbed her back.

She emitted a light giggle, and let her grip loosen, her arms falling to his shoulders.

"Why, Koinu-chan, I didn't realize you could be such a romantic!"

"Puppy!" An indignant growl rumbled deep in his throat.

Her eyes danced happily as she shifted so she could reach up and plant a kiss on the tip of his nose. Her arms fell off of his shoulders and she let her head rest back on the lumpy pillow.

"Hai, koinu-chan." Kagome waited until he had resettled himself back on the bed before snuggling closer to him. She let her head rest on his chest, a small smile on her lips.

Amber eyes fell to his mate's bandaged wrists, and the small feeling of contentment started to fade. He rested the pad of his fingers, wincing at the raw skin that he knew rested underneath the cloth.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, letting his thick bangs fall over his eyes. "I should have come sooner."

Tears that she could no longer hold back started to form in the corners of Kagome's eyes. She shook her head before she moved to hide the evidence of her forming tears from him.

"There was nothing you could have done. It—" Her voice caught. "It happened right after we returned."

"I wasn't talking about that." His protective grip around her body, helped to ease the roughness that the growl produced. "That bitch…if we had attacked sooner she wouldn't have hurt you."

Kagome didn't respond, she just let the silent tears fall, wetting the coarse material of his haori. The façade of happiness was swept away by the tears, and Inuyasha could only hold her close and stroke her hair in hopes that it would bring some form of comfort.

* * *

It was only through fear that his presence had invoked that resulted in Sesshoumaru and Asami ending up in better sleeping quarters then Inuyasha and Kagome. The Veshranean lords practically fell over themselves in their rush to find a comfortable enough room. The inu youkai had tried to get his half-brother and the queen moved up into similar arrangements, but Aya had firmly insisted that Kagome was not to be moved. The former rebel had been too worried about his own mate to object. Any political issues that needed to be dealt with were put aside until the following morning. 

Sesshoumaru was **not** looking forward to that.

Their seemed to be very few sensible lords that had any real say in the government. Their methods were archaic and they were cowards. None of them had been willing to risk their lives for the sake of their queen or their people. It was no wonder that Naraku had been able to take complete control over the country in such a short time. Tomorrow was going to be very difficult. Especially with all the rumors that were floating.

They all blamed him and his followers on the destruction that the palace had suffered and the lives that had been lost. By comparison Veshrane had suffered very little casualties. A rare wave of rage washed through Sesshoumaru, and he had to stop for a moment. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before he was calm enough to resume the task of slipping off his blood stained gi and donning the sleeping robe that he had been offered.

The inu youkai stood by the edge of the bed studied the pale tresses of his mate's hair as it lay strewn across the silken covers of the pillows. Her body was facing away from him, but he didn't have to see it to know that she was feigning sleep. She was trying too hard to keep her breathing even and deep.

Now that the stress of the battle was over and done with, and all of the immediate problems had been taken care of, he was free to concentrate on Asami.

Sesshoumaru pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. He nearly sighed at the coolness of the silk sheets and the cushiony feel of a proper mattress. How long had it been since any of them had slept in proper bedding? The inu youkai actually had to shake his head to pull his mind away from the absolute comfort of the bed. If the guilt of what he had put Asami through hadn't been the foremost thought on his mind, he would have chided himself for relaxing simply because Naraku was dead.

Shifting closer to the elvin hanyou, Sesshoumaru draped one arm over her slight form. Moving his head, he nuzzled Asami's stiff back.

"Asami?"

She had tensed when he had crawled into bed, but other than that she remained still and silent. He nosed her again.

"I know you're not asleep."

Still no response.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her and shifted closer.

"Asami, please."

An uneasy silence followed his pleas, only disturbed by the rustle of her sleeping robe, and a heaving sigh. The bitter scent of tears assaulted Sesshoumaru's senses and he winced, the guilt hitting him with full force.

"I didn't want to do it." Her voice was choked and full of anguish.

"I know."

"I hate using it."

"I know."

"Why did you make me use it?"

He didn't know how to answer the question. How could he? Asami was as much against of using the powers that she inherited from her mother as Kikyou had been with using the Kiranji Charm. How could he comfort her? _I used your powers so that we wouldn't have to worry about a sea attack from Naraku's allies. I used your powers so that I wouldn't have so much to worry about. _

He couldn't tell her any of this. He couldn't bring himself to tell how cruel and heartless he was when it came to battles. He couldn't tell how cold he became during battles. These were things that she already knew, but neither of them talked about it.

He would carry this guilt for the rest of his life.

How would the battle have turned out if he had allowed his brother to be reckless and storm the palace when they had secured rooms at Yura's tavern? If he had let Asami stay at the tavern? What to say?

Sesshoumaru liked to believe that he had Asami work on the sea front (she had refused to sit safely in her mother's grotto) because she was stubborn and that it would be the safest thing for her and the pup that she carried inside her. Looking back on it, maybe several years when his life felt secure and safe, we would acknowledge why the guilt was there. He had asked her—no, not asked her, _forced _her—to use a power that scared her. It was a power that made her feel like she was slipping, losing her hold on her sanity and falling into the deep abyss of raw power.

He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, so he remained silent. The soft murmurings of prisoners that remained outside was soon over come by the heaving sobs of Asami. They were soundless, the rustling of the silk sheets and their salty scent the only tell tale sign, but to Sesshoumaru they rested heavily on his mind. A great weight upon his soul.

They lay in silence, one that was neither awkward nor comfortable—it just was. The need to say something was intense, anything that could help to ease this unbearable weight! Amber eyes darted to the side, and the guilt just sank in even further when he saw the space that had spanned between him and Asami. It wasn't much space. Two or three inches maybe, but that small space suddenly made him feel like a huge abyss stood between them.

* * *

Kagura stood at the end of one of the broken chunks of marble that had overlooked the ocean. Her raven locks were no longer bound up the way that Naraku liked it, it settled freely over the ratty yukata that she now wore. It was a pale yellow that would have been pretty if it wasn't so old and dusty. It was the one she had worn that day, so many years ago, when Naraku had taken her and her sisters away from their home island. Now that he was dead they were free to go home. 

Too bad she was the only one alive.

The silver arc of the moon splintered across the dark, churning waters. When Inuyasha had gone after Naraku, when the pseudo-hanyou had finally started to weaken, the wind youkai had ripped off her kimono—leaving her clothed in nothing but a gi—and used it to gather up the remains that she could of her sisters. She had fled to her room, grabbed a small draw string pouch, and then hid out behind the castle until everything had been settled. Guards had been chosen from the rebel camp, but very few had been put up. Kagura was grateful, it allowed her to move freely in the dark, and she was able to set up two small pyres in an isolated portion of the court yard.

Two—one for Kanna and one for Moete.

She had gathered up their ashes and smothered the fires when the pyres had served their purpose. Now she stood on a marble slab, Moete's ashes cupped in her hands. Kanna's were in the small drawstring pouch that was settled on top of Kanna's mirror which lay next to her feet. She was taking Kanna's ashes back home with her, and she would spread them in a small lagoon that stood near their hut. When Kanna was an infant she had taken her their several times. It was one of the few places that the pale girl had actually remembered.

In a sudden flourish, Kagura seperated her hands, letting Moete's ashes settle over the jagged rocks and rough waters. It was what she would have wanted. Twisted though she was, Moete had still been her little sister.

Veshrane had always been Naraku's ultimate goal. The kingdom sprawled over a good portion of the continent and was the start of a very good empire. (Fortunately, he'd never been able to realize that dream.) Moete's obsession had been borderline unnatural. She would want her ashes to spread, if not where Naraku was buried, then on the waters of the land that had been his ultimate goal.

Kagura stood their for a few moments listening to the crashing of the waves, her eyes blank. Everything that had ever meant anything to her was gone: Zorant, her sisters… All she had left now was the thought that her parents were waiting for her to return home.

She bent down to scoop up the mirror and the pouch of ashes before removing the final feather that hung from her air. She flung into the air, concentrating on her youki to cause it to expand and grow before she leapt off of the marble slab and onto the feather. Settling down on it, cross-legged, she used the dying wind currents to turn her feather so that she was facing south, then with a flash of power she sped off into the direction of her home.

* * *

Miroku looked up, startled. 

"What is it?" Sango looked over at him from her position on the bed, her dark eyes questioning. Like Sesshoumaru and Asami they had managed to get a hold of one of the rooms that were saved for royal guests.

"Didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sango shifted carefully from her sprawled position and sat up. Her hand moved absently to caress Kirara's small head. The cat youkai, now in her small form, mewled softly.

Miroku shook his head. "Maybe it was nothing."

"You're probably just tired. After all today was…difficult."

Letting out a sigh, Miroku laid down on the bed, pulling Sango back down with him. Poor Kirara had to scamper out of the way for fear of being crushed. Sango smiled slightly and allowed him to pull her closer. She nearly frowned at how loose his grip was around her, but decided to let it slide. She was just going to have to make him understand that she wasn't made of glass just because Naraku had managed to give her a good beating. The light brush of his lips against her forehead brought her out of her memories before the shame could form. Lips suddenly spread into a _very_ wicked grin.

"You know Miroku," Her voice lowered a couple octaves and suddenly became very husky, "we are alone right now."

When she heard Miroku swallow thickly Sango was sure she had him.

"Sango," he said carefully, "you're still injured."

She laid their in stunned silence. It took a few minutes for his words to actually sink in. Did _he_, did _Miroku_, just say no to her? _Miroku_? It took a few more minutes for the anger from such a refusal—and the implication that she was weak—to sink in. When it did she unleashed it with a vengeance.

She gave him no warning, not even the slightest muttered curse. The next thing the hoshi was aware of was how painful marble floors were and how much it _hurt _to be kicked in the chest by Sango. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. After all Sango was a fairly strong-willed person—in some aspects she was a lot like Inuyasha.

A fairly animalistic growl came from the area of the bed, and before he could even think of rolling away from his prone spot, Sango had all but leapt off the bed. Miroku let out a soft "oof" when she promptly straddled him. The cool bite of the flat of a dagger pressed against his throat caused his breath to hitch.

"I'll give you injured." She growled.

He just caught the mischievous glint in her eye before she leaned over and brought her lips crashing down on his in a searing kiss.

* * *

"Where's Megumi?" 

Lafia looked up from the scroll that she was reading to glance over at her mate. "Where do you think?" A sly smile crossed her lips.

The look on Inutaisho's face was one of incredibility.

"They're still at it?"

Lafia shook her head at his naïveté as Inutaisho settled himself onto a seat next to her. "Do you remember how long we were at it when we came here? We hadn't even been seperated for a day. Now I know human unions don't involve the soul as much as youkai unions," she quickly put in before he could scoff, "but they have been seperated for over seven years. I'm not even sure how long it's been. Besides he's spent all this time stuck in the Void. He needs physical contact more than anything I bet, and Megumi needs to feel him as much as he needs to feel her."

A shudder rippled through her mate. "Being stuck in that Void," His voice caught slightly, "I can't imagine how horrible that must have been for Hikaru. No physical contact…" His voice trailed off as his clawed finger removed the scroll from his mate's hands, and his sharp claws carefully trailed the delicate skin of her arms.

"Stop." She laughed weakly, trying to fight back the feelings his touch evoked. "Remember? We told the Council that we would stop until Megumi and Hikaru had their fill."

Inutaisho's response was a grouchy "harrumph" and he slouched in his seat. Lafia laughed again, this time it sounded more genuine, and tapped the bridge of his nose. "Of course, that doesn't mean we can't do other things." Mischief tinted her voice, and she moved closer to her mate. Moving her head lower she nibbled on his pointed ear lop, eliciting a low growl from him.

* * *

The Silver Star Conference Room was dark, lit only by a few candles. It was filled with the lords of Council, all elegantly dressed—and all arguing bitterly. 

"What do we do now?"

"Hold another Tournament, you fool."

"You idiot! Do you want another Naraku!"

"I heard that bitch—"

"Hold you tongue! That bitch is your queen!"

"—is that hanyou's mate…whatever that means."

"Such an archaic union doesn't mean a damn thing!"

"Then what do you propose we do? Hold another Tournament and risk getting another Naraku?"

"SILENCE!"

The arguments stopped as swiftly as if someone had bottled up all of their voices. Everyone turned their attention to the lord that sat presumptuously on the throne.

"Now," he smiled, he teeth flashing in the flickering candlelight, "I believe I know of a way that will benefit this country without running the risk of stumbling across with another Naraku."

The other lords remained silent as they waited for him, Lord Hephastis, to continue. The King of Veshrane was the only other person in the council that could possibly draw their complete attention the way Hephastis did. He was a decorated war hero, a brilliant strategist, and he was in charge of protecting Veshrane's boundaries. Although he had no land to call his own—his home was a small villa just outside of the capital—he could command the utmost respect from the council without even trying.

" We will have the Tournament as planned. Now," He added abruptly before anyone could object, "there is a way to do this without risks._ We_ will participate in the Tournament. Unmarried men only, of course." His teeth flashed in the flickering candlelight.

His plan was met with stunned silence until one of the younger lords finally gathered enough courage to speak. "But the Tournament has always been open to other countries. Won't they object?" The smile Hephastis gave him sent shivers down the young man's spine.

"I imagine they will. However, this is our country. We have a right to refuse participants if we wish. I want you to have the Inner Guard do a check on any foreign participants."

"Can they even be trusted?"

"The Inner Guard has always had the Queen's best interest in mind. They will not allow anyone unsuited to participate. Besides," His lips curved into a small that looked as dangerous as Naraku's had been, "I can always find ways to insure that participants do not…succeed. Of course, this will only be for foreigners that this Council does agree are unsuitable candidates for King."

His suggestion was met by silence for a moment, before the Council broke out into a unanimous agreement. Hephastis smiled, this one much darker then the last.

* * *

Asami shifted uncomfortably in bed. She could just sense the tenseness of her mate's body, she could just _smell_ the guilt. Her tears had dried a long time ago, but she had been unable to fall asleep. She turned her head as discreetly as she could to look at Sesshoumaru and saw his glowing eyes staring up at the ceiling, almost listlessly. 

Now her own guilt was creeping up on her. Had she been too harsh? Yes, he had made her use the powers that she inherited from her mother—powers that she detested using—but still...they had been in the middle of a war. Asami thought back on all of the sleepless nights her mate had over the course of the war. Should she forgive him?

Mentally, the elvin hanyou shook her head. No, there were other ways that they could have defended the ocean front. She couldn't forgive him, yet. Not completely anyway, but maybe…maybe tonight she could push aside the horrible feelings that had welled inside of her when she had tapped into that power. Tonight she would push away her resentment and let him relax. She could go back to hating him when they finally came home. A tiny kick startled Asami out of her thoughts, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. _Well, as long as the pup doesn't come first._

It was almost comical how quickly Sesshoumaru sat up and closed the small distance that seperated them.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" He thumbed her cheek tenderly, and Asami couldn't help but smile at little at the tender concern in his eyes.

Damn it, why did he have to make it so hard for her to stay mad at him? Especially when he looked like that.

"I'm fine." Damn, she didn't even have to force that reassuring smile. It was automatic. "It's the pup. It's okay." She quickly reassured him when the worry flickered in those amber depths. "I felt it kick. Here," Asami grasped his nearest hand gently and, after pushing the covers back, laid the hand over her swollen stomach. "Do you feel it?"

The look of pure delight—a rare emotion—that crossed over her mate's face made the decision on whether or not she should completely forgive him. The war had been so hard on Sesshoumaru; he had just wanted it over with—especially since she was pregnant. She allowed him to pull her closer, and let her head rest against his chest. The tense emotions that had spread between the couple vanished from both of their minds, as if it had never been there, as they lay in contentment feeling the pup—_their _baby—kick in a way that made them know that things would get better. They would be able to regain control of their country and finally have a _real_ family.

* * *

**Did you guys really think it would be so simple for Inuyasha and Kagome to stay together? Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku! It was so nice to finally get this chapter finished. It actually came out pretty easy. I'm going to be updating my fics once a month. Here's the schedule:**

**First Week: DGL**

**Second Week: MSHL**

**Third Week: Fires of Destiny**

**Fourth Week: Original Fiction**

**This schedule, of course, will change when DGL is finished. It should be finished by July. This is the schedule when DGL is finished:**

**First Week: MSHL**

**Second Week: Fires of Destiny**

**Third Week: Experiment**

**Fourth Week: Original Fiction**

**I have no idea what my updates will be like when I go back to school in the fall. I'm taking 18 credits again and half of them are writing classes, so it will be a heavy work load. As I've mentioned before, even if I have chapters finished before the posting date I will not post it ahead of time. I only say this because it will allow me to update during school when my work load become too hectic. Hopefully I'll have a few extra chapters ready to be posted by the time I start my senior year of college. Wahoo! Only one year left! In two years I go to Japan!**


	34. Complications

Death, Greed, and Love

Chapter 34: Complications

Sleep had been relatively uneasy for the former Rebels. Some simply were not used to the idea of not being required to sleep light or to keep guard duty; the rest just did not trust the politicians of Veshrane. If Kagome hadn't been the Queen, as well as Inuyasha's mate, they would have held every inhabitant in the castle hostage. The lords had allowed Naraku to gain control too easily. The Inner Guard and Aya had been the only natives that openly opposed the deceased King. Years of weary fighting had integrated a distrust into the very fiber of their being. This distrust was the reason why nearly all of them were up and moving when the gray light of pre-dawn settled over the castle.

The Inner Guards and Aya had been up most of the night, sleeping in short shifts, as they moved around, helping the injured. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango had been up with at first light, gathering reports from the guards that had been on duty the night before. Asami and Kagome—both unused to such tense routines and one injured—had slept deeply. They still hadn't slept much longer than their mates—an hour or two at most.

Kagome had decided to stay in the servant's hall, her limbs still refusing to move more than the minimum requirements. She wanted to seek Inuyasha out. It had only taken one night of her being back in his presence for Kagome to feel uneasy in the castle. Until matters were settled every lord in the castle was an enemy; every lady that wandered the halls was a spy.

Kagome laid her head back on the lumpy pillow; she winced when the cuts that lacerated her skin stretched painfully. She didn't want to lay here. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, if only for the knowledge that she would be safe with him. What if the Council decided to pull the same stunt they had pulled while she had been in Aya's care? The fear at such a thought made Kagome want to cry. She needed to be with Inuyasha now!

A tiny mewl adverted her thoughts from the deadly trail that they were taking.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Sango-chan." Kagome nearly winced at the relief that filled her voice. Had she really gotten this weak?

Sango pushed the door leading out of the hall open just a little wider. Her dark eyes were bright, unusually so—Kagome noticed—and she just seem to…well…glow. The young queen didn't have to guess as to why Sango was in such a suspiciously good mood despite them being among people that could not be fully trusted.

"How are you feeling, Kagome-chan?"

The look she received could only be described as sour.

"How do you think I feel?"

Sango took a step back and blinked, surprised at the harsh tone in her friend's voice. Kagome must have realized how she sounded because she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and smiled at Sango apologetically.

"Sorry, Sango-chan. I didn't mean to sound…I—I just don't feel…"

"Safe?" The former rebel suggested when Kagome trailed off as if searching for the right word. Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's…I don't know…something…I just know I don't want to be alone right now. Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Why do you think Kirara and I are here? After all it's got to be boring just sitting here with no one to talk to. Come on," Kirara's mewling changed into a growl as she shifted into her larger form, "Let's go find that idiot."

Kirara sidled up to the bed and waited patiently for her mistress to help Kagome stand up. The neko youkai crouched down on all fours, making it easier for the queen to slide onto her back. When Kirara got to her feet Kagome let out a startled yelp and gripped the youkai's pale fur painfully in an attempt to steady herself.

"Not so fast." Sango chided her youkai softly. "It's ok, Kagome-chan. Kirara and I won't let you fall off. Oh, and try not to grip the fur so tightly." She added when Kirara emitted low growl of pain.

"Sorry." Kagome loosened her tight hold on the fur, and placed her palms against the neko's muscled back in an attempt to steady herself that wouldn't cause pain to the poor youkai. "I'm just not—"

"Don't worry about it," Sango reassured. "You're probably still weak. Come on, Kirara. Slowly now."

Sango decided not to echo Kagome's fears right at that moment. It would probably be better to voice the mutual fear when they were in Inuyasha's presence.

* * *

All that was left of that bastard now was a mummified hand. The black dust of crystallized shoki peppered the white ashes that miko power had reduced Naraku's body to. All that was left was the hand. Briefly, Inuyasha wondered just how old the pseudo-hanyou had been. After all they knew nothing about his personal history. Had Kagome slept with someone that was, in fact, an old man?

Well, it didn't matter—even if the thought was more than a bit disturbing. All that mattered was that Naraku was dead. They were all free. Soon they would be heading back to rebuild their home after things were settled in Veshrane.

Inuyasha tried not to think about where Kagome would be when that happened.

He wasn't a fool. The hanyou knew that there was no way that the Council would quietly accept the bond of mating. Humans no longer understood it; they no longer practiced it. It was archaic and strange to them. One thing was for sure, he was not going to let her go without a fight and he had Sesshoumaru's support with that.

Maybe it would make things easier.

His amber eyes trained once again on the hand. Gods, how much did he wish that he could just bring that bastard back to life? To be able to strap him to the table of the torture chamber that they had discovered in the lower depths of the palace earlier…To be able to inflict all of that pain back at Naraku…

"Inuyasha!"

Sango's clear voice broke him out of his dark thoughts. It was time to put this all behind him…There were too many things to worry about right now. Inuyasha stepped on the hand, relishing in the way the bones cracked weakly before collapsing under his weight. He turned around.

Sango, Kirara, and Kagome were making a slow progress towards him. Kagome, from her spot on Kirara's back, looked strained and pale. He winced and wished, for once, that his mate wasn't Veshranean royalty. She knew how the Council was going to act. She knew what was going to happen, what cards the men were going to try to play. Sesshoumaru had made it very clear earlier, despite Aya's protests, that Kagome was to help them prepare for the confrontation with the Council.

She was still so weak. She needed to rest, not deal with politics.

Inuyasha turned away from the pile of ashes, and was just starting to make his way towards them when a slimy stench reached his nose.

"Inuyasha-dono." The source of the scent was now kneeling before him, head inclined partially in mock respect.

It was one of those human freaks—the 'small people'. He reeked of the same greasy nature that came from the Veshrane Council. His garb was simple, like that of a page. Inuyasha looked back towards Sango. The fighter and Kirara were walking even slower than before.

"What is it?" It was very hard to keep the gruffness out of his voice. Sesshoumaru had given him a long and winded lecture earlier about snapping at the natives and the hanyou had no desire to repeat such a lecture.

"The Honorable Lord of Veshrane's Grand Council," Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at this, "requests your presence in the Silver Star Conference Room. Your brother and his," a pause, and the next word was spoken with distaste, "_mate _are already there. Lord Hephastis also requests that you bring any commanders of your force and our Queen." The midget's eyes flicked to Kagome's battered form. They seemed to observe her snidely, and Inuyasha had to struggle to bite back a growl at the disrespect he saw in those dull eyes.

The small page received no answer. He looked up and swallowed at the molten eyes that pinned him down. It took quite a bit of effort to raise himself from the bloody ground, and when he fled back to the castle his knees were shaking so badly that he could hardly walk. Inuyasha strode over towards the girls.

"We need to go and find Miroku."

"What's wrong?"

"What did Pedre want?" Kagome's voice was soft and her eyes worried.

"You know that runt?"

A shiver seized her body. "Yes, he's Lord Hephastis' page. He—" A heaving cough suddenly gripped her vocal cords and she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Both Inuyasha and Sango stood by her, each gripping a shoulder to keep the young woman from falling off. Inuyasha brushed limp, raven bangs off of her face.

"Kagome?" The cough finally subsided.

"I'm fine; just a little tired."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're not fine at all. You're still weak. You shouldn't even be going to this stupid meeting." Abruptly he pulled her off of Kirara's back, gently, and hooked one arm under her knees, the other gripped her back. Suddenly too exhausted to even protest Kagome just let her head rest against Inuyasha's chest, her eyes closing at the weariness that suddenly swamped her. The small group left the Court Yard for the palace proper.

"Where's the Silver Star Conference Room, Kagome?"

"In the Northern Tower, on the fifth landing."

"That high up?"

"The Council only uses it for situations like this. They like it because they think it wears out the opponent. Besides it has a lot of dangerous weapons and it used to be a torture chamber."

"They like to go for intimidation, don't they?" Sango's voice was dry.

Kagome's response was weary sigh of affirmation. Inuyasha tightened his grip around her frame as they entered the palace foyer. From the way her head rested so heavily against his chest, she obviously wished to sleep. He wanted nothing more then to grant that wish, but he needed to find out what he could about the Council and what their actions would be before they reached the Conference Room. Besides he sincerely doubted that the Council would let her rest until this whole matter has been resolved.

"What do you think they'll do? Who will we be dealing with?" They had made their way past the Throne Room and where now heading down the hall that lead to the Northern Tower.

"Most likely the members of the Inner Council." Kagome chewed on her lip as she thought hard, trying to remember just who was on the Inner Council. She kept her eyes closed. "The Inner Council is usually led by the king—"

"Well, that bastard's dead." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome turned her head to hide a small smile. "—but with Naraku gone the High General will be leading in his place."

"Who's the High General?"

"Lord Hephastis." A tremor ran down her spine at just the thought of the man. "He's in charge of the security of our borders." Inuyasha snorted at that. "He's actually pretty young to be holding that position." Kagome smiled when Inuyasha tightened his hold around her at the words "pretty" and "young", and a growl rumbled deep in his chest.

"That means he's an idiot."

"No!"

Inuyasha looked down in Kagome in surprise as they passed through the doors of the Tower and made their way up the winding steps. First landing.

"No." This time the protest was softer. "Don't underestimate him just because of his age or his looks, Inuyasha. He—he's almost as bad as Naraku."

He stiffened at that.

"Bad as Naraku?" Sango sounded confused. Kirara had now shifted to her smaller form. "Then why did he let Naraku take the crown?"

"Because it was legal and binding. He had no choice. Besides, Hephastis has no interest in power. My father offered me to him once and he declined. He doesn't like women…only men."

"Keh, what is he? Impotent?"

"No. Some whore raped him shortly after he became High General. She gave birth to his child nine months later and killed it. I think that's why he hates women so much. Of course, that's what makes him dangerous. He would never suffer a woman to be in power for very long. He and Lord Vekal were the only real opposition that Father faced when he tried to get the Tournament law revoked."

"Damn archaic if you ask me." Inuyasha's growl was a bit breathy as they passed the third landing. Kagome reached up and tweaked one of his ears.

"I know, but if it had been revoked we never would have met."

Inuyasha quieted as he contemplated that. They fell into silence. The hanyou's breathy was coming out choppier then it should have been. Sango was fine, but she only had a youkai kitten on her shoulder. He was stuck carrying Kagome (not that he minded), and while she may not have been very heavy it still made things difficult. It also didn't help that the steps were very narrow and very steep.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? I think I can walk—"

"No, you can't! You're still too weak." He smirked slightly when Kagome did a very good impression of a growl. It seemed like she was starting to get her spirit back. "Besides we're almost there. Just one more landing to go. What else do we need to know about these pricks?"

"I don't know much about them. Father never let me in during any of the Council sessions. Just…just keep an eye on Lord Hephastis. His presence in the Council is…I don't quite know, but whatever he wants the others will follow."

Fifth landing. Sango walked ahead, Kirara still perched on her shoulder. Inuyasha set Kagome down, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist to steady her, and the three stepped up to the door leading to the Silver Star Conference Room. Loud shouting could already be heard from inside, although it sounded like it was coming from mostly Asami and the Veshranean lords. Sango had just lifted her hands to push open the doors when loud thuds and heavy breathing caught her attention.

"Inuyasha, Sango! Wait!"

They all turned around to see a panting Miroku finally ascend to the landing, breathing heavily. The houshi glared at Inuyasha as he tried to catch his breath.

"You…were…supposed to…get me."

"I forgot. Does it really matter? You found us anyways."

Miroku's only response was another glare as he struggled to return his breathing to normal.

"You were supposed to get Miroku, Inuyasha?" Kagome's brow creased.

"Are we going to go in now?"

Miroku straightened and smoothed his robes.

"We need to be careful. Something about this doesn't seem right. How would it have looked to the Council if you forgot to fetch one of the people you were required to bring?"

"It wouldn't matter so much if it was me or Sango-chan." Kagome spoke slowly. "But if we entered there without Miroku-sama…"

"Keh, what does it matter?"

"They're testing us Inuyasha. I'm surprised at you. This is the one chance we have to convince the Council that an alliance would be beneficial. This is the one chance you have to make them forget that Kagome was married when you mated with her. You can't afford to mess this up." Miroku shook his head at his friend's ignorance.

"Someone's coming."

"That will most likely be Pedre."

"Pedre?"

"The messenger you spoke to before Inuyasha." Kagome blushed a little, looking almost sheepish. "He'll be letting us in. You're not really supposed to enter the Conference Room when a session has started."

"Keh, then why didn't they wait for us?"

"It's like Miroku said," The lack of title in the houshi's name when Sango spoke earned her a few surprised looks. "They're testing us."

* * *

The Silver Star Conference Room was quite large, nearly three-quarters the size of the Throne Room. It was built out of slabs of a dreary, gray stone that couldn't be found in any other part of the palace. The floor of the Conference Room was kept cleaned with elaborate rugs of mauve and gold, blue and silver decorating the floors. The walls, however, were kept alone for the most part. It was tradition for the kings to keep the bloodstains that spoke of the room's dark history on the walls. Some kept the bloodstains so that they would serve as reminder of how horrible and cruel the leadership of the past had been; the others left the bloodstains alone so that they could intimidate their opponents. Curved axes, wicked swords—some humming with the power of cursed magic—heavy maces, and pointed spears covered the walls, their metal crusted with blood. High above, on the ceiling, a huge rack of spikes bore down on the rooms occupants—blood also stained the spikes. A tiny tremor of fear passed through Miroku when he laid eyes on it.

"Don't worry. It's bolted. It can't fall." Kagome's voice sounded so very small. One hand was gripping the billowing sleeve of Inuyasha's haori, and the houshi had to wonder if it was only because she needed the hanyou's physical support.

Half of the room was raised, like a platform, the expanse of the space taken up by a long row of golden chairs. In the middle was a throne, smaller but more elaborate than the one in the Throne Room, and set to the side behind it was an even smaller throne. Kagome made a strange, strangled sort of noise in the back of her throat when she noticed a lord sitting in the larger throne lazily. When she recognized the man sitting there, she gripped her mate's sleeve even tighter.

"You stupid pricks!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, and smiled a little bit at Asami who was only a few feet away from the throne. It had been a long time since he had seen her so enraged, and beneath that humor was a hint of worry. Both the inu hanyou and his brother knew what effects such a rage could have on Asami's body. Already he could smell the strange fleshy scent that came whenever her skin started to turn scaly.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea—"

Even with his enhanced senses, Inuyasha barely heard the low rumble that Sesshoumaru emitted when he stepped closer to the elvin hanyou. She quieted suddenly when her mate placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, a bit uncertain.

"Enough." He murmured quietly. "Think of the pup. You need to calm down."

"Well," commented a lord from the far end, "at least we know why our Queen strayed. If the only influence she has was shrews and warriors then it's no wonder she turned a whore."

Kagome gasped and tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes at the cruel suggestion. Inuyasha tightened his grip around her waist and growled. Miroku tightened his grip on his staff, and Sango's hand waver over the hilt of her sword. Even Kirara hissed. Asami most likely would have gone off into another tirade if Sesshoumaru hadn't been at her side, restraining her. Like the others he was having his own difficulties keeping his expression stoic. The thin air of tension that had long since settled over the room suddenly thickened.

A few of the lords nodded their heads in agreement. One even went so far as to give a mumbled consent. It was hard for the former rebels to read the expression of the lord that lounged on the king's throne. He eyed their small group with a strange look, stroking his chin thoughtfully. It wasn't until the agreements started to rise in volume that he seemed to reach some decision. He stood up, his hand resting on something on his side—something that they couldn't quite see—and walked down the row of chairs.

The noise suddenly quieted. The lords that he approached tensed, and shifted uncomfortably in their seats when he passed.

Kagome tensed, clinging to Inuyasha even tighter. He cast a worried amber gaze in her direction. The slight stink of fear was starting to seep into her scent. Her eyes were wide, her face pale, and the knuckles of the hands that gripped his sleeve had turned white. The hanyou's uneasiness grew, but he decided to turn his attention away from the suspicious lord and concentrate on soothing his mate. He pulled her body close to his own, keeping a firm grip around her waist as he his other draped over her shoulders and chest—all but molding her to his body. One of the lords gave an indignant hiss. Inuyasha smirked at the man's irritation. He growled softly, hoping the vibrations would help to ease Kagome some what.

The effect that it had on Kagome hadn't been the desired effect, but it sufficed. The tension drained out of her rather quickly, and her face turned a lovely shade of red. For some reason she seemed suddenly very irritated and even embarrassed. It was very hard for Inuyasha to keep the arrogant smirk off of his face while he returned his attention to the row of politicians. The lord seemed to have found his target.

"Lord Grakus." The lord's voice was soft and deadly; it made the fine hairs on Inuyasha's neck stand on end. "While I do understand your feelings—" There was the sliding sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath. "—calling our Queen a whore is not permitted." Grakus whimpered when he felt the cold bite of steel against his neck. The unnamed lord pressed his sword further against Grakus' neck. It was close enough for the lord to feel the heavy pressure against his neck, but not enough to break skin. "You shall be disciplined for such a show of disrespect. Not here and not now, but it will be soon." Grakus whimpered pitifully. "Now if you can refrain from any further comments I will be more…lenient. Do you understand?"

There was a strangled sound that sounded like an agreement. Satisfied the lord stepped back from Grakus, lowering his sword as he did so. He stepped off of the raised platform, and walked towards Kagome, sheathing his sword as he did so.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's sleeve tightly one last time. The hanyou glanced down at her, confused and worried. There was a look on her face that he had never seen before. There was a set determination etched into her elegant features that he had never witnessed, not even when she had left the Rebel camp with Naraku. Then she started to pull away.

Fear gripped him. It was too much like that last time when Naraku had attacked the camp. Her pulling away while he was fighting to protect her…Inuyasha held onto her even tighter. He wasn't going to lose her again!

"Inuyasha, you're…itai." Her voice was low enough so that only he could hear it. "Itai. Inuyasha!" Her whisper grew harsher with the struggle to keep her voice low. "You're hurting me."

The words were enough to cause the fear to fade from his mind. He looked down at Kagome and the pained look that her face wore. His ears flattened against his head in shame and he allowed his grip to loosen.

"Kagome, I—"

"Don't Inuyasha. Not right now. I—I have to go along with them for now. If I don't…I don't want anymore fighting. Please!"

At the desperate note of her whisper Inuyasha let his arms fall from her figure. For the first time in his life he felt completely and utterly defeated. His shoulders slumped, and he took a step away from his mate, his mind reeling.

"My Queen."

"Lord Hephastis." Kagome dipped her head slightly.

"I apologize for the rudeness of this Council—"

Inuyasha barely heard the exchange between Hephastis and Kagome.

"—but you must understand how they feel. Such a thing…it is foreign to us."

"I understand, but the reason why I—"

Hephastis held up a hand, interrupting Kagome. "There is no need to explain Kagome-sama. You're husband…he was a less then desirably match for any woman. We do not blame you for your actions. Come you should take your place by the Council. Here," Hephastis offered her his hand, "let me help you."

Kagome accepted the hand with dignity. A pain stabbed at her chest when she caught Inuyasha's posture. She was going to have to ignore him if she had any hope of surviving the aftermath of this affair. She was thankful that Hephastis was at least thoughtful enough to walk in a pace that she could match.

_He would never suffer a woman to be in power for very long._

Her own words echoed back at her as he led her up a set of steps, and lead her to the empty thrones. She tried to keep her expression neutral, but she couldn't help but cock an eyebrow in surprise. Was he actually going to…?

Kagome was not at all surprised when he led her past the larger throne, and helped her into the smaller one. She felt a twitch of irritation when he sat on the king's throne. She didn't know why she was so angry. She knew what type of person Hephastis was. It probably killed him to have to raise his sword to Grakus (especially since the man was rumored to be his lover). It was all an act, and it was fooling almost no one. Hephastis knew he had to be cautious. She may have had an affair while she was married, but it was with the brother of the Rebel leader. To show any disrespect to her would be dangerous. After all, technically, Veshrane was under Sesshoumaru's control. If he wanted too Sesshoumaru could add Veshrane to the land in the Kashente Territories that would soon be under his own control.

The inu youkai had no desire to, however, of that Kagome was positive. Naraku might be dead, but it would be quite a chore to regain complete control of the Territories. She didn't know him that well, but Sango, at least, seemed confident that he would exercise that power if the Council gave him a reason that Kagome would be mistreated the moment the former rebels left Veshrane's borders.

"So…Sesshoumaru-sama…was it?"

Sesshoumaru only nodded.

"I apologize for what Lord Grakus said about your…I believe the term you used is mate, correct?" Again Sesshoumaru nodded. "I know we don't seem to act like it, but we appreciate all that you have done for Veshrane. Freeing us from a man such as Naraku…we can't even begin to thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." Sesshoumaru's tone was even and neutral. "This battle against Naraku has been going on longer than the few months that your country was involved, several years in fact. Our purpose was not to liberate Veshrane from a king that they had the misfortune of choosing. Our interests just happened to coincide."

"True enough. So, tell me. What are your plans, Sesshoumaru-sama. Will you be taking control of our government?"

"I have no desire for more land. With all that Naraku has added to it, the Kashente Territories are big enough. Even before Naraku our lands were more than enough to keep a ruler busy."

"You do not plan on keeping the territories that your kingdom has gained since the usurpation, then?"

"No. However, I find this Council's actions to be very disturbing. That none of you would raise a hand to protect your Queen when you knew that Naraku was planning on abusing her is very unsettling. The loyalty that you owed to your King was weak. He was not a Veshranean. Your first duty was to your Queen. You should have supported the Inner Guard while they were protecting her; not hindered them. These actions are enough to compel me to construct a new Council. After all, as you mentioned, I do have the power." Sesshoumaru smiled darkly, his fangs flashing in the light.

For a moment Hephastis seemed at a lost for words. The Council members were all twisting in their seats; they no longer seemed as confident or arrogant as they had before. Kagome had to bow her head to hide her triumphant expression. A small silence followed before the leader of the Council stumbled across the right words.

"As a man, I have to agree with you Sesshoumaru-sama. We should have supported our Queen more. It makes me ashamed that our King's actions caused Kagome-sama to miscarry her child, not to mention the fact that he beat her so ruthlessly, but you have to understand. Many of us were afraid of Naraku. The way he killed Lord Vekal was merciless, and he threatened to hurt our families if we ever moved against him. Of course, I know that our fear hardly justifies as an excuse. It wasn't just fear that prevented us from acting; like you we have customs that other countries would find strange and foreign. You call this woman beside you your mate. You do not call her your wife. You told us earlier that the people of your kingdom, generally, do not get married. For us this is strange. We can't comprehend it. It is much like how you have difficulty comprehending why we did not rise to Kagome-sama's aid. Personally, I did not fear Naraku. I am a general, and I have faced death in the eye many times in the past. We acted as we did because it is our custom. Much like the way you prefer to mate rather than marry. Whoever wins the Tournament appears, to this Council, as one who might as well be the direct heir of the late king. This is a tradition that King Higurashi tried to remove, but we believe in it too much. You see, to us, Naraku was Higurashi's heir instead of Kagome-sama." Hephastis paused to take a breath. "I would very much like to avoid any problems that would arise because of this."

"You wouldn't have any problems if you didn't keep such archaic practices. Kagome-chan would have been perfectly capable at ruling the country." Asami didn't even bother to keep her voice down.

Hephastis' face darkened, and when he spoke his voice was very tight.

"It is not our way; just like it is not your way to marry. Besides she is a woman. She may have the mental capacity to aid the new king, but she is quite incapable of ruling alone."

Kagome grit her teeth as she tried to fight back the overwhelming urge to…to do something to Hephastis. She understood why he hated women, she even sympathized with it, but that didn't give him the right to just insult her like that! The least he could do was make sure she wasn't in the same room when he spoke of her like that.

"Now it is words like that make me less inclined to leave Kagome in your care." Seshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"We will fight you with everything at our disposal. Don't assume that you know everything there is to know about Veshrane's army."

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't seem too boring. Of course with Naraku's death there are still some issues that need to be resolved. I've been looking over this story and I realized that when I rewrite this as an original (to be published! wish me luck!) I have a lot of work to do. I'll also try very hard to improve the fanfiction version of it, but we'll see how that goes. Am I only the only one that feels sorry for Hephastis? With this chapter I decided to do something that I haven't done in a while...REVIEWER RESPONSES!**

**_inuficcrzy : _If they weren't jackasses they wouldn't be politicians and the world would be a very dull place.**

**_Tanwen-Whitefire:_ No more killing. Killing is bad. Mou, haven't there been enough deaths in this fic?**

**_kestral-tudorica: _Lol. A minor plot twist. Thanks for catching those mistakes. I always reread my chapters before sending it to my betas but even they missed it. Looks like there are just some things that only a reader can catch, ne? Glad you liked the last chapter. Hephastis isn't really a bad person. Just an ass. (Do you feel sorry for him at all, even a little?)**

**Alsoto_Crazyinulover, laku, little chichiri, and me _thanks a bunch. You're constant support means so much! Doumo! Until the first week of July: ja ne!**


	35. No Goodbyes

Death, Greed, and Love

Chapter 35: No Goodbyes

Miroku looked around the Conference Room, studying the face of each and every politician. The seemed just as nervous as he felt. They were all trying to avoid the same thing. The rebels wouldn't stand a chance if this couldn't be settled diplomatically. They were all too weary, and their troops were spread too thinly over Naraku's territory. From the way they spoke in hushed voices and the way their eyes darted as they spoke, it appeared that the Council felt the same way. It wasn't too surprising. After all, Veshrane had just lost their king, and since the Tournament law prevented a woman from ruling, the kingdom currently had no ruler.

The houshi looked over by the Room entrance were Sesshoumaru and Lord Hephastis were trying to reach some sort of agreement. The tension that vibrated through the air at the lord's earlier threat seemed to have dissipated to some degree at Kagome's quiet suggestion that he and Sesshoumaru go and discuss an agreement that would be mutually beneficial to both sides. This had angered Inuyasha, and it made Miroku wonder if the hanyou realized what exactly this was costing her.

Hephastis' attitude was more than enough to make Miroku slightly nauseous with his arrogance. It would only increase now that Kagome had all but given him permission to rule the kingdom until the next tournament. The damn lord had hardly been able to keep the smugness out of his voice when he complimented Kagome on her wisdom.

How was she going to survive dealing with such an overbearing lord?

"Inuyasha-sama."

Miroku looked over at his friend to see a petite handmaiden addressing Inuyasha. He blinked. When had she come in here? Surely he would have noticed such a delicate creature the moment she entered the room. Had she been hiding behind the throne, or maybe a tapestry? He watched Inuyasha give the barest acknowledgement that he had heard the young girl.

"Kagome-sama wishes to speak with you."

Inuyasha snorted, and turned away from the handmaiden. She straightened from her partial bow and looked around uncertainly. Miroku could just imagine the thoughts that crossed her mind.

_Should I go or stay?_

_Is he going to ignore me?_

_Does he not want to speak with the Queen?_

_Is his studly friend available?_

_Gods, he looks sexy in those priests' robes._

_Would he think me to forward if I asked him to spend the night?_

_Am I mature enough for him?_

The lazy smile that had started to form on Miroku's lips when he pictured himself politely refusing the girl (all for the sake of Sango) even as she threw herself at him slid away automatically when he heard Inuyasha's response.

"She does, does she? Well she should have thought about that before she joined the enemy. I don't associate with those that sleep with traitors."

It took all of Miroku's self restraint not to bludgeon his friend over the head with his staff. Sango, however, showed no such reservations. It was only a sheathed sword that she brought crashing down on the unsuspecting hanyou's skull, but the resounding crack gave them both a small measure of satisfaction.

They both looked over at the small thrones in the back of the room, hopping that Kagome hadn't heard. Unfortunately, if the muttering and glares of the lords that the scowling hanyou was receiving (he hadn't even bother to lift himself off of the floor) were anything to go by then she had. The most they could hope for was that she didn't take his remarks seriously. It was a slim hope, destroyed by the fact that Kagome was no longer looking over at her mate hopefully. Her gaze was concentrated on the floor. She didn't even seem to notice when her handmaiden took up her spot just slightly behind the small throne.

Sango hit Inuyasha over the head again with the hilt of her sword for good measure, taking comfort in the fact that it wouldn't do much damage considering how thick he seemed to be.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and Sango looked in its direction, her sword raised again in preparation to hit Inuyasha. She lowered her arm and the sheathed blade when she saw Sesshoumaru and Hephastis coming in their direction. The disapproving look her leader gave her didn't stop her from kicking Inuyasha in the shin. She ignored Inuyasha's slight growl and went to stand next to Miroku.

"Sesshou…" At that moment Asami stepped away from the crumbling pillar that she had been leaning against and walked past her brother-in-law and the other rebels. She went to meet him, one hand outstretched to hold his.

There were the faint sounds of lords shifting in their seats. Even Inuyasha rose to his feet.

Their private meeting was obviously over with.

Sesshoumaru grasped his mate's hand when he reached her, squeezing it reassuringly when he notice her narrow eyes follow Hephastis. It was all he revealed to how the talk with the Veshranean general had gone; his face schooled into the stoic mask that had slide over his face the moment they had entered the Conference Room.

Kagome still refused to raise her eyes when Hephastis settled down onto the throne next to hers. This, the High General apparently decided, had to be done with a great flourish, a decision that was made obvious by the way he swept his cloak out with one hand, so that a great deal of it draped over the throne's arm.

Silence had only begun to settle over the room before Hephastis spoke.

"Lords, trusted leaders of the Rebels," There was a pause, "my Queen…Sesshoumaru-sama and I have finally reached a decision that we both feel will benefit both Veshrane and the Keshante Territories."

Kagome raised her eyes to look over at Hephastis in surprise. It was only a moment, and then they slid back down to the floor. She seemed determined not to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"This agreement requires an explanation about a group of fighters. Unfortunately, I do not have sufficient information to give a satisfactory one. Therefore, Sesshoumaru-sama will give this explanation in my steed."

Sesshoumaru waited for Hephastis to settle comfortably enough in his seat before he made any movement to speak. He gave Asami's hand one final reassuring squeeze before stepping forward to address the Council.

"My lords, since before the unification of the Kashente Territories there has existed a special group. This group is one of fighters that gained power under my great-grandsire when he stabilized the government of the Territories. This group has always remained loyal to my family, even when Naraku started to gain power. They disbanded when both my father and their leader was killed at Naraku's hands; but I have remained in contact with the members of this group. In particular, the heir to this group has served me directly." He stopped here and motioned for Sango to step forward. She complied, a bit uncertain, and bowed before stepping back near Inuyasha and Miroku. She knew what Sesshoumaru was going to say next, and couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the prospect.

"This group is known as the Taiji-ya. They are skilled warriors, each of them masters in multiple fighting techniques. They exist solely to fight rogue youkai. Youkai that refuse to answer the call of civilization and peace. Most of these youkai are brutes of tremendous strength, and because of this the Taiji-ya are very select on who they allow in. Even if a child that is born into the clan does not pass their training then they are sent out into the world to make a living by doing something more suited to their abilities."

"Warriors?" One lord spoke up when Sesshoumaru finished speaking. His tone was thoughtful. "I suppose you would like to build a base somewhere in our country?"

The inu youkai nodded slowly.

"And Hephastis-sama has agreed to this?" The lord leaned forward in his seat and looked down the row of seats to the General.

Hephastis straitened his posture a bit." The construction of a Taiji-ya base will be of great benefit to Veshrane. I am aware of my earlier words, but if it is possible I would like to avoid further battle. Naraku had vast amounts of territory, some that he had rightfully inherited. Undoubtedly he had many allies, and when they learn of his death, they will send warriors, possibly assassins, against us. Sesshoumaru-sama has offered this base for our own protection. I have accepted it also a testament to his good will, despite the way we allowed Naraku to treat our Queen."

There were very few people in the Silver Star Conference Room that didn't take Hephastis' words for what they really were. His tone said it all. He was grateful with the help that Sesshoumaru was offering against any of Naraku's remaining allies. He was no fool though. The truth behind the base was obvious. In addition to protecting their borders, the Taiji-ya would also be keeping an eye on Kagome to make sure no more mistreatment befell her. It was an order for them to be very cautious on whom they allowed in the next tournament. It was warning of what would happen if they allowed history to repeat itself.

"I believe this meeting is over." Hephastis said suddenly, standing. "I only request for Kagome-sama and the Kashanteans to remain."

There were a few grumbles, but other than that the Council was silent as they slowly left the room. Sesshoumaru, Asami, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha approached the thrones. Still seated, Kagome refused to lift her gaze from the floor.

"What's your name?"

It took a while for Sango to actually realize who Hephastis was addressing, Sesshoumaru's declaration that the Taiji-ya would come together again had left her a little dazed. She would be responsible for protecting Veshrane and the Territories from youkai. Could she do it? Could she succeed where her father had failed?

"Sango-chan." Asami whispered it softly, and nudged the dazed warrior discreetly.

It was enough to shake Sango from her thoughts in time to catch Inuyasha's rude comment on her lack of attention. That hanyou was defiantly going to get it from her later. Especially with what he had said about Kagome.

"_What_ is your name?" Hephastis' voice was thick with impatience and annoyance.

She bristled.

Damn, arrogant, sonuvabitch! Who the hell did he think he was?

"Sango." She finally answered, surprised at how cold her voice sounded. It wasn't like her to respond in such a way, even when her thoughts were dark and angry.

"Sango…well Sango, under Sesshoumaru-sama's orders you will be staying in the castle until the completion of the base. In Kagome-sama's old rooms."

"Her old rooms?" Sango blinked, remembering the lavish rooms that she and the others first encountered Kagome in. Gods, that seemed like ages ago. "What about Kagome-chan? Doesn't she get some say in this?"

Hephastis raised an eyebrow at the casual use of the Queen's name. "Her Majesty will be residing in the Imperial Rooms. They belong to the current king and queen, and it is only because of the late King Higurashi's murder that we honored her request to be allowed to stay in her own rooms when she married Naraku."

"Don't forget the rest of our agreement, Hephastis." Sesshoumaru reminded the lord, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Ah, yes." Hephastis sneered. "Mustn't forget that this little warrior will be sticking her nose into our business. Mustn't forget that."

"Forget what?" It was Asami who spoke up this time, fairly seething. She really hated these lords; their arrogance, their sneers... Especially after what they said about Inuyasha.

"Hephastis has agreed to allow Sango periodical visits to ensure that no harm is befalling Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered. "No advance warning. She shows up when she wants to. Of course, this is only needed after the base is finished. Until then she will be in the castle to keep an eye on things."

Hephastis' mouth twisted in such a way that made him look as if he had swallowed something nasty. He shot each of them a dark glare. The glare changed into another sneer when he noticed how demurely Kagome was holding herself. Then he left the Conference Room, his cloak billowing.

An uneasy silence followed in his wake. The others, including Sesshoumaru, were unsure as to how to seal the rift that had suddenly come between Inuyasha and Kagome. Only because of a few careless words. No matter how satisfying it was to beat the hanyou to a bloody pulp it would do nothing to solve the problem.

* * *

A deep frown was set on Inuyasha's face, warning all who came near to stay away. This was a task that was made rather difficult for the soldiers and servants that were trying to remove the debris of broken marble, stone, and corpses. The stench of corpses was not so terrible anymore. Most of the bodies had been cleared away and burned.

Inuyasha kicked at a nearby stone, his amber eyes following it as it fell into a small pond, water that was a pitch black only broken by the silver glow of a full moon.

He was so angry with her.

Actually furious would have been closer to the truth.

Why did she have to be so fuckin' noble!

All night that dim-witted handmaiden had been pursuing Inuyasha, begging him to speak with Kagome. At first, he had tried being pleasant. Giving the precarious situation they all found themselves in, despite Naraku's death, the hanyou knew he needed to watch how he spoke and to whom.

Besides it wouldn't kill him to be pleasant every once and a while.

Except the wench wouldn't leave him alone!

He knew he couldn't really fault the handmaiden for being so persistent. After all, it was all being done on Kagome's orders. Which was why he now found himself wandering around the ruined Court Yard. He had blown up at the girl once already, nearly causing her to cry. If there was one thing that Inuyasha could never handle it was seeing a woman cry—human or youkai, young or old—he just wasn't good at dealing with it. Which was why he was now sulking in the Court Yard which was full of too many people, human and youkai alike, for his liking. It was the one place where woman were not allowed until it was cleared. (This, of course, was a rule that enraged Sango like nothing else could.)

He kicked another stray pebble. Just like the hanyou was unable to handle women when they cried, he was also unable to admit when he was wrong.

His thoughts were filled of dark, angry thoughts—all of them directed at his mate.

_Stupid, STUPID, bitch! She thinks she can just leave me like that! Does she really want to go back to those bastards after what they put her through? Does she like the pain that much? What kind of fuckin' person is she? A masochist?_

* * *

When people get angry they all handle it in different ways, but as a rule there are mainly two types of people when it comes to dealing with it, even though their methods vary. The first group of people is those that are more easy going in nature. They get mad and they deal with it. They might explode into a fit or bottle it all up inside. The point is, after being given some time alone to mull over the problem they usually get over, no matter who was at fault. The other group is those that are stubborn to a fault. They are a passionate people, who once riled, refuse to back down. The only way they would ever admit to doing something wrong is when something happens that they regret.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha belonged to the latter group.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning it was greeted with quite an unusual sight.

For the first time in many months people could be seen in the Imperial Chambers.

Both the Imperial Chambers and Kagome's old rooms were full of activity as the maids rushed around. Armed with feather dusters, a small group of them moved around in a furious pace to rid the rooms of the dust that was just starting to collect. The others had dragged the numerous rugs, furs, blankets, and sheets outside and loaded them onto a cart to take to the washing fountain in the center of Shikon. Outside of the rooms, in the hallway, there was a massive pile of dresses, breeches, some tunics, a chest full of jewelry, hair combs, and perfumes, and an assortment of miniature glass, marble, and porcelain statures.

The Queen's old rooms had long since been cleaned, and its new occupant's possessions had been placed in the rooms. Both the new occupant and the queen were in these rooms while they waited for the servants to bring back the cleaning.

"How's it looking, ladies?"

Neither Kagome nor Sango spared Miroku a glance. Sango's faced was a little flushed as she looked around the rooms in amazement.

"I-I can't believe that these rooms are mine. I-I mean I know it's only temporary, but still." Her dark eyes swept over the room taking in the things in the room that actually belonged to her. Her face reddened another shade at how embarrassingly few it was. "These rooms are too big! I don't have enough stuff for it."

"Yes, it looks empty."

Again, Miroku was ignored.

Kagome gave a light laugh. The smile that followed was entirely too bright. "Don't worry about it Sango-chan. Most of my things were either gifts from ambassadors or things my father brought back for me when he went to visit other countries. Besides with the type of lifestyle you've been living up until now…." Her voice trailed off and both Miroku and Sango looked over at her, their expressions sympathetic. Her overly cheerful demeanor wasn't fooling anyone. All it took was one look to see how truly upset she was all because of one thick-headed hanyou.

She had finally given up in getting Inuyasha to talk to her, especially since her handmaiden was nearly terrified of him now. She didn't have the heart to force the poor girl, no matter how upset she was.

Miroku could only guess on how many means of torture Sango was coming up for Inuyasha when he saw the angry glint in her eyes. He shook his head. _That idiot better come up with a BIG apology if he wants to avoid Sango's wrath. _Miroku looked at Kagome again. _And he better do it soon._

"Don't worry Kagome-sama!"

Kagome turned her head slightly in Miroku's direction.

"Even Inuyasha can't hold a grudge forever."

Her cheery façade crumbled at the houshi's hopeful tone.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Her voice was no higher than a whisper.

"He doesn't hate you Kagome-chan. Inuyasha's just too thick-headed to admit when he's wrong."

Miroku watched warily as Sango's hands flexed.

"Sango's right, Kagome-sama. Just give Inuyasha some time. He'll come around eventually."

Kagome was about to respond when a shriek interrupted her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Kei! She needs to know!"

"I thought she knew!"

"Idiot!"

The shrieking of the maids drew all three to take a look out in the hallway. Out there stood Aya and Kei, the former holding the latter by the scruff of the neck, despite the fact that her sides were heaving heavily. Kei's face was starting to turn purple.

"Kagome!" Kei's cry of relief when he saw her sounded more like the squawk of a wet chicken. Catching the name Aya whirled around, releasing Kei.

"Kagome, it's terrible!"

"Aya, what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha—he—the Rebels—they left!"

"They left without me!" Miroku's oddly highly-pitched shriek broke the small silence that rose with this news. He was quickly silenced by Sango's fist. As the houshi fell to the ground Sango looked over at her friend.

"Kagome-chan…"

Kagome didn't reply. Her eyes wide and her face pale from the shock.

Inuyasha left her?

* * *

**Yes, Inu's being a dick. What else is new? Chapter 36 is almost done. It's actually been a slightly difficult chapter to write. I've almost cried a few times. I'm hoping to have it finished by tomorrow, which means an update next Sunday. Good news for all you guys too. Since DGL is so close to completion I have decided to solely concentrate on it. It's my baby and I love it, but this has been dragging on too long. I want it done. Three chapters left. Wow, DGL is almost fin. It's almost as mind-blowing as the fact that this is my last semester at Central. I'm not ready for the real world! Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also to any one who is a part of FaceBook: I've started a group dedicated solely to Inuyasha fanficition. I'll be setting up an account for it on Mediaminder and FFN as soon as I get members. So please, request to sign up! **


	36. Hephastis' Pain

**Caution: Lime ahead, but not in a good way. **

**Death, Greed, & Love  
****Chapter 36  
Hephastis' Pain**

* * *

"_What did you do?"_

_She looked up from the tiny corpse that stained the wooden floor of her room to meet his gaze._

"_Hep-chan."_

_She sucked in deeply the tobacco that she was smoking when she saw him wince._

"_The child—"_

_She cut him off before he could finish._

"_You're a strange one Hep-chan. Most men would have tried to kill me or avoid me after what I did to you. You do neither." She laughed. "You came to see how I was during the pregnancy, even though you wince every time you're in my presence." She moved over to him, and caressed his cheek with her long nails. Her lips curved into a smirk when she felt his skin tremble where she touched it. It was as if he was fighting the urge to not pull away. She took another puff, this time blowing it into his face. She laughed when Hephastis started to cough violently. Her eyes thoughtful, she stroked his russet locks. "I suppose the child would have been beautiful. Your hair," she continued to finger the coopery strands, "your eyes," her gaze lingered on the silver pupils as she released his hair and turned away, "my dark looks, my figure…She would have fetched a pretty penny. She would have been exotic. Every man's wet fantasy. It's unfortunate." The woman frowned at the dark expression that flashed through Hephastis' eyes. Then she smirked. Maybe she was starting to have an effect on him after all. _

"_Why did you kill the child?"_

"_She would have interfered with my work."_

"_I would have cared for her."_

"_You? Care for a daughter that was born out of rape? Don't make me laugh."_

* * *

"So how is the construction on the fortress coming?" 

He hated the woman in front of him.

"Well enough. The foundation has been laid and the four watch towers are nearing completion."

Hate, hate hate. Her brilliant eyes, her slender figure. Her hair was too long. Women should be fat and submissive. Like Aya.

"I have brought the plans for the armory, dormitories, training facilities, and briefing rooms. Do you wish to see them?"

A stupid bitch. Hephastis sneered.

"That what I called you hear for isn't it. Interfering little bitch."

Had he said that aloud? The narrowing of the eyes confirmed his suspicions. She said nothing as placed the bound scrolls on his already littered desk. Her movements weren't angry. Her limbs weren't trembling with the rage that he knew was boiling up inside of her. It was with a light touch that she placed the plans on the wood surface. Hephastis could appreciate all of this. Her face was calm and expressionless. Even her eyes, as they boldly met his, were calm. If only the rest of her body was like her face. Her stance was a slouchy, rebellious one. One hand firmly gripped the hilt of the sword at her waist. One leg was bent a bit at the knee while the other was rigid. Her other arm hung limply.

"That is enough, Taiji-ya-kun."

* * *

_The baby was buried in an unmarked grave by the river. Its mother had not wanted to bother with such a thing, but did so at his insistence. Hephastis wanted to think that this act meant something._

"_Hey Cle. Hope you're having fun up there. Are you getting along with all the other kids? I bet you're like your daddy. Not letting the bullies push you around are you." Hephastis took out a bunch of crimson lilies wrapped in golden mesh. "I brought you a gift Cle. Their called crimson lilies. They're a hibryd that my sister made. She used the seeds of lilies of red roses. Aren't they pretty? I wanted to bring you something special." _

_Who was he fooling? Cle, his baby girl, meant nothing to that whore. That's what she was a whore. A damn whore, just like his mother. The bitch left when he was only 3, when his sister was 20. _

_Sleeping with the enemy._

"_I guess what your grandpa said was true, Cle. The only women you can trust are the fat ones. They're dim and submissive. They know their place. Your Auntie is one of those people. You would have liked her. She would have been the perfect mother. Did I ever tell you that she is barren? Sis doesn't think any man will ever want her, so she takes care of my father. I hope that some day I can find a woman like her. You're not like her are you Cle? I mean up there. It's strange, but for some reason that makes me happy."_

_Hephastis was very much aware that he was being watched. The passerbys were watching. Pointing and staring. Did they think he was crazy? Did they worry that the new High General was crazy? Young and handsome as he was?_

"_Oh, that's right Cle. I forgot to tell you. I got promoted. King Higurashi made me the High General. It's a pretty important job. I protect the borders. Well, I got to go now Baby. It's getting late. Don't worry. I'll be here next year. My big girl. You're three now. Be strong. Don't let any one tell you what to do. Hmph, listen to me. Telling you to be a strong women when I've been hurt by that type. I wonder why? Bye, bye Cle." _

* * *

Now she decided to speak. 

"The name's Sango."

"Sango-kun." He didn't touch the plans. "I will get to the plans later. Come and see me tomorrow so that we can go over any changes that need to be made."

Look at her hands tighten around the hit at the implication of changes!

"Yes, High General."

"Now you may go and tell the workers that they may return to the families. I will send someone letter to spell the wood and the foundation."

"I'm sorry?"

"The workers must be tired, Sango-kun, and winter will soon be upon us. The workers need rest. I am not Naraku. I would not make them work through such a harsh season."

Aah, there is the look of surprise.

"The spelling of the wood and foundation will keep it from rotting. It will be fresh and ready for work when spring arrives."

"Very well." The Taiji-ya turned to leave without another word. Hephastis raised an eyebrow at her impertinence.

"You forget to bow, Sango-kun."

Her back went rigid, but she stopped. Her turn was not graceful, but stiff. She gave him a curt bow, hardly acceptable, and turned around again to leave. All this time her hand remained tense upon the hilt of her sword.

"Now, Sango-kun, that is hardly acceptable."

Her stop was only a pause before she continued walking.

"Only the Queen is allowed to leave a room without being dismissed, and that is only until she is married. Such rudeness will only be tolerated once. Do you understand?"

There was no response from the woman until she had crossed the large study and stopped at the door.

"Yes, Lord."

Hephastis crushed the letter that he had been holding in his hand. Such impertintance! That woman would do well to remember her place.

_Yes, Lord. _The curt words resounded inside his skull. Something, a long suppressed memory, took a hold of these words and morphed them until the _Lord_ became taunting, the _yes_ became cruel.

The High General was hardly aware that he whispered the words as he grabbed at another letter of request in an attempt to keep the memory at bay.

"Yes, Lord." Mocking and cruel.

* * *

_Her hands were smooth and soft as they kneaded his shoulders._

"_My," her voice was husky, flirtatious, "we are tense, aren't we?"_

"_It's been a long day." His eyes were closed and relished in the feeling, in the release of the tensions of his life. "I'll be graduating from the Academy soon."_

"_Aren't you the top of your class?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why so stressed? Surely that must make things easier."_

"_It is because of this standing that I am so stressed." He leaned his head back to rest on her shoulder. She pulled away from him to sit on the edge of the bed. Without her support he fell back with a soft thud. He looked at her profile quizzically before continuing. "They expect so much to me I feel like I'm suffocating Gypsy."_

_She did not respond. Using her fingers she traced the intricate swirls of the satin coverlet. Her eyes were on the window that overlooked out into the street._

"_What's your real name?"_

_The question seemed to startle her, but her eyes still never left the window._

"_My real name?"_

"_The name your parents gave you. Your birth name."_

"_My name is Gypsy. That is all you need to know, Hep-chan."_

_He wrinkled up his nose. "Don't call me that. No one does."_

"_Your sister does."_

"_Yes, well, she's the only one that can."_

_Hephastis moved his arm from the bed, and crossed them behind so that they would support his head._

"_Why do you come here?"_

_There was something in her voice, some sort of harsh note, that made his hair stand on end. She turned around and pulled her knees onto the bed. She almost seemed to purr as she crawled over to him._

"_Gypsy—"_

"_Shh." The edge of the manicured nail that she placed on his lips created a tingling sensation. Something was forming deep in his belly as she continued to speak._

"_You have been coming to see me for over a month. You take up so much of my time. You waste it."_

_He could only stare into her eyes; the softness that usually dwelt there had left only to be replaced by a hard chill. The emotions that filled his stomach, desire and fear, warred with each other. Still he continued to stare at her eyes. The fear seemed like it was going to win when she raked her hands through his hair. Her long nails scrapped against his scalp. He bled. _

_Hephastis wanted to whimper when she yanked his hair hard. His scalp touched the bed, crushing his arms painfully._

_Still he continued to stare into those beautiful eyes._

_The finger she had placed on his lip trailed downwards. Her fingers curled around his neck. For a moment he thought she would choke him. Then her fingers, nails and all, snagged on his collar. She pulled down tearing the silk shirt._

_She brought her face close to his ear as the hand on his chest went down further still. She gripped his genitals painfully._

"_It is time you stopped wasting my time. Yes, Lord?" So cruel. Painfully cruel._

_Resistance never entered his mind. He just stared, turning his head so he could look deep into those beautiful, purple eyes._

* * *

A rage welled up deep from within. Anger at himself, at her, at everyone—male or female. Letting out a cry of frustration Hephastis swept an arm across his desk. Remnants of broken wax seals and rejected Tournament requests fell to the floor. 

Damn her. Damn her!

He was hardly recomposed when he straightened himself in his chair and ripped off the seal of the envelope. He moved to do the same with the wax seal of the letter but stopped when he noticed the etching in the wax. He picked up the envelope and turned over to see its point of origin.

_The Kashante Territories._

* * *

_Never before had he felt so violated. The pain as she consumed him tore at his soul. He cried. He felt warmth closing in on him from all side and for a moment concentrated on the warmth, the slickness. _

_Bile rose in his throat._

_He was being tarnished, defiled._

_This woman, this whore, was turning him into something he wasn't. He was becoming a strangeness. An unwanted one. It was at that moment that Hephastis wanted nothing more than to hurt her, bruise her._

_So why couldn't he bring himself to do it? Why did he continue to stare into those eyes?_

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off of the Kashentean seal. The golden dog etched in black. Something about the elegant seal brought forth memories that he didn't want to deal with. He couldn't stop the musings. Cle would be seven if she had lived. She would have been a lady-in-waiting for the Queen. He might have been able to bring himself to like the Queen, maybe even lo—no he could never. 

Fat and dim. Fat and dim.

—Still the Queen might have liked her. She liked children.

At least that's what he heard.

Unbidden, came the image of his Queen and Naraku. The daughter that could have been rushing to save her lady from the beatings. The Queen turning around to shield a seven year old girl with her own body. Protecting a frail and tiny form while her own turned black and blue.

An emotion rose in the gut of his stomach. It choked his lungs and clogged his throat. His eyes stung and when he blinked his vision started to blur.

"Baby Cle."

A sudden desire, a need, an urge, to be comforted welled up. _Sister, I need—_

Hephastis stood up suddenly and headed for the door. He needed her so badly. He could just picture her, the plump body wrapped in silk. The scent of flowers always permeated her skin. She spent so much time in her garden. She should have the new flowers she promised for Cle's birthday.

He didn't bother to grab his cloak. It would be cold. Fall was ending in Veshrane. Winter would soon follow. It was cold, but he didn't care. He needed his sister too badly.

His pace was hurried, rapid. Hephastis walked as fast as he dared, doing his best to prevent others from seeing the tears that were starting to trail down his cheeks. As soon as he stepped into the Court Yard the young lord all but ran to the stables.

The letter of request from the Keshante Territories lay where he had left it, the black and gold half broken.

_Happy birthday, Cle._

* * *

**Ok, you guys probably hated this chapter, but I don't care. Iloved it. I liked writing it..except for that one part. It's strange Hephastis was originally just a filler character, an obstacle for the others to face. Some where between chapter 34 and 35 he became to be very important to me. Yes, he is an asshole in the biggest sense of the word, but I love him. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him and ended up devopling one extra character. I love my Hep-chan. Sadly, this is the last time he'll play a big role in DGL. I am planning on doing a long one-shot sequel to DGL that centers around Kagura. He may make a cameo appearance in that. I hope that this chapter will bring you to love Hep-chan. It may not be as much as I do, but the tiniest but pf love and sympathy would give me such satisfaction as a writer. When I rewrite DGL, both as an original and as a fanfiction I will give more scenes with him. I'm going to cry now so I'll go.**

_**Jav-chan**_


	37. Prelude

Monday  
I am a day late, but I will update today.  
Wednesday  
Oh, crap. To-today! I'll update today!  
Friday  
Zel no Miko: So you're updating on Monday, huh?

Just shut up.

* * *

Death, Greed, & Love  
Chapter 37  
Prelude

* * *

Miroku rubbed at his temples and let out a sigh of irritation. His idiot friend just did not seem to get it. Inuyasha just couldn't seem to figure out how much he had messed up when he left Veshrane without so much as a goodbye to Kagome. That had been a little over a month ago. It was only now, within the past two weeks, that the hanyou had arrived at the possibility that maybe—just maybe—he had been wrong in leaving so suddenly.

Inuyasha had been in a fair state of panic when he realized this. The guests for the Suitor Tournament had, after all, been decided within a week after Naraku's death. Fortunately Asami had the foresight to send a letter of request. She knew the hanyou's nature (he hadn't changed much from when they were children) and that he would sincerely regret it if he was unable to attend the Tournament. (No matter what he had claimed in the beginning.)

It had taken quite a bit of persuading for Asami to convince her mate to send the letter, even though Inuyasha had been quite vehement in telling Sesshoumaru that under no circumstances would he participate in that Tournament.

It was sad really, how predictable he was.

So now, here Miroku was. Finding himself charged with the task of teaching the uncouth hanyou a bit of etiquette.

Maybe he should have left this to Sango after all.

Oh wait, there was that whole business of her being required to stay in Veshrane to protect Kagome. Damn.

"Oi, Bouzu! What's next?"

"Next?" The urge to hit his head against the wall repeatedly was great. "What makes you think we're moving on Inuyasha?" Maybe if he gave him a few concussions…

"I've got the bowing thing down just fine."

"You think so?" There was that urge again. Miroku paused and glanced over at his staff that rested so innocently against the wall. Weren't there some theorists who claimed that pain was effective when used in the learning process?

* * *

Large, fluffy flakes of snow were just starting to fall in Veshrane. Sango, Kagome, and Aya had gathered to sit in the pavilion by a small pond in the Court Yard. Wrapped in heavy blanket, hot tea in their hands, the three women were quite comfortable. Sango couldn't stop herself from watching the flakes fall onto the pond. She had never seen snow before. Keshante was, after all, too far south for it to form.

"It won't stick."

The Taiji-ya averted her eyes from the pond to look over at Aya. She pointed at the healer's dark tresses. "They stick in your hair."

"You know that's not what I meant." For some reason the healer sounded overtly irritable.

"Why are you in such a mood?"

"Aya hates snow."

Sango fought had to fight to hid her grin at the amusement in Kagome's voice. It had to be the first time in weeks that she had said something that wasn't full of forced cheerfulness.

* * *

**Several concussions and bumps later…**

"Well, I wouldn't call that a successful bow, but it should do."

"Keh, why is everyone making such a big deal about this? All that matters is winning the Tournament."

"So are you saying that you're worried?"

"Hell no!"

The houshi breathed in some air and released it with a ragged sigh. "Idi-oto," He muttered.

"What was that!"

"I know you have a thick skull Inuyasha, but this really is unbelievable. Do you have any idea as to what type of welcome you'll receive?"

Inuyasha gave no reply, but assumed the position that he usually did when he realized he was wrong and refused to admit it. He looked away, his posture straight, and stuffed his arms into the billowy sleeves of his haori.

There it was again. The insistent painful throbbing at his temples. How was it that the hanyou could bring another attack so quickly?

* * *

"Why do you hate snow, Aya? I think it's beautiful."

"Sango, dear, you are young and obviously have never experienced a Veshranean winter. Give it time and you will come to dread the frozen beauty. Besides snow means cold and cold means that my bones will ache. I'm an old woman. I would much rather our country was a southern isle."

"You don't look that old."

"It's not nice to lie, Sango, even if it is well meaning."

"I wasn't lying."

"I shall be the judge of that."

"No, she's right Aya." Kagome took a sip of her tea. "You do not look that old."

There was a certain smugness glittering in Aya's eyes. It was the smugness that came from one who was very much aware of a certain aspect of their character or appearance, but always liked to hear someone confirm that awareness.

"Well, whatever my appearance is it doesn't change the fact that the cold affects me. Perhaps we should go inside."

"Shall we should head to the lower levels. Kikyou told me that the hot springs were fixed."

"What is your bathroom not large enough, Kagome-chan?"

"Only someone who's never been to a natural hot spring would say that."

"The hot spring is far from natural, Kagome." Aya commented dryly. "Unless you consider magic to be natural."

"There are some who would argue that Aya." Sango was suddenly more interested in seeing these mysterious hot springs that were deep underneath the castle then the fluffy, crystallized beauty of the snowflakes. Besides the tips of her fingers were about to get a bit cold.

"Besides I promised Kikyou that I'd meet her down there soon." Kagome added primly, her cheeks coloring slightly.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you don't understand how little patience the Council has for you. Even if you do manage to win the Tournament—"

"I will win it!"

"Fine, but winning the Tournament doesn't necessarily mean that life will be easy for you and Kagome after that. Do you even remember what you are to the Council?"

"It's not like it matters."

_Bam!_ The bronze staff connected squarely with Inuyasha's skull, the many rings on the staff jangling at the impact. Miroku slammed his staff against the stone floor angrily. One hand reached up to rub at his left temple.

For a moment the silver-haired hanyou seemed unable to respond. He seemed a bit stun. Although Miroku had used his staff on his head many times never had he used it with such force! The houshi was just not the type to get so riled up. Briefly, he wondered if he had gone too far. Hell with that! When had he ever stood quietly by when someone—namely Sango and Miroku—hit him!

"What the he—"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. Just shut up." Miroku fairly trembled with rage. "You still don't seem to get it. The Veshranes don't understand the bond that you share with Kagome. They don't know that it runs deeper than the bond any married humans have. Youkai, much less hanyous, are few in that kingdom and none of them are native. I imagine that most of the Council regards Kagome as someone akin to a whore."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

"What did you say?"

The dangerous growl didn't even cause the houshi to wince. Miroku just ignored it and continued to shout at his friend. "Do you understand why she allowed the High General to take command? Do you even know or care how she felt when you refused to talk to her about it? When you left? No, of course you don't. You didn't think of anything other than yourself. How you were hurt, how you felt. Kagome's feelings didn't—"

It happened faster then his human vision could grasp. One moment Inuyasha was standing there, bristling with anger. Within the next he had moved forward and wrapped his clawed hand around Miroku's neck and lifted him high. The staff fell to the floor with a metallic clatter. The houshi smiled even as he tried to pry his hand underneath Inuyasha's and struggled for breath. He tried not to think too much about the crimson that was bleeding into those amber eyes.

"What's wrong, Yash?" He gasped. He managed to get finger between Inuyasha's hand and his throat. "I didn't make you angry, did I?"

Inuyasha tightened his grip just a little bit more. "Don't you ever call Kagome a whore again!" His grip tightened even more before he threw the houshi down.

Miroku coughed and rubbed his neck. He still smiled.

"When did I ever call her that?"

"Just now you—"

"I'll say it again. Idi-oto. I never said that. I just said that is what the Council sees her as now."

"How would you know that?"

"I don't, but just think about it from their view. Naraku, however horrible he was, was their King. Kagome, their Queen, had an intimate relationship with a male that was not her husband. They may have felt sympathetic towards her situation and some may have wanted her out of it, but they despise the fact that she had an affair."

"An affair? Mating is not an affair! It is—"

"I know that Inuyasha, but the point is that they don't. I can also guarantee you that most, if not all, have had no encounters with those of youkai blood. Not including you, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku, of course."

The hanyou was unable to find any words to counter this.

"Now do you understand why you have to go through this etiquette training? You need to show them that you are worthy. They need to see you as an equal. It will take a lot of work. Kagome will help you in convincing them afterwards. Right now you just have the worry about the Tournament. It won't be easy."

"Especially since we never received an acceptance letter." Inuyasha muttered. "Keh! Let's get this over with! I'll teach those pricks not to underestimate the inu youkai."

Miroku got up from his spot on the floor, picking up his staff as he stood.

"Good. Now moving on. Next I am going to teach you to speak like a civilized being."

"Fuck!"

* * *

The four women slid into the steaming hot springs, sighing simultaneously. With the help of leather thongs and metal clips they piled their dark hair on top of their scalps, keeping it dry.

"Wow." Sango was surprised to find a seat worn smooth into the submerged rock. "I thought natural hot springs could only be found near volcanoes. Why doesn't it smell of sulfur?"

"Magic." Kikyou's voice was subdued, quiet. She sunk until the water was up to her neck. It was almost as if she was trying to hide from them. "There is a reservoir of hot springs at the border between Veshrane and Glely."

"Kikyou used her powers to transport one of the springs here." Kagome explained. "It was a gift for my mother."

"I only did it to show my gratitude to Megumi-sama, may the gods bless her soul, for taking me in. Life," There was a pause in Kikyou's speech," it is very hard for mikos here."

"Mama had a passion for hot baths."

"Yes, I had heard that. I also heard Megumi-sama constantly complaining on how long it took the baths to heat up."

"You mentioned that this one comes from a reservoir of springs, Kikyou. How does it work?" _Can anyone spy on us?_

"The spell creates a barrier around the spring, and it is connected enough to the other springs so that it never gets cold."

"It is very fortunate that there is no smell of sulfur." Aya leaned her head back against the rock, her eyes closed. "And to have smooth seats such is these in the rock. Even a royal can't buy this type of luxury at such immediate disposal."

"Kagome-chan's a royal."

"She's the one exception, and that's only because of Kikyou. A spell like that takes a lot of energy."

"You seem to know a lot about magic, Aya."

"I've always been interested in the occult. Besides the province I'm from is one of the few in Veshrane that is accepting of mikos. I did do some training for a while, but I was always more interested in the healing arts of the craft than the magic. I wasn't very good at spells anyway. It took a lot of my energy."

"You know I've never understood that. The energy consumption, I mean."

As Aya and Sango found themselves getting deeply involved in a conversation about the basis of magic Kagome turned to Kikyou.

"Gomen ne, Kikyou. I know you wanted to talk alone."

"Its okay, Kagome-sama. It's not your fault that I'm not good with talking to people." The miko glanced over at the healer and the Taiji-ya to see that they weren't paying attention. She lowered her voice. "How have you been holding up?"

"Much better. Hephastis gave me the list of Tournament participants."

"Is he—"

"Please Kikyou I don't want to talk about him right now. I think about him enough as it is. I don't want to think about him during the day. I need to concentrate on other things to take my mind off of him."

"So that's why your good mood doesn't seem forced."

Kagome nodded. "It's the nights that are hard to deal with."

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama. I'm sure everything will turn out all right this time. Even if Inuyasha isn't able to participate in the Tournament I'm sure the winner will be someone that you will be able to love." She added hastily. "With time."

"With time." Kagome echoed. Kikyou missed the shadow that passed over the queen's face and how her next smile seemed to be forced.

* * *

...I'm not that happy with this chapter. I like what I have, but I don't like how it turned out. Oh, well. I guess I'll redo it later on. Sorry it took so long. I can't remember if I asked this in my last A/N, but does anyone know of a website that contains Rosefire's Shadow fic?


	38. Inuyasha Gets Flashed

Death, Greed, & Love

Chapter 38

The Second Tournament

Part One

Inuyasha Gets Flashed

* * *

Within a week after the coronation of Veshrane's new king a new entry would be inscribed into the Historical Archives. The entry would read as thus:

_The age of Naraku was a dark one. It brought forth death and cruelty. There was even some dissidence about the place that the Tournament law has in our constitution.  
While the king's assassination brought peace back to Veshrane, it also produced a rarity, something that has never before been seen in this Country's history. _

_Tournaments within themselves are rarities. Although a woman is usually the one that inherits the throne, the crown princess is usually married at the passing of her father. In the few cases that the princess is unmarried with the passing of her king, her brother (if she has one) will rule in her stead until a suitable husband can be found. It is only in the most extreme cases that a Suitor Tournament would be held._

_Now, due to the fact that Queen Kagome was a childless and her husband had been killed off by Rebels a second Tournament was being held. This one was very select. In former Tournaments no letters of requests were needed. The participants only needed to send letters sealed with the family crest, announcing birth of origin and where they landed in the family registry. The High General, Lord Hephastis, who at this time was Steward until a king was crowned had decided that the Council must be very select in who they allowed into this second Tournament. This in part had to due with the poor popularity that the late King enjoyed among Veshrane's citizens. _

_The previous Tournament was called the Cursing among the laymen, among the ones who had suffered most from Naraku's brief reign. They feared that the next Tournament would produce a king of the same nature. Many suggested the impossible: they believed that the Queen should rule until she found a noble that she deemed of a suitable nature. Lord Hephastis only avoided an uprising by revealing the contestants. All of those that were entering the Tournament were mostly of Veshrane birth and all were of noble repute. This calmed the masses._

_It was in such a fashion that the Second Tournament, a rarity—a first—in Veshranean took place. All looked towards this with anticipation. Because of the exclusive nature of this Tournament many of the seats in the arena were available to public. Most of the residents of Shikon City were able to obtain seating. Even peasants from the outlying provinces were able to. The small businesses flourished that day. Many set up carts of food, drinks, and trinkets that quickly sold out._

_All of Veshrane was right to hold this day in such anticipation for, indeed, never had there been so glorious a fighter as was the future king…_

Of course there would be no records of the abuse that the Queen suffered how she lost a child due to the cruel beatings. There would be no records of how close Veshrane came to going to war with its liberators, the Keshante Rebels. No record of the nuances and ripples of discontent that nearly contributed to Veshrane's downfall.

* * *

It was impossible to keep the arrogant smile off of his face and it only served to irritate his opponent even more. He couldn't help it. Never would he have imagined that the Tournament would be filled with such wimps. He had only four more opponents and then he was in the finals.

His current opponent was a red-faced barbarian with coarse hair from the mountain country of Javelle. Aside from the sandals strapped to his feet a loin cloth was the only article of clothing the Javellean wore.

The barbarian dashed suddenly to his right, moving with surprising speed and grace. Unfortunately the movement also allowed Inuyasha a very clear glimpse at the man's genitals.

Inuyasha jumped back just as the barbarian made a downward sweep with his sword. The hanyou flipped, his feet hitting the dirt firmly, despite the fact that the sleeve of his haori covered his face and his eyes were squeezed shut as if he were blinded.

_That's it_. He cautiously lowered his haori sleeve and opened one eye. When he saw that, indeed, the man's loin cloth was back in place and the genitals were once again concealed he opened his other eye and slid into a battle crouch. He amber eyes gleamed with ferocity as he cracked his knuckles. _It's time to finish this._

Even if it was only to protect Kagome from witnessing anything so unsightly he was going to destroy this man.

* * *

"Inuyasha just got flashed again, didn't he?"

"I think so."

Sango and Miroku watched the battle come to a close with amused silence. Inuyasha seemed to have finally decided to stop playing around and beating his opponent. He didn't seem to be thinking much and just dove straight at the barbarian, barreling into the man. The force sent both fighters flying to the other side of the arena. The hanyou straddled his opponent and proceeded to pummel his opponent brutally. Of course this could have had something to do with the fact that Inuyasha had, once again, been flashed due to a stray wind. Unfortunately, the barbarian's current position still left his genitals bared for the crowd.

Of course, Sango and Miroku would happen to one of the closest observers at the moment.

Miroku turned away, a disgusted grimace on his face. Sango, however, couldn't turn her eyes away from it. Her face was bright red, almost the shade of a cherry, but she just couldn't stop starring at the bags of flesh. They…they were so hairy…

"He must have really big feet." She whispered.

Miroku and even Inuyasha caught the shocked murmur. A look akin to horror was on both their faces as they stared at the taiji-ya.

"Sango," Miroku's voice sounded almost hurt.

Sango said nothing, although her face was starting to flush an even redder shade then Miroku thought possible. A grunt of pain from Inuyasha brought their attention back to the fight.

It appeared that the barbarian wasn't as simple-minded as the Kashanteans had expected. He had taken advantage of the shocked state that Sango's whispered words had on her two friends, and kicked the hanyou off of his stomach. Inuyasha was sent flying towards the center of the arena. Within seconds of hitting the ground he was back on his feet, and the next time he clashed with barbarian the duel had changed from a game of cat-and-mouse to an all out brawl.

"Miroku."

The houshi looked over at Sango, taking note of the deepening blush on her cheeks.

"You have big feet too."

He gaped at her for a moment before grinning with uncharacteristic arrogance. In another uncharacteristic motion he brought one arm around the taiji-ya's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Sango didn't hesitate to rest her head against Miroku's shoulder.

"Inuyasha just got flashed again."

"Mmhm."

* * *

The crowd roared its approval as another battle was finished. The Queen, the one woman every man was fighting for, sat silently in a gold-wrought chair near a stream in her mother's private gardens, far away from the battle. Even all these years after Megumi's death the gardeners gave it the same loving care they had always given it. The garden didn't flourish the way it had when Queen Megumi had helped tend it, but it was still breath taking.

There was even a small plot devoted to the herbs that Kikyou needed for the charms and rituals that she performed as a miko (however few they were). The miko had been surprised to see the garden still intact after the battle. It wasn't that she had thought that the fighting would have spread to here. The garden was, after all, well concealed. (Not to mention she had erected several protection spells around it when the late Queen had given her the bit of soil for her herbs.) She was more surprised of the fact that Naraku had allowed the gardeners to work on such a tiny garden.

Currently, the miko was bent, the edges of her gi and hakama covered in grass stains and dirt as she harvested the plants. When the shallow hip-basket next to her was filled she would take it over by the river and place it on the glass table next to Kagome. The two of them would then press the herbs so that they could be wrapped in soft cloth and stored into their labeled chests until they were needed.

Kikyou tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, not caring that the dirt crusted under her nails was staining her skin. She clipped some leaves off of a small civrt plant, and then dug her nails into the dirt to gently pull out the roots of glevch flower. She tapped the roots lightly with the tips of her fingers to rid of any excess dirt. Her task done, she sighed—it was pretty hot—and picked up the basket to head over by Kagome.

She set the basket on the table, and knelt down by the river plunging her hands into it as she fought to dig the dirt out from underneath her nails.

"You're dirty, Kikyou-san." Kagome reached for a piece of cloth, a silver knife half the size of a small quill pen, and the glevch flower. She ran her fingers along the velvety, crimson laced petals in silent thought for a moment before continuing her task. Using the knife she cut off a good portion of the stem—the flower was going in the small, crystal vase by her bedside—and set the roots in a bowl of water, swirling them to get rid of any left over dirt.

"I'll just have to let Houjo clean me." The gleam in Kikyou's eyes was absolutely devilish.

Fortunately, Kagome had set the knife back down and had yet to pick it up again and didn't have to worry about chopping her finger in response to that remark.

"Kikyou-san!"

"What?" She hesitated for half a beat before continuing. "I'm sure you've done that type of thing with Inuyasha."

The way her friend turned crimson instead of paling like she usually did at the mention of her mate's name told the miko that she had been right to take the risk. Besides if everything went well today…

Kagome took deep even breathes as she tried to cool her flush. "I think," the color had lessened somewhat but she still refused to look at Kikyou, "that you have been hanging around Miroku too much."

Kikyou laughed. She withdrew her hands from the water and shook them before standing up to join Kagome at the table. She was in an uncharacteristically giddy mood today. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that today could quite possibly be the end of her friend's private depression.

Kagome worked hard to always be responsive and to act like a hint of her former self, but both Kikyou and Sango could see through the charade and how much of an effect Inuyasha's abandonment had on her. Kikyou was damn sure about one thing. It didn't matter if he won the Tournament or not—if he became king or not—both the miko and the taiji-ya were going to come down on the hanyou like two avenging angels the first chance they got.

If Inuyasha won the Tournament (and she prayed to all the kami she knew of that he did) then the old Kagome would return, the one who had existed before Naraku, before the death of her father and mother. Kikyou very much doubted that even Inuyasha and Sango had seen that side of Kagome. It was the side of her friend that she hadn't seen for a very long time. By the time she had managed to recover from her mother's murder, her father—under the urge of the Council—had started inviting potential suitors to the palace; and most of those men had reminded Kikyou too much of the men that served in the Council. So, yes, if Inuyasha won everything would be happiness, sunshine, and butterflies. Hell, Kikyou could probably even convince him to get rid of that stupid law.

The reality of what would happen if he didn't was so depressing that Kikyou didn't even want to consider it.

There were two ways it could go: a decent lord could win the Tournament and even though Kagome would remain the shell of a person that she had become she would at least have someone who genuinely cared about her and took care of her.

It had to at least be a decent lord that won the Tournament. If it was another Naraku…the agreement that the Council made with Sesshoumaru may have prevented physical abuse but that didn't mean there weren't other ways a husband could hurt her. If that happened, Kikyou was afraid that Kagome would commit suicide.

Who knew what Inuyasha's reaction to that would be.

"Sounds like another battle's over." Kikyou took a knife identical to Kagome's and reached for a plant with brittle leaves.

"It will be over soon."

"Not that many battles left?"

"No." The Queen's voice was soft. "I…I think they will go quickly."

Kikyou's grey eyes were thoughtful as she carefully cut into the waxy material that covered the plant's epidermis.

"Kagome-sama, Miroku and Sango are going to be staying here for a couple of nights. We should sneak out to Yura's Tavern tomorrow."

"The Council wouldn't approve, and I doubt my husband will either."

"Sod the Council, and sod your husband. We won't get to see Sango that much longer. She'll be leaving in a couple of weeks. She just has to finish training the new recruits."

"Maybe."

The miko sent down the plant and the knife with a heavy sigh. This wasn't accomplishing anything.

"Come on, Kagome-sama. Why don't we go to the hot springs? Tonight's your wedding night and you need to relax. We can have a maid inform us when the Tournament is over."

Kagome smiled a little, though it was obviously forced. "That would be nice."

* * *

It was down to the final round. After the fifth flashing incident Inuyasha had stopped holding back. He had been merciless as he unleashed flurries of attacks on the barbarian. The man, despite his unusual agility, had been unable to fend them off and was at the hanyou's mercy. Within minutes the fight was over. The crowd's roar of approval (the hanyou was quickly becoming a favorite of theirs) quickly changed to a mix of laughter and groans of offense when another breeze succeeded in exposing the barbarian for the last time.

As for Inuyasha?

He let out a shriek of rage at the injustice of it all. He never _ever_ wanted to see another man's…_that_ and to be forced to see one that hairy and grotesque on multiple occurrences for prolonged periods of time just wasn't right.

He did the only thing he could do. He kept a tight hold on those emotions of disgust and channeled his frustrations and anger through the next four fights. They all went by too quickly. His opponents had seen what the hanyou had done to the barbarian and why they all agreed that the hanyou had been well within his rights to inflict as many injuries on the Javellean the extent of the injuries disturbed them. One of the opponents had been so frightened that he forfeited (much to Inuyasha's disappointment) while another hadn't even been able to hold out for a full minute.

Now here he was standing in the arena with his final opponent in front of him.

"So you decided to try and win her, didn't you bastard? I thought pricks like you were banned from participating. Something about stupidity and conflict of interest."

"No one asked you to think, _hanyou_." Hephastis returned smoothly, his hand resting calmly on the hilt of his blade. "Besides this is the agreement I made with your brother in exchange for allowing you to participate."

"So this Sesshoumaru's doing? Keh, suits me just fine. I've been looking for an excuse to rip you to pieces."

"Now, now, you know the rules. No unnecessary blood is to be shed."

"Too bad. That takes disembowelment off the list. I will make you suffer the way Kagome suffered—"

"Do not speak our Queen's name so casually, half-breed!"

"Fuck off! She's my mate and there is no chance in hell that I'm handing her over to a bastard like you! You allowed Naraku to hurt her! You allowed that bastard to kill our unborn pup! I heard from Miroku how little resistance you pricks put up when it came to his treatment of her." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, and his voice dropped into a threatening growl. "You will suffer humiliation from my claws, right here and now. Don't expect your life to get much easier. I will make yours a living hell for a long time to come when I become king."

Hephastis narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "You won't."

A gong sounded and the fight began.

For a moment both warriors just stood there, assessing the others strength. Miroku and Sango watched the fight in anticipation, Yura and all the other former Rebels that had attended were just as silent, it wasn't until the apparent boredom of the audience finally escalated that the two began to move.

Yura shook her head in disbelief. It was amazing, these people had lived in terror during Naraku's reign and they still didn't understand just what was at stake.

Hephastis drew his sword.

Inuyasha slid into a crouch.

Inuyasha let out a snarl of rage when he blurred into movement.

Hephastis was almost noiseless as he dashed forward.

Their attacks clashed.

* * *

Kagome toweled her hair, looking towards the balcony at the sudden sounds of discontent that come from the Tournament's audience. Kikyou laid her robe, a modification of the Virgin Shroud, on the bed. Because second Tournaments were such a rare occurrence in Veshrane (as much as she recalled her history lessons she couldn't recall the list time it happened) the seamstress had been required to make a few alterations on the robe.

Instead of just the plain white robe, crimson gauze had been sewn onto the material, very similar to a sheer over robe. The robe itself had been dyed black. The crimson and black symbolized the previous lost of her virgin's blood and marked her as no longer being a maiden. The sleeves fell loosely and tapered to a point just below Kagome's wrist.

The widowed Queen pulled a brush through her hair and glanced at the window thoughtfully.

"What do you think is going on? Sounds like things are getting a little…"

"Rowdy? No idea. Maybe they don't like one of the finalists. So how would a widow do her hair?"

Kagome winced slightly at Kikyou's bluntness but it should have been expected. The miko never walked on eggshells around her just because there was something she didn't want to discuss. Besides it was the truth. She may love Inuyasha and be marked as his mate—something that obviously didn't mean very much to him—but Naraku had been her husband. A husband that she was now free from. All she could do now was pray that the Tournament's Champion was a good man and prepare herself for him. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"My hair has grown a bit. It wasn't this long when…" She had to force herself to say it. She needed to stop dwelling over what had happened! Inuyasha left her and nothing was going to change that. "When Inuyasha first took me."

"How about a braid then? Sit down."

Kagome nodded and obeyed.

Kikyou rummaged through the pile of materials that the maid had brought up when she had delivered the Widow's Mantle. Finally she found what she was looking for, two simple red ribbons, perfect for braiding.

"Okay, Kagome-sama." She pulled her friend's still damp hair and gently let it rest over one shoulder. "It's going to be a side braid."

Dully, the other girl nodded.

Kikyou tied the ribbon around the hair that was settled just over Kagome's shoulder, careful to use as little of the ribbon as possible. She then parted the raven locks into two sections and weaved them. The miko was careful as she weaved the length of the ribbon into the hair. If it got twisted at all she would be forced to start all over again. She was pleasantly surprised to discover that she had just right amount of ribbon left to close off the braid.

"Done." The top of her tongue hit the roof of her mouth and she clucked. Both she and Kagome looked at each other and giggled when they realized what she had done. She was pleased with the stark contrast between crimson and ebony. "Now let's get you dressed."

They were carefully not to disturb Kagome's hair as she slipped on the black cotton. The gauze felt cool against her bare arms and it closed in a way reminiscent of Sango's kimono. The same golden cord as before was used placed around Kagome's waist and kept the over robe loosely together.

There was a knock at the door and one of the younger lords was waiting in the main chamber to escort Kikyou to the Throne Room to help prepare for the crowning ceremonies.

Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed that had once belonged to her father and mother, her back facing the door.

Now all she could do was wait.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N. IT CONTAINS UPDATING INFORMATION.**

**Having Hephastis be Inuyasha's final opponent was a last minute idea. It seemed fitting. It was either that or make Hiten do a cameo appearance which while it would have been fun, the reality of it was that it didn't raise the stakes like they needed to be raised. What will happen if Inu loses? So battling Inu is not just cocky Inu. It's pissed-off-I'm-going-to-tear-you-to-pieces-castrate-you-and-feed-you-your-own-balls-cocky Inu. . Besides I love Hep-chan. When I rewrite this story as an original I'm giving him more scenes. I'll probably rewrite this version of the story as well, but that will be a rainy day sort of thing. Wow, I've been writing this story for the past four years and all I have left are two chapters and an epilogue. If there's anyone who is interested in being updated on the progress of the original version leave your email in a review and I'll make a mailing list. Recently I've been starting to dedicate a lot more time to writing, at least an hour a day. I figure even when I'm working a full time job (currently jobless) I'll be devoting at least an hour to it.**

**For those that are interested I am…a quarter of the way done with the next chapter. I'm also done with the second chapter of the Isle of Virote (PLEASE check it out) but those won't be done until the next Sunday I update. I will be updating every Sunday by noon, but only one chapter per story. That way, if I have a bad week I will still have stuff to update with. (If I get to points on stories where I have a few more chapters to update then I will do more. Don't expect that too often though.)**

**Again, I would really appreciate it if people would check out Isle of Virote. It's my new baby and you porn dogs might want to check it out. None of the lemons will be on FFN, but they will be posted on Media Miner. In fact, Chapter One already has a lemon. It's a dark and lemony fic. . The chapters will be no more then 5 pages, but I can guarantee an update every week (as long as I don't hit writer's block). I would really appreciate it if any experienced lemon writers (are there any that read my fics?) give me some advice on how to improve that part.**

**Ok, I'm rambling. See you all next week!**

**For more info check out my LJ.**

**Zel no Miko: Boo whore.**

**Shut up.**


	39. End Battle

**Death, Greed, and Love**

**Chapter 39**

**The Second Tournament**

**Part Two**

**End Battle**

* * *

It was quickly becoming apparent to Inuyasha that Hephastis was in charge of Veshrane's borders for a reason.

The hanyou had been forced to withdraw Tessaiga from his hip, something Sesshoumaru had insisted he take despite the fact that it would do absolutely no good against his human opponents. The sword was still sheathed and he refused to do otherwise. The rusted blade of the sword's normal form could hardly have shattered under the force of the General's purposely jagged blade (it was, after all, a demonic sword) and he would have been able to cause some damage to the human, but it wasn't what he wanted.

Rules and protocol would prevent Inuyasha from ever getting the chance to tear this bastard to pieces, but he was determined to see some blood. Even if he couldn't rip through the man's flesh he could at least make it so that Hephastis would be very sore for the next couple of days. One fang stuck out over his lip as he grinned in anticipation.

Hephastis brought his sword down in another broad arc. It came crashing down against Inuyasha's metal sheath. The impact of metal against metal vibrated all the way down through his bones, leaving his left hand feeling a little numb. He had, after all, only been holding the sheathe with one hand and the High General had quite an impressive amount of force behind his swings.

The hanyou barely missed being pierced by the thrust that quickly followed. He spun, throwing the sheathed Tessaiga aside as he did (was it his imagination or was someone calling his a moron over and over? It sounded a lot like Yura and Miroku.), Inuyasha dodged left and ducked to avoid another attack, then he stood up swiftly on the balls of his feet and leapt back, putting some distance between them. He shook his left hand violently, willing the feeling to return to the limb. The hanyou scowled when he noticed that Hephastis now held Tessaiga in his hand.

" Moron!" Yes, it was defiantly Yura that had been yelling at him. "Where the hell is your brain, Inuyasha? Get your fucking act together! Do you want to become king or not?"

_Did_ he want to become king? No, not really.

"I swear, Inuyasha! If you don't get your act together and fight like a man then I'm going to scalp you and use your hair for my skull!"

That was a pleasant thought.

"Do you really want Kagome to sleep with this bastard!" At this point Yura was on the verge of jumping into the arena, skull in hand. Miroku and Sango were just barely succeeding in holding the Skull Assassin back.

That simple statement was just what the hanyou needed. In his mind's eye he could see them, Kagome and Hephastis. Hephastis touching her, laying slimy hands on a body that only _he_ was allowed to touch! He could see her cringing away, whimpering, begging for her mate. He could see Hephastis hitting her…

Inuyasha let out a roar of primal rage; his stance, the look in his eyes changing to something feral and dangerous.

* * *

Yura finally stopped struggling and Miroku couldn't help but groan when he heard Inuyasha's battle cry. He was tempted to glare at the Assassin but Sango was doing that for him.

"Yura, I hope you had a reason for saying that. Remember? An angry Inuyasha is a stupid Inuyasha."

"Compared to what?" She pointed to the Tessaiga that Hephastis still held in one hand. "He was stupid enough to throw away his one form of defense. He can't get much stupider."

"Fluffy's going to have a fit."

All three turned around to look at the owner of the soft voice behind them.

"Asami? When did you get here?"

"I've been here for awhile. Fluffy will be here for the crowning."

"What if Inuyasha doesn't win?" No one commented on Asami's pet name for her mate.

"He's still going to pay his respects to the new king. You know our current relation with Veshrane is rocky at best. Besides if Sesshoumaru acts cordial to Lord Hephastis _if_ Inuyasha does lose then the king might not be so apt to declare war on us. Still…" She placed a hand on the rail and looked thoughtfully over the arena. "I don't think that's something we have to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Sango regarded the women in a way that might be considered disrespectful. For some reason she had difficulty in regarding Asami as her sovereign. "You know how Inuyasha fights when he gets mad."

"This is different."

"How?"

"He remembers. He remembers everything that Kagome-chan suffered while she was in the palace. Miroku, do you notice anything odd about his youki?"

The monk frowned, concentrating for a moment to sense the battle aura that was rolling off of his friend. His brows narrowed.

"It's stronger. It's very similar to how it gets when he changes into a youkai, but…" He paused, trying to place what was so different about it. "It's not as…as violent. It's more controlled. It's almost like it's melding with his ki."

Now Miroku was thoroughly confused. What the hell was going on?

"Fluffy has a theory about the youki in Inuyasha's blood, and I'm inclined to believe it. Inutaishou-sama had Tessaiga developed under the theory that the youki would overpower his ki in life threatening situations. How does that describe when Naraku took Kagome-chan back? He was in no mortal danger then. All he wanted to do was to protect his mate." Her lips curved into a small smile. "Inu youkai can be fiercely protective and abnormally aggressive when their mates are in danger. I should know. The bond of mating allows Inuyasha to remain lucid so that he still has some semblance of control over his actions. Right now he's probably concerned about saving Kagome-chan from a fate possibly similar to the one that she shared with Naraku." Asami smiled at Yura. "That was very smart."

Miroku and Sango still looked like they didn't understand.

* * *

Hephastis narrowed his eyes. There had been a sudden change in the hanyou. What it was he couldn't say, but it was a change and one that he would have to be cautious about.

What were those purple markings on the side of Inuyasha's face?

Then the hanyou blurred into action, so fast that Hephastis barely had time to block the claws that savagely swiped the air to reach him. His actions also caused him to drop the Tessaiga, something he hadn't meant to do. The hanyou seemed to be enraged know when compared to his earlier anger and the last thing the High General wanted was to give his enemy another advantage. (Besides it robbed him of another opportunity to mock the hanyou.)

_"Don't even think that I will allow you near her." _

Hephastis was hardy able to understand the growled threat as he was forced to use both hands to ward off the hanyou.

_"She is mine. No other male is allowed to touch her. If you ever hurt her again I will kill you." _

There was something in the last bit that assured Hephastis that he would be in for something nice, slow, and painful if he disobeyed. As a trained warrior Hephastis was every bit as skilled at sensing battle auras as Kikyou and Miroku were and there was something about the way Inuyasha's rolled off of him that had him fighting for breath.

It was only through the self-discipline he had taught himself after the death of his daughter that he stopped himself from looking for the nearest corner that he could huddle in. Preferably one in a dark room.

Maybe it was because the energy reminded him so much of Naraku.

No, that wasn't quite right.

While Inuyasha and Naraku may have both been hanyous Inuyasha's aura didn't have the sheer cruelty that Naraku's had. There was something hotter, and something slightly less terrifying about this hanyou.

His strength was starting to fail him. His arms were starting to go weak and shake from the force of the attacks he had been blocking.

_"You lose." _

Somehow (Hephastis would never be able quite figure out how it happened) Inuyasha had managed to get beneath his guard and the young lord now found the front of his tunic fisted in a clawed hand. That was all his mind was able to process before his sword was ripped from his grasp and he found himself sailing towards the other side of the arena.

Part of him feverishly hoped that he would be knocked unconscious soon. Another part, the more respectable, arrogant part, was completely disgusted with his sudden lack of self control. It was only a _hanyou_. He was a half-breed with no self control. How could he be losing to—

His thoughts were suddenly cut short when feet pounded into his back sending him to the ground in an agonizing crash. To his immense horror the sound that came out of his mouth in reaction to the abuse was not a groan. It wasn't even a scream.

It was a whimper.

A damn _whimper_.

Then Inuyasha was on him, pounding him into oblivion, reminiscent of the same fashion in which he had done it to the Javellean barbarian. Of course, there was one small difference. This time the silver-haired hanyou was none too careful about preventing his claws from scouring human flesh.

Hephastis' body was no longer following the orders that his brain was sending it. He curled into a fetal position, wrapping his arms around his legs, and the only sounds coming from him were whimpers.

The hanyou had been right.

Inuyasha had succeeded in embarrassing him in a way that he never would have thought possible.

* * *

From their spots on the stands Sango, Miroku, and Yura shook their heads, all three faces flushed with embarrassment.

Asami, for her part, had a slightly pleased smile on her face. This smile only brightened when a strong arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

"How was the trip?"

"Tiring."

Merely from the sound of his voice Asami could tell how exhausted he was. Being alert for the coronation would be difficult.

"Then we should get you to bed right after the coronation."

She could feel his lips pull into a smile, moving against the skin of her neck, at the underlying meaning.

"I'm embarrassed," Sesshoumaru whispered in her air, his warm breath causing shivers down her spine, "that someone as vulgar as that comes from my family."

"You know you love him."

Her mate merely snorted in response, causing the elvin hanyou to burst into giggles.

* * *

His youkai side wasn't satisfied with the beating the lord had received until the faint smell of blood rested steadily on his senses. He regretted nothing. He had merely carried through every threat he had promised Hephastis.

The best part about the whole thing was the crowd had loved every minute of it.

Inuyasha got up and dusted the dirt that clung to his hakama. Those that knew him where surprised to see that, despite the fading purple stripes on his cheeks, there were no other side that his youkai half had been in control. His eyes had been the molten amber the entire time.

He walked over to his forgotten sword, picked it up and raised it into the air, shaking it and roaring in triumph.

The crowd answering with a thundering roar of their own. The stands shook as voices screamed, hands clapped, and feet stomped.

They had a king.

* * *

_…the new king was valiant and gracious and loved by all of Veshrane. The Tournament he won with grace, ease, and humility… _

Of course, shortly after this record was read by the new king it would be immediately shred to pieces and the Tournament law would cease to exist. It would take a collaboration of the Queen's miko and the houshi of the Keshante Territories for a complete and true record of Naraku's rise and fall to be allowed a place in the Historical Archives. The only words that would remain of the original record were the description of how magnificent a fighter the king was. (And even that was heavily embellished.)

Never would this king allow a daughter of his line to suffer as his wife, as his mate, had.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. (Wai! Hep-chan got beaten to a pulp! ) This chapter turned out a little different then I originally expected but that could be because I'm still learning how to write good battle scenes. This was bad. Well, one chapter and an epilogue to go. I must say, I was surprised with how long this chapter turned out. I never realized that it would end up being eight pages. I thought I would be lucky if I could stretch it to five. The next chapter is the coronation. It will be short, around five pages. This entire chapter was written in one day. I feel slightly burnt out, but I can't stop writing! I think I'm going to write another chapter for Isles before writing Chapter 40. **

**Yea! 40+ chapters! Although I have to admit, Chapters 38-40 were supposed to only be one, but I really wanted to have 40 chapters plus an epilogue. Besides I had reached the 10 page limit when the last chapter stopped. Actually blushes the completion date for this chapter was June 28th. Gomen, but I'm trying to keep strict to the writing schedule I laid out in the last chapter. Ok, I'm going to take a quick video game and anime break. Then it's back to writing! **

**See you next week. **

**Zel no Miko: You're a mean whore. **

**I've given up trying to tell you to shut up. **

**Zel no Miko: (evil grin) Good. **


	40. The Sacrifice One Makes

**Death, Greed, & Love**

**Chapter 40**

**The Sacrifice One Makes**

* * *

After winning the right to claim Kagome as his own by human standards, and thoroughly defeating (not to mention humiliating) the one threat to his pride and authority, Inuyasha should have been cocky, arrogant, and smug. Asami, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, and Sango could quite clearly hear the hanyou mutter an endless string of profanities as he shrugged into the robes that Kikyou had given him. Miroku and Houjo were supposed to assist him but they were no where to be found at the moment. This left Kikyou and Sesshoumaru as the only ones qualified to help Inuyasha get dressed. (Asami had offered to help but she didn't have sufficient knowledge of Veshrane's fashion of dress, not that it mattered. Both brothers had adamantly refused to allow her to help.) Sesshoumaru had no desire to see his brother naked, no matter how partial or brief it was.

As for Kikyou?

Well, she had never quite gotten over his insults from their first meeting by the tavern—besides he belonged to Kagome, officially—therefore, she had only consented to braiding his silver locks in proper fashion and straightening any wrinkles he was sure to get in his clothes. Now the miko found herself wondering just where her fiancé (Houjo's proposal had been full of blushing and shy stammering from both parties—much to the amusement of the observers) and Miroku had wandered off to while the others contemplated the change in Inuyasha's demeanor that had occurred after his brief meeting with the top lords after the Tournament.

The hanyou was still cocky (that particular attribute seemed to be part of his genetic makeup, so there was no mistaking that). He was still arrogant (another genetic attribute), but he wasn't as smug as he should have been (or at least was expected to be). He was, however, very moody in a way that exceeded beyond his irritation with the fancy robes that he was being forced to wear. It was a temper that seemed to be growing with each passing minute. Slowly, but surely, his curses were becoming louder and more crude.

Sesshoumaru, as he thought about it, wasn't really all that surprised by how easily irritated (and irritating) his half-brother was.

"After all," Asami's voice broke them all from their thoughts and her words seemed to mirror the thoughts of her mate, "how long has it been since Inuyasha has last seen Kagome-chan?" She turned to Sesshoumaru and wagged her finger at him. He raised an eyebrow in response. "He needs to apologize for leaving her the way he did."

Sesshoumaru snorted in a most uncharacteristic fashion at his mate's comment.

"Sons of Inutaishou do not apologize." He said stiffly. "Indeed they do not." The elfin hanyou agreed her voice just as solemn.

Sesshoumaru really didn't like the way her eyes gleamed. That never bode well for him.

"Which is why it is well within the rights of their mates," The look in Asami's eyes was positively evil, "to withhold certain…pleasures."

Any potential amused remark or looks from the two human women or the few servants that loitered in the halls withered under Sesshoumaru's cold glare. The inu youkai really couldn't think of anything to say in retaliation. But that didn't mean that he would let her get away with the last word.

"You mean to say that she will try to deny my brother his rewards?"

"Who says we were talking about Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even have a chance to respond before a loud and annoying shout came from the end of the hall.

"Woo-ho! Fluffy's not getting laid tonight!"

Sesshoumaru hardly turned to regard a very drunk monk with something that could almost be called a death glare.

"Who's not doing the nasty?" A just as drunk servant with sand colored hair was the perpetuator this time. It was anyone's guess as to how many drinks both men had to have gotten into such a state. The servant squinted feebly at Sesshoumaru. When he was able to somewhat discern who the figure was, he raised and squealed like a little girl. "Fluff-meister!"

It was the first time anyone had seen the inu youkai's pale skin flush with the lightest of pinks. It would also be the last.

Before Sesshoumaru could take the intended menacing footstep towards the intoxicated males Sango was walking past the lord and towards them. The firm grip she had on her boomerang promised retribution. "Allow me, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kikyou was following closely.

"Sango! Ah, me! Love of my life!" Miroku nearly fell over at the sight of her. The taiji-ya leader had been given a simple Veshranean style dress. Dark blue in color it clung to her curves before flaring out at the hips. The sheer ended just below her elbow. She had been allowed to carry her weapon simply out of respect for the aid she had given to the borders since Naraku's death. As for Kikyou she looked more like she belonged in the Keshante Territories with the simple crimson hakama, white gi of a miko. The miko gave Miroku her best death glare when Houjo emptied the contents of his stomach into a nearby urn.

"Miroku-sama." She ground out, her voice carrying just the right amount of menace.

Miroku looked at her, his expression serious, and _giggled_.

It was at this moment with Miroku and Houjo in all of their drunken glory that Inuyasha finally emerged from the High General's room, fully dressed in the royal finery. He sniffed, catching the sour stench and raised an eyebrow.

"Drunk already, Miroku? You couldn't have waited until after the coronation?"

Miroku, like Houjo, had now adopted the shrill, giggling tone of a little girl; and so his utterance of "Inu-chan!" caused the hanyou to give him incredulous look rather then the type of glares that the monk had already received several of. If anything Inuyasha looked…amused.

Asami regarded her childhood friend with surprise. In all the years that she had known Inuyasha never had she seen him go from pissed off to amused in so short a time, and from his scent it seemed that Fluffy was surprised as well. Maybe Inuyasha had spent the time in which he was wrestling with his clothes calming down or maybe…she glanced down at the giggling Miroku that was weaving unsteadily from one wall to the next as he stumbled towards Veshrane's new king. The elfin hanyou bit back a laugh. Maybe it was just the fact that it had been a long time since Miroku had downed enough liqueur to be this drunk, and Miroku was a fun drunk. She observed Kikyou out of the corner of her eye. The miko had tied the long sleeves of her gi around her shoulders so that they wouldn't get in the way. She was pressing her hand to the forehead and cheeks of her fiancé and whispering softly to him. Apparently, when he could hold his liqueur, Houjo was a fun drunk as well.

When he could it that is, and it looked like he couldn't do that to well.

"Come on, Houjo." The miko lowered her voice, as she grabbed a hold of one of his arms. His face was pale, and he didn't look like he was having so much fun anymore. Just as she was about to move him to a room where he could rest so that she could go find Aya to whip up some type of broth that would settle his stomach, Houjo tore away from her. He stumbled towards the urn and once again released the contents of his stomach with a man. Kikyou raised her eyes heavenwards, _Oh kami,_ and went to tend to him.

Meanwhile, Miroku had finally made his way over to Inuyasha. The hanyou still watched him as before, his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised in amusement. The amusement didn't last long.

The monk was now only inches from him, and his breath smelled almost rancid, the scent of several different types of liqueur heavy. Inuyasha face twisted into a scowl when Miroku hiccupped and giggled, thus breathing all over him. He swayed in closer and the hanyou took half a step back in response.

Everyone was shocked, to say the least, when Miroku suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's face and firmly pressed their lips together.

Inuyasha went rigid, his mind a total blank, and no one spoke. Sango was so shocked that she let Hiraikotsu fall to the floor with clatter. Asami cocked her head to the side, and smiled appreciatively at the display. She was the first to recover. She stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and nudged him. "Do you think you could do that with one of my brother's friends? From my father's side of course. Or maybe even with Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome-chan would enjoy it."

The horrified look her mate gave her was completely priceless.

By now Sango's mind was in the process of fully comprehending just what it was that she was seeing. Was that _her _Miroku that was pressing his lips to Inuyasha's? Was that the same Miroku that was infamous for his habit of rubbing the curved behind of every eligible female in sight? The same Miroku that had passionately made love to her last night?

Was this the same Miroku?

Sango's mouth gaped open, her lips moving like a fish's as her mind tried to wrestle with the fact that the womanizing priest was now kissing a man. A man! Somehow Sango felt as if all eyes were glancing from her to Inuyasha and Miroku and back again. They were staring at her, she just knew it! (Of course, no one was doing anything of the sort. Inuyasha and Miroku were the only ones receiving all of the attention.) The taiji-ya's face darkened several shades of crimson.

Careful not to look at anyone, and very aware that her face was flaming, Sango took several deep breathes to calm herself. Crouching down she picked up the strap of her favorite weapon and slung it back over her shoulder as she stood. Then, her movements calculated, she made her way towards the two males.

In the meantime Inuyasha's brain was finally able to start functioning again.

There was no way for him to possibly find words to describe the utter revulsion and embarrassment that he was suffering from due to the soft lips that currently pressed to his. (Where men's' lips supposed to be that soft?) The rational part of his brain reasoned that Miroku was drunker then he had originally thought. Maybe he had mixed some drinks that shouldn't have been mixed. There was obviously some perfectly logical explanation for the monk's actions. Never once had Miroku even hinted that he would prefer something other then the fair female gender. This was Miroku! He just didn't kiss men!

Inuyasha was just starting to struggle against Miroku, trying to push his friend away in a way that wouldn't hurt him, (the rational part of his brain was still in control) when something white and very hard was brought crashing down on the monk's head. The hanyou blinked once, twice, as his friend went crumpling to the ground, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

He looked up and regarded Sango, her flushed face, and the way she stood poised there, Hiraikotsu still in its attack position and wisely opted not to say anything. The fact that the taiji-ya was cursing under her breath made him glad that he had chosen to remain so. Sango never cursed.

The young woman, her glare daring anyone to say anything, brought the boomerang down from its attack position and once again, hefted it over her shoulder—taking time to adjust the strap so that it rest against her chest more comfortably. The moment Hiraikotsu was settled on her back she grabbed Miroku by the purple cloth that knotted over his left shoulder and dragged him over to the urn that Houjo still clung to.

Inuyasha was very disturbed with the way that his lips tingled. Raising his arm Inuyasha vigorously rubbed his lips with the gold embroidered silk of his sleeve. He had to get rid of that feeling! If he could have he would have gone to Kagome right away and use her to get rid of the feeling but no, that wasn't possible. _Stupid Veshranean pricks. If this coronation is supposed to double as a wedding then why the hell isn't she going to be there? I swear the first thing I'm doing tomorrow morning---no, scratch that. _Due to his already immense popularity with the members of the Council it would be unwise to upset them even further. Especially in a country like Veshrane where the royals already had such a high assassination rate…

"Kikyou-sama."

The gray-eyed miko glanced up at Sango whose face was still flushed with embarrassment. She blinked, startled to see the warrior and the monk so close. Her nose wrinkled at the smell that she feared would become permently engrained on the urn's surface.

"Oi, bitch." Kikyou's left eyebrow twitched in irritation at the now familiar insult from her new king. She swallowed the words that she desperately wanted to through at the hanyou. "Let's get this over with."

Her narrowed eyes met the hanyou in what might have been a challenge, but without saying a word she got up and followed him into the room so that she could add the finishing touches to his ensemble.

It just wasn't fair. Out of all the men that Kagome could have possible fallen for it had to be this jerk. Out of all the men who could have possibly won the crown…

The miko resisted the urge to roll her eyes when Inuyasha promptly sat himself in the chair in front of the vanity. Her hand curled around the brush more aggressively then she had intended.

At the very least she would do everything she could within her limited power to see that he suffered.

Should she start now?

* * *

_That woman better appreciate every thing I'm going through for her. I never wanted to rule. I hated politics even when I was a whelp. _Inuyasha was so deep into his own brooding that he didn't even notice how gently Kikyou was brushing his silver locks, or how careful she was to avoid his ears. She glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

"You know, it might be wise for you to construct an Inner Council in the near future Inuyasha-sama."

"What?" His golden eyes were surprised as he observed her serious gray ones through the mirror. He had only really heard half of what she said.

"A Council." She repeated. "You're going to need trusted advisors who would remain loyal to you no matter what. You'll need ones that can act as an extra set of ears. Besides you'll need someone besides Kagome-sama who can speak common sense."

An unamused glare was her reply.

"I'm serious." She matched his glare for one of her own. "I doubt you've had much experience with the type of politics that you'll be forced to deal with."

"What makes you say that?"

"I would think it would be obvious." She raised an eyebrow. "Not only was Sesshoumaru the leader of the Rebellion but he was also the first son of Inutaishou. Besides, judging from your manner I doubt you ever had any interest in politics."

Inuyasha at least had the decency to blush.

Kikyou then lapsed into silence as she proceeded to intertwine the hanyou's hair into a severe braid. Her finger moved with the quick ease of much practice, a silk crimson thong wrapped around her wrist. Inuyasha let his eyes wander around the room as he waited for her to hurry up and finished. During the time he had spent dressing he hadn't really paid much attention to the room, but now since he had nothing to do other then sitting quietly he noticed the oddness of the décor for the first time.

The great mahogany desk seemed normal enough, but there was definitely something decidingly feminine about the room. Hephastis' aide claimed that it was the High General's study that doubled as a room for a certain female guest of his. The aide refused to give any further information as to who the female might be. This news puzzled the hanyou, considering what Kagome had told him about the man prior to their initial meeting.

The hanyou wanted to meet this woman. The small bed the corner was frilly and a ridiculous shade of pink. What kind of woman would put up with the gaudy colors of this room, further more what type of woman would put up with the High General and not fear for her life?

"Inuyasha?"

Golden eyes returned to the mirror to regard the grey one that stared at him, glinting with a hint of annoyance. The miko stepped back and raised an eyebrow, taping the brush against her finger.

"It's time to go."

"Keh," Inuyasha turned around, and smirked when a pleasant thought occurred to him. "You know something just occurred to me."

_That you're a pompous ass? _Kikyou pursed her lips instead of responding. They still had the coronation to get through. It was best if they made it as painless as possible.

"After this, I'll be king…"

_This only just occurred to you?_

"…and once they crown me you'll have to listen to me, and do what I tell you to."

Her eyes narrowed into gray slits, and her knuckles turned white as the brush shook with the force that she gripped it. Oh, how she wanted to do nothing more then to yank on that braid. That would wipe the smirk right off of his face. Instead the miko opted for the choice that wouldn't mess up any of her hard work. Besides if they didn't come to some sort of understanding then life was going to be very difficult for both of them.

"Listen here, Inuyasha-_sama­. _Don't think for a moment that I plan on doing a damn thing that you say," she hissed, roughly grabbing one of his ears although she was careful not to mess up the hair. It annoyed her that his yelp of pain wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be. "The only one I have ever listened to is Kagome-sama. Naraku never told me what to do. The will of the Court never influenced any of my decisions. Even Higurashi-sama could command. Megumi-sama was the only other one who could and that was because she saved me." She released his ear and took a step back. The silver-haired hanyou glared at her, rubbing at his tender ear. He made no move to hit her like the miko had expected, no sound—no shouts or curses—came from his mouth. Kikyou could barely hear the growl that managed to escape. It was then that she realized what Inuyasha already knew.

Things would always be difficult between them. She didn't like him, and he didn't like her. Still, they had a connection through the person that was most dear to them. Kagome would always be the thing that connected them, whether they liked it or not. They needed to learn to get along on their own, and that meant without the interference of others.

Funny, she hadn't thought the hanyou capable of civilized discussion or reason. Maybe Sesshoumaru wasn't the only reasonable one in the family.

Kikyou waited silently for Inuyasha to say something. Her grey eyes flicked over to the window and observed the sinking sun as the uneasy silence spread. If he was going to say something he needed to say it now. They didn't have much time until the ceremony.

"You're lucky that Kagome cares so much for you." Inuyasha startled Kikyou with the sudden curtness in his voice. "If it was anyone else I wouldn't have hesitated to slit your throat." The smile that graced his lips was almost cruel. "I know the lords wouldn't mind the mess."

The miko knew the threat was sincere; after all he had very nearly killed her when they first met.

"I hardly think you would have the time to do so."

"Keh."

Maybe this would work out after all.

* * *

Sango was really starting to hate her dress. She had been uncomfortable with the idea of putting it on, but neither Sesshoumaru nor the High General had given her much of a choice. As the head commander of the taiji-ya forces that were spread throughout Keshante, Veshrane, and several smaller outlying countries she was required to make an appearance at the crowning of Veshrane's new king. As a member of the Rebellion and one who had helped orchestrate Naraku's downfall she needed to be there to watch Inuyasha be formally acknowledged as the one love of her best friend.

And decorum required that she were a dress of Veshranean design.

Asami, as a foreign duchess, was allowed to dress in the clothing of her homeland, but as a female warrior Sango was not allowed such luxury. As a female warrior that needed to make an impression on the people and the court she needed to wear something acceptable. She didn't really see the point in all of it. She was a warrior, she could have easily worn her battle armor, or she could have borrowed a kimono from Asami.

Biting her lip, Sango idly wondered where her fiancée was. Aya had come shortly after Kikyou and Inuyasha had disappeared back into the room and had taken Miroku and Houjo. The healer had assured her that she had an excellent brew that worked wonders for hangovers and any other alcohol related issues. Apparently she even had a small side business, supplying the army's cook and several of the inns with the brew. The woman had assured her that she would take care of them and that she would make up beds in her spare rooms so that she and Kikyou could be with them during the night.

She was really disappointed that her houshi had gone and gotten himself drunk. She had really wanted to see what his reaction was to her dress. Asami had assured her that she looked nice in it, and she had been looking forward to Miroku's reaction. Sometimes just the way he looked at her or the way he smiled at her made her feel so special. As much as it made her blush to even think it, she liked it when he told her how good she looked.

"Sango-san."

The taiji-ya blinked her eyes and nearly shook her head to dispel the reverie that had taken hold of her. Kikyou's voice drifted back to her a second time, albeit a bit more insistent. Her face reddened when she realized that there was a much bigger space between her Kikyou then there should have been as the miko walked down the carpeted path that was lined with soldiers. Carefully picking up her skirts, Sango made her way forward. She was thankful that she hadn't been given any heels, because she could only just imagine how much of a fool she would have made of herself as she followed Kikyou in a way so as not to seem as if she was rushing, but still trying to close the embarrassing gap. All around her where whispers as the nobles murmured to each other as they watched the procession. Sango's face burned at the eyes that she knew were on her. They probably knew she was struggling to walk properly in the dress without looking like a fool. She knew she looked like one either way.

She really was starting to hate the sleeve.

They clung to her skin like her battle armor did, but the sheer material that hung off of it was an added weight she was not used to.

Sango continued to follow Kikyou up the dais, now moving at a casual pace. It was sometimes hard for her not to rush forward for fear that Sesshoumaru and Asami would tread on her feet because she was going too slowly. Not saying a word she took her spot next to gray eyed woman on the right side of the throne. She was surprised to see how calm and at home her lord and lady looked with all of the ceremony.

Asami had her arms looped with her mate's, a small smile on her face. Sesshoumaru wore the same gi that he had always worn on strategy or potential alliance meetings during the rebellion so it was a normal enough sight for her.

The Kashentean duchess was a completely different story. Her pale hair had been pile up into tight, intricate knots that were held in place by ebony prongs, delicate golden beads dangling at the end of each one. Her kimono was a dark purple, the silver embroidery dancing across the hem of the sleeves and the skirt. The yukata she wore underneath was gold. The knotted obi echoed the kimono, gold with flecks of purple petals scattering across the thick material. The two represented the pride and prestige of the Territories as they calmly took their place on the left of the throne, behind the Master of Ceremonies.

Sango tried very hard not to look too surprised. _So that's why Sesshoumaru-sama and Asami disappeared while Kikyou was doing Inuyasha's hair. _Then a murmur rippled through the room after another sound of horns blasted, indicating Inuyasha's appearance.

He looked the part of a king.

His robes were of crimson and gold and she knew that people were surprised by the oddness of them. When Hephastis had approached her during one of her inspections of the building of the now complete Taiji-ya fortress she had been surprised when he had told her that Inuyasha had been selected as one of the candidates for the Tournament. He had even gone so far as to acknowledge that the hanyou would most likely advance to at least the semi-finals. At the time she hadn't known whether to be worried or pleased that the High General wasn't the type to underestimate. What had surprised her even more was the fact that he also complied to her requests that an extra set of robes be made with modification on the king's robes. The robes that Inuyasha now wore were a product of that. She had made several trips to the royal tailors, aided by Asami and Kikyou to make sure it was made correctly.

Much like his mating with Kagome the robes were a joining of the traditionalism of Keshante with the regality of Veshrane. The pants seemed to be almost a mock of the crimson hakama Inuyasha had been so fond of wearing. They didn't scrunch at the ankles, but where still looser then the ones that the Veshranean lords wore. It wasn't just the pants that mocked the clothing he had worn daily during the rebellion. His entire outfit had shadows of it. The shade of red was closer to the color of a dot of blood—a rich, dark ruby shade. Although the sleeves were tight fitting and stopped just below the elbow the rest of it resembled the loosed crossing of a haori top. What had been a black thread on the haori was a gold studded cord encrusted with rubies and onyx that wound up onto his shoulders, from which a golden cloak flowed from. The sheath of Tessaiga was slipped through the black silk sash that knotted at his waist, the excess material trailing down the side of his hips. Golden embroidery traveled the seams, and his clawed hands were encasing in a special pair of black gloves, special holes cut into the finer tips so that his claws could poke out comfortably.

The hanyou's silver hair was barely visible, the braid swayed slightly against his cloak. His eyes gleamed from under the bangs that Kikyou had expertly brushed, and his white ears twitched at every sound.

Sango cast a side glance at Sesshoumaru and saw that the youkai lord was pleased with the way his brother presented himself. The expression of the hanyou's face was not one that she could easily place. It was neither arrogance nor smugness. It was if he felt that this crown was his by right. Sango's tugged into a small smile as Inuyasha bowed down on one knee, his hand resting on the other, before the Master of Ceremonies his head lowed only slightly.

The Master strode forward, taking the staff from the younger page.

"Inuyasha, son of Inutaishou-sama, brother of Sesshoumaru-sama, Duke and ruler of the Keshante Territories; With this Royal Scepter," he touched each of Inuyasha's shoulders with the curved end, "I bind thee to the crown. With this scepter I bind Kagome-sama, daughter of King Higurashi and wife of the late Naraku-sama, to you." The Master of Ceremonies raised the scepter, gesturing to those gathered in the room. "All here are your willing servants. The Inner Guard serves you. The protection of you and your queen is foremost for them. They live and die by your orders." He lowered the scepter. "We all live and die as you command. Accept this Royal Scepter and let the contract be sealed."

Inuyasha raised the hand that rested against his knees and gripped the lowered scepter.

The other page stepped forward, waited until the Master had removed the crown from the pillow and stepped back.

"Let this crown," The hanyou raised his head as the man raised the crown, "be the symbol of your sovereignty. Let the leaders of others know who leads the great nation of Veshrane." The heavy, five-pointed gold crown rested on his head, pinching his ears slightly.

Inuyasha didn't so much as wince at the uncomfortable sensation as he rose, raising the scepter to greet his people before sitting on his throne.

* * *

_What I do for that woman. _Inuyasha would have shaken his head at the thought if it wouldn't have made the headache that much worse. His ears hurt! Damn crown. He would need to talk to someone about that, someone who would keep his discomfort a secret. The hanyou was alone as he strode down the hall that housed the rooms for the royal family and their healer. He was glad that he was alone, glade for the silence. Briefly he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. Would every day be like this? It had taken so much to keep up the façade, so much to stop himself from snarling at the mention of that bastard's name. Something about the coronation had his skin crawling. It was more like he was marrying the crown and his mate just happened to be an added bonus. He snarled at the thought. Some things needed to be changed.

It was going to be long and hard, ruling this country. It wasn't something he wanted, but he would handle. Kagome, his mate, would be by his side. She would make it bearable.

It had been so difficult, all that time without her.

Asami had refused to allow him to complain about it. She had been all to happy on several occasions to remind him who's fault it was. There was only so much he could blame on Hephastis.

Kagome wouldn't be mad, would she?

His ears throbbed, the pinching making him irritable, despite the fact that he just had to reach those double doors twenty feet away from him. He fought the urge to slip the crown off and rest the cumbersome scepter against his shoulder. Kei had warned him against doing this, telling him to only act normal from the privacy of his personal chambers.

Why, oh why, did Kagome have to be royalty?

_This hall is too damn long. I hate the layout of this damn palace._ He opened one of the double doors, leaving the hall he had entered once before. Last time he had entered the chambers of the crown princess, shrouded in darkness. Now he entered the King's, his own, chambers.

It was going to take some time, getting used to all of this.

Inuyasha tossed both crown and scepter carelessly onto a cushioned chair the moment the door was closed. He looked around; slightly put out that Kagome was not in the greeting room, eagerly awaiting his arrival. He followed her scent into the bed chambers, removing the cloak and its chain as he entered.

He didn't notice her right away.

The doors leading to the balcony had been pulled open and the sheer drapes fluttered softly from a warm breeze. It was only through these drapes that he saw her. The hanyou approached his mate soundlessly, a gnawing hunger forming when he pushed aside the material to get to her. He stopped and stared.

She was bathed in the glow cast by the moon. The cast of her braided hair almost seemed bluish in the weak light. Her back was to him. Inuyasha wondered if she was cold. The crimson material that shrouded her skin was much too thin. His brows furrowed when she tensed the moment she sensed his presence.

He could smell her apprehension and he wondered if she had been informed at all on who the winner of the Tournament was. Had it been that way during the last one as well? He frowned when, as he got closer, the arms that rested against the balcony started to tremble and he could smell tears.

What was she so afraid of?

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

* * *

She was terrified.

Kagome knew what the smart thing to do was. If she turned around to bend her will to his, things would be much easier. Her stomach clenched at the thought, and suddenly she didn't feel so good. She didn't want another man to touch her! She wanted Inuyasha.

It had been easier the first time, with Naraku.

Love had been just an idea, something she had only heard of but never experienced. This stubborn desire to be with no one else but her mate was something she hadn't even been able to comprehend. She had only heard of such things from the stories her mother had read her before her death or from gossip that Kikyou would overhear on the streets.

Something that had once been so foreign to her was something that she desperately wanted to hold on to.

What choice did she have? She was the only child of the King Higurashi and his Queen, and she was a daughter. She was bond to the crown, by law, to marry the one who chose to do the same and produce an heir. It was so unfair.

Kagome heard her husband take a breath, as if he was about to speak, but silence was all that followed. _Inuyasha...I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to... _It was getting so much harder to hold back her tears. A sob threatened to tear free of her throat and she gripped the rail of the balcony in a desperate attempt to cling to her dignity.

This man, whoever it was that was behind her, could not know how much she despised him. Her fingers flexed against the rail and there was a fleeting thought, a means of escape. It would be so easy, so simple, to just fling herself over the rail. She would die before she hit the ground, and Inuyasha would know that no man would ever touch her.

It would be so simple. So easy.

A tear slipped down her cheek, as she shifted more of her weight to center on her palms, bracing herself for the jump. There was no time to think. _Just lift yourself over the rail. It will be over soon..._

Solid arms suddenly wrapped around her and her stomach heaved as her heart cried out for her mate. _Inuyasha! _A nose pressed to the stray hairs at the base of her neck that had escaped her braid. The tears started to fall faster. When had it become so hard to breathe?

Kagome looked down, her vision blurred by tears, to stare at the arms that were clad in red. There were claws at the end of those gloves. So her new husband had youkai blood? She didn't no whether to laugh bitterly or to cry at the unfairness. Of course, her new husband would be youkai. This would be her third mate. The third man to lay claim to her soul. _I wonder, does this make me a slut by their standards?_

A puff of breathe, warm and moist, brushed her ear. Dread coiled deep in her belly. This was it.

"What's wrong?" The familiar, husky whisper had her thoughts freezing. "Koishi. I missed you." He nuzzled her bare neck. Kagome wanted to move but found that she couldn't. "Let's go inside. Your skin is like ice. Let me warm you up." Inuyasha's voice held the right amount of seduction that caused her cheeks to flush. Her thoughts finally started working again when she felt him smile against her skin.

"Inuyasha?" She couldn't keep the tremors out of her voice as she tried to turn in his embrace. It couldn't be. This had to be dream.

_If it is don't let me wake up._

Inuyasha pulled back a bit, relaxing his hold on her, giving her the freedom to turn around. He didn't like the way that her voice shook. Her blue eyes were wide as they regarded him. He scowled at the tears tracks he say marring her skin. Did she really believe that he wouldn't win? Did she not believe that he would have ripped apart the victor and taken her anyways?

"This--" Her voice caught, so she tried again. "This isn't," Kagome raised a shaking hand to touch Inuyasha's cheek. " a dream, is it? Please tell me..." _That this isn't a dream._

"Baka." He grabbed her hand and brought it to its destination. "Does this feel like a dream?"

"But, you left..."

Inuyasha's ears flattened in response to the twinge of guilt. Maybe Miroku was right. Maybe he should have gone to Asami before he had acted so recklessly. After all she had once made him promise that when he found himself a mate to go talk to her if he was going to do anything stupid. _It didn't seem stupid at the time..._

Whether or not he had thought it was stupid was not the point. The point was that it had been a stupid act. Not only had it been a stupid act, it had been one that had hurt Kagome. It drove daggers into his heart that she would doubt as to whether or not the fact that he was standing right before her, pressing her hand to his cheek. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but if the look in her wide eyes were anything to go by then he had. In a way that was worse then anything Naraku had done to her while she was in his captivity.

Kagome's slim fingers curled around the hand that held her to his skin, and she couldn't stop herself. She was mad at him. There was no mistaking that. He stood before her, acting as if nothing had happened between them. Why hadn't he told her that he was going to be in the Tournament?! She would have watched. She wanted to see his win! Who had his opponent been? Yet, despite all of the anger she felt at him for abandoning her and leaving her to Hephastis' tender mercies it didn't stem the flow of tears and it most certainly didn't stop her from latching onto him.

"Inuyasha!" His name out in a strangled cry as she tore her other hand free and wrapped both arms around his neck. The hanyou returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly as breathed deep the scent that he had so sorely missed. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" She buried her face into his shirt. She wanted to do nothing more then wrap him around. Kagome wanted to hold onto him until she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

"K'gome." His voice was raw with emotion. A hunger was being sparked, one that had haunted him for the past month. One that he had been unable to sate. "Koi..."

Kagome wasn't sure if it was the chill in the air or the desire that laced the whisper endearment that caused her to shiver.

"Let's get you inside. You're freezing." He looked down and smirked. "That dress is too damn thin."

Kagome followed his gaze and felt her face heat up. Yes, the dress indeed was too thin. She hit his shoulder weakly, when he unwrapped her arms from his neck and scooped her up. "Hentai."

"I'm nothing like that pervert." Their seemed to be too much defense in his voice for such a small jibe. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She knew better then to ask. Besides she could always ask Sango or Kikyou when he went to the meeting the next morning. Kagome was content to let her head rest against his chest. She felt so warm, so safe. He would never be able to leave her again. She smiled at the thought as Inuyasha stepped into the much warmer room. He was bound to the crown she had inherited, and thus bound to her. Just like she was to him; he would never be able to leave...

Never. No matter what happened...

Wait.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was about it, but there was something about the subtle shift in Kagome's scent that made him very uneasy. His ears twitched in agitation. What was the sudden sense of foreboding that he felt? He glanced down at his mate. Her head was resting against his chest and her eyes where closed. It warmed him that she could be so comfortable in his arm. Gods, how he had missed her. Still there was something about that smile that he didn't quite trust.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou cringed and his ears flattened against his silver hair. That tone of voice never meant anything good.

"Yes, koiishi?"

"Can you please put me down? My back's still a little sore." Her raven head was still resting against chest.

Inuyasha looked down at her in concern, his previous trepidation vanishing at the complaint. Hadn't Kikyou mentioned something about Naraku tearing his claws into Kagome's back? His hold tightened around her briefly before he carefully set her down. Amber eyes narrowed in concern, "Is it your wounds? Do they still hurt?"

It was strange, the way she blinked in surprise at the comment, and some of the hanyou's earlier unease returned.

Now that she thought about it, yes, the scars did twinge on occasion. Unbidden, a memory—a shadow pain—seared across her back. The pain crisscrossed like a faint fire, flaring at every line that Naraku had carved into her skin. Kagome shuddered, closing her eyes at the memory and all the precious loss that had followed the beating. Her plan was momentarily pushed to the back of her mind, and she clutched at her mate's hand, as if that alone would ward off everything.

"Fuckin' bastard." Inuyasha's gentle touch as the pad of his thumb wiped away a tear that she hadn't even been aware that had fallen was at odds with the anger that colored his voice. "I wish that miko had known of a curse that would have killed him more slowly." Abruptly he sat down on the floor, pulling Kagome down with him. Inuyasha pressed his forehead against the back of her neck. It would always be there, all of the regret, knowing that there were things that he might have been able to do differently that could have eased her pain. "I should have been there."

The thick emotion that filled that voice was enough to make her forgive him, or it would have been had it not been for the words that were spoken.

"Been there?"

Inuyasha raised his head when he noticed that Kagome was still in his embrace, and leaning away from his embrace. "Kagome?"

The ice in her voice should have been warning enough.

"Yes, I wish you had been there too Inuyasha." Her hands pushed at his arms trying to get him to relinquish the hold that he had on her. "Let me go."

Stunned as the hanyou was with the sudden change in demeanor he refused comply.

"Kagome--"

"Be quiet Inuyasha. Just be quiet!" She turned harshly his arms, and Inuyasha's ears flattened at the furious look on her face. Her beautiful, blue eyes were harsh, full of a dark fire that was different from the fire that came from when he irritated her—the fire that he had come to love—and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Freeing one of her arms Kagome reached up and grabbed harshly at one of the ears. The yelp that it elicited helped to curb some of the anger she felt at his attitude.

How dare he enter and act as if nothing had happened between them? It was as if he forgot that the last time that they had parted he had refused to speak to her. Did he have any idea how much it tore at her because he had been furious at her for acting as the crown required her to act?

"Do you know how long I waited for you?!" She hissed, tugging his ear even harder. "Do you know how much it hurt when you refused to talk to me? How much the Council ridiculed the pathetic Queen that fell for a simple hanyou?!"

"You're not pathetic." Inuyasha's voice sounded very small.

"I--" Kagome seemed to falter for a moment, her grip on her ear loosening and her gaze slid down to stare at his chest. "I know you have a lot of pride. I know that you were just so furious with everything that had happened and you needed time. I know how you are. I just..." A hand reached up to curl around the red silk of his haori-tunic. "I was just hoping..." Her voice cracked as she tried to convey to him how lonely she had been for the past month. "I was hoping that you would at least send me a note or some type of message. While you were gone—that was worse then anything Naraku did to me."

"Kagome..." It was all that he could think of to say. Her body was trembling slightly, with what he couldn't say, and Inuyasha's ears flattened tightly against his head, so that they were almost invisible amongst his silver hair. He tried to pull her back against him as the weight of her words finally started to sink in.

Kagome didn't resist. She let her head fall forward, her cheek resting against his chest. Tears trailed down her cheeks and stained the red silk when he tucked her head under his chin. Her body started to tremble with the force of her silent sobs as the memory of the painful ache that she had been forced to deal with every night came back. This was the first time she had really allowed herself to cry.

Inuyasha never considered himself to be an intelligent man. Well, maybe there had been some point in his life when he would have, but his friendship with Miroku had destroyed any such illusions. Asami had always wanted him to come to her in case his actions were the kind that could hurt the ones around him.

Now, more then ever, did he wish that he had taken her advice and went to see her so that she could have talked him out of his actions that night. He hadn't thought things through, he could see it now. Only now, with his mate crying angry tears that were staining the silk that covered his chest was he able to see how much pain his angry actions had caused her.

He had never wanted to hurt her.

_I never meant for this to happen. If she hadn't listened to that damn general then we wouldn't even be in this situation. If Kagome had just stayed by my side then--_

It was with great difficulty that Inuyasha pulled away from the potentially dangerous path that his thoughts were heading. Asami had told him not to think.

* * *

_"This whole thing is," Asami's eyes were livid as she lectured him, "after all, entirely your fault."_

_Inuyasha opened his mouth to form some sort of protest but she wouldn't let him._

_"Don't even think of it Inuyasha. This is your fault, and you're going to spend the rest of your life making it up to her. My advice is that you apologize, keep your mouth shut after that, and do what she tells you. Don't let your thoughts carry you away. If I hear you mess up again Kikyou, Sango, and I are going to have a nice long talk with you." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis._

* * *

Inuyasha shuddered at the memory. Asami could very scary when she wanted to 'talk'. He couldn't even imagine how bad it would be with the Taiji-ya leader and the woman who was his mate's closest friend. So he would take Asami's advice: He wouldn't listen to his thoughts and do everything he could to make it up to Kagome until she forgave him.

If she forgave him.

Inuyasha tightened the hold he had on her, and forced himself to concentrate on nothing but the feel of her form clinging to his. He breathed deeply as he cradled her close, trying to sift through all of the emotions that clouded her scent. It was the best way for him to judge on how to handle her.

The warmth of her anger had faded considerable. Most likely it had faded for the night, and Inuyasha was determined to let her lash out at him tomorrow if she had the desire to. It would be very hard to not defend himself, but he would make this attempt for her. After all he had come this far for the sake of his mate, he could afford to go a little further.

It was harder to identify the other emotions. The exhaustion that came from being wound too tight echoed through every aspect of Kagome's scent. It didn't really surprise him. She had been so tense from the moment he had entered the room and Inuyasha doubted that either Hephastis or the miko had told Kagome that he would be in the Tournament.

He would have to punish them later. Kikyou may have been able to escape any orders he could give her, but Hephastis couldn't. Besides there were other ways that he could make her life a living hell.

Mentally the hanyou shook his head and once again tried to concentrate on nothing but the feel of his mate. There were still a few threads in her scent that he was having trouble identifying. He took another deep breath. There was sadness there, maybe even some despair. Inuyasha made sure that Kagome's head was tucked securely under his chin at the possibility. Despair was something that he never wanted to scent from her ever again. Thankfully the scent had almost faded—it was one of the reasons that he had such a hard time identifying it. Still...

Why couldn't he identify the final facet to Kagome's scent?

Absent mindedly the pads of his fingers started running across her back in soothing circles that had her relaxing against him.

It was at that moment, with the raven-haired queen slumped against him in boneless comfort, his name escaping her lips in a soft sigh, that Inuyasha was final able to put a name to scent.

Desire.

Like the despair it had been faint until he had started caressing her back. It was only now, as it intensified, that he could identify the heady aroma that was more addictive to him then the sweetest drug. Even opium couldn't compare.

It had been so long since he had last tasted her.

"Koibito." The endearment came out strangled as a half groan. "Kagome, I—" The hanyou couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, his mind halting when he flicked his tongue over the shell of her exposed ear. He growled low in approval, at the soft gasp she emitted. He moved down to nip at the flesh of her collarbone, smirking against her flesh at the intoxicating spike of her scent.

"Inuyasha," there was a sharp intake of breath when he move to nuzzle her neck. "I'm still--I'm still mad at you."

"I know koibito." Inuyasha stood up in one quick motion. They needed to move to a place decidedly more comfortable. He shifted his arms so that one was tucked underneath her knees while the other supported her back. "You can be mad at me in the morning, all you want. I promise." He gently tugged at one earlobe with his teeth. "I'll even sleep in the receiving room tomorrow. Just please, let me have tonight." He delighted in the dark flush that crept along his skin; determined to keep with his promise if she made him to.

Kagome breathed in a shaky breathe. "Promise?"

"I'll allow Kikyou to curse me if I try to break it." Using one arm, he pushed aside the drapes that covered the bed and eased them both onto the silk coverlet.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to respond for Inuyasha had started to kiss the sensitive skin at the base of her throat. The arm that had supported her back had lowered to firmly grasp he waist. He settled on top of her, careful to use his other arm to support himself to keep from crushing her. It had been so long since their last time together and Inuyasha found himself reluctant to push her. Did she want this as much as he did?

The hanyou received his answer when she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged.

Inuyasha grunted, as his arm buckled under the surprising force of the pull and he lost the access he had on the juncture of her throat. His face slid down, to rest comfortably at her clothed breasts. Amber eyes rose to look at the blue ones of his mate when her fingers started to stroke his ears.

"I really am still mad at you." She said firmly and briefly Inuyasha wondered who she was trying to convince.

One clawed hand still wrapped firmly around her waist, the hanyou molded his body firmly to his mate's. It was with his free hand that he reached up and tugged at the crimson ribbon laced with her ebony locks and that kept her braid tied tightly. The tips of his claws carefully picked at the red silk until it became undone. His claws thread through the length of her hair, following the ribbon as he went until he came to the low tail where the braid started. He fingered the material with the pads of his fingers after pulling it away. Tossing his hand to the side he let the ribbon flutter to the ground. His eyes slid back to his mate's. Her solemn expression as she played with his ears was a surprising contrast to the desire that spiked her scent.

"Kagome?" He pulled away from her to get a better look at her. His fingers tangled in her hair. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha hadn't been expecting the sour look she gave him at the question.

"Baka." She swatted the ears she had been petting, and didn't move her hand until she punched the abused appendage. "I wasn't kidding Inuyasha." Her voice was surprisingly soft. "I'm still mad at you."

Inuyasha was unable to stop the scowl that crossed his face. He knew he had screwed up, damn it! Couldn't she just wait until tomorrow for him to make up for it?

* * *

Even to herself it was difficult to admit how much she had missed his touch.

Just the simple act of caressing his ears was enough to cause heat to pool in the pit of her stomach. She also couldn't help but be aware of everything about him. His arousal as it rested against her stomach was very apparent and it caused her to react in similar ways. She had missed his touch in more ways then he could possibly know. It was the memory of his touch, of his possessive protection, that had gotten her through the beatings. It had been hope that had made her able to endure the loneliness. Kagome met his eyes when she noticed the redness of her wrist. Even after a month, the burn was a difficult time healing. Inuyasha must have noticed the look in her eye. He turned his head to follow her gaze. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes when his eyes narrowed and he pulled away so that he could properly inspect the red welt. Any other time she probably would have been touched with the way he growled and gingerly took her injured wrists in his hand, but for some reason it just annoyed her.

Honestly, what gave him the right to be so concerned in that way? He was the one who had abandoned her. So what gave him the right to hold her hand so gently or thumb the welts in a way that had her anger fading?

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Inuyasha's throat clenched as he brushed the pad of his thumb over the painful looking burn. He remembered what this was from. That fire bitch, Moete, had strung his mate up with nothing more then fire. He still remembered how nasty the wounds around her wrists and ankles had been when he had rescued her and it worried him that there was still evidence of it. Had they gotten infected somehow? Had there been youki embedded in the fire? That wouldn't be too surprising. He remembered hearing once that the magic created by elemental youkai was different then the type created by sorcerers, mages, and even mikos—whether they were of youkai blood or not.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his silver hair. _I really shouldn't have left her like that. _

"Kagome." He saw the surprise in her eyes at the pained tone of his voice. "Gomen." The hanyou pulled the young queen up from her prone position on the bed and into an awkward embrace. "I shouldn't have left you like that." He buried his nose into the now loose tresses and breathed deep her scent to calm himself. "I knew you were hurt. That _he_ hurt you. I should have been there to help you heal."

How long had she wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth? It frustrated Kagome, the way those simple words brought tears to her eyes. When she opened her mouth to speak she had trouble forcing the words past her lips. "I—you—Inuyasha..." She was a complete loss as to what to say. There were times when she had allowed herself to imagine what she would say to him if she ever got the chance, but all it took was such a simple apology for all of her arguments to flee her mind.

It also didn't help that Inuyasha chose that moment to attempt to return to his previously intended activity. Leaning forward, he once again eased his mate onto the bed.

Kagome found that she really couldn't form any response, not even as the hanyou moved her raven tresses to expose her neck to the cooler air. Once again, he firmly molded his body to hers, if he could just get Kagome to concentrate on something other then the past month they would be able to pass the night in a manner that they had been denied of for quite some time.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Kagome, as his arousal tried to press against her inner thigh. Inwardly, Inuyasha groaned as he leaned down to kiss the juncture of her neck. _I need to get that damn dress off._ Despite the discomfort that their elaborate clothing brought Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk against her skin at Kagome's sharp intake of breath.

His hands traveled up the curves of her hips, following the dip of her waist, to the rise of her breasts until he came to the collar of the mantle.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry that this took forever to update. I actually had the majority of this chapter finished last summer. I didn't want to post this until I had the epilogue finished. I didn't think it would actually take this long. Gomen ne. This actually should have been updated sometime last month, but when I went to edit the chapter I noticed that there was some text missing. Sorry that it took so long.**


	41. Epilogue Neverending

**A/N: I was actually going to have it up earlier today, but work came a calling. Finally, the last update. I think one of the reason why it took me so long to get to this update is the fact that I really didn't want it to end. This is my first completed, novel length fic. I plan on rewriting this as an original and try to get it published. There is going to be a side story for DGL called Eternity. For more information on it or any future fics just go to my bio or my LJ which you can get to by clicking on the homepage. **

**Question: is 24 pages too long for an Epilogue?**

* * *

**Death, Greed, & Love**

**Epilogue**

**Neverending...**

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Coming from Hephastis the title sounded twisted, mocking.

Inuyasha didn't even bother to dignify the High General with a response or even a look. He continued to tap his claws against his desk, glaring at the small stack of papers in front of him. Maybe if he glared harder the papers would erupt into flames...

If the hanyou had deigned to give Hephastis even the briefest of glances he would have noticed the way the man's lips twitched up into a ghost of a smile. It wasn't the first time that Hephastis found himself grateful for losing the Tournament Finals. (He was successful in blocking the memory of his spectacular defeat.) In fact it seemed that, lately, he was finding himself grateful for a lot of things turning out the way they were.

No one could have predicted that the High General would have ended up being one of Inuyasha's most trusted aides or a prominent member of the king's Inner Circle. Of course, this tidbit was known to very few. With the exceptions of the obvious choices of Miroku, Kikyou, and Houjo none of Veshrane's nobility knew who acted as Inuyasha's eyes and ears to the latest of court intrigue.

All those close to the king had been surprised at the news. Kagome had been almost worried. She hadn't been kidding, that one time last year, when she had told Inuyasha that Hephastis was as bad as Naraku.

He was.

The High General was cunning like the former king. He was ruthless; he showed little mercy—if any—to his enemies. This was what Kagome had seen and heard from Court gossip and the news that had come with Hephastis' many campaigns when her father had been alive. However, Inuyasha was able to see things that his wife couldn't because of the traditional role that the Queen played.

Yes, Hephastis was cunning and he could be ruthless at times, but Inuyasha quickly discovered that he was, if nothing else, loyal. He served the people first and foremost, and if his sovereign acted in a way that took the peoples' welfare into consideration then he would serve the king to the best of his ability.

It had surprised Inuyasha to discover that Hephastis had approved of him as a potential king. It was the only reason he had been allowed to participate in the Tournament. The High General had known how the Tournament would end. He had faced youkai vengeful over a mate's death in the battlefield many a time and had barely escaped alive. That brand of rage was deadly. The reason the human had entered himself into the Tournament had nothing to do with the throne. They were personal reasons that had nothing to do with the new king and his mate. Yet, somehow all the fights leading up to the final battle had done wonders in making him forget why he had entered the tournament in the first place.

Actually most of the things about Hephastis surprised him, especially how close the High General was with his sister.

His sister actually came in on a regular basis to see Aya. The woman had been seen in the castle many times and all had thought her to be a little slow. The truth of the matter was that the plump, fair-haired woman had escaped from a marriage so horrible that the beatings her husband had inflicted upon her had caused permanent brain damage. Aya did what she could to improve it, and the girl was now at the point that she could be trusted to be left alone without the assistance of a maid for long periods of time.

The girl really was in a pitiable condition and it pulled at the heart strings of many to see her child-like innocence and the tender way that her "Hep-ay-chan" treated her.

After what Kagome had told him about the rumor that the lord was homosexual and hated women it had come as a shock. Apparently it wasn't that Hephastis hated women, he just didn't trust most of them.

"What do you want?" The hanyou finally managed to growl out when the stack of papers refused to whither under the force of his glare.

Hephastis may have developed a grudging respect for his king and queen, and he may have been one of the few nobles that Inuyasha could bring himself to say that he trusted, but that didn't mean that they had an easy relationship.

Hephastis grudgingly followed Inuyasha's orders, though he would never disobey them, and took great pleasure in revealing the more distasteful aspects of court gossip. In short, both Inuyasha and Hephastis respected each other to an extent, but that was it. Any sense of friendship or comradely was the result of the necessities of the Court.

"I think you should know that the Governor of Shikon is causing problems again."

"What type of problems?" Honestly, that governor was starting to be a real pain in the ass.

"The usual."

This meant raised taxes above the normal rates and gambling. Maybe even some illegal imports. Inuyasha carefully massaged his temples. The man was exceptionally stupid. Maybe he was dropped on his head as a baby. Those where the only reasons Inuyasha could think of to explain the governor's actions. After all, what moron would cause problems in the city where the royal family dwelled?

"Miroku will handle it. Is that all?"

"Yes." Hephastis gave a mocking bow and turned to leave. The General never used any formalities and, frankly, Inuyasha didn't care. With the exception of when the court was assembled, Miroku was the same way and it was how the hanyou preferred things. Inuyasha looked up when he heard Hephastis pause at the door.

"What?"

"There is a rumor..."

Inuyasha dipped his pen in the inkwell and went back to the documents he needed to tackle before his day could be over. That was one annoying thing about the High General. Whenever he was reporting on the actions of the Court he had annoying tendency to use dramatic pauses. The king had learned quickly not to wait with baited breath during these reports. He was halfway through reading the document (chaos had risen on the southern border again) and drawing up the solutions to the crisis when Hephastis spoke again.

"It would be wise to put some of those documents aside for tomorrow. Maybe the houshi could deal with the urgent ones." That was a moot point. They were always urgent. "Spend some time with the Queen. The Guard is on alert."

Inuyasha's hand stilled in the middle of the orders he had been writing. Something dark burned in his blood, something primitive.

It wasn't a joke when others said that Veshrane royals had the highest mortality rate of any country. The Higurashi line proved it as fact.

It was a trend that would stop.

* * *

Kagome chewed her bottom lip as she watched the sun go down. How was she going to tell him?

She'd known for some time that he was suspicious about her health. How could he not when she had developed these strange eating habits? Why was it that some nights she had to have a chili cake frosted with prune icing and drizzled with strawberries and honey and other nights she could barely keep down a light broth?

_Ugh._ Now just the thought of chili cake made her already sensitive stomach clench. It hadn't stopped her from devouring nearly the entire cake last night.

Both Aya and Asami had been urging her to tell Inuyasha for the past week. Aya had even threatened to tell the hanyou king if she didn't by the next moon.

That was the reason why she was where she was at the moment. How was she going to prepare herself for his possible reactions? If she thought about it Kagome would find herself feeling rather light headed.

Aya and Asami, and even Kikyou, felt that Inuyasha needed to know before news of her pregnancy leaked out into the court. Although the scandal that had arisen when she had returned from the Rebel encampment a woman that had lain with a man other then her husband had been tempered and was no longer of any real concern it would only take the rumor of Inuyasha not being aware of her current pregnancy to cause it to be brought back to the surface. If that ever happened then her life outside of the royal chambers would be an absolute hell. Possibly even worse then what her marriage had been.

It would kill her if a rumor reached Inuyasha that someone else was believed to have fathered the child that was currently inside of her.

It didn't matter if he would know by her scent, and that he trusted that she would never even think lying with another man. She never wanted the seed of doubt to lay roots in her husband, no matter how brief. Still…

That didn't make her task any easier.

"How am I going to tell Inuyasha that I'm pregnant? Does he want a child yet?" The dark-haired queen had hopped that his youkai senses would allow Inuyasha to know when she was with child. Asami had quite pointedly told her that things would never be that easy, especially with relationships concerning youkai.

* * *

"_Kagome-chan, if that was the case it certainly would have made my relationship with Fluffy a lot easier. The fact that they can scent some of our emotions doesn't always make things easier. Sometimes I think it only adds to the trouble. After I got pregnant I started worrying over stupid stuff. I'm sure you've heard plenty of stories on how emotional human women get when they're with child, woman of youkai blood are no exception. I started worrying about whether or not he would still love me when my stomach got bigger. Well, when Fluffy was able to sense my worry he mistook it for something else. He thought something was wrong with the baby. As a result his fussing got a lot worse."_

"_Sesshoumaru fussed over you?"_

"_You better believe it. Given your history and the marriage with Naraku I think Inuyasha will be a lot worse. I don't envy you."_

_Somehow, that knowledge wasn't comforting._

"_How long was it before he knew you were pregnant?"_

"_You mean before I told him? He didn't. I don't know if this is a curse or a blessing, but male youkai can not sense the fetus in the early stages of the pregnancy. So you have no choice but to tell him yourself if you want to avoid the gossip."_

"_But what if Inuyasha doesn't want a baby yet? What will I do if it is just an inconvenience now?"_

* * *

Asami had just given her one of her smiles, the type of smiles that told the Queen that she wouldn't get an answer to her question. She had just patted her shoulder reassuringly and told her not to worry so much. What happened would happen. She just needed to have faith in Inuyasha.

There was a soft click as the door to their chambers closed, but Kagome was oblivious to the slight noise.

She did trust him; she loved him so much his absence was like a physical ache at times. It had really hurt when he had returned to the Territories with the rest of the Rebels without saying goodbye. Still, the talks with Asami and Miroku and helped her see through his stupidity, to see how his logic worked.

Besides, whenever he was around he would do all the little things he could to make her smile. Those little things made up for the pain, and if they didn't then he would make up for their short fall at night.

It really wasn't about the lovemaking. Just being able to rest her head against his chest with his arms wrapped around her and know that she safe while he was near was more then enough.

She didn't want to lose that. She never wanted him to distance himself from her.

She had to tell him if she was going to keep him. Kagome rested her forehead against the glass and sighed. She would do it. Tonight she would tell him the news, when he came back to their rooms and settled into something more comforting then the stiff robes he wore everyday, she would tell him.

The Queen closed her eyes and concentrated on the coolness of the glass doors that lead to their balcony. Although she knew she shouldn't of, she couldn't help but play out the different possibilities as the minutes slowly ticked by. It would be few more hours before Inuyasha would return from his study.

A silent presence padded towards the queen, and still she remained oblivious.

Kagome was only starting to turn when the presence was inches from her. Before she could turn to face the figure an arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist. She tried to twist away from the stranger's grip, alarm surging through every fiber in her body. It was only when she caught the briefest glimpse of silver hair in the faint twilight that brought a rush of relief that robbed her of her strength.

The raven haired woman was about to open her mouth to ask her husband what he was doing back so early, but found herself only able to gasp at the sensation of claws trailing along her stomach before she was abruptly pulled against a firm body.

"Inu—" The mouth descending onto her bare shoulder turned the sound of his name into a squeak. If she hadn't been so nervous the squeak would have turned into a moan. As it was it smoothed into a whimper when his tongue started caressing her skin.

Her knees felt very weak both with the recent wave of relief and the sensations. Kagome had to struggle to grasp his braid so that she could jerk his head back. Why was he holding her tightly, she wondered as Inuyasha brought his other arm across her chest. Her legs promptly lost all strength when his lips, tongue, and fangs attacked her now sensitized skin with an almost desperate fervor. If it wasn't for him supporting her then she would have been in a crumpled heap on the floor. Again she wondered at the way he held her. It was almost as if he was clinging to her.

Was something wrong?

The possibility that something was wrong, maybe even horribly so, brought clarity to her muddled her mind.

"Inuyasha?" Good, her voice sounded somewhat even.

Her hanyou only tightened his arms in response.

She was starting to have a little trouble breathing. Her mind drifted back to a rumor she had heard from Yura through Aya. A new branch of Skull Assassins were emerging. They paraded around as pirates and used their skulls to create illusions of the loved ones of their victims.

"Can't breathe." Somehow she managed to think past her fear and try to determine that the man nearly choking was indeed her husband.

There was a grunt and she was suddenly was able to get air down her lungs once more. Kagome reached up to stroke the fuzzy triangles perched atop her mate's head. She knew what this was now. _Fool,_ she scolded herself.

This wasn't the first time that he had surprised her in such a manner. Asami had laughed at Kagome when she first told the mer-hanyou how frightingly passionate their first night after his crowning had been,

* * *

"_It's their nature; Kagome-chan. Inuyasha is, after all, his father's son. Before I mated with Sesshoumaru his mother warned me that any son of Inutaishou would be fiercely protective. If they think, if even for a moment, that their mate or pups are in danger then they will react violently."_

"_Inuyasha would never hurt me."_

"_Did I ever say he would? The likely hood of Inuyasha hurting you is about as likely as Fluffy hurting me—it will never happen. It's just a warning; if he scares you don't hold it against him. After all, considering everything that has happened Inuyasha is just afraid of losing you. It's actually quite endearing when you really think about it. I know some of the women with human mates in the Territories are jealous on how protective Fluffy can get."_

"_I've always wanted to know…why do you call him Fluffy?"_

"_Himitsu desu."_

* * *

Inuyasha responded to the strokes of her fingers against the soft fur of his ears by burying his nose at the juncture of her throat. The arms around her were still tight, but at least Kagome was no longer scared. If anything she was starting to get that warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach that came whenever she felt safe in his arms. She was completely oblivious to the tension that seized his muscles. He was whispering something against her skin, something that she couldn't quite catch.

"No one will hurt of either of you this time." The words became audible as he shifted away from her skin so that she could see his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Her heart had skipped a beat at his words. Did that mean he knew? Did he not mind? Her mate's eyes slid just past her face and suddenly the young woman found herself being hauled away from the window.

There was a loud crash as the glass and wooden frame splintered inwards. Kagome didn't even have the chance to register what had happened when Inuyasha was pushing her behind him, while carefully backing to a nearby corner, a growl ripped from his throat when a dark figure jumped through the empty space where the window had been. The glass crunched under booted feet as the stranger observed the room.

Despite the shadows that stretched across the room due to the faded sunlight and the lack of lit candles, the couple could see the way the stocky figure smirked, white teeth showing. He stepped forward, drawing a broadsword from the sheath on his back.

"Kagome…koi…" Inuyasha kept his voice low and his eyes trained on the assassin as he spoke to his mate. Her fingers were curled around the material of his tunic and he could he feel the fine tremors that seized her body as the realization of what was happening dawned. "I need you to get back as far as you can."

"Inuyasha…they're—"

"Just get back, koi. I'll protect you."

The assassin seemed to be waiting for their whispered interactions to cease.

"And here I thought I would be able to kill the Queen and leave her body for you to find, but," He smiled cruelly as he walked towards them. "I think this is much better."

"I agree, Shyto." Like a whisper on a wind a second assassin appeared. It disturbed Inuyasha that this one didn't make any sound, even when he stepped on the shards glass. Wickedly curved daggers were strapped to his arms and thighs. Out of the corner of his eye, the hanyou noticed a third assassin—this one female—step on the sill of the window while the others made their way towards him and Kagome.

This third assassin, Inuyasha noticed with trepidation, was dressed in traditional clothing of Kashante's shadow warriors and looked disturbingly familiar. Her ruby eyes glittered as she surveyed the room, but it was the polished bone of a skull that unnerved Inuyasha.

Crap, a Skull Assassin.

_Kei better show up before she decides to move. I won't be able to protect Kagome if they attack all at once._

The second assassin removed his daggers, twirling them as his lips lifted into a sadistic smirk. Shyto moved forward stopping a few feet before the couple, sliding into an attack stance.

"Tell me, hanyou. Is it true? Is your Queen as faithless as she is beautiful?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into amber slits.

"I will kill you for that." Tessaiga was unsheathed with one swift movement. In tune with his youki and the rage it pulsed with, the sword morphed into the large fang of its namesake.

"Oh? You do not like to hear the truth? Everyone knows about it. What did Lord Lasae say that the Court was calling her Glasye?"

The assassin with the dagger traced the edge of his daggers with his tongue. Another wicked smile graced his lips, showing his yellowed teeth.

"I believe it was the Higurashi Whore."

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind the hanyou king, as his mate opened her mouth, an indignant rebuke forming. It died just as quickly when the two assassins started towards them.

This was the first time someone had tried to kill her. Kagome had been threatened, of course, on the day Naraku died. The pain had been nearly overwhelming, but it had given her something to concentrate on. She had been able to fight against the sensation of wanting to pass out and give in to the darkness that had threatened to consume her that day, but she hadn't been aware of the danger she had been in until she was safe in Inuyasha's arms. Now, the only protection she had was right in front of her and that was it. She could make out the distant shouting of the Guard, but they were too far away and most likely busy with a fourth assassin, a distraction.

"Now what?" Inuyasha growled. "Are all three of you going to attack me at once?"

Shyto jerked back, almost rising from his attack stance. Glasye seemed to take no notice of the hanyou's words. He only took his eyes off of his target when he noticed his comrade's reaction.

"Shyto?"

"What the hell are you talking about, three? Glasye and I are the only ones who will kill you. There is no one—"

"The kingie is talking about me, boyos." The Skull Assassin's voice was tart and amused. A smirk tugged at her ruby lips when the two men whirled around to face her. "What? Surprised? I don't see why. Do you have any idea how long I've been listening to you two perverts?"

The royal couple was momentarily forgotten as the two male assassins sputtered, their faces turning an interesting shade of purple.

"Perverts?! Who are you to call us that?"

"The one who was following you all the way to this castle. Only perverts share a whore right before an assignation, only perverts intend to kill in a prolonged manner. Only perverts," her lips drew down in a scowl. "Take pleasure in death."

"Does that mean Miroku is an assassin as well, Yura?"

Yura turned ruby eyes to the king. Although she seemed disgusted with her target, there was amusement in her eye when she faced Inuyasha.

"The houshi is a special case. You know, I was wondering how long it would take you to recognize me, Yasha-kun."

"Don't call me that."

"Hai, hai, whatever you say." She turned her head towards Inuyasha and Kagome, giving them her full attention. "Good evening, Kagome-sama. I don't believe we've ever been introduced. My name is Yura. I am glad to see you are doing well."

Glasye's grip on his dagger went limp as this new woman's actions indicated her complete dismissal of then. Not only had she insulted them, but she was now disregarding them as a threat. The nerve of that bitch!

Yura took note of the looks of shock, the corner of her mouth curled slightly in a tiny smirk. This was going to be fun. It's too bad she wouldn't have the time to play with them properly. Her time spent as a serving girl in a capital tavern had left her with the need to severely punish any perverts, molesters, and rapists. Miroku was a special case and that was only because he wasn't much of a threat to any woman, especially if Sango was around. Besides his methods of perversion never crossed the line. A lech he may be, but he was a gentlemanly lech.

"I think it would be wise, Inuyasha, if you and Kagome-sama left. I am going to have to do some unpleasant things that no lady should witness."

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed in understanding. He sheathed Tessaiga, and turned around and scooped Kagome in his arms, even before she could utter so much as protest.

Shyto, his cheeks flushed purple with rage, shifted as if to move.

"Don't." The hardness in Yura's voice stilled the assassin with the same effect as if a whip had slapped the floor near them. "Hurry, Inuyasha, and leave." The pleasantness in her tone has been replaced with the cold and hard tone of a seasoned assassin.

Inuyasha was already halfway towards the door, holding his mate tightly in his arms. There was a tension in the air that Kagome didn't like, a tension that she didn't understand. Seeking some form of comfort she took what little she could by latching her fingers onto Inuyasha's silk tunic. It wasn't until her hanyou spoke to Yura again that she looked up at his face, her brow raised in curiosity.

"Find out who else is of the same mind as Lord Lasae. I will want to question him in the morning."

Kagome shivered. Even she knew what Inuyasha meant by that.

"I will take care of that." The Skull Assassin pulled a crimson comb out from her tunic. She smiled at the would be assassins and tapped the comb's teeth with the forehead of the skull in her hand. Immediately a tingling sensation assaulted her fingers and she ran the comb through the thick, golden strands of hair that suddenly sprouted from the skull. The more she pulled her comb through the strands, the longer they grew. She didn't stop until the gold hair reached her knees. Yura's ruby eyes rose to meet those of the assassins, smirking at the fear evident. Good, they may have been perverts but at least they weren't complete fools.

"Yura?"

"Yes, Yasha-kun?" She didn't so much as glance at him.

"Try not to leave a mess."

Yura sniffed at the insult. As long as she was being paid good for her work she never left any mess. The remains were easy enough to incinerate without harming anything nearby. Besides Sesshoumaru was paying her very good money until all of the nobility who were stupid enough to set up assignations were weeded out of the court.

The door leading to the hall clicked shut.

"Now then," her fingers curled around the skull in her hand and she smiled at the assassins. "Lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's going to happen to those men?" Kagome's face was pressed against his chest causing her voice to be muffled.

The silver-haired hanyou couldn't bring himself to respond.

"I hope I don't have nightmare like I did the last time." Inuyasha was unsure as to whether or not she was referring to the day she had discovered her father's decapitated head or the battle. "What will you do with Lasae?"

"Don't worry about that." His voice was gruffer then he had intended. His ears twitched to the faint whimpers of pain that he could hear coming from their chambers. "Leave that to me and Hephastis."

"That's what worries me."

"Kagome—"

"I don't want you to kill him, Inuyasha." From her voice alone, the hanyou could tell that she was near tears. "That's something…that's something Naraku would do."

Inuyasha stilled at her words. The grip he had on her lithe body was firm and tightened when she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears scalded his skin as she cried into his shoulder. It was only then that he was aware of how much she was shaking.

"I'm becoming like Naraku…"

"Sometimes I think that. I know I don't really understand much about Court politics. My parents tried to teach me the basics when I was child, but I never paid much attention." Her voice was still shaky from her sobs, but it steadied as she recalled her family. "I always preferred to play with Kei and Kikyou." Kagome's lips curled against Inuyasha's skin at the memory. "When I finally grew up enough to care, Mama had died my Father was too busy grieving and running the kingdom to help me learn. Kei probably would have helped, but at that time he had started his training as a swordsman and been apprenticed as a squire to the previous captain of the Guard. When he wasn't learning swords and strategies he was helping the Inner Guard investigate my mother's death. Kikyou wasn't born into this life so she couldn't help me. She tried, but I think it gave her a headache."

Inuyasha's amber eyes flicked up at the sound of a slight scuffle from further down the hall. He watched for a moment, as Kei wrestled a man dressed in dark clothing to the floor—the third assassin and the distraction for the Guard. He glanced back down at Kagome when she gave a sigh and shifted her head so that it could rest comfortably on his chest. This was the first time she had talked so much about her parents and Court politics. Generally, it was one of the few subjects that she avoided.

The dark haired queen let out a heavy sigh and lifted her head away from his shoulder to rest it against his chest.

"Inuyasha, just promise me," Using the tip of her finger she traced the golden embroidery on his tunic. "Promise me that you won't turn out like Naraku. That you won't torture and kill someone just because they threaten you. I want you to talk to me about what's going on in the kingdom. Help me understand if you can. Just don't keep me in the dark."

"I can't make I promise like that, koishi. I don't like making promises I can't keep."

"Inu—"

"I can't promise you what you want me to promise but," He brushed his lips against the soft strands of her hair. "I don't care who threatens me. It's when the threaten you that I want to hurt them. I can't promise to stop from hurting them. It a part of my heritage that demands I act as I do. It is something you will need to learn to accept. I won't kill them that I can promise." Inuyasha paused, glancing back at the Inner Guard who were binding the assassin. Kei looked up, surprise reflecting in his eyes at the sight of his king and queen standing in the halls. He didn't have much longer to tell her what he needed to before others intruded on them. His sensitive ears picked up a rustle of frenzied noise coming from the miko's room, and he knew that she would be joining them shortly. "I love you, Kagome. No matter what, I want you to always remember that. If you want me to talk to you more about things that concern the kingdom then I will be more then happy to do it. As for understanding the political side of the Court…you know I have no patience with that sort of thing. I can hardly stand to deal with the idiots I am forced to deal with on a regular basis. Some of the stuff I want to forget about when I spend time with you."

"You sacrificed a lot to be with me, didn't you? Aya told me once that you would have lead a quiet life in Keshante if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't have to deal with—"

"The morons I deal with now? Don't worry about it. I might not have been a political figurehead if we hadn't met, but I still would have had to deal with the same type of nobles." Mentally, the hanyou was cursing the healer for telling his wife such a thing. "Still if you want to learn so much about politics I think Yura many know someone who can help. My brother has several spies that take an active part in his Court. One of them could teach you enough so that you can understand how things work better, if that is what you want."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry koishii. Now cheer up. Kikyou is heading our way." Inuyasha's ears flicked back ever so slightly as his sensitive hearing picked up the agonized screams of the men Yura was dealing with. The woman really was the best in her profession. She could easily kill or kidnap any dignitary—and had been doing so for the past ten weeks—without anyone knowing. She was considered exceptional even when one took into consideration the unique abilities of the Skull Assassins. Her skills with the concealment spells that insured she was never disturbed during work were flawless. Even the most skilled mage's or those with the gift of magic sensitivity had difficult detecting them once they were in place. Maybe she would be able to help him locate someone to be Kagome's tutor.

The hanyou nuzzled his mate's hair, a pleased smile curving his lips when he noticed that her scent was no longer saturated with her fear and uncertainties.

* * *

Kagome continued to lazily trace patterns with the embroidery on her husband's tunic. She was sure she had surprised Inuyasha tonight. It was something that she was sure he had never known about, but…_He should have known._

Maybe that wasn't being exactly fair to her husband, just like her earlier comment on how he was reminding her of Naraku was unfair. Asami had warned her on how fiercely protective Sesshoumaru was and how she should expect no less from her own mate. Kagome let her eyes drift shut, feeling slightly drowsy. The limbs that surrounded her body were so warm and strong she wanted so badly just to drift off to sleep. She wanted to forget what had happened tonight and that she still had to tell Inuyasha that she was pregnant. She got light-headed just thinking about it.

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome lifted her head from her husband's chest, jerking into awareness as she once again nearly dozed off, to see Kikyou running towards them, struggling with her gi, a bow in hand. She didn't have to look up at Inuyasha to sense his amusement. In her mind's eyes she could see the way his eyebrow raised in an amused inquiry just as she could see his lips quirking up into a smirk. If it wasn't for the way his chest rumbled, then it was the darkening scowl in the miko's expression that was replacing the worry and fear as she approached the royal couple.

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

"A couple of assassins." Inuyasha answered the miko, a slight smirk still tugging at the corner of his lip. Humor colored his voice.

"Where? Did they get away?" Kikyou's grip tightened around her bow.

"In our rooms. Yura's dealing with them."

The miko stiffened at the king's casual tone. She was the only person that Kagome had confessed her worries about Inuyasha turning into another Naraku, not even Aya was aware of the Queen's fears. She watched Inuyasha through wary eyes as he shifted his hold on Kagome. When her childhood friend had first confided her fears about her husband, Kikyou had been skeptic. There were no words to describe the horror that Naraku had wrecked upon the castle, she had thought nothing could compare; certainly not the hanyou who had killed him, the one who was so possessive and protective over his Queen. Yet, the way he spoke so casually over whatever it was Yura was doing in there…

Maybe she needed to start keeping a better eye on Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha-sama."

Kikyou watched Kei approach, while the other members of the Guard held the third assassin still, pressing his face hard into the marble floor.

"Where are the others? He said there were two more."

"They have been taken care of." The door to the Royal Chambers and out stepped a slightly frazzled looking Yura. "They are waiting for your attention in the southeast dungeon."

Raised eyebrows meet that remark.

"Did you get any information out of them?"

"No more then what Inuyasha-sama was able to obtain, and frankly they were too much trouble. I hate to admit, but those assassins are very skilled. Whoever trained them did a good job. I think it might be in our best interest to hunt down their teacher and do something about him."

"Do you mean kill him?"

"Not if it can be avoided. If their teacher has no political agenda I think it would be wiser to employ his services."

"I will not permit assassins in this kingdom while I wear this crown!" Inuyasha's voice cut through abruptly. Kikyou and Kei looked over at their king in surprise at the anger that his voice held. Kagome smiled a little and continued to trace the embroidery on the fabric of her mate's tunic. Yura smirked.

"I wasn't suggesting such a thing. I was merely implying that we should make use of him. After all one who is skilled in the arts of assassination make for wonderful spies; or have you forgotten that?"

"We could make up a contract, one of magical binds that would prevent him or his pupils from killing unless it was in self-defense." Kei offered thoughtfully as he mulled over the possibilities.

"First we need to find this man." Inuyasha snorted as he made his way down the hall to the guest rooms that were reserved for Asami and his brother when they came to visit. The stress of the day was finally starting to catch up with him, and he needed to talk to Kagome a few things before they retired for the night. The fact that she had been hiding her pregnancy from him being one of them. "Yura, you will report to me in the morning."

The Skull Assassin raised an eyebrow at the demand but said nothing. She was about to head for the room that the Guard had reserved for her but paused when the miko stepped beside her. An amused smirk curved her lips at the woman's tenseness.

"So you didn't kill them."

Yura kept her face expressionless doing the best she could to hold back the bristling of emotions that came with the accusation.

"Of course, not."

"Why not? It's what you do, isn't it?"

"A Skull Assassin may be what I am, miko," Her voice was cold and her ruby eyes glittered with suppressed anger. "But that does not mean I take joy in what I do."

Kikyou was silent as she watched Yura walk away. She didn't really want to think of the woman's words or the way it reminded her of assumptions that had been about her own occupation when she was growing up.

* * *

Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's waist. Her lashes drifted close, the smile still on her lips, as she snuggled against the warmth of his chest. The clawed hand that went to rest on the slight bump on her stomach had her eyes snapping open and her heart leaping in her chest.

"Inu—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His fingers splayed over her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me that we're going to have a pup?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed to a lovely crimson and she shifted underneath the covers, in an attempt to turn away from her mate. She really had been hoping to avoid this conversation. Inuyasha's growl vibrated deep in his chest as he used his free arm to keep her in place.

"You're not escaping this that easily."

Kagome couldn't help but groan at the hint of humor that colored her mate's voice.

"Kagome…"

She really hated it when he used that soft tone. It always seemed to carry a hint of hurt and never failed to get her to obey his wishes, even when she _knew_ that it was just an act. _Damn him._

"It's just…well…we never talked about it. I didn't know if you wanted children yet." The excuse sounded shallow, even to her ears.

"Baka." Her hanyou's voice was thick with some emotion that she couldn't quite identify.

Warmth pooled in her belly when the hand between them shifted, his claws lightly scraping the skin it had been resting on and he shifted to pull her into a tighter embrace. He tangled her legs with his, and buried his nose into the hollow of her throat as he breathed deep her scent.

"If you only knew." Their was something almost painful in his voice that nearly brought tears to her eyes. It had been a while since she had heard such raw emotion in her hanyou's voice. "If you only knew what happened when I heard…when I heard what that bastard had done to you, that you had been with child…I lost it. I couldn't stand it. I probably would have ruined everything if Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped me…"

Kagome wasn't quite sure on how to respond to such a statement. It brought memories that she didn't want. She had never told anyone, but sometimes shadow pains would come from the fading scars. Trying to push the memories to the back of her mind she concentrated on the warmth and feel of her mate. She pressed closer to him, her eyes slowly drifting shut at the comfort his presence brought. She had just started to doze off when Inuyasha spoke again.

"You do realize that we will have to double the guard once the new chambers have been finished, don't you?"

"I—new chambers?"

Inuyasha leaned back a bit so that he could see the confusion in her eyes. He shifted his hand until his claws were combing the silkiness of Kagome's raven hair.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise, but the situation prevents that."

"Situation?" Kagome tried to break free of his hold and the warmth that he offered as her confusion gave way to irritation. She couldn't help the growl of frustration when he refused to budge and only smirked at her attempts. Vaguely, she wondered if this was the attitude that Asami had been warning her about. "Inuyasha, what situation? I'm just pregnant! Beside the assassinations aren't anything…new…" Something about the look in his amber eyes had her softening the protest and even considering giving in. The only sound she could manage was a squeak before Inuyasha crushed her close once again.

"Assassination attempts may have been something that you grew up with, but that doesn't change the fact that they endanger you. Do you know what they would have done to you if Hephastis hadn't warned me in time?" The fine tremors that she could just barely feel were the only thing to allude to his fear.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, maybe to apologize, she wasn't sure but Inuyasha continued before she could.

"I just want you to be safe and happy, and," He hesitated there and Kagome was fascinated by the blush that spread across his cheeks. "and I think you would be happier if the royal wing was moved." The young queen was only half listening to his words; her eyes were concentrated on his face. It was so rare to see Inuyasha shy and embarrassed. It was rather endearing, actually. "I didn't think you'd be happy spending the rest of the nights in a place…a place where there are bad memories."

Her stormy eyes widened in surprise. It was so rare for Inuyasha to be so thoughtful, or tactful, for that matter. She reached up and wrapped a finger around a lock of silver hair.

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"I just know," Kagome almost giggled at the sudden gruffness in his voice. It was strange how much at ease he could make her feel so quickly. "I know that I wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as where my mother had died…When we went back home, I never entered that room. So, I hated it that you had no choice. "

Kagome laid her palm on top of his, a warm feeling spreading all the way down to her toes at the honesty she heard there. Gently, her hand guided his until they were once again resting on her stomach. Leaning up she kissed his check before snuggling against his body comfortably.

"Thank you."

It would be a hard life. The politician in Inuyasha was starting to surface, and he was starting to become a man of the crown, but as long as he was here for her, as long as they could be like this…she would survive. She would be happy.

After all, now, she finally had a husband she loved.

And he loved her. Not the crown.

* * *

**Final A/N: I've wanted to say this for a long time…fin! That's the end of DGL. I have a one shot side story that I'm working on, but that will be a while. I was also going to do the final page count, but I'll post that in my LJ and in my bio when I get around to it. I know that this story is over 400 pages, it may even be close to 500. (These last two chapters alone were over 50 pages.) I'm not sure which of my inu fics I'm going to work fics. I'm not even sure which of my fanfics (I've decided to dabble in the Ouran fandom) I'll work on next. I've started the original version of DGL and I've also started a new original called Amazonia. Actually if you scroll down a little more I put the prologue on this post. There is one thing I want to reiterate before I close things up. If you ever want to know where I am as far as writing just check my LJ, I'm more likely to update there then my bio FFN. I also have a new Inuyasha fic that I'm posting only there for the time being. It's called The Dancer. It's a sci-fi AU. It's under the tags 'Dancer'. I'm actually doing the same thing for Amazonia as well.**

**Now I want to take the moment to extend a huge thank you to all of those who have supported me with this story since it started five years ago. I especially want to thank Skittles, Shell-babe, Lilrinfluffchan, and any others who have been with me since this story was first posted. Also, Erin T., you guys and the conversations we had is what helped me finish this fic. You were my inspiration. Thanks a ton! Now here's my new fav story:**

* * *

**Amazonia**

_**The Last Warrior Woman of Lastepo**_

**Prologue**

* * *

She had never trusted males. There never had been any reason to. She stuck to and trusted the old teachings. They said that men weren't to be trusted and to be treated with caution. _Never show your back to the traitorous male. They will sooner enslave you then treat you as an equal_.

These words were Amazonia's bible. Her classes at the Academy were built around the old teachings. Hand written copies of the Scriptures were the required text for the special courses she offered. Even the classes that the Headmistress required she teach, the general requiescats, were full of thinly veiled male hostility.

Maybe it was because of these beliefs that had caused her to be isolated on the island that she was named after. Even the Elders condemned her for her beliefs. Times were changing and she needed to see it. Although many of them still believed in the old scriptures, and those of the younger generations were intrigued by it, none lived by it with such rigidity as Amazonia did.

Still even she had to admit that there was truth to what the Elders said. Things _were_ changing and the tribe needed to adapt. To her it meet to strengthen their defenses, maybe send some over onto the mainland to steal the fancy new technology that was being produced and traded. They couldn't count on the charities of these _ambassadors_. How did the Elders know that these men wouldn't stab them in the back when they had the chance?

Amazonia had cautioned and warned them. She had prepared petitions that were instantly burned. Her students had stopped coming and she had been banned from the Academy. Her home was vandalized, covered in rotten vegetables and riddled with holes from the stones that children had thrown at it. Still she persisted.

What few friends she had abandoned her, and even when she faced expulsion from the island she had refused to relent.

It was on her last night on the island, while her fellow warriors watched her load her meager possessions into a small wooden boat, that they had striked. It had started as a small rumble of noise, not even Amazonia had thought much of it. They had all attributed it to the celebrations that were a result of both her exile and the graduation of the Academy's seniors. It was only after she had started the rusted old engine and had started to guide the boat through the lagoon that lead to the Great Sea that she hears the screams and saw the fire.

Instinct and training had forced her to take refuge in a half-submerged cavern when she spotted the warship that was bearing down on the island. No sooner had she shut off the engine when the sky filled with the deafening drone of airships. Curious and filled with more then a little dread, Amazonia had abandoned her ship and swam out of her hidden sanctuary. She kept to the shore of the river, mindful to stay in the shadows cast by the silver moon and of the nighttime wildlife. Smoke curled into the air, as the fires ate a wooden path to the river. As she stayed close to the shore, making her way down towards the village, she found it harder to breathe. The smoke tickled her throat and the urge to cough was strong.

The urge to cry was stronger.

_It's just the smoke_. That's what she told herself when she felt something wet slide down her cheek. The smoke was causing her eyes to water, nothing more. She was not crying.

Screams rent the air. The closer she got to the place she had once called home, the more desperate they became. Something wrenched in her chest when she came across the first body. Strands of golden hair danced on the water, water that had been dyed red by the gaping sword wound in the woman's chest. Amazonia grabbed the shoulders to get a look at the woman's face. She didn't know why she needed to see it. She would know this woman, the island wasn't very big.

Dull, green eyes stared back at her, unblinking. The skin was already starting swell from the water. Amazonia stomach churned and her eyes water, but her mind insisted that it was only the smoke. It was getting thicker, she rationalized, and if she didn't go back the way she came she would suffocate.

She stumbled back nearly tripped over the uneven sand bank. Voice drifted over to her.

"Did you hear that?" The first voice sounded rough, strangled. Obviously they were having as much trouble with the smoke as she was.

"Maybe it came from the river. Go, check it out."

Amazonia gripped the hilt of the dagger she kept strapped to her thigh at all times. She heard in the tone of the second voice what she had missed in the sword. Silently, she slid her favorite blade out of the worn sheath.

_Men._

"Why should I go check it out?" This one had to be young, there was such a high pitch to his voice. Why else would it have been so difficult for her to identify the rough quality as something more then the smoke.

"Because you're a damn rookie. To young to be here anyway. Go check it."

Still the child protested, mentioning something of lizards and snakes. Maybe giant cats.

"Get to it, boy! Patrol's already been through here. There's nothing here to hurt you."

The first speaker stumbled through the bush and the faint moonlight splashed on his features. As he looked about warily. The boy stank of fear.

_Coward. _Amazonia watched with contempt as the second speaker slowly came into view. This man was a coward. If the boy stank then this one reeked.

The boy couldn't have been more then fifteen, even though he looked to be twelve. With his mop of russet curls and eyes wide with youth the boy could have easily passed for any of the girls in the village. It made her almost regret what she was about to do.

Almost.

The smoke reminded her why he was there and suddenly the boy didn't seem so young. In fact, he was at a good age to die.

Silently, the female warrior flicked back the switch that would allow the metal claws that were attached to her gloved, right hand to spring forward when she moved. She pushed the strand of silver hair that obscured her vision behind her ear and slid into her attack position.

Not even the faint ripple of the water alerted them to her presence. She whispered a passage from the Scriptures.

_Eye for eye. Blood for blood._

By the time they heard her, the river was already stained purple from their blood.

* * *

Amazonia pulled the thin blanket that she had packed at the top of her rucksack and wrapped it around her shoulders. There hadn't been much point in searching the island further to search fir anyone who may have gotten away. The girl she had found…Erika had been one of her best students. A bit eccentric, the girl had proclaimed herself a disciple, but had distanced herself from Amazonia when it had been made official that she was banished from the island.

Erika's bloated face flashed through her mind again and that horrible feeling heaved in her chest. Why were her eyes still watery? The smoke wasn't reaching the cave.

The girl had always been rather skittish; she wasn't suited to the rigorous training of a warrior and once she had completed the minimum ten years in the militia she would have retired as a teacher, maybe even teaching the same misandric special classes that she had excelled in. That was all over now…

Amazonia gasped, and took deep breathes to try to calm the feeling that was welling up. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture Erika the way she remembered, not the corpse that became ingrained in her memories.

It really wasn't too much of a surprise that the girl had made it as far as she did. In the battle games that were held on the island, Erika had always been the first to flee. Honestly, being a warrior hadn't suited her nature at all.

Something wet trailed down her cheeks and her vision. Her shoulder shook violently when she finally allowed the sob that had been building in her chest to break free. She gasped, hiccupped, and wailed loudly as the full force of her emotions flooded her. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to them? They never ventured off of their island. They only ventured to the mainland to trade off the furs and skins of the animals that were native only to Amazonia. They never interacted with other people then were necessary. They were good and quiet.

How did these men justify razing their villages to the ground?

Fine tremors shook her body as she contemplated the fate of the women of the island who were still alive. If the rumors of the treatment of female captives were true then a fate worse then death awaited the survivors.

Amazonia knew she should have been quiet, these men were probably still out patrolling—looking for those who had escaped—but she didn't care. _Let them come. _They would taste the harsh steel of her blades.

She had always known that this would happen, that the men would come and capture them, but she had never wanted to be there to witness it. To witness the destruction and death.

There was no triumph in this victory if she witnessed the destruction it brought.

She felt drained, tired. The silver-haired survivor of the proud Amazon tribe could only pull the blanket closer as she laid her head upon the soft leather of her rucksack and cried. An unknown amount of time later, when the dried tears left her cheeks feeling itchy, the soft sound of the water as it rocked her boat coaxed her into an uneasy sleep filled with golden hair, bloated corpses, blood, fire, and screams.


End file.
